I See Your Face In Everything ! JARED LETO
by Aggata
Summary: Sevya es Una chica comun y corriente...su vida es escribir. Escribe un libro para su mas grande amor platónico del mundo, Jared Leto. Todo comienza cuando ella logra entregarle ese libro y él se entera de la existencia de Sevya y de su amor por él...
1. The beginning!

I See Your Face In Everything

Cap. 1 – The beginning!!

- Esta listo? – me pregunto Luthien por decimonovena vez  
- Ya casi - le respondí yo perdiendo la paciencia – tan solo me falta arreglar las ultimas paginas  
- Apúrate!! – Me dijo nerviosa- ya queda poco tiempo para que nos vallamos y aun no esta listo  
- Que te digo que ya casi, no te pongas nerviosa, todo va a salir de acuerdo al plan – le dije para tratar de calmarla, y también para intentar calmarme a mi misma

Luego de otros diez minutos de incesantes preguntas de cuanto me faltaba (onda así como el burro en shrek 2) le pude pasar la historia, y mi amiga sin siquiera despedirse se la llevo para poder imprimirla y empastarla… así que mientras, yo me dispuse a hacer mi maleta, ya que esa misma noche partiríamos para llegar lo antes posible al concierto que seria dentro de dos días.

Había algo que no me calzaba, aun no sabia porque mi amiga me aguantaba tanto, si estaba tan rayada con la historia que estaba haciendo y con mi sueño de poder entregar mi escrito, que se había propuesto ayudarme y hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que yo lograra lo que me proponía, si hasta había accedido a acompañarme, siendo que a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de música, bueno… eso es lo que hace la amistad.

A eso de las 12 de la noche llego con un paquetito cerrado, y arrastrando su bolso, ya que apenas ella llegara nos iríamos

- ya… esta listo? – pregunte ansiosa  
- si, ya esta – me dijo mi amiga agitando el paquetito cerca de mi nariz  
- vamos déjame ver como quedo – le roge intentando arrebartarle el paquete de entre las manos  
- nooo, esto será tanto una sorpresa para ti como para…  
- no puedes ser así – la interrumpí – como eres tan malvada conmigo?? – fingí pena y puse un puchero para que se apiadara de mi  
- no te van a resultar esos jueguitos conmigo Sevya… - me dijo poniendo voz de mama- así que dejémonos de cosas sin importancia y vamonos.

Y así siguiendo a mi amiga arrastrando mi maleta, con pena y con rabia, ya que lo que era de mi creación no podía verlo… llegue al auto, tire la maleta con violencia dentro de este y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, ya que las primeras horas Luthien manejaría

- Creo que deberíamos pasar a comprar algo para el camino –me dijo mi amiga entusiasmada  
- Si – le respondí yo sin muchas ganas, con lo de mi historia ya tenia bastante, pero sabia que en el fondo no me podía enojar con ella

Arranco el auto y nos fuimos al súper a comprar algo, me baje así mas triste de lo que había estado en toda la vida, lo único que quería era ver como había quedado el libro, pero mi amiga se negaba a mi petición, porque ya estaba cerrado el paquetito y no se podía abrir porque se estropearía. Hicimos muy rápido las compras, ya que íbamos contra el tiempo, así que pagamos y mi amiga llevo las bolsas

- Puedes sacar las llaves de la cartera? – me dijo Luthien cuando llegamos al auto  
- Esta bien – dije yo, ya resignada a ser amable con mi amiga a pesar de su rotunda negativa a mis ruegos

Abrí la cartera y cuando saque las llaves vi un paquetito parecido al que mi amiga se había negado mostrar, con la diferencia de que este tenia una nota que llevaba mi nombre, así que le pase las llaves a mi amiga y retire el regalo de su cartera, y leí la tarjeta, la cual decía…

"Sevya amiga aquí te dejo una copia de tu histo, se que no había manera de que sacaramos dos, pero como yo kero que seas feliz te regalo esto, espero que me perdones por demorarme tanto en entregártelo… Luthien!"

La verdad es que en ese momento se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no hubo necesidad de ocupar mas palabras que un "gracias", creo que mi abrazo y mi reacción lo dijeron todo, así que ahora mas feliz que una perdiz ayude a mi amiga a subir las cosas al auto, y luego de una rápida mirada al libro, el cual había quedado espectacular, lo guarde en mi bolso y me dispuse a que este viaje fuese inolvidable.


	2. The Arrive

Cap. 2 – "The Arrive"

Al fin nos encontrábamos en camino, dentro de unas cuantas horas, como 10 aprox, llegaríamos al hotel en donde habíamos arrendado una habitación para estar descansadas para el concierto.

- Donde dejaste los cds que te pase antes de que saliéramos? – le pregunte a Luthien  
- No se… - la mire con cara de odio- deben estar ahí en mi mochila que esta en la parte de atrás

Me lancé como un gato tras el ratón para encontrar el cd, el cual había hecho especialmente para nuestro viaje, ya que tenía tanto para los gustos míos como de mi amiga.

- No me digas Sevya que vas a poner esa música que te gusta a ti, tendré que aguantarla todo el concierto así que no me hartes antes  
- Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que voy a poner y ya estas reclamando  
- Ya ya… pon TU música

Puse el cd y la primera canción que salio es una que le encanta a mi amiga, era así como pensaba poder escuchar entre las canciones de ella las que me gustan a mi…

- Noooo… pero si esa es Bittersweet  
- Si, o es que acaso pensabas que iba a poner solo de mi gusto? Esta hecho especialmente para este viaje  
- Ohh… que eres linda  
- Si lo se – dije y me reí

De esa manera, escuchando diferentes tipos de canciones, de los grupos HIM, Apolyptica y 30 Seconds To Mars, nos fuimos todo el camino escuchando y cantando a todo pulmón… algunas veces manejaba ella, otras yo… dormitábamos por segundos para volver a cantar y disfrutar de nuestra aventura.

A eso de las 11 de la mañana al fin ya estábamos instaladas en la habitación del hotel, por lo que decidimos dormir un rato y luego salir a recorrer.

Se nos paso el día volando, a pesar de que no podíamos hacer muchas compras debido a que andábamos con el dinero justo, nos alcanzo para llevarnos unos cuantos recuerditos y comer cosas ricas. Como al día siguiente seria el concierto decidimos dormirnos temprano, ya que tendríamos que llegar con tiempo de sobra para poder estar lo mas cerca posible del escenario.

Pasaron las horas y ya estábamos entregando la entrada al guardia que nos la pedía para que pudiésemos pasar. Corrimos a más no poder con mi amiga así adelantando a todo el que se nos pasaba por delante, y logramos adueñarnos de un pequeño espacio justo al lado de la barrera que separaba al público del escenario.

- Estas segura de lo que pretendes hacer? – me pregunto Luthien  
- Y ahora me lo vienes a preguntar? – le dije así como mosqueada  
- Si, porque no se yo digo…  
- Tu crees que vine hasta acá solo para estar aquí parada entre el publico? Nooo, mi plan sigue en pie y lo llevare a cabo  
- Y yo te ayudare en todo lo posible – me dijo – estamos das pal éxito!!! – y chocamos nuestras manos.


	3. The Concert

Cap. 3 – "The Concert"

- Ya va a empezar… YA VA A EMPEZAR!!! – le dije a Luthien – no lo creoo… ahora si que me puedo morir en paz  
- No, aun no te puedes morir, recuerda a que viniste – me dijo mi amiga calmada y logrando que volviese a tocar tierra, ya que con la emoción ya estaba en las nubes.

Mi corazón ya casi había dejado de latir de la emoción, es que no podía creer que estuviese en un concierto de 30 Seconds To Mars, con mi amiga al lado. La verdad es que casi me desmayo cuando salieron los chicos al escenario, se veían todos tan hermosos, Shann, Tomo, Matt y Jared… ohhh!!! Si es que casi muero… ver a Jared de tan cerca…

- Creo que esto jamás lo olvidare –le gritaba a mi amiga por sobre el estruendo del publico  
- No te preocupes… no o olvidaras ya que he sacado muchas fotos – dijo apuntando con la cámara a mi cara y sacando una foto de improviso  
- Esta bien que te halla traído de paparazi, pero no por eso saques fotos en cualquier momento – le dije intentando arreglarme el cabello

En ese momento Jared comenzó a saludar a todos y a lanzar rosas, yo por mas que luche por conseguir una no lo logré, pero no importaba, podía ser que obtuviese un recuerdo mejor.

- Cuando te de la señal, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer – le dije al oído a mi amiga  
- Si lo se, no te preocupes, pero trata de que no sea muy ahora, para alcanzar a escuchar unas canciones  
- Siendo que no te gustaba, bueno si, será mas adelante, ahora… A DISFRUTAR!!!

Paso cerca de una hora de concierto y yo ya me estaba haciendo los ánimos para llevar a cabo mi plan, en ese momento comenzaron a tocar la canción "A Modern Myth" y yo le hice la señal a mi amiga.

Me agache para tomar impulso para pegar el salto de mi vida, pero como que mi impulso no tuvo mucho éxito

- Luthien ayúdame – le dije a mi amiga, ya que ella estaba ocupada haciéndole ojitos al guardia

Así que me dio un impulso y yo logre sentarme arriba de la barrera de contención que separaba al público de la banda, intente estar lo mas agachada posible para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí arriba

- El libro, Luthien dame el libro – le grite para que me escuchara  
- Que… que??? – me dijo despistada ya que estaba "entretenida" con el guardia  
- Que que me pases el libro – le grite  
- Aquí lo tienes – me lo pasó –suerte amiga, mucho éxito

Mi amiga se dio vuelta, agarro firme la cámara y se dispuso a sacar millones de fotos de mi súper plan que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Me paré encima de la barrera y me disponía a saltar hacia el otro lado, pero algo distrajo mi atención, y era que Jared me había quedado mirando, por unos segundos no reaccione, pero luego volví a la tierra y calcule mas o menos la distancia para mi salto hacia el escenario, lo malo es que en esos momentos los guardias se dieron cuenta de lo que hacia, así que salte, pero sentí que alguien me retenía un pie y perdí el equilibrio y me caí de cabeza el suelo, y no digamos que no dolió el aterrizaje, ya que mas me preocupaba cuidar el libro que mi persona.

Me puse de rodillas sin levantar la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos, ya que el dolor que sentía con suerte me dejaba respirar, había algo raro… Jared no estaba cantando, así que abrí los ojos y mire un poco tratando de enfocar la vista, vi unos zapatos al frente, y me dije a mi misma que hasta ahí había llegado mi plan, pero al ir subiendo la cabeza vi que era Jared quien estaba al frente, al principio no pude reaccionar pero unos brazos que me tomaron con violencia y fuerza me devolvieron a la realidad, no alcance a hacer mucho en esos segundo, solo atine a estirar mi mano junto con el libro hacia Jared, el cual me miraba fijamente y no cantaba, estaba como en otra. Antes de que el libro llegara a sus manos se me callo, y los guardias me sacaron pisando el libro.

Luthien por su parte estaba sacando fotos como loca, al mismo tiempo que estaba preocupada por su amiga que se había caído, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba bien cuando se levanto, pero una vez que los guardias la habían sacado del escenario y llevado, dejo su tarea, pero antes se fijo en que Jared había levantado el libro de el suelo, extrañado, viendo que era. Luego fue a buscar a su amiga, a la cual habían dejado en una enfermería estacionaria para que atendieran sus golpes.


	4. The Gift !

Cap. 4 – The Gift!

Luthien se abrió paso costosamente por entre los fans que vitoreaban mientras Jared en el escenario retomaba la interpretación de sus canciones, esta vez, "Savior". Llegó casi sin aliento a la enfermería estacionaria y entró abruptamente.

- Luthien!!! – le dije llorando y abriendo los brazos para que me abrazara, lo cual hizo inmediatamente- todo se termino, se calló el libro, no alcancé a entregárselo… - dije en un tono desesperado, mientras la enfermera me pedía que me quedar quieta, para estar segura de que no tenía nada mas grave que unos moretones  
- eso… eso es lo que tu crees – me dijo mi amiga soltándose de mi abrazo y poniendo un tono de total misterio  
- a que te refieres? –le dije dejando de llorar e incorporándome en la camilla  
- lo que sucede –me dijo poniendo cara de no te lo vas a creer y aclarándose la garganta-es que una vez que él vio lo que ibas a hacer no te sacó los ojos de encima, y de un momento a otro dejo de cantar  
- sí, de eso me di cuenta, casi me desmayo – reí  
- me vas a dejar que hable o te dejo hacer un monólogo –me dijo media irritada por haberle quitado la emocionado  
- ya, ya… no te interrumpo mas –dije poniendo cara de niña buena  
- como iba diciendo, luego te caíste y él se fue acercando a ti, en verdad no te sacaba los ojos de encima –recalcó eso- entonces llegaron los guardias y tu intentaste pasarle en libro, pero se cayó y te sacaron del escenario, entonces Jared recogió el libro y se quedo observándolo, de pronto el baterista…  
- Shannon – la interrumpí sin poder aguantarme e instantáneamente me tape la boca  
- si, él… -me miró furibunda- algo dijo que no llegue a entender, lo que logró que Jared saliera de la nube en la que estaba y siguió cantando sin soltar el libro –sentenció terminando su relato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- ahhhhhh…. – suspiré y me deje caer en la camilla aliviada- al menos mi caída no fue en vano. Bueno, creo que tendremos que irnos, dudo que me dejen entrar otra vez  
- si, es mejor que nos vayamos, además necesitas descansar, fue una caída fea  
- la verdad es que me dolió bastante, si casi no podía ver del dolor  
- jajaja – se rió mi amiga sacando la cámara y tomándome una foto- y yo tengo fotografiado cada segundo de ella  
- no seas mala –le dije enojada- no fue gracioso  
- ya, ya… no molesto mas  
- señorita! –dijo la enfermera- tienes que llenar esta ficha antes de que puedas irte

Tomé la ficha y comencé a llenarla, puse los datos no muy específicos y se la devolví

- lo mejor es que descanses un par de días –me dijo la enfermera- y si tienes alguno de estos síntomas –me paso una hoja- será mejor que vayas a una clínica  
- entendido –dije como niña obediente- crees que pueda manejar  
- no lo recomiendo  
- creo que tendrás que hacer TODO el viaje de vuelta –le dije a Luthien con una sonrisa

Esa noche ambas descansamos luego de un día lleno de situaciones extremas. Y al otro día nos devolvimos a casa, al menos mi plan se había llevado a cabo.


	5. The Other Side

Cap. 5 – "The other side"

El concierto se había acabado hace unos minutos, Jared y el resto de la banda se encontraban de camino a los camerinos para descansar un rato. Apenas llegaron a lugar fijo Shannon comenzó a regañar a Jared. (Risas de fondo, Matt y Tomo)

- QUE MIERDA TE PASO ALLA ARRIBA!?!?! –dijo Shannon irritado  
- queee?? Ahhh… no… no lo se –dijo calmado con voz soñadora  
- COMO QUE NO SABES??? DONDE – tomó aire y trató de relajarse – TIE…nes la cabeza?  
- lo siento – se excuso- había algo en ella que me llamo mucho la atención… no pude controlarlo… se me olvido todo… solo estaba ella –agrego en un susurro  
- Créeme que no nos dimos cuenta – dijo Shannon sarcásticamente  
- Jajajajaja – se oyen las risas de Matt y Tomo  
- Se saco pero que hasta lo que no tenía en el suelo – dijo Tomo retorciéndose de la risa  
- Si… pobre suelo!!! Jajajaja – sentencio Matt

Con esos comentarios a Shannon ya se le habían bajado los humos de la cabeza, pero el otro Leto se estaba mosqueando

- NO SE RÍAN – grito Jared  
- Pero si es verdad, fue gracioso… jajajaja – agregó Tomo- la recordare por siempre, la cara de ella… pero mas que su cara, será la caída… es que como no pone las manos!!! (en donde perdón??? XD)  
- es que las tenía ocupadas (la misma pregunta XD)- dijo Jared- estaba sosteniendo esto- mostró en alto un delgado paquete (no piensen mal)  
- y que es eso? – pregunto Matt intrigado  
- no lo se, aun no lo he abierto…  
- pero que estas esperando –preguntó Shannon saliendo de su ataque de risas

Jared sin necesidad de escucharlo dos veces, rasgo el envoltorio y encontró un pequeño libro empastado, todos los chicos se pusieron alrededor de el para poder ver mejor, abrió y miró en la primera hoja, y encontró tan puro y sincero lo que allí estaba escrito, que no pudo soportar el impulso de salir corriendo…

- Y a este que le pasó ahora? – preguntó Tomo, tomando el libro y viendo la pagina en la cual Jared se había detenido, hojeo un poco mas y se encontró con una foto de dos jóvenes- pero si no es ella la "caída"??- pregunto riéndose y observando a la chica del lado – ella quien es?  
- Será mejor que vayamos detrás de Jared si queremos averiguarlo – dijo Shannon corriendo en la dirección que había tomado este

Jared corrió en dirección a la enfermería con la esperanza de que la chica estuviese aun en ese lugar, al llegar inspeccionó de arriba abajo en busca de quien le había robado el habla, pero sin resultados, había llegado demasiado tarde… en eso llegan los chicos sin aliento…

- que viniste a hacer acá? –dijo Shannon  
- buscaba algo… - respondió Jared de modo triste  
- a la enfermera… pillin!! –dijo Tomo con cara de "no te conoceré"  
- eso… la enfermera – dijo y le dio un beso en la cara a Tomo  
- yaaaa… que onda??? – dijo Matt medio desorientado medio riendo

En eso aparece Jared con una hoja

- Tomo eres un genio – dijo eufórico- dejo solamente la ciudad donde vive – dijo tristemente – peroooo… -dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro- dejo su nombre… Sevya… que lindo!!!  
- y la amiga – pregunto Tomo  
- ohhh que les pasa a ustedes? – preguntó Shannon- se tomaron algo o que?  
- jajajajajajajaja – rió Jared- se llama Luthien, porque lo preguntas?- dijo poniendo cara de ya se donde va la pregunta  
- no por nada… por saber  
- pero si es linda, igual que su amiga a pesar de que se alla caído – dijo Matt  
- si, es linda – dice Jared como entre sueños- tengo que buscarla  
- ahhh??? – dicen todos los chicos.


	6. The surprise !

Cap. 6 – "The Sorprise"

- Luthien, me puedes traer un vaso de bebida –le pedí desde el sillón en el cual me encontraba acostada – y unas galletas… y cereal con yogurt… y también unos chocolates  
- No quieres otra cosita? – me dijo Luthien desde la pieza – crees que soy tu nana? Ya paso una semana desde tu caída, ya no estas convaleciente… así que… anda con esas dos patitas que tienes a buscar tu comidita, que yo de aquí… no me muevo!!!  
- ohhh – dije a modo cansado- ya ya no digo nada mas sino… me pegaras… - me incorpore  
- Sevya… tráeme también bebida…  
- Que cruel ironía – grite!

En esos momentos en que me encontraba preparando mi pequeña comidita, pequeña? Bueno en realidad GRAN comidita… tocaron el timbre

- Seeeevyaaaa!!! – grito Luthien- abre la puerta, yo estoy ocupada…  
- Dos ocupada… - le respondí- abre tu que yo estoy haciendo TU bebida, sino el que viene no entrara jamás, porque yo de aquí NO ME MUEVO! – imite su voz  
- ja ja ja… que chis… yo iré, creo que no tengo alternativa

Así, Luthien se levanto de la cama sin nada de animo a abrir la puerta a quien por dentro odio en lo mas profundo de su ser por importunar su descanso… se sorprendió al no ver en la entrada nada mas que una rosa roja y una tarjeta, las cuales levanto y leyó para quien era

- Sevya!!! – grito- es para ti  
- quien es??? – grite desde la cocina  
- mejor pregunta QUE es  
- bueno, que es???  
- UN REGALOOOO!!!  
- un regalo? Y de quien?  
- no lo…. -no pudo termina su frase, ya que en ese momento apareció en el umbral…

- Ola? Acá vive Sevya? Escuche que la nombraste

Luthien tenía aun la rosa y la carta en la mano y no le salían las palabras como para responder, así que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

- Ehh!!! Chicos es acá –dijo Jared dirigiéndose al resto de la banda

Ella miró por la puerta asomando un poco la cabeza y vio que tres chicos muy guapos venían corriendo hacia la casa, no supo nada más que hacer, así que cerró la puerta en las narices de Jared y salió corriendo a la cocina a buscarme.

- Sevya, Sevya… SEVYA – me gritaba  
- que sucede? – salte del susto y por ende bote la bandeja – mira lo que has logrado que haga  
- calla, calla –me dijo alejándome de la ventana- mira mira… esto es lo que llego… bueno una parte de lo que llego  
- como que una parte de lo que llego? –dije tomando la nota y la rosa que extendía mi amiga hacia mi, la abrí y dentro decía "Sevya… al fin te encuentro" no tenía firma ni nada, pero por una extraña razón me parecía familiar- quien trajo esto?  
- Esta afuera… están afuera – me dijo exaltada, no se podía controlar  
- quien, quienes están afuera? – pregunte extrañada justo en el momento en el que sonó el timbre otra vez, y me dirigí a abrir, pero mi amiga me lo impidió- que mierda es lo que te pasa? Explícame  
- Jaredestaafuera – me dijo rápidamente  
- que? – le pregunte ya que no le entendí  
- que Jared esta afuera  
- vamos Luth no estoy para bromas  
- que no es broma… y los demás también están aquí  
- quien mas ha venido? – dije sin creerle una palabra  
- la banda, toda la banda  
- oh vamos! No me tomes el pelo – me solté de su brazo y me dirigí al fin a abrir la puerta mientras mi amiga me seguía tratando de decirme que al menos me arreglara un poco – deja de mosquear, es imposible que Jared este afuera… aunque si estuviese le daría de lo lindo – mi amiga me hacia señas para que me callara, justo llegue al pomo de la puerta y la abrí

Es que no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era imposible que él, o más bien ellos estuviesen allí, me puse roja en milésimas de segundo por lo que había dicho…

- Hola Sevya – me dijo Jared- al fin te encontré

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo ya no sabia donde meterme, creo que me vino una baja de presión de azúcar, de vergüenza y de todo junto, así que no supe mas de mí.


	7. The First Meeting!

Cap. 7 – The First Meeting!

Desperté en el sillón y lo primero que vi fue la cara de Luthien, la cual me miraba preocupada

- Estas bien amiga – me pregunto cuando vio que abrí los ojos y me abrazó  
- si, si lo estoy –respondí- era un sueño verdad?

En ese momento vi que Jared se acercaba a mi con un vaso de agua, instintivamente mire alrededor y vi que Matt, Tomo y Shannon se encontraban en los sillones contiguos, casi me desmayo otra vez…

-No no… amiga AMIGA – me gritaba para que volviera- quédate aquí conmigo… eso, mírame…

Tome el vaso que me extendía Jared, y entonces a mi amiga se le ocurrió decirme al oído –le vas a dar o no?- y no que me dio un ataque de tos, ya que me atragante con el agua, lo bueno es que así logre volver al cien por ciento

Así, después de unos minutitos, ya estaba sentada en el sillón con mi amiga al lado, y toda la personalidad que había sacado el día del concierto se había quedado con mi caída…

Tomo no aguantando más la risa, explota – jajajajajaja  
- Y de que te ríes? –le pregunta Shannon  
- que de que me río?, de que me río Matt???  
- ahh??? – pregunto Matt despistado- ahhh!!! Si como no vas a saber pues Shann  
- no, no lo se, no veo que haya nada gracioso…  
- si que lo hay –dijo Tomo- o no te acuerdas del concierto?  
- cual de todos? – pregunta Shannon  
- pfff el último – explico Matt  
- siii… el de la Súper Caída – y Tomo se retuerce de la risa  
- NO TE RIAS DE MI AMIGA – grito Luthien sin evitar el ponerse roja  
- Si –dijo Jared interviniendo al fin- no te rías de ella Tomo, fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar – y me miró

Yo no supe que hacer, ni que decir, solo no pude evitar la tentación de fijar mis ojos en los de él, y así me perdí en su mirada, hasta que Matt se disculpo conmigo y entablo una conversación con Luthien, en tanto que Tomo se quedo callado, y Shannon observaba por todos lados los recortes y escritos en relación a ellos que teníamos pegados en las paredes, y sobretodo en la habitación de lectura, que era donde había escrito el libro de regalo a Jared.

- Voy a preparar algo de comer – corto el silencio Luthien- alguien viene conmigo?  
- vamos – dijo Tomo  
- Matt, vamos mejor – dijo Luthien mostrando el desprecio hacia Tomo, el cual volvió a su asiento y Matt salió tras Luthien  
- creo que no le caíste muy bien a mi amiga – dije mirando a Tomo, sacando al fin mi voz- porque será me pregunto  
- no, creo que es solo tu impresión – y me guiño un ojo

Jared mira a Tomo con cara de odio, dispuesto a decirle algo cuando se escucha que Shannon llama desde el interior de la casa

- Jar – dijo- ven un momento, tienes que ver esto  
- que? Donde esta Shannon – pregunte asustada

Me pare más que rápido y seguí la voz de este, y llegue al cuarto de lectura, en donde tenía TODOS los borradores de la histo, incluso aquellos capítulos "censurados" y Shannon estaba leyéndolos

- espera tu no puedes hacer eso – y le arranque la hoja de la mano  
- porque no? Si trata de nosotros, de la banda… bueno en especial de Jared –dijo mirándome con cara picara, acercándose más a mí a cada segundo, me puse nerviosa, es que sus ojos igual matan  
- que me querías mostrar? – Interrumpió Jared en la habitación y yo mire a otro lado  
- nada, son solo estas hojas, nada importante… mira las fotos…-dijo como cambiando el tema y sin dejar que Jared viera las hojas

La tarde paso y en la noche los chicos se fueron, no tuve mucha oportunidad de hablar con Jared a solas. Al despedirse…

- fue un gustazo conocerlas chicas – dijo Shannon dándonos a cada una un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la casa  
- un placer – me dijo Matt- espero que entablemos una gran amistad – dijo dirigiéndose a Luthien  
- estoy segura – le respondió

Ahora en la casa solo quedaban Tomo y Jared…

- adiós Sevya, espero que nos veamos pronto- me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios (Oh My God… en mi nube 30) – te parece si nos vemos mañana? Te invito a pasar el día… conmigo – me dijo al oído en un susurro…- los dos solos  
- ehhmmm – casi me morí yo la verdad- esta bien…  
- a las 10 te paso a buscar  
- te espero – dije con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en mi cara, mas bien babeando y pensando que no podría dormir  
- chao Luthien – se despide Jared- vamos Tomo  
- espérame dos segundos –dice este

Luthien no sabia que hacer, estaba muy incomoda con ese ser petulante cerca de ella, que por lo visto tenía unas cuantas intenciones insospechadas…

que estés bien – dijo Luthien dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero Tomo impidió que se alejara- que te pasa? –le dijo enojada, estaban solos en el living de la casa  
- sabias que tu foto me llamo la atención desde el día del concierto?  
- que foto?  
- la que esta en el libro… o no lo sabias?  
- voy a matarla… no puede ser… no sabia nada, para mas salgo horrible  
- yo encuentro que sales preciosa, toma – le dio un papel- llámame cuando quieras te estaré esperando – le dio un dulce beso en la mano y se fue  
- adiós Tomo – me despedí  
- adiós!!! – se despidió.


	8. Conversation

Cap. 8 – Convesation!

Cerré la puerta y me quede pegada a ella sin saber que hacer, ya que aun no me creía lo que había pasado, para mi que era un sueño… y la verdad es que no tenía ninguna intención de despertar

- No es un sueño cierto? – le pregunte a mi amiga  
- Que? – me dijo mi amiga siguiendo mi camino a la nube (30)- ahh… no, no es un sueño  
- y a ti que te paso? Porque ahora estas en la nube? Que te dejo alla… si estabas tan normal hasta ahora?  
- emmm… nada es solo que estoy cansada…  
- para mi que alguien que se llama… mmm… Matt tiene algo que ver – le dije para picarla  
- Matt?... no, no es el… - me dijo e instintivamente se tapo la boca  
- nooooo!!! – le dije sin creerme lo que pasaba- quien entonces… no puede ser Jared, ya me dijiste que Matt no era… y con suerte hablaste con Shannon… a ver? – dije poniendo cara de que me costaba pensar- no será un tal… Tomo???  
- NOO!!! – me dijo mas roja que un tomate- que te paso con Jared? – dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente  
- así que con esas estamos? Cambiando temas… no te pienso contar si no me cuentas que pasa con Tomo – me di vuelta para "irme"  
- esta bien esta bien, te cuento  
- ehhh!!! – dije – que fácil eres… de convencer, en el buen sentido de la palabra- agregue luego de que me miro mal  
- ya, vamos a sentarnos al sillón

Así que con mi amiga nos fuimos a sentar y le conté todo lo que me había dicho Jared, y que nos habíamos quedado de ver a la mañana siguiente…

- así de rápido? – me dijo sorprendida- ya saliendo?  
- nooo… que mañana vamos a salir, no que estemos saliendo  
- a eso me refería –dijo rodando los ojos- y… en la primera le darás, como dijiste cuando llego?  
- Luthien – le dije haciéndome la espantada- las cosas que dices, no… eso era un decir, yo no sería capaz de hacer eso en la primera cita… pero mejor cuéntame que paso con Tomo

Mi amiga me contó lo que había sucedido con Tomo

- y que tiene el papel? – pregunté  
- será su número telefónico – me dijo sin prestarle importancia- o no? – me miro intrigada  
- si no lo abres, jamás sabrás

Luthien tomó el papel que había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón (para ocultar la evidencia) y se dispuso a abrirlo… este decía: "esperaba el día en el cual conocerte… por fin es hoy… llámame y su numero de teléfono" (el cual reservamos por razones obvias)

- noooo… pero es que le diste duro –dije- bueno aun no, pero en el corazón digo yo… es que ya esta que se casa contigo  
- no exageres Sevya… además me cae mal, no lo soporto… haberse burlado de ti, eso no lo aguanto, eso no se hace  
- vamos, ni a mi me molesto tanto, si hasta tu te burlabas al principio  
- pero no con malicia como el, además ni te conoce y eso no le da derecho a burlarse de ti…  
- como quieras, yo nada mas te digo que te vayas con cuidado

Entre contarnos esto y aquello de ese día que jamás se borraría de nuestras mentes, se nos fue pasando la hora, y cuando ya nos vinimos a percatar de ella vimos que eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada…

- Ohh… debo ir a dormir sino mañana no me levanta nadie, además si no duermo voy a andar con una carita que te la encargo  
- ok… - me dijo mi amiga- nos vemos en la mañana… duerme bien… y sueña con Jared  
- y tu con Tomo – dije burlándome, y como resultado recibí un cojín en plena cara.

Estuve como una hora mas tirada en la cama sin poder dormir, pensaba y repensaba lo que había pasado en el día, pero lo bueno es que ya lo estaba asumiendo… como sería el día de mañana? Esa era ahora mi mayor preocupación.


	9. Wake Up!

Cap. 9 – Wake up!

Lo primero que escuche a la mañana siguiente fue la voz de mi amiga que intentaba que despertara por todos medios…  
- Sevya… Sevya… SEVYA… SEVYA!!! –me gritaba, yo no le quería contestar – si no despiertas dejaras con raíces en las patas a Jared!!!

Mi mente recién comenzaba a trabajar y recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, de pronto una hora se me vino a la mente, las 10… que pasaba a las 10? Me pregunte, cuando lo recordé, me levante abruptamente, tanto que mi amiga se callo de la cama  
- Que hora es? – fue lo primero que atine a preguntar  
- Las 9:30… marmotita- me miraba con cara de, hace media hora que te estoy despertando  
- QUEEE??? –pregunte sin poder creerlo- Jared llegará en media hora y yo aun estoy en la cama- dije mientras me salía de la cama y me dirigía al closet a buscar ropa  
- pero que haces?  
- busco que ponerme  
- si serás bien, anda a bañarte mientras yo busco que te pongas, necesitamos administrar bien esta media hora -sin oponer resistencia me dirigí a la ducha…  
- Te tengo lista la plancha para el pelo – me grito- ya que el secador esta malo  
- Mierda!!! Lo que me faltaba… lo único que falta es que se acabe el gas  
- Ahh y no hay agua caliente  
- NOOO!!! Si este es no es mi día, definitivamente

Así que a la mala, me bañe como pude, salí pero es que tiritando del frió, pero como no me dio tiempo para pensar, ya que apenas salí mi amiga me comenzó a pasar ropa, la cual yo me iba poniendo, aunque igual hubo uno que otro cambio al momento de tenerla puesta… cuando esa parte ya estuvo lista me fui otra vez al baño a plancharme el pelo, y como lo tenía mas o menos como a media espalda, era mas complejo, la cosa es que en una me puse a mirar el reloj y tan solo me quedaban 5 minutos  
- Luthien trae tu plancha y ayúdame que sola no alcanzó  
- Voy voy corriendo – paso como una bala de mi habitación a la de ella, trajo su plancha y comenzamos la lenta y tediosa tarea de arreglar mi rebelde cabello

En eso tocan el timbre y ambas saltamos, al menos solo me quedaba una parte del pelo y maquillarme un poco, ya que no me gustaba ponerme mucha cosa, a lo mas los ojos delineados y un poco de sombra negra.  
- Ve tu, mientras yo termino, dile que me espere  
- Esta bien… - salio corriendo cuando escucho un grito- Ahhh!!!  
- que paso?- dije preocupada  
- es que estoy con pijama, me pondré un buzo – mientras el timbre sonó otra vez

Al fin mi amiga con su recondenado buzo salió a abrir la puerta, y ahí… con un ramo de rosas rojas se encontraba Jared en la puerta, parecía que la ropa se la hubiesen hecho a medida, es que se veía tan bien que hasta mi amiga quedo babeando  
- Hola Luthien – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y sacaba una rosa del ramillete- una rosa para ti, por todo lo que has hecho!!!  
- Hola – dijo poniendo una sonrisa tonta- gracias… pero que es lo que he hecho?  
- nada mas que alentarla para que cumpla su sueño  
- ahhh… eso… que lindo que eres  
- jajaja –se rió- esta Sevya?  
- oh pero que bruta soy, aun no te dejo entrar, vamos pasa… pasa – dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para que entrara al living de la casa, mi amiga cerro la puerta y comenzó a recoger unas cuantas prendas que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo  
- veo que ha habido movimiento – dijo Jared con una ceja levantada  
- no, para nada, lo que pasa es que… es que… -Luthien no sabia que inventarle para salvar a su amiga que se le había olvidado levantarse temprano para la cita- es que… tengo, tengo que… una entrevista… si, eso, tengo que dar una entrevista  
- tu dar una entrevista y para que?  
- para… porque estoy… postulando, eso… a una… - empezó a mirar a ver que encontraba y vio una revista de modelos- es que estoy postulando para ser modelo  
- ahhh – dijo Jared como entendiendo

Al fin había terminado con mi pelo y el maquillaje, así que tomé la primera cartera que encontré tirada, metí mi celular las llaves y salí al living, la verdad es que me quede babeando al ver a Jared, este se acerco a saludarme  
- Hola Sevya – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y entregándome el ramillete de rosas- debo decir que te ves estupenda  
- Gracias – dije como estupida- tu también te ves… hermm… bien  
- voy a buscar un florero para poner las rosas – dijo mi amiga quitándome las rosas de las manos y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina  
- asi que tu amiga quiere ser modelo… - dijo siguiéndola con la mirada  
- que?... modelo? Ella… noooo… pero si las odia…  
- pero me acaba de decir que se esta arreglando para una entrevista – dijo desconcertado  
- mmm???

- listo – llego Luthien con un florero con rosas y las puso en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del living – que lindas se ven!!!  
- no me habías dicho que tenías una entrevista porque querías convertirte en modelo? – le pregunto Jared  
- ahh? – dijo despistada- ahh… si si… eso dije  
- pero como si tu las odias… - intervine yo, creo que estaba arruinando todo  
- no, pero si te lo conté – me dijo mirándome con cara de que le siguiera la corriente – por eso estaba toda la ropa tirada por la casa, no sabía que ponerme  
- Ahh – dije como recordando de pronto- que tonta soy, lo había olvidado  
- bueno creo que mejor nos vamos – me dijo Jared  
- si, vamos – asentí- Luthien puedes encargarte de las cosas que nos faltan? Que otro despertar así me mata – le dije al oído mientras le daba un beso y me despedía de ella  
- esta bien, no te preocupes – se despidió de Jared y nos escolto hasta la puerta- que les valla bien… Adiós!

Cuando salimos Luthien se tiró en el sillón agotada por ese agitado despertar.

y a donde quieres ir? – me pregunto Jared una vez que salimos de la casa  
- no lo sé, donde se te ocurre que podríamos ir? – le dije para ver hacia donde quería llevarme  
- que te parece si vamos a tomarnos un café, y luego decidimos?  
- me parece bien – ya que con lo apurada que estaba apenas tuve tiempo de vestirme dije para mi misma

Nos subimos al auto de Jared y nos fuimos a una café muy popular que estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad, y el cual era muy exclusivo, mi sueño siempre había sido ir, pero no se había dado la oportunidad. Llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada de la multitud por si algún reportero llegaba, pedimos lo que nos serviríamos y esperamos a que nos lo llevaran.  
- y que me puedes contar de ti – me dijo Jared con la sonrisa mas hermosa que le había visto hasta el momento  
- ehh… que puedo decir – dije sin saber como empezar- bueno, que vivo con mi amiga Luthien desde hace unos como dos años, desde que terminamos de estudiar, tenemos nuestro titulo pero ninguna de las dos tiene intención por el momento de ejercer su profesión, estamos en etapa de disfrutar de lo que nos da la vida, así que ambas hablamos con nuestros padres y nos compramos la casa que tenemos ahora y ellos nos dan todo lo que necesitamos, nunca nos falta nada  
- y que hacen todos los días, si no estudian ni trabajan?  
- bueno, lo que es yo me dedico a escribir, como ya te podrás imaginar, y Luth esta ocupada en mantener una agitada vida social, de hecho es raro el día que pasa en la casa.  
- jajajaja… - se rió Jared- me encantaría tener su estilo de vida, es como lo que toda persona pretende hacer en algún momento de su vida, me alegra que ustedes puedan llevarlo a cabo, ya que si no fuese así… jamás habrías escrito el libro que me diste, y yo jamás te habría conocido

Es que con lo que me dijo me dejo mas estupida de lo que ya estaba mientras lo tenía al frente, es que no me imaginaba como podía ser tan lindo… era increíble, el hombre perfecto que con tanto detalle y amor había retratado en cada una de las página del libro que había escrito especialmente para él. Acababa de llegar el garzón con lo que pedimos.  
- ehhhh, creo que es verdad lo que dices… fue bueno haber dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo – no supe que mas decir, bueno la verdad es que si, pero no era el momento aun  
- cuanto tiempo estuviste trabajando en él?  
- años… jajaja… - me reí nerviosa- creerás que soy una psicópata, pero es que la verdad es que tuve que cambiar varias cosas, porque el lapso en que lo escribí fue mucho, entonces la forma en que redactaba fue evolucionando positivamente… creo  
- no es que lo creas, es que según mi humilde parecer, escribes pero es que como cualquier escritor de los grandes, incluso mejor que algún de ellos  
- no exageres, que aun soy amateur en esto  
- que humilde eres… te puedo contar algo a modo de confidencia – me dijo ocupando un tono de voz entre secretismo y sensual acercándose a mi oído  
- si claro – le dije yo sin poder sacar mi vista de esos ojos tan hermosos que me miraban fijamente y en los cuales me había perdido  
- lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de buscarte… de seguir alguna pista de donde estabas para encontrarte… de haberte invitado a pasar el día conmigo… de querer conocerte… fue el modo en que escribías, la pasión que dedicabas, como te entregabas a ese ser que tanto amas… si todo lo que sale en esas paginas es real, me encantaría poder vivenciarlo… me atrapaste en las líneas de tu pensamiento

Todo lo anterior me lo dijo al oído, mientras que su mano pasaba por mi pelo cariñosamente, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados perdida en lo que me estaba diciendo y no creyendo, al mismo tiempo, lo que escuchaba, eso fue lo que siempre quise y ahora se estaba volviendo real. No supe que decir, y al parece él tampoco espero que le respondiera, así que terminamos nuestro desayuno y salimos del local.

La noticia de que Jared Leto se encontraba en ese café ya había llegado a algunos paparazis, los cuales estaban apostados a la entrada esperando a que saliera, yo no me lo esperaba, pero el me miro y me sonrió, lo cual me tranquilizó, y así en medio de unos cuantos flashes llegamos al auto.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana paseando por diferentes lugares de la ciudad y conversando de todo y nada a la vez, fue entretenido, el me contaba de los distintos proyectos que tenía con el grupo, mientras yo le decía que me moría por ver un concierto de ellos completo, ya que por entregarle mi regalo no había podido terminar de verlo. A la hora de almuerzo fuimos a un restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad, y en la tarde paseamos por la playa y nos sentamos en la arena a ver la puesta de sol.

- que hermosa – dije sentada mirando como el sol se escondía tras el mar  
- si, la verdad es que es hermosa – pero eso lo dijo mirándome- si, realmente hermosa… no sabes lo feliz que ha sido este día junto a ti, se ve que no solo te importa que sea famoso, sino que ves mas lo que esta por dentro – dijo llevándose una mano al corazón  
- si, lo demás son cosas superficiales, lo que importa es encontrarse a uno mismo y estar en paz con ello

Jared se fue acercando poco a poco, tomó mi cuello entre sus manos y miró mis labios con ansias de besarlos, yo deseaba mas que nada en el mundo ese contacto, estaba a tan escasos centímetros de su dulce boca, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que aun no era el momento, por mas que el dijese tantas cosas lindas de mi, no podía dejarme convencer a la primera, por mucho que deseara lo que estaba por pasar, así que me aleje de el lentamente  
- Jared lo siento – dije apenada- creo que aun no es el momento, en verdad es algo que ansío que suceda, pero no así de rápido, no como algo que es un impulso de momento  
- si, puedes que tengas razón – ya había vuelto a la posición que estaba antes, mirando el atardecer  
- es mejor que me vaya a casa – dije parándome y caminando en busca de un taxi  
- espera –me dijo Jared alcanzándome- yo te llevo a casa, además quiero invitarte a cenar, vamos no arruinemos lo bello del día, disculpa no fue mi intención apurar las cosas –dicho esto me dio un beso en la mano

No me pude negar a su petición, así que fuimos a cenar y cerca de las 12 de la noche ya estábamos llegando a mi casa.  
- Fue un hermoso día- le dije cuando estacionó el auto  
- y mas con tu compañía – me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa  
- quieres pasar un rato?  
- me encantaría

Baje del auto y camine por el sendero hacia la puerta de entrada, pero me di cuenta de que alguien estaba allí, Jared también se dio cuenta, pero en vez de ir a ver quien era saludo a esa persona, ya que la había reconocido.  
- hola Tomo! – le dijo- que haces aquí?  
- ah… este… yo – dijo Tomo confundido- vine a ver a Luthien  
- entonces pasemos –dije saludándolo y acercándome a la puerta para abrirla

Pasaron al recibidor y con Jared encabezamos el camino al living, Tomo iba tras nosotros, al llegar me quede sin habla, allí en pleno sillón se encontraba Luthien durmiendo, pero no sola.


	10. Volim Te!

**Cap. 10 – Volim te!  
**  
Todos quedamos con los ojos como platos al ver la escena que estaba delante, y es que no es para menos cuando te encuentras con dos personas durmiendo así tan "acaramelados" en un sillón  
- Luthien! – dije sin poder contenerme

Al parecer mi casi grito logró interrumpir el plácido sueño de mi amiga, la cual abrió un ojo y solo nos vio a mi y a Jared, ya que Tomo estaba mas atrás, la cara de este había cambiado en los segundo que llevábamos allí, ahora tenía una expresión triste  
- Ah… hola Sevya, hola Jared – dijo bostezando y moviéndose un poco, lo que hizo que Matt también despertara – como les fue? – dijo restregándose los ojos  
- Bien, bien – la verdad es que no sabía que decir – y tu… que hiciste? Que hace Matt aquí y ambos durmiendo en el sillón? – parecía que era una mamá reprendiendo a su hijita  
- ah.. es que me llamo en la tarde luego de que volví de comprar las cosas que nos faltaban y me dijo que si podía venir, y arrendamos unas pelis y nos quedamos dormido viéndolas, es que con el despertar agitado que me hiciste tener  
- calla quieres – la interrumpí- y como consiguió tu número?  
- me lo paso ayer cuando estábamos cocinando mamá y no te vengas a pasar películas tu ahora, que con Matt somos grandes amigos, despierta dormilón que han llegado los padres – le dijo haciéndole cariño en el pelo a Matt  
- que padres? – pregunto despistado abriendo los ojos – ohh chicos lo siento me quede dormido- se sentó en el sillón y vio a la persona que estaba detrás de Jared y su cara fue de sorpresa – Tomo que haces aquí?

Luthien que se estaba arreglando el cabello en ese instante se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tomo, y se paró repentinamente del sillón  
- ahh…ehh… jajaja- rió nerviosamente roja como tomate (color que se volvía cada día mas normal en ella)- ola Tomo… ehhh… tengo que ir a buscar algo a la cocina… permiso – y salió corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo

Todos nos quedamos como… que le paso? Nadie decía ni una palabra, con Jared estabamos mirándonos perplejos, mientras que Matt miraba a Tomo, el cual tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.  
- Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver que le paso – dije- siéntanse como en casa chicos, vuelvo en seguida

Corri a la cocina tras Luthien, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas con cara de ida, es que en verdad nadie podría decir lo que estaba pensando.  
- Luth? – le dije cariñosamente sentándome al lado de ella- porque saliste tan rápido?  
- Sevya, no lo sé, no se que me paso… lo vi allí y… no lo se, me dio como vergüenza y a la vez pena… es raro de explicar, ahora me da como cosa verlo a la cara  
- a quien? A Matt? Pero si solo estaban viendo una película es normal que se quedaran dormidos  
- no, no a él… a Tomo  
- que?... nooooo… no me digas que te gusta Tomo???  
- nooo… no lo soporto tu lo sabes… ahhh – dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos- no lo se, no entiendo que pasa  
- para mi que si te gusta y te lo estas ocultando a ti misma  
- no sigas quieres? – me pidió- no me enredes mas de lo que ya estoy  
- ok, lo que si te digo es que pienses no te niegues a lo que sientes por una estupidez

No la deje que me respondiera, ya que salí de la cocina y fui a ver a los chicos. Estaban todos silenciosos sentados en los sillones, Jared estaba leyendo una revista.  
- bueeeenoooo… les ofrezco algo? – dije como para no sacar a Luthien al baile y acercándome al bar que se encontraba en una esquina  
- un poco de whiski gracias – me pidió Jared  
- para mi lo mismo – dijo Matt  
- nada gracias – dijo Tomo

Yo comencé a servir las bebidas, algo comenzaron a hablar Matt y Jared, pero Tomo sin decir nada a nadie se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar vio que Luthien estaba sentada en el piso con la cabeza gacha, no se dio cuenta de que era Tomo  
- Sevya ya lo pensé – dijo pensando que era yo quien estaba al lado de ella- tienes razón no debo ocultar lo que siento respecto a Tomo  
- y que es lo que sientes? – le dijo Tomo. Luthien levanto la cabeza para ver si era verdad lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, y vio a Tomo sentado al lado de ella  
- lo que siento es… es… es… que haces aquí? – dijo desviando el tema  
- quería verte, a eso vine… que es lo que sientes? – dijo acercándose mas a Luthien  
- yo… yoooo… sientooo…  
- no digas nada – dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios- no quiero obligarte a que digas nada de lo que no estés segura, yo solo venía a entregarte esto

Tomo abrió su chaqueta y de dentro de esta saco un osito de peluche chiquito con una tarjetita y se lo dio, ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas  
- es mejor que me valla – dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a que Luthien hiciera lo mismo – espero que nos veamos pronto, llámame para lo que necesites – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Luthien quedo con una mano puesta en donde Tomo le había dado el beso.

Tomo llego al living y anunció que se iba, Matt se levantó y dijo que también se marchaba, por lo que Jared se ofreció a llevarlos, me despedí de los chicos, estos salieron y solo quedaba Jared.  
- ojala que este día se repita – dijo Jared  
- espero lo mismo, que duermas bien – me despedí  
- adiós! – le dijo Jared dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos estamos viendo  
- ciao! – dije y cerré la puerta

Luthien se fue a su pieza y luego de tirarse en la cama abrió la tarjeta, la cual decía "volim te"


	11. Talking

**Cap. 11 – Talking!  
**  
Volví a la cocina para ver si Luthien seguía ahí en el piso, pero al ver que no estaba me fui a su pieza, intente entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que opte por golpear, al no recibir respuesta comencé a hablar

- Luth! Se que estas ahí, no me puedes negar la entrada, necesito saber que pasa, me preocupas niña andas como alma en pena en la casa, al menos eso desde que llegó Tomo

Sentí que se corría el cerrojo y ahí estaba Luthien abriéndome la puerta con una cara de confusión que no le veía hace mucho tiempo, entre y apenas me senté a los pies de su cama me empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado con Tomo en la cocina, la verdad es que yo pensaba que había ido al baño, pero como que se había desviado un poco.

- volim te? – pregunte- y que es eso  
- no lo se, que extraño, podría haber puesto algo mas entendible – me dijo mi amiga dando vuelta la tarjeta para todos lados para ver si así le encontraba sentido a esas palabras  
- no quieres que te traiga luz ultravioleta? –le dije riéndome, era muy chistosa la situación, al menos para mi  
- te imaginas encontramos algo? -me dijo creyendo mi sugerencia- en serio tienes una?  
- jajaja – ya no pude aguantar mas explote de la risa- vamos no seas ridícula, si no es espía… ni James Bond… jajaja  
- ahhh – suspiro y se acostó en la cama- creo que en verdad me gusta  
- lo sabia, no te conoceré… porque no lo llamas y se juntan mañana para que se vallan conociendo mejor?  
- estas loca? Nooo… aun no, no me da la cara  
- bueno no digo mas, mejor me voy a dormir antes de que te pegue por necia – me levante para ir a mi habitación  
- espera! – me ordeno- ven y siéntate aquí que aun no me cuentas nada

Resignada volví y le relate toda mi historia

- a mi me quieres pegar por necia??!! – me dijo exaltada- pero como te niegas al beso de quien a sido tu amor por años!!!… me extraña amiga, siempre hablando tanto de que haría esto o haría aquello y ahora, que tienes la oportunidad no haces nada  
- así con la vida, que le vamos a hacer?  
- mejor anda a ordenar tus ideas tu también, que entre las dos no tomamos ni una buena decisión para alimentar un gato  
- jajaja – me causo mucha gracia su comentario- yo creo que es por eso que no tenemos mascota  
- oohuhh… en verdad la falta de sueño te afecta, ya ve a dormir –me dijo arrastrándome fuera de su pieza

Así pasaron un par de semanas, Luthien salía casi todas las noches o con sus amigos o con Matt, de Tomo no había vuelto a oír ni media palabra, con Jared hablábamos casi todos los días y no lo había visto ya que se había ido a terminar de rodar una película, la cual había tenido que suspender por el concierto y Shannon, la verdad es que no sabía donde estaba, que dudoso era todo eso

Ese día estaba sola en casa, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y Luth ya se había ido de fiesta, es que en verdad no tenía remedio, así que yo, como niña buena me puse a escribir, y es que quería hacer un libro, un verdadero libro, pero iba muy lenta en mi avance, justo estaba pensando que poner cuando suena el timbre, me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí me lleve una sorpresa.


	12. The Kitchen!

**Cap. 12 – The kitchen!  
**  
- Shannon? Que haces aquí?- pregunte despistada  
- me dieron ganas de verte, como estas? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, me perdí en el verde de su mirar  
- estoy bien… gracias, ehhh… bueno pasa –le dije haciéndome a un lado para que entrara  
- estas sola?  
- si  
- y que haces sola a estas horas?  
- es que Luth se fue de fiesta, creo que con Matt, dudo que llegue esta noche –la verdad es que no supe porque di tanto detalle  
- mira tu – me dijo con una mirada maliciosa- y que hacías? porque por lo que se ve no estabas acostada  
- jeje – reí nerviosa ante su mirada- estaba escribiendo, bueno eso es en realidad lo único que hago últimamente, los últimos años de mi vida  
- y es como lo que le entregaste a mi hermano?  
- no, este es un libro que pretendo publicar, claro que recién lo estoy empezando  
- cuando lo publiques me avisas, para comprarlo, me encanta como escribes  
- no es la gran cosa, pero es lo que hay

Así pasamos un rato hablando, hasta que me empezaron a sonar las tripas, señal clara de que tenía hambre

- que te parece si preparo algo para que cenemos? – le pregunte  
- me encantaría  
- te gusta la pizza?  
- claro, vas a prepararla o a pedir una?  
- la voy a preparar, así es mas rica  
- en ese caso – dijo poniéndose de pié- yo te ayudo

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y yo empecé a sacar los ingredientes, cuando comencé a ponerlos para hacer la masa tuve la genial ocurrencia de lanzarle un poco de harina a Shannon, lo que desencadeno en una guerra que dejo toda la cocina blanca. Era muy chistosa la situación, ya que en oportunidades Shannon me perseguía y en otras lo perseguía yo, luego no fue solo en la cocina, sino en toda la casa, hasta que me resbale y caí al suelo, la verdad es que ya estaba media acostumbrada a las caídas así que solo me reí, Shannon llegó al lado mío y me ayudo a ponerme en pie, la verdad es que me quede muy cerca de su cara, se veía tan lindo así lleno de harina, no pude evitar sonreír

- sabias que eres hermosa? – me dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla y luego comenzó a jugar con mi pelo- nunca pensé en conocer a alguien como tú, y si no fuera por mi hermano, jamás lo habría hecho

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos, me encantaba que jugaran con mi pelo, además el lo hacía de una forma tan dulce, que la verdad es que me bloqueo los sentidos. De pronto sentí que con una mano me tomaba el cuello y con la otra mi cintura y me acercaba lentamente hacia el, yo aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pero no rechacé ese contacto, le respondí el beso, fue muy dulce, no se si me explico, pero es que la verdad es que fue inexplicable. Nos separamos, abrí los ojos y sonreí, no se porque la verdad, si yo a quien quería en realidad era Jared, pero Shannon algo producía en mi que, como dije antes, me bloqueaba. Me separé de él y volví a la cocina a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, luego de un rato volví con los cubiertos para poner la mesa y una vez que los puse en su lugar me senté en el sillón en el que Shannon se encontraba, apenas llegue me dio un beso muy apasionado, al cual al principio respondí, pero luego me si cuenta de lo que hacía, lo cual según yo estaba mal, ya que en verdad yo quería a Jared.

- Espera – le dije posando mis dedos en sus labios  
- que sucede?  
- es que estaba pensando, que esto no esta bien, yo… yo quiero a Jared, pero a la vez no se que me pasa contigo… no me puedo controlar  
- lo sabia  
- que sabias?  
- que en verdad quieres a mi hermano, y que te molesta estar haciéndole esto, a pesar de que con el aun no sucede nada  
- como lo sabes?  
- es mi hermano, me lo dijo, me pidió consejo  
- y tu que le dijiste?  
- que se la jugara por ti, porque yo en su lugar haría eso  
- y aun así estas aquí? – le pregunte sin poder creerlo  
- si, porque yo también estoy dentro del juego  
- no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir  
- estas segura de lo que dices?  
- creo estarlo, al menos hasta que ponga en orden mis ideas  
- esta bien, yo esperare, pero ten en cuenta que donde este él, también estaré yo

No pude decir nada mas, mejor me dirigí a la cocina a buscar la pizza, la cual comimos en silencio, luego de unos minutos de haber terminado de comer…

- será mejor que me valla – me dijo- creo que mi presencia te incomoda en estos momentos  
- no es que me incomode, al contrario, es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar  
- te dejo para que pienses – me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, yo lo seguí –mi hermano llega pasado mañana, me pidió que te lo dijera  
- gracias –dije instantáneamente, aunque no sabía a que iba su comentario.

espero que nos veamos pronto, y que esto te sirva para aclarar tus ideas – me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso tan apasionado que de la sola impresión ya me había dejado sin aire – adiós! – me dijo y cerró la puerta dejándome con la sensación de ese beso toda la noche.


	13. Confuse!

**Cap. 13 – Confuse!  
**  
No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, así que me puse a ver TV, pero entre cambio y cambio de canal, apareció una película de Jared (Highway), así que opte por apagarla, y es que ya no daba mas de la confusión que tenía en la cabeza y peor aun en el corazón.

Luthien llegó a eso de las 7 de la mañana, y yo seguía sin pegar un ojo sentada en el sillón, pensando en todo lo que había pasado

- Nos vemos Ethan!! – dijo Luthien despidiéndose desde la puerta – cualquier cosa me llamas, no lo olvides!!

Luth llegó cerro la puerta y se tiró al lado de donde estaba yo en el sillón

- que cansada estoy – dijo suspirando  
- ese Ethan es el Ethan que yo creo que es? – pregunte dudosa  
- si, se me había olvidado contarte que había salido con él de fiesta  
- no que ibas a salir con Matt?  
- si, también estaba, pero Ethan me vino a dejar porque Matt se fue antes, tenía cosas que hacer  
- y desde cuando que te juntas con Ethan? – ese nombre me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza  
- porque tantas preguntas? Si siempre hemos sido amigo, además yo no me levantó los "ex" de mis amigas, mejor me voy a dormir – se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de entrar se paró en seco- que haces despierta a estas horas?  
- nada, es solo que no podía dormir  
- mira si no fuera porque tengo sueño y estoy cansada te sacaría la verdad de este supuesto "insomnio" – cerró la puerta de su pieza

Yo también me fui a mi habitación, puse un poco de música clásica en mi MP4 e intente dormir, lo que al fin de una hora mas pude hacer.

- Sevya –me dijo Luth tirándome algo arriba de la cama- puedes contestar el maldito celular? Que ha sonado toda la santa mañana y yo no soporto ruidos fuertes, puedes tenerme un poco de compasión? – se dio vuelta y volvió a su habitación

Pase mis manos cerca del lugar en el cual había caído mi celular y cuando lo tuve en frente abrí un ojo y vi que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas (30 XD no mentira), vi de quien eran y en todas salía el mismo nombre "Jared", mire la hora… las 2? Podía ser ya tan tarde?… bueno no me extrañaba el comentario de mi amiga de "toda la santa mañana" para ella esa era la mañana. Deje mi celular en silencio para que no volviera a sonar y me fui a dar una ducha, no podía dejar de pensar en los besos de Shannon, pero también me moría por probar los de Jared, y es que hasta pareciera que quisiera saber cuales eran mejor, pero no, eso estaba mal… porque últimamente para mi todo estaba mal?

Volví a la habitación, me vestí y vi otra vez el celular, mas llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz, el cual me dispuse a escuchar "hola mi pequeña escritora, la verdad es que no se porque no contestas, pero debes estar ocupada… no he dejado de pensar en ti, solo quiero volver a verte, es lo primero que quiero, por sobre todo lo demás, que te parece si nos vemos mañana?, te paso a buscar para ir a almorzar? No me puedes decir que no porque ahí estaré… te quiere… Jared"

Escuche el mensaje unas cuantas veces más, y es que me encantaba su voz, tan sensual y el toque especial al decir "mi pequeña escritora" que linda denominación para mi, me encantaba, no había necesidad de responderle, por lo mismo no lo hice, aun no me encontraba con las condiciones mentales como para hablarle. Fui a la cocina y prepare algo para comer, ya que tenía mucha hambre y aunque había quedado pizza del día anterior, no se porque no quería probarla, en eso apareció Luthien con una cara de pocos amigos que ni siquiera me dieron ganas de decirle "Buenos Días", se sentó al lado mió y se comió la pizza que quedaba, luego se tomo sus cuantos vasos de agua y volvió a la pieza, así eran las típicas "mañanas" en casa, nunca me podía explicar como llevaba ese ritmo de vida, yo no lo soportaría.

Me encontraba leyendo acostada en la alfombra del living con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón cuando suena el teléfono de la casa

- yo contesto – dijo Luthien, había vuelto a la vida – hola? Si si claro… no no hay problema, yo la convenzo – mire con cara de desconfianza, eso me sonaba a algo raro- como a las 10? Si los espero… ya saben que traer… si si… esta bien… adieu!  
- convencer a quien? – dije apenas colgó el teléfono  
- Sev… -dijo arrodillándose a mi lado- tu sabes que te quiero cierto? Que tu eres mi mejor amiga… que eres como mi hermana cierto?... o sea eres… no se, no se como decírtelo…

que es lo que quieres? Ya se que quieres algo porque así te pones vez que me pides algo, así que no des mas rodeos y dime  
- puede haber fiesta aquí hoy en la noche?  
- tengo alguna opción?  
- la verdad es que no  
- esta bien, si es así…  
- ehhh!! Te kerooo – me dijo levantándose de un salto- aps! Una cosa mas…  
- que? – dije sin animo  
- viene Ethan.


	14. The Party

**Cap. 14 – The party!  
**  
- como que va a venir Ethan? – le dije alarmada  
- vamos amiga… eso ya es tema del pasado –dijo como si darle importancia y saliendo de mi rango visual

Ahora si que estaba mas que confundida, es que lo único que faltaba era que apareciera Ethan, mi ex, con el cual por primera vez había pasado todo, y eso había sido hace tan poco, no podría asegurar nada de esa noche, lo que si sabía era que sería muy larga.

Estaban llegando las personas a casa y como no podía quedarme encerrada en la pieza opte por participar, Ethan llego y lo salude como si fuera cualquier otro de los que estaban ahí.

Para que entrar en detalles, solo digo que el alcohol corría por todos lados, así como el agua, a eso de la 1 de la mañana todo el mundo ya estaba ebrio, incluyéndome, de un momento a otro llegó Ethan a sentarse a mi lado del sillón.  
- hola Sev –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla muy dulce  
- hola Eth, que te trae por aquí? –pregunté con una risita  
- una luz me llamaba desde la distancia, la seguí y eras tu  
- en serio? –se notaba que me quería ligar  
- si, sabías que estas hermosa esta noche?  
- no, no lo sabía  
- sabes que aun te amo cierto?  
- no, eso tampoco lo sabía, pero lamento no poder decir lo mismo  
- ya me has olvidado tan rápido?  
- podría decirse que sí  
- y con quien me has olvidado, con esos libros que escribe?  
- no te burles idiota, y no, no es con un libro, es con un hombre, y mucho mejor que tu  
- eso ya lo veremos

Ahí se corto la comunicación, mire hacia otro lado y el quedo a mi espalda, aprovechó de correr mi largo pelo dejando mi cuello al descubierto, el cual comenzó a besar, fue como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo con ese contacto que tanto anhelaba, ya que a pesar de todo lo que me decía y de que me había puesto los cuernos con una modelito, yo aun lo quería, pero deseaba en el fondo de mi corazón poder olvidarlo, no se si por eso, por causa del alcohol o por ambas que le seguí el juego.

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente en el sillón, en el ambiente había comenzado a subir la temperatura a medida que los segundos pasaban, de repente Ethan se levanto del sillón me tomó la mano y nos dirigimos a mi pieza. Entramos, cerramos la puerta con llave y continuamos lo que habíamos comenzado en el sillón, nos besamos cada vez con mayor intensidad acercándonos a la cama a cada segundo, una vez ahí comenzamos a recorrer nuestro cuerpo con las manos, a medida que nos íbamos desprendiendo de la ropa. Ambos estábamos solo en ropa interior, me encantaba como me miraba cada vez que estaba así casi desnuda frente a él, se acerco y me empezó a besar desde el cullo hasta el estómago, se entretuvo un rato en mi ombligo y termino de sacar la poca ropa que me quedaba, mientras yo me encargaba de hacer lo mismo con la de él, estábamos a punto de hacerlo cuando me llegó un momento de lucidez  
-espera, para por favor -le pedí  
-que sucede? –me dijo mirándome con sus ojos color miel  
-creo que deberíamos detenernos, esto no esta bien, ya no estamos juntos  
-sé que no estamos juntos, pero es que yo aun te amo  
-pero lo de nosotros ya fue, ya paso, esto se debe detener aquí –dije no muy convincente después de que escuche esa hermosa palabra de su boca e intentando salir de la cama  
-yo no creo lo mismo –me dijo tomándome con fuerza para que volviera al lugar

Comenzó a besarme una vez más y mi lucidez desapareció, nuestros movimientos eran cada vez mas rítmicos, hasta que ambos llegamos al éxtasis y nos quedamos abrazados, descansando luego de esa guerra en la cama.

Me vino un sentimiento de culpa horrible por lo que me puse a llorar, es que no podía, no debía haber pasado lo que pasó, pero fue algo que no pude evitar, en realidad si pude, pero el alcohol y su fuerza me lo habían impedido, me puse de espaldas a Ethan, el me abrazó y así llorando en silencio y con Ethan al lado me quede dormida.


	15. Blame!

**Cap. 15 – Blame!  
**  
Desperté por que el sol llegaba a mi cara, recordé de pronto la noche anterior, me di vuelta pero ya no había nadie, Ethan se había ido. Me puse una polera y un short y salí de la habitación, en el living estaba todo tirado, vestigios claros de lo sucedido horas antes, ordene un poco, pero deje trabajo para Luthien, ya que de ella había sido la idea de la fiesta, no le vendría mal trabajar un poco.

Me fije en la hora, eran cerca de las 12, así que me fui a duchar, ya que Jared llegaría en cualquier momento.

Me duche, vestí y arregle tranquilamente, luego fui a la cocina y tomé algo para el dolor de cabeza, junto con una gran cantidad de agua, tenía una resaca de las grandes, pero debía ocultarla lo mejor posible. Sonó el timbre, así que tomé mi cartera y salí, ahí en el umbral se encontraba Jared, más lindo que nunca, o al menos eso me pareció a mí.

- hola Sevya –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego un gran abrazo- no sabes cuanto te extrañe  
- hola! –lo salude no sintiéndome muy bien entre sus brazos- yo también te extrañe, como has estado? – me separé lentamente de él  
- bien gracias! Y tu, te encuentras bien?  
- si, estoy bien –mentí, la verdad es que me sentía pésimo, solo quería matarme- por que no nos vamos?  
- claro, vamos! –dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto

Nos dirigimos a un lujoso restaorant, almorzamos hablando sobre como había sido su viaje, la verdad es que yo estaba bastante silenciosa, algo extraño en mi, y a pesar de que Jared sospechaba que algo me sucedía, no preguntaba nada.

Luego fuimos al centro comercial, y en este divise unos segundos a Ethan, con el cual tan solo intercambiamos una mirada, la que basto para que me pusiese pálida, lo que obviamente Jared notó y se preocupo, me llevó a tomar asiento.

- estas segura que estas bien? –me preguntó preocupado  
- si, no te preocupes, es como si hubiese visto a un fantasma –le dije intentando calmarme  
- no quieres contarme? –puso cara de penita- tal vez yo podría ayudarte  
- estoy bien, en serio –no podía decirle la verdad y no sabía porque- me esperas un momento? Quiero ir al baño

Me pare y camine hacia el baño, siendo que realmente quería correr, apenas llegue explote en lágrimas así que me encerré en un cubículo a llorar un rato, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, pero… con quien?

Jared quedo solo en la mesa, y aún no se explicaba que era lo que le sucedía a Sevya, al menos las veces que la había visto antes siempre estaba feliz, pero ahora… ahora era como si una sombra cubriese sus ojos.

Ethan estaba tras el pilar y al ver que Sevya se alejaba de ese hombre que la acompañaba tuvo una macabra idea, él aun la seguía queriendo y a pesar de que por un error de él habían terminado, no permitiría que Sevya fuese de nadie más. Se comenzó a acercar a la mesa y se sentó frente a Jared.

- tengo que decirte algo –le dijo a Jared sentándose en el asiento que había dejado Sevya hace unos momentos  
- tu quien eres? –dijo Jared desconfiado  
- eso no importa, al igual que a mi no me interesa quien seas tu, aunque ya te reconocí…  
- entonces que es lo que quieres? – lo interrumpió Jared  
- sabias que tenemos algo en común?  
- ah si?, que sería eso que tenemos en común?  
- una mujer… Sev!  
- Sevya? La conoces?  
- claro que la conozco, y creo que mucho mejor que tu –dijo con malicia  
- a que te refieres?  
- es mi ex, y ayer pasamos la noche juntos  
- porque será que no te creo? –dijo Jared enfrentándolo  
- entonces como explicas que este tan extraña?  
- no lo sé, pueden haber mil motivos  
- bueno será mejor que me vaya  
- si, creo que es lo mejor –dijo Jared agresivo  
- ahh, una cosa mas  
- que? –Jared ya estaba cansándose  
- el fantasma que vio, era a mi! –y se fue.


	16. Discuss Part 1

**Cap. 16 – Discuss Part 1  
**  
Salí del cubículo y me mire en el espejo, se notaba que había llorado, y no poco debo decir, me lave la cara varias veces para que se me quitara lo rojo, pero ya que no resultaba y como no quería dejar a Jared tanto rato solo, me retoque el maquillaje y me dispuse a salir, me dirigí a la mesa.

Jared se quedo pensando en las palabras de ese chico que se le había acercado, lo había dejado en un mar de dudas, al ver venir a Sevya puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, debía ocultar sus dudas, por el momento.

- disculpa por haberte dejado tanto rato solo –dije  
- no te preocupes – dijo Jared sonriendo- te encuentras bien?  
- si –mentí otra vez- solo quiero salir de aquí  
- has estado llorando?  
- mmm - yo no respondí  
- que te parece si vamos a mi departamento? -sugirió  
- tienes departamento acá?  
- si, arrendamos uno con Shann el otro día  
- ehhh – dude ya que podía estar Shannon, pero al final accedí- esta bien, vamos

Salimos del centro comercial, Jared firmo unos cuantos autógrafos, nos subimos al auto y partimos hacia su departamento.

Cuando llegamos al edificio subimos en ascensor hasta el 4º piso, y la segunda puerta a la izquierda era el departamento de Jared, era un lugar muy acogedor que contaba de dos habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, un espacioso living y una cocina americana.

- esta muy lindo el depa – le dije  
- es un poco pequeño para lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero es bastante acogedor  
- si, tiene un raro ambiente a familiaridad – me reí de mi comentario  
- las cosas que dices – me dijo riendo- me alegro de ver esa sonrisa en tu cara, es la primera vez que aparece en todo el día

No supe que responder, ya que era la verdad, desde el día anterior que no me reía, fue como si me hubiese sacado un peso de encima, pero ahora que estaba seria otra vez, todo volvía a estar igual.

Nos sentamos en el sillón a conversar de nada especial la verdad, las próximas giras y eso, todo sobre Jared y la banda, yo no deseaba que me preguntara nada. Mis aportes eran bien pobres, "si, interesante, me imagino" y los repetía una y mil veces, de hecho en un momento me quede silenciosa, con los codos en las piernas y mi cabeza entre las manos, mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

Jared había dejado de hablar al ver que Sevya no respondía, que se había quedado absorta en sus propios pensamientos, lo que le dijo el chico que se le acercó en el centro comercial le dio otra vuelta en la cabeza, debía preguntarle, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Se levanto y se puso arrodillado delante de Sevya.

De pronto me sobresalté, ya que Jared se encontraba delante mío, a la altura de mis ojos mirándome con cara de preocupación

- que es lo que te pasa niña? –me preguntó tocando mi rostro y secando las lágrimas que habían caído sin que yo lo quisiera  
- solo estoy confundida, han pasado muchas cosas en solo pocos días –le dije como para que entendiera un poco lo que sucedía, claro que no quería dar detalles  
- estas segura que es solo eso? Que no ha pasado nada mas? –me pregunto acercándose cada vez mas a mi rostro  
- no, la verdad es que no se lo que me pasa – dije medio nerviosa por la cercanía

Jared se acercaba poco a poco a esa boca que lo llamaba desde hace semanas, la que aun no podía probar, estaba loco por el contacto, pero lo que podría haber pasado la noche anterior con ese chico no lo dejaba en paz, tenía que preguntarle, aunque matase la pasión del momento

- te puedo hacer una pregunta –me dijo a escasos milímetros de mi boca  
- claro –le dije sin parecer nerviosa, siendo que mi cuerpo convulsionaba  
- que es lo que sucedió ayer en la noche? –me miraba directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta  
- ayer… no paso nada, estuve en casa –dije desviando la mirada  
- estas segura de lo que me dices? –dijo tomándome el cuello con las manos  
- si, estoy segura –dije mirando su boca, ya que si lo miraba a los ojos me delataría, estaba a punto de besarme  
- me lo juras  
- ehh… te… te lo juro –dije derramando una lágrima, ya no podía mas con la mentira  
- entonces, porque hoy en la tarde un chico se me acerco y me dijo que habían pasado juntos la noche? –me lo pregunto así de directo  
- Ethan –susurre  
- que has dicho? –me dijo sosteniéndome frente a sus ojos con fuerza con un tono de voz un poco mas alto.


	17. Discuss Part 2

Cap. 17 - Discuss Part 2

Ya había dicho su nombre, me había delatado sola en una fracción de segundo, me separe de el, lo que no fue fácil ya que me sostenía con fuerza pero con delicadeza a la vez.

- que es lo que has dicho? –me pregunto con el mismo tono anterior  
- nada, no he dicho nada –le di la espalda, ya no podía mas en cualquier momento iba a explotar  
- has dicho Ethan? Ese es el nombre de tu ex, con el que has pasado la noche! –dijo alterado  
- no es lo que estas pensando –le dije sollozando sin darme vuelta  
- porque no me miras a los ojos para decírmelo, me juraste que no habías hecho nada!!  
- no fue mi culpa…  
- el te obligo –me interrumpió tomándome de los codos y obligándome a mirarlo  
- no, no lo hizo –dije bajando la cabeza  
- PORQUE ME LO JURASTE ENTONCES??!! –ya estaba mas que alterado  
- PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE LO SUPIERAS –dije gritando también  
- COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO???… YO CREÍ EN TI!!  
- QUE TE HE HECHO??? QUE YO SEPA NO SOMOS NADA, NO PUEDES EXIGIRME NADA

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Shannon con cara de no saber que pasaba que se escuchaban tantos gritos, yo intente separarme de Jared pero este me aferró con más fuerza

- ERES IGUAL A TODAS, SOLO ESPERAN UN POCO DE PUBLICIDAD, TODO LO QUE DECIAS ERA FALSO  
- no sabes lo que estas diciendo, era todo verdad, todo lo que escribí, lo de que las cosas fueran a su debido tiempo… todo lo dije porque quería que esto resultara perfecto –dije entre lagrimas, ya no podía gritar, no me quedaban fuerzas  
- MIENTES, AL IGUAL QUE MENTISTE HACE UN RATO, TODO FUE PARA SACAR PROVECHO, LO SE –me dijo remeciéndome  
- Jared suéltame, me estas haciendo daño –le pedí pero no me soltaba

Shannon miraba con la boca abierta el comportamiento de su hermano, la verdad es que no entendía porque estaba tan alterado

- ERES UNA MIERDA, COMO MUCHAS OTRAS QUE HE CONOCIDO, PENSAR QUE ME QUITABAS EL SUEÑO, QUE TODO LO QUE QUERIA ERA A TI… QUE EQUIVOCADO QUE ESTABA…  
- suéltame Jared en verdad me estas lastimando –dije casi en un hilo de voz llorando desconsoladamente  
- NO SE PORQUE TE BUSQUE, ERAS SOLO UNA MAS EN LA LISTA  
- pienso que en algún momento te arrepentirás de todo lo que dices, así como lo hago yo ahora de haber ido tras de ti, TRAS UN MALDITO SUEÑO!!! –creo que eso le llego bastante ya que me soltó, y lo hizo tan de improviso que yo como esta sin fuerzas caí al suelo de rodillas

Shannon seguía sin pescar el hilo de lo que pasaba, estaba como pegado en el puesto no decía ni hacia nada, simplemente no sabía como reaccionar

- tu no yo… TU ERES EL QUE ESTA MAL, EL QUE NO HA VISTO QUE NO ES NADIE PARA CONTROLAR LO QUE HAGO… acaso no crees que mi conciencia ya esta lo bastante mal COMO PARA QUE AHORA TU ME LO SAQUES EN CARA? –le dije desde la posición que había quedado en el suelo  
- yo… yo la verdad no había pensado en eso –me dijo mirándome con ojos cristalinos  
- pues créeme que se nota que NO PIENSAS EN NADA, y si quieres saberlo si, pase la noche con Ethan, tuvimos sexo luego de mucho alcohol…  
- LO SABIA, ERES UNA…  
- calla hermano después te arrepentirás de lo que digas –dijo Shannon interrumpiéndolo y colocándole una mano en el hombro para que se calmara  
- y quiero que sepas que no me siento para nada bien luego de eso –dije poniéndome de pie- me arrepiento con cada pedacito de mi ser, y si no te lo dije antes fue por vergüenza  
- en verdad siento… -dijo Jared ya mas calmado  
- NO SIENTAS NADA –le corte- lo hecho, hecho esta, si dijiste todo eso es porque lo sentías, lo bueno es que así me doy cuenta de la calaña de la que vienes  
- creo que ambos deberían calmarse –sugirió Shannon pero la mirada que le llego de mi parte le dio a entender que mejor no se metiera mas  
- no quiero saber mas de ti –dije sollozando  
- espera no creo que sea verdad –dijo Jared tomando de pronto el peso de mis palabras  
- ES LA VERDAD, NO PIENSO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SE FIJA EN LO QUE PUEDA SENTIR EL OTRO ANTES DE SACAR TODO EN CARA… NADIE ES PERFECTO, LO SABIAS? –ahora si que estaba alterada, no se de donde sacaba fuerzas para gritarle, creo que al fin me estaba desahogando  
- lo se, pero tu me mentiste, te lo pregunte mil veces, ahora veo que si no me lo dijiste era por algo, pero es que ese chico se me acerco y me dijo todo eso, me enoje mucho por saber que estabas con otro mientras yo pensaba en ti  
- yo también pensaba en ti, lo que sucedió con Ethan fue un error, del cual ya estoy pagando mas de lo que debería  
- ahora lo entiendo, pero es que en verdad me dieron muchos celos, el me dijo "ella es mia" y eso no me gusto  
- bien tarde que lo viniste a entender JARED LETO, y otra cosa YO NO SOY DE NADIE, NO SOY UN OBJETO, SOY UNA PERSONA DE CARNE Y HUESO QUE SIENTE, QUE SUFRE Y QUE LE LLEGAN LAS COSAS QUE LOS DEMAS DICEN –dije parándome enfrente de el y tocándome el pecho como para mostrar que también tenía corazón  
- en verdad que lo siento –dijo Jared intentando tomarme la mano

NO ME TOQUES, NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI… -dije llorando aun mas, que aunque no quería que fuese así, todo lo que había dicho me había dolido demasido- no… no me llames, no te me acerques… no te quiero en mi vida!! –tome mi cartera del sillón y salí como un rayó del departamento  
- SEVYA ESPERA!!! –me llamó Jared intentando correr tras de mi, pero Shannon lo detuvo  
- creo que es mejor que la dejes sola ahora, ya ambos dijieron muchas cosas debido a la rabia –le dijo Shannon con voz calmada  
- pero es que no entiendes? Yo la quiero, todo fueron unos estupidos celos  
- si lo se  
- no puedo dejar que se vaya sola, es tarde le puede pasar algo –dijo intentando pasar por la puerta, pero otra vez Shannon lo detuvo  
- no vayas, en verdad no es buen momento, voy yo y la dejo en casa vale? Prometo que la voy a cuidar –le dijo a Jared, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió dejando a Jared en medio de la habitación no sabiendo muy bien que hacer.


	18. Run away!

**Cap. 18 – Run away!!!  
**  
Salí lo mas rápido que pude del departamento de Jared, ni siquiera me espere el ascensor, sino que tome las escaleras y una vez que estuve a mas de dos cuadras del lugar me detuve en seco y me largué a llorar como una magdalena, la verdad es que no podía creer todo lo que me había dicho, habían cosas que me las merecía, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero otras no, y eran esas las que no le iba a perdonar. De tanto que había llorado y gritado ya no me quedaban fuerzas, se me habían acabado en mitad de la nada, ya casi ni me sostenía en pie, es extraño pero vez que lloraba mucho me cansaba tanto que a veces ni podía caminar, y esta era una de esas veces, por lo que poco a poco fui cayendo hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar.

Shannon sacó el auto lo mas rápido que pudo de los estacionamientos y empezó a recorrer las calles buscando a Sevya, no la veía en ningún lado, lo cual ya era extraño, y si le había pasado algo? No, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, no sabía aun muy bien lo que había pasado, aunque ya sacaba conclusiones con respecto a algo, pero aun así no era motivo para que su hermano reaccionara de esa manera. Dio vuelta en una esquina y vio que había una persona en plena vereda en el piso arrodillada, tenía que ser ella, no podía ser nadie más, así que se acercó y salió corriendo de la camioneta, dejándola en medio de la calle.

Mi mente no dejaba de repetirme todo lo que había pasado con Jared, mi noche con Ethan, los besos con Shannon, si hubiese tenido una pistola a mano, la habría utilizado para acallar todos esos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en ella. Sentí que había alguien atrás mío, y la verdad es que ni me preocupo quien fuera, quisiera lo que quisiera de mi, yo a la vida no le veía ningún sentido  
- Sevya… estas bien? –era la voz de Shannon, el cual se agacho para quedar a mi altura  
- no, no estoy nada de bien –le dije llorando, apenas me salía la voz  
- vamos levántate –dijo aferrando mis brazos y ayudando a que me incorporara  
- no me sueltes –le pedí -que sola no me sostengo en pie

Y así lo hizo, no me soltó, me paso un brazo por la cintura y me condujo al auto, yo tiritaba de pies a cabeza, pero no de frió, sino de que mi cuerpo ya estaba mas que cansado, no daba mas, estaba a punto de rendirse.  
- tienes frió? –me pregunto al notar que tiritaba- quieres que compremos algo? Estas muy pálida  
- no, la verdad es que solo quiero ir a casa  
- esta bien como quieras

Arrancó el auto y en unos minutos ya estábamos fuera de casa.  
- no se lo que habrá pasado para que pelearan así con mi hermano –me dijo- pero estoy seguro de que todo se arreglara  
- si te contara, créeme que lo haría, pero estoy muy cansada  
- lo sé, y se que me lo dirás cuando estés preparada para contármelo –porque es tan lindo me preguntaba yo  
- si tienes razón, lo mejor será que entre

Shannon bajo del auto me abrió la puerta y tal como había hecho antes, paso un brazo por mi cintura y caminamos lentamente por el sendero hasta la puerta, al llegar a ella la abrí, como era de esperarse no había nadie en casa. Shannon me condujo a la habitación en donde me recostó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado.  
- ahora quiero que estés tranquila vale? –me dijo  
- si, haré lo posible, pero no prometo nada –dije cerrando los ojos  
- en verdad, ya veras que todo se va a aclarar –me dijo convencido  
- no se porque me dices todo esto? –dije abriendo los ojos y mirándolo  
- lo digo porque es mi hermano y lo conozco  
- no me refiero a eso, sino a que… no se, no se supone que estas dentro del juego? O ya te saliste?  
- sigo dentro, pero me gusta jugar limpio  
- ahh, entiendo… que lindo que eres  
- tu eres hermosa –dijo pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla siguiendo el camino de mis lagrimas –nadie tiene el derecho de tratarte así, de que llores tanto por ello  
- me merezco una parte  
- no creo que merezcas nada de esto  
- bueno, pero también tengo un poco de culpa

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, por lo que Shannon tomo una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y me arropó.  
- lo mejor es que tomes un té con mucha azúcar, al menos así te volverán los colores –me dijo y se fue a la cocina a prepararlo

Mientras Shannon estaba fuera me puse el pijama y me acosté entre las sabanas y cerré los ojos, que bien se sentía estar así, tranquila, luego de un día demasiado agitado. De pronto sentí un dulce beso en mis labios, abrí los ojos y noté que esta Shannon sentado con una taza en la mano, por lo visto había dormitado unos minutos.  
- disculpa, no quise despertarte –dijo entregándome la taza  
- porque me besaste? – le pregunte tomando la taza y dando un sorbo, era un rico té con canela  
- porque tu boca me parece irresistible

no lo hagas mas, sino mi cabeza va a explotar en contradicciones y la verdad es que ya no aguanto mas  
- esta bien, como quieras, tu sabes que yo cumplo todo cuanto digas

Lo que dijo logró que se me formara una sonrisa, a lo que Shannon también respondió con una. Termine el té y deje la taza en el velador.  
- ahora que estas mejor, creo que debo de ocuparme de otra persona –dijo no queriendo nombrar a su hermano  
- si, ya has hecho demasiado por mi  
- nunca es demasiado si es para ti, aquí te dejo mi numero por si necesitas cualquier cosa –me dijo anotando en un papel que estaba encima del velador  
- muchas gracias por todo, en verdad que no se que habría hecho si no hubiese llegado, creo que aun estaría en medio de la calle  
- dulces sueños hermosa, y no pienses mucho, solo descansa –me dio un beso muy dulce en la frente y acaricio mi mejilla

Justo en ese momento entra Luthien a la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos nos percatamos de su presencia  
- te quiero –me dijo Shannon de repente  
- este yo…  
- no es necesario que me respondas, tan solo déjame… -se fue acercando y me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios- adiós!

Se dio vuelta para irse pero se topo con la cara de "no me lo puedo creer" de Luthien, y asomándose desde la puerta no estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Tomo.


	19. Volim Te! the meaning

**Cap. 19 -Volim Te! (the meaning)  
**  
- no me lo puedo creer –dijo Luthien sorprendida  
- este… amiga, no es lo que estas pensando –ahora si que me podía matar tranquila  
- mejor me voy –dijo Shannon avergonzado y salio de casa  
- me puedes explicar que es todo esto? –me dijo alterada  
- en otro momento, no me siento nada bien ahora  
- no, es que esto no puede esperar  
- en serio Luth no me siento bien! –le repetí otra vez, no quería alterarme  
- me importa un rábano que no te sientas bien, me lo cuentas ahora –me ordeno  
- que hace Tomo aquí? –dije cambiando el tema de una- hola Tomo!  
- hola Sevya –dijo sin saber donde meterse  
- Tomo me vino a acompañar porque fui a ver a Matt –dijo Luth como nada  
- y que tiene que ver Tomo con Matt?? –dije como para seguir hablando y desviar la atención de mi persona  
- es que vivimos en el mismo departamento, queda unos pisos mas arriba que el de Jared con Shannon –me explico Tomo  
- es bueno saberlo –dije  
- se ofreció a traerme porque Matt tuvo que salir a ver un asunto urgente y no me podía quedar allá  
- si, deberías ir a servirle algo –le dije como queriendo sacarlos de mi pieza  
- es mi idea o me lo dices para que me vaya???  
- no, no es tu idea, en verdad necesito descansar –estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, solo quería estar sola  
- porque no vamos y te preparamos café? –dijo Tomo a Luthien  
- esta bien –le respondió Luth- pero no te me escapas Sevya… me vas a tener que explicar muy bien lo que esta pasando  
- adiós – se despidió Tomo cerrando la puerta tras el

Al fin me quede sola en la habitación, me recosté e intente dormir, pero luego de unas mil vueltas y de casi quedarme sin lágrimas decidí que sin ayuda no iba a poder dormir, así que fui al baño de mi habitación y busque unas pastillas que tenía medio escondidas de la vista de Luthien, ya que vez que las tomaba ella me lo reprochaba, saqué dos de estas, siendo que con una sola ya quedaba durmiendo como una tabla, pero en mi situación desesperada quería dormir y no saber de nadie por varios días, me las tome junto con un vaso de agua y volví a la habitación, cerré la puerta con llave me tiré en la cama y luego de cinco minutos me dormí.

Luthien se fue directo a la cocina, Tomo la seguía, puso la cafetera, saco unos pastelitos del refrigerador y se sentaron en torno a la mesa de la cocina.

- Tomo te puedo pedir algo –dijo Luthien saliendo de sus pensamientos  
- claro, lo que quieras –respondió Tomo  
- quiero que no le comentes nada a nadie de lo visto antes, quiero que quede como un secreto entre tu y yo… Shannon y Sevya, ya que si es que Jared se llega a enterar, no solo el cariño entre hermanos, sino la banda entera estará involucrada  
- tienes razón, ojo que solo lo hago por el bien de la banda, porque es muy feo lo que esta haciendo Shannon  
- si, pero no podemos hacer nada… por el momento

Se creó un silencio incomodo entre ellos, en el cual Luth aprovecho de servir los cafés, volvió a su puesto y miro a Tomo, no entendía como le podía gustar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero así eran las cosas del corazón.

- en que tanto piensas? –la interrumpió Tomo  
- en… pienso –no sabía que decirle- pienso en lo que vimos  
- ya no pienses mas en ello, todo se arreglara pronto  
- espero que así sea, se nota a mares que Sevya esta confundida, y contando mas lo de ayer… -se tapó la boca, había hablado demás  
- que paso ayer? –quiso saber Tomo  
- nada, solo una pequeña fiesta  
- no pregunto mas, no tengo por que meterme

Se terminaron de tomar el café y Tomo dijo que se tenía que ir porque ya era bastante tarde, así que ambos se dirigieron a la puerta

- que duermas bien! –le dijo Tomo dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- tu también, adieu!! –le dijo viendo como Tomo se alejaba, pero había una cosa que ella deseaba saber desde hace tiempo –Tomo! –lo llamo  
- dime linda –le dijo de un modo tan tierno que le saco una sonrisa a Luth  
- quisiera saber… -dijo acercándose donde estaba él- que significa… volim te?  
- ah, eso… -dijo Tomo sonrojándose un poco y desviando en la mirada  
- si, por favor dime hace días que mis neuronas luchan por encontrarle un significado  
- volim te es una palabra en croata… que significa… –hizo una pausa en la que se fue acercando poco a poco a Luth y la abrazó y le dijo al oído –te quiero!  
- te quiero? –dijo Luthien como pensando  
- si –dijo Tomo separándose de ella, quedando frente a sus ojos –eso que dice es porque realmente lo siento  
- yo… -comenzó a decir Luthien pero Tomo la interrumpió  
- ya sabes que no quiero que digas nada obligada o por decirlo cierto?  
- si, lo se, por lo mismo… quiero decirte que yo… yo también te quiero!!!

Tomo caminó hacia Luthien acortando la distancia que se había generado desde que se habían separado de su abrazo, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó.


	20. Drugged!

**Cap. 20 – Drugged!  
**  
Luthien entró como un zombi a la casa luego de aquel beso con Tomo, y es que no podía creer que al final estuviese con él, ella lo quería mucho, de eso se había dado cuenta los últimos días, cuando ya no podía dejar de pensar día y noche en él. Se fue a su habitación y se durmió pensando en las hermosas palabras que se habían pronunciado.

Eran cerca de las 12 cuando Luthien se levantó y se fue a bañar, se vistió pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, fue al living y le extraño no ver a Sevya, pero decidió dejarla dormir un rato mas, por lo que se fue a cocinar. A eso de las 2, con el almuerzo ya listo fue a despertar a Sevya, intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave así que golpeo.

-Sevya! Estas ahí? Estas despierta? El almuerzo esta listo –escucho el celular de su amiga que sonaba, pero no lo atendía –Sevya?

Luthien se estaba preocupando, Sevya jamás dejaba su celular sin contestar, y menos se encerraba en su pieza, a no ser que hiciera alguna estupidez, se empezó a dar vuelta por la casa buscando una copia de la llave para abrir la habitación de su amiga, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- SEVYA! ABRE AHORA MISMO ESA PUERTA! –le grito al mismo tiempo que aporreaba la puerta

Luth estaba hace mucho rato intentando abrir la puerta, y si su amiga se había tomado esas pastillas otra vez? Decidió llamar a Tomo para que la ayudara, ya que era el único que sabia todo lo del día anterior.

- alo? –contesto Tomo  
- hola Tomo, soy Luthien –dijo esta  
- hola hermosa, como estas? –pregunto emocionado al otro lado del teléfono  
- bien gracias… ehmm… necesito que me hagas un favor?  
- dime, que es lo que necesitas de mi –dijo muy sensual  
- en realidad necesito tu ayuda, lo que pasa es… es que… Sevya se encerró en su habitación y estoy segura que hizo alguna estupidez  
- Sevya? Pero porque haría algo? –pregunto Tomo, se escucho la voz de Jared y Shannon que preguntaban que pasaba  
- por favor no le digas nada a los chicos, no quiero que vengan por acá, tu sabes porque  
- si lo sé, intentare despistarlos para que no pregunten –le dijo bajo a Luth para que solo ella escuchara  
- si, por favor ven rápido, estoy muy asustada  
- todo estará bien vale? Voy lo antes posible… Volim Te!  
- yo también te quiero!

Cortaron, y Luth se quedo esperando a que Tomo apareciera, lo cual al cabo de 30 minutos sucedió, esa media hora había sido una eternidad, momento demasiado valiosos como para perderlos, sonó el timbre y Luthien corrió a abrir.

- que bueno que llegaste –le dijo saludando a Tomo y dándole un abrazo –en verdad que estoy muy preocupada, el celular suena y suena, la puerta esta cerrada y no da señales de vida, si hizo algo malo le pasa la verdad es que me muero, es que no se que hacer y…  
- tranquila –la interrumpió Tomo acariciando su cabeza –ya veras que todo esta bien, solo tiene un sueño pesado –dijo esto y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca

Mis sentidos comenzaban a despertar otra vez, estaba tirada en la cama y algo sonaba, alguien hablaba, no alcanzaba a distinguir si era sueño o era realidad, no tenía fuerzas para moverme, no me importaba lo que pasara a mi alrededor, el mundo podría acabarse ahí mismo y poco me importaría… otra vez los sonidos a mi alrededor, que sucedía? No entendía nada, mi mente estaba bloqueada, poco a poco empezaba a sentir mi cuerpo me moví un poco en la cama… un celular, eso sonaba era mi celular, donde lo había dejado? Voces, alguien hablaba fuera de la puerta, pero no distinguía quienes eran. A cada momento estaba más conciente de la realidad, abrí los ojos, veía todo borroso, ya sea por los efectos de las pastillas o por la luminosidad, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, intente sentarme, pero se me dio vuelta el mundo así que volví a recostarme, otra vez el celular, tenía que encontrarlo, el sonido me tenia enferma, me senté al fin en la cama luego de un par de intentos. Alguien golpeaba la puerta y me llamaba, lo mejor que podía hacer era abrir, así que me levante y tambaleante me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

Luthien le explico todo cuanto pasaba a Tomo, lo que creía que Sevya se había tomado y lo que podría haberle pasado, ya antes había intentado matarse con esas famosas pastillas cuando supo que Ethan la había engañado y ahora que estaba confundida y todo, creía que podría hacer lo mismo, era su forma de evadir los problemas. Se dirigieron a la pieza de Sevya y Luthien intento por última vez llamarla, sin la esperanza de que la puerta se abriera.

SEVYA ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!!! –dijo golpeando con fuerza –si no abre tiró la puerta abajo –dijo dirigiéndose a Tomo  
- en verdad creo que serías capaz de hacer eso –dijo Tomo entre serio y divertido

Alguien me llamaba, conocía esa voz, era la de Luth… me demore lo que me pareció una eternidad en llegar a la puerta, el mundo se movía lento junto conmigo, abrí la puerta, la luminosidad otra vez me hizo ver mas borroso de lo que veía pero distinguía una silueta  
- ho…hola Luuuu…Luth!! –le dije, que rara salía mi voz era toda pastosa y lenta

Luthien casi se cae de la impresión al ver a su amiga, en verdad que esas pastillas la habían drogado, se notaba que trataba de enfocar la vista pero no lo lograba.


	21. Cold Water!

**Cap. 21**** – Cold Water!  
**  
- que has hecho Sevya? –me dijo enojada  
- naaadaaa… solo dormir, que maass? –le dije, no quería que supiera lo de las pastillas  
- apuesto a que has tomado esas cosas otra vez –me delató, paso por mi lado y de tan rápido que me caía al suelo y ahí me quede sentada a punto de dormir

Luthien fue al baño de la habitación de su amiga y ahí arriba del lavamanos estaban las famosas pastillas, abrió el frasco y vació su contenido en el inodoro y tiro la cadena, volvió a donde había dejado a Sevya.

Me caí al suelo, estaba a punto de dormirme otra vez, no veía nada bien, y tampoco me sentía nada bien, alguien estaba al lado mío tocando mi frente y tomando mi pulso.

- porque haces esto Sevya? –me pidió una explicación Luthien  
- no puedo más en verdad que no puedo –le dije comenzando a llorar  
- tu puedes eres fuerte, porque haces estas estupideces, que acaso no ves que no es nada bueno…  
- creo que no es el momento para esto –dijo una voz de hombre, no distinguía quien era- su pulso esta muy lento, no puedes dejar que se duerma  
- y que hacemos? –pregunto Luth, era idea mía o hablaban muy lento? –ya sé, vamos ayúdame a pararla

Luthien junto con ese hombre me levantaron del suelo y me llevaron no se a que lugar, de un momento a otro agua fría cayó sobre mí, fue como si mis sentidos despertaran todos al mismo tiempo, me acorde de todo lo de la noche anterior

- basta basta esta fría –le dije a Luth  
- es para que despiertes, no puedes dormir –me dijo ella, que era la que me sostenía dentro de la ducha  
- ya desperté –le dije irritada y llorando  
- Tomo puedes cerrar el agua? –pidió Luth, ahora sabía quien era ese hombre, pero no era mi momento de hacer preguntas

Luth me soltó y me senté en la ducha con las manos alrededor de las rodillas, estaba llorando otra vez

- que fue lo que paso para que hicieras esto? – me pregunto Luth apartando mi pelo mojado de la cara  
- tantas cosas dije llorando, tantas cosas que tengo atoradas en mi pecho, que no he podido contarte…  
- bueno ahora hay tiempo –me dijo –vamos a buscar ropa y me cuentas todo

Me puse un buzo con la ayuda de Luth, ya que aun estaba media lenta por lo de las pastillas y nos fuimos a sentar al living

- lo mejor es que comas algo –me dijo Tomo cuando llegamos al living- mientras hablan voy a preparar algo –y se fue a la cocina  
- que hace Tomo aquí? –le pregunte a Luth  
- necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara contigo y era el único al que podía acudir, el único que sabe todo lo de ayer –me dijo –pero eso después se explica, ahora cuéntame que pasó para que estés así

Ahí, sentadas en el sillón, mientras Tomo me preparaba algo de comer, me dispuse a contarle a Luthien todo lo pasado con Shannon, ya que ella solo sabia lo del día de ayer, lo que había hecho con Ethan y la pelea con Jared, fue un alivio poder contarle todo eso, en verdad que mi amiga me entendía sin pedir explicación de mis actos.

- y por todo eso es que estoy mal –le dije llorando a mas no poder  
- pero amiga, es normal que estés confundida, hace solo unos meses que terminaste con Ethan, Jared siempre ha sido tu amor, pero no contábamos con que Shannon fuese tan tierno  
- pero es que con Jared nos peleamos a muerte, me dijo cosas demasiado hirientes, como ya te conté  
- ambos estaban enojados, es obvio que dijeran cosas, pero no lo justifica –empezó a sonar mi celular otra vez –quien te llama tanto? Porque no contestas?

Luthien fue a buscar mi celular a la pieza y lo dejo en mi mano, lo abrí y vi que el que me llamaba era Jared, pero no le conteste, desvié la llamada y vi que tenia cerca de 30 llamadas perdidas, tanto de Jared como de Shannon, como no pensaba hablar con ninguno de los dos apague el celular.

- no quiero hablar con ellos –le explique a Luth que me miraba con cara rara por haber apagado el celular –creo que es mejor que me aleje por un tiempo, que este sola  
- si, puede ser, pero lo que si… no te niegues a lo que puedas llegar a sentir, no importa con cual de ellos sea  
- tienes razón, por ello necesito pensar

En ese momento apareció Tomo con una bandeja con comida, preparada por el, la dejo arriba de la mesita de centro y el se sentó en un sillón frente a nosotras. Yo me sequé las lágrimas, no quería llorar mas.

- espero que les guste –dijo Tomo con carita de niño que muestra a sus padres un trabajo  
- antes quiero darte las gracias por haber venido –le dije a Tomo  
- no hay porque, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por…  
- mejor probemos la comida –lo interrumpió Luthien tomando un plato

No le di mayor importancia a esa interrupción, aunque Tomo miró a Luthien con una cara bastante extraña, tomé un plato y me puse a comer, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, la comida estaba exquisita.

- esto esta delicioso –le dije a Tomo  
- si es verdad, donde aprendiste a cocinar así? –le preguntó Luth  
- bueno es que –dijo apenado- estudie gastronomía  
- que interesante –le dije –en verdad que es lo mejor que he probado

Estuvimos ahí conversando los tres un rato, era muy simpático Tomo, entre ambos me hacían reír con lo que decían, así se me olvidaban mis problemas. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Luthien hablo

- tengo una idea! –dijo saltando del sillón, haciendo que Tomo y yo nos asustáramos, los tres nos pusimos a reír  
- que se te ocurrió? –le pregunte entre risas  
- que les parece si nos vamos a la casa de campo de mis padres unos días?


	22. Hide Yourself!

**Cap. 22**** – Hide Yourself!  
**  
La idea de Luthien de irnos unos días a la casa de campo no era mala, de hecho acepte casi de inmediato. Al otro día en la mañana ya estábamos cagando el auto con las maletas, Tomo estaba con nosotras, se había ofrecido a llegar más temprano para ayudarnos en lo que necesitáramos, para mí que era más para estar con Luth, esos dos algo me ocultaban. ¬¬

Nos subimos al auto, yo iba en el asiento de atrás, Tomo manejando y Luth de copiloto, emprendimos el viaje, pero no íbamos precisamente en la dirección correcta

- donde vamos? –pregunte a Luth- no se supone que tu casa queda para el otro lado?  
- si, queda en la dirección opuesta, es que se me ocurrió invitar a Matt para que nos acompañara y tenemos que pasarlo a buscar –me explicó  
- ah, esta bien –algo se me vino a la cabeza de repente al divisar el edificio- pero no vive en el mismo edificio que Shannon y Jared? –dije alarmada  
- si, pero no te preocupes no creo que se levanten aun –dijo Tomo  
- como tan así? Si ya son las 11… deben estar de que rato en pie  
- no lo creo, dudo que aparezcan –me intentaba tranquilizar Luth

Llegamos al edificio, no había nadie afuera, Tomo agarró su celular y llamó Matt para que bajara

- en dos minutos esta aquí –nos dijo

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio, yo pensé que era Matt que ya había llegado, aunque me extrañaba la rapidez, pero no era una persona la que salía, sino dos y eran ambas muy conocidas…

- son… son Jared y Shannon? –pregunte sin querer mucho oír la respuesta, ya me estaba enterrando en el asiento  
- si son ellos –dijo Luthien nerviosa- y… nos vieron… viene hacia acá  
- MIERDA! –dije

Salte del asiento como un resorte y me tire como pude a la parte de atrás, donde siempre había una tercera corrida de asientos, pero ahora ahí habíamos dejado las cosas, por ende los asientos estaban guardados, saque una manta de uno de los bolsos y me la tire encima.

Jared y Shannon estaban saliendo del edificio en ese momento, iban a comprar unas cosas para preparar almuerzo, cuando divisaron a Luth en un auto estacionada en la entrada y a Tomo manejando, así que decidieron acercarse para saludar. Shannon notó un movimiento extraño desde el asiento de atrás.

- hola chicos –saludo Jared afirmándose en la ventana de Luth  
- ho.. hola Jared… como estas? –dijo Luth girando la cabeza ya que se había quedado viendo a Sevya, lo que le había causado un ataque de risa, que en ese momento debía controlar  
- bien gracias! –respondió Jared  
- como estas Shann? –pregunto Tomo  
- bien… bien –dijo este mirando al asiento trasero –venía alguien con ustedes?

La pregunta de Shannon sorprendió tanto a Luthien como a Tomo, ninguno de los dos sabía que contestar, mientras Jared también miraba al asiento trasero como para averiguar de quien se trataba. Yo estaba más quieta que un muerto entre los bolsos, para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia

- no… quien mas iba a venir con nosotros? –pregunto Tomo lo mas naturalmente que pudo  
- no lo sé, para mi que son alucinaciones mías –dijo Shannon, pero la verdad es que se había dado cuenta de que Sevya se estaba ocultando  
- de que hablas bro?… yo no he visto a nadie –dijo Jared no entendiendo lo que hablaban  
- en fin para donde van? –preguntó Shannon interesado  
- vamos a… vamos a… -en ese momento salio del edificio Matt corriendo con sus cosas  
- siento haberme demorado chicos es que… -dijo Matt pero dejo de hablar al ver a Shannon y Jared al lado del auto  
- tu también vas? –dijo Jared medio apenado –no nos invitan a nosotros?  
- es que vamos a hacer una parrillada y a ti no te gustaría ir –dijo Tomo como para darle a entender porque no iba  
- pero igual estaría bueno pasar un rato entre amigos –dijo Jared con cara de pena  
- vamos bro no jodas… si hoy es un día de hermanos… mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde y tengo hambre –dijo Shannon tratando de llevar a Jared a otro lado, sabía que Sevya no quería verlos, a ninguno de los dos  
- si, será mejor, adiós chicos que les vaya bien! –dijo Jared- Matt y Tomo los quiero de vuelta para los ensayos!  
- si no te preocupes –respondieron Tomo y Matt al unísono haciendo que todos rieran  
- adiós! –se despidió Shannon y con Jared se alejaron

Matt se subió al auto y tiró los bolsos en la parte de atrás donde iba yo, por lo que pegue un quejido, Matt se sobresalto al escucharme. Como el coche ya había salido del alcance visual de Shannon y Jared, decidí volver a mi asiento de antes, así que me senté al lado de Matt.

- que hacías escondida ahí? –me pregunto medio asustado por mi repentina aparición  
- es que… no quería ver a Jared, discutimos el otro día, y no quiero hablarle aun –explique a la rápida, no quería que supiese lo de Shannon  
- ah, entiendo, hubiese sabido me iba a su casa, pero Tomo no me dijo nada  
- da lo mismo ya paso, mejor disfrutemos el viaje

Y así, los cuatro, Tomo, Luth, Matt y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de campo de mi amiga para pasar unos cuantos días.


	23. Break Time! I

**Cap. 23 – Break time! I****  
**  
Tras unas dos horas de viaje llegamos a la casa de campo de los padres de Luthien, era una linda casa colonial de dos plantas, rodeada de un gran bosque. Tomamos los bolsos y entramos a la casa.  
- bueno chicos –dijo Luthien tirando sus cosas al sillón- bienvenidos!  
- wow! –dijo Tomo mirando a su alrededor –esta demasiado… grande y linda!  
- si –dijo Matt viendo unos cuadros colgados de la pared- me encantaron estas pinturas  
- hace tiempo que no venía –dije acercándome a una foto que estaba sobre la chimenea, en donde salíamos Luth y yo- años la verdad… que edad teníamos… unos 18?  
- si –dijo Luth acercándose a mi, los chicos venían tras ella- fue ese verano en que egresamos del cole, unas semanas antes de entrar a la universidad  
- se conocen hace años por lo que se ve –dijo Matt observando bien la foto  
- si, casi de toda la vida –dije abrazando a Luth y dándole un besito en la mejilla  
- y no han cambiado nada –dijo Tomo- eso si… cada día están mas hermosas –eso lo dijo mirando a Luthien directamente  
- ya… -dijo Luth cambiando el tema, ya que se había sonrojado un poco- dejémonos de sentimentalismos y vamos a ver las habitaciones

Seguimos a Luthien camino a la segunda planta de la casa, en la que había una gran sala de estar y un pasillo con una serie de puertas  
- Sevya… tu te quedaras en la misma habitación de siempre? –me pregunto Luth  
- SI! –dije emocionada- que recuerdos! Voy a dejar mis cosas y después bajare a preparar algo para que almorcemos, los esperare abajo! –dicho esto cerré la puerta a mis espaldas

Luthien con los chicos se quedaron decidiendo donde dormiría, ella se quedaría en la primera pieza de la derecha, Tomo en la primera de la izquierda y Matt en la que estaba al lado de esta última, cada uno fue a ordenar las cosas a su respectiva habitación.

Tras cerrar la puerta me encontré en esa habitación que tantos recuerdos me traía, alguno de los mejores veranos de mi adolescencia los había pasado en esa casa, con mis mejores amigos, de los que me había separado por los estudios… esperaba verlos algún día otra vez. Saqué las cosas de mi bolso y las puse en uno de los cajones, me hice una coleta alta y baje a preparar algo de comer.

Entre a la cocina y busque los implementos, cuando estaba en medio de la preparación llegó Tomo  
- que estas cocinando? –me preguntó  
- panqueques rellenos con acelga y salsa blanca –le respondí  
- quieres que te ayude en algo?  
- podrías hacer las acelgas mientras yo hago los panqueques?  
- claro

Así cocinando y conversando se nos hizo muy ameno el rato ahí en la cocina, a los minutos se nos unieron Luth y por ultimo Matt, luego de unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos todos sentados a la mesa, disfrutando de esa rica comida.

Con Luthien nos pusimos a contar las locuras que hacíamos de niñas entre el bosque, las de veces que nos perdíamos y que creábamos campamentos, los chicos se retorcían de la risa con nuestras historias, claro que luego nos tocó reír a nosotros con lo que nos contaban de los conciertos y las giras… la cosa es que cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora ya eran pasada las 2 de la mañana, así que decidimos ir a dormirnos. Cada uno entro a su habitación. Yo no estaba tan cansada, así que tomé una manta mi cuaderno y un lápiz y me senté en un sillón del balcón, que tenía la habitación, a escribir unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que pensaba de lo que había pasado y unas ideas locas para mi libro, luego de unas horas entre y me dormí al instante.

Tomo acababa de entrar a su habitación, no se explicaba como Luthien podía actuar tan normal, siendo que el se moría de ganas de darle un beso, de no perder ni un segundo de esta cerca de ella, de decirle lo mucho que la quería, no sabía porque ella quería ocultarlo a como diera lugar del resto. Decidió en esos pocos minutos en los que paseó por la habitación que debía hablar con ella, pero esperaría un rato a que los chicos se durmieran.

Tomo salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y tocó la puerta de Luthien, al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar, miró hacia la cama pero no estaba, una agradable brisa llego hasta el, por lo que se dio cuenta que estaba en el balcón, llegó lentamente hacia ella…  
- en que es lo que piensas? –le dijo apoyándose al lado de ella en el balcón mirando el bosque  
- en que fue una buena idea venir para acá –respondió Luthien  
- que es lo que pasa entre nosotros?

porque lo preguntas?  
- es que yo pensé, que luego de lo que nos dijimos el otro día, ahora estaríamos juntos  
- tienes razón, pero no sé, pienso que es muy rápido, al menos para hacerlo público  
- bueno, pero que hay entre nosotros?  
- no se a que te refieres –dijo Luthien mirándolo a los ojos  
- no quiero que solo seamos amigos, no puedo estar así y ver que te me escapas teniéndote al frente –le dijo Tomo tomando su mano  
- pero es que, yo te quiero, lo sabes, pero no quiero que todos sepan aun –dijo Luth bajando la mirada  
- esta bien, pero quiero que estés conmigo –dijo tomándole el mentón para que lo mirara- quiero que seas mi novia  
- ser… ser tu novia? –pregunto nerviosa  
- si, que es lo que me respondes? –dijo Tomo acercándose a cada segundo mas a los labios de Luth  
- si –dijo y cerraron eso con un largo y tierno beso a la luz de la luna.


	24. Break Time! II

**Cap. 24**** – Break Time! II  
**  
Me desperté temprano al otro día en la mañana, la verdad es que no había dormido muy bien, soñé toda la noche con cosas extrañas en las que aparecía Shannon, Jared y Ethan, los cuales me sacaban en cara todo lo que había hecho, y mi voz no se escuchaba por lo que no me podía defender. Salí de la cama y me fui al baño, me mire al espejo, se notaba que había llorado al dormir, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, me metí a la ducha y ahí estuve un buen rato, me vestí y baje a preparar el desayuno.

Matt abrió los ojos desorientados, esa no era su habitación, poco a poco recordó que se había ido unos días a la casa de campo de Luthien, si ella supiera las cosas que pasaban por su corazón… pero no se había atrevido a decírselas, prefería tenerla de amiga en lugar de que se alejara de él. Se levantó, tomó una ducha y bajo junto con un libro a sentarse un rato al lado de la chimenea a leer.

Cuando baje había alguien sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea

- Hola Matt –le dije cuando lo reconocí – como amaneciste?  
- Hola Sevya, muy bien, dormí como no lo hacía hace tiempo –me respondió  
- me alegro, que hayas descansado –dije bostezando y poniéndome al lado de la chimenea  
- parece que no fue tu caso, se ve que estas cansada, que es lo que te impidió descansar? Claro si es que quieres contármelo  
- tonterías, nada importante, una pelea que tuve con Jared  
- supe acerca de eso, en verdad que lo siento, me encanta como se ven juntos, espero que las cosas se arreglen, ya verás que todo estará bien –me dijo con una sonrisa –no quieres sentarte?  
- no gracias, si estoy aquí solo para tomar un poco de calor, ahora iba a preparar el desayuno  
- quieres que te ayude?  
- no gracias –le dije caminando a la cocina- me hará bien para pensar en otra cosa  
- bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas vale? –me dijo volviendo a la lectura de su libro  
- vale –le dije entrando a la cocina

Tomo despertaba de a poco, recordando aquel beso en el balcón la noche anterior, se movió un poco y se topo con el cuerpo de alguien que dormía a su lado (no piensen mal que solo durmieron como bien dice la palabra) vio que ahí estaba Luthien durmiendo apaciblemente, por lo que decidió no despertarla, así que se fue a su habitación, se ducho y bajo, quería prepararle a todos algo rico de desayunar.

- Hola Tomo! –lo saludo Matt al verlo bajar las escalera  
- Hola Matt que tal todo? – pregunto Tomo  
- bien, aquí leyendo un poco, ya que con los ensayos y las giras no había podido terminar de leer este libro –dijo mostrándoselo  
- que bien –dijo Tomo, pero su tono no convencía a nadie, era de que era lo mas aburrido del mundo –quieres que te traiga algo? Voy a preparar el desayuno  
- creo que ya tienes competencia en la cocina  
- esta Sevya allá?  
- si, ya lleva un buen rato, creo que entre los dos podrían poner un restauran –dijo Matt a modo de broma  
- y tu obviamente la dejaste hacer todo sola –dijo a modo de cómo tan poco caballero  
- no, ella me dijo que no necesitaba ayuda, que quería distraerse  
- será mejor que me quede acá entonces, con las ganas que tenía de cocinar –dijo poniendo cara de pena  
- no seas nene quieres?  
- era solo una broma –ambos rieron

Entre a la cocina y puse a hervir el agua, luego calenté leche hice unos cuantos panquequitos, en verdad amaba los panqueques, tostadas, café, pique unas cuantas frutas y luego de que todo estuvo listo puse la mesa.

- chicos esta listo el desayuno! – los llame desde el comedor

Se acercaron Tomo y Matt, era obvio que Luth aun no se iba a levantar, estaba acostumbrada a abrir los ojos varias horas más tarde que el resto de los mortales. Así que sin mas me senté a la mesa e indique a los chicos que hicieran lo mismo mientras me servia un poco de todo.

- no vamos a esperar a Luth –preguntó Matt  
- si la esperamos créeme que terminaríamos cenando lo que tenemos en la mesa –dije mientras daba un mordisco a la tostada

Los chicos creo que entendieron mi acotación así que ambos se sentaron y comenzamos a hablar mientras disfrutábamos de ese rico desayuno.

Luthien se despertó y al sentirse sola en la cama no se extraño, ya que era obvio que Tomo ya se habría levantado, así que se baño y bajo. Encontró a los chicos desayunando, los saludo a todos con un movimiento de mano y se puso a comer, nunca despertaba de buen humor en las mañanas.

Así paso la mañana, cerca de la hora de almuerzo Tomo se fue a cocinar, Matt y Luth salieron a recorrer el bosque y yo me fui a la sala en donde estaban los instrumentos musicales, los libros y las cosas para pintar, era como un estudio de arte, en el cual me encantaba estar.

Dos días como aquel siguieron, en los que a escondidas Tomo y Luth intentaban estar el uno con el otro sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, en lo que pasaban las noches abrazados solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro en sus brazos. Mientras Matt por su parte intentaba aclaran sus pensamientos con respecto a lo que sentía por Luth, y en los que yo intentaba no pensar simplemente, solo disfrutar de ese gran bosque, por los cuales paseaba sola en la tarde y la música, que hace mucho tiempo había dejado aparte, pero que ahora comenzaba a ser parte de mi vida una vez mas.


	25. Break Time III!

Cap. 25** – Break Time! ****III**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Ya llevábamos cuatro días en la casa de campo de los padres de Luthien. Mi celular no había dejado de sonar, por lo que terminé apagándolo sin importar quien llamara o los miles de mensajes que quedaran. Esa mañana había amanecido lloviendo, por lo que decidí salir a caminar, quería que la lluvia me purificara, quede completamente empapada, pero no por ello volví a la casa.

Luthien estaba mirando por el ventanal que estaba al lado de la chimenea, preocupada de que Sevya no volvía, hace horas que había salido y la lluvia estaba a cada momento peor. Tomo se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda, le dio un beso a la mejilla, Luthien sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Tomo. A ninguno de los dos les preocupaba estar así, ya que Sevya había salido y Matt estaba durmiendo en su habitación.  
- que es lo que te preocupa ahora? –le dijo Tomo mirando hacia fuera, al bosque  
- quien crees que es… Sevya, salio hace horas y aun no regresa y la lluvia esta peor a cada momento –le explico Luthien  
- no crees que ya esta bastante grande como para cuidarse sola?  
- puede ser, pero cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque  
- a estado bien estos días, ya se esta recuperando, déjala… un poco de agua no le hará mal

Las palabras de Tomo lograron que Luth se calmara, esta se dio vuelta y quedo frente a él, ambos se miraron unos segundo y luego se besaron, así estuvieron un rato, se sentaron en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, abrazados, mirando caer la lluvia.

Llevaba horas caminando, aunque no le había prestado mucha atención al tiempo, pero comencé a sentir frió y vi que el sol se estaba ocultando así que decidí volver. Camine rápidamente y entre a la casa, me quede unos segundo en la puerta sacándome los zapatos que estaban llenos de barro, entre y lo primero que vi fue a Tomo y Luth sentados en el sillón al lado de la chimenea casi besándose, por lo que decidí fingir una tos para que se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí, ya Luthien me explicaría que había entre ellos.  
- cof cof –simule la tos  
- Sevya? –dijo Luth separándose rápidamente de Tomo y caminando hacia mi- donde estabas? Tan mojada que llegaste… te vas a enfermar, anda a sacarte esa ropa –me lo dijo muy rápido a modo de mamá, pero estaba roja por la situación en la que la había encontrado  
- si mamá –le dije poniendo voz de niña –pero yo sabré que hago… jajaja… al igual que tu… jajaja

Sin decir mas y dejando a Luth y Tomo con cara de "Queeee?" me fui a mi habitación, me di un baño de agua caliente para entrar en calor, ya que tenía cierto grado de hipotermia, después me vestí y baje. Llegue al living y no vi a nadie, por lo que me dirigí a la cocina, estaba hambrienta, pero vi que Luth y Tomo ya estaban preparando algo, me pidieron que fuera a despertar a Matt, así que fui a buscarlo.

Matt estaba durmiendo y lo despertó el sonido del celular, vio la pantalla, quien lo llamaba era Jared  
- hola? –contestó Matt con voz de sueño  
- Matt… cómo estas? –dijo Jared al otro lado del teléfono  
- bien gracias! –dijo Matt con voz mas despierta  
- supongo que llegan mañana para los ensayos cierto?  
- si, a que hora son?  
- en la mañana, a eso de las 9  
- por que tan temprano? –dijo Matt como si fuera la locura mas grande del mundo  
- porque en la tarde tenemos una sesión de fotos –le dijo Jared pacientemente  
- ohhh lo había olvidado  
- me di cuenta… -dijo Jared riéndo  
- nos vamos ahora en la… -alguien interrumpió

Llegue a la pieza de Matt, se sentía que estaba hablando con alguien por su celular, así que entre precipitadamente y me lancé sobre su cama, como una niña pequeña  
- Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt! –grite y me puse a saltar en su cama  
- Que pasa? –me dijo asustado por mi grito y repentina aparición, se separó del celular  
- Te vine a despertar porque esta lista la cena –le explique – con quien hablabas… con quien me engañas? –le dije a modo de broma haciéndole cosquillas  
- estaba hablando con… -dudo mientras se reía  
- con quien? –dije fingiendo celos- Te apuesto a que una niña por ahí… -le dije moviendo mis cejas –me voy a poner celosa en verdad –dije riendo a mandíbula batiente  
- no, la verdad es que estaba… estoy… hablando con… Jared

Me puse sería en un dos por tres, Jared me había escuchado de seguro, así que haciéndole señas de que se apurara a bajar salí de la habitación más que rápido. Matt volvió a tomar el celular  
- Jared sigues ahí? –le pregunto dudoso del modo en que le respondería su amigo, de seguro había reconocido la voz de Sevya  
- si, sigo aquí… -dijo como entendiendo el no haber sido invitado  
- bueno nos vamos hoy en la noche con Tomo y…  
- era Sevya quien hablo? –le interrumpió Jared  
- ehmm –Matt pensó que no había razón para mentir- si, esta aquí… pero lo que escuchaste era solo broma  
- si, me doy cuenta –dijo un poco celoso y triste a la vez- espero que lleguen temprano, hay mucho que hablar… -cortó

Matt se quedo pensando en que le iba a llegar un enorme reto al día siguiente, pero no se iba a preocupar ahora de eso, Tomo lo ayudaría a que Jared no se enojara, bajo a cenar.

Llegue a la cocina mas que pálida y me senté en la silla mas próxima  
- le avisaste a Matt? –me pregunto Luth, cuando se dio vuelta a verme quedo plop, no sabía que me pasaba- te sientes bien? Que paso? Yo dije que te iba a hacer mal salir a la lluvia…  
-no es por eso –la tranquilice- lo que pasa es que llegue a despertarlo y me puse a molestarlo y ponerme celosa en juego porque estaba hablando por celular, pero era Jared que estaba al otro lado, me escucho… -dije como en trauma  
- nooo… ahora si que se armo grande –dijo Tomo- la va a cargar con nosotros.

- no creo, en verdad va a entender las razones de Sevya para que no viniera –explicó Luth haciendo que Tomo y yo respiráramos mas tranquilos  
- Tomo –dijo Matt apenas llego a la cocina- debemos volver esta noche, mañana a las 9 hay ensayo y en la tarde una sesión de fotos  
- oh! Ya nos vamos a tener que ir – dijo Tomo triste- chicas se van con nosotros?  
- Luth quedémonos un par de días más… porfis! –le rogué con carita de pena  
- este… -Luth no sabía que contestar, quería estar con Tomo, pero no podía dejar sola a su amiga- esta bien, nos quedamos pero solo un par de días vale? –miro a Tomo con cara de "así es la amistad"

Cenamos, los chicos arreglaron sus cosas y se fueron, Tomo nos vendría a buscar en un par de días, y así nos quedamos solas con Luthien en la inmensidad de esa casa.

* * *

**Reviews ? :D **

**Un beso lectores (a) ! **


	26. Attack!

**Cap.**** 26 – Attack!**

* * *

****  
Los dos días que siguieron intente sacarle la verdad de su relación con Tomo a Luth por todos los medios, pero no había caso, vez que le preguntaba ella salía con que tenía que hacer algo urgente o cualquier otra cosa de última hora, por lo que ya casi ni hablábamos, a ese extremo ella evitaba mi presencia para no ser descubierta, por lo que no tuve mas remedio que dedicarme a mis propias cosas, ya saldría esa relación a la luz con el tiempo.

Estaba arreglando el bolso lentamente, me daba miedo volver otra vez a la realidad, bueno es que eso días en medio de la naturaleza habían sido como un cuento de hadas, todos demasiados tranquilos y perfectos, pero tenía que regresar, tenía que afrontar esos fantasmas tan recientes que me atormentaban y no me dejaban dormir.

Luthien estaba con su bolso listo hace horas, sentada en el living atenta a cualquier sonido que le diera alguna señal clara de que Tomo se acercaba… sonó la bocina de un coche, por lo que Luthien se levantó rápidamente a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba Tomo, se lanzó en sus brazos y le dio un gran beso.

- lista para volver? –pregunto Tomo acariciándole el pelo  
- hace días… la que yo creo que no quiere volver es Sevya –respondió Luth- te extrañe tanto Tomito –así le decía de cariño  
- yo también te extrañe –dijo dándole otro beso- será mejor que llames a Sev

Ya había terminado de ordenar mi bolso, pero no quería bajar aun, estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacía la ventana con mi mente en blanco, hasta que me sobresalte al escuchar que Luth golpeaba mi puerta

- Sev? Ya llego Tomo, es mejor que bajes para irnos –me dijo y volvió a bajar sin esperar respuesta

Yo como niña obediente agarre mi bolso, tomé aire y salí, al llegar al living salude a Tomo y nos subimos al auto, Luth estaba de copiloto, Tomo manejaba y yo iba atrás, conecte mi mp4 y cerré los ojos.

- quieres que vayamos a cenar? –le pregunto Tomo a Luth cuando estaban a escasos minutos de llegar a la casa  
- me encantaría, pero solo yo? No podemos invitar a Sevya? –dijo Luth  
- si tu quieres puede venir, pero es mejor preguntarle  
- pero es que no quiero que se quede sola en casa  
- va a estar bien, en serio, vamos pregúntale, si quiere ir vamos los tres, sino solo nosotros dos, vale?  
- esta bien… -dijo a Tomo- Sevya, quieres ir a cenar con nosotros? –pregunto Luth como no le contestó le toco el pie

Estaba más que concentrada en la música, por lo que no escuche lo que Luth me decía hasta que me toco el pie para que le prestara atención

- ah? –dije sacándome los audífonos  
- que si quieres ir a cenar con nosotros? –me dijo Luth  
- no chicos, no se preocupen, a mi déjenme en casa y ustedes disfruten

Llegamos a casa, a mi me dejaron con mis bolsos allí y ellos se fueron, luego de todo lo que habían hecho por mi se merecían estar solos un rato, yo sabía que había algo entre ellos aunque no me lo quisieran decir.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, al entrar pisé algo que estaba en el piso, pero estaba todo oscuro así que no vi lo que era, prendí la luz y vi que había un sobre en el piso, lo levanté, decía "Sevya" nada mas que mi nombre, caminé a mi habitación, deje los bolsos en el suelo a un lado de la cama y luego abrí el sobre, en el cual venía un cd y una nota que decía:

"He intentado hablar contigo todos estos días, pero me aburrí de insistir, en verdad entiendo las razones de que quieras estar sola y no quieras hablar conmigo… escribí una canción pensando en todo lo que nos ha pasado, por eso el cd, es un acústico de la canción, escúchala… Jared!"

Tome dudosa el cd, no sabía si quería escucharlo, pero me dije a mi misma que tenía la necesidad de saber que era lo que Jared me quería decir, prendí la radio coloque el cds y lo escuche.

"Esta canción es para ti, se llama… Attack" (para que poner la letra si todas la conocen)

Apenas escuche la primera parte de la canción me puse a llorar, mis lagrimas explotaron en un segundo, sentía que todo lo que decía era real, al final quien lo había defraudado era yo, pero lo que mas me llego de toda la canción fue la frase "Your promises, they look like lies, your honesty, like a back that hides a knife" y la manera en la que se notaba que Jared lloraba al decirlas, masoquistamente volví a poner la canción y que esta se repitiera una y otra vez…

luego de escucharla un par de veces mas no pude con la culpa y fui a buscar esas benditas pastillas para acabar con todo de una vez, pero Luth las había votado todas, no sabía que hacer, fui al bar y saque todas las botellas de licor que habían, me tomé dos de whisky en menos de diez minutos y seguí con unas de vodka, ya estaba mas que mareada, había votado las botellas y roto todo lo que encontraba delante mío, fui y puse la música mas alta, se debe de haber escuchado en toda la cuadra, en un momento no me pude mantener en pie y caí al suelo y así de espaldas me quede bebiendo cada vez mas alcohol.

* * *

**Por diios Sevya y sus "benditas" pastillas **

**peero Luth es tan buena amiga :D jajaja que depre :O**

**Reviews? porfiis diganme que tal la histo! :B **

**Un beeeso! **


	27. Stolichnaya

**Cap. 27**** – Stolichnaya! (una marca de vodka)**

* * *

Luthien y Tomo estaban en el restaurante, apenas llegaron fueron atendidos y pidieron lo que se servirían, mientras esperaban unas cuantas fans fueron a pedirle autógrafos a Tomo, el cual con mucho gusto se los dio. Estaban en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, no porque quisieran ser vistos, sino porque no había otro lugar desocupado. Estaban tomados de la mano, las cuales tenían sobre la mesa, pero las ocultaron rápidamente al notar unos flashes que venían desde fuera, igual no había sido una buena idea ir a ese lugar, pero era el mejor que conocían.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, sobre como habían estado los ensayos, la sesión de fotos y que es lo que les había dicho Jared cuando llegaron.  
- casi ni nos habla –dijo Tomo triste  
- pero si la culpa no es de ustedes, es mas él y Sevya, no se tienen que enojar con quienes los rodeamos y los apoyamos siempre –dijo Luth tratando de que sonriera  
- tienes razón, pero igual anda muy raro, espero que pronto se arreglen, los ensayos no estuvieron nada bien, esta como perdido e irritable  
- bueno no es para menos, Sevya tampoco lo esta pasando muy bien, pero es un error de ambos como se trataron esa noche, creo que lo mejor es que lo hablen pronto, antes de que la situación se vuelva insostenible  
- si, yo opino exactamente lo mismo

Así terminaron de cenar, dieron unas vueltas por la playa y volvieron a la casa, ya que Luth le preocupaba dejar mucho tiempo sola a Sevya, tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Llegaron a la casa y escucharon una música suave pero que estaba a un alto volumen.  
- esa no es la voz de Jared? –pregunto Tomo  
- si, pero viene como de una canción, no la había escuchado antes –dijo Luth  
- yo tampoco, que extraño, pero el no esta aquí, al menos no veo su auto  
- será mejor que entremos, esa canción no dice cosas muy buenas que digamos y por como Sevya la esta escuchando me temo lo peor

Entraron a la casa y no creían lo que veían al frente, estaba todo tirado, unos cuantos marcos de fotos rotos, floreros, trozos de espejos, todas las cosas de Sevya desparramadas por el suelo, miles de hojas tiradas, unas gotas de sangre en ellas y Sevya estaba tirada en el piso con una botella de vodka en la boca, la cual tomaba cual si fuera agua.  
- SEVYA! –grito Luth, ella y Tomo tenían los ojos como platos

Estaba tirada en el suelo tomando hasta lo que no tenía la botella para embriagarme, olvidar todo, aunque la verdad es que me sentía ya bastante mal, no veía, mis sentidos estaban atrofiados, pero aun así quería seguir tomando, al escuchar la voz de Luth me levante, o al menos intente hacerlo, me fui gateando donde estaba ella y desde el suelo, llorando le grite  
- DODNDE ESSTRAN LASH PASRTILLAS! – definitivamente no se me entendía nada  
- que es lo que hiciste? –me dijo arrebatando la botella de mis manos  
- DATMELAAAA!  
- no pienso pasarte nada, cuanto has tomado –miro a su alrededor y vio unas cuatro botellas vacías- DIOS MIO SEVYA! QUIERES MATARTE ACASO?  
- SIII ESSSSOOO DAADAAMEE LLASH PASRTILLAAS! –exigí

Luth se había quedado sin palabras, su amiga estaba conciente de puro milagro, con todo el alcohol ya estaba al borde de un coma etílico, escucho con mas atención lo que sonaba, la voz de Jared, lo que decía la canción, corrió a la pieza a apagar la música, estaba enojadísima con Jared, si le pasaba algo a su amiga la iba a pagar bien caro. Mientras Luth fue a apagar la música Tomo levantó a Sevya del suelo y la sentó en el sillón, le tomó las manos y vio que sangraban, se las había cortado al romper todas las cosas.  
- TOMO PASAME TU CELULAR NECESITO LLAMAR A JARED! –dijo Luth enojada, tanto que llego a asustar a Tomo, jamás la había visto así  
- esta bien –dijo Tomo sin querer alterarla más y pasándole el celular- pero antes trae unas vendas o algo así para curarle las manos

Luthien corrió al baño, trajo alcohol, algodón y unas vendas, se las pasó a Tomo, el cual de inmediato empezó a curarle las heridas a Sevya.

Yo ya no era conciente de mi misma, no sabía que sucedía a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo no tenía sensibilidad, me sentía a punto de morir, mi garganta quemaba como si una braza hubiese pasado por ella, todo a mi alrededor daba vuelta, pero mi organismo se negaba a dejar salir el alcohol de él.

Luthien busco el número de Jared y espero a que contestara

- Hola Tomo! donde estas? Te estamos esperando… -dijo Jared, pero Luthien no lo dejo terminar  
- primero que todo no soy Tomo –le dijo Luthien tratando de mantener la calma –segundo… sabes que es lo que lograste con la canción que le mandaste a Sevya?  
- que? A si le mande una canción… como esta? –dijo no entendiendo porque Luth estaba tan alterada  
- ELLA ESTA PESIMO, EN VERDAD NO SE COMO SIGUE CONSIENTE AUN… COMO SE TE OCURRE MANDARLE UNA CANCIÓN ASI, SABIENDO COMO ES ELLA…  
- que paso que es lo que hizo? Esta bien?  
- CLARO QUE NO ESTA BIEN, SE TOMO UNAS 4 BOTTELAS DE LICORES FUERTES, ESTA SEGÚN CREO AL BORDE DE UN COMA ETILICO Y TODO POR TU CULPA  
- en verdad esa no era mi intención –dijo preocupado y alarmado- dime que esta bien por favor en verdad que si le pasa algo a Sevya me muero –luego de eso se escucho la voz de Shannon que le preguntaba a Jared que es lo que pasaba y este que le da una rápida explicación  
- ERES UNA MIERDA JARED LETO… NO PUEDES SER TAN VIL, TE JURO QUE SI LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO TE MATO! –Y Luth cortó

* * *

**Tengo que avisar algo u_u **

**la fic tiene al menos...120 capitulos =S igual mucho no?**

**ojala no les aburra :O **

**pero diganme que les parece (:**

**Un besote **


	28. Shannon SOS

**C****ap. 28 – Shannon S.O.S!**

**

* * *

**

La llamada de Luthien había dejado a Jared y Shannon más que preocupados, no sabían que era lo que le había pasado a Sevya, pero por lo visto lo de la canción le había afectado demasiado, y había hecho algo. Jared salió corriendo de la casa tomó su auto y a toda velocidad fue a la casa de Sevya. Shannon vio como su hermano salió corriendo espero unos minutos y también tomo su auto.

Luth no sabía que hacer, estaba en blanco, viendo como Tomo le curaba las manos a Sevya, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abría de vez en cuando, sus pupilas estaban mas que dilatadas, no sabía que hacer, no podía dormirse, pero tampoco sabía como mantenerla despierta.

Tomo miró a Luth y vio que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas, ya había terminado de curar las manos de Sevya, por lo que se levanto y fue a abrazarla

- Luth vamos no llores –le dijo abrazándola- va a salir de esta, pero tenemos que hacer algo, no puede quedarse así, sino no la despertaremos nunca  
- pero que hacer? –dijo Luth sollozando abrazada a Tomo- en verdad que estoy en blanco no se que hacer

En ese momento se sintió que tocaban la puerta, Luth se secó las lágrimas y fue a abrir, dejando a Tomo a cargo de Sevya, esta abrió y vio a Jared

- que haces aquí? –le dijo despectivamente con ganas de matarlo  
- vine a ver a Sevya, no puede estar tan mal –le dijo intentando pasar, pero Luth se lo impedía  
- CREES QUE SERÍA CAPAZ DE INVENTAR ALGO ASI? EN VERDAD ALGO MALO TIENES DENTRO DE LA CABEZA  
- perdón, pero déjame hacer algo, llevarla a un hospital o algo –le pidió  
- YA HAS HECHO BASTANTE! ES MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES, SE PONDRÁ PEOR SI ES QUE TE VE, AUNQUE DUDO QUE RECONOZCA A ALGUIEN  
- déjame ayudar, DEJAME HACER ALGO!  
- VETE A LA MIERDA! ANDATE –y le cerró la puerta en la cara

Jared sabía que no lo dejarían verla aunque lo pidiese de rodillas, además el había sido el causante de todo, decidió que no era el momento de intervenir, ya tendría su oportunidad mas adelante, se subió al auto y se fue a casa, a pedir que Sevya estuviese bien, que no le pasara nada, sino no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Shannon vio todo lo que pasaba desde su auto, el cual había dejado un poco mas alejado de la casa para que no lo viera Jared, al ver que este se iba, que Luthien no lo había dejado entrar se acercó y golpeó.

Luthien acaba de despachar a Jared, aun estaba emputecida por lo que había logrado que hiciera su amiga, pero no logró moverse de la puerta, intentaba pensar en algo, pero nada se le ocurría, Tomo por su parte estaba en las mismas. Suena el timbre otra vez y Luthien abre enojadísima pensando que era Jared otra vez.

- QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES AHORA, QUE NO ENTENDISTE LO QUE… - pero se silenció al ver que el que estaba en la puerta era Shannon  
- se que Sevya esta mal, escuche lo que le dijiste a Jared, pero yo no soy como mi hermano, no lograrás que me mueva de aquí, si es necesario arranco la puerta para ayudarla, así que tu eliges, me dejas entrar o tiro la puerta? –dijo Shannon con cara seria bastante seguro de sus palabras

Luthien lo miro fijamente, notó sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que sería capaz de botar la casa entera si es que no lo dejaba pasar, por lo que se hizo a un lado y Shannon entro a la casa.

Shannon entro y vio que Tomo estaba al lado de Sevya tratando de mantenerla despierta, luego miro alrededor y vio todo lo que estaba tirado, las marcas de sangre, se asusto bastante porque pensó que se había cortado las venas, pero al fijarse en sus manos vio que eran estas y no sus muñecas las que estaban vendadas.

Tomo al notar que Shannon estaba allí se hizo a un lado y dejo que él se preocupara de Sevya, mientras él iba a ver a Luthien que había comenzado a llorar otra vez y no se movía de la puerta, había quedado pegada allí.

Shannon tomó el pulso de Sevya y se dio cuenta de que este era demasiado rápido, vio sus ojos y vio las pupilas dilatadas y que no reaccionaban a la luz, luego tocó su frente y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre, estaba seguro de que si hubiese tomado una gotas más de alcohol ahora estaría en coma o muerta. Debía pensar que hacer rápido, lo mejor sería llevarla al hospital, pero ya los medios conocían que esa chica estaba con ellos en algunos lugares y que había una relación de mas que amistad con Jared y además sus padres eran importantes empresarios por lo que sabía, no sería bueno para nadie que llegara a cualquier hospital, por lo que decidió llamar a un medico de confianza amigo de su familia que vivía en esa ciudad

- Luthien –dijo llamándola, esta se acercó- toma –le paso el celular- llama a este número y di que es una urgencia, que llamas de parte de Shannon Leto, que venga urgente, es un medico de confianza, el nos dirá que hacer

Luthien tomó el celular y llamó, cuando termino les dijo a todos que venía en camino.

Shannon tomó a Sevya en brazos y se la llevo a la habitación, en donde la acostó de lado, y ahí se quedo a su lado impidiendo que durmiera.

Mis ojos se cerraban, quería dormir, pero alguien que estaba a mi lado me impedía hacerlo, tenía sed, necesitaba agua, intente levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no se movió, no respondía a lo que yo quería, intente hablar, pero mi boca se movía sin pronunciar palabra… trague saliva, mi boca estaba pasada a alcohol, cada vez se me hacia mas difícil respirar, era solo cerrar los ojos y sabría que todo había terminado.

* * *

**Shannon es un amor...lástima que ella no lo ame :( **

**que les parece ? Sevya querrá seguir con Jared despues de todo lo que ha sufrido? :O quien sabe...**

**Reviews? **


	29. The Doctor!

**Cap. 29 – The doctor!**

* * *

El médico llego al poco rato y pidió a Shannon que abandonara la habitación, luego de unos minutos salio, su cara era como para preocuparse, Tomo decidió ir a quedarse con Sevya mientras el médico hablaba con los chicos.

- como esta? –le preguntó Shannon apenas lo vio salir  
- esta bastante mal, pero puede mejorar si hacen lo que le digo –dijo el medico  
- todo lo que sea necesario –dijo Luthien  
- primero –explico el medico- hicieron muy bien en no dejar que se durmiera, al menos las primeras horas, así que no permitan que se duerma, lo ideal sería que vomitara parte del alcohol que tiene en su cuerpo, pero aun no se digiere todo, así que hay que esperar un poco, hay que darle de comer algo dulce cuando ya este un poco mas despierta, ya que el alcohol inhibe la glucosa en la sangre, y deben estar atentos a su respiración, si ven que es muy lenta o tiende a detenerse, deben llevarla inmediatamente a un hospital  
- entendido –dijeron Shannon y Luth al mismo tiempo  
- también les sugiero que vea a algún psiquiatra, no es normal que haya bebido tanto, debe estar sumida en una gran depresión  
- si, le pediré una hora lo antes posible –dijo Luth  
- y no la dejen sola, por ningún motivo

Dicho esto el médico se despidió de Shannon y de Luthien y se marchó. Le comunicaron a Tomo todo lo que había dicho el doctor.

- creo que necesitan descansar, yo me quedare con ella – dijo Shannon- será mejor que Luthien se relajé, esta muy nerviosa  
- si –dijo Tomo- ven Luth, vamos que te prepararé un té

Tomo y Luth se fueron a la cocina y Shannon se quedo solo en la habitación con Sevya, impidiendo que esta se durmiera.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y Shannon seguía al lado de Sevya incansable, dispuesto a velar por ella toda la noche si era necesario, le acariciaba el pelo constantemente y le hablaba de lo que fuera para que no durmiera.

Mis ojos no daban más, estaban a punto de cerrarse, pero alguien estaba a mi lado impidiendo tercamente que los cerrase, a cada minuto que pasaba mi mente se aclaraba un poco mas, y mi cabeza casi explotaba del dolor, mi pulso estaba muy acelerado, mi estomago revuelto, la pieza me daba vueltas

- mi cabeza -dije, Shannon se sobresaltó  
- Sevya? –me dijo una voz que no reconocí- estas bien quieres algo  
- quiero ir al baño –le dije lentamente  
- esta bien, vamos que te ayudo

Unos brazos me ayudaron a salir de la cama y me aferraron de la cintura, mientras que los míos colgaba sin fuerzas en mis costados, mis pasos eran lentos, mi cuerpo no respondía nada bien a mi cerebro, en un minuto se me dio vuelta en mundo, estuve a punto de vomitar camino al baño, pero me contuve.

Luthien estaba sentada en el sillón abrazada a Tomo, el cual dormía, pero ella no podía cerrar los ojos y dejar a su amiga ahí sola, al sentir a Shannon hablar se levantó y fue a ver que pasaba, vio que la llevaba al baño, cuando llego a este dijo que ella se hacia cargo y ahí se quedo un buen rato con Sevya que estaba abrasada a la taza del baño, su cuerpo al fin comenzaba a votar todo el alcohol que tenía, pidió a Shannon que le pasara una toalla desde un cajón y la humedeció y se la pasaba a Sevya por la frente.

Me sentía muy mal, apenas me podía sostener ahí tirada en el suelo con mi cabeza en la taza del baño vomitando todo el alcohol que había tomado, reconocí en un momento a Luth que estaba a mi lado y escuche que estaba Shannon

- tengo frió –le dije a Luth cuando ya pude hablar  
- ok –me dijo- Shannon me puedes pasar esa manta que esta a los pies de la cama?

Shannon busco la manta y se la puso a Sevya en la espalda y se quedo ahí arrodillado al lado de ella

- no mas, no mas –dije llorando, luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad ahí en el baño  
- estas segura que ya estas mejor? –me pregunto Luth  
- si –le dije no muy convincente- tengo frío, me duele la cabeza, quiero dormir –rogué llorando  
- creo que ahora si puedes dormir, pero antes debes comer algo dulce

Shannon salió del baño y fue a la cocina a preparar un te con mucha azúcar, mientras Luthien ayudaba a Sevya a que se enjuagara la boca y el sudor que tenía en la cara, espero a que volviera Shannon con el té, el cual dejo sobre el velador, para luego ir a buscar a Sevya que estaba en el baño aun, ya que estaba muy débil, no se podía su propio cuerpo. La tomó en brazos otra vez y la dejo semi-sentada en la cama, para que pusiese tomar el té, al cual le dio un par de sorbos y luego dejo a un lado.

- debes tomar ese té –le dijo Luthien  
- no puedo mas en verdad, me siento demasiado mal –dije llorando y tomando mi cabeza  
- y no es para menos, con las cosas que haces –dijo enojada Luthien  
- no es momento para eso –le dijo Shannon- ahora que esta mas estable es mejor que vayas y duermas un poco, yo la cuidare  
- esta bien, pero mucho cuidado con lo que haces! –le dijo Luth y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ella  
- tengo frío –dije a Shannon acomodándome costosamente en la cama  
- yo te cuidare y estarás bien –me dijo

Me arropó y luego se acostó a mi lado, se tapó con una manta y me abrazó, y así entre esos enormes brazos, en los que me sentía tan protegida, pude al fin dormir luego de lo que me pareció, era mi muerte segura.

* * *

**Aggatta! =)  
**


	30. Alucination

**Cap. 30 **

** Alucination! **

**

* * *

**

Shannon despertó a la mañana siguiente un poco desorientado, miro a un lado y vio que Sevya dormía, se fijo si es que respiraba, y al notar que si lo hacía suspiro de alivio. Se levanto mas tranquilo, fue a lavarse la cara y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Tomo y Luth tomando café, se sentó al lado de ellos y recibió una taza que le pasaba Luth.

- gracias! –dijo Shannon al recibir la taza  
- y como esta? –preguntó Luth bebiendo un poco de café, tenía una cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche  
- bien, esta mejor, al menos aun duerme –respondió Shannon  
- Luth no quiso dormir en toda la noche –explicó Tomo- quería estar despierta por si pasaba algo  
- en verdad que no era necesario, yo estaba ahí para cuidarle –dijo Shann  
- por lo mismo quería estar despierta

Ninguno de los tres quiso hablar mas, se veía que los ánimos por todo lo ocurrido unos días antes aun no se calmaban, tomaron el café en silencio cada uno preocupándose solo por los pensamientos y temores propios.

Me desperté por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía, mi estómago estaba mas que revuelto, intente hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido, pero sólo recordaba la canción y que me había puesto a beber, nada más, como llegue a la cama, porque mis manos estaban vendadas, todo ello era un misterio para mi. Me levante rápidamente, pues las nauseas que sentía eran demasiadas, camine lo mas rápido que pude, aunque aun se me daba todo vueltas, por lo que bote hartas cosas en mi camino al baño, al cual llegue y al instante quede otra vez abrazada a la taza.

Luthien sintió un ruido desde la pieza de su amiga, no sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas o que, ya que los chicos no habían escuchado nada, pero igual decidió ir a revisar, al llegar a la habitación de Sevya no la encontró en la cama, por lo que se asusto mucho, pero escucho sonidos provenientes del baño, y ahí estaba, en el suelo con la cabeza dentro de la taza del baño como en la noche anterior, pero ahora mucho mejor, al menos se había levantado sola.

- que es lo que paso? –le pregunte a Luth cuando la vi, apenas pude dejar de vomitar  
- que es lo que no hiciste mejor pregunta –me dijo con tono de reproche  
- no me retes ahora y mejor explícame que paso –le pedí  
- esta bien…

Mientras yo estaba ahí en el baño Luthien me explico todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, ni yo podía creer que hubiese tomado tanto, y menos que Shann me cuidase toda la noche, en verdad que sentía que ese hombre era un sol. Me asuste mucho con lo que me dijo que casi me muero, pero sigo pensando que es una exageración de ella, aunque para ser sinceros es lo que verdaderamente buscaba.

Así pasaron los días, mi estado mejoraba a cada minuto, Luthien ya me había regañado hasta el cansancio por lo hecho, pero había aceptado sin chistar, con Shannon hablábamos frecuentemente, me iba a ver casi todos los días y pasábamos horas al teléfono, sin embargo un día la paz que entre comillas rodeaba mi vida otra vez se iba a quebrar por tercera vez consecutiva.

Jared había pasado días alejado, sin saber que era lo que le pasaba a Sevya, el único que le daba información del estado de ella era Shannon, al cual no le quiso preguntar de donde sacaba las noticias. No pudo aguantar mucho el no verla, así que se dirigió a la casa, deseaba en verdad arreglar las cosas con ella, lo que no sabía es si ella estaría dispuesta a hacerlo.

Luthien estaba en el sillón viendo televisión y yo me encontraba en la pieza descansando, no me daban ánimos ni de asomar la cabeza fuera de mi habitación, a no ser que fuera para ir a comer, de pronto escucho que tocan el timbre, yo cerré la puerta de mi habitación mientras Luthien iba a abrir al recién llegado.

- Jared? –dijo Luthien sorprendida –que haces aquí? –ella no sabía si matarlo o darle otra oportunidad  
- hola Luth –la saludo Jared y le dio un beso en la mejilla –en verdad que siento lo de la canción… necesito hablar con Sevya, ella esta?

Yo escuchaba todo desde mi habitación, rogaba porque Luth le dijese que no estaba, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano

- si, ella esta –le dijo dejando que pasara –quieres que te sirva algo?  
- con un café esta bien, gracias –dijo Jared sentándose en el sillón  
- espera que te lo traigo y la voy a buscar –fue Luthien a la cocina –no te muevas de ahí –le advirtió

Porque mierda Luthien le dijo que si estaba? Era la pregunta que se me pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, tenía miedo de verlo, no lo quería encarar aun, sabía que si seguía ahí era algo inevitable, pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, por lo que me puse rápido en movimiento, saque un bolso e introduje un poco de ropa en el, saque mi billetera de la cartera, vi que estuviesen todas mis tarjetas, el dinero, el celular, luego saque mi violín que estaba en el baúl que había heredado de mi abuela, tomé aire y salí por la ventana de mi pieza.

Luthien le entrego el café a Jared y fue a la pieza de su amiga, entro y vio que había ropa tirada por todos lados, pensó que era porque quería estar linda para Jared, fue al baño pero tampoco estaba, se preocupo, donde se había metido?, vio que su bolso no estaba… era imposible que se hubiese ido, nunca se iba así sin avisar, a menos que no quisiera volver, había solo una cosa que ella siempre llevaba cuando quería alejarse de todo… abrió el baúl y vio que el violín no estaba. Salió mas que rápido al living…

- no esta –le dijo a Jared pálida  
- como que no esta? –le dijo preocupado entrando y revisando la habitación  
- se ha ido… y esta vez de verdad**!**


	31. Flight!

**Cap.** **31**

** Flight!**

**

* * *

**

Salí por la ventana y me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, cuando ya me encontré bastante lejos de la casa saqué mi celular de la mochila y marque a la única persona que me podía ayudar y entender en ese momento

- alo? –me dijo la voz de mi amiga el otro lado del teléfono  
- Pasithea! –le dije feliz de que me contestara  
- que pasa Sevyita? Te noto algo extraña…  
- no sabes todo lo que me ha pasado… hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte  
- quieres venir para que conversemos un rato?  
- si, pero ando muy corta de tiempo… y perseguida por algunas personas –dije mas bajo eso, como si alguien en la calle me fuese a oír  
- que es lo que paso ahora? De que huyes? –me dijo con tono de entender todo  
- que bien que me conoces! –dije –voy para tu casa ahora? Estas allá?  
- si, aquí estoy… pero dime, tu donde estas?  
- en la calle, acabo de fugarme de la casa  
- y sola? A estas horas? –me dijo espantada- es de noche, te puede pasar algo  
- créeme que ahora eso me tiene sin cuidado  
- no hables así Sevya, me asustas!  
- voy para tu casa, si alguien pregunta por mi tu no sabes nada, y si es que van para allá tu me llamas para no aparecer  
- oka! Pero me tienes que explicar muy bien todo  
- que si!, voy para allá  
- chaulim!  
- ciao!

Cerré el celular y busque un taxi, estuve un rato esperando hasta que apareció uno, me subí… mi look era bastante extraño, estaba con gorro y gafas, el conductor me miró con desconfianza, pero no le preste atención, le dije donde iba, y tras unos minutos me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga

Luthien estaba desesperada dando vueltas por la casa, Jared mientras llamaba a Sevya a su celular, pero este sonaba ocupado  
- no contesta! –dijo otra vez- en verdad suena ocupado  
- esta niña me va a volver loca –dijo Luthien desesperada  
- no es tu culpa, el único culpable aquí soy yo  
- no, quien le dio las alas para ir tras de ti fui yo, así que soy la culpable mayor  
- creo que no sacamos nada culpándonos –dijo Jared después de un rato  
- tienes razón –contestó Luth como en otra- donde estará?  
- no hay nadie a quien puedas llamar?  
- mmm… es que en verdad no se… no se me ocurre nadie  
- que te parece si llamo a los chicos? Así nos ayudan –sugirió Jared  
- me parece bien, por el momento no tenemos a nadie mas, además cinco cabezas piensan mejor que dos

Jared tomó su teléfono otra vez y llamó a Shannon, le contó lo sucedido y que fuese inmediatamente a donde el se encontraba con Luthien, luego llamo a Tomo y Matt y les pidió lo mismo

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba toda la banda y Luth en la casa, pensando donde se había metido Sevya, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue que Luthien supiese que se había ido sólo por el hecho de llevarse el violín.

- pero como sabes que se fue sólo porque se llevó el violín –le pregunto Matt  
- porque es lo único que a ella le importa 100% y que siempre lleva cuando se va por harto tiempo –explicó Luth  
- bueno, yo no sabía que tocaba violín –dijo Shannon  
- yo menos –dijo Jared

Ahí se quedaron pensando en silencio, cada uno en distintos lugares en los que podía estar

- y si fue donde sus padres? –dijo Matt  
- o a la playa o al campo? –sugirió Shannon  
- o a la casa de una amiga –aventuró Jared  
- no se le vaya a ocurrir hacer algo tonto por tercera vez –dijo Tomo como si nada, pero pronto se tapó la boca  
- como dijiste? –dijo Jared mirándolo de repente  
- tercera vez? –pregunto Shannon  
- nada… nada… me equivoque! –dijo Tomo nervioso  
- yo creo que ya son muchas mentiras Tomo –dijo Luthien mirándolo con cariño- lo que pasa es que ya con este son tres intentos de desaparecer, uno con pastillas, el otro con alcohol y este… eso al menos en el último tiempo… pero no quiero ni pensar que es lo que hará esta vez, capaz que se tire de un puente –dijo mas que preocupada  
- es mejor que la encontremos YA! –dijo Jared levantándose precipitadamente  
- YA SE! YA SE! –dijo Luth – ya sé a quien llamar… Pasithea! – tomó su teléfono y marco

Golpeé la puerta y apareció mi amiga y me dio un gran abraso, luego entramos a la casa

- la cara que tienes niña por Dios! –me dijo Pasithea  
- no sabes todo lo que me ha pasado –le dije sentándome en el sillón- todo comenzó…

Le conté todo desde el concierto a la fecha, y al decir todo, quiero decir exactamente todo, Jared, Shann, Ethan, pastillas, alcohol, fuga… se lo conté de manera rápida pero detallada, lo bueno es que ella no me juzgaría, esa era la mayor virtud que compartíamos.

- me estas jodiendo verdad? Que conoces a 30 seconds to algo –me dijo con cara impactada  
- to mars Pasithea… to mars!... y si, los conozco –dije medio divertida de su cara

- ojala yo conociera a Soda –dijo con voz soñadora  
- algún día amiga…  
- algo necesitas –dijo mirándome- en que te puedo ayudar?  
- podrías… -sonó el celular de Pasithea  
- es Luthien -dijo mirando la pantalla  
- no le digas que estoy aquí

Pasithea me miró como entendiendo todo y disponiéndose a mentir, aunque no le gustase, por mi.

- alo? -contestó  
- hola Pasithea, soy Luth –le dijo esta –esta Sevya contigo?  
- no, hace siglos que no la veo –dijo mirándome  
- y no te ha llamado?  
- no, porque, pasa algo?  
- es que desapareció y no donde se metió  
- como que desapareció? –fingió sorpresa –si hay algo que pueda hacer…  
- solo si es que le hablas me avisas, vale?  
- oka!

Luthien quedo triste, no tenía a nadie mas en mente, donde se había escondido su amiga?

- ya, dime que es lo que necesitas –me dijo Pasithea cuando dejo de hablar por cel  
- podrías prestarme tu casita del lago? –dije dudosa  
- obvio!

Fue y busco las llaves y me las entrego junto con otro juego, las que parecían ser de un auto, yo la mire extrañada.

- no creo que te quieras ir a pie –me dijo al pasármelas  
- eres un amor amiga! –le dije

Me despedí de ella, pidiéndole que ni bajo tortura revelara mi paradero, le agradecí mil veces, me subí al auto y me fui a la casa del lago.


	32. The Photograph

**Cap. 32 **

**The Photograph!  
**

* * *

Respirar ese aire tan puro me hacia bien!. A diferencia de la vez anterior no apague mi celular, lo deje prendido con el único fin de que me recordará todo lo que debía pensar. Me prepare algo para comer, ya que estaba hambrienta y me dormí.

Luthien junto con Jared no habían dormido, no sabiendo que hacer. Shannon, Matt y Tomo se había ido a preocupar de asuntos de la banda.

- llamaré a los padre de Sevya, en una de esas está con ellos –dijo Luthien  
- y si no esta y los llamas?… los preocuparas mucho –dijo Jared  
- bueno, entonces llamaré a mi padre, él siempre me ayuda en estos casos –dijo tomando el celular  
- hola hija –contestó el padre de Luth  
- hola padre –dijo Luth con voz preocupada- como estas?  
- bien, tu madre te manda saludos  
- yo también a ella… los quiero!  
- y nosotros a ti!

- que pasa hija? Necesitas algo?  
- lo que pasa es que Sevya desapareció  
- como que desapareció? –dijo alarmado- llamaron a la policía?  
- no es para tanto papá –lo calmó- lo que pasa es que se fue, para variar para escapar de sus problemas  
- sabes que es lo mejor? –dijo como reflexionando el padre de Luth  
- que cosa? –pregunto Luth ansiosa  
- darle tiempo, si hace algo malo la mas perjudicada va a ser ella, pero esta vez, tengo el presentimiento, que es para mejor  
- gracias papá por el consejo!  
- síguelo hija y no te preocupes mas, has tu vida, descansa… y me avisas cualquier cosa  
- si, esta bien  
- adiós hija, cuídate!  
- adieu!

Cortó el teléfono y se tiró en el sofá, no sabia porque, pero las palabras de su padre la habían tranquilizado, Jared la miraba con cara de esperanza, como para que le dijera donde estaba Sevya e ir a buscarla, al ver que Luthien no le decía nada…

- y…? –pregunto Jared  
- ahh? –dijo Luth perdida  
- que te dijo?  
- me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien… que lo que ella debe necesitar es tiempo, que la dejemos sola  
- si, puede que tenga razón

Después de eso Jared se fue a su casa a descansar y Luth se quedo dormitando en el sillón, hasta que Tomo llegó a ver como estaba, y así se quedaron todo el día juntos conversando y cocinando cosas ricas

Me desperté bien tarde ese día, me di una ducha, me prepare algo de comer, tomé mi violín y salí… lo que mas me gustaba de esa casa es que estaba al lado de un lago, de pequeñas íbamos con Pasithea a pasear por esas orillas. Llegue a un pequeño muelle, me senté y me puse a tocar mi violín, una melodía inventada en el momento llena de sentimientos tristes y confusos que necesitaba sacar de mi, esa era la manera mas sana que conocía. Así pasó la tarde, para variar había llorado a mares, por lo que entre a la casa y me fui directamente a dormir.

Luthien con Tomo estaban mirando unos álbum de fotos de cuando ella era mas pequeña, y entremedio apareció uno de Sevya con su familia (padres, hermas, sobrinos), sus mascotas, sus amigos, ella en una cabaña en un lago y muchas mas… El sueño pudo más que las ganas que tenían de ver fotos y ambos se quedaron dormido, aunque Tomo despertó en medio de la noche, tomó a Luthien en brazos la llevó a su cuarto y se acostó junto a ella.

Luthien despertó esa mañana, Tomo aun dormía a su lado, salió lentamente de la cama para no despertarlo, fue al living a ordenar las fotos que habían dejado allí la noche anterior, de pronto se fijó en una a la cual la noche anterior no le había dado importancia, podía ser? Podría estar allí?

- que es lo que ves? –dijo Tomo a sus espaldas logrando que Luth saltara  
- me asustaste –dijo dándole un besito en los labios  
- lo siento, no quise hacerlo… que veías? Se notaba que estabas concentrada  
- esta foto… esa casa, se que es de alguien…  
- y que tiene esa casa?  
- esa casa es… -dijo sin escuchar a Tomo- es de... Pasithea!  
- y ella quien es?  
- Tomo… YA SE DONDE ESTA!  
- que? Wtf?

Luthien tomó su celular y llamo a Jared, este con una vos media dormida le contesto, pero cuando Luth le dijo lo que sospechaba se despertó completamente

- pero no la llamaste ayer y te dijo que no la habia visto? –dijo Jared  
- son amigas hace años, es obvio que Sevya pidió que no nos dijera –explicó Luth  
- si tienes razón… y como llego a ese lago?  
- como que como llegas?  
- voy para tu casa y me explicas –dijo Jared, se le notaba esperanzado  
- pe… -se cortó la llamada

A los pocos minutos llego Jared a la casa, Tomo seguía sin entender que es lo que pasaba, aunque poco a poco iba tomando el hilo de la conversación

- como llego a la casa esa? –dijo Jared  
- no puedes ir tu a buscarla –le dijo Luth- no quiero que se vaya mas lejos  
- es algo que tengo que hacer, de una vez por todas debo hablar con ella… que conversemos lo que paso, pedirle disculpas  
- bueno… ya si se, espero que sea para mejor… llegas asi…

Una vez que Luth le explicó el camino Jared salió como una bala en busca de Sevya, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que sentía, solo quería poder entregarle todo ello y que estuviesen juntos… lo malo es que no sabía lo que ella pensaba al respecto.


	33. Lake and Hug!

**Cap. 33 **

** Lake and Hug!**

**

* * *

**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la claridad del día hacia que mis sentidos despertasen poco a poco, me estiré en la cama, era tan relajante estar en medio de esa paz sobrecogedora, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mas sola que nunca, los chicos habían desistido de llamarme, parece que cuando menos quería que me dejasen en paz lo hacían, pero era de esperarse, ya les había hecho pasar por demasiado malos ratos.

Me prepare algo de comer antes que todo, no quería algo salado, quería comer algo dulce, se me antojaban panqueques con manjar, si, eso me preparé y una vez que me los comí fue un alivio inmenso. Leí un poco un libro que encontré por ahí, debe haber sido mío y en algún momento lo deje en ese lugar "Cántico de Sangre" de Anne Rice… un excelente libro de mis épocas pasadas, luego lo deje a un lado y me fui a dar un baño de tina, y una vez que ya estuve vestida salí, otra vez al muelle con el violín y me puse a tocar, con melodías tan melancólicas como el día anterior.

Jared iba en su auto siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado Luthien, menos mal que no era tan complicado, luego de un rato diviso una casa que estaba emplazada junto a un lago, tenía que ser esa, no había mas opción, se dirigió hasta allí, bajo del auto y tocó la puerta de la casa, pero nadie abrió, sin embargo comenzó a oír un sonido, una melodía llena de pena, de rabia, pero mas que nada tristeza y desesperación… siguió aquel sonido que le llegaba a lo mas profundo de su alma y vio que a poca distancia estaba la persona que tanto había buscado, aquella chica que con una caída y un libro había cavado profundamente en su vida. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, no quería que lo escuchara, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera, estaba demasiado absorta en la música que interpretaba, tocaba perfectamente el violín pensó.

- Sevya –dijo suavemente a pocos metros de ella

Estaba interpretando tan apasionadamente la melodía que poco me hubiese importado la aparición de un ovni, pero pronto sentí una voz, la cual intentaba llamar pero al mismo tiempo alejar con mi canción, me sobresalte, de hecho casi se me cae el violín, pero alcancé a aferrarlo otra vez.

- Jared? –dije sin poder creérmelo mientras dejaba el violín afirmado en un árbol  
- al fin te encuentro –dijo acercándose a abrazarme, yo retrocedí  
- que haces aquí? –le dije mirando a mi espalda, estaba a pocos pasos de la orilla del lago  
- vine a buscarte, pero mas que nada a hablar contigo  
- como me encontraste?  
- Luthien mirando una foto supo donde estabas  
- mmm –dije sin creérmelo mucho  
- en verdad necesitamos conversar –dijo acercándose un paso mas  
- creo que ya nos lo dijimos todo –retrocedí otro paso  
- creo que hay cosas que faltaron decir? –se acerco mas  
- aparte de lo que ya nos dijimos? Insultarnos mas? –me aleje otra vez  
- no, al contrario, disculparnos por lo dicho, y darnos una explicación –se acercó otra vez  
- este… creo…

Retrocedí otro paso, pero no quedaba tierra firme tras de mi, por lo que me empecé a ir de espaldas directo al agua, pero no alcancé a caer mucho más, ya que Jared había reaccionado rápidamente y ya me tenía entre sus brazos, a salvo de mi caída. Estábamos a tan escasos centímetros el uno del otro, no pude evitar tocar su rostro, tener esos ojos mirándome tan tiernamente, me era imposible negarme a cualquier cosa, pero no quería precipitarlas, necesitábamos hablar, pero también necesitaba de su abrazo, así que eso es lo que hice, lo abracé, fue algo tan repentino que Jared quedo unos segundos sin reaccionar, hasta que me rodeo completamente con sus brazos y me dio unos besos en el pelo. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que una imprevista lluvia comenzó a caer.

- será mejor que entremos a la casa –le dije separándome de su abrazo y tomando mi violín  
- si, no quiero que te enfermes ni que te pase nada malo –me dijo emprendiendo junto a mi el camino a la casa

Entramos y lo primero que hice fue buscar una manta para Jared, ya que estaba temblando, y es que hacía un poco de frío, luego prepare unas tazas de té y nos sentamos frente a frente en el living.

- siento… -dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos reímos de la coincidencia  
- será mejor que yo me explique primero… - me dijo Jared  
- no, quien tiene que explicar cosas de mucho antes soy yo, así que déjame hablar, si es que luego de esto quieres seguir con tus explicaciones escuchare atentamente, si por el contrario quieres irte… lo entenderé –le dije medio cabizbaja


	34. The house of the lake

**Cap. 34**

** The house of the Lake!  
**

* * *

Tomé un sorbo de té y me quede pensando, no sabía por donde comenzar a explicarle, la verdad es que si sabía, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo…

- por qué huyes de mi? –me preguntó Jared como para iniciar la conversación  
- no huyo de ti –le dije triste- huyo de mi misma, de lo mal que me siento por todo lo que he hecho… con Ethan terminé hace unos meses atrás, no porque ya no lo amara, sino porque me hizo sufrir demasiado, me engañó… y eso no se lo perdonaré jamás, luego apareciste tú, a quien en mis sueños idealizaba como el ser mas grande que podía existir, jamás pensé en llegar a conocerte, creí que tomarías el libro y lo dejarías sin siquiera leerlo… pero me buscaste, y no se como me encontraste… y con ello lograste que todos esos sentimientos irreales que sentía dentro de mi, dieran un giro a la realidad… después sucedió lo de Ethan –al decir esto Jared desvió la mirada que tenía fija segundos antes en mi- no fue completamente consciente, el alcohol bloqueo mis sentidos y me sentí como una verdadera mierda después, no quería que te enteraras, porque no quería perderte, pero lo supiste y vino nuestra pelea… -hice una pausa, Jared no me interrumpió- comprendo que te haya dolido lo que paso, pero nosotros no somos nada como para que me lo saque tanto en cara, y lo que es peor… sin siquiera preocuparte de lo mal que me sentía –le dije comenzando a llorar- pero entiendo lo que dijiste, y tienes razón en algunas cosas… pero sigo diciendo que no eres quien para tratarme como lo hiciste ese día, hay maneras y maneras de tratar estos temas, y elegimos la peor de todas… hice mal en mentirte, pero no sabía que mas hacer… no sabes lo sucia que me siento!... pero lo peor de todo esto, es que mi idealización de tu persona se derrumbo y al caer exploto en mil pedazos… y no se si se puedan volver a unir…

Terminé de hablar, y creo que lo que dije era suficiente como para que Jared tomara sus cosas y se quisiera ir para siempre de mi vida, no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como yo… que valía tan poco

- tienes razón –dijo luego de unos minutos que me parecieron siglos- tomamos el peor camino para conversar las cosas, hace mucho que quiero explicarte porque reaccione así, pero vives huyendo de la solución del problema… siento mucho lo que dije esa noche, no sabes como me arrepentí de mis palabras luego que las pensé, pero lo que mas me llegó fue que tuvieses la razón, no era nadie para pedirte explicaciones y menos recriminarte por lo que hiciste… no tengo mas que decir, en verdad que lo único que deseo es que me perdones, porque yo a ti te perdone esa misma noche cuando saliste corriendo de casa… -se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se sentó a mi lado- solo no quiero que hayan mas mentiras, vale?, claro si es que quieres intentar reconstruir esa imagen que tenías de mi –dijo secando mis lágrimas con su pulgar  
- claro que no habrán mas mentiras –le dije mirándolo a los ojos- no volveré a cometer los mismos errores dos veces  
- creo en ti! –me dijo de manera convincente- pero ahora quiero saber, porque intentaste acabar con tu vida dos veces  
- porque… -le dije recordando la canción- porque primero quería olvidar todo lo que había hecho, lo que me habías dicho, lo que estaba sintiendo y no veía otra salida… y lo del alcohol, fue por la canción, en la que habían tantas cosas ciertas… que tu sintieras que yo era algo así para ti… fue lo peor que pudiste haber dicho, ya no tenía motivos para vivir… me había convertido en todo eso que no quería ser… -no pude hablar mas, las lágrimas me lo impedían  
- la canción era todo lo que sentía en el momento… todo lo que me habías mentido, lo que veía cuando ya no estabas, como huías de mi, y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo… en verdad que mi intención no era la que logré, era como mi plan de hacerte entender como me sentía, que no quería sufrir mas… que nos diéramos la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado… de comenzar desde cero –me explicó

La canción pasaba por mi cabeza otra vez, si la veía desde el punto del que me decía Jared cambiaba totalmente la visión que yo misma le daba, incluso en ese momento la llegue a querer un poco, empezaba a representar un cambio en lo que sería mi vida, una de esas oportunidades que no siempre se dan dos veces

- que piensas? –me dijo Jared corriendo unos mechones de pelo de mi cara- crees que podremos darnos esa oportunidad de la que hablo?

- creo… -dije mirándolo a los ojos- creo que sí, que podemos darnos la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo, pero no borrando lo del pasado, ya que ello nos sirve para poder comprender nuestro presente… creo que podemos intentar construir una nueva imagen de nosotros mismos, sin los prejuicios anteriores…  
- toda la razón! –me dijo tomando mi cuello – me encanta como hablas, porque es en la misma forma que te expresas cuando escribes -comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de mi boca…  
- Jared –dije nerviosa debido a la proximidad- no creo que sea el momento… -trate de correr mi cara  
- esta vez no mi pequeña escritora –dijo frustrando mi intento de huir de sus besos –esta vez no te escapas de mi

Dicho eso se unieron nuestros labios, por mas que no me sintiese preparada no pude no responder el beso, y así ese contacto tan anhelado por ambos, al fin se concretó… se notaba en ese beso el cariño que sentíamos el uno por el otro y que las palabras dichas eran ciertas, que salían desde lo mas profundo de nuestro corazón y nuestra alma.

* * *

**Bueeno...nada mas queria decirles **

**que si les gusta la histo y todo & no actualizo en algunos dias para los qe leen...**

**recuerdenme subir porfi es que soy muy despistada =) **

**Un beeso! **


	35. Almost

**Cap. 35 **

** Almost…**

**

* * *

**

****  
- habrá llegado ya a la casa? –le preguntó Luthien a Tomo como por novena vez mirando el reloj  
- si, Luth… sino ya nos habría llamado –dijo Tomo medio cansado mirando a Luthien caminando de lado a lado del living  
- y que habrá pasado?  
- no lo se, no tengo poderes de vidente  
- jajaja que chistoso eres  
- vamos Luth! Deja de preocuparte y ven… –dijo haciéndose a un lado del sillón- ven a sentarte aquí conmigo

Luthien al fin dejo de dar vueltas, se sentó al lado de Tomo y reposo su cabeza en el hombro de este…

- te quiero… lo sabias? –le dijo Tomo mirándola a los ojos  
- creo que me los has dicho un par de veces –dijo Luthien entretenida  
- jamás me cansare de repetírtelo  
- sabes que yo también te quiero?  
- claro! Pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes…

Unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, el cual fue cambiando de matiz a medida que pasaban los minutos, Luthien se iba recostando en el sillón y Tomo quedaba encima de ella, comenzaron a besarse con mayor pasión, mientras sus manos comenzaban a desprender una a una las prendas que los cubrían, ambos se encontraban en ropa interior, ahí en el sillón, mirándose tiernamente el uno al otro, Tomo recorría el cuerpo de Luth y lo miraba cual fuese un santuario, al cual le daba miedo profanar…

- te amo –le dijo a Luth mientras le daba besos en el cuello y comenzaba a bajar lentamente el bretel del brasier  
- y yo a ti –dijo esta mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Tomo

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y ambos se sobresaltaron, mirándose extrañamente, quien podía estarlos interrumpiendo a esa hora?

Matt estaba en el departamento, y pensó que hace tiempo no conversaba con Luth, la extrañaba, así que tomó la decisión de ir a verla… pasado unos minutos ya estaba fuera de la casa de su amiga tocando el timbre, se veían luces dentro, pero no le abrían, así que sacó la llave que estaba escondido en uno de los maseteros, la cual Luth le había enseñado para que entrase a la casa cuando quisiera, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta…

- quien será? –le pregunto Tomo en un susurro a Luth mientras esta comenzaba a ponerse la ropa  
- no lo se –respondió Luth- pero es mejor que te vistas…

En ese momento sintieron que se abría la puerta, Tomó se puso los pantalones rápidamente y Luthien terminó de colocarse la polera, la cual estaba al revés…

Matt abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, miró al living y se encontró con una escena bastante comprometedora, en la que estaba su mejor amigo y la chica que le gustaba, pero a la cual aun no se lo confesaba… sintió que dentro de el su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, pero no debía demostrarlo en ese momento

Luthien se quedo con la boca abierta al ver quien era el que entraba por la puerta, no podía ser que Matt los encontrara en esa situación, ya que la relación que ella tenía con Tomo aun era un secreto…

- Matt –le dijo nerviosa levantándose del sillón y caminado hacia el –no es lo que piensas… en verdad solo…  
- no estoy pensando nada –dijo Matt con tono indiferente mientras observaba como Tomo se colocaba la polera y dejaba en la mano de Luth la llave –en verdad solo venía a ver como estabas, pero ya me di cuenta de que estas excelente… tal vez otro día podamos hablar… adiós Luth, adiós Tomo! – se fue, dejando a Luth en la puerta con cara de no saber que hacer

Matt aun no se recuperaba del shock, es que se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba Luth, pero ella había elegido a Tomo… su actitud hacia el y ella no podía cambiar, sino se notaría demasiado… decidió irse a un bar, quería ahogar las penas de algún modo.

- que hacia Matt con una llave de la casa? –le pregunto Tomo a Luth cuando esta cerró la puerta  
- es que esta es una llave que tenemos escondida con Sevya –le explico Luth  
- y como el sabia donde estaba? –se notaba que estaba molesto  
- es que cuando salíamos de fiesta un día le dije, cuando estaba un poquito pasada de copas y no encontraba mis llaves –le dijo apenada  
- y como es que nunca me lo dijiste? – le preguntó sentido  
- es que… -le dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo –no te enojes, si tu sabes que yo solamente te quiero a ti!

- es mejor que me vaya –dijo Tomo separándose de Luth yendo hacia la puerta  
- no espera… -dijo tratando de impedir que se marchara –quédate esta noche  
- no, es mejor que me vaya… nos vemos mañana –le dio un fugaz beso en los labio y se fue

Luthien cerró la puerta tras un rato de quedar mirando en el umbral, se fue a su cuarto y se puso a llorar, de pronto suena su celular, un mensaje, Luth lo tomó esperando que fuera alguna señal de Tomo, pero se equivocaba, el mensaje no era de él, pero decía lo siguiente: "hola mi niña! Te acuerdas de mi? Eso espero, me dijiste que te avisara cuando volviera, y aunque no nos vemos hace años, aun me acuerdo de ti, de tus caricias y tus besos… todo tu ser siendo mío. Pronto nos veremos, estoy seguro… Te quiere Valo"

* * *

**Paty & Mari muchas gracias por sus reviews =) **

**se que hay lectoras qe siguen en el anonimato (6) **

**sjaosjaos no importa si, pero ojala qe les guste...despues de todo no he recibido ningun otro comentario **

**ni criticas o algo...pero estoy abierta a opiniones :D **

**Un beeeso! **


	36. Feelings

**Cap. 36 **

** Feelings!**

**

* * *

**

Nuestros labios se separaron, pero mis ojos permanecieron cerrados, tenía miedo de que al abrirlos todo lo ocurrido se esfumase, cual si fuese un sueño.

- por qué no abres los ojos? –me preguntó Jared acariciando mi mejilla  
- porque tengo miedo de que esto no sea mas que un sueño –le explique  
- ábrelos, y vas a ver que yo aun sigo aquí –me dijo tomando mis manos

Paco a poco abrí mis ojos y ahí al frente mío estaba Jared, con una de esas sonrisas perfectas que me encantaban, pero que hace mucho que no veía.

- ves que aun estoy aquí –me dijo- todo lo que ha pasado es real  
- si, ya lo veo –dije sin poder evitar pasar mi mano por su corto pelo (estilo Attack)- eres hermoso –le dije mirándolo a los ojos  
- tu eres aun mas hermosa –dijo pasando una mano por mi cuello y con la otra acercándome a su cuerpo

No hace falta que diga que ese pequeño contacto me dejo loca, y todo el frío que sentía momentos antes había desaparecido, recibí otra vez el beso que Jared tenía para mi. Esta vez el beso fue mas prolongado, mas intenso, lleno de tantas cosas que son tan difíciles de explicar si es que no vives el momento, es como si quisiéramos recuperar el tiempo perdido, de un momento a otro nos vimos recostados en el sillón, besándonos cada vez con mayor pasión, en un movimiento brusco ambos caímos sobre la alfombra, pero no nos importo el golpe, creo que de hecho ni lo sentimos mucho, Jared estaba encima de mí, yo no hacía mas que pasar mis manos por su pelo, mientras que el tocaba mi cintura, mi estomago… poco a poco comenzó a levantar mi polera y en ese momento lo aleje de mi un poco, lo saque de encima mío y me senté en el sillón, arreglando mi ropa.

- que pasa? –me pregunto aun desde el suelo con cara de no entender nada  
- es que… no quiero que las cosas sean así –le dije, estaba empezando a llorar (yes… again and again and again)  
- como así? –me dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome  
- es que vamos muy rápido –le dije acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho  
- lo siento –me dijo acariciando mi cabello –no quería apresurar las cosas  
- en verdad que me gustaría que esto pasara, pero…  
- pero que?  
- pero es que yo no quiero tener sexo…  
- como? –me dijo alarmado  
- espera, déjame terminar –le dije medio riendo separándome de el, me dio gracia su reacción  
- yo no quiero tener sexo, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo… -le dije medio sonrojándome –y creo que para eso es muy pronto  
- que bella eres! –me dijo dándome un fugaz beso –en verdad entiendo lo que dices y esperaremos a que el momento sea el indicado  
- si, así espero… -le dije y lo bese otra vez

Esa noche cenamos algo rápido, yo aun no tenía ganas de volver, así que cuando le dije a Jared que si el quería podía irse, se negó rotundamente, por lo que ambos nos quedamos en la cabaña, durmiendo abrazados.

Luthien quedo sin poder creer lo que decía el mensaje, lo leyó una y mil veces, no podía ser que justo ahora, en que se había enamorado en serio de alguien volviese Valo, es que sinceramente no lo podía creer, que ese hombre, frente al cual no se podía controlar volviese ahora, justo ahora! No podía ser… se quedó dormida pensando en eso, y en que haría si es que se le ocurría aparecer por la puerta uno de esos días y ella estaba con Tomo.

Shannon estaba en el departamento, medio preocupado porque su hermano no había vuelto y mas aun luego de que saliera como una bala al recibir una llamada, eso no se le ocurría que fuese nada bueno, pero mas que preocupado por Jared, estaba preocupado por Sevya, hace días que no tenía noticias de ella, y en verdad que necesitaba verla, por lo que tomó las llaves del auto y fue a casa de Luth, a preguntar si es que había alguna novedad.

Luthien se despertó con el sonido del timbre "ya voy" grito desde la pieza, se lavo los dientes y la cara rápidamente y fue a abrir, ahí en el umbral estaba Shannon…

- hola Luth! –la saludo –te desperté?  
- hola Shannon… si, la verdad es que si, pero ya era hora de que abriera los ojos no crees? –le dijo Luth medio bostezando  
- si, ya era hora… puedo pasar? –le pregunto Shann  
- oh! Que torpe… obvio pasa… siéntete como en tu casa…

Shannon entró y se sentó en el sillón, recibió el café que preparo Luthien y comenzaron a conversar.

- y… a que vienes a estas horas por acá? –le dijo Luth dándole un sorbo al café  
- vine a preguntar si has sabido de Sevya –dijo Shannon

- es que Jared no te dijo nada? –dijo Luth extrañada  
- decirme que? –dijo Shann poniéndose serio  
- es que ayer… -le contó toda la historia de cómo había encontrado donde estaba- y aun no vuelve, por lo que supongo que la encontró y esta con ella  
- si, eso es lo que se puede deducir –dijo Shannon triste  
- no te pongas triste –dijo Luth- ella aun no sabe que siente en verdad  
- si, la verdad es que debe estar muy confundida, y mas sabiendo que somos hermanos  
- tienes razón, pero se que ella seguirá su corazón, pero no sé hacia dónde vaya en este momento  
- creo que no queda mas que esperar a que decida  
- si, no queda de otra…  
- será mejor que me vaya –dijo Shannon dejando la taza de café en la mesita de centro y levantándose –ya tengo la información que necesitaba  
- esta bien! Pero no quiero que estés triste vale? –dijo Luth con una sonrisa  
- lo intentare… adiós!  
- adieu!

Shannon se fue a casa, pensando en que era lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, seguiría luchando por los sentimientos que sentía hacía Sevya, o le dejaría libre el camino a su hermano?


	37. Just Music!

**Cap. 37 **

** Just Music!**

* * *

Desperté por las dulces caricias de alguien en mi rostro, abrí poco a poco los ojos y allí frente a mi estaba Jared, con una carita de sueño muy linda, y todo su cabello revuelto.

- como amaneció mi pequeña escritora? –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente  
- muy bien… y tu como dormiste? –le dije medio bostezando  
- como un ángel! –me dijo bostezando –no me pegues el sueño que jamás me moveré de esta cama  
- no veo el inconveniente en ello –le dije acercándome mas a el  
- la verdad es que yo tampoco –dijo abrasándome

Así nos quedamos un rato, hasta que decidí que era tiempo de darme una ducha, no podía seguir ahí en la cama para siempre, aunque la idea no tenía nada malo… salí en toalla luego de ducharme porque se me había olvidado llevar mi ropa, me dio un poco de vergüenza ya que estaba Jared en la pieza, pero al fijarme en él, me di cuenta de que estaba dormido, así que saque mis cosas sin hacer mucho ruido y me fui a vestir, luego fui a preparar algo para desayunar, cuando estaba terminando ya de preparar todo, siento que viene Jared y me agarra de la cintura

- como no me llamaste nunca, te vine a buscar –me dijo dándome la vuelta y poniéndome frente a él

Estaba recién duchado, con el pelo mojado y sin polera, solo llevaba puesto los pantalones, se veía pero es que perfecto, no pude evitar quedarme pegada mirándolo, es que no me salían las palabras, mis manos comenzaron a jugar solas, casi por inercia en sus abdominales.

- sabias que te ves hermosa en toalla? –me dijo, salí de inmediato de mi ensoñación y me puse roja como tomate  
- no… no que estabas durmiendo? –le dije avergonzada  
- mmm… digamos que estaba descansando los ojos  
- que pillo Jared! –le dije medio enojada  
- no te enojes –me dijo con carita de pena y me dio un beso –desayunamos? Me muero de hambre…

Desayunamos tranquilamente, y le dije que ya era tiempo de que volviera, que necesitaba hablar con Luthien de todo, pedirle disculpas por mi conducta y buscar algo que hacer, ya que me sentía muy inútil últimamente, además no me dejaban hacer muchas cosas sin vigilancia, por lo que se me ocurriese hacer.

- entonces no vamos esta tarde? –me dijo al terminar de desayunar  
- si, además tu también debes tener cosas que hacer  
- no de momento, pero sería igual bueno volver  
- además quiero ir a agradecerle a Pasithea por prestarme su cabaña  
- si, en verdad que es muy linda… -me dijo mirándome fijo-podría pedirte una cosa?, claro que es solo si es que quieres  
- obvio, pide lo que quieras –le dije  
- podrías tocar alguna melodía con tu violín antes de irnos?  
- ehhh… -no supe que decir, me daba vergüenza tocar delante de él –es que me da cosita –le dije mirando hacia abajo  
- vamos, aunque sea una pequeñita, es que me encanta tu manera de interpretar  
- no exageres, si es solo algo… no soy para nada buena  
- que poco te valoras –me dijo acercándose –como podría convencerte?  
- que se te ocurre –le dije poniendo cara de pillina

Me besó sin previo aviso, de una manera tan sensual y apasionada que me dejo sin aliento, la verdad es que en ese momento las palabras del día anterior las lamentaba en el fondo de mi alma, pero no podía ser tan inconsecuente, así que me aguante las ganas de llevarlo a la habitación en ese momento.

- que dices? –me dijo al terminar sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería  
- que si… -le dije con una sonrisa –creo que me pondré un poco mas difícil la próxima vez

Fui a buscar mi violín y lleve a Jared al muelle en el que me encontró, toque una melodía salida del momento, no me gustaba tocar cosas que ya estaban preescritas, así que todos esos sentimientos felices que sentía los plasme en la música, aunque la verdad es que me daba bastante vergüenza tocar en frente de Jared, que sabía tanto del tema, y yo nada mas era una simple aprendiz.

- es que amo como tocas –me dijo cuando termine la melodía  
- que no exageres! –le dije  
- no exagero, en verdad que a pocas personas las he escuchado tocar tan bien como a ti  
- bueno, mucho… que me lo empezare a creer  
- entonces te lo diré a cada momento –dijo acercándose y me besó

Volvimos a la casa a buscar las cosas y nos fuimos cada uno en su auto, y es que tenía que devolverle el coche a mi amiga, así que Jared me seguía en el de él, para luego llevarme a casa.

Cuando llegue me fije que había otro coche afuera, de seguro alguien la había ido a ver, toqué el timbre y tras unos segundo apareció mi amiga un poco despeinada en la puerta.

- hola Sevyita –me dijo con un tono que me dio a entender que tenía ganas de matarme  
- lamento interrumpir –le dije casi riendo  
- no le veo la gracia –me dijo seria pero luego soltó una pequeña risita  
- nada mas vine a dejarte las llaves –le dije y se las entregue –Jared me llevara a casa, así que muchas gracias!  
- Jared? Viene contigo?... hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar –me dijo mirándome con una cara de quizás que cosas hiciste en mi cabaña  
- no te pases películas –le dije- pero mejor otro día hablamos que la tuya como que la corte en plena acción… nos vemos… te keroooo!

Le dije sin dejar que me contestara, me subí al auto de Jared y juntos nos fuimos a casa.


	38. Explain

**Cap. 38 **

** explain!**

* * *

Llegamos, Jared me dejo en la puerta, nos despedimos con un beso y entre a la casa, parecía que no había nadie, estaba todo apagado, pero cuando prendí la luz me lleve el susto de mi vida, estaba Luthien en el sillón sentada mirando a la nada.

- Luth estas bien? –le dije cuando entre  
- Sevya? –me miró como un holograma –eres tu?  
- si, soy yo, acabo de llegar… volví  
- que bueno, ya era hora, espero que ahora te comportes –me dijo sin animo  
- si, la verdad es que quería explicarte todo lo que…  
- ya no quiero escuchar –me interrumpió –es algo que paso y que no se repetirá, demos vuelta la hoja  
- esta bien –me puse al lado de ella y la abrasé –que es lo que te pasa, que estas como ida?  
- es que Tomo se enojo por… -me dijo todo lo que paso con Tomo  
- y se enojo por todo eso de Matt, de que tenía llaves? –dije impresionada  
- si, y aun no hablo con el, eso es lo que paso ayer  
- porque no lo llamas y le dices que venga?  
- y para que va a venir?  
- hay que andas lenta por la cresta Luth! Llámalo y dile que venga y le explicas todo  
- tienes razón, pero es que vamos a tener que ir a otro lado para estar solos y…  
- por algo te digo que lo llames y que le digas que venga, yo voy a salir  
- vas a salir con Jared? –me pregunto buscando su teléfono  
- no, necesito hablar con… con Shannon  
- ten cuidado Sevya, no juegues con fuego o te vas a quemar  
- no mujer, si es para arreglar las cosas  
- espero que sepas lo que haces –me dijo Luth- voy a llamar a Tomo  
- voy a dejar mis cosas a la pieza y me cuentas como te fue  
- ok!

Luthien se quedo un momento mirando el celular una vez que Sevya se fue a la habitación, dudo dos segundos, pero luego marco el número de Tomo y espero a que contestara.

- hola, Luth eres tu? –dijo Tomo  
- si Tomito soy yo –le dijo triste  
- siento no haberte llamado, hay cosas que tenemos que conversar  
- por lo mismo te llamaba –le dijo Luth –crees que podrías venir para que hablemos?  
- estas sola? O Sevya ya volvió?  
- ya volvió pero saldrá… vas a venir?  
- si, estoy allá en unos 20 minutos  
- te espero  
- adiós  
- adieu!

Deje a Luth sola en el living para que pudiese hablar con Tomo, luego de un rato tomé una chaqueta, mi cartera y salí de la habitación, fui a ver que era lo que iban a hacer, ya que yo estaba bien con Jared, quería que ellos también fuesen felices.

- que te dijo –le pregunte cuando estuve al frente de ella  
- que llega en unos 20 minutos –me contesto Luth  
- bueno, será mejor que me vaya, y que tu te vayas a arreglar –le dije  
- dios! No me había percatado de eso  
- que todo salga bien amiga –le di un beso y un abrazo  
- lo mismo digo, y cuidado con lo que haces  
- ciao!  
- adieu!

Salí de casa y camine un par de cuadras hasta una placita que me gustaba mucho, me senté en uno de los columpios y llame a Shann.

- alo? –dijo Shann  
- soy Sevya, si estas con Jared no digas mi nombre –le dije rápido  
- esta bien, que es lo que quieres? –estaba un poco cortante  
- puedes venir a verme?  
- claro –dijo mas contento cambiando el tono a uno mejor- estas en casa?  
- no, estoy en una placita como a dos cuadras  
- esta bien, voy para allá  
- te espero –corte

Paso un rato y llegó Shann, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el columpio de al lado, nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que él comenzó a hablar.

- que es lo que querías decirme –me dijo Shann mirándome  
- sabias que Jared me fue a buscar cierto? –le dije  
- si, eso es lo que supe –dijo medio triste  
- y arreglamos las cosas… y creo que vamos por buen camino  
- porque me dices todo esto? –me pregunto Shannon levantándose de donde estaba y poniéndose frente a mi  
- te lo digo, porque es para que sepas que yo…  
- que ya elegiste a Jared?  
- que estoy con el, bueno aun no somos nada pero…  
- o sea que aun nadie gana tu corazón? –dijo esperanzado  
- no se trata de ganar, sino de lo que sienta –le explique  
- y tu sientes algo por Jared?  
- obvio, me pasan cosa con el, pero por el momento es eso, quizás después yo…  
- y por mi –me interrumpió y tomo mi mano haciendo que me levantara y quedáramos frente a frente –por mi sientes algo?  
- yo… -me ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca  
- quizás esto te aclare las cosas –dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.


	39. I Said No

**Cap. 39 **

** I Said No!**

**

* * *

**

La cercanía de Shannon en verdad que me ponía muy nerviosa, sus labios ya casi rozaban los míos, pero yo no quería que pasara eso, por lo que antes de que se concretara aquel beso que estaba a punto de darme, coloque mi mano en sus labios y me aparte un poco de el

- no Shann, no sigas con esto quieres –le dije al alejarme  
- que quieres que haga?, si yo te quiero! –dijo casi gritando  
- pero yo no quiero darte falsas esperanzas  
- pero tu me quieres?  
- si, siento un cariño hacia ti… pero es mucho mas fuerte lo que siento por Jared –le dije siendo la persona mas sincera del mundo  
- eso quiere decir que has elegido a mi hermano? –me dijo comprendiendo todo  
- si Shannon, lo he elegido a el  
- espero que sepa apreciar la gran mujer que tiene delante  
- espero que me comprendas, y que agradezco todo cuanto has hecho por mi, lo valoro demasiado, y siempre serás importante para mi, un gran amigo  
- si, es mejor ser tu amigo que no ser nada –dijo acercándose a mi, yo retrocedí – no te asustes, no haré nada que no quieras, solo deseo un abrazo

Deje que me abrazara, era algo que no le podía negar, además me sentía protegida entre sus brazos, pero no como alguien así con quien quisiera estar siempre, sino como aquel amigo el cual siempre esta y tu estas para el, eso era lo que quería que Shannon fuese para mi y yo para el.

- que quieres hacer ahora? –me dijo Shannon cuando me soltó de su abrazo  
- no lo sé, creo que iré a dar vueltas por ahí –le dije  
- no volverás a tu casa?  
- no puedo  
- porque no puedes  
- es una larga historia que no puedo contarte  
- bueno, tu sabrás… no quieres que te lleve a mi casa, de seguro Jared se pondrá feliz de verte –dijo Shannon, al menos había reaccionado bien a mi decisión  
- me encantaría, pero sería extraño que llegara contigo  
- si, pero es que yo te paso a dejar y después tengo que ir a otro lado  
- estas seguro o es algo que estas inventando? –le dije dudando de su supuesta ida a otro lugar  
- es la verdad, antes de que me llamaras un amigo me invito a una fiesta, pero preferí venir a verte, pero ahora puedo dejarte donde Jared y yo ir a donde mi amigo  
- si es así, acepto que me lleves

Nos subimos al auto de Shannon y me dejó en la puerta de su edificio, nos despedimos de un beso en la mejilla y yo subí en el ascensor hasta el piso de Jared, llegue ahí y dude si tocar el timbre, ya que el lugar no me traía muy buenos recuerdos, pero tenía que darle la oportunidad de mejorar esa experiencia, por lo que toqué y espere a que me abriera.

Luthien estaba pegada en la ventana esperando a que llegara Tomo, y una vez que lo vio avanzar por el sendero hasta la puerta de la casa no dejo que ni tocara el timbre y ya le había abierto la puerta

- siento tanto todo lo que paso –le dijo Luth abrazando a Tomo  
- no, en verdad que yo lo siento mas –dijo Tomo entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras el –hable con Matt y me explico todo  
- y que te dijo? –le pregunto Luth intrigada, se sentaron frente a frente en los sillones  
- lo mismo que me dijiste, que el sabia donde estaba la llave porque un día que salieron tu se lo dijiste y que solo hay amistad entre ustedes dos  
- Tomito eso es mas que obvio, tu sabes que al único que quiero es a ti  
- si, lo sé… pero es que no se lo que me paso ese día, en verdad que me dio un poco de celos  
- no seas tontito  
- me perdonas?  
- no hay nada que perdonar, además, yo te llamaba para que tu me perdonaras por no contarte –le dijo Luthien  
- solo fue una mala interpretación de los hechos  
- si, eso fue lo que fue… además la situación…  
- si, creo que lo nuestro ya lo sabe Matt –dijo Tomo medio complicado interrumpiéndola –ya no es mas un secreto  
- Sevya también lo sabe, pero no porque le haya dicho –explicó Luth al ver la cara con la que Tomo la miraba –es que ella es medio brujita y sabe todo, no se como se entera  
- jajaja… como le dices a tu amiga que es una bruja?  
- noo, si en verdad lo digo en buena, además ella sabe que es así  
- por algo lo dirá, espero que no sea por el "comportarse como bruja"  
- claro que no es por eso –dijo Luth medio enojada

- ya ya… disculpa, no quise ofender  
- si, ya basta de peleas  
- puedo besarte? –pregunto Tomo mirándola con cariño  
- no deberías siquiera preguntar –dijo Luth riendo por lo obvio de la respuesta

Tomo se levantó del sillón en el que estaba, se acerco a Luth, quien también se había puesto de pie y la beso lenta pero apasionadamente, aunque a los pocos instantes esos besos comenzaron a subir en intensidad, ambos sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar abrazados besándose a la habitación de Luth, mientras sus ropas quedaban regadas en el piso a medida que avanzaban a la cama, cuando llegaron a ella ambos estaban en ropa interior, pero en una abrir y cerrar de ojos esta ya no estaba… Tomo recostó a Luthien lentamente y sin dejar de besarla en la cama, ambos estaban rebosantes de pasión en ese momento, pasado un rato de que ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro ya sea con el tacto o con besos, se dio rienda suelta a esa pasión cuando Tomo la poseyó completamente, movimientos armónicos acompasados con suspiros y gemidos de éxtasis era lo que se escuchaba en el lugar

- te amo! –le dijo Tomo luego de llagar al clímax descansando sobre el pecho de Luth  
- no, yo te amo mas! Me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de este mundo –le dijo Luthien dándole un pequeño beso en el pelo  
- me has llevado a las estrellas esta noche –dijo Tomo recostándose al lado de ella y abrazándola  
- tu me has llevado a Marte!

Así ambos abrazados se quedaron dormidos, luego de demostrarse todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios =) **


	40. Movies

**Cap. 40 **

**Movies!**

* * *

Toqué el timbre de la casa de Jared luego de unos segundo de inseguridad, pero nadie abría, así que toque otra vez, espere unos minutos, pero ni señales de vida dentro del departamento, así que resignada a vagar por las calles para no volver a la casa e interrumpir a Luth, me di vuelta y me dispuse a salir, cuando estaba llegando al ascensor sentí que se abría la puerta. Era Jared que estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello, se notaba que venía recién saliendo de la ducha

- Sevya? –me dijo desde la puerta de su depa  
- lo siento, pensé que no había nadie –le dije volviendo sobre mis pasos y quedándome frente a el  
- que paso? –me miro preocupado- peleaste con Luth que estas acá?  
- no, es otra la historia esta vez, es solo un favor de amigas  
- ah, menos mal –dijo aliviado –vamos pasa, me esperas mientras me visto?  
- no te vis… -estaba embobada viéndolo  
- que? –me miro con cara de niño malo, así de perversión  
- que no te… te demores mucho –dije para tratar de salir de lo dicho

Jared salio y yo me senté en el sillón, puse mi cara entre las manos, es que casi le digo una estupidez segundos atrás, es que con ese cuerpo que tiene y mas así en toalla, pelo mojado, es que lo que le había dicho el otro día, de que aun era muy pronto, me arrepentía mas y mas, y no era solo por el deseo que encendía en mi cada vez que lo veía de esa manera, sino que era porque en verdad lo amaba con todo el corazón, lo que no tenía claro es que si el me amaba a mi. Volvió y se sentó a mi lado, estaba mas que hermoso vestido con una polera celeste y unos jeans

- que es lo que paso esta vez que tuviste que salir de casa? –me dijo cuando se sentó a mi lado  
- lo que… -ahh como me desconcentraba –lo que paso es que… Luth tenía que hablar con… To… -casi se me sale el nombre – con Tod un amigo y necesitaban estar solos –uf casi meto la pata otra vez  
- ya? Y tu como buena amiga le dejaste la casa a disposición –dijo Jared riendo  
- si, esta bien que me guste tocar el violín, pero no de esa manera –le dije seria  
- jajaja que chistosa que eres –me dio un beso –que te parece si hacemos algo, ir a bailar, o quedarnos y ver unas películas –sugirió  
- la verdad es que no tengo ánimos como para salir a bailar –le dije –pero lo de las películas esta bien  
- perfecto –dijo sonriendo –que podríamos ver?  
- no lo se, tienes alguna… que salgas tu? –dije medio sonrojándome, sería entretenido verla con el al lado  
- es como obvio que si las tengo –dijo medio aburrido –pensé que te gustaría ver otra cosa  
- bueno, lo que quieras entonces  
- que te parece si vemos… "el señor de los anillos"  
- si, genial… adoro esas películas  
- vamos a verlas entonces –dijo tomando mi mano y caminando a la habitación  
- no las vamos a ver aquí en el living? –pregunte medio asustada, no sabía si podría concentrarme en la película con el al lado mío en una cama  
- si, es que es mas cómodo  
- bueno, si es por eso vamos –dije alejando todos los malos pensamientos que se alojaban en mi cabeza

Comenzó la película y ambos estábamos acostados juntos, abrazados viendo la pantalla, yo con mis manos jugaba con su polera mientras que el acariciaba mi pelo, lo cual me relaja bastante, así que de un momento a otro cerré los ojos y me quede dormida

- Sevya? Estas despierta? –me pregunto Jared  
- si –dije con una voz que no convencía a nadie  
- que mentirosilla, si hasta estabas roncando  
- que? –dije sobresaltada levantándome y dándole la espalda –que vergüenza!  
- te estoy molestando –dijo abrazándome por la espalda  
- que pesado, yo pensé que era verdad  
- vamos, porque mejor no…

Ya no podía estar mas tiempo así cerca de él y no darle un beso, así que me di vuelta de improviso y lo besé, sin dejar que terminara la frase. Jared se sorprendió con el beso pero lo respondió sin ningún problema, luego de estar así unos minutos, él se fue recostando en la cama, pero yo me detuve

- creo que deberíamos salir con los chicos –dije de la nada –para no se, que sepamos que esta todo bien ahora  
- si podría ser –dijo Jared a medio entender mi extraño comentario  
- e invitamos a Pasithea, para que la conozcan  
- si, eso me parece una buena idea, así le agradecemos que te haya dejador ir a la cabaña, porque si no fuera por ella no estaríamos aquí ahora –me abrazó  
- si, tienes razón –bostecé  
- tienes sueño? –me preguntó  
- un poco –le dije  
- será mejor que duermas, creo que tengo algo con lo que podrías dormir –dijo yendo a su closet y trayendo con el un pijama –te quedara un poco grande, pero es mejor que dormir con ropa  
- si, es mejor –dije medio avergonzada –voy a cambiarme mientras.

Me fui al baño me cambie y me mire en el espejo, me puse a reír, es que me veía muy chistosa, no digamos que me quedaba que bruto que grande porque Jared es bastante flaquito, pero igual era entretenido verme así. Me daba vergüenza salir, pero me arme de valor y lo hice. Me quede pero es que mas que babosa con lo que mis ojos vieron, Jared estaba sentado a los pies de la cama y llevaba solo un pantaloncillo, así dormía por lo visto

- ya… ya estoy –le dije medio nerviosa  
- te ves preciosa –me dijo riendo  
- seguro ¬¬  
- ven aquí –me dijo abriendo la cama  
- vamos a dormir juntos? –le dije exaltada  
- pero si ya hemos dormido juntos –me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo –prometo que no haremos nada –me dijo con cara de niño bueno  
- si… -dije metiéndome a la cama al lado de él, quizás Jared lo prometía pero yo no  
- espero que duermas bien –me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en el pelo  
- tu también, sueña conmigo! –me puse roja por mi comentario  
- no necesito que seas un sueño porque te tengo aquí

No supe que responde, así que solo me atreví a abrazarlos mas fuerte y acomodarme en su pecho, y así con todas las ideas locas que se pasaban por mi mente me dormí en los brazos del hombre que mas amaba en el mundo.


	41. The Sir Of Wish!

**Cap. 41 **

** The Sir Of Wish!  
**

* * *

Luthien y Tomo se encontraban durmiendo abrazados, cuando de pronto el sonido de un celular los despierta, era de Luth, q le había llegado un mensaje, esta estiro la mano y busco con los ojos aun cerrados arriba del velador, cuando al fin lo encontró lo llevó a sus ojos, abre el mensaje q decía "necesito verte, quiero q seas mía otra vez, no me aguanto el deseo q me provocas, quiero rozar mi cuerpo con el tuyo, se que también quieres lo mismo. The Sir Of Wish!"

- quien es? –le pregunto Tomo mirándola a la cara  
- … -Luth no respondió pero se puso pálida  
- te encuentras bien? –dijo Tomo preocupado –paso algo?  
- no, no es nada… solo una broma –dijo mientras borraba el mensaje  
- estas segura? Te pusiste pálida  
- si, estoy segura era solo una broma –apagó el celular, lo tiró lejos y se acomodo entre los brazos de Tomo –que te parece si dormimos un poco más  
- como quieras –dijo Tomo, le dio un beso en la frente y ambos se durmieron otra vez

En el departamento de los hermanos Leto todo estaba silencioso. Jared abría lentamente los ojos y observaba a Sevya, la cual dormía apaciblemente entre sus brazos, se separo lentamente de ella, pues no quería que se despertara por su culpa, cuando lo logró fue a lavarse la cara y los diente, se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, cuando ya tuvo todo listo fue a despertar a Sevya

Estaba soñando, algo así como una pelea de personas cercanas a mi, cuando siento un montón de besitos en mi cara, abro los ojos y veo la hermosa cara de Jared  
- como dormiste hermosa? –me dijo cuando vio que abrí los ojos  
- demasiado bien, como hace tiempo que no dormía –le dije  
- pues, si quieres puedes dormir aquí todas las noches  
- no me lo digas dos veces que no vuelvo mas a casa -reí  
- pues te lo digo en serio, adoro dormir contigo  
- si es así, creo que me quedaré otras noches aquí  
- pero por ahora es mejor que te levantes, que el desayuno esta listo  
- ya lo preparaste? –pregunte sorprendida  
- si, es que duermes solo un poco tu  
- jajaja –dije medio apenada- mejor voy al baño y te veo en el comedor  
- te espero –me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió

Desayunamos tranquilamente y nos quedamos conversando un rato, luego nos fuimos a duchar, primero Jared y luego yo, y nos dispusimos a ir a dar una vuelta a la playa.

Nos pusimos a jugar en la orilla del agua, no digamos q hacia un gran calor, pero igual queríamos jugar un rato. Jared comenzó a perseguirme y yo corrí para que no me alcanzara, lo malo fue que donde estaba mirando hacia atrás no me fije que me estaba adentrando mas en el agua, cuando de repente se me enredan los pies y me caigo de bruces al agua, fue tan repentino que me asuste y como venía una ola me entro mucho agua a la boca, por lo que me empecé a ahogar, y no me podía levantar porque con el retroceso de la ola se me corrían las manos  
- Sevya! –grito Jared y corrió a donde estaba y me levanto  
- cof cof cof – tocía mientras caía agua de mi boca  
- vamos respira –me dijo preocupado  
- ya… cof cof… estoy mejor –le dije, aunque la verdad no me sentía nada de bien, había tragado mucho agua salada  
- es mejor que te lleve a casa –dijo ayudándome a levantar al fin sacándome del agua

Paso una de sus manos por mi cintura y así caminamos hasta el auto, en donde me ayudo a sentarme y nos dirigimos a casa.

Luth y Tomo al despertar fueron y se ducharon juntos, se vistieron, tomaron un desayuno rápido y se pusieron a ver la tele, se les paso la hora rápidamente y les dio hambre, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar, así q salieron a comer a un restaurante del centro, ya no les importaba q lo vieran los fotógrafos así q no reprimían sus demostraciones de cariño, luego de comer se fueron a sentar a un parque q había por ahí cerca  
- no crees que ya es tiempo de que sepan todos que eres mi novia? –le dijo Tomo a Luth mientras le acariciaba el pelo, ya que se encontraba acostada en sus rodillas  
- si, creo que ya es tiempo, pero no se como se lo diremos –dijo Luth con los ojos cerrados  
- ya veremos de q manera, vale?  
- esta bien

Y ahí se quedaron, hablando de muchas cosas, una vez q vieron que el sol se estaba ocultando volvieron a casa.

Jared me ayudo a abrir la puerta de casa y entramos, me fije si es q había alguien, pero al percatarme de que estaba vacía nos dirigimos a mi habitación  
- será mejor q te cambies de ropa o te enfermaras –me dijo cuando me senté en la cama  
- si, es mejor –dije con la voz un poco ronca  
- en verdad ya te sientes mejor?  
- si, en verdad solo fue el susto, mejor voy a cambiarme  
- ok, te espero afuera  
Me cambie de ropa rápidamente, me coloqué un buzo, la verdad es que me había dolido la cabeza un montón, pero no quise preocupar a Jared, por eso no le había dicho nada, así que salí de la habitación con la mejor cara que pude inventar en ese momento

- y, vamos a salir hoy en la noche? –le dije a Jared  
- no creo que sea una buena idea –me dijo mirándome –se que no te sientes nada bien  
- en verdad que si estoy bien  
- por mas que lo intentes mi niña no me engañas –me dijo con tono de reproche  
- bueno, ya… me duele la cabeza eso es todo  
- vamos –se levantó tomó mi mano y me llevo a la habitación  
- Jared en serio que no es para tanto  
- se que estas fingiendo, deja de hacerlo, me preocupa que te sientas mal  
- pero si esto es típico en mi  
- pero hoy fue por otra cosa, no digas mas… -me recostó en la cama y se quedo al lado mío –cierra los ojos (close your eyes)

Cerré los ojos y al poco rato me dormí, en verdad que lo necesitaba, la cabeza me estaba matando. Jared vio que me había quedado dormida, me arropó y se fue.

Luthien con Tomo volvieron del parque, entraron a la casa y vieron que Sevya estaba durmiendo, por lo que Tomo dijo que mejor volvía a casa, se despidieron y Luth se fue a dormir

Así termino ese día, al otro ya se vendrían unas cuantas cosas mas interesantes, las verdades saldrían poco a poco a la luz.

* * *

**Las verdades saldrán pronto a la luz ? :O **


	42. Strike I

**Cap. 42 **

** Strike I!**

**

* * *

**

Cuando desperté vi que Jared no estaba a mi lado, pero tenía un sms en mi celular en el cual me decía q se había ido para q yo pudiera descansar en paz, así q me quede tranquila. Pasaron las horas rápidamente y yo estaba llamando a Pasithea para decirle lo que íbamos a hacer en la noche.

- Sevyita! –me dijo Pasithea por el otro lado del teléfono  
- hola locaria como estas? –le dije contenta  
- bien, y tu?  
- bien… te llamaba para hacerte una invitación  
- ya… y a donde?  
- vamos al Strike esta noche?  
- mmm lo pensare –rió –las preguntas que haces, es obvio  
- genial, como a que hora te pasamos a buscar?  
- pasamos? Con quien vamos?  
- con Matt, Tomo, Shannon, Jared y Luth –le dije de lo mas normal  
- vamos a ir con 30STM? –me dijo emocionada  
- si, pero desde cuando q te gustan? –pregunte extrañada  
- no, lo digo solo por que busque unas fotitos… y… no sé, Shannon esta bastante potable  
- jajaja… nunca cambien amiga, en serio  
- como a las 23 te parece bien?  
- si, a esa hora estoy allá, cualquier cosa te mando un sms o te llamo  
- okis, te quiero  
- yo también te quiero… ciao!  
- chaolim!

Corte y llamé a Jared para decirle q teníamos q pasar a buscar a mi amiga antes de ir, luego le dije a Luth q preparáramos un sandwish para comer así rápido y q nos fuésemos a arreglar.

Como a las 22:30 ya estábamos listas esperando a q llegaran los chicos, y es q la verdad es q no los queríamos hacer esperar, yo estaba vestida con uno jeans, un straplers negro con unos toques plateados y un chaquetón a juego, mientras q Luth estaba con un chaleco negro bastante elegante unos jeans y una chaqueta negra. Cuando sonó el timbre fuimos ambas a abrir, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Jared así con un gorro y unos lentes.

- se te perdió el sol parece! –le dije entretenida  
- que? Por que lo dices? –preguntó extrañado  
- por que estas con lentes de sol, y por si no sabías este ya se escondió hace rato –me reía a mandíbula batiente al igual que Luth  
- no, lo q pasa es q vamos así para q no nos reconozcan –dijo bajando un poco los lentes y mirándome de una manera provocadora con esos ojazos q tiene –los chicos también van así  
- me estas jodiendo no? –dije riendo mas, claro q no se si de nervios por la mirada q me dio o por el comentario  
- es q si ustedes van así por que nosotras no? –dijo Luth –vamos Sev –me tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta –espérennos dos minutos –le grito a Jared

Luthien me dejo sin saber q hacer en el living, corrió a su pieza tomó un par de cosas, luego fue a buscar algo a la mía, cuando volvió donde yo estaba me entrego unos lentes de sol y mi gorrito

- póntelos –me ordeno, mientras ella hacía los mismo  
- en verdad q me estas ganando el título de loca –le dije riendo otra vez  
- ya estas lista?  
- si, creo q si  
- vamos entonces

Salimos de la casa, había dos autos afuera, en uno manejaba Jared, q iba con Shannon, y en el otro iban Tomo y Matt, es obvio a q auto nos subimos cada una, le dije a Luth q llevara a los chicos al local y q pidieran la mesa q había dejado reservada, mientras con los chicos iba a buscar a Pasithea. Al llegar me baje del auto y cuando iba a tocar el timbre sale mi amiga me toma el bazo y me entra a la casa  
- q les pasa a mis amigas hoy que tiran de un lado a otro? –le dije mirándola sin saber q pasaba –creen q tengo complejo de pelota o q?  
- quien viene en el auto contigo? –me pregunto así con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riéndo  
- vien… -me interrumpió  
- viene Shannon? –me pregunto  
- si –la mire raro  
- genial!... vamos? –me tomó el brazo y me saco de la casa  
- PARA! –le dije –deja de jalarme quieres! Q te propones Pasithea de las nieves? (ojo q era solo joda el nieves)  
- naaadaa –me dijo rodando los ojos  
- bueno cosa tuya –sentí un poquito de celos por lo q pudiese hacer, pero no me importo mucho, pues yo estaba con Jared

Nos subimos al auto, Jared conducía Shann iba de copiloto y yo con Pasithea atrás, quizás q cosas estaban pasando por la loca cabeza de mi amiga, por que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Shannon, pero eso era normal, así éramos nosotras juntas y peor algunas veces

Llegamos al fin al Strike, nuestro pub-karaoke favorito, entramos y nos dirigimos a la mesa q ya ocupaban Tomo, Matt y Luthien, estaban bastante animados, íbamos a sentarnos cuando llego Philliph (el animador) a saludar a Pasithea.

- hola pazziflora! –le dijo Philliph  
- hola –saludo esta con un beso en la mejilla  
- veo q vienes con hartos amigos  
- como siempre –le dijo media aburrida

- quienes son? –se notaba q estaba intrigado  
- son…  
- son unos conocidos –le dije yo q me había quedado un poco mas atrás por si ocurría algo como aquello  
- sev? –dijo mirándome y sacándome los lentes –q haces de incógnito?  
- nada, es solo para… entretenernos un rato –dije nerviosa –mejor nos vamos a sentar

Tomé la mano de Pasithea y la lleve a la mesa, el era su ex y no me caía muy bien por que la había hecho sufrir mucho.

Estábamos los 7 sentados en los sillones q rodeaban una mesa circular de mediano tamaño, era bastante cómodo, así q ahí sentados nos dispusimos a disfrutar de nuestra noche, pedimos unos tragos a Chris (el mesero), algo para comer y unas cuantas canciones.

- te acuerdas cuando me fuiste a devolver las llaves el otro día? –me dijo Pasithea al oído  
- si, ese día que estabas toda despeinada? –dije mirándola con cara de saber que era lo que estaba haciendo  
-si, ese día… estaba con… Chris  
- ¿¡QUE! –grite, todos en la mesa me miraron, es q no me lo podía creer

¡Definitivamente esa noche tendría cosas para recordar!


	43. Strike II

**Cap. 43 **

** Strike II!**

**

* * *

**

- desde cuando que vienen a este lugar? –Pregunto Shannon  
- porque lo preguntas? –le dije  
- porque por lo visto conocen al animador –dijo Jared  
- es una larga historia… -dije pero me interrumpió Pasithea  
- lo que pasa es que el es mi ex –dijo de lo mas normal Pasithea- lo conocí cuando veníamos con Sevya todas las semanas, cuando estábamos en la universidad  
- ehh –dijo Luth –yo también venia a veces  
- si, eso es verdad, pero mas salías con tu compañeros, a otros lados, fiestas en casa y eso –dijo Pasithea –nosotras somos mas de estos ambientes, o no Sevya?  
- si, mas tranquilo, familiar, a final todos se conocen

En ese momento llego Chris que vio que habían unos cuantos vasos vacíos, y tras el venía Philliph

- quieren pedir algo mas? –preguntó Chris mientras sacaba los vasos vacíos y miraba a Pasithea con una cara de "que haces con estos tipos raros"  
- otra ronda de cerveza para nosotros –dijo Matt – chicas quieren algo mas?  
- yo quiero un jugo de frambuesa –dijo Pasithea  
- un pisco de 40º con coca-cola –dijo Luth  
- una matraca –dije yo (ojo que es un trago de bitter con ginger ale, y a veces le echan un poco de naranja…)  
- una tabla de quesos –dijo Tomo  
- en unos minutos vuelvo –y se fue Chris a buscar lo que pedimos  
- van a cantar algo? –pregunto Philliph pasando a los chicos la carpeta de las canciones  
- no lo sé –dijo Shann –lo pensaremos  
- pues nosotras si queremos –dijo Pasithea –lo mismo de siempre  
- jajaja –reí yo  
- y esas cuales son? –dijo mirando divertido Philliph  
- bueno… -dijo Pasithea pensativa- "trátame suavemente" de Soda, "me haces tanto bien" de Amistades Peligrosas y… "a quien le importa" de Thalia  
- ok, algo mas? –dijo mirando con desconfianza a los chicos  
- Sev, cantemos bittersweet? –me dijo Luth con cara de perrito para convencerme  
- esta noche todo –le dije riendo  
- entonces tráenos "bittersweet" de Apocalyptica  
- chicos van a cantar algo?  
- no, las acompañaremos a ellas –dijo Jared  
- chicas, en unos minutos salen sus canciones –dijo Philliph  
- pero no las tires todas juntas –le dijo Pasithea antes de que se fuera  
- como digas –y le guiño un ojo  
- una última –le dije haciendo que volviera – "no me ames" de Marc Anthony  
- alguna mas –pregunto así como para no tener que volver  
- solo eso, estamos seguros esta vez –le dije sonriéndole

Al final pudo irse del lado de nuestra mesa y todos nos pusimos a conversar entre todos, era el medio ni que enredo porque la verdad es que nadie entendía nada, así que desistí de prestarle atención a la plática y me puse a mirar los videos que pasaban por la pantalla plana que estaba delante de la mesa de nosotros, recordaba tantas cosas de cuando veníamos con las chicas de la universidad y le gritábamos de todo a los chicos que salían a cantar, mas de alguno nos invitaba un trago o se sentaban en nuestra mesa y conversábamos un rato

- que es lo que piensas que te ríes sola? –me dijo Jared que se había llegado a sentar a mi lado  
- me estaba acordando de viejos tiempos, nada mas –le dije mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo  
- así que venias todas las semanas? –me dijo como diciendo que salía mucho  
- no toooodas las semanas, pero si seguido – me explique  
- con razón ahora casi no sales –dijo riendo  
- que mal concepto de mi te has creado –dije fingiendo seriedad y mirando a otro lado  
- no mi niña, tu para mi eres perfecta –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

En ese momento nuestra conversación se corto, ya que Luthien, que estaba sentada entre Tomo y Matt, algo me estaba preguntando pero no le alcance a escuchar toda la frase

- … cierto? –me dijo  
- cierto que? –le dije perdida  
- que aquí hay un piano, cierto? –me repitió Luth  
- si, es verdad… porque preguntas? –le dije yo  
- es que se me ocurrió una canción, que podríamos cantar, pero no la del karaoke –me dijo con cara de una idea genial  
- y que canción?  
- "listen to your heart" de Roxette –me dijo con cara de maldad  
- esa no es la canción que Sevya bailaba? –dijo Pasithea recordando  
- si, esa misma, por eso digo –dijo Luth  
- no esperaras a que baile hoy… o si? –le pregunte alarmada  
- vamos Sev no seas mala, me dijiste que todo esta noche –me dijo Luth recordando mis palabras y utilizándolas como un contrato

- y quien va a tocar el piano? –pregunte – si es que nadie lo hace no podemos cantar…  
- yo lo haré –dijo Tomo  
- y como le harán para que lo presten? –dije tratando de buscar algo mal en su plan como para que no resultara  
- yo hablare –dijo Pasithea, que estaba sentada entre Matt y Shann –pero una vez que este todo decidido  
- ya que Tomo hará su aparición publica, y que a mi me esta dando un poco de calor con el gorro, optare por sacar mi identidad a la luz –dijo Shann sacándose el gorro y los lentes

Todos reímos, pero los chicos animados por su reacción hicieron lo mismo, en ese mismo momento, en que Luth, Pasithea y yo reíamos como locas y babeábamos mal al ver a los chicos que se veían tan lindos sin sus gorritos y sus lentes, apareció Philliph

- chicas es su turno –dijo pasándonos los micrófonos a Pasithea y a mi - vienen como tres canciones juntas –nos dijo y se fue, con una cara de cómo tres metros al ver a Pasithea riendo con Shann al lado  
- ya Pasithea actitud! –le dije poniéndome sería y dispuesta a cantar

Tocaron primero "a quien le importa" que la cante con Pasithea, luego "trátame suavemente" que la canto esta ultima sola, y luego sonó "bittersweet" que la canté con Luth, ella hacía la voz de Lauri y yo la de Valo.

- wow chicas –dijo Matt –en verdad que cantan muy bien!  
- no sean exagerado –le dijo Luth  
- es verdad te salio muy bien –me dijo Jared  
- vamos era solo una canción –dije poniéndome roja

- no han pensado hacer un grupo? –dijo Shannon

Con Pasithea y Luth nos miramos y nos largamos a reír como media hora, es que era una idea muy graciosa, en verdad que esas cosas solo se le podían pasar por la cabeza con unos cuantos tragos en el cuerpo

- vamos chicos, un día tienen que escucharnos sin tomar alcohol –les dijo Pasithea  
- y créanme que no nos querrán escuchar ni hablar después –dije riendo  
- no puede ser tan mal, además estas hablando con músicos –dijo Tomo  
- mucho por hoy de halagos, que nos lo empezaremos a creer –dije poniéndome un poco mas seria  
- si, mejor cambiemos de tema –dijo Matt

Así volvimos a conversar cada uno en su mundo, la diferencia es que ahora de vez en cuando llegaba una que otra persona a pedirle autógrafos a los chicos, ya que todo el pub ya sabía que "30 Seconds To Mars" estaba allí. Llamamos a Chris para que nos trajera otra ronda, pero esta vez tan solo se limito a escuchar y mirar con una cara bastante extraña a Pasithea, que reía hasta de lo que no decía Shann y este se le acercaba a decirle cosas al oído, que nadie mas que ellos sabían que era, pero mi amiga al ver que venía Chris se puso mucho mas coqueta de lo que ya estaba con Shann

- una ronda mas de lo mismo –le dijo Matt –alguien quiere otra cosa?  
- yo quiero un pisco souer –dijo Pasithea  
- nadie mas? –pregunto Matt, todos negamos con la cabeza –eso sería entonces –dijo dirigiéndose a Chris, este asintió y se fue

Seguimos conversando un rato, riendo de cualquier cosa, aunque ninguno estaba con los efectos de los tragos, todos estábamos felices de estar ahí juntos y pasarla bien

- aquí están las otras dos canciones que pidieron –dijo Philliph otra vez entregándonos los micrófonos  
- cantes ustedes chicas –les dije a Luth y Pasithea –la otra canción me la dejan a mi

Mientras las chicas cantaban "me haces tanto bien" yo me dispuse a preguntarle a Jared si es que me podía conceder algo que le quería pedir.


	44. Strike III

**Cap. 44 **

** Strike III!**

**

* * *

**

****  
- Jar –le dije al oído, este se dio vuelta y me miró  
- que desea mi pequeña escritora? –me dijo tomando mi mano y dándole un beso  
- po… podrías… – me aclare la garganta, no me salía la voz  
- quieres que cante esta canción contigo? –me dijo ayudándome con mi pregunta  
- en verdad que si no quieres lo entenderé porque es obvio que… -no me dejo terminar, puso sus dedos en mis labios  
- me encantaría – me dijo  
- en serio? –lo mire con ojos brillantes  
- si, en verdad que para mi sería un placer  
- el placer será completamente mió –le di un beso en la mejilla

Nos quedamos observando las chistosas caras que ponían las chicas al cantar la canción, Luth cantaba mas mirando a Tomo que a nadie, pero lo hacia que pasara desapercibido, en cambio Pasithea directamente le cantaba a Shannon. Termino la canción y los chicos aplaudieron, al igual que el resto de los concurrentes al pub, ahora nos tocaba a Jared y a mi, empezó la canción, y Jared tomo mi mano y me llevo al medio de la pista, yo mas roja que un tomate no pude decirle que no, y ahí espere a que empezara la letra…

J: Dime porque lloras  
S: De felicidad  
J: Y porque te ahogas  
S: Por la soledad  
J: (fui a tomarle la mano, por lo visto quería que hiciéramos un poco de teatro) Di porque me tomas Fuerte así, mis manos Y tus pensamientos Te van llevando  
S: (se alejo de mi) Yo te quiero tanto  
J: Y porque será  
S: Loco testarudo No lo dudes mas Aunque en el futuro Haya un muro enorme Yo no tengo miedo Quiero enamorarme (dije mirándolo con cariño, en verdad que sentía que esa canción era para nosotros)  
J: No me ames, porque pienses - Que parezco diferente  
S: Tu no piensas que es lo justo - Ver pasar el tiempo juntos  
J: No me ames, que comprendo - La mentira que seria  
S: Si tu amor no merezco - No me ames, mas quédate otro día  
J: No me ames, porque estoy perdido - Porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino Porque no se puede, somos un espejo Y tu así serias lo que yo de mi reflejo (dijo poniendo una mano frente a la mía pero sin tocarla)  
S: No me ames, para estar muriendo Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelvo  
Both: Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo (entrelazamos nuestras manos)  
J: (se alejo y me dio la espalda) No se que decirte, esa la verdad Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar  
S: Tu y yo partiremos ellos no se mueven (camine hacia el y lo abrasé con la mano libre por la espalda) Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes  
J: (se dio vuelta y me abrazo) No me dejes, no me dejes No me escuches, si te digo "no me ames"  
S: No me dejes, no desarmes Mi corazón con ese "no me ames"  
J: (me soltó y quedo al frente mío) No me ames, te lo ruego Mi amargura déjame  
S: (le acaricie el rostro) Sabes bien, que no puedo Que es sin ti, que siempre te amare  
J: No me ames, pues te haré sufrir Con este corazón que se lleno de mil inviernos  
S: No me ames para así olvidarte de tus días grises Quiero que me ames solo por amarme  
J: (tomo mi mano y caminamos por entre las mesas hasta llegar cerca de la que estaban los chicos) No me ames, tu y yo volaremos Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos  
S: Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta  
Both: Como dos cometas en la misma estela (cantamos frente a frente separados nuestros rostros por tan solo centímetros)  
J: No me ames  
S: No, no me ames  
J: No me ames

Termino la canción y todo el mundo aplaudió, es que mas que por la canción o lo que improvisamos, fue por el hecho de que Jared Leto la cantó, nos quedamos así frente a frente unos minutos, acercándonos lentamente, hasta que llego Philliph

- muy buena interpretación chicos –nos dijo y nos pidió los micrófonos, con Jared nos separamos rápidamente  
- es mejor que nos vayamos a sentar –le dije a Jared  
- si, ya habrá tiempo para un beso mas tarde –me dijo al oído, tomó mi mano y nos fuimos a sentar  
- les salio pero es que perfecto –dijo Tomo cuando llegamos a la mesa – no es cierto chicos?  
- si, espectacular –dijo Pasithea aun aplaudiendo  
- muy bien –dijo Shann sin mucho ánimos mirando triste

Me dio mucha pena verlo así, pero no podía hacer nada, ya le había explicado que mi corazón se había decidido por Jared, me senté pensando en todo ello, pero algo me hizo salir de mi ensoñación

- Pasithea ahora tienes que ir –le decía Luth a esta  
- pero ya esta decidido –dijo mirándome  
- si, esta todo dicho –dijo Luth  
- bueno, si es así voy –se paró y fue tras Philliph  
- a donde va? –pregunté despistada por mis pensamientos  
- a pedir el piano –dijo Luth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
- me estas jodiendo cierto? –dije sin poder creérmelo y siguiendo con la mirada a Pasithea

No escuche lo que Luth me respondía porque en ese momento vi que Chris tomaba a Pasithea del brazo y la llevaba a otro lugar, cerca de donde estaba el baño, me pare y decidí ir a ver que pasaba

- donde vas? –me dijo Jared al ver que me levantaba  
- voy al baño, vuelvo enseguida –le explique  
- quieres que te acompañe –me dijo Luth  
- no, no te preocupes, mejor que no dejes a los chicos solos

Camine hasta el baño, pero seguí un poco mas allá, desde ahí veía a Pasithea que se estaba besando con Chris, por lo visto solo había estado con Shann hablando tan bien esa noche para ver la reacción de este chico al cual se esta comiendo, literalmente, en ese momento, por un lado me alegro, porque así no se ilusionaba de mas con alguien, al fin y al cabo siempre había querido mucho a Chris. Giré y vi que se acercaba Philliph, no podía dejar que se topara con esa escena...

y que era amigo de Chris, y si lo veía ahí con su ex novia, no quería ni imaginar la que se armaría

- PHILLIPH! –grite, al parecer me oyeron, porque miré y Chris había desaparecido por algún lugar y Pasithea se dirigía donde estaba yo  
- que sucede? Me dijeron que alguien me buscaba –me dijo llegando donde estaba yo  
- si, pero la verdad es que no era yo, Pasithea quiere hablar contigo –le dije  
- y donde esta? –pregunto mirando a la mesa donde estaban los chicos con Luth  
- aquí estoy –dijo Pasithea a las espaldas de Philliph haciendo que este se sobresaltara  
- por dios Pazziflora! Casi me matas –dijo tomándose el pecho  
- vamos no seas niñita! Si no fue para tanto –dijo riendo Pasithea  
- mejor me voy, los dejo en paz –mire a Pasithea con cara de "cuidado con lo que haces" ella me guiño un ojo

Entre al baño unos minutos y volví a la mesa, vi que estaban preguntando por Chris para pedir otra ronda, a los poco minutos llego este, y una vez que se agacho cerca mío a recoger unos vasos me susurro un "gracias", se le notaba de mejor animo, incluso ahora se quedo un rato conversando con los chicos

- me traes un ron blanco bacardi con coca-cola –le dije  
- lo mismo para mi –dijo Jared  
- cervezas para el resto –dijo Shann  
- y otro pisco souer para mi –dijo Pasithea que venía recién llegando

Chris se puso un poco rojo y fue a buscar lo que habíamos pedido

- como te fue? –le preguntó Luth a Pasithea

- todo listo, dentro de media hora mas menos, que es lo que queda del karaoke –contesto esta  
- perfecto

Seguimos todos conversando, Luth y Tomo se encontraban muy pegaditos como para ser unos simples amigo, pero al parecer nadie se fijaba en ellos

- estas seguro de que esta bien lo que vamos a hacer? –le preguntó Luth a Tomo  
- que mejor manera de mostrarle al resto que nos amamos –dijo Tomo  
- si, con una canción que dice "escucha tu corazón"  
- es como para sacar los verdaderos sentimientos a la luz  
- créeme que no seremos los únicos, casi se nos adelantan otros –dijo Luth señalando a Sevya y Jared  
- es verdad, ellos se ven muy lindos juntos, pero… -dijo Tomo bajando mas aun la voz- como ira a tomar Shannon la noticia  
- el debe saber algo que no sabemos, por algo esta aquí  
- tienes razón, solo espero que no tengamos problemas después  
- si ni el ni tu ni yo ni Sevya abrimos la boca… todo estará bien  
- sabes que te quiero mucho?  
- si lo sé, pero si me lo dices de nuevo te doy un beso ahora –dijo Luth riendo  
- mejor me espero a después de la canción

Pasaron los minutos y Philliph ya había presentado nuestro "súper acto", Tomo ya estaba sentado en el piano, Luth estaba al lado de él, y yo fui caminando lentamente y sin mucho ánimo al centro de la pista, pero al llegar ahí puse la mejor de mis sonrisas.

* * *

**Amo esa canción *-* **

**jaja Reviews ?**

**Un beeeso (L) **


	45. Strike IV

**Cap. 45 **

** Strike IV!**

**

* * *

**

****  
Mire para todos lados, había mucha gente, y aparte de lo colorada que estaba por la vergüenza me puse a tiritar de los nervios, es que en verdad iba a matar a mis amigas por hacerme eso, no les iba a hablar en un mes, ya que sabían que no me iba a negar como para quedar como la aguafiestas del momento, se aprovechaban de las circunstancias

Comenzaron poco a poco a sonar las notas que Tomito iba ejecutando en el piano y a mi no me quedaba otra que prepararme para bailar, ya que comenzaba junto con Luth.

Comencé a bailar mientras Luth cantaba, era algo así como expresión corporal, algo abstracto pero lindo, al menos así me parecía (I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.) Al terminar la primera estrofa hubo unos cuantos aplausos

Me acerque lentamente a la mesa en donde estaban los chicos y le baile la estrofa a Jared, luego me aleje y quede al medio de la pista, mientras Luth le cantaba a Tomo, paseando alrededor de el, las miradas iban del lugar en el cual estaban ellos, hasta donde estaba yo y luego a Jared, parece que todos empezaban a entender que para nosotros aquello era mas que una simple canción (Listen to your heart. When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going. And I don't know why. But listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye.)

Baile otra vez, en medio de la pista, esta vez si que estaba sintiendo la canción, me acorde de todo lo que había pasado por seguir lo que mi corazón quería, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, pero la atención mas se había centrado en la parejita del piano, los que estaban bastante acaramelados. (Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams.)

Esta vez baile el coro cerca del piano, y luego al final me fui al lado de Jared, aunque no quería mucho que notaran que estaba llorando, mire a Shannon con cara de sentir todas las falsas ilusiones que le había hecho y después mire a Jared, mostrándole solo con mis ojos y mis movimientos todo aquello que sentía por el (Listen to your heart. When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going. And I don't know why. But listen to your heart. Before... you tell him goodbye.) Me alejé otra vez.

Me puse de espaldas a la mesa en la que estaban los chicos, seguí bailando como si nada, mientras mis lágrimas corrían y corrían por mis mejillas. (And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been. When love was wilder than the wind.)

Al comenzar esta parte de la canción sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y me daba vuelta y sin dejarme reaccionar me planta el medio ni que beso en la boca, yo me quede sin saber que hacer, pero reconocí esos labios… eran los de Jared. Nos separamos lentamente, secó mis lágrimas con su pulgar y lo que quedaba de la canción la bailamos abrazados. (Listen to your heart. When he's calling for you. Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going. And I don't know why. But listen to your heart. Before you tell him goodbye. Listen to your heart. I don't know where you're going. And I don't know why. But listen to your heart. Before… you tell him goodbye.) Termino la canción, de lo roja que me había puesto por el hecho de bailar, ahora estaba peor que tomate ya que Jared me había besado delante de toda esa gente, dando a conocer en tan solo dos segundo nuestra historia, pero no solo nosotros habíamos seguido lo que nuestro corazón nos decía, sino que Luth y Tomo estaban en pleno proceso, se estaban dando un beso, pero es que llegaba a dar envidia verlos.

Me causo mucha gracia la cara que ponía Jared, Shannon y Pasithea al mirar donde estaban los chicos, pero me pareció raro que Matt estuviese indiferente, sus razones tendría, al menos yo no quería pensar en eso ahora, estaba muy feliz de la mano con Jared, había dejado de llorar, al fin podíamos ser felices sin ocultar lo nuestro, ninguno de los cuatro.

Volvimos a la mesa, todos nos miraban con los ojitos como plato, aunque no tanto a Jared y a mi, sino que mas a Luth y Tomo

- se la tenían bien guardadita ustedes –le dijo Shannon a Tomo  
- bueno, es que… -dijo Tomo  
- es que encontramos que era muy pronto para que se enteraran –dijo Luth normal  
- que muy pronto ni que nada –dijo Pasithea –si el amor es así, hay que arriesgarse no mas, nada de esperar

Todos reímos ante el comentario de mi amiga, y es que era verdad. Luego de esa demostración de cariño por parte de las dos nuevas parejitas, estaban todos felices, aunque cierta tristeza se les notaba a Shann y a Matt, pero la disimulaban lo mas que podían

- les traeré la cuenta chicos–dijo Chris al llegar a la mesa –es que mi turno se termina  
- está bien –le dije- si nosotros también ya nos vamos

Chris nos trajo la cuenta, Jared insistió en pagar, no pude no aceptar, digamos que ocupo uno que otro método para persuadirme, por más que le haya dicho que era mía la idea, que yo debía pagar la cuenta.

- me voy chicos! –dijo Pasithea al ver que Chris salía del local y la miraba  
- quieres que te pasemos a dejar? –le pregunto Shannon  
- no, no se preocupen, no me voy sola –explicó  
- con quien te vas? –le preguntó Luth que aun no se había enterado de nada  
- con alguien por ahí –dicho esto se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de todos – espero que nos juntemos pronto otra vez… chaolim!  
- chao! –nos despedimos todos

Conversamos un rato más y nos fuimos, esta vez Shann y Matt se fueron en un auto, Tomo y Luth decidieron ir a caminar un rato por la playa (ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana) y con Jared fuimos a mi casa.


	46. We must sleep!

**Cap. 46 **

** We Must Sleep!**

**

* * *

**

****  
Tomo y Luth se fueron lentamente caminando abrazados por las desiertas calles a esas horas de la madrugada, luego de unos diez minutos, en los que solo iban disfrutando de la mutua compañía sin cruzar palabra, llegaron a la playa y se sentaron en la arena, no hacía mucho frío, una rica brisa corría por el lugar

- al fin no tenemos que ocultar lo nuestro –dijo Tomo abrazando a Luth y dándole un beso en el cabello  
- es bueno el no tener que fingir, es que en verdad en ocasiones casi no me aguantaba las ganas de besarte –dijo Luth mirándolo a los ojos  
- si, eso era bastante difícil –se acercó y le dio un beso  
- pero ahora no mas! Ahora todos verán los felices que somos –dijo Luth medio riendo  
- tan feliz quedaste después de unos cuantos tragos?  
- solo un poco… pero poquito –dijo Luth riendo mas  
- será mejor que vayamos a casa  
- no, quedemos hasta que amanezca y luego nos vamos  
- bueno… -dijo Tomo y la abrazo

Así se quedaron hasta que poco a poco el sol comenzó a salir, en ese momento se levantaron y se fueron a la casa de Tomo, que era el lugar que quedaba mas cerca, y ya que ambos estaban cansados, decidieron que dormirían en el depa y luego Luth se iría a su casa

Con Jared nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos a mi casita, yo iba happy, hay que decirlo, pero no me sentía nada bien y es que con tanto alcohol que había tomado hace unos cuantos días atrás mi cuerpo ya no tenía mucha resistencia a este, por lo que me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos

- te sientes bien –me dijo Jared al verme  
- la verdad es que no mucho –le dije  
- mierda! Se me había olvidado que no podías beber –dijo pegándose en la frente  
- no es para tanto –le dije quitándole importancia, cuando en verdad ahora que me había relajado me sentía como el orto  
- que si es para tanto! –me dijo subiendo la voz –es que en verdad necesitas descansar y comer algo

No le respondí, no tenía ganas de que me retara en ese momento, solo cerré los ojos y espere llegar pronto a casa. Jared estaciono el auto en el garaje y me ayudo a bajar, en verdad que no estaba mareada ni nada, tan solo tenía el estomago un poco revuelto, necesitaba solo acostarme y listo, que se me pasaba todo

- como estas ahora? –me dijo cuando entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el sillón  
- la verdad no es nada que no lo reponga un buen sueño –dije apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Jared  
- mejor que vayas a la cama no?  
- es que tengo sed, me tomaría un traguito de vodka –le dije conteniendo la risa  
- WTF*! Estas loca? –se levantó de mi lado  
- tranquilo, solo estaba jodiendo –me asusto su reacción- no te lo tomes tan a pecho  
- no jodas con eso! Es serio… al menos para mi  
- ya, lo siento… -dije mirando al piso  
- es mejor que te acuestes en la cama

Me tomó la mano y nos fuimos a la pieza, me saque los zapatos y me metí en la cama, en verdad que necesitaba un buen sueño, me sentía mal, pero no tanto como esa vez en que me cuido Shann… no, me había acordado de él, me dio pena, no se porque pero no me gustaba verlo triste, yo lo quería mucho como un amigo, creo que esa es la explicación de que me de tristeza verlo mal por las alas que le di y luego le corte. Jared me sacó de mis pensamientos

- es mejor que me vaya –dijo Jared emprendiendo el camino a la salida  
- no te vayas… -le dije en un susurro sentándome en la cama  
- que dijiste? –volvió, le brillaban los ojos  
- que no quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar sola –le dije apenada  
- no te pongas triste –apago la luz de arriba se sacó los zapatos y se metió en la cama conmigo –ven! –me dijo abriendo los brazos

Me acerque a el, lo abrace y me acomode en su pecho, se estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos que cerré los ojos inmediatamente, Jared acariciaba mi espalda y jugaba con mi pelo, como me gustaba que hiciera eso

- te quiero! –le dije  
- yo también te quiero! –me respondió

Jared me dio un beso en el pelo y así ambos nos quedamos dormidos.


	47. Fucking Door!

**Cap. 47 **

** Fucking Door!**

**

* * *

**

Luth con Tomo estaban en la puerta del departamento de este, por lo visto a Tomo se le habían quedado las llaves adentro, así que no les quedo otra que tocar el timbre y rogar a lo cielos que Matt les abriera la puerta.

- parece que esta dormido –dijo Tomo luego de tocar el timbre y ver que nadie abría  
- yo creo que habría que tocar de nuevo –dijo Luth estirando su mano al timbre  
- no, esperemos un poco mas –dijo Tomo aferrándole la mano para que no tocara el timbre

Pasaron unos segundos y abrieron la puerta, ahí estaba Matt secándose el pelo con la toalla, tenía el pijama puesto, unos pantaloncillos y una polera musculosa

- hola Matt –dijo Luth tirándosele al cuello  
- hola Luth –dijo Matt abrazándola extrañado por la efusividad y mirando a Tomo que seguía en la puerta, pero no estaba enojado, nada mas reía  
- creímos que estabas durmiendo –dijo Tomo que paso una mano por los hombros de Luth cuando esta soltó a Matt  
- no, solo me fui a dar una ducha para dormir mas despejado –explico Matt siguiendo con su tarea de secarse el pelo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar  
- menos mal, porque por lo visto deje las llaves adentro –dijo Tomo caminando con Luth a su habitación  
- tengo sueño! –le dijo Luth a Tomo, ya tenía casi los ojos cerrados  
- la llevare a dormir –le dijo Tomo a Matt  
- buenas noches… que digo buenos días Matt! – se despidió Luth  
- buenos… -dijo Matt viendo como Luth y Tomo entraban a la habitación

Matt se puso triste, aun no se explicaba porque jamás le había dicho a Luth lo que sentía por ella, ahora que la relación de ella con Tomo era formal se daba cuenta de que había perdido tiempo valioso, sin mas se fue a su cama, las ganas que tenía de comer algo antes de dormir se le quitaron con lo que se puso a pensar que iba a pasar en esa habitación

Tomo entro a la pieza llevando a Luth, se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a besarse, poco a poco las manos iban jugando con la ropa y sacándola de su lugar, pero antes de que pasara algo mas…

- Luth –dijo Tomo- no creo que sea el lugar, esta Matt durmiendo en la otra habitación  
- si, tienes razón –dijo Luth –y la verdad es que me estoy muriendo del sueño  
- será mejor que durmamos un rato  
- tienes una polera que me prestes, para no dormir con esta ropa? –le pregunto Luth  
- claro, espérame dos segundos  
- ojo que tan solo dos, mas no te espero, jajaja  
- que graciosa

Tomo fue a buscarle una polera, se la pasó y Luth se la puso, de los besos anteriores había quedado solo en ropa interior y Tomo en bóxer, y así tal cual como estaban se acostaron y sin que pasara nada mas durmieron hasta la tarde siguiente

Me desperté poco a poco, pero aun no quería abrir los ojos, estire mi mano al velador para buscar mi celular y ver la hora, pero no estaba, lo había dejado en la cartera, me acorde que había salido la noche anterior, pero no tenía dolor de cabeza ni nada, menos mal, tan solo un poco de sed, pero no en exceso. Abrí los ojos y no vi a Jared a mi lado, que raro me parecía. Me levanté, hacía un calor del demonio, que raro que estaba el clima, llovía había sol, lo entendía menos que a mi misma, me fui a dar una ducha y me puse unos short con una polera, deje mi pelo largo suelto y mojado, llegue a la cocina, y ahí estaba Jared, preparando algo para comer (frutitas y eso), la verdad es que me quede mirándolo con la boca abierta, pues como hacía calor se había sacado la camisa, solo tenía puesto el pantalón, estaba descalzo y con el pelo mojado, lo que me daba a entender que se había duchado

- buenas tardes –me dijo, ya estaba al lado mío, se había acercado mientras yo lo miraba embobada  
- buenas tardes! –le dije con un beso suave en los labios –que hora es?  
- son cerca de las 4  
- tan tarde ya?... la verdad es que no se de que me preocupo, ya que no hago nada, jajaja  
- si, no te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer hoy  
- que bueno –sonreí, pero aun no podía sacar mis ojos de su torso descubierto  
- no me mires tanto que me da vergüenza –me dijo riendo  
- lo siento –mire el suelo

- vamos, solo te estaba molestando –tomó mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos –me encanta que me mires

Jared tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos y de la pasión que ambos sentíamos, lo abrace y pasé mis manos por su perfecto torso desnudo, no pude evitar hacerlo, ya que me volvía loca. No se si era el calor producto del sol, o producto de nuestro beso, pero yo estaba que moría ya de lo sofocada que estaba, pero no me importo mucho. Seguimos besándonos y caminando cada vez mas hacia la habitación, mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama por lo que me senté en ella, mientras que Jared se arrodillaba (a los mas attack, estoy solo un poco traumada con el video). Comenzó a darme besos en el cuello, mi cabeza calló hacia atrás (yo seguía sentada, no se si se entiende), mientras mis manos no dejaban de recorrer su espalda o tocar su cabello

- te quiero –me dijo tomando mi cuello para que lo enderezara y pudiese mirarlo a los ojos  
- yo también te quiero –le dije, esta vez lo bese yo

Nos fuimos corriendo poco a poco hasta quedar recostados en la cama, Jared estaba encima mío, subió poco a poco mi polera y la sacó, comenzó a basar mi estomago, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar con la tarea de sacar mi short tocaron el timbre

Con Jared nos miramos sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, me separé de él y me puse la polera, sonó el timbre otra vez…

- será mejor que vaya a ver quien es –le dije

Jared ya estaba sentado en la cama, yo no lo miraba, pues estaba roja de la vergüenza por la situación en la que nos habían interrumpido, me arregle un poco mi cabello, que aun estaba mojado y fui a ver quien tocaba e timbre con tanta insistencia, abrí y…

- mi amor – grito Joshua y me abrazo, llenándome la cara de besos  
- que haces aquí? – le pregunté tratando de sacármelo de encima  
- vine a verte querida, acaso no me extrañaste mi amor? –me respondió  
- quien es el? – dijo Jared serio al encontrarse con esa escena al salir de la habitación  
- el es… -dije al fin sacándomelo de encima  
- soy Joshua –me interrumpió pasando dentro de la casa y plantándole un beso en cada mejilla a Jared –que guapo que eres!

Jared se quedo petrificado en el lugar, Joshua era mi amigo gay (alto moreno, bien parecido, ojos de color y pelo con rulitos, en otras palabras típico mino lindo que lamentablemente juega para el mismo equipo que nosotras) al cual no veía hace mucho, era un ex compañero de colegio, y siempre me trataba de mi amor. Me estaba costando trabajo el aguantar la risa que me daba la expresión de Jared al ver como Joshua, o mejor dicho Joshy, lo miraba

- Joshy –le dije medio riendo- te presento a Jared Leto, mi… -me puse sería, no sabía que era lo que Jared era de mi  
- su novio –completo la frase mirándome y estirando su mano para que yo la tomara y me acercara a él.

- oh! No me digas que tu eres el vocalista de "30 Seconds To Mars" adoro! A tu banda en serio! –lo dijo exagerando el "adoro" como una fans histérica (imagínenselo con gestos de mujer)  
- si, el mismo –dije yo, ya que Jared estaba pero es que mas que impresionado por mi amigo  
- bueno amor –me dijo Joshy sin sacar los ojos del torso de Jared, el cual al notar eso me puso delante de el y me abrazo por la espalda – te pasaba a decir que me voy a quedar una semanita por aquí antes de volver a mis asuntos, esta es la dirección del hotel –me pasó un papelito – espero verlos por allá, a ambos… me voy ahora que tengo unos asuntos que atender  
- espero que te vaya bien –le dije yo- nos vemos –le abrí la puerta  
- te engatusaste a uno bueno –me dijo al oído – chao bombón! – le dijo a Jared y se fue

Cerré la puerta y no pude aguantar mas, me puse a reír como hace tiempo que no lo hacía y Jared me miraba sin explicarse nada aun.

* * *

**Pobre Matt u_u **

**algunas veces pasa eso de no decir lo que se siente **

**pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo no? ^^**

**Jajasjoasj y Joshy *-* Jared se sintió intimidado =$ **

**Espero sus reviews =) **


	48. Laught!

**Cap. 48 **

** Laught!**

**

* * *

**

- deja de reírte, que no es gracioso! –me dijo Jared aun impresionado por lo de Joshy  
- lo siento –dije riendo mas – es que si te hubieses visto estarías peor que yo  
- ahora vas a ver lo que es reírse –me dijo Jared con cara malvada

Se acercó a mi y me comenzó a hacer cosquillas, yo ante lo muerta de la risa mas me puse a reír, en verdad que me estaba doliendo el estomago un montón por las carcajadas que me daban, me pare para alejarme de Jared y comencé a retroceder y tropecé con el sillón y me caí a este de espaldas, Jared como es obvio se lanzó a seguir con su tortura hacía mi persona, pero yo para que se detuviera tomé su cara y lo bese… poco a poco se fue recostando encima mío, otra vez comenzábamos con aquel jueguito que jamás podíamos terminar…

- desde cuando soy tu novia? –le solté mientras me daba besos en el cuello, se detuvo al instante  
- que? Que dijiste? – dijo haciéndose el que no había escuchado  
- que desde cuando soy tu novia?, eso le dijiste a Joshy y a mi nunca me preguntaste si quería serlo o no –le dije sería, cuando en verdad la cara de espanto de Jared me dio risa otra vez  
- pero… -se pudo nervioso y me miro a los ojos, sin moverse de arriba mío –es que yo… tienes razón, jamás te lo pregunte…

- Sev… mi pequeña escritora! –dijo dándome un beso suave en los labios – quieres ser mi novia?

Sin decir nada le di un beso así de esos que pasan milenios sin que uno de uno igual, Jared se sorprendió pero lo respondió y ambos comenzamos a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con las manos…

- eso quiere decir si? –me dijo Jared mirándome a los ojos  
- si, eso es un SI! –le dije emocionada  
- sabes?  
- quep?  
- me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo! – me dio un beso en los labios

Seguimos besándonos hasta que el estomago de Jared rugió de hambre…

- creo que sería mejor que comiéramos algo –le dije saliendo de debajo de el  
- pero si estamos comiendo! Jajaja –se rió  
- me refiero a comida "comestible", porque tu también eres comida… bombón! –y le tire un beso antes de irme a la cocina, riéndome de la cara de Jared

Desayunamos, que desayunamos, eso era un desayuno-almuerzo-once, si ya eran pasadas las 6. Jared recibió una llamada de algún productor o algo, que se tenía que presentar a una reunión urgente con los chicos, por lo que se fue.

Luthien se vino caminando desde la casa de Tomo, ya que este con los chicos tuvo que salir a una entrevista urgente, iba de lo mejor pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado la noche anterior cuando suena su celular, otra vez un mensaje

"cada día estoy mas cerca de ti, pronto nos veremos… y serás mía, no podrás negarte a mi, se que no puedes… Valo"

Se puso pálida como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, llego pronto a casa, ya que se fue con la sensación de que la iban siguiendo

Luego de que Jared se fue me senté en el sillón a ver la TV aunque la verdad es que no le prestaba nada de atención, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, estuvo a punto de pasar con Jared, en eso se abre la puerta y entra Luth, con una cara de zombie que casi me mata del infarto

- Luth? Estas bien? –le dije saltando del sillón y yendo hacia la puerta

Sin contestarme puso su celular en frente de mis ojos y yo leí, no lo podía creer, después de dos años aparecía ese HDP otra vez a revolver el gallinero, es que no podía ser así, sabiendo que Luth no se podía resistir a ese ser maléfico

- no me la creo, en verdad que no –le dije sentándome en el sillón  
- y este es el tercero –me dijo medio temblando sentándose al lado mío  
- QUEEE?

Me contó todo lo de los mensajes, ahí si que yo tenía ya mas que ganas de matar a Ville Valo, esperaba pero es que, no… rogaba a todos los santos tanto de cielo como del infierno que impidieran a que estos dos se juntaran, por el bien de Tomin.

Pasado ese tema, que no era para menos, empezamos a rememorar cuando al menos yo, veía a Jared como un sueño, y Luth odiaba a la banda porque la pasaba escuchando todo el día en la casa, lo que era ahora, no podía dejar de escucharla, desde que estaba con Tomo, o mejor dicho desde el concierto… así hablamos un rato hasta que sonó mi celular, ya era bastante tarde…

- ola? –conteste sin saber quien era, me dio lata mirar el visor  
- mi pequeña escritora aun despierta? –me dijo Jared  
- ohh! No vi tu número en el visor, estoy bien… como les fue en la reunión?  
- mas que bien, es para que… -no me dijo mas, para darle suspenso  
- dime para que es… no tengo paciencia!  
- lo que pasa es que nos invitaron a unos premios a cantar! –me dijo eufórico  
- yaa? Y están nominados?  
- no, es solo para presentarnos –me dijo medio triste –pero lo bueno es que nos toman en cuenta  
- si, en verdad no sabes lo feliz que estoy! –le dije  
- bueno, pero no solo te llamaba para eso… -me dijo poniéndose serio  
- y para que? Para que salgamos a celebrar?  
- no, con lo de ayer ya basta… es para que nos acompañen, tu y Luth?

Me quede sin saber que responder, es que en verdad no me lo esperaba, mis ojos estaban como platos y de ellos cayó una lagrima, es que siempre había sido mi sueño ir a unos premios y con Jared al lado. Luth me miraba sin saber que pasaba, sin entender porque estaba llorando

- que paso? –me dijo preocupada- le paso algo a Tomo?  
- … -no respondí

- dime mujer que me tienes histérica –me rogó remeciéndome para que reaccionara  
- lo que… -dije medio cortada – los chicos…  
- que le paso a los chicos?  
- déjame terminar…  
- ya te dejo…

Jared estaba esperando la respuesta por el otro lado del teléfono, los chicos reían, estaban felices por lo que les habían pedido

- y? que dicen? – me preguntó Jared  
- espera que aun no le digo a Luth –le dije

Me dirigí a Luth…

- los chicos dicen, que si queremos acompañarlos a una premiación? –le dije llorando aun de felicidad  
- AHHHH! –gritó  
- no grites que me quedo ciega! XD –me reí de mi comentario  
- jajaja, las cosas que dices… no tienes que ni preguntar, la respuesta es SIIIII!

Me dirigí a Jared

- que si… SIII… vamos! –le dije saltando por toda la casa  
- esta bien…  
- y cuando es?  
- es en dos día  
- EN DOS DÍAS? –grite exasperada  
- DOS DÍAS? –grito Luth  
- porque que pasa? Tienen algo que hacer… si no van lo entenderemos –dijo Jared medio triste por el otro lado de teléfono  
- no, nada que ver… es que no sabemos que ponernos

Y así con la risa de ambos cortamos, y con Luth quedamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja planeando las comprar del otro día.


	49. Travel

**Cap. 49 **

** Travel!**

**

* * *

**

Con Luth nos despertamos temprano al día siguiente, ya que debíamos hacer un montón de compras para ir decentemente arregladas a los premios con los chicos, y es que la verdad de las cosas es que solo buscábamos estar a la altura de ellos

- que es lo que pretendes comprar? –me dijo Luth al llegar al centro comercial  
- no lo se, pero algo ya veré que me guste –le dije –mejor vamos a las tiendas exclusivas, no quiero andar con algo que se pueda poner cualquiera  
- si, tienes razón, pero son un poco caras esas tiendas –dijo dudando  
- y que mas da? Tenemos el dinero de sobra, y aunque no me guste mucho gastarlo en estas cosas, creo que es la ocasión de hacerlo  
- si, estas oportunidades no se repiten… o si? –se detuvo en seco y me miro  
- la verdad es que espero que si se repitan –dije convincente

Y así conversando nos pasamos la tarde por las tiendas mas caras de la ciudad, comprando la ropa, los accesorios, los zapatos, y una que otra cosa que se nos antojaba como para andar así un día común y corriente

Fuimos a un spa a hacernos unos masajes, ya que al menos yo estaba muy tensa, junto con unas mascaras faciales, y miles de esas cosas que nos hacemos las mujeres para vernos mas bellas

- tengo un hambre, pero es que ya me muero! –le dije a Luth cuando salimos del spa  
- yo también y no quiero cocinar! –me dijo ella  
- que te parece si nos vamos a comer algo a un restorán?  
- buena idea, pero a cual?  
- que te parece comida italiana?  
- genial!

Cenamos fuera, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía muchos ánimos de gastar el tiempo en pequeñeces como cocinar. Volvimos a casa a eso de las 10 de la noche, entramos con las miles de bolsas de lo que habíamos comprado, las dejamos en las respectivas habitaciones y cada una nos tiramos así como quedamos en el sillón, o sea en otras palabras, todas desparramadas

- has hablado con Jared hoy? –me pregunto Luth con voz de sueño  
- no, me dijo que iba a estar ensayando con los chicos todo el día –le dije con los ojos cerrados medio dormitando ya –que vendría a visitarnos al terminar, o que me llamaría  
- a ok –me dijo Luth levantándose y yendo a la cocina –voy por un vaso de coca-cola, quieres?  
- si no es mucha la molestia

Sonó el timbre de la casa, de seguro era Jared, pero no me daba como para mover ni medio músculo de mi cuerpo, así que rogué porque Luth fuese a abrir la puerta, siendo que yo estaba mas cerca, pero si servía las bebidas y las traía le quedaba de pasada, y así lo hizo, ella abrió la puerta

- hola chicos! –los saludo a todos – ola mi Tomito -saludó a este último con un beso en los labios  
- hola! –dijeron todos a la vez  
- Sevya donde esta? –dijo Jared al entrar a la casa  
- esta ahí tirada en el sillón –explico Luth –porque no aprovechando que vas para allá le llevas el vaso? –le dijo Luth entregándole la coca-cola a Jared  
- obvio!

Jared se acercó a mi, aunque la verdad es que yo no me di cuenta hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, pues estaba a punto de dormirme, estaba mas que cansada

- hola mi niña! –me dijo Jared cuando abrí los ojos  
- hola Jar –le dije y me senté bien en el sillón, para que se sentara al lado mío y tomé mi coca-cola

Los chicos ya estaban acomodados en los sillones, aunque se les notaba medios nerviosos, la verdad es que yo en su lugar, sería una gelatina en avión con turbulencia

- ya están listas? –preguntó Shannon  
- para mañana? –preguntó Luth  
- no, para ahora –dijo Matt –nuestro avión sale en tres horas  
- que avión? –dije yo que estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyada en el hombro de Jared  
- como? No saben? Es que no les avisaste? –le dijo Tomo a Jared  
- como estábamos en el ensayo no pude, así que le dije a Ema –dijo Jared

Fuck! se me había olvidado su representante, como la odiaba, es que siempre la había encontrado tan rara, extraña, siempre a la colita de Jared, esta bien que sea su representante, pero no es su sombra

- Ema? –pregunte sin querer oír respuesta  
- si, mi representante –me dijo Jared, como si no lo supiera ¬¬  
- si se quien es ella… -dije intentando omitir los comentarios que luchaban por salir de mi boca en contra de ella

- nos van a explicar o esperamos a que nos llame Ema? –dijo Luth medio entretenida por mi actitud y medio enojada por lo despistada de la tipa esa, por lo visto todos se habían dado cuenta de ello  
- lo que pasa –se dispuso a explicar Tomo- es que los premios no son aquí, por lo que debemos viajar a otra ciudad, tenemos que tomar un avión para llegar en la madrugada y poder descansar antes del ultimo ensayo y los premios mismos  
- y sale en tres horas? –pregunto Luth sin comprender aun la magnitud de la noticia  
- si –dijo Matt  
- NO! –salte del lado de Jared haciendo que todos saltaran, me reí – lo siento! –les dije sonriendo –vamos, hay que hacer la maleta YA!

Corrí a mi habitación sin esperar respuesta de Luth, la cual aun no se daba cuenta de que estábamos con el tiempo en contra, por lo que Tomo la llevo de la mano a la pieza para ayudarla, y Jared vino tras de mi, mientras Shannon y Matt se quedaban en el living viendo TV.

Saque una maleta del closet y puse todo lo que habíamos comprado dentro, saque unas cuantas cosas mas de los cajones, unos zapatos y cosas así, utensilios personales, escogí unos jeans, una polera negra y un chaleco del mismo color, junto con unas zapatillas, para viajar, me fui al baño, me cambie y volvió con unas cuantas cosas que me habían quedado por sacar de ese lugar.

Me impresiono que al volver Jared estuviese ordenando todo lo que yo había lanzado como quedara adentro de la maleta, tomo las cosas que tenía en las manos, las guardo y cerró la maleta.

- listo! –me dijo dándome un beso y luego bajando la maleta de la cama  
- que lindo que eres! –le dije y me lancé a abrazarlo, y le di un beso lleno de todo el cariño que sentía por el

Salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos con los chicos a ver la TV, Luth se estaba demorando mas de lo normal, y se escuchaban muchas risas de la pieza de esta

- será mejor que les vaya a decir que se apuren –le dije a los chicos caminando a la habitación de mi amiga

Al llegar a la habitación paso volando por el lado mío un brasier, y es que adentro estaba la ropa, que debía ir en la maleta, esparcida por todo el suelo. Me causó mucha gracia verlos así, Tomo intentando dejar todo dentro de la maleta y Luth sacando cosas como loca del closet

- será mejor que se apure el jardín infantil –les dije riendo –o los chicos van a tener que tocar sin su guitarrista  
- si, ya vamos –dijo Luth recogiendo todo lo del suelo y poniéndolo dentro de la maleta sin ordenar nada.

A los pocos minutos ya estábamos a las afueras del depa de Jared que era donde nos iba a pasar a buscar el transporte para el aeropuerto. Al llegar a este muchos echelons estaban apostadas en las entradas con carteles de la banda, en verdad que me enterneció mucho ver aquello, me recordaba los tiempos en que los seguía así como estaba toda esa gente agolpada en el aeropuerto. Con Luth íbamos con gorro y gafas, ya que no queríamos que nos vieran.

- espérennos aquí unos minutos –nos dijo Jared a Luth y a mi  
- esta bien –le respondí mientras vi como los chicos se bajaban

Con Luth nos quedamos dentro de la camioneta viendo como los chicos firmaban autógrafos y se sacaban fotos con los echelon, daban una que otra declaración a los medios que estaban apostados a esa hora esperando la salida del grupo, luego de unos 20 minutos, en lo que con Luth estuvimos viendo embobadas como los chicos atendían tan cariñosamente a sus seguidores, Jared y Tomo se acercaron para que bajáramos de la camioneta.

Tomo estiró su mano a Luth y esta bajo, y así con él se fue caminando de la mano hasta entrar al aeropuerto, que era el lugar en el que los guardias ya no dejaban entrar a los fans. Jared tomó mi mano y me hizo bajar de la camioneta, estaba muy nerviosa, porque conocía como reaccionarían las seguidoras de los chicos con la presencia de nosotras ahí, las conocía porque yo era parte de eso hasta hace un par de meses atrás.

- no te preocupes –me dijo Jared al oído y dándome un beso en la mejilla –vamos! Todo va a estar bien  
- así lo espero! –le respondí nerviosa

Así, tomados de la mano, con Jared pasamos ante la mirada atónita de las chicas que estaban afuera, hice oídos sordos, no quería escuchar lo que decían al verme, la cosa es que esos metros que nos separaban de la entrada del aeropuerto se me hicieron eternos, pero al fin ya estábamos detrás de la puerta. Llamaron al vuelo, abordamos… ya íbamos en camino a los premios, si esa había sido la salida, no quería ni imaginar como iba a ser la llegada.


	50. The airplane!

**Cap. 50 **

** The airplane!**

**

* * *

**

****  
El viaje en el avión para mi fue como ir en una cuna, iba sentada durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Jared, el cual, en un principio, iba anotando unas cosas es su blackberry, pero después de un rato se acomodo en al asiento, me abrazo y se durmió al igual que yo.

Luthien iba unos asientos mas atrás de donde estaban Sevya y Jared, pero la situación era un tanto distinta, mientras Tomo iba durmiendo apoyado en la ventana, Luth iba mas que pálida, no paraba de moverse, era la primera vez que viajaba en avión y no se sentía nada de bien, estaba rogando para que no hubiese turbulencia o que llegaran pronto al aeropuerto. Así estuvo Luth las cuatro horas que duro el vuelo, llegamos a eso de las siete de la mañana

- Sevya –me dijo cuando me pare al lado de ella cuando estábamos por bajar del avión  
- que pasa Luth? – la mire y me asuste, estaba mas que pálida  
- no me siento muy bien –me dijo tocándose la cabeza y el estomago  
- y no le dijiste a Tomo?  
- no quiero preocuparlo, además no es nada, solo es el viaje –me dijo  
- mejor que bajemos rápido, si vamos con los chicos nos demoraremos mil años  
- si, tienes razón, y yo no aguanto mas tiempo aquí sin… -no termino de hablar, reprimió una arcada

La tomé de la mano y sin decirle nada a los chicos bajamos del avión mas que rápido hacia el aeropuerto, pasamos por policía internacional, menos mal que llevábamos las cosas en la cartera, y nos dirigimos al baño, y ahí se quedo Luth en el baño vomitando unos segundo, hasta que se sintió mejor se lavo la cara y salimos del baño.

Los chicos bajaron del avión preguntándose donde se habían metido Luth y Sevya, pero agradeciendo al mismo tiempo que no estuviesen ahí, ya que las fans se abalanzaron donde ellos, y la noticia de que Jared y Tomo ya tenían novias y que estas los acompañaban no se había hecho esperar, todos gritaban incoherencia en contra de ellas, lo cual les había molestado no solo a Tomo y a Jared, sino que también a Shann y a Matt, no tenían ningún motivo para tratarlas tan despectivamente, no las conocían, no podían ser tan prejuiciosas sus fans. Pasaron lo mas rápido que pudieron sin firmar autógrafos y llegaron a la recepción del aeropuerto, un lugar que ya estaba mas tranquilo, no habían fans allí, nada mas una que otra persona que se acercaba a pedirles un autógrafo, pasaron las maletas tanto de ellos como de las chicas para que las subieran a la camioneta que los llevaría al hotel. En un momento ven aparecer a Sevya que trae tomada de la cintura a Luth, que estaba mejor que cuando bajó del avión, pero aun así se le notaba que estaba un poquitito enferma después del viaje, Tomo se les acerco corriendo.

- que le paso a Luth? –me preguntó Tomo cuando llegó a mi lado y Luth lo abrazó  
- lo que pasa es que no se sintió muy bien en el avión –le explique- por lo que bajamos rápido y no alcanzamos a avisarles  
- pobrecita –le dijo a Luth y le dio un beso en la frente

Yo me aleje de ellos y me acerque donde estaban Jared, Shann y Matt, a los que les explique porque no habíamos bajado juntos del avión, y ellos me explicaron que fue lo mejor, por como se habían comportado sus fans

- es normal eso –les dije quitándole importancia –yo en el lugar de ellas haría lo mismo  
- pero no tiene motivos para hacerlo –dijo Matt  
- créeme que si los tienen –le dije convincente  
- es mejor que vayamos al hotel a dormir un rato –dijo Shann –no perdamos mas tiempo

Cuando llegaron Tomo y Luth nos subimos a la camioneta y fuimos al hotel, menos mal que no había ninguna fans cuando llegamos, nos entregaron las llaves de las habitaciones, de las que con Luth compartíamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Los chicos a eso de las 4 de la tarde se fueron a ensayar, mientras con Luth seguíamos durmiendo, es que nos había agotado todo lo del día anterior, el viaje, nos merecíamos un descanso.

Jared, Shann, Tomo y Matt volvieron a eso de las 8 a arreglarse para la presentación, y con Luth hicimos lo mismo, a eso de las 10:30 estuvimos todos listos y esperábamos en el hall del hotel a que llegara la limusina en la que iríamos a los premios

Los chicos como siempre iban de negro, hermosos. Luth iba con una falda ancha hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color azul oscuro y un corsé negro, con un bolero del color de la falda y zapatos altos. Yo estaba con un traje negro bastante elegante y tacones.

- y que piensan chicas de estar en los premios? –nos pregunto Matt  
- la verdad es que es un sueño hecho realidad –le respondí  
- yo nunca lo pensé porque la verdad es que no me gustaba su música –dijo Luth mirando el suelo  
- en serio? –dijeron todos los chicos sorprendidos  
- si –dijo Luth sin despegar la vista del suelo –lo que pasa es que una personita que conozco –me miró –me dejo mas que loca escuchándolos todos los días… a cada rato –los chicos me miraron a mi  
- no es para tanto tampoco, tan solo un par de veces –dije roja como tomate  
- un par de veces? –dijo Luth alterada – ERA TODO EL DIA!  
- mejor cambiemos de tema, además no se que tanto reclamas si ahora los adoras –le dije a Luth para dejarla callada  
- que fotos que nos esperan en la alfombra roja –dijo Shann cambiando el tema –espero que estén acostumbrada a los flashes chicas  
- QUE? –dijimos con Luth al mismo tiempo  
- que vamos a pasar juntos en la alfombra roja –dijo Tomo  
- están locos si creen que yo voy a poner un pie allí –les dije con pánico  
- pero como? Ni que fuera el camino a no se… el juicio final –me dijo Jared medio triste  
- créeme que para mi si lo es! –le dije levantando un poco la voz

- pero como nos vas a hacer esto? –dijo Tomo –apuesto a que Luth si va… vienes cierto? –le pregunto con carita tierna  
- yo… este… -dijo Luth medio babeando por la cara de Tomo –mm… ahhh que me desconcentras con esa cara! –dijo mirando a otro lado  
- pero vienes o no? –pregunto ansioso  
- no… ni a palos! –dijo Luth  
- pero porque así? –dijo Matt  
- porque, al menos yo –dije- pienso que aun nos queda mucho por vivir como para morir en esa alfombra  
- jajaja –dijo Jared riendo sarcástico –como vas a morir en la alfombra  
- créeme que es la verdad, pisar esa alfombra es como adelantar el Apocalipsis! –le dije medio riendo medio seria  
- en verdad que no las entiendo –Jared se levantó del sillón y se fue a otro lado del hotel  
- creo que es mejor que vaya a hablar con el –le dije a los chicos siguiendo a Jared

Seguí a Jared que se había ido al jardín del hotel y se sentó en una banca, yo fui y me senté a su lado.


	51. Red carpet

**Cap. 51 – Red Carpet!  
**  
- Jared? –pregunte cuando me senté a su lado tocando su hombro  
- que es lo que quieres decir ahora? –me dijo mirándome a los ojos –decirme que no nos vas a acompañar? –se notaba que le había molestado la conversación anterior  
- no, obvio que te acompañare, solo vine a darte los motivos de porque no quiero estar en la alfombra roja  
- no veo que tenga ninguna explicación valida –me dijo mirando otra vez al frente  
- si que la tiene… me vas a escuchar o prefieres no oír lo que tengo que decir?  
- te escucho -me dijo con un tono que la verdad no creí mucho que me prestara atención  
- lo que pasa Jar es que no es por ti, en serio… yo te quiero mucho y haría todo cuanto me pidieras…  
- vamos juntos entonces –me interrumpió  
- déjame explicarte –le dije tomando sus manos –lo que pasa es que, recuerdas como se comportaron las fans en el aeropuerto?  
- si, lo recuerdo…  
- por eso es que no quiero ir, ellas los aman demasiado como para dejar que cualquier otra chica este con ustedes –le dije  
- pero ellas deben entender que es nuestra vida, que tenemos derecho a estar con alguien  
- si, ellas lo entenderán, pero es que la noticia de que tu estas conmigo y Tomo con Luth fue demasiado imprevista, por eso… quiero que el tiempo en que estén en ese lugar lo pasen bien, y no les moleste lo que otras chicas nos gritaran, es tan simple como eso  
- no entiendo porque haces esto –me dijo abrazándome  
- lo hago porque se como ellas piensan, y porque no quiero que me odien, sino que entiendan que yo las entiendo –lo mire a los ojos  
- si esas son las razones las entiendo, pero no las apruebo –me dijo dándome un beso  
- créeme que un día estaremos juntos pasando por toda esa laaarga alfombra, pero será en el momento adecuado  
- vamos –dijo Jared tomándome la mano –será mejor que volvamos, ya tiene que haber llegado la limusina

Nos fuimos de la mano hasta donde estaban los chicos, lo cuales al vernos dijeron que nos estaba esperando la limusina afuera, así que salimos del hotel y nos subimos. Jared en el camino le explico a los chicos los motivos por los cuales con Luth no íbamos con ellos en la alfombra roja, y lo bueno fue que los entendieron

- creo que es mejor que pase un tiempo antes de que ellas pasen con nosotros delante de todas las cámaras –dijo Matt  
- si, porque con todo lo que les gritaron hoy en el aeropuerto a pesar de que no estaban –dijo Shann –no me extrañaría de que hoy les tiraran tomates  
- jajaja –me reí –eso es verdad

Así nos fuimos conversando hasta que llegamos al lugar de los premios, Jared le dio instrucciones al chofer de que nos llevara al recinto mismo de donde se entregarían los premios y que nos acompañara hasta que ellos llegaran, que lo mas probable que fuese en una hora mas, que cumpliese todo cuanto dijésemos

- nos vemos mi pequeña escritora –dijo Jared dándome un beso y saliendo del coche  
- volim te! –le dijo Tomo a Luth y siguió a Jared

Con Luth nos quedamos un rato viendo como todos lo flashes iban hacía los chicos apenas estos pusieron un pie en la alfombra.

- no puede estar él aquí –dijo Luth medio asustada  
- quien? –le pregunte no sabiendo de quien me hablaba  
- Valo –me dijo  
- que? Donde? –dije mirando para todos lados hasta que lo divisé

Ville Valo estaba entrando a la alfombra justo detrás de los chicos, por lo visto se presentaría esa noche o a algo estaba nominado. Le dije al chofer que nos fuéramos a dar unas vueltas por algún lado, el que fuera, y que dentro de un rato llegásemos a donde Jared le había dicho que nos llevara

- que voy a hacer? –me preguntó Luth angustiada  
- tan simple como hacer que no existe –le dije  
- por qué justo hoy?  
- no lo sé amiga –la abracé –nada mas esperemos que no nos vea y que no se te acerqué mucho. No quiero que tengas problemas con Tomo por culpa de Ville  
- es que tu sabes que con el no me controlo, por mucho que quiera a Tomo, Ville sabe justo que hacer para que caiga rendida a sus pies  
- hay que tener fe en que todo saldrá bien

Dimos vueltas por la ciudad unos 40 minutos y luego fuimos a donde Jared le había indicado al chofer, nos quedamos en la limusina hasta que los vimos acercarse.

- como les fue? –le pregunte bajando de la limusina y acercándome a los chicos  
- bien, y tenías razón, no falto la desubicada que grito cosas –dijo Matt  
- o la entrevista en que las nombraron –complementó Shann

- lo que si es que ya paso –dijo Tomo abrazando a Luth  
- pero yo te extrañe mucho –dijo Jared tomándome de la cintura y levantándome del suelo dando vueltas  
- para que me voy a marear –le dije riendo

Me bajo poco a poco hasta que estuve a la altura de sus labios y lo bese lentamente, hasta que unos flashes nos separaron, sería mejor que entráramos, me puse de espaldas a los flashes y entramos al lugar.

Pasamos por un pasillo y llegamos a un lugar que estaba lleno de butacas y en medio un gran escenario, nos dirigimos a donde estaban nuestros asientos

- nos esperan aquí chicas, no se muevan –nos dijo Shann  
- y a donde van? –preguntamos al mismo tiempo con Luth, se nos notaba un poco de nerviosismo de quedarnos ahí solas entre tanta gente, pero nos reímos donde preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo  
- tenemos que ir a arreglar unas cosas para el show, pero antes de que empiece todo volveremos –nos explico Jared  
- esta bien –dije sentándome

Luth se sentó a mi lado y nos despedimos con un movimiento de mano de los chicos. Era increíble la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, y nosotros teníamos asientos privilegiados, ya que estábamos a tan solo unos metros del escenario.

- Amiga estoy muy nerviosa –me dijo Luth –necesito ir al baño  
- bueno ve, yo te espero aquí, que si los chicos vuelven y no nos ven les dará un ataque  
- tienes razón- dijo Luth levantándose –ya vuelvo

Ahí me quede sola contemplando el lugar, es que no me podía creer lo bello de todo eso, ni que estuviese allí como siempre había sido mi sueño, de repente veo que se acerca la única persona a la cual no quería ver esa noche

- hola sev! –me dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios  
- hola Ville –lo salude sin ánimos, siempre saludaba igual, como si todas murieran por el…  
- con quienes han venido esta noche? Con Jared y su banda? –me dijo de modo despectivo  
- eso es como obvio, no te parece? Ya que es mi novio –le dije lo más fría que pude  
- y esta Luth contigo?  
- si, ella esta aquí –dije sin ganas  
- esta bien, la esperare  
- mira –le dije levantándome del asiento y poniéndome frente a el, amenazándolo –te le llegas a acercar esta noche y juro que te haré la vida imposible escuchaste.

- porque tan agresiva? –me dijo poniendo una cara de santo que ni el se la creía  
- te lo digo porque te conozco y se que la andas buscando, así que hazme el favor de irte si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí –esta solo un poco sulfurada yo  
- esta bien, pero ya sabes que ella no se resiste a mi  
- por lo mismo ni te le acerques  
- le dirás que estuve aquí?  
- no quiero arruinarle la noche, así que te vas antes de que vuelva y vea tu asquerosa cara  
- todo esto lo dices porque también me quieres –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi  
- acércate medio milímetro mas y te juro quedaras estéril –le dije con una cara de odio tan potente que retrocedió  
- mejor me voy –dijo cuidando obviamente lo que mas quería (no es necesario que lo diga cierto?)  
- adiós Ville!

Se fue, ahh me dejo pero es que mas que enojada, pero debía disimular mi enojo ante los ojos de los chicos y mas de Luth, ya que si se lo contaba ella si que no podría estar tranquila el resto de la noche.


	52. Poison Girl

**Cap. 52 – Poison Girl!**

A los pocos minutos llegó Luth, que se quedo mirando el escenario embobada, al igual que yo, ya que en ese momento habían prendido las luces que lo iluminaban. Llegaron los chicos y se sentaron, Jared en la orilla del pasillo, yo al lado de el, a mi lado Shann, luego Tomo, seguido de Luth y al final Matt, es que no podríamos haber quedado en una posición mas incomoda, al menos para mi, me ponía un poco nerviosa tener a Shann tan cerca.

- ya va a empezar –me dijo Jared al oído y tomando mi mano

Me quede mirando el escenario mientras daban comienzo al show y se presentaba la banda telonera, que no era ni mas ni menos que My Chemical Romance, casi muero, es que jamás me imagine tenerlos tan cerca, y la noche siguió entre bandas que se presentaban y aquellas que iban a buscar los premios que se ganaban.

- ya es hora –dijo un joven que se acercó donde estaba Jared  
- gracias, vamos ahora –le dijo y el chico se fue  
- ya nos vamos a presentar –me dijo dándome un beso en los labios –vamos chicos, ya es hora! –dijo dirigiéndose a la banda

Tomo se despidió de Luth y nosotras de todos los chicos

- mucho éxito! –les dije –porque la suerte ya la tienen!

Salieron de mi rango visual, estaba mas que nerviosa, no paraba de mover mis manos, y es que no tenía idea de que canción iban a tocar.

- Y ahora, le damos paso a este escenario a una de las principales bandas emergentes del momento… -dijo el animador – 30 SECONDS TO MARS!

La ovación del público fue tremenda, y mas aun al aparecer los chicos, con Luth aplaudíamos como locas, es que era la primera vez que los íbamos a escuchar tocar desde que los conocíamos. Jared tomó el micrófono antes de que comenzara la canción.

- hola a todos! –aplausos por montones –esta noche presentaremos una canción dedicada a dos personas muy espaciales para nosotros… -dijo mirando donde estábamos nosotras –gracias a todos aquellos que nos han apoyado y a nuestra gran familia disfuncional –mas aplausos y gritos –para ustedes –señalándonos – Buddha For Mary!  
- OMFG! Adoro esa canción –le dije a Luth

Así comenzaron los chicos a tocar, con esa voz toda distorsionada del principio, para mi era bastante difícil mantenerme sentada, pero debía hacerlo, sino haría el ridículo ahí gritando como nadie por los chicos. Luth estaba babosa viendo como Tomo tacaba la guitarra, a mi la voz de Jared me tenía pero es que mas que tonta, para mas en ocasiones me miraba y yo mas moría, luego me fije en como Shann tocaba la batería y lo vi tan potente que me quede mirándolo un rato, pero después mire otra vez a Jared, Matt estaba concentrado mirándose los pies, era entretenido verlo así arriba del escenario, siendo que siempre estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro… pasaron las primeras estrofas y Jared empezó a caminar por entre las butacas, pasando por el lado mío y cantándome un momento esa parte del diálogo que tiene la canción, menos mal que no había muchas luces, sino habría visto lo roja que me puse al verlo así cantándome… poco a poco volvió al escenario, no podría decir quien se robaba mas el espectáculo, si el o Shann con la batería es que en verdad se había lucido… termino la canción y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, es que casi se venía abajo el lugar.

- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… -dijo jared cuando terminó de cantar bajando del escenario con los chicos

Se demoraron un rato en volver, ya que lo mas probable es que hayan estado tomando algo o cambiándose de ropa, ordenando los instrumentos, vaya a saber uno todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando terminan de cantar

- estuvieron espectaculares –le comente a Luth  
- no le pude sacar los ojos de encima a Tomo –me dijo Luth babeando aun  
- es que… viste como tocó Shannon? –dije sin poder contener mi comentario  
- a quien estabas mirando, ten cuidado Sevya, que te conozco y se que aun te mueve el piso –me dijo Luth  
- puede que sea verdad, como puede que no… lo que se es que quiero mucho a Jared  
- sóplame un ojo, si igual le tienes ganas al hermano  
- mejor cambiemos de tema  
- te pusiste nerviosa –me dijo Luth molestándome  
- deja de joder y mejor esperemos a los chicos –le dije cerrando nuestra conversación  
Los chicos llegaron al poco rato…

- los felicito! En verdad que ha sido la mejor presentación de la noche, y no lo digo solo porque vengo con ustedes, soy objetiva cien por ciento –les dije dándoles un abrazo grande a todos.

- por lo visto tienes razón, lo que mas me alegra es que la banda es mas conocida a cada momento –dijo Jared dándome un beso en el cuello cuando lo abracé, se me pusieron los pelos de punta  
- me encantó verte tocando la batería –le dije a Shann al oído para que solo el escuchara cuando me abrazó  
- es que era una canción para ti, por lo que era importante que saliera bien –me respondió de la misma forma y me dio un beso en la mejilla  
- amo como tocas! –dijo Luth tirándosele al cuello a Tomo, no pude evitar reírme –la guitarra –aclaró ante mi risa  
- si, era una aclaración necesaria –dije ante lo rojo que se había puesto Tomo

Nos sentamos todo y continuamos disfrutando del espectáculo, la única diferencia es que esta vez una mano se la tenía tomada a Jared y la otra a Shannon, estaba jugando doble esa noche, y no podía ser así, pero que mas podía hacer? Tomarle la mano no significaba nada… o si?

- a continuación les tenemos una sorpresa –dijo el animador –una banda que no estaba anunciada para nadie se presentara esta noche, con ustedes dejo a… HIM!

Mientras todos aplaudían, incluidos los chicos, yo me quedaba con la boca abierta, es que no sabía que hacer en ese momento, tan solo mire a Luth que se había puesto pálida, y al notar que la miraba ella hizo lo mismo, dirigí mi vista al escenario y justo hacía la aparición en el Ville, tomó el micrófono.

- esta canción, va dedicada a alguien que no veía hace años, y a la cual poco a poco me fui acercando hasta al fin verla el día de hoy –dijo mirando a Luth por unos segundos, la cual se puso a temblar –para ti esta canción my poison girl... Join Me!

Era mas que obvio que esa canción era para Luth, ya que él le decía poison girl, la mire y vi que estaba pálida, que temblaba, al menos los chicos estaban mas atentos al show que nosotras, por lo que no se percataban de lo que pasaba a su lado.

Luthien estaba debatiendo entre quedarse ahí sentada o irse corriendo y escapar de esa tentación tan grande que tenía a solo metros de ella. Cuando Valo canto "Won't you die tonight for love" no pudo evitar que le cayera una lágrima, se acordaba de cuando al lado de ella había compuesto la canción, pero se apresuro a secarla rápidamente

Al fin la presentación de HIM termino, pasaron unos cuantos premios mas y todo había concluido, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

- que haremos ahora? –le pregunte a Jared  
- estamos invitados a la fiesta después de los premios –me dijo emocionado por ir  
- ok –dijo como dudando el ir  
- es que acaso no quieres ir? –me dijo con cara de pena, es que como se resiste uno a esa cara?  
- no, obvio que quiero ir, contigo… hasta el sol –me reí de mi comentario  
- entonces salgamos –me tomó la mano y nos dirigimos a la salida

Un poco mas atrás iban Luth y Tomo, el cual se había dado cuenta de que Luth estaba rara, estaba mas callada de lo normal.

- te sientes bien? – le pregunto Tomo  
- si, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada –mintió Luth  
- si quieres podemos irnos al hotel –dijo Tomo medio triste, ya que quería ir a la fiesta  
- no, en verdad que me serviría ir a la fiesta como para despejarme –le dijo dándole un beso

Nos subimos a la limusina y nos dirigimos al local en el que sería la fiesta, en verdad que tenía el presentimiento de que cosas extrañas pasarían esa noche, que tarde o temprano, algunos de los presentes nos arrepentiríamos de no haber vuelto al hotel.


	53. After presentation

**Cap. 53 – After Presentation!  
**  
Llegamos al lugar en el que se haría la fiesta y bajamos de la limusina, había un montón de gente apostada en las afueras queriendo entrar, pero los guardias no los dejaban, uno que otro reportero estaba como loco sacando fotos, yo tomé la mano de Jared y entramos lo mas rápido que pudimos al local, aun no quería que supieran quien era, la verdad no tanto por las fans, sino que por el simple hecho de que no sabía cual sería la reacción de mis padres.

- esta noche será inolvidable –dijo Matt una vez que entramos al local  
- ya lo imagino –dijo Luth mirando para todos lados  
- te noto un poco nerviosa –le dijo Tomo –segura que no pasa nada?  
- si, estoy completamente segura –mintió Luth con una sonrisa en el rostro  
- quieres que vayamos a buscar algo de beber? –me dijo jared  
- esta bien, vamos –le dije –nos vemos después chicos –me despedí de los demás

Con Jared nos fuimos a la barra y pedimos unos tragos y nos quedamos así conversando de un montón de temas, me contó cosas que antes no me había dicho, como que estaban a punto de viajar para terminar su próximo disco, pero que aun no tenían una fecha fija, por eso no nos lo habían comunicado, y que apenas terminaran el disco y lo lanzaran harían una gira para promocionarlo, la verdad es que me emociono escuchar lo ilusionado que estaba con todo esos planes a futuro, en los cuales en ningún momento me dejaba a un lado.

- supongo que si se van de viaje para terminar el disco será por unos cuantos meses –le dije medio triste por la idea de separarme de el por tanto tiempo  
- si, es verdad –me dijo –pero no te pongas triste, que yo quiero que vayas conmigo  
- en serio? –le pregunte sin poder creérmelo  
- si, no me quiero separar de ti ni un minuto en lo que nos queda de estar juntos

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a él y le di un beso, el cual me respondió con mucho cariño, nos separamos a los pocos minutos, no podíamos dejarnos llevar por nuestra pasión en un lugar tan lleno de gente

- porque mejor no vamos a bailar? –le pregunte  
- si, me parece bien, pero temo que me dejaras en ridículo –me dijo riendo  
- no seas tontito y vamos –le tome la mano y lo lleve al centro de la pista

Así estuvimos bailando gran parte de la noche, aunque cada tanto tiempo nos íbamos a la barra a pedir algo de beber

Matt y Shannon se fueron a dar vueltas entre los presentes, a hablar con amigos y tomar un trago con ellos. Matt conoció a una chica que le llamo bastante la atención y casi no se separaba de ella, por su parte Shannon no tenía animo de estar con nadie, así que se dedico a observar lo que su hermano hacia con Sevya sentado en una de las mesas que estaba alrededor de la pista pidiendo uno que otro trago a los meseros que pasaban con copas por ahí.

Luth y Tomo se sentaron un rato a conversar, luego fueron a bailar y tomar unos tragos.

- me encanta estar así contigo –dijo Tomo pegando lo mas posible a Luth a su cuerpo  
- créeme que a mi también me gusta –dijo Luth acercándose a él

Estuvieron bailando y besándose un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron de eso y se fueron a la barra a conversar mientras pedían tragos, Tomo tomaba con moderación, pero Luth no pasaba ni dos segundos con el vaso vacío y ya pedía mas, es que era una manera de botar toda aquella inseguridad que sentía en su interior, estaba nerviosa, ya veía que Ville llegaba en cualquier momento

- no encuentras que ya es mucho? –le dijo Tomo cuando Luth llevaba la décima copa  
- en verdad son tragos suaves –le dijo Luth sin indicios de que las copas hicieran efecto en ella  
- bueno, solo te digo que no te excedas –le advirtió Tomo  
- créeme que estaré bien –dijo Luth convincente

Siguieron conversando un buen rato. Mientras donde estábamos bailando con Jared un tipo se le acercó.

- hola Jared –le dijo saludándolo con un abrazo  
- hola Josh como estas? –le dijo  
- bien, gracias –respondió Josh –quien es esta bella señorita que te acompaña? –preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo, me sentí observada  
- ella es mi novia –dijo Jared tomándome la mano – Sevya… el es Josh, el productor de nuestro álbum –nos presentó

- un gusto –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla  
- el gusto es completamente mío –dijo –Jared te vine a ver porque me gustaría hablar una palabrita contigo y con los chicos, se que no es el lugar adecuado, pero tengo unas fechas para continuar con las grabaciones –le dijo  
- esta bien, voy por los chicos y te veo en 5 minutos en la barra, ahí vemos donde podemos ir a conversar –le dijo Jared  
- te espero! –le dijo Josh

Jared tomó mi mano y me llevó a la mesa en la que estaba Shannon, en la que también se encontraba Matt, por lo visto se había separado de la chica un rato

- chicos, Josh me acaba de decir que nos tiene que dar unas fechas para seguir con la grabación del disco, así que tenemos que ir a verlo –les dijo Jared  
- esta bien, ya era hora de que nos contactara –dijo Shannon  
- vamos por Tomo, creo que esta en la barra –dijo Matt  
- yo los esperare aquí chicos –dije sentándome  
- no te muevas que ya vuelvo – me dijo Jared, me dio un beso y fue

Matt, Shannon y Jared se dirigieron a la barra a buscar a Tomo, el cual estaba sentado junto con Luth, le explicaron hacia donde iban y donde se encontraba Sevya para que Luth fuese para allá y no se quedará ahí sola. Luego de eso los chicos salieron del rango visual y se fueron a hablar con Josh

Luth se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y se fue pasando por entremedio de la gente, Sevya le hizo una seña desde la mesa para que se le acercara, pero algo le impidió avanzar mas, unas manos la aferraron de la cintura la voltearon, en frente de ella se encontró con los ojos verdes de Ville Valo, el cual sin siquiera dejarla asimilar la situación le planto un beso en la boca de esos que la volvían loca. Estaba todo vestido de negro, con unos pantalones de cuero, una chaqueta de tela y unos cuentos pañuelos alrededor del cuello, verdaderamente irresistible (si quieren ver la foto me la piden)

- Valo porque me haces esto? –le dijo Luth cuando terminaron de besarse  
- porque se que no puedes resistirte a mi –dijo con voz provocadora Ville  
- pero esto esta mal, yo estoy con Tomo  
- el no te da ni la mitad del placer que yo te doy –dijo Ville juntando su cadera a la de Luth  
- este… yo… -Luth ya había caído en las redes de Valo

Yo estaba en la mesa mirando a todos lados a ver si es que veía venir a Luth, cuando la divisé le hice señas para que me viera, pero luego apareció alguien atrás de ella, era Ville, el cual le dio un beso, yo me quede con la boca abierta mirando la situación, para mas se notaba que Luth estaba un poco pasada de copas, no quería que pasara nada de lo que después se arrepintiera, así que me pare y fui a separarlos, pero en ese momento aparece al frente mío Linde (Lily Lazer, guitarrista de HIM) y me impide el paso.

- te puedes mover Linde si no es mucha la molestia? –le dije enojada  
- yo se que es lo que vas a interrumpir Sevya –me dijo impidiéndome el paso  
- si, porque es una estupidez y esta mal –dije intentando pasar pero no me dejaba  
- no te voy a dejar que interrumpas a Valo –me dijo tomándome de los brazos  
- suéltame! –le dije corriéndome de su lado  
- no vas a impedir que el tenga lo que quiera –me tomó de los brazos con mas fuerza  
- si no me sueltas gritaré –le dije  
- que es lo que pasa? –sentí la voz de Shann a mi espalda, Linde me soltó enseguida, quien no al ver los brazotes que tiene Shannon  
- nada, no pasa nada –dijo Linde retrocediendo  
- eres un idiota –le dije a Linde y le pegue una cachetada –me tocas otra vez y te juro que te mato! –ahora estaba mas enojada que antes  
- no vas a poder impedir nada esta noche, ya esta todo hecho –dijo tocándose la mejilla y saliendo del rango visual

Algo me empezó a preguntar Shannon pero no le preste mucha atención, ya que veía como Luth se iba con Ville de la mano, no podía estar pasando esto esa noche, debía de ser una pesadilla, algo debía inventar para sacar a Luth del lío en el que se había metido, ya tendría tiempo de hacer que Ville y Linde pagaran por lo que hacían.


	54. Lies!

**Cap. 54 – Lies!  
**  
- que es lo que paso? –me dijo Shannon volteándome para que le prestara atención  
- solo un maldito mal entendido –le dije como quitándole importancia, siendo que la situación era de vida o muerte  
- se conocían de antes? –me pregunto mirando a Linde que se iba en ese momento con cara de odio  
- si, es una larga historia –le dije sobándome donde me había retenido Linde  
- te hizo mucho daño? –me preguntó acariciando mi brazo  
- no mas del que yo le hice a el… que rabia! Me las va a pagar ese HDP! –dije subiendo el tono de voz  
- tranquila –me dijo abrazándome –si se te acerca de nuevo lo mato!  
- no creo que sea necesario tanto, además me gustaría que su muerte fuese lenta, cosa de que sufriese mucho –le dije con cara maligna, en verdad que había sacado todo lo mala que soy  
- no digas esas cosas, que no se ven bien en tu persona, eres muy linda como para sentir todo aquello, y mas por alguien que no vale la pena  
- donde están Jared y Tomo? –le pregunte cambiando de tema repentinamente y soltándome de su abrazo  
- están viendo unas cosas que pedía Josh, yo salí antes, digamos que con el pretexto de venir a verlas, pero la verdad es que me estaba aburriendo, pero fue una suerte que saliera en ese momento –me dijo con una sonrisa  
- si, una gran suerte, sino quizás que habría pasado –dije mirando el suelo  
- que te parece si vamos a tomar un poco de aire? –me dijo Shann  
- me parece bien, en verdad que necesito despejarme

Seguí a Shann que me dirigía tomada de la mano hacia la parte posterior del local, en donde había un pequeño jardín con unos cuantos asientos, fuimos y nos sentamos en el más lejano, no había nadie en los alrededores

- no te había dicho que te ves preciosa esta noche –me dijo Shannon de repente  
- ehh –reí nerviosa –gracias –dije bajando la vista  
- no tienes que decir "gracias" ya que es la verdad –dijo tomando mi mentón y levantando mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos

Me perdí en el verde de los ojos de Shann, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, como que algo dentro de mí se debatía entre escapar o afrontar la situación en la que me encontraba, no sabía que me pasaba, yo quería mucho a Jared, pero al mismo tiempo algo que tenía Shannon no me dejaba en paz, todo lo dulce que era conmigo y eso, pero no quería que el sufriera por darle falsas esperanzas, pero al mismo tiempo me encantaba como era conmigo.

- porque estas temblando? –me preguntó tomando mi cara entre sus manos  
- es que… creo que es mejor que volvamos –dije haciendo un intento de irme, de que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que decía, pero no me respondía  
- no nos vayamos aun… -me dijo con voz sexy  
- es que… -dude –pero solo un poco rato mas -dije sentándome bien en el asiento mirando al frente  
- puedo darte un beso? –me dijo Shann tomando mi mano  
- en verdad Shannon es que no quiero herirte dándote falsas esperanzas  
- no es que me des falsas esperanzas, tan solo es algo que pido  
- no creo que este bien, además soy la novia de tu hermano  
- vamos –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca –no saldrá de nosotros dos

Yo en verdad deseaba salir corriendo, pero mi cuerpo se quedo estático en el lugar, mientras Shannon tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba dulce y lentamente, luego de unos segundos me separe, al fin mi cuerpo reaccionaba, me levante del asiento y volví a la fiesta.

Me recriminé todo el camino lo que había hecho, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, no podía hacerle eso a Jared, no podía jugar un doble juego… y menos con su hermano, pero algo me saco de mi auto regaño

- donde esta Luth? –me pregunto Tomo que se acercaba junto con Jared  
- este… ella… -dije sin saber que contestar

Me di vuelta sin dejar que me vieran que lloraba, mientras secaba mis lágrimas vi que se acercaba Shannon y que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, su cara fue de preocupación, se le notaba que se sentía culpable por mi llanto.

- sevya? –me dijo Jared abrazándome por la espalda – estas bien?  
- si –le dije girándome con una sonrisa y dándole un beso  
- donde esta Luth? –me volvió a preguntar Tomo

Medite unos minutos, es que no se me ocurría nada que decirle, en lo que me había metido por cubrirle las espaldas a Luth, siendo que lo que en verdad quería era matar a Valo por lo que hacía, se me paso por la mente decir que se la había llevado un tipo sin su consentimiento, pero si la íbamos a buscar y estaban haciendo algo medio extraño y sin Luth oponer resistencia, todo lo dicho se iba a la mierda y Tomo iba a sufrir mucho por eso, y en este momento era lo que menos quería que ocurriera

- Luth se sintió mal y se fue al hotel –dije de repente, me salio de la nada ese comentario  
- como que se sentía mal? –preguntó Tomo preocupado  
- es que bebió demasiado, y se sintió mal, además recuerda que hoy en la mañana en el avión tampoco estaba bien –le dije intentando ser lo mas convincente posible  
- tienes razón, pero la dejaste irse sola? –me reprochó  
- es que ella me dijo que me quedara con ustedes, que no me preocupara, que se sentía mal, pero que era capaz de llegar al hotel –explique, a cada segundo se me acababa mas la seguridad de la voz  
- creo que será mejor que la vaya a ver –dijo Tomo  
- me dijo que se iba a ir a dormir, que no iba a abrir la puerta –dije, medio apurada ante el comentario de Tomo  
- si, es mejor que la dejes descansar –dijo Jared apoyando lo que decía –a tenido bastante por un día  
- mejor sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta –dijo Shannon –vamos Tomo a servirnos algo a la barra – se fueron ambos a beber

Me quede con Jared ahí en medio del lugar, le tome la mano y me lo lleve a una de las mesas, le pedí al mesero un ron blanco con hielo para tomar solo, una vez que llego me lo tomé al seco, es que en verdad era lo único que me liberaba de lo que sentía, tanto la frustración de haberle mentido a Jared, por lo que pasaba con su hermano, como por lo de Tomo, tan solo quería llorar, pero no podía en ese momento

- esto es lo último que tomas –me dijo Jared retándome

- no me retes, un trago mas un trago menos no le hace mal a nadie –dije tomando una copa de la bandeja que llevaba un mesero  
- deja eso ya –me grito arrebatándome la copa  
- no me grites! –le dije, estaba a punto de llorar  
- no me gusta que te hagas daño, además ya bebiste demasiado conmigo y siempre se me olvida que no debes tomar alcohol –dijo como un recordatorio tardío  
- no quiero escucharte mas como si fueras mi padre –le dije tomando otra vez la copa que tenía en antes y secándola en dos segundo,

Me levante, pero la verdad es que los tragos se me habían ido a las piernas y se me doblaron los pies, casi me caigo, pero Jared me sostuvo, una vez que mis pies estuvieron bien asentados en el suelo empecé a caminar, quería ubicar a Linde para ver si me decía donde estaba Valo con Luth

- espérame aquí –le dije a Jared –vuelvo en unos segundos  
- a donde vas? Supongo que no a seguir tomando –me dijo dudoso de dejarme ir  
- no es a eso a lo que voy, tan solo espérame aquí

No deje que me contestara, solo me introduje entre la multitud con bastante dificultad y trate de divisar a Linde, lo vi en una esquina del bar conversando con una tipa, me le acerque

- dime donde se fue Valo –le dije apenas llegue donde estaba  
- en verdad estas loca si es que crees que te lo diré –me dijo Linde amenazante  
- que feliz seré cuando me las pagues todas juntas –le dije y me fui

De repente me sentí muy mal, casi me desmayo cuando iba camino donde Jared, en verdad mi cuerpo reaccionaba bastante extraño cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, para mas con el alcohol… casi caigo al suelo, de no ser por un chico que me sostuvo

- estas bien? –me dijo  
- la verdad es que no mucho –confesé  
- te llevo a algún lugar? – se ofreció  
- voy donde mi novio, Jared –le dije

En ese momento apareció Matt a mi lado, me miró y se preocupó, no debo haber tenido muy buen aspecto

- se sentía un poco mal y me ofrecí a ayudarla –le dijo el chico a Matt  
- yo me encargo de ella ahora –le dijo Matt tomándome de la cintura

Llegamos donde Jared, el que me miró preocupado, creía que había bebido mas en el rato en que había ido a buscar a Linde

- no es lo que piensas Jar –le dije antes de que abriera la boca –no se que me paso, me sentí mal de repente, quizás mucho movimiento por un día  
- y mas con ese tipo que te retenía denantes –dijo Shann  
- que tipo? dime Shann que lo encaró ahora –dijo Jared abrazándome  
- no es nada, en eso andaba aclarando cuentas –dije  
- te hizo algo? –pregunto Shann buscando a Linde con la mirada  
- fue solo un intercambio de palabras -explique  
- será mejor que vayamos al hotel, si quieren chicos se quedan, yo me voy con Sevya –dijo Jared dirigiéndonos a la salida  
- nos vamos en un rato –dijo Shann

Así con Jared nos fuimos al hotel, al menos por el momento no se armaba ningún gran conflicto esa noche.


	55. The hotel

**Cap. 55 – The Hotel!**

Llegamos al hotel, Jared pidió la llave de su habitación, la mía no la pedí porque supuestamente estaba Luth en ella, así que llegamos al piso y yo golpeé la puerta, debía hacer todo el teatro para que fuese creíble ya que todos dormíamos en el mismo piso.

- parece que esta dormida –le dije a Jared después del tercer intento  
- pero como tan inconsciente que te deja afuera? –dijo Jared  
- quizás lo hizo para mejor –le dije mirándolo provocadoramente  
- pero es que te sentías mal, necesitas entrar a esa pieza –dijo Jared no entendiendo mi indirecta –es mejor que pidamos una copia abajo  
- NO! –grité, me echaba a perder la mentira y de pasada me dejaba con las ganas –es que no quiero dormir en la cama "SOLA"  
- pero si no estas sola, estas con Luth –dijo sin caer en lo que en verdad yo quería  
- es que en verdad… lo que quiero es…

No dije nada más, me acerque a el y lo bese, primero lentamente, luego con pasión y finalmente con desesperación, creo que finalmente entendió mi mensaje, AL FIN! Y me llevo contra la pared, yo levante una pierna para que su cadera quedara mas pegada a la mía (onda como en el ascensor en réquiem). De repente se separo de mi.

- no creo que esto este bien –me dijo  
- que? –le dije sin creer lo que escuchaba respirando agitadamente  
- que no esta bien…  
- que no esta bien? Podrías ser mas explícito –le dije medio enojándome

No me dijo nada, se fue a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, yo ya no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería matar a Jared por cortar la pasión así tan de repente, y por otra tenía una pena tremenda, ya que finalmente cuando me decidía para que pasara algo él, se alejaba. No lo soportaba, quería llorar, pero la rabia era mas fuerte, así que decidí salir de ese lugar, todo esto fue entre que Jared abría la puerta, pues no se percato de que yo no estaba hasta que volteo, yo iba corriendo bajando las escaleras.

Jared no quería que pasara nada bajos los efectos del alcohol, porque pensaba que lo estaba haciendo obligada, abrió la puerta de la habitación para que ambos estuviesen mas cómodos dentro y pudiesen conversar, pero al voltear vio que Sevya no estaba, se había ido, había entendido todo mal, pero bueno, él tampoco se había explicado, vio que el ascensor estaba en ese piso, por lo que ella debía haber ido por las escalera, pero el se adelantaría, entro al ascensor y pulso el botón del hall. Al llegar busco las escaleras y se quedo al lado de ellas.

Mientras bajaba revisaba mi cartera, andaba con todas mis tarjetas ahí, tan solo quería volver a casa, pero no podía dejar a Luth sola con su problema, así que lo mas que podía hacer era ir a otro hotel y volver en la mañana, tan solo quería estar lo mas lejos de Jared, termine de bajar las escaleras, pero alguien me retuvo al llegar al final

- no te vayas –me dijo Jared abrazándome  
- suéltame –le dije fríamente soltándome de su abrazo  
- no entiendes que no quiero que hagas nada obligada? –me dijo

- pensaste que lo que paso era obligada? –le dije atónita  
- no obligada, pero si ebria –dijo triste  
- me ves que este ebria? –le dije  
- no, la verdad que no… creo que cometí una equivocación –me dijo triste  
- si –dije cortante –es mejor que me vaya ahora, no quiero estar aquí –dije avanzando pero de nuevo me retuvo tomándome del brazo –que quieres ahora? –dije a punto de golpearlo para que me soltara (estoy un poco agresiva últimamente)  
- en serio no te vayas, no quiero que estemos mal –me dijo triste- vamos arriba y conversamos, esto no se puede quedar así

A mi la adrenalina que tenía por la pelea, se me pasaba poco a poco y la preocupación y lo mal que me sentía por lo de Shann, los tragos, la culpa, todo ello se arremolinaba en mi mente y en mi corazón y no me dejaba respirar, era algo que me oprimía el pecho y que no sabía como controlar, me puse nerviosa de un segundo a otro, mis manos no las paraba de mover, signo claro de que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, las lágrimas empezaron a correr cual ríos por mis mejillas, y mis piernas a flaquear, Jared me aferro de la cintura.

- es mejor que subamos –me dijo dirigiéndonos al ascensor, yo no dije nada

Llegamos a la habitación, me senté en un sillón que estaba en frente de la tv, mientas Jared me traía un refresco del frigobar, lo abrió sirvió un poco en un vaso y me lo entregó, yo lo tome lentamente, no era fácil tragar en ese estado, pero sabía que algo dulce me serviría para calmarme un poco.

- estas mejor? –me preguntó Jared arrodillándose frente a mi cuando termine de beber el contenido del vaso  
- si, un poco mejor –le dije aun llorando –en verdad que quería que pasara, no estoy ebria, en verdad lo quería –confesé llorando aun más intensamente que antes  
- lo siento mi niña –me abrazó –en verdad que soy un tonto, en serio –unas lágrimas corrieron pos sus mejillas  
- no llores que llorare mas –le dije secando sus lagrimas  
- entonces tampoco tu llores, no soporto verte llorar, y menos por mi culpa  
- no es todo por tu culpa, en verdad que no se lo que me pasa  
- recuerda que siempre estoy para escucharte –me dijo mirándome a los ojos, los cuales estaban brillando debido a las lágrimas  
- créeme que cuando tenga todas mis ideas en su lugar te contare todo –le dije

Jared me tomo de las manos y me hizo levantar de asiento, paso una de sus manos por mi cintura y con la otra corrió los mechones de mi cabello que estaban en mi rostro, mis lágrimas aun corrían, al igual una que otra de los ojos de Jared, se acercó poco a poco a mis labios y los beso lentamente, yo al principio me negué un poco, pero después no me resistí, seguí sus besos, nuestras lágrimas se unían, pero pronto dejaron de brotar de nuestros ojos, con las manos nos acariciábamos y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la cama, en cuyo trayecto quedaron esparcidas nuestras prendas, llegamos a la cama, yo estaba solo con la blusa y las pantaletas, mientras que jared estaba sin camisa...

comencé poco a poco a desprender el cinturón y sacar sus pantalones, mientras el desabotonaba con desesperación mi blusa, quedamos ambos en ropa interior, nos recostamos en la cama, yo me puse en horcajadas encima de el, mientras el desabrochaba con facilidad mi brasier y dejaba al descubierto mis pechos, los cuales observó un instantes antes de acercarse acariciarlos y besarlos, me tomo de la cintura y me dejo a mi en la cama ahora, el quedo encima mío, se desprendió de su bóxer y saco lentamente mi pantaleta mientras yo besaba su torso desnudo, una vez que estuvimos completamente desnudos tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso intensamente, luego nuestras manos comenzaron a jugar por lugares que estarían prohibidos en otras circunstancias, pero que en esos momentos nos hacían suspirar y agitarnos completamente de placer, luego de un rato nos quedamos mirando fijamente, mientras Jared me hacía suya por completo y comenzaban los movimientos armónicos que hacían que gimiéramos del placer, nuestro contacto visual no se corto jamás, hasta que juntos llegamos al orgasmo y Jar puso esa cara tan linda de la que me enamore (como en highway) y quedamos sin movernos un rato, hasta que Jar salió de arriba mío y me acomode en su pecho…

- te amo! –me dijo al tiempo que besaba mi cabello  
- yo siempre te he amado! –le respondí

Ambos nos dormimos, al fin nos teníamos mutuamente, éramos un mismo ser, tan solo que dividido en dos cuerpos.


	56. Go Home!

** Cap. 56 **

** Go Home!**

**

* * *

**

Luthien comenzó a vestirse lentamente mientras Valo prendía un cigarrillo y se recostaba en la cama, desnudo, solo cubierto desde la cintura hacia abajo por una sabana.

- fue una noche increíble –le dijo Valo a Luth mientras botaba una bocanada de humo.

- si… -dijo Luth triste

- ¿que pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusto? –dijo Valo levantándose súbitamente

- no es eso –dijo Luth mientras se abrochaba los zapatos –es solo que esto no esta bien… ¡yo estoy con Tomo!

- pero piensa que yo te doy mas placer que el, y además no me importa con quien estés, porque se que eres mía –dijo Valo de manera sexy mientras besaba a Luth en el cuello.

- ¡no hagas esto! –dijo esta levantándose– es mejor que me vaya… adiós Valo.

Sin dejar a Valo decir media palabra mas Luthien dejo la habitación, bajo por las escaleras mientras llamaba a un taxi para irse al hotel en el cual se hospedaba con los chicos, una vez que estuvo arriba del taxi llamó a Sevya.

Tomo volvía unas horas antes del amanecer junto con Matt y Shann, los tres estaban medio borrachos.

- ¡Shhhhh! –los hacia callar Shannon mientras caminaban por el pasillo del piso de sus habitaciones

- ¡quiero ver a Luth! –dijo Tomo caminando a la puerta de la pieza de esta y golpeándola

- ya es tarde Tomo –dijo Matt tomándolo del brazo para que dejara de golpear –además no creo que quieras que te vea así.

- si, una se espanta o dos se enoja por tu estado –dijo Shann riéndose.

- mejor mañana le hablas, además dudo que abra hoy –le dijo Matt.

- si –dijo Tomo al fin convenciéndose.

Los tres entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y durmieron.

Desperté por unas caricias que sentía en mi espalda, aun me encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Jared, me incorpore un poco y lo mire.

- ¿como amaneció mi pequeña escritora? –me pregunto mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- ¡perfecta! Y es porque estoy viendo tu cara –le dije sonriendo y acariciando su pecho.

- creo que es hora de que desayunemos –dijo Jared luego de un rato de estar abrazados sin decir palabra.

- si, la verdad es que muero de hambre y de ganas de darme una ducha –le dije.

- yo voy a ducharme ahora –me dijo Jared saliendo de la cama y envolviendo una sabana alrededor de su cintura – ¿no quieres acompañarme?

- la verdad es que quiero quedarme aquí un rato mas –le dije acomodándome en la cama

- eres una flojilla –me dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue a duchar

Me quede recostada hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar, me levante con una sabana cubriendo mi cuerpo y empecé a buscar de donde provenía el sonido, mi cartera había quedado arriba del sillón, saque el celular y vi que era Luth.

- ¿me puedes decir donde mierda estas? –le dije enojada pero en un susurro ya que Jared me podía escuchar.

- voy camino al hotel –me dijo Luth con voz triste – ¿la llave esta en recepción?

- si, es mejor que tengas cuidado, solo puedo retener a Jared –le advertí

- tendré cuidado… te dejo un perdido cuando llegue a la pieza -cortó

Tire el celular adentro de la cartera con furia y comencé a buscar mi ropa por toda la habitación y una vez que la recolecte toda me vestí, cuando me calzaba los zapatos sonó mi celular, lo que quería decir que Luth había llegado a la pieza, al mismo tiempo Jared salía del baño todo mojadito tan solo su cintura envuelta con la toalla.

- no sabes cuanto lamento haberme vestido –le dije al verlo salir de la ducha, es que en verdad no me pude resistir a hacer ese comentario

- si quieres… yo puedo solucionar eso –me dijo acercándose y mirándome con cara de niño travieso

- mas tarde –le dije frenándolo dulcemente –es que tengo que ir a cambiarme y ver como esta Luth, espero que ahora me abra la puerta

- si, sería bueno saber como amaneció… ¿te paso a buscar para ir a desayunar?

- dame 30 segundos a Marte –le dije riendo –no, hablando en serio, dame media hora.

- ok, me visto y veo a los chicos… luego te paso a buscar.

- ¡te amo! –le dije cuando estaba en la puerta

- ¡yo también te amo! –me dijo dándome un beso

Salí y me fui directo a la habitación, tenía pero es que unas ganas increíbles de gritarle a Luth lo tonta que había sido al irse con Valo, pero debía controlarme, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad por eso, pero no impediría que me enojara con ella por tener que mentirle a los chicos y mas por lo mala que era con Tomo. Golpee y espere a que me abriera.

- Sev en verdad que yo… -me dijo apenas abrió la puerta.

- no quiero escucharte –le dije entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

- pero es que en verdad tengo que… -intento hablarme otra vez.

- ¿que no entiendes que no puedes hacer eso? Le mentí a todo el mundo por ti –le dije medio gritando.

- es que en verdad no me pude controlar –se justifico.

- ¡eso no es justificación! –le dije enojada- no se como le puedes hacer esto a Tomo.

- pero el no se enterara…

- pero ese no es motivo para que lo hagas.

- pero es que es Ville y…

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN PITO QUE SEA VILLE!.

- tu sabes que…

- ¡SI SE QUE CON EL NO TE CONTROLAS, PERO ESTAS DE NOVIA CON TOMO! ¡CON TOMO! ¡NO CON VILLE! ]¡YA NO ERES UNA NIÑA COMO PARA NO COTROLAR TUS IMPULSOS!

Luthien no me dijo nada, yo me fui directo al baño, me di una ducha, me vestí y me arregle y espere a que llegara Jared para que fuésemos a desayunar, pero no fuimos solos, los chicos y Luth iban con nosotros.

- ¿te sientes mejor? –le dijo Tomo a Luth abrazándola y besándola.

- si, la verdad es que me hizo bien descansar –dijo Luth como si nada.

En mi interior debatía una rabia y una pasividad, no sabía cual de las dos ganaría la pelea, solo tenía claro que no podía abrir la boca en ese momento, pero es que no entendía como le hacía Luth para ni siquiera pestañar al mentir.

Desayunamos juntos y en la tarde volvimos a casa, yo no tenía muchos ánimos de lidiar con fans histéricas, porque lo mas probable es que las golpeara, así que le dije a los chicos que con Luth subiríamos antes que ellos, y así evitamos la tragedia que habría quedado por como estaba mi humor.

Llegamos al fin unas cuantas horas después a casa, la verdad es que yo estaba muy cansada, pero no tenía ánimos de estar en casa, así que le dije a Jared si me podía ir con el esa noche.

Así pasaron los días, yo casi no pasaba en casa, ya fuese porque estaba con Jared o porque me iba a cualquier lado con el pretexto de no ver mucho a Luth, la cual pasaba con Tomo, me daba rabia ver como él era engañado. Ville no había dejado de llamar a Luth, pero al menos esta, por lo que yo sabía, no contestaba sus llamadas, bueno hay que aplaudirla, algo de sentido común tiene.

Ya había pasado un mes desde los premios, y yo había vuelto a estar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, con Luth las cosas se habían arreglado, al menos habían vuelto a ser como antes, dentro de unos día nos íbamos con los chicos, ya que ellos terminarían de grabar su segundo disco, estábamos mas que emocionadas con Luth, yo lo único que deseaba es que en este nuevo viaje no hubiesen mas sorpresas.

(-*-)

**Mil disculpas por no haber subido antes, pero estoy trabajando y no me queda demasiado tiempo :)**

**Un besoo. **


	57. Photograph!

**Cap. 57**

**Photograph!**

* * *

Habíamos comenzado hace poco el viaje con los chicos y peligrosamente se acercaba el cumpleaños de Jared, tan solo faltaban un par de semanas.

- no se que le voy a regalar –le decía por vez numero 100 recorriendo las tiendas de la ciudad en la que nos encontrábamos.

- estoy segura de que vas a encontrar algo lindo –me dijo dándome ánimos.

Pasamos por fuera de una tienda de sombreros y no le preste mucha atención, pero a los pocos segundo me devolví, había visto un sombrero perfecto para que ocupara Jared, era de su estilo, muy lindo.

- aquí Luth –le dije saltando –al fin encontré el regalo.

Entramos y le pedí el sombrero para regalo, esperaba poder guardarlo ese par de semanas sin que Jared lo viera, pero por seguridad le dije a Luthien que lo guardara. Llegamos al departamento que estábamos ocupando con los chicos.

- ¿Sevya puedo hablar contigo? –me dijo Shannon cuando llegue.

- claro –le dije.

- salgamos a dar una vuelta y así hablamos más tranquilos.

- como quieras.

Con Shann nos fuimos a dar una vuelta a un parque cercano nos sentamos en una de las bancas a conversar.

- ¿que quieres decirme? –le pregunte a Shann

- es que te quería pedir un favor –me dijo mirando el suelo

- ¿que clase de favor? –le dije recordando que la ultima vez que me había pedido algo había sido un beso.

- ¿sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de Jared cierto?

- claro, es obvio que se eso, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que me pedirás?

- lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió que regalarle, pero necesito de tu ayuda para lograrlo

- dime, soy toda oídos –le dije dispuesta a escuchar su idea

- se me ocurrió regalarle una sesión de fotos tuyas

- ya…¿ y porque se te ocurrió eso?

- porque es siempre comenta que tu debes haber visto y que tienes un millón de fotos de el, pero el tiene pocas tuyas.

- m… es como obvio que tenga fotos, ya que era una fans y…

- el punto es –dijo Shann interrumpiéndome – es que quiero saber si ¿te molestaría que te hiciera una sesión para regalársela para su cumpleaños?

- ehh… -dude unos minutos- me encantaría, además se que tu eres muy buen fotógrafo, que bueno… excelente con las cámaras! –le dije.

- no es para tanto, pero estoy seguro de que si son fotos tuyas serán perfectas –me dijo tomando mi mano

- vamos Shann no empieces –le dije corriendo mi mano

- lo siento –dijo mirando el piso, un silencio incomodo se creo entre nosotros

- ¿como le haremos para que Jared no se entere de lo de las fotos? –le pregunte para romper el silencio.

- ¿no te acuerdas que el viaja pasado mañana a terminar de rodar una película?

- tienes razón, entonces aprovecharemos esos días para hacer el regalo –dije cayendo en la cuenta.

- si, entonces es un trato.

- es un trato –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de hablar y volvimos a la casa. Pasaron los días y Jared viajo para terminar de rodar la película, sólo eran un par de escenas, por lo que volvería en un par de días, pero sin fecha confirmada, podía ser antes, como también podían ser mas días, así que con Shannon nos pusimos a trabajar ese mismo día, por lo que nos fuimos a un estudio fotográfico que había pedido especial para la sesión.

- quiero que te pongas esto –me dijo

Me entrego un vestido negro sin espalda amarrado en el cuello, largo y con un gran tajo que mostraba toda la pierna, fui al baño y me lo cambie, al llegar me miro con una cara bastante rara, se notaba que le había gustado como me veía, luego le pidió a una ayudante que había llevado que me peinara y maquillara, una vez que estuve lista empezó la sesión, sin mentir me debe haber sacado sus cien fotos con ese vestido.

- pareces modelo –me dijo cuando termino –en verdad que es como si no fuese la primera vez que te sacas estas fotos

- pero créeme que es la primera vez que hago esto –le dije avergonzada

- bueno, crees que podemos sacar ahora con una vestimenta distinta

- si, me parece, además me estoy divirtiendo mucho

Esta vez me coloque unos jeans que estaban todos rotos junto con una polera negra que estaba en el mismo estado, el maquillaje era bastante cargado y el pelo estaba todo desordenado, era bastante fuerte el cambio entre los dos estilos.

- este me gusta mas –le dije a Shann una vez que estuve frente a las cámaras- con el otro también te veías bien, aunque creo que este si es tu estilo –me dijo mirándome otra vez con esos ojos que denotaban que me quería

Seguimos con las fotos, en esta me solté mucho mas que en las anteriores, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho todo eso, además Shann dirigía muy bien para que las fotos salieran perfectas.

- es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí por hoy –dijo Shann.

- si, ya estoy un poco cansada.

Volvimos a la casa, Luthien y Tomo me miraban con cara extraña donde me veían tanto con Shann sin que estuviese Jared en la casa.

- no se pasen películas, solo estamos preparando una sorpresa –les dije a ambos

- nada mas espero que tu no te lleves una "sorpresa" –me dijo Luth

Hice caso omiso a su comentario y me fui a dormir, era extraño estar sola en esa cama, ya que dormía siempre con Jared, pero esperaba que volviese pronto.

Al día siguiente siguió la sesión de fotos, pero duro menos que la anterior, ya que esta vez solo fue una combinación de ropa, era una falda negra corta, un straples negro con plateado y romanitos negros, el pelo liso y solo delineados los ojos, un look bastante natural.

- en verdad muchas gracias! –me dijo Shann abrazándome.

- no hay de que –le dije- en verdad que me entretuve bastante.

- mi hermano amara el regalo.

- todo depende de cómo salgan las fotos, mal tomadas para nada, lo digo por mi.

- eres hermosa –dijo acariciando mi rostro y acercándose a mi – ¿cuando lo vas a entender del todo?

- yo… -no sabía que decir, me estaba bloqueando, lo cual no era bueno.

- cuando vas a entender lo mucho que te quiero.

- eso lo se Shann, pero yo estoy con tu hermano.

- ¡pero te quiero!

- Shann eres una persona muy linda y también te quiero pero AMO a tu hermano, ¡amo a Jared!

- lo sé, estoy feliz de que el este con una persona tan linda como tu… pero no puedo negar lo que siento.

- lo siento, tengo mucha culpa en esto…

Me fui sin dejar que dijera más, en ese instante sonó mi celular, era Jared.

- ¡hola Jar! –le dije al contestar

- hola amorcito –me dijo Jared –estoy llegando al departamento, las escenas terminamos antes de grabarlas… ¿donde estas?

- voy camino para allá

- nos vemos en un rato entonces

- ¡te extrañe mucho!

- yo también, pero ya nos veremos

Le corté y me fui al departamento a estar con mi querido y adorado hermanito menor Leto.


	58. Happy BDay

**Cap. 58 **

**Happy birthday!**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Pasaron muy rápido los días siguientes, con los chicos nos habíamos cambiado de lugar de residencia otra vez, ya que el cd se estaba grabando en diferentes partes. Matt, Luth y Tomo le estaban preparando la fiesta a Jared, mientras que Shannon arreglaba lo de la sesión, y mi misión era distraerlo, lo cual no se me hacia muy complicado.

- ¡esta todo listo para esta noche! –me dijo feliz Matt mientras Jared estaba aun durmiendo

- me alegro, espero que salga todo genia –le dije feliz

- te quería pedir si podía proyectar algunas fotos, o pegar algunas en distintas partes en el local –me dijo Shannon

- ¿QUE? –pregunte exaltada

- no grites o nos va a escuchar –me dijo Luth mirando a la habitación.

- además deberías decir que si, están muy lindas –dijo Tomo.

- parecías una verdadera modelo en ellas –acotó Matt.

- si les digo que si ¿prometen dejar de decir estupideces? –pregunte roja como tomate por tanto acoso.

- ¡SI! –dijeron al unísono.

- esta bien… pero solo unas pocas –le dije

- si, solo unas cuantas –dijo Shann.

- ahora, es mejor que vayas a despertar a Jared, y te lo lleves de aquí –me dijo Luth

- si, llévalo a cualquier parte –dijo Tomo

- bueno, ahí veré que se me ocurre… ¿a que hora lo traigo de vuelta? –pregunte

- dile que quieres que vayan a cenar, y pues lo llevas al local que ya sabes, como a las 23:30 –dijo Matt

- esta bien, espero poder entretenerlo todo ese tiempo –dije dudando

- Sevya tu sabes mejor que yo que eso es mas que fácil –dijo Luth mirándome con cara de perversión.

- será mejor que vaya a despertarlo –dije escapando de cualquier comentario al respecto.

Me fui a la habitación que compartía con Jared mas que rápido, ya que no deseaba que empezaran a hablar de los métodos de distracción que podía utilizar, me senté al lado de él, estaba durmiendo recostado sobre su estomago con la cara hacia un costado, su pelo había crecido desde los meses que nos conocíamos, por lo que lo aleje de su rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡buenos días dormilón! –le dije al ver que abría los ojos.

- ¡buenos días mi niña! –dijo reprimiendo un bostezo.

- casi me comes con la boca que abriste –le dije riendo.

- puedo hacerlo mejor de otra forma –dijo incorporándose y pasando sus manos por alrededor de mi cintura y recostándome sobre la cama.

- ahora no Jared, están los chicos –le dije riendo y tratando de salir de su abrazo.

- mejor me voy a duchar y vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿que te parece? –me pregunto con carita de que ese paseo seria algo mas que eso.

- me parece mas que perfecto –dije pensando en que me había facilitado bastante el trabajo de distraerlo.

Jared entró a la ducha y en menos de media hora ya estuvo listo, nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a tomar desayuno fuera, toda la mañana nos dedicamos a recorrer uno que otro lugar, y nos sentamos en un parque a comer el almuerzo que habíamos pedido para llevar. A eso de las 6 de la tarde ya no se me ocurría que mas inventarle para que no volviera a casa, fuimos a representaciones, cantos de villancicos, galerías de arte, uno que otro museo, a comer, tomar helados (mas el que yo porque a mi no me gustan). Estaba sentada viendo como Jared devoraba su helado cuando sentí que mi celular empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de Luth: "ya nos fuimos de casa, llevamos todo lo necesario, puedes volver y distraerlo acá."

- ¿quien es? –me pregunto Jared

- es Luth que me dice que salio con los chicos –le dije

- ¿y no nos avisaron? –puso cara de pena.

- por lo visto…

- que malos que son.

- volvamos al depa que estoy muriendo de cansada

- si, es lo mejor –dijo Jared levantándose apresuradamente

Llegamos al departamento y yo me acosté en el sillón más que muerta, es que en inventar donde ir se me había agotado la mente, pero mi cuerpo estaba aun con mucha energía, o al menos me obligaba a sentirme así, sentía que se venía una larga noche.

- ¡te amo! –me dijo Jared rozando con sus labios mi cuello, hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

- yo también te amo –le dije tomándole la cara y dándole un beso.

Hace bastante que no teníamos un momento de privacidad, era extraño encontrarnos solos como para poder hacer algo mas que dormir, pero esta oportunidad no la dejaríamos escapar, nos besábamos cada vez con mayor pasión y locura, es que ambos teníamos bastantes deseos acumulados, comencé a desabotonar la camisa con la que andaba Jared, mientras el sacaba mi polera, luego mis manos jugaron con su cinturón hasta que logre desabrocharle los pantalones, el mientras ya sacaba los míos, íbamos camino a la habitación, por lo que un camino de ropa quedo tras nosotros, nos tiramos en la cama y seguimos con nuestro juego de amor y pasión, en la que nuestros suspiros se mezclaban, nuestro amor brotaba con mayor intensidad a cada instante, hasta que ambos llegamos al cielo y nos quedamos recostados, desnudos, abrazados… nos dormimos.

Comenzó a sonar una alarma en algún lugar de la casa, o eso al menos pensaba, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que era mi celular, Jared también había despertado, asustada miré la hora, eran las 22:43… en un rato tenía que estar con Jared en el local.

- ¿que te parece si vamos a cenar? –le dije mirándolo con carita de niña.

- no crees que mejor nos quedamos –dijo colocándose encima de mí.

- creo… creo que quiero ir a cenar –le dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano contra mis deseos.

- bueno, pero solo porque tu me lo pides –me dijo dándome un beso y levantándose.

Nos bañamos juntos y nos arreglamos para salir, a las 23:30 en punto estábamos afuera del local.

- ¿segura que quieres comer aquí? Se ve bastante apagado todo –me dijo Jared mirando con desconfianza.

- si, es uno de los mejores locales de por estos lugares –le dije convincente

- si tu lo dices

- vamos, veras que será entretenido –puse mis manos en su cintura y lo dirigí a la entrada del lugar.

Una vez que Jared entró una avalancha de gente se acercó a saludarlo, era hermoso ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Jared, por lo visto no había sospechado nada. "Feliz Cumpleaños!" era lo que se escuchaba entonado por un sin numero de voces, cerca de 40 minutos estuvo recibiendo felicitaciones, una vez que termino me acerque junto con mi regalo, el cual había ido a buscar en esos minutos.

- ¡feliz cumpleaños mi amor! –le dije dándole un beso y un abrazó –esto es para ti.

- en verdad con esta sorpresa es mas que suficiente –dijo besándome y con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- no fui solo yo –le dije –también los chicos y Luth tuvieron que ver.

Matt, Tomo, Shann y Luth se acercaban a nosotros en ese momento, mientras que Jared abría su regalo y se encontraba con el sombrero, el cual le gusto mucho, pero dejo en el envoltorio para que no se ensuciara esa noche.

- ¡esto es para ti Jared! –le dijo Tomo con una torta en la mano (se que no les ha cocinado nunca, pero esta es mi historia) –la hice especialmente para ti… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

- muchas gracias Tomo –dijo Jared viendo la torta que Tomo había dejado sobre una mesa, la cual tenía dibujadas las guitarras de Jared – ¡muchas gracias! –lo abrazó

- felicidades Jared –le dijo Luth abrazándolo y entregándole su regalo, que era un reloj negro con los símbolos del echelon en rojo y la mythra en medio de color plateado.

- mi querido Jared –dijo Matt abrazándolo – espero que te guste mi regalo –dijo entregándole una caja mediana negra con un moño rojo, Jared lo abrió y vio un abrigo negro con el interior rojo.

- me encanto Matt, en verdad que gracias –dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- AHORA –dijo Shann en voz alta – ¡quiero que aprecies mi regalo hermano!

Shannon dio una orden y todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, en frente de donde estábamos se encendió una pantalla y empezó una presentación de las mejores fotos de las sesiones que me había tomado Shannon, en verdad que me dio mucha vergüenza eso, porque había gente muy importante en el lugar, de fondo se escuchaba sonata "luz de luna". Jared estaba mirando las fotos baboso, yo nada mas quería desaparecer, evaporarme, pero por lo visto nadie me había reconocido, solo los que me conocían mas, gracias a los cielos.

- muchas gracias Shann –le dijo Jared a Shannon dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla cuando este le entrego el álbum con la totalidad de las fotos – de verdad que las fotos están preciosas… ¿cuando las hicieron?

- para que quieres saber, nada mas confórmate con ellas –le dijo Shannon riendo

- tienes razón mata la sorpresa saber –dijo Jared con una sonrisa y mirándome por primera

vez desde la presentación – salías perfecta –me dijo

- no… no es para tanto –le dije mas que roja

Escuchaba como gente alrededor hablaba de la chica de la foto, pero no quería que se enterasen que era yo, si bien era bastante claro reconocerme, por las tenues luces no se notaba demasiado, una que otra persona se acercó a Shannon a preguntar quien era la chica, pero el no dio mi nombre.

Así siguió la noche, conversando y disfrutando entre amigos, había sido sin duda uno de los cumpleaños mas importantes dentro de la vida de Jared hasta la fecha, ya que se encontraba rodeado de la gente que mas amaba en el mundo, su familia, novia, amigos, su carrera como actor estaba en su mejor punto… y la banda iba cada día aumentando más su numero de seguidores.


	59. Family!

**Cap. 59 **

**Family!**

**

* * *

**

Con Luthien estábamos recostadas en unos sillones que estaban en la terraza de una casa en la que nos estábamos quedando con los chicos mientras grababan algunas canciones en ese lugar, ya llevábamos casi un mes allí, era el lugar en el que más nos habíamos quedado por el momento.

- ¿que estarán haciendo los chicos? –dijo Luth moviéndose un poco en el sillón

- no lo sé, lo que es yo… muero de calor –le dije y me tiré a la piscina

Nadé un rato y luego me recosté sobre una toalla, que había dejado en la orilla de la piscina, a que el sol me secara el agua del cuerpo, Luth se fue a sentar en el pasto a mi lado.

- ¿no te parece increíble todo el tiempo que ha pasado? –me dijo Luth

- si, la verdad es que aun pienso que es un sueño –le dije con los ojos cerrados por el sol

- ya han pasado como 8 meses desde el concierto… desde que te caíste como pelota a los pies de Jared –dijo Luth riendo

- si, ahora te ríes, pero no olvides que por eso es que te peleaste apenas viste a Tomo y no lo pasabas, ¿quien se hubiese imaginado que terminarías de novia con el? –dije riendo también.

- nadie, pero así son las vueltas de la vida –me dijo Luth

- ¿cuanto es que vas a cumplir con Tomo? –le pregunte

- 7 meses en unos días –dijo Luth con los ojos brillando de la emoción

- no te imagine jamás estar tan enamorada de alguien –le dije impresionada

- ¿y tu con Jared?

- ¿yo con Jared que?

- cuanto llevan.

- cumplimos 6 meses en una semana mas menos, si tu con Tomo nos llevan ventaja.

- ¿que raro eso no? Siendo que yo me empecé a llevar bien con él mucho después.

- es que así de rara eres tu pues, por eso eres mi amiga.

- ¡que linda que eres! –dijo sarcástica.

Era extraño, había pasado todo ese tiempo, y aun no me explico como es que lográbamos escabullirnos de los flashes de las cámaras, y es que con Luth no queríamos mucho que nos reconocieran en la calle, pero en un tiempo mas, cuando los chicos lanzaran su segundo cd sería imposible, así que disfrutábamos de esa privacidad aun, a pesar de que a Shannon le seguían preguntando una y otra vez por la chica de las fotos que le había regalado a Jared para el cumpleaños. Valo no había dejado de llamar a Luthien durante semanas desde que nos habíamos ido con los chicos a que terminaran de grabar su disco, por lo que Luth había decido apagar su celular y comprarse uno nuevo.

Seguimos conversando hasta que sentimos que llegaron los chicos, yo me acosté con mi espalda al sol, y es que mi piel estaba tomando un color muy lindo.

- ¡hola chicas! –saludo Matt mientras se sacaba la polera y se lanzaba al agua.

Luthien y yo nos lo quedamos mirando, es que de verdad era imposible no babear con el cuerpo que tenía, claro que con Jared la cosa era distinta, con el babeaba tuviese o no ropa.

- ¡Hola mi amor! –dijo acercándose a mi y besándome – ¿que calor que hace no? –me dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado, estaba con una bermuda.

- si, es verdad, ¡están lloviendo patos asados! –le dije riendo.

- ¿vamos al agua? –me invitó.

- no, me acabo de poner aquí para tostarme.

- vamos no seas mala –dijo poniendo una cara que convencía a cualquiera.

- no –me dije con un puchero, me quería hacer la difícil.

Jared se levanto de mi lado, parece que lo había convencido de no ir al agua, así que apoye la cabeza sobre mi brazo, cuando de repente Jared me da vuelta y me toma en brazos.

- ¿vamos al agua? –me pregunto con voz de travieso

- ¡no, Jared bájame! –le dije intentado salir de entre sus brazos

- no te soltare, vas conmigo…

No pasaron ni dos segundos y yo ya estaba dentro del agua con Jared, no estaba enojada, es que en verdad me había causado gracia su actitud, así que empezamos a jugar tirándonos agua o yo nadando desesperada por la piscina para que no me alcanzara. Mientras que Matt se encontraba en la escalera de la piscina recostado con solo la cabeza fuera del agua.

A los pocos minutos de lo ocurrido llegaron Tomo y Shann, el primero se fue directo a saludar a Luth, mientras que Shann se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- como esta la mujer mas linda del mundo –le dijo Tomo al oído a Luth.

- ¿muy bien y tu? –contesto Luth.

- bien, cansado pero bien.

- ¿como les fue en la disquera Shann? –le preguntó Luth.

- bien, nos dijeron que dentro de unos días nos tenían la nueva fecha de lanzamiento.

- ¿porque nueva fecha? –le pregunto Luth intrigada.

- porque se filtro el Cd y tuvimos que grabar dos nuevos temas –explico Tomo.

.- y agregar una que otra sorpresa –dijo Shannon.

- que mal eso de que se filtro, pero igual es un mayor incentivo eso de las sorpresas –dijo Luth.

Después de un rato todos ya habían entrado a la piscina y así la tarde se les pasó volando, al igual que los días que siguieron. Dentro de aproximadamente dos meses se iba a lanzar el disco, mientras pasaba ese tiempo volvimos a casa, y es que con Luth habíamos dejado mucho tiempo nuestro hogar botado, al igual que los chicos a su familia, así que nos dimos un tiempo para cada uno, en el que cada cual partió a ver a su respectiva familia.

- tanto tiempo hija –me dijo mi madre dándome un abrazó cuando llegue a su casa.

- demasiado creo –le dije contenta de verla otra vez – ¿como esta papá?

- bien, anda en un viaje de negocios, mientras que yo me encargo de los proyectos nacionales –me explicó

- ¿y donde esta Kate? –le pregunte por mi hermana

- se fue de vacaciones –me explico –es que dejo su trabajo para darse un tiempo para ella, y como sabes no puedo negarle nada a mis hijas.

- si, lo sé… madre hay algo que tengo que contarte –le dije nerviosa

- ¿estas embarazada? –me dijo preocupada pero feliz a la vez, deseaba tener un nieto

- no, nada que ver… es otra cosa, es sobre mi novio

- ¿tienes novio?

Me puse a contarle todo sobre Jared, como nos habíamos conocido, lo bien que nos llevábamos, lo dulce que era, obviamente omití todos mis intentos frustrados de quitarme la vida cuando recién lo conocí, mi madre me comprendió, dijo que la persona que yo escogiese y sintiese que era la correcta ella lo aceptaría fuese quien fuese, y que mi padre pensaría lo mismo, la verdad es que eso me quitó un gran peso de encima, ya que tenía mucho miedo de que se opusieran a nuestra relación… hablamos así un rato mas hasta que decidí volver a casa para ordenar unas cuantas cosas.

- espero poder conocer pronto a Jared –me dijo mi madre despidiéndose

- un día de estos lo traeré, cuando estén todos

- esta bien

- le dejo mis saludos a Kate, dígale que me vaya a visitar

- adiós hija –dijo abrazándome

- ciao mamá

Me fui a casa, hace días que no dormía en mi cama, pero la verdad es que no lo extrañaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho me parecía extraño porque no sentía el calor del cuerpo de Jared a mi lado.


	60. Home sweet home!

**Cap. 60 **

**Home Sweet Home!**

*

* * *

Desperté por el timbre que sonaba desesperadamente, estaba sola en casa ya que Luth aun no llegaba de ver a sus padres, fui sin siquiera mirarme al espejo a abrir a quien me había sacado de mi dulce sueño.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Te desperté? –me dijo Joshy que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

- no quien dijo, si esta cara la llevo cuando estoy despierta –dije sarcástica

- necesitas una manita de pintura –me dijo riendo

- déjate de estupideces y entra

Joshy entró a la casa y me espero a que me levantará, una vez que estuve lista nos sentamos juntos en la mesa de la cocina a tomar desayuno.

- ¿a que se debe tu vista? –le pregunte mientras mordía una tostada

- ¿acaso no puedo visitar a una amiga? –me dijo con voz inocente

- vamos Joshy te conozco de años, se que algo quieres

- bueno, no quiero nada…

- ¡a mi no me engañas! –le dije mirándolo a los ojos

- bueno, busco un consejo

- te escucho

- lo que pasa es que… Rolo, mi novio esta un poco en desacuerdo con la amistad que tengo con un tipo por ahí.

- ya… ¿o sea que esta celoso?

- ¡exacto!

- ¿y que es lo que pasa?

- es que ese amigo mío es mi ex, pero Rolo no lo sabe

- ya

- y resulta que nunca me dejo de gustar y me da envidia verlo con su pareja actual, y se me nota demasiado, por lo que Rolo se enojo

- ¿pero tu quieres a Rolo?

- si, yo lo quiero demasiado

- entonces no vuelvas a rememorar el pasado y quédate con Rolo

- es fácil decirlo

- vamos, ¡no puedes ser tan puto! Decídete por uno de los dos

- eh… - se quedo en silencio unos minutos -tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso es que me doy cuenta de que ese otro tipo es solo un capricho.

- ¿ves? Bueno espero que lo lleves a la práctica… pero dime, ¿quien es ese otro chico? –dije interesada en la respuesta

- no te lo puedo decir, lo siento

- que malo eres, yo te ayudo ¿y no me dices? –dije con un puchero

- lo siento amor, pero no puedo

- ¿pero es gay cierto? ¿Esta con un chico ahora?

- no, es bisexual y ahora esta con una mujer –dijo triste.

- ah, mas envidia tienes por eso

- si, pero como me dijiste, ya es parte del pasado

- si, seguro… eso no te lo crees ni tu

- ya,¡fin del tema! –dijo medio enojado.

- no te enojes quieres, Son solo bromas, que estas serio –dije fingiendo pena

- ya mi amor discúlpame… cuéntame ahora que ha sido de tu vida

- pues llegue hace unos días (le conté todo lo de la gira para grabar en disco)… y el lanzamiento es dentro de una semana

- ¡NO! ¿me estas jodiendo?

- no Joshy es en serio

- que envidia que me dan, sobre todo por el papacito que tienes de novio

- no jodas con eso, ¡que no me gusta! –le dije de broma

- no te preocupes que aunque me duela decirlo… es solo tuyo

- menos mal me quitas un peso de encima –dije riendo

- ¿me invitarías al lanzamiento del disco? Se me ocurre que habrá una recepción y fiesta luego.

- si, a la fiesta te puedo invitar, a lo otro están los cupos mas que llenos

- bueno, entonces me avisas y nos vemos allí

- ¿que pasa que te despides? ¿Ya te vas?

- si, tengo que ir a hablar con Rolo

- bueno, espero que te vaya bien –dije acompañándolo a la puerta

- ¡nos vemos cariño! Saludos a Luth y al bombonazo que tienes de novio

- en tu nombre Joshy, dale mis saludos a Rolo

- ¡adiós amor!

- ¡ciao!

Se fue, en verdad que no me creía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser los gays, en fin, me senté en el sillón y me puse a ver la tele, pero al poco rato me quede dormida, y es que estaba agotada aun.

- ¡SEVYA! –sentí un grito

- ¿WTF? –di el salto de mi vida

- ¡llegue! –me gritaba Luth que venía acompañada de Tomo, ambos reían

- ¡son una mierda! –les dije enojada

- ¡que bella forma de saludar! –me dijo riendo aun

- casi me matas del susto… ¿que mas querías?

- un "hola ¿como les fue?" ¿tal vez?

- ¡no me jodas mas!

Me fui a mi habitación y me encerré en ella, odiaba que me despertaran y mas aun de la forma en que lo había hecho Luth, así que no quería hablarle o le gritaría quizás que cosas, decidí que lo mejor era seguir descansando, me metí en la cama y me volví a dormir.

- creo que se enojo –dijo Tomo preocupado ante la reacción de Sevya.

- no, es solo su sutil forma de despertar –dijo Luth riendo.

- bueno, mejor te ayudo a ordenar tus cosas.

- si, aunque la verdad es que no son tantas.

- ¿sabes? Tus padres son muy simpáticos –dijo Tomo luego de un rato

- si, me alegro de que te simpatizaran, y mas aun de que te aceptaran, si hasta ya eres parte de la familia –dijo Luth riendo

- si, es verdad, ahora si que estoy completamente tranquilo con nuestra relación, tus padres me conocen, los míos pronto te conocerán, nos vamos de gira… ¿que mas se podría pedir? –dijo Tomo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ven… -dijo Luth abriendo sus brazos

Se besaron apasionadamente, Tomo cerró la puerta de una patada y le puso llave, aferró mas a Luth contra su cuerpo y la puso contra la pared, se quedaron así unos minutos, luego de deshicieron de sus prendas y terminaron exhaustos en la cama, durmiendo abrazados.

Un sonido hacía que poco a poco abriera los ojos, era mi celular que estaba a punto de caer del velador, estire la mano y vi quien llamaba, era Jared.

- ¿hola? –conteste con voz somnolienta

- hola mi niña, ¿recién despertando?… ¿donde estas?

- si, me despertó el celular, pero no es lo primero que me despierta hoy… estoy en casa, ¿porque preguntas?

- porque llevó diez minutos afuera y nadie abre

- oh, espera voy corriendo –corte la llamada.

Me salí de la cama y de la pieza y fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Jared mas lindo que nunca, con su pelito hasta los hombros (como en Alexander) mirándome fijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡parece que peleaste con las almohadas! –me dijo dándome un besito en la nariz y entrando a la casa.

- ¿que? ¿Porque? –dije sin comprender

- por tu pelo, esta todo revuelto

- ¡ah! Es que mis neuronas aun no hacen sinapsis, ¿me esperas dos minutos?

- todos los que quieras –me dijo entretenido

Corrí a la pieza, me puse zapatos, me lave la cara los diente, me peine, me pinte un poco y volví donde Jared, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá.

- ¿mejor? –le pregunte

- a mi me gustas aunque sea recién despertando –se acercó y me besó

- que lindo que eres… ¿como te fue en casa? – nos sentamos en el sillón

- muy bien, mi madre esta muy contenta de que este contigo, dice que me ve mas feliz, al igual que mi abuela… fue un entretenido día en familia

- que bueno, espero conocerlas pronto

- dijeron que eras muy linda

- ¿no me digas que les llevaste álbum que te regalo Shannon? –pregunté sabiendo la respuesta

- si, y dijeron que si eras modelo… a lo que obviamente les dije que no –agregó al ver mi cara de espanto –no se porque te espantas tanto, en verdad que creo que deberías tomarlo como una opción si es que algún día quieres trabajar.

- Jared tu sabes que lo mío no es estar en frente de las cámaras, al menos por el momento

- si tu lo dices

- ¿como van las cosas para el lanzamiento del disco? –dije cambiando raudamente de tema- van mas que bien, ya esta todo listo

- hablando de eso, hoy invite a alguien a la fiesta, si es que no te molesta

- claro que no me molesta, ¿quien es?

- Joshy –le dije poniendo cara de niña buena

- no me digas que es tu amig?

- si, el mismo, en serio si quieres le puedo decir que no vaya…

- no –me interrumpió –no te preocupes, esta bien.

Seguimos conversando esa tarde, luego de un rato Tomo y Luth salieron de la habitación y después de un par de bromas que le lanzamos con Jared cenamos los cuatro juntos en casa, luego vimos una película y los chicos se fueron a su departamento.

La semana siguiente casi no vimos a los chicos con Luth, y es que estaban alistando todo para la presentación del disco, ya que presentarían unas pocas canciones. También preparaban una gira, que empezaría a la semana siguiente del lanzamiento, obviamente para promocionar el disco.

- ¿me vas a decir que canciones son las del disco? –le dije cuando estábamos acostados en la cama el día anterior al lanzamiento.

- no te lo he dicho hasta ahora porque es una sorpresa –me dijo besándome

- pero esa sorpresa es para todos, no solo para mi –le dije con un puchero

- créeme que hay una para ti.

Me dormí esa noche entre sus brazos pensando en cual sería la sorpresa.


	61. A beutiful lie

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 61 **

** A Beautiful Lie!**

** . **

**.**

**.**

- ¿preparada para perder la poca vida privada que tenemos? –le dije nerviosa a Luth

- ¿que? –me contesto despistada

Estábamos esperando que los chicos llegaran al recinto en el cual se lanzaría su disco, decidimos llegar antes, ya que con todo lo de los instrumentos y demás, los chicos ya tenían bastantes preocupaciones como para además hacerse cargo de nosotras.

- esto va a ser espectacular –decía una chica cerca de donde estábamos con Luth.

- si, ya lo creo –le contestaba otra- dicen que hay unas cuantas sorpresas en el disco.

- espero que lleguen pronto, estoy muriendo de los nervios –dijo la primera.

- ¿vendrán solos o con las tipas esas que tienen de novias? –pregunto una tercera.

Luthien me tapó la boca para que no dijera nada y me sacó del rango visual de aquella convención de brujas que se encargaba de descuerarnos vivas sin saber que escuchábamos cada palabra.

- ¡ah! Es que no entiendo como pueden ser tan prejuiciosas –dije enfurecida –no les hemos dado ningún motivo para que piensen así de nosotras, casi no siquiera se nos ve con los chicos…

- tranquila –me decía Luth –pero si hasta hace poco las defendías, y hasta las entendías

- pero es que esto ya es demasiado, nos hemos mantenido al margen de todo con tal de no tirarnos al ejercito de Marte encima y ellas no valoran lo que hacemos –dije triste

- ahora yo te pido que las entiendas, son solo un montón de soñadoras al igual que lo eras tu… nada mas que el destino jugo distinto con sus vidas –me dijo seria

- en verdad te esta haciendo mal juntarte conmigo –le dije entretenida

- ¿porque lo dices? –preguntó extrañada

- porque estas hablando a lo mas filosóficamente, esa no es tu área… ¡no me quites el título! –le dije fingiendo enojo

- no, si yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, unos gritos provenían de la entrada, clara señal de que los chicos ya habían llegado, luego de unos minutos de desenfreno dentro del recinto todos tomamos asiento y esperamos a que los chicos hablaran.

- ¡buenas noches! –saludo Jared, se sintieron un par de gritos –esta noche estamos aquí con un motivo muy especial…

- no es nada mas ni nada menos –continuo Shannon –que el lanzamiento de nuestro segundo álbum.

- ¡A BEAUTIFUL LIE! –gritaron ambos

Unas cortinas que estaban a sus espaldas se desprendieron y dejaron ver una gigantografía del disco, y la Trinidad, símbolo especialmente diseñado por Jared para aquel álbum. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a cantar la canción titulada al igual que el disco, y así un par de temas mas.

- ahora viene un tema muy especial –anunció Jared –es dedicado a una persona que esta aquí esta noche, tu sabes quien eres, mi pequeña escritora –me guiño un ojo.

Yo me puse de todos colores, los reporteros que estaban en el recinto empezaron a buscar por todas partes a quien Jared le había dedicado la canción, pero yo intentaba no mover ni un músculo para que no me reconocieran, pronto comencé a sentir una melodía que se me hacía conocida, pero esta era distinta, era mas rica, mas completa, no supe que canción era hasta que comenzó Jared a cantar… era "Attack", claro que ahora tocada por la banda en su conjunto, era muy lindo escucharla, en verdad que amaba esa canción, a pesar de que casi me mato por ella, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, pero no de tristeza, sino de lo hermosa que había llegado a ser la canción. Siguieron con unos temas mas y termino la presentación, los chicos se quedaron cerca de una hora firmando los cd's que los fans acababan de adquirir y luego nos fuimos a la fiesta posterior al lanzamiento.

Era increíble la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, muchos de ellos eran reconocidas bandas de rock.

- ¿te ha gustado la canción? –me dijo Jared al oído

- me ha encantado, quedo preciosa –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¡CARIÑO! –gritaba Joshy que venía caminando apresuradamente hacia nosotros

- ¡Joshy!, ¿como estas? –lo salude

- no mejor que tu que estas con este bombonazo de hombre –me dijo Joshy mirando a Jared y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- eh, ¿y como lo estas pasando? –dije tratado de que Joshy me mirara y le sacara los ojos de encima a Jared, el cual se notaba nervioso

- la verdad es que de maravilla –me dijo dando un saltito – ¡por cierto! Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Joshy me tomó del brazo y reí al ver la cara de alivio de Jared al ya no sentirse acosado por mi amig.

- ¿que pasa que es tan importante que me lo tienes que decir ahora? –le pregunté

- ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté el otro día? –me dijo secretamente

- ¿lo de los celos de Rolo y todo eso?

- si, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que era por un ex mío?

- si, ¿ese ex del cual no me quisiste dar información? –dije medio sentida

- si, ese mismo, resulta que esta hoy aquí –me dijo nervioso

- ¿QUE? –grite, toda la gente de alrededor me miro, yo le sonreí apenada – ¿que esta aquí? –le dije mas bajo a Joshy

- si, y esta con su novia –me dijo con carita de odio

- ¿y donde esta? –pregunté

No pude conocer la respuesta porque en ese instante se acercaban Tomo, Luth, Shannon, Jared y Matt hacía nosotros.

- Sevya, ¿a que no sabes a quien nos van a presentar los chicos? –me dijo Luth emocionada

- ¿a quien? –le dije sin prestarle mucha importancia, estaba pendiente de Joshy

- ¡a My Chemical Romance! –dijo saltando

- a que bue… -en ese momento mi cabeza proceso el acontecimiento – ¿me estas jodiendo cierto?

- no mi amor –me dijo Jared tomándome la mano y entretenido de mi reacción – ¡vamos! Joshy ven también

Joshy puso una cara extraña que no pude describir, pero obedientemente nos siguió en nuestro recorrido hacía el final del local, en donde los chicos de MCR estaban sentados.

- ¡hola Jared! –saludó Gerard cuando lo vio acercarse

- ¡hola Gee! –le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¡hola chicos! –saludo en general

- ¡hola! –dijeron los demás

- felicitaciones, ¡muy buen disco! –dijo Mike

- ¡gracias! –Dijeron los chicos

- ¿quienes los acompañan? –pregunto Bob

- ella es mi novia, Sevya –me presentó Jared

- ¡chicos es un gusto conocerlos! –dije roja como tomatito maduro

- ¡el gusto es todo nuestro! –dijo Frank, me miro con una cara tan dulce que casi me derrito - Siempre es un placer conocer quien le robó el corazón a este picaflor.

- ella es Luth –dijo Jared –la novia de Tomo.

- ¡hola! –Saludaron todos. Luth rió nerviosa

- el es Joshua, un amigo de las chicas –lo presento Jared no muy entusiasta.

En ese momento reino el silencio, no entendía porque ninguno de los chicos saludaba, tan solo una chica que estaba entre ellos sonreía.

- ¿Joshy? –Dijo Frank

- ¿se conocen? –dijo Tomo confundido

- nada mas nos hemos visto un par de veces –se apresuro a decir Frank

- si, solo de vista –dijo Joshy

No se porque será que ninguno de los presentes se tragaba esa historia, un silencio incomodo se había formado a nuestro entorno.

- ¿con quien vienes esta noche Frank? –pregunto Shannon para romper aquel silencio

- ella es Pau –dijo Frank- mi novia

- hola, un placer estar aquí esta noche –dijo Pau con los ojos brillantes –soy una gran fans de ustedes, ¡ame su primer disco!

Mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar frenéticamente la información obtenida los últimos minutos, Joshy y lo de su ex que estaba con su novia…¿podía ser que el ex de Joshy fuese Frank?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les parece? **

**¿Podría ser Frank el ex de Joshy? já! **

**Solo subo un capi ahora por que tengo que viajar y donde voy no tengo internet...**

**así que en unos días más actualizaré varios más ¿si? **

**Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias a mis pocas pero fieles seguidoras ! **

**(aunque muchas sean anónimas) **

**Un besoo 3**

**Hasta pronto.  
**


	62. Joshy and

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 62 **

**Joshy and… ¿?**

**.**

**.**

Algo me saco de mis alocadas interpretaciones, ya que acababa de llegar otra chica, la cual le había agarrado el trasero descaradamente a Gee, el cual se dio vuelta y le planto un beso un beso pero es que enorme, me quede con la boca abierta, al igual que Jared, Matt, Shannon, Tomo y Luth, sin embargo sentí un gruñido que venía desde un poco mas atrás, lo había generado Joshy.

- cof cof –tosió Ryan – ¡chicos ubíquense por favor!

- ¡oh! Lo siento - se disculpo Gee.

- ¿ella es tu novia? –pregunto Matt

- si, ella es Sofía –explico

- ¡hola a todos! –dijo Sofía

Todos la saludamos con una sonrisa a excepción de Joshy, el cual miraba directamente a Gee se notaba que este estaba nervioso, a pesar de que segundos antes, desde que Jared había presentado a Joshy, se había mantenido aparte de la conversación. Frank miraba de Gee a Joshy cada dos segundos, estábamos todos en silenció, nadie se explicaba porque el ambiente estaba tan incomodo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas en el asunto otra vez, al tiempo que los chicos empezaban a hablar del disco, tenía dos opciones del ex de Joshua, una era Frank, la otra Gee, pero…

- ¡Sev no aguanto estar mas aquí! –me dijo Joshy y se fue.

- ¿a donde va? –dijo Jared que lo vio salir apresuradamente de donde estábamos.

- no lo se, pero es mejor que lo vaya a ver… -le dije a Jared – ¡nos vemos luego chicos!

Salí tras Joshy cual si fuese una bala, porque la verdad es que no lo había escuchado nada bien, lo encontré cerca de la salida.

- Joshy espera –le dije

- ¿que pasa Sev? –me dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

- ¿porque te fuiste tan rápido? –quise saber.

- ¿es que acaso no te diste cuenta? –me dijo casi gritando

- ¡cálmate! –le dije- primero que todo no soy adivina, ni detective, si bien ate unos cuantos cabos sueltos dentro de mi cabeza, aun no me explico unas cuantas cosas.

- mejor nos sentamos –me dijo caminando a una mesa –tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas

Nos sentamos y me explicó que su ex novio era nada mas ni nada menos que… Gerard Way.

- ¿me estas jodiendo no? –le dije impresionada

- no, es la purísima verdad –me dijo triste

- ¿y porque el que reaccionó mal fue Frank? –le pregunte

- porque Frank siempre ha querido a Gee mas que un amigo, es cosa de ver como se… tocan y eso en los show, cuando yo estuve con Gee, Frank armaba escenas de celos a cada rato, digamos que me odia solo un poco –dijo sarcástico.

- ¡ah! Esa es la razón –dije entendiendo.

- ¡no soporto estar mas aquí!... me voy –dijo levantándose

- no te vayas solo porque ella esta con el –le dije

- no puedo verlo, mejor me iré a visitar a Rolo… lo necesito –me dijo

- esta bien, pero no te quiero ver triste –le pedí

- haré lo posible –me sonrió

- así esta mejor, ve a visitarme antes de que me vaya –le dije

- esta bien, nos vemos –me dio un beso en cada mejilla

- ¡ciao!

- ¡adiós cariño!

Joshy se fue y yo volví donde estaban los chicos, pero ellos no se encontraban, solo estaban sentadas en el lugar Luth, Pau y Sofía.

- ¿donde están los chicos? –pregunté mientras me sentaba al lado de Luth

- fueron a ver no se que cosa de la banda –dijo Pau

- y tienen para un buen rato parece –agregó Sofía

- ¿no queda de otra que esperarlos no? –dije medio entretenida

- si, no queda de otra –dijo Luth

- ¿hace cuanto que conocen a los chicos? –nos pregunto Pau

- hace unos cuantos meses… -dijo Luth sacando cuentas

- ya va a ser cerca de un año –aporté

- ¿y como los conocieron? –quiso saber Sofía

Con Luth le contamos a grandes rasgos como los habíamos conocido, lo del concierto y todo eso.

- que interesante –dijo Sofía

- de verdad es como algo extraño –dijo Pau –debe haber sido entretenido

- y doloroso –dijo Sofía

Nos pusimos a reír, en verdad era entretenido hablar con ellas, se notaba que eran muy simpáticas.

- no se porque será que tu cara se me hace conocida –dijo Pau pensando

- ¿en serio? Que raro, que yo sepa no hay ninguna foto mía con los chicos, o sea si hay, pero que se vea claramente mi cara digo yo –dije sin saber de donde me habían visto

- te pareces a una chica de la que hablaban que había dado fotos para… -Pau me miró fijamente – ¡las fotos del cumpleaños de Jared eran tuyas! –dijo gritando

- ¡ssh! –la hice callar, ya que unas cuantas personas se habían girado al oír eso –no digas nada, si soy yo, pero la verdad es que no quiero que sepan

- ¿y porque no? –dijo Sofía –si hasta pareces modelo en ellas

- porque primero, no soporto a las modelos, y segundo no quiero que nadie sepa porque… me da vergüenza –le dije mirando al suelo

En ese momento llegaron los chicos, y Sofía, olvidándose completamente de la existencia del resto de nosotros a su alrededor, se abalanzó a los brazos de Gee, con Luth y Pau nos pusimos a reír.

- nosotros ya nos vamos –dijo Frank extendiendo una mano a Pau para que se levantara

- ¿tan pronto? –pregunto Luth

- si, mañana tenemos que viajar temprano –explico Bob

- un placer conocerlas chicas –dijo Mikey dándonos un beso a Luth y a mi en la mejilla

- espero que nos veamos otra vez –nos dijo Pau

- espero lo mismo –le dije yo

Nos despedimos todos, mientras ellos se iban, con Jared, Shann, Matt, Tomo y Luth nos sentábamos en una mesa a conversar.

- ¿que le paso a Joshy? –me preguntó Matt

- si, ¿porque se fue? –preguntó Shannon

- lo que pasa es que tenía que ir a ver a Rolo, que lo llamo –mentí

- ¡ah! –dijeron todos

- ¿quien es Rolo? –preguntó Tomo

- es su novio… -le dije

Ahí nos quedamos un rato mas hablando de la condición sexual de Joshua, y una vez que termino la fiesta nos fuimos a casa al fin a descansar.

Tomo y Luth salieron del local y se subieron al auto de este, se dirigieron a la playa un rato, ya se había vuelto casi una tradición luego de una fiesta.

- me encanta venir a este lugar contigo –le dijo Luth abrazándolo

- a mi me encanta estar contigo en cualquier lugar –le dijo Tomo besándola

Se quedaron un par de minutos caminando por la orilla de la playa, luego volvieron al auto y se fueron camino a casa de Luth, pero estacionaron antes el auto en un paraje un poco desierto de los alrededores.

- ¡te amo! –le dijo Luth a Tomo al oído y luego mordió su oreja

Eso desemboco en un beso lleno de pasión, se cambiaron al asiento trasero (no me pregunten como) y comenzaron a desprenderse de la ropa que tenían, era extraño estar allí y a la vez excitante, ya que los podían descubrir en cualquier momento. Luego de que toda esa pasión fue desbordada y demostrada del uno para el otro (era pasión no lujuria, bueno un poco de eso también) se vistieron y tomaron el camino a casa.

- lo pase muy bien esta noche –le dije a Jared cuando estábamos en el auto afuera de mi casa – muchas gracias por la canción.

- no tienes nada que agradecer –tomó mi rostro y me besó

- ¿nos vemos mañana? –le dije bajando del auto

- si, mañana te paso a buscar para que demos una vueltilla por ahí –me dijo con cara de niño

- esta bien, te espero –le di un beso por la ventana del carro

- te amo mi pequeña escritora – me dijo

- ¡yo te amo mas! ¡Ciao!

- nos vemos!

Entre a la casa, Luth aun no llegaba, se había venido con Tomo un poco mas atrás, me fui a la pieza y una vez que me puse el pijama y me lave los dientes, me tiré en la cama y dormí hasta el otro día.


	63. Jaredrun away!

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 63 **

**Jared… run away!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo nadie me despertaba y mi cuerpo podía descansar todo cuanto quería, me quede en la cama un rato mas, me daba mucha flojera moverme, quería aprovechar de estar tranquila el tiempo que me quedaba, ya que en unos cuantos días mas con los chicos partíamos de gira, claro que con Luth no éramos mas que el arroz de acompañamiento, pero sería igualmente agotador. Mi celular comenzó a sonar…- ¿Hola? -Conteste

- ¡hola cariño! –me dijo Joshy por el otro lado del celular

- ¡hola Joshy! ¿Como estas? –le pregunte

- ¿cariño estas en casa? –me pregunto

- si, ¿vas a venir?

- si, en una media hora estoy por allá

- okay, te espero

- besos, ¡te quiero!

- ¡yo también loquito! –le dije riendo

- ¡adiós!

Cerré el celular, me disponía a proceder a salir de la cama lentamente para bañarme cuando el timbre de casa empieza a sonar.- ¡yo voy! –gritó Luth

- ¿ya despierta mi comadre a estas hora? –me dije extrañada

Decidí salir de la habitación con mi hermosa cara de recién despertar y me tope de frente con la cara de Jared.- ¡hola mi amor! –me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

- Jar… ¿tan temprano que estas acá? –dije tratando de buscar un reloj para ver la hora

- ¡son las 4 de la tarde mi niña! –me dijo entretenido

- que flojilla que soy –dije tomándole la mano y llevándolo al sillón

- ¡me voy chicos! –dijo Luth saliendo de la pieza con su cartera

- ¿a donde vas? –quise saber

- ¡voy a ver a Tomito! –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- bueno, espero que te vaya bien –le sonreí

- ¡adieu chicos! –dijo con un saludo de manos

Nos quedamos solos en la casa, era extraño, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, yo me quede abrazada a él mientras me acariciaba la espalda.- ¿cuando nos vamos? –le pregunte

- la otra semana –me dijo Jared –así que espero que con Luth tengan todo listo a tiempo

- no te preocupes, que eso ya es un hecho –le dije con una sonrisa

- ahora supongo que no haremos todo ese show de que ustedes pasen después o antes que nosotros para que las fans no digan nada…¿o si? –me miró a los ojos

- la verdad, es que aun no estoy lista para lidiar con cámaras y eso… si se que ya ha sido mucho tiempo de escapar de ello –dije ante la cara que me puso –pero te prometo que pronto ya no huiré mas.

- ¡espero que eso sea pronto! –le dio un beso en la frenteSonó el timbre, se me había olvidado por completo que venía Joshy, me pare de un salto del sillón y fui a abrir la puerta.- ¡cariño! ¿Algún día te encontrare levantada como la gente decente? –me dijo mirando mi aspecto.

- ¡no seas pesado! –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla –vamos entra pronto, ¡no quiero estar de bisagra todo el día!

- ¡al menos hoy estas de mejor humor! –me dijo entrando a la casa.

- es que nadie me despertó –sonreí cerrando la puerta- hola Jared –dijo Joshy mirando a Jar con cara de tenerle ganas- ho… hola Joshy –dijo Jared recibiendo los dos besos en la mejilla que le dio Joshy- ¿me esperan unos minutos chicos? –les dije- ¿a donde vas? ¿Nos dejas? –me preguntó Jared medio asustado- me voy a duchar y vuelvo –le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- no me dejes solito con el –me dijo al oído, se le notaba nervioso- vamos Jar, no te va a comer –le dije en un susurro- créeme que su cara me dice lo contrario –me respondió- no seas niña y quédate aquí un rato, vuelvo en unos minutosMe fui a duchar, dejando a Jared sentado en un sillón al frente de Joshy, se le notaba que estaba muy nervioso, a mi al menos me había dado gracia la actitud de Jared, pedía a los cielos que Joshy se comportara.*Jared se quedó en el sillón viendo como Sevya entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta, esperaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón que no se demorar mucho, era extraño estar en esa situación, él tenía amigos gays y no le molestaba en absoluto estar en su presencia, pero Joshy lo miraba con muchas ganas, así como un gato de campo a punto de salir corriendo tras una liebre.- ¿que me cuentas de tu vida bombón? –le dijo Joshy mirándolo fijamente

- na… nada interesante la verdad –Jared quería sonar lo mas seguro posible para que Joshy no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo

- ¿sabes? Me encantó su disco –le dijo Joshy

- me alegro la verdad –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿te importa si me siento a tu lado? –le pregunto Joshy – estamos a una distancia muy poco personal para hablar

- este… -ya era tarde para dar una respuesta Joshy ya estaba a su lado

- me alegro de que Sev se haya encontrado un prospecto tan bueno como tu –dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo

- en verdad yo me siento feliz de haberla encontrado a ella –dijo Jared corriéndose un poco a la esquina del sofá

- vamos cariño, en verdad que me gustas mucho mas que Ethan

- eh –Jared no sabía que decir

- les deseo lo mejor –dijo Joshy tomándole la mano

- mu… ¡muchas gracias! –dijo Jared a punto de corren

- ¿sabias que eres muy lindo? –dijo acercándose mas a Jared

- este… yo… -dijo Jared levantándose

- no te vayas –Joshy lo jalo del brazo y lo dejo sentado otra vez

Jared estaba paralizado, la situación era demasiado incomoda, y Joshy se le acercaba cada ves más, hasta que…

- ¡chicos! Ya estoy… -dije llegando al livingMe quede paralizada al ver la escena que tenía ante mis ojos, Jared me miraba con cara de terror pidiendo auxilio para salir de la situación en que lo tenia Joshy, es que este amigo mío no se podía aguantar las ganas cuando algo se le metía en la mente, debo admitir que al principio me parecía gracioso, pero ahora…

- ¡JOSHY! –grité, logrando que este se levantara del sillón y dejara en paz a Jared, el cual a su vez también se levanto y se fue a mi lado

- Sev en verdad yo no… -trato de justificarse

- en verdad Joshua me has desilusionado –le dije entre sentida y enojada

- cariño yo… -de nuevo lo interrumpí

- quiero que salgas de aquí –le dije fríamente –espero que pienses las cosas la próxima vez –fui a la puerta y la abrí

- lo siento –dijo mirando a Jared

Joshua se fue sin decirme nada, creo que la cara de enojo que tenía era así de que si me decía algo lo iba a golpear a muerte, cerré la puerta de una patada, la ira se me paso en unos segundo.

- en verdad siento lo que Joshy hizo, nunca pensé que haría algo así –le dije a Jared apenada

- tranquila, no es culpa tuya –me dijo besándome

- es que debí hacerte caso y no dejarte solo con el –le dije triste

- ya esta, ya paso… lo bueno es que llegaste a tiempo, te juro que no me dejaba moverme –me dijo medio asustado aun

- ¿que te parece si salimos un rato? –le dije

- me parece bien, y aprovechamos de comer algo, estoy que me muero de hambre –dijo con carita de niño pequeño

- esta bien Jaredsin… vamos –tomé mi cartera y salimos

Esa tarde la pasamos muy bien con Jared, fuimos a almorzar, paseamos por la playa, ya en la noche no nos acordábamos de lo sucedido, Jared se fue a quedar a casa, hace tiempo que no estábamos solos, por lo que aprovechamos ese tiempo al máximo, luego de lo cual ambos quedamos rendidos, durmiendo abrazados sintiendo todo el amor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos y nuestra alma.


	64. Tentation

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 64 **

** Tentation!**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Arreglando las maletas y los últimos detalles de la gira, en torno a eso se formaron los días siguientes, con Luth pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en casa o viendo a los chicos en los ensayos, buscando a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la casa mientras nosotras no estuviésemos, finalmente el padre de Luth nos había dado la solución contratando a alguien que ordenaría y cuidaría de muestro hogar.- ¿te falta mucho Luth? –le pregunté mientras cerraba definitivamente mi maleta

- igual un poco, pero queda tiempo –me decía corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación- ¿porque siempre dejas todo para último minuto?

- no lo se, en verdad que no lo hago con querer –se disculpó.

- bueno, mientras me voy al departamento de los chicos –le dije arrastrando mi maleta a la entrada de la casa

- ¿Jared no te va a venir a buscar? –me preguntó extrañada sacando la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación

- no, es que tenía unas cosas que hacer, me dijo que me fuera al depa mientras –le explique

- entonces te veo allá –me dijo volviendo a sus asuntos

Me subí al auto y maneje hasta el departamento de Jared, deje el coche en el estacionamiento, ahí se quedaría hasta nuestro regreso, y subí en el ascensor con mi maleta, llegue a la puerta del departamento y saque la llave que Jared me había entregado, entre y escuche el ruido de la batería, por lo visto Shann estaba ensayando, deje mi maleta en el living y me dispuse a seguir el sonido, pronto llegue a una habitación en donde los chicos tenían los instrumentos, y estaba Shannon de espaldas a mi tocando de esa forma tan animal que todos tan bien conocemos, verlo ahí me dejo embobada, estaba sin polera con unas cuantas gotas de sudor corriendo por su espalda y brazos, me perdí en los golpes que le daba, en la pasión con la que tocaba, de un momento a otro dejo de tocar y se quedo respirando agitadamente, sin percatarse aun de mi fuerza mas poderosa que mi razón me hizo acercarme a el lentamente a su espalda, cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de él comencé a pasar mis manos por sus brazos, cerré mis ojos para sentir mas profundamente ese contacto, Shannon volteó su cabeza sin levantarse aun del asiento y me vio ahí con él, abrí los ojos y me percate de que me miraba, me separe inmediatamente y me giré, pero me retuvo del brazo.- por favor no te vayas –me dijo Shann al tiempo que se levantaba

- lo siento… yo no debí hacer eso –dije intentando escapar de su presencia, es que tenerlo así sudado y sin polera delante mío mirándome con esa cara tan provocadora… era imposible controlarse

- ¿sabes que justamente esta pensando en ti? –me dijo acercándose

- la verdad es que no, lamentablemente no leo la mente –le dije retrocediendo

- no sabes cuantas veces había soñado con que pasara lo que sucedió recién –se acercaba mas

- este… yo… la verdad es que… -choqué con la pared

Shannon sin dejarme terminar lo que intentaba decir, aunque la verdad es que no se si tenía mas palabras, acercó su cuerpo al mío dejándome retenida entre la pared y él, me miro tiernamente y pasó una mano, la cual tenía unos vestigios de sangre, por mi cara, yo me perdí en sus ojos, acercó su boca a la mía, pero pronto se desvió y fue a parar a mi cuello, el cual comenzó a besar en un principio tiernamente y luego a dar pequeñas mordidas, al principio intenté no caer en ese placer que me provocaba dicha sensación, pero pronto no pude resistirme y busque la boca de Shann con desesperación, nos besamos con una locura desenfrenada, al tiempo que nos apretábamos mas contra la pared, mis manos recorrían su espalda, mientras que las de el se ocupaban de mantenerme retenida contra la pared, luego de un rato me tomó de la cintura y me levanto al tiempo que mis piernas se enredaban alrededor de su cintura, así me dirigió a un sillón que estaba en esa misma sala y me recostó en el, ubicándose el encima mío, estábamos comenzando a desprendernos de nuestra ropa sin dejar de besarnos.

- ¡SEVYA! –escuche un grito

- ¡SHANNON! –se escuchó otro

Del susto Shannon se cayó del sillón dejándome perpleja mirando en dirección de donde provenía el grito, en la entrada de la habitación se encontraban Luth y Tomo mirando con los ojos como plato la escena con la cual se habían topado.- chicos… -dije sin saber muy bien con que continuar – ¡no es lo que piensan!

- ¿si no es lo que pensamos entonces que es? –me dijo Luth medio enojada

- Shannon no le puedes hacer esto a tu hermano –dijo Tomo

- tienes razón –dijo Shann levantándose del suelo –será mejor que vaya a terminar de arreglar unas cosas.

Shannon salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarme, Tomo lo siguió, así que me quede sola con Luth allí mientras me arreglaba la ropa y me peinaba un poco.- es que en verdad no me lo puedo creer Sev, ¿como le haces esto a Jared? –me retó

- ¡no se con que moral me hablas! –le dije enojada

- soy tu amiga, no quiero que le hagas daño a ellos ni a ti –me dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario

- eres demasiado cínica –me levante mas que enojada – ¿acaso no te acuerdas lo que le hiciste a Tomo? –le dije casi gritando

- ¡cállate, que te puede escuchar! –me dijo mirando a la puerta

- no me vengas con clases de moral a mi, que es lo que menos tienes –le dije medio gritando

- Sev, esto es totalmente distinto…

- no es distinto, ES LO MISMO –la interrumpí –CON LA UNICA DIFERENCIA DE QUE YO NO HE HECHO MAS QUE BESARME CON EL, EN CAMBIO TU…

- CÁLLATE –me pegó una cachetada.

- no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haberle dicho la verdad a Tomo ese día –le dije tocándome la mejilla en la cual me había golpeado

- amiga yo…

- ¡no hables Luthien! –la silencie –ahora se que no tengo que desgastarme en cubrir tus cagadas… no vale la í del lugar con una rabia pero es que mas que increíble, creo que se me notaba en la cara lo emputecida que estaba de la situación, sentía una pena increíble en mi interior, pero lo injusto de las acusaciones de Luth me habían cambiado toda esa tristeza por enojo, por ira, yo no la había juzgado demasiado, tan solo la había retado un poco, pero a mi me pasaba lo mismo y ella se olvidaba de todo lo que había hecho por esconder su "caída" con Ville.- Sevya ¿donde vas? –me preguntó Tomo cuando fui a la puerta

- me voy –le dije sin decir mas palabras

- no puedes irte, nos vamos en unas horas –me dijo intentando impedir que me fuera poniéndose entre la puerta y yo

- si no te corres Tomo, me veré obligada a decir cosas que no debería –le dije

- ¿de que hablas? –me dijo, Luth había llegado al living en ese momento

- porque no mejor…No pude terminar de hablar, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, Jared había llegado y se había topado con la escena de mi cara llena de odio, Tomo impidiéndome el salir y Luth con cara de pena un poco mas atrás, Shannon se había ido a bañar.- ¿que sucede? ¿Porque esas caras? –dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras el.

- no pasa nada –dijo Tomo caminando donde Luth.

- ¿que pasa Sev? –me preguntó tocando mi rostro

- no pasa nada, iba a buscarte –mentí – extrañaba que no llegaras

- ¿y por que la carita de enojo? –quiso saber

- lo que pasa es que yo no la dejaba salir porque nos podíamos retrasar –dijo Tomo

- ¿y por eso te enojaste? –me preguntó

- este… -no sabía que decir

- además yo me demore mas de la cuenta, estaba atrasada como siempre, y por eso se enojo –salvó Luth

No pude mas que abrazar a Jared, debía empezar a mentir para poder salvarla relación que tenía con él, ni siquiera mire a Luth en agradecimiento de su mentira, aún sentía rabia por la cachetada que me había plantado, en cuanto a Shannon me prometí a mi misma que no caería mas en su tentación (demonio tentador de cosas insanas), que controlaría aquellos sentimientos que no eran mas que locuras, ya que yo a quien realmente amaba era a poco rato tomamos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, como siempre con Luth pasamos antes que ellos, con la diferencia de que esta vez no nos dirigíamos la palabra entre nosotras, creo que esa gira traía muchos cambios, algo que decía eso.


	65. Don't !

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 65 **

**Don't…!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Luego de todo el típico drama y desenfreno que los chicos creaban en el lugar al que iban, en este caso en su llegada al aeropuerto, nos fuimos al hotel, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en las cuales con Luth nos quedábamos en la misma habitación, ahora dormíamos cada una con el novio correspondiente, para que gastar en una habitación mas si ninguna de las dos estaríamos en ella.

- ¡que agitado que ha sido este día! –me dijo Jared tirándose en la cama.

- ¡ni te imaginas cuanto! –le dije quedándome de pie al lado de la puerta.

- te noto triste mi amor –me dijo Jared sentándose en la cama.

- no es nada, tan solo estoy cansada –me estaba pudriendo por dentro.

- ven –me dijo estirando sus brazos para que me acerqué a él y lo abracé, nos recostamos en la cama y nos dormimos. Al poco rato desperté, no podía dormir mas, la culpa me estaba matando, me levante sin que Jared se despertara y me fui al baño, me lavé la cara con abundante agua y me miré en el espejo, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, no sabía que hacer, tenía que sacarme esa culpa de alguna manera, ideas locas comenzaban a pasar por mi mente, algo que hace tiempo que no hacía, que había prometido no hacer, pero mi mente estaba a full, mi culpa era demasiada, no tenía salida, o al menos yo no veía ninguna.

Fui sin hacer ruido a la habitación, Jared aun no despertaba, y saque de mi bolso de manos un alfiler de gancho, volví al baño y cerré la puerta. Me senté en el suelo y abrí el alfiler, comencé en mi mente a repasar todo cuanto había pasado hace solo unas horas atrás… acerqué la punta de este a mi muñeca e hice una incisión, las lágrimas empezaron a caer con mayor intensidad de mis ojos al tiempo que repasaba el corte para hacerlo un poco mas profundo, una ves que unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieron de él deje el alfiler a un lado, me quede arrodillada con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, después me di un baño, el agua al caer por la herida hacía que me ardiera, pero no me importaba, cuando termine me envolví en una toalla, limpie las gotas de sangre de mi muñeca y salía buscar ropa, me puse unos jeans y una polera negra sin mangas, encontré entre una pulsera negra que tenía una pequeña hebilla y la coloqué sobre mi muñeca.

- ¿mi amor porque te levantaste? –me dijo Jared ubicándose atrás mío, no me había dado cuenta de que se había despertado.

- es que me quería dar un baño –le dije –además tengo hambre, ¡quiero ir a cenar!

- ¿me esperas un rato? Así me ducho y bajamos –me dijo

- imposible –le dije – obvio que si, las cosas que preguntas –le di un beso

Jared se fue a bañar y yo me senté en la cama, me sentía mucho mejor, aunque todo lo hecho me había dado mucho sueño, por primera vez desde lo sucedido me sentía en paz.

Tomo y Luth entraron a su habitación, ambos estaban como sin saber que hacer con respecto a la situación que el la que se habían encontrado a Shannon y Sevya.

- no puedo creer lo que vimos aun –dijo Tomo –yo pensé que todo ya se había olvidado hace tiempo.

- yo también pensaba lo mismo –dijo Luth –pero por lo visto nos equivocamos

- ¿que va a pasar si Jared se entera? –dijo Tomo preocupado

- el no se puede enterar, sino la banda entera corre peligro –dijo asustada

- todo va a estar bien, esperemos en que no pase nada mas –dijo Tomo abrazándola

- le rogare a cuanto santo conozco para que no se repita –se apoyó en el pecho de Tomo

- ¿que es lo que Sevya intento decirme? –le preguntó Tomo mirándola a los ojos

- ni idea –le respondió Luth

- tiene que haber sido algo en su ataque de rabia, algo sin sentido –dijo Tomo pensando

- si, lo mas probable

- ¿que te parece si bajamos a comer algo y luego volvemos a descansar?

- ¡me parece bien!

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a comer algo, aun no era hora de la cena, al terminar subieron otra vez a la habitación y se durmieron abrazados.

Mientras Shannon en su habitación no sabía que hacer, quería olvidarse de los labios de Sevya, de sus caricias, borrar de su mente lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, lo mal que se estaba comportando con su hermano, pero era imposible, era cosa de cerrar los ojos y todas esas imágenes y pensamientos volvían a su mente, se dijo a si mismo que ya era hora de pedir consejo, se fue a la habitación de Matt.

- hola Matt, ¿puedo pasar? –le dijo cuando este abrió la puerta

- claro Shannon –dijo mientras se hacía a un lado

Se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban donde se encontraba la televisión.

- que pasa Shann, te noto un poco confundido –le dijo Matt

- la verdad es que lo estoy –dijo mirando al suelo

- ¿que es lo que pasa? –dijo preocupado

- es Sevya… eso es lo que pasa –dijo Shannon sin levantar la vista

- ¿Sevya?

- si –Shannon le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que se habían conocido hasta lo de ese mismo día unos horas antes –en verdad no se que hacer, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza y me siento culpable por hacerle esto a mi hermano –termino de decir Shannon con voz desesperada.

- que extraña situación en la que estas metido Shannimal –le dijo Matt con los ojos como plato

- necesito un consejo amigo, de verdad que no se que hacer –pidió Shann

- m… -pensó Matt unos minutos –lo que tienes que hacer es tratar de sacártela de la cabeza, verla como una amiga, como la novia de tu hermano, porque creo que jamás la has visto así, por eso has hecho lo que has hecho –dijo sabiamente

- tienes razón –dijo Shann pensativo

- te tienes que dar cuenta de que ella no es lo única mujer en el mundo –le dijo Matt –que pronto encontraras a quien querrás de verdad.

Se quedaron conversando unos minutos mas, olvidando aquel tema por completo y hablando cosas de la banda, era lo mejor que podían hacer, Shannon se había propuesto sacarse esa obsesión que tenía con Sevya.- muchas gracias Matt, en serio gracias por escucharme –le dijo Shannon dándole un abrazo cuando salía de la habitación

- para esos estamos los amigos –le dijo Matt –espero que tomes en cuenta mis palabras

- si, ya veras, nos vemos mañana –se despidió Shann

- adiós –dijo Matt cerrando la puerta y yendo a dormir

Shannon fue a su habitación, con todo lo acontecido ya no tenía apetito, pero al menos se había sacado un peso de encima al contarle a Matt sus problemas, se acostó y durmió hasta el día siguiente.

Con Jared nos fuimos al restaurante del hotel a cenar, luego de pedir lo que nos íbamos a servir nos quedamos sin decir palabra, yo, a pesar de que estaba mas tranquila, nadaba en la profundidad de mis pensamientos.

- ¿que es lo que pasa Sev? ¿Porque estas tan callada? –me dijo Jared tomando mi mano

- nada, no pasa nada… -mentí –lo que pasa es que el viaje me dejo un tanto cansada

- ¿estas segura? –me miró a los ojos

- si –le dije mirándolos, fue como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de mí.

En ese momento llegaron las cosas que habíamos pedido y las comimos hablando de una que otra cosa sin importancia.

- no quiero verte triste –me dijo Jared cuando nos levantamos de la mesa

- en serio que estoy bien –le dije caminando a la habitación

- no quiero que hayan mas mentiras –me retuvo tomándome de la muñeca

- ¡ay! –dije retirando mi mano de su agarre

- ¿que te paso?¿ Porque gritaste? –me dijo

- nada es solo que me duele un poco la muñeca –le dije

- déjame verla –me dijo tomando mi mano a punto de retirar mi pulsera

- no es necesario, ya pasara –dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso

Fuimos a la habitación, apenas entramos Jared me comenzó a besar como para que hiciéramos algo mas, pero yo no estaba de ánimos, no era que me faltaran las ganas, no, lo que pasa es que me iba a sentir peor de lo que sentía.

- Jared para –le dije alejándolo un poco de mi

- ¿que pasa? –me miró extrañado

- es que estoy cansada, esta noche me gustaría solo dormir –le dije mirando el suelo

- esta bien mi niña –me dio un beso en la frente

Así pasó esa noche, sin más, por fin iba a poder descansar, esperaba que mi mente dejara de repasar los acontecimientos de ese día.


	66. Welcome to the universe

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 66 **

**Welcome To The Universe! **

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Me desperté por un beso que Jared me daba en la frente.- ¿donde vas? –le dijo medio dormida

- voy a ensayar con los chicos, no quise despertarte, en el velador te deje la dirección por si quieres ir, ya que no se a que hora volvamos –me dijo caminando a la puerta

- esta bien, ¡te amo! –le dije acomodándome en la cama

- ¡yo también te amo! Adiós… -se fue

Me quede ahí en la cama un rato mas y me fui a duchar, mi muñeca aun me dolía y la herida estaba roja en los bordes, pero eso era típico, ya lo había hecho antes y siempre era lo mismo, después de vestirme tome un alfiler de gancho y lo puse en mi ropa por cualquier cosa, salí de la habitación dispuesta a pasar el día sola vagando por las calles de esa ciudad, comprando una que otra cosa.

Luth se despertó y vio que Tomo no estaba a su lado, en lugar de eso vio una nota en la cual le avisaba que iría a ensayar con los chicos, por lo que se levanto, se ducho y fue a buscar a Sevya, tenía que hablar con ella, no podían estar enojadas. Fue a la habitación de esta pero no estaba, así que decidió pedir algo para comer en la habitación y ver la tele mientras los chicos llegaban.

Al ver que pronto sería de noche volvía al hotel, ya que no sabía como sería esa ciudad de noche, me fui directo a la habitación y me recosté en la cama, el paseo en vez de servirme para despejarme me había echo peor, ya que al estar sola no tenía mas opción que pensar, fui al baño y me hice otro corte al igual que el día anterior, luego de lo cual me puse una pulsera un poco mas ancha que había comprado ese día y me recosté en la cama con la mente en blanco por primera vez en el día, poco a poco me dormí.

- ¿Sev? –me decía Jared acariciando mi mejilla

- Jar… ¿como te fue en el ensayo? –le dije abriendo los ojos y sentándome en la cama

- bien, pero estoy que muero de cansancio –me dijo sacándose la chaqueta

- me imagino – me acerqué a él y lo abracé

- ¿aun estas triste? –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo

- estoy mejor –le metí, me sentía pésimo

- pero aun no se porque estas triste –me tomo de los hombros y me miró a los ojos

- son tonteras mías –le dije bajando la mirada

- yo estoy aquí para escucharte –me dijo tomando mi cara para que lo mirara

- lo sé… no sabes cuanto te amo –le dije mirándolo a los ojos

- yo te amo mas –me beso

Nos besamos dulcemente un rato, después con mas pasión al tiempo que nuestra ropa iba cayendo al suelo, Jared me acostó en la cama y el se puso encima de mí.

- yo pensé que estabas cansado –le dije sonriendo

- para esto jamás –me dijo besando mi cuello

Jared me tomo un brazo y lo aferró desde la muñeca colocándolo por encima de mi cabeza, lo malo fue que justo era mi brazo en el que tenía los cortes, por lo que solté un pequeño grito, ya que me ardían como nunca los cortes.

- ¿que pasa? –me dijo mirando mi cara de dolor

- nada, es que me dolió un poco la muñeca –le dije

- lo siento, se me olvidaba que te dolía –me dijo deteniendo sus besos

- pero eso no importa ahora –lo mire con cara provocadora

Con un movimiento rápido logre que el quedara abajo mío y yo a cargo de la situación, así estuvimos un rato hasta que él quiso llevar el mando y luego de esa guerra de mandatos quedamos ambos rendidos en la cama, durmiendo abrazados hasta el otro día.

Tomo llegó a la habitación y vio que Luth se había quedado dormida en un sillón viendo televisión, por lo que la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la cama, dejándola lo mas cómoda posible acostada. Fue al baño y se colocó el pijama, al volver vio que Luth se había despertado y estaba dentro de la cama con el pijama puesto.

- gracias –le dijo Luth con un beso a Tomo cuando este entro a la cama

- de nada mi amor –le dijo este respondiéndole el beso

- ¿como estuvo el ensayo? –preguntó Luth

- muy bueno, nada mas que Shann se ve un poco triste, pero se que se le va a pasar –dijo Tomo no muy seguro de sus palabras.

- hoy intente hablar con Sevya –dijo Luth triste – pero no estaba en la habitación, me da pena que estemos enojadas

- pero no entiendo porque se enojaron –dijo Tomo confundido

- por que yo la rete, por eso –mintió Luth

- pero no es para tanto como para enojarse –dijo Tomo

- bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso y mejor descansemos que se me ocurre que estas cansado

- pues la verdad que si –dijo Tomo abrazando a Luth

Se durmieron al poco rato.

Nos despertamos todos con la euforia propia antes de un concierto, yo andaba buscando que ponerme mientras que Jared ponía en orden los últimos detalles. Bajamos a desayunar todos juntos, era la primera vez que nos reuníamos desde nuestra llegada, con Luth cruzamos las palabras justas.

El concierto fue pero es que espectacular, mucha gente asistió y todos vitoreaban las canciones y las coreaban a mas no poder, una vez que este termino, los chicos se quedaron firmando autógrafos y atendiendo a los delgados de los distintos Echelon, con Luth nos quedamos por primera vez solas desde nuestras discusión.

- Sev de verdad siento mucho lo del otro día –empezó Luth

- créeme que no se nota ni un poco –le dije fríamente

- en serio me ¿podrías dejar hablar? – me pido

- … -no dije nada

- en serio lamento todo, me olvide de todo lo que habías hecho por mi, no tenía derecho a decirte todo eso, pero tu tampoco a refregarme todo en la cara –me dijo

- no tengo nada que decirte –miré a otro lado

- ¡vamos Sev! No podemos estar enojadas siempre

- no lo se Luth, en verdad que tuve que inventar mil cosas para que esa vez no te descubrieran, siendo que cosas ya me habían dejado mal ese día –le dije triste

- lo siento amiga, siento no haber estado ahí para apoyarte –me dijo tomándome un hombro

- pero no estuviste, y mas aun, podrías haber perdido todo esa noche –le dije mirando el piso

- lo sé, pero gracias a ti no paso nada y nunca te lo agradecí, y cuando tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo… te saco todo en cara –Luth también se puso a mirar el piso

- nada mas quiero que sepas que estoy mal por todo esto –dije empezando a llorar – ¡no se como le haces para cargar con la culpa siempre!

- yo tampoco, pero es "memoria selectiva" –dijo en broma –en serio Sev aquí estoy para lo que sea

- gracias amiga, pero no me cargues mas mi conciencia retándome que ya no aguanto –la abracé sollozando

- no lo haré –correspondió mi abrazo – pero estate tranquila ¿vale?

Nos separamos después de unos minutos y Luth tomó mis manos, se fijo en la pulsera que andaba trayendo.

- que raro hace tiempo que no te veía con pulseras –me dijo riendo

- es solo que se me ocurrió ponérmela –le dije nerviosa

- no te veía con nada en los brazos desde… -se quedo callada y me miró

- ¿que, que pasa? ¿Que tengo? –le dije tocándome la cara

- ¡no ocupabas nada en las muñecas desde que terminaste con Ethan! –me dijo

Apuntándome

- ¿que tiene que ver Ethan en esto de la pulsera? –le dije nerviosa retrocediendo un poco

- ¿no habrás vuelvo a hacer estupideces cierto? –me escaneo con la mirada

- ¿a que te refieres? –le dije levantando una ceja

- sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – me dijo seria – muéstrame esa muñeca

- que poca confianza mujer –le dije nerviosa – ¿como no crees en mi palabra?

- déjame ver esa muñeca ahora –me ordeno

- ¿y que si no lo hago? –le dije retándola

- ¡eso quiere decir que si lo hiciste! –me dijo

- que ¡NO! –le mentí

- entonces déjame verla…

En ese momento volvieron los chicos, habían terminado de firmar los autógrafos y podíamos volver al hotel.

- ¿que pasa? –dijo Shannon al llegar donde nosotras y vernos medio peleando otra vez

- lo que pasa es que Sev no… -empezó a decir Luth

- es que no… -empecé callando a Luth y mirándola con cara de si no te callas nuestra amistad lega hasta aquí - sabía a que hora se desocuparían.

- bueno aquí estamos –dijo Matt – ¿nos vamos al hotel? Estoy muerto y quiero comer algo

- me parece perfecto –le dije

Nos fuimos todos al hotel, tenía que tener cuidado desde ahora en adelante en lo que había o dejaba de hacer, tendría los ojos de Luth sobre mi cada vez que estuviese cerca de ella.


	67. Dear friend

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 67**

**Dear Friend!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Ya habíamos estado en tres países distintos, y los chicos habían realizado cinco conciertos, ahora volvíamos a cambiar de locación. Quedaban un par de conciertos antes de hacer un receso para ir a grabar el video de "Attack". Con Luth nos habíamos mantenido al margen de todo, quedándonos en backstage mientras los chicos firmaban autógrafos, ya nos estábamos aburriendo de eso, era hora de sacar toda nuestra locura a la luz.

- podríamos hacer una pequeña locurilla –le dije a Luth

- ¿que se te esta pasando por la mente Sev? –me pregunto intrigada

- ¿que pasa si nos colamos entre las fans, así como para ponerle emoción, así como que fuera la primera vez que los vemos de cerca? –le dije con cara de niña traviesa

- ¿a ti te falla cierto?

- solo un poco - reí en tono malévolo.

Nos fuimos con los chicos al concierto, con Luth llevábamos en una mochila todas las cosas como poleras, gorros, cds, pulseras, todo lo que tuviésemos de ellos, lo que yo había guardado por si acaso en una de mis maletas.

El concierto como siempre estuvo mas que espectacular, cada día llegaba mas público a ver a los chicos, y ellos cada día se esforzaban mas para que cada presentación fuese mejor que la anterior.

- ¿nos van a esperar aquí mientras vamos a la firma de autógrafos? –nos pregunto Matt a mi y a Luth

- si, obvio como siempre –le dije guiñándole un ojo a Luth

- si, nos quedaremos aquí a esperarlos –complemento Luth- nos vemos en un ratito –le dijo Tomo a Luth dándole un beso

- nada mas te digo que actúes con naturalidad –le dije a Jared

- ¿porque me dices eso? –me miró con cara extraña

- por nada –le dije poniendo cara de santa

- algo te traes entre manos Sevya, te conozco –me dio un suave beso en los labios y salió con los chicos

Con Luth esperamos a que los chicos estuviesen fuera de la vista y nos fuimos a poner las cosas que habíamos traído en la mochila.

- quiero pero es que retratar la cara que van a poner –dijo Luth sacándome una foto

- guarda memoria para después –le saqué la lengua

- ¡captada con tu mejor cara! –me dijo riendo

- que pesada… mejor por detrás de donde estaban los chicos y nos pusimos cerca de donde estaba el resto de las fans. Comenzamos a darnos vuelta entre ellas tomando una que otra foto, le preguntábamos que sentían estando ahí y todo eso, en verdad era muy entretenido poder compartir con ellas sin que supieran quienes éramos realmente, nos íbamos acercando poco a poco donde estaban los chicos, los cuales aun no se percataban de nuestra presencia, hasta que nos tocó el turno de que firmaran nuestro cd.

- ¿sabías que eres hermoso? –le dije a Jared cambiando mi tono de voz para que no me reconociera.

- gracias –dijo sin mirar – ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Sevya –le dije

Jared miro extrañado y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que es lo que estábamos haciendo y cual había sido la idea extraña que no le había querido contar, le guiñe un ojo, el se dispuso a seguirme el juego, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, por lo que todos los chicos miraron…

- ¿Sevya? –me pregunto Jared siguiendo mi teatro – muy lindo nombre

- pero nunca tan lindo como tu –le tiré un beso y pasé donde Matt – ¡me encanta como tocas el bajo! –le dije

- ¡gracias! –dijo entretenido

- Tomito… ¡eres un maestro! –le dije, no hizo nada mas que reírse, tenía un ataque de risa

- ¡SHANNIMAL! –grite – ¡una amiga mía encantada sería tu batería!

- que loca que eres –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me retire a un lado mientras esperaba a Luth que se estaba entreteniendo con Tomin, en verdad estaba personificando demasiado bien a la fans histérica.

- ¡AHHH! –Gritaba –ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE CONOZCA EN SERIO… ES QUE NOOOO… ¡TE AMO EN VERDAD ME ENCANTA COMO TOCAS!

- Ja Ja –fue una carcajada general

- LA GUITARRA MAL PENSADAS –dijo a las chicas pero mirando provocadoramente a Tomo

- ¿podemos sacarnos una foto con ustedes? –le dije a los chicos

- claro –respondieron

Primero me saque una foto yo con ellos y después una Luth, cuando nos fuimos alejando un poco sacando mas y mas fotos sentimos que alguien en la fila nos llama.

- ¡SEV!… ¡LUTH! –decía la chica

- ¿de donde nos llaman? –le pregunte a Luth

- déjame ver… -me dijo repasando la fila con la mirada

- ¡SEV… AQUÍ SOY YO!

Busqué con la mirada a quien nos llamaba y vi que una chica un poco mas lejos de donde estábamos nos movía los brazos insistentemente, me acerque… no podía creer que ella estuviese ahí.

- ´¿Monserrat? –le dije sin creer que fuera ella

- si Sev soy yo –me dijo emocionada abrazándonos – ¡no pensé encontrarlas aquí! –reímos con Luth - ¿y ya vieron a los chicos? –nos pregunto emocionada viendo los cds que teníamos en las manos.

- si, ya los vimos –dijo Luth

- yo no aguanto mas por ver a Shannon –nos dijo casi gritando

Mire a Luth y pareciera que habíamos pensado lo mismo al mismo tiempo, nos pusimos una a cada lado de Monse y la tomamos de los brazos y empezamos a alejarla de los chicos.

- ¿pero que hacen? –dijo tratando de soltarse

- nos vamos –le dije seria, aunque en verdad estaba que me moría de la risa

- pero NOOOO, ¡YO QUIERO VER A SHANNON! –gritaba y se movía para que la soltáramos

- que nos vamos Monse, en serio nos lo agradecerás después –dijo Luth

- ¡PERO COMO LES VOY A AGRADECER QUE ME SAQUEN DE AQUÍ! –estaba que se ponía a llorar

- en serio Monse, tranquilízate y quédate en nuestras manos –le dije

Con Luth la sacamos del lugar y llegamos afuera del estadio en el cual se estaba haciendo el concierto, Monse ya estaba llorando porque la habíamos sacado de ahí, pero no por eso nos íbamos a librar de darle una explicación.

- ¡¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR PORQUE MIERDA ME SACARON DE ALLÍ? –nos gritaba a Luth y a mi

- Monse cálmate, no te lo podíamos explicar todo ahí –le dije

- ¿Y QUE ES LO QUE ME TIENEN QUE EXPLICAR? ¡NO VOY A PODER VER A SHANNON!

- que te calmes mujer, en serio que lo agradecerás –le dijo Luth

- tiene que ser algo muy bueno como para que yo las perdone –nos miro furibunda –en verdad tiene que ser muy bueno para que se me pase el enojo, me gaste TODOS mis ahorros por venir este día, solo este día y conocer de cerca de los chicos y ¡USTEDES ME ROBAN MI SUEÑO! –se sentó en la acera

- ¿desde hace cuanto que no nos vemos? –le pregunte

- hace como tres años, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso? –me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- resulta que muchas cosas cambian en tres años –le dije con cara de tener el chisme del siglo

- ¿que paso? ¿Que ha cambiado? Díganme que sino muero aquí mismo –nos dijo con desesperación

- es mejor que nos sigas –le dijo Luth

Le tendí la mano para que se levantara y nos fuimos las tres caminando sin cruzar palabras hasta que llegamos a backstage, en donde lo chicos ya nos estaban esperando, nos habíamos demorado un "poco" en sacar a Monse y hablar con ella.- nos van a matar por entrar aquí sin permiso –nos dijo Monse hablando bajo

- no te preocupes, mas se perdió en la guerra –le dije yo riendo

Los chicos nos vieron llegar y se acercaron

- se fue todo a la mierda, ahora si que nos sacan –dijo Monse quedándose congelada en donde estaba

- ¡son unas locas! –dijo Jared riendo

- ¡gracias! Eso ya lo sabía –le dije yo

Monse miraba a Jared y me miraba a mi sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, pero seguía en el puesto, pero más atónita se quedo cuando vio que Tomo agarraba a Luth de la cintura y le daba un gran beso.

- ¿como es que se les ocurrió hacer eso? –dijo Matt riendo

- pues, es que casi nos caemos de la silla –dijo Shannon

- son solo una de mis ideas locas –les dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Jared.

Monse ya no daba mas, mucha información en muy poco tiempo estaba procesando su cerebro, yo me giré y la vi que estaba mirando embobada a Shannon.

- chicos les quiero presentar a una gran amiga –dije caminando donde Monse y pasando mi brazo por sus hombros –ella es Monse… ellos son

- ¡30 SECONDS TO MARS! –completo gritando

- si, ellos mismo –le dije riendo

- es que chicas casi las mato y ahora me salen con esto y la que esta a punto de morir soy yo –nos dijo mirándonos a Luth y a mi.

Los chicos se acercaron a ella y la saludaron, sin embargo Shannon se había quedado un poco mas atrás, algo en esa chica le había llamado la atención, se acercó poco a poco, yo le hice seña a los demás para que la dejaran sola con él.

- hola Monse –dijo Shann dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¡Oh God! – dijo Monse sin creerlo –esto debe ser un sueño, estar así tan cerca de ti…¡si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte!

- no, no es un sueño, es real –dijo Shannon acariciando su mejilla.

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones y babeamientos por parte de Monse nos fuimos los siete a un pub cercano a celebrar el genial concierto que se había realizado y las viejas amistades reunidas.


	68. Nice to meet you !

**.**

**Cap. 68 **

**.  
**

**Nice to meet you!**

**.  
**

Llegamos al Pub y pedimos una de las mesas vip, digamos que era obvio que no nos la iban a negar, eso era como impensado, así que los siente pasamos al segundo piso donde habían una serie de sillones con unas pequeñas mesas en los costados, era el lugar perfecto para conversar, ya que la música no se sentía tan potente como en el primer nivel.

- ¿segura que esto no es un sueño? –me pregunto Monse al oído

- la verdad es que no se, pero si es que lo es estamos las dos soñando lo mismo –le dije con una sonrisa

- las tres –dijo Luth que se sentó al lado de Monse – y es como bastante improbable que las tres soñemos lo mismo, ¿no les parece? –nos reímos las tres a carcajadas

- que es lo que se van a servir? –nos dijo un chico que nos fue a atender.

Pedimos una ronda de cervezas y nos dispusimos a empezar la plática, a Monse se le notaba que estaba un poco menos nerviosa que al principio, pero todavía no caía en la cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado, se le quedaba mirando a Shannon como pensando que era un holograma, que no podía estar tan cerca de ella.

- ¿estas bien? –le pregunto Shann ante su insistente mirada

- ¿ah? –la había pillado por Marte mas o menos –si, estoy bien, mas que bien…¡perfecto! –dijo sonriéndole

- tienes una preciosa sonrisa –le dijo con una mirada pícara

Yo estaba observando la escena, al principio me había parecido entretenido, pero ahora se notaba a leguas que Shannon le estaba coqueteando, así que no encontré nada mejor que interrumpir aquel romántico momento.

- ¿y hasta cuando te quedas Monse? –le pregunte como si nada tomando un trago de cerveza

- me… me vuelvo mañana –dijo apenada –aun hay cosas que tengo que ayudar a una chica a terminar su tesis, por lo que pedí solo permiso unos días

- ¿y que es lo que estudiaste? –pregunto Matt

- comunicación social –respondió Monse orgullosa

- es así como conociste a Sev, ¿en la universidad? –pregunto Jared

- si, teníamos unos cuantos ramos juntas –explicó

- que mal que vuelvas pronto –dijo Shannon

Yo que estaba tomando un trago de cerveza me atoré, por lo que tuve que levantarme e ir al baño, ya que estaba haciendo el medio ni que espectáculo tosiendo como loca en medio de todos, cuando pase por el lado de Shann este me miró como dándose cuenta de que mi ahogamiento no había sido accidente, sino que se había generado por su comentario.

En el baño al fin se me paso mi ataque de tos, al poco rato llego Luthien a ver como me encontraba.

- ¿que es lo que pasa Sev? –me pregunto

- a mi no me pasa nada –le dije mojándome un poco la cara

- vamos, si se que lo de ahogarse con la cerveza no fue casual –me miro como diciendo "yo no te compro esa Sev"

- ya, la verdad es que no se lo que me pasa –le dije mirando el suelo

- nada mas te digo que dejes de pensar en Shannon

- no es por… tienes razón –cambie mi respuesta al ver su cara – mejor volvemos ya ¿no? Sino van a creer que me morí…

Con Luth volvimos a donde estaban los demás, pero esta vez Monse estaba con Shann hablando animadamente en un sillón distante Matt había bajado a la barra y estaba conversando con una chica y Jared estaba conversando con Tomo.

- ¿estas mejor? –me pregunto al verme llegar

- si, ya todo esta bien –le dije sonriendo y sentándome a su lado

- me asuste al verte así, ya veía que no podías respirar –me dijo abrazándome

- lo bueno es que no paso nada mas –dije aliviada

Tomo con Luth estaban entretenidos en un sillón cercano al nuestro contándose quizás que cosa al oído, ya que las caras que tenían no era de que fuera nada sano. Con Jared comenzamos a besarnos abrazados en el sillón, cada vez con mayor pasión, nos detuvimos un momento y nos miramos a los ojos.

- ¿que te parece si volvemos al hotel? –me propuso Jared

- ¿y dejamos a los chicos así como si nada? –pregunte mirando de reojo a Tomo y Luth y luego a Shann y Monse, los cuales se encontraban conversando frente a frente

- créeme que a ninguno le molestara –me dijo con una cara que me convenció por completo

Salimos del local despidiéndonos de los chicos con señas, pedimos un taxi y pronto llegamos al hotel, entramos a la habitación y no bien cerramos la puerta comenzamos a besarnos con desesperación, esa fue una noche de pasión, ya que estuvimos hasta altas horas de la madrugada demostrándonos todo el amor del mundo, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Tomo y Luth se estaban contando secretillos y cosas sin sentidos, creando palabras o diciendo cosas en un idioma solo entendido por ellos, se quedaron hasta que casi cerro el pub tomando uno que otro trago, por lo que no fue extraño que al volver al hotel ambos estaban mas que mareados y les costaba un poco mantenerse en pie, se reían a mas no poder tratando de insertar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, cerca de 20 minutos estuvieron en lo mismo, hasta que al fin pudieron entrar y se acostaron en la cama sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos y a los minutos ya ambos estaban durmiendo.

Matt se sentía como un pez fuera del agua entre los chicos, estaba muy incomodo, ya que era el único que no tenía alguien con quien estar, así que mejor se dirigió a la barra.- hola –le dijo una chica que estaba allí

- hola –le contesto Matt sin ganas

- ¿que pasa? Te veo triste – le dijo la chica

- no es nada –Matt por primera vez la miró, era muy linda – ¿como te llamas? –le pregunto

- Libby –respondió ella –tu eres el bajista de 30 Seconds To Mars… Matt… ¿no es así?

- si, el mismo…

Se quedaron conversando hasta que cerraron el pub, luego Matt la acompaño hasta su casa, ya que a esas horas de la mañana era complicado que anduviese sola en la calle.

- ¿no quieres pasar? –le dijo ella cuando estuvieron en la puerta de su casa

- eh –dudo Matt

- vamos, no seas tímido

- bueno –dijo Matt entrando a la casa

Una vez que estuvo dentro ella le preparo un café y se quedaron en el living conversando hasta el amanecer, en ese momento Matt se dio cuenta de que era hora de volver al hotel.

- espero que nos veamos de nuevo si es que se da la oportunidad –le dijo Libby

- algo me dice que esa oportunidad se dará –le dijo Matt –si quieres me puedes dar tu número telefónico y yo te llamo cuando vuelva

- ok, anota -ella le dio su numero

- nos estamos viendo –dijo Matt

- adiós! –dijo ella dándole un suave beso en los labios

Matt quedo congelado en el puesto viendo como ella entraba a la casa, esa chica era hermosa, pero había alguien que aun estaba en su corazón y no le permitía fijarse en nadie mas. Llamo a un taxi y volvió al hotel a dormir un rato.

Shann y Monse se estaban divirtiendo mucho conversando, la verdad es que compartían muchas cosas, una de las mayores al parecer era el gusto del uno por el otro.

- amo como tocas batería –le dijo Monse

- es como si fuese una extensión de mi mismo –explico Shann

- ¿porque lo dices? –quiso saber Monse

- porque es lo único que he tenido en la vida que siempre ha estado junto a mi, que me entiende, con quien puedo descargar mi rabia… también es lo único que jamás me ha defraudado o ilusionado de más –dijo Shann mirando el piso

- pero no todo lo satisface un instrumento (¿?) o sea… -quiso explicarse Monse ante la cara que puso Shannon… -me refiero a…

- no te preocupes, se a lo que te refieres –dijo tranquilizándola

Se quedaron conversando un poco mas hasta que Monse se fijo en el reloj- ¡mierda! –dijo sobresaltada

- ¿que pasa? –le pregunto preocupado Shann

- ya es hora de que me vaya, mi vuelo sale temprano y quiero dormir un poco antes –se levantó de donde estaba

- disculpa por entretenerte tanto –dijo Shannon levantándose también y caminando con Monse a la salida del local –se me había olvidado que volvías pronto

- no tienes porque disculparte, en verdad que la he pasado muy bien –dijo ella sonriendo

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu hotel? –le pregunto Shann haciéndose el caballero

- en verdad que no es necesario, no quiero molestarte –dijo nerviosa

- no es ninguna molestia, te acompañare, puede pasarte algo si te vas sola –dijo cerrando la discusión

Tomaron un taxi y a los pocos minutos llegaron al hotel en el cual Monse se estaba hospedando.

- lo pase muy bien contigo esta noche, y en serio que me encanto como estuviste en el concierto –dijo Monse sin poder evitar ponerse roja.

- créeme que lo mejor de este día fue conocerte –dijo Shann mirándola directamente a los ojos

- este… yo… será mejor que suba –dijo apuntando con su pulgar a su espalda, que era donde estaba la puerta del hotel, pero sin sacar los ojos de Shann

- si –dijo triste –espero que nos veamos otra vez –le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios –entonces este no es un adiós, sino solo un hasta luego…

- si… si… -dijo Monse desde Marte.

- ¡nos vemos pronto! –dijo Shann alejándose y subiendo a un taxi

- ¡nos vemos! –dijo Monse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Monse no se despego del lugar hasta que vio el taxi desaparecer completamente, luego de eso entro en el hotel y se fue mas feliz que una perdiz tarareando canciones de los chicos hasta llegar a su cuarto. Mientras que Shannon, en el taxi, se quedo mirando como la figura de esa chica que lo había cautivado se empequeñecía a la distancia, llego al hotel, subió a su habitación y por primera vez en mucho tiempo logro dormir en paz consigo mismo.


	69. Jealousy!

**.**

**Cap. 69 **

**.  
**

**Jealousy!**

**.  
**

Lo de los conciertos y cambiar de locación cada pocos días me estaba matando, no estaba muy acostumbrada a pasar de un lugar a otro, me gustaba tener un espacio fijo en el cual poder desplegar todas mis aptitudes narrativas, por lo que al empezar la gira había tenido que dejar de lado mi mayor pasión, esperaba poder retomarla cuanto antes… en esta oportunidad habíamos hecho un alto en la gira para ir a grabar el video de "Attack", la canción que Jared me había dedicado y por la cual tanto había sufrido, por mas que me imaginaba como podía ser el video de esa canción, para mi mente era complicado generar una imagen, por lo que iba nerviosa sin saber lo que sería mientras íbamos camino al set de grabación.

Jared hace solo unos días atrás se había echo un cambio de look, había dejado su largo y castaño cabello para convertirlo en uno corto y oscuro, es que cuando lo vi así me recordó cuando lo había visto de cerca la primera vez, era genial tenerlo así otra vez, yo no podía evitar babear a mas no poder, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos me era mas que imposible dejar de encontrarlo cada día mas hermoso.

- ¿como será el video? –le pregunte cuando llegamos al set de grabación, que era una sala enorme como un galpón (para que mas explicaciones si todas han visto el video de Attack)

- la verdad es que hace unos días se me ocurrió como podía ser, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente –me dijo sin saber si decirme o no

- ¿que clase de inconveniente? –le dije no muy segura de querer saberlo

- lo que pasa es que… deben salir varias chicas en el video y… -hizo una pausa

- ¿y…? –quise saber pronto el resto

- bueno este… me tendré que besar con ellas y…

- ¿hay mas aun? –lo interrumpí ya medio enojada

- pues que hay algunas escenas que son un tanto fuertes –me dijo

- ¿es que sentido fuertes? –dije seria

- pues, que es como que… si yo estuviese con ellas luego de una noche… pues tu sabes –me dijo sin mirarme

Yo no me podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, no me importaba que en las películas se besara con quien fuese, pues era su trabajo y las chicas con las cuales estaba también eran actrices, pero en este caso… las chicas no lo besarían sin sentir nada, o al menos eso era lo que maquinaba mi cerebro en ese instante, la verdad es que la noticia me había dejado sin palabras, no sabía que decirle, no sabía si reprocharle o no, a fin de cuentas era lo que el hacía, era por su música, por una de las cosas que mas le gustaba, pero no podría hacer algo menos, no sé, ¿donde no estuviese tan cercano a esas chicas? ¿Hacer un video donde unas golfas no tuviesen que toquetearlo?

- ¿que me dices? –me pregunto Jared

- la verdad es que no lo sé, pensé que esta canción no me haría mas sufrir, pero veo que me equivoque –le dije triste

- pero mi amor entiende –me tomo el rostro y me obligo a mirarlo –yo te quiero solo a ti, esto es solo una actuación mas

No le dije nada, me limite a perderme en sus ojos, a pesar de que la noticia me estaba matando no quería decirle nada, pues no quería que el se sintiera mal, aunque yo por dentro derramaba lágrimas de sangre.

Los chicos caminaron hacia donde estaba el productor para explicarle como querían que fuese el video, luego se fueron a vestir y maquillar.

- no se si aguantare estar aquí –le dije a Luth sentándome en el suelo alejada de donde era la grabación

- ¿porque lo dices? –me preguntó

Le conté todo lo que habíamos hablado con Jared al llegar al lugar, se quedo con la boca abierta, pues no se imaginaba que sería así el video

- espero que a Tomo no le toque hacer nada de eso –dijo seria –sino la golfa que le acaricie un pelo se las va a tener que ver conmigo

- imagínate como me siento yo que se que es lo que va a ocurrir –le dije a punto de soltar las lágrimas

- ¿quieres que nos vayamos? –me pregunto

- no, quiero ver que tanto es lo que va a pasar, pero si decido que ya no quiero estar mas aquí te lo haré saber –le dije

Luth fue en busca de Tomo a aclarar sus dudas acerca de la participación de este en el video, mientras tanto se me acerco Shannon, por lo que pestañee varias veces para que las lágrimas que estaban por caer se disiparan.

- ¿estas bien? –me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado

- si, estoy bien –le mentí

- Jared me contó que la idea del video no te había parecido nada bien

- ¿que no me pareció bien? No, si me parece genial que un montón de… chicas… lo toquetee hasta el cansancio –le dije sarcástica

- el te ama y créeme que no hace esto porque le guste –dijo Shannon tratando de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

- si, seguro…

- se que no es el momento ni el lugar –me dijo Shann –pero hace días que quería pedirte algo y no había tenido la oportunidad

- ¿que cosa quieres pedirme? –le dije medio nerviosa

- la verdad es que quería saber, si por esas casualidades de la existencia… tenías el número de Monse para que me lo dieras –me pregunto sonriendo

- la verdad es que no es el mejor momento para pedirme eso –le conteste enojada –y no, no lo tengo –le mentí, ¿cual era el problema en dárselo?

Vi que Luth había escuchado la pequeña plática que había tenido con Shann y me miraba con cara de reproche, por lo que sin escuchar nada mas me di media vuelta y salí de ese lugar a tomar un poco de aire.

- no es el mejor momento como para pedirle algo –dijo Luth a las espaldas de Shann- si, creo que le afecto un poco lo que le pregunte –dijo triste –creo que no podré llamar a su amiga

- puede que Sev no tenga el teléfono, pero yo si –dijo Luth con una sonrisa

- ¿me lo darías para poder contactarla? –dijo Shann con un brillo en los ojos

- claro, cuando terminen de grabar me lo pides y te lo doy con gusto

- gracias Luth, de verdad –la abrazó

- ¡SHANNON!–se escuchó que Jared lo llamaba

- es mejor que vaya –le dijo a Luth y se fue

Luth decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver donde estaba su amiga, se le notaba que estaba triste y enojada por el video.

Me fui lo mas rápido que pude sin tener que correr a tomar un poco de aire, necesitaba estar tranquila un rato, eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por mi mente, no se porque le había dicho a Shannon que no tenía el numero, cuando en verdad si lo tenía, no entendía porque ahora que yo estaba bien con Jar y que el se había enganchado, por lo visto, de Monse, que me daban esos pequeños ataques de celos, y para mas que ese día Jared se besaría con quizás que tipa, es que en verdad era mucho para tan solo unos pocos minutos, mi cabeza en cualquier momento iba a explotar de tanto pensar.

- ¿estas bien amiga? –me preguntó Luth cuando llego a mi lado

- la verdad es que no –le dije dándome vuelta y abrazándola – no quiero ver a Jared con nadie mas

- ¿y que tal a Shannon? –me dijo

- ¿a Shannon? –dije sin entender

- si, porque que yo sepa el no te gusta y no se porque no le quisiste dar el numero de Monse –me dijo a modo de reto

- no me jodas mas la cabeza por favor –le pedí –pero tienes razón, no se porque lo hice

- bueno, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, y son dos veces con esta Sev

- lo sé, lo sé –le dije mirando el piso

- ¿mejor entremos quieres? Lo chicos ya empezaron a filmar

Con Luth volvimos al interior de aquel galpón y vimos como los chicos estaban grabando la canción, al menos por lo que quedaba de mañana no iban a hacer nada mas que filmar la canción en si, yo a pesar de estar enojada y triste no pude evitar quedarme embobada en la figura de Jared cada una de las miles de veces que tuvieron que tocar la canción ese día, y no pude tampoco evitar reírme unas cuantas veces de lo histérica que se ponía Luth al ver a Tomo tocar así la guitarra y disfrutar tanto de la canción.

Al final de ese día los chicos ya estaban agotados, al fin todas las escenas de la canción estaban listas, ahora era tiempo de descansar para mañana grabar lo que faltaba, la parte final, la parte que menos me iba a gustar de todo eso.

- ¿estas enojada? –me pregunto Jared cuando ya habíamos llegado al hotel y yo estaba metiéndome en la cama

- porque habría de estarlo –le dije tratando de que mi voz sonara lo mas inexpresiva posible y acomodándome en las almohadas

- lo digo porque estas silenciosa, casi ni me miras –me dijo acercándose a mi y apoyándose en mi espalda –si esto es solo porque te lo dije, no quiero ni pensar como estarás mañana cuando se filme esa parte – empezó a besarme el cuello

- Jared en verdad estoy cansada –le dije para que dejara de besarme

Jared se alejo de mi y se quedó en su lado de la cama sin siquiera decir media palabra mas, yo comencé a llorar en silencio, no sabía porque sentía tanta tristeza si sabía que solo era un video, me quede pensando en ello varias horas por lo que no pude conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Jared? –le dije en un susurro – ¿estas despierto?

- si –me dijo abriendo los ojos –la verdad es que no he podido dormirme

- en verdad siento toda mi actitud, se que es tonta, pero los celos me carcomen –le dije con lágrimas en las mejillas

- no llores amor –dijo haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho –yo solo te amo a ti, eso te lo he dicho siempre, quiero que sepas que esto es solo una actuación, nada mas que eso

- si, lo se –le dije sollozando –pero igual me da pena, porque esa canción trae demasiados recuerdos a mi cabeza

- siento en verdad el ni haberme explicado bien desde el principio –dijo triste el también

- pero eso ya se soluciono, soy yo la tonta que no puede sacarse eso de la cabeza

- no me gusta que te trates así

- pero es que es la verdad, ¿como no puedo separar lo real de lo ficticio? –me pregunte mas a mi misma que a él

- dejemos de pensar en eso, ya es tiempo de que intentemos dormir –dijo terminando con el tema

Me aferre mas a su cuerpo, sabiendo que era solo mío, al menos por ese momento, no sabía como iba a reaccionar mañana que lo viera por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos besando a otra mujer y en frente mío.


	70. Kisses

**.**

**Cap. 70 **

**.  
**

**Kisses!**

**.  
**

Nos despertamos temprano esa mañana, yo tenía una cara pero es que no se la imaginan, era entre que mis ojos estaban hinchados de llorar y de un mal dormir, bajamos a desayunar todos juntos.

- ¿como durmieron? –no pregunto Matt al vernos llegar

- bien –dijo Jared con una sonrisa

- no tienes buena cara Sev –dijo Tomo – ¿te encuentras bien?

- nada mas que no pude conciliar bien en sueño –explique –nada que unas gafas no puedan tapar.

Cuando estaban en la mesa Luth le paso disimuladamente un papel a Shannon.

- ¿que es esto? –pregunto él en tono bajo para que solo Luth lo escuchara

- es aquello que me pediste ayer –le respondió ella de la misma manera

- ¡gracias Luth! –le dedico una sonrisa

- ¿que tanto cuchichean ustedes? –le preguntó Tomo a Luth

- nada, es solo una consultilla que me tenía Shann –le respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso

- ¡cuidadito eh! –le dijo en broma a Shann

- no te preocupes Tomin, ella es solo tuya –lo tranquilizó Shann

- ¿de que hablan? –pregunto Jared

- ¡de nada! –respondieron los tres al unísono lo que provocó carcajadas generales.

Desayunamos en paz y pronto nos paso a buscar la camioneta para ir a la locación, la cual era distinta de la anterior, esta vez las escenas se filmarían en una casa, preferentemente en las habitaciones de esta.

Allí se encontraban dos chicas con poquísima ropa, lo cual me hizo mirarlas al instante de mala manera, pobres ellas no tenían ni la menos idea de quien era yo ni porque las miraba con semejante cara. Jared fue a saludarlas y a hablar un poco con ellas mientras yo, que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban las cámaras, las miraba furibunda casi con humo saliendo de mi cabeza.

Comenzaron a los pocos minutos a grabar las escenas de el con las chicas abrazadas en la cama, los besos, las caricias… sin poder evitarlo empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos, pero por mas que quisiera no podía sacar los ojos de esas escenas, es que jamás había visto a Jared estar así conmigo, así como con tanta pasión y porque no decirlo, lujuria, como con ellas.

- Sev no es bueno que veas esto –me dijo Luth

- es que… el nunca… -no pude seguir explote en lágrimas

- es mejor que esperes a Jared en el hotel –dijo Tomo

- si, aunque él solo esta actuando, no tomes esto como algo real –intentó tranquilizarme Shannon

Me sacaron del lugar y yo no puse resistencia alguna, los chicos entendían mi pena, por ello me habían sacado del lugar.

- nos esperan en el hotel, ¿esta bien? –nos dijo Matt

- si, nos vemos allá –respondió Luth por ambas

Nos subimos a la misma camioneta que nos había llevado a ese lugar y volvimos al hotel, no dije palabra en todo el camino, tan solo una que otra lágrima rodaba por mis mejillas y aquellas imágenes habían quedado grabadas en mi cerebro, pero mas que en el, en mi corazón.

Apenas llegar subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, ya no lloraba, tan solo pensaba en todo lo anterior, Luth se quedó conmigo un buen rato, hasta que cerré los ojos y fingí estar dormida, una vez que se fue me levante de la cama y me puse a buscar entre mis cosas, pues hace tiempo que no hacía eso, pero la pena me estaba matando, necesitaba desahogarme con algo, en el fondo de mis cosas apareció un pequeño cuchillito, que mas parecía una lima de metal, pero solamente yo sabía lo que realmente era, me senté en la cama e hice un corte no muy profundo, pero lo bastante para que sangrara un poco, luego hice dos mas y comencé a llorar, a medida que unas pocas gotas caían sobre la cama, luego de eso y sin preocuparme de cubrir las heridas me quede dormida.

Jared no se dio cuenta de que Sevya se había ido hasta que termino de grabar una parte de las escenas y pregunto por ella a los chicos.

- ¿como que se fue? –dijo alarmado

- pues es que se le notaba muy mal con verte ahí –le explico Matt

- y le dijimos que mejor nos esperara en el hotel –dijo Shann

- y Luth esta con ella –dijo Tomo

- pero yo pensé que ella ya había entendido que esto…

- ella lo sabe pero igual le duele –lo interrumpió Shannon

- no le puedes pedir que no sienta nada al verte así con otra mujer –le dijo Tomo

- además esa canción es importante para ella –continuó Matt

- lo sé… -dijo Jared cabizbajo –espero que acaben pronto las grabaciones para estar con ella.

Matt y Tomo fueron a otro lado del set a servirse algo de comer.

- ¿acaso tu no sientes nada al besarte con otra chica delante de ella? –le preguntó Shann

- la verdad es que ni siento nada porque ellas no son nada para mi –dijo serio Jared

- ¿no te remuerde la conciencia aunque sea un poco?

- es un trabajo, no lo hago porque quiera –respondió

- esta bien, no digo nada mas… voy a hacer una llamada.

Jared se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano, pues la verdad no se había puesto en el lugar de ella, si el viese a Sevya besarse con otro chico se moriría, ahora entendía a la perfección lo que le pasaba a ella.

Shannon se alejo de donde su hermano y saco de su bolsillo el papel que le había dado Luth en la mañana, lentamente marco los números en su celular y espero a que contestaran.

- ¿Hola? –dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono

- hola… buenas… quisiera hablar con Monse, ¿ella se encuentra? –dijo Shannon nervioso

- ella habla, ¿quien es? –dijo Monse

- no se si te acuerdes de mi… soy Shannon

- (silencio)

- ¿hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

- si, aquí estoy, es que casi me da un paro, no pensé que llamarías –dijo con voz temblorosa

- pues la verdad es que quería saber de ti, ¿como estas?

- bien… gracias… ¿y tu?

- me gustaría verte otra vez –le dijo Shannon – ¿cuando crees que podrías venir?

- pues me queda como un mes con esto de la tesis y termino, pero no creo que puedo pag…

- no te preocupes por dinero y eso, yo te mando los pasajes, nos podrías acompañar en la gira, no creo que nadie se oponga –le dijo Shannon entusiasmado

- ¿esto es una broma? –dijo Monse sin poder creérselo

- no, estoy hablando en serio…

- ¡SHANNON! –lo llama Jared

- tengo que cortar, pero prometo llamarte otra vez –le dijo Shannon

- ok, espero tu llamada –dijo Monse casi sin voz

Shannon cortó la llamada y fue donde su hermano que lo estaba llamando para terminar de filmar las últimas escenas y para sacar una que otra foto. Cerca de las 10 de la noche los chicos al fin terminaron de filmar todas las cosas, nada mas quedaba que los productores hicieran su parte en la edición.

Volvieron al hotel muy cansados y cada uno se fue a su habitación, Jared entro a la suya silenciosamente, pues no quería despertar a Sevya si es que estaba durmiendo, la vio recostada encima de la cama, se acercó a su rostro y vio que en el había uno que otro camino creado por las lágrimas...

…que horas antes habían caído por el.

Sentí que alguien me acariciaba el rostro, y enfrente mío encontré a Jared que me miraba con una cara muy dulce, me incorporé en la cama, pero sentí como la colcha se había quedado adherida a mi muñeca por la sangre que se había secado en ellas, pero aun así moví rápido el brazo y solo logre remover la costra que se había formado y hacer que me ardiera un montón, por lo que automáticamente grité y me aferre la muñeca, solté el mini-cuchillo que aun sostenía en la otra, el cual fue a caer en el suelo al lado de Jared, este lo recogió y lo miro sin entender, luego me miro a mi, que intentaba ocultar mi brazo y la mancha que estaba en la colcha desesperadamente.- ¿que le paso a tu muñeca? –me dijo con cara de estar relacionando los elementos y hechos anteriores.

- nada, tan solo me duele como la otra vez –le mentí sin soltarla, pues sentía que unas cuantas gotas de sangre habían manado de las heridas

- ¿pues si no tienes nada me dejas verla? –le dijo amablemente estirando su mano

- la verdad es que no es nada, en serio –le dije nerviosa y me levante de la cama no sin antes dejar un cojín en el lugar de la mancha.

- ¿y esto que significa? –dijo Jared descubriendo la mancha

- yo… en verdad Jared… -no sabía que decirle

- ¡muéstrame tu muñeca! –me ordenó con tono firme, la expresión de sus ojos me asustó por lo que retrocedí – ¡AHORA! –exigió

Me puse a llorar y caí de rodillas al suelo, Jared se arrodillo al frente mío y tomó mi muñeca, de la cual corrían unos pequeños hilos de sangre (aclaración: no es que se haya cortado las venas, lo que pasa es que la herida había cicatrizado pero al remover la costra quedo así).

- ¿porque hiciste esto? –me dijo triste – dime ¿porque lo hiciste?

- yo… -no le dije nada mas

- ven conmigo

Me levantó suavemente y me sentó en la cama, fue al baño en el cual se encontraba un botiquín y sacó unas cuantas cosas, luego de desinfectar las heridas, lo cual dolió un poco pero de mi boca no salió sonido, colocó una venda en ella.

- ¿no es la primera vez que haces esto no? – me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que ahora estaban inundados de tristeza por mi culpa

- no, no es la primera vez –le dije desviando la mirada, no soportaba verlo así

- ¿la primera vez fue cuando comenzó la gira? –me preguntó haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo

- no, fue mucho antes de conocerte –le dije llorando a mas no poder

- ¿pero esa vez también lo hiciste?

- si… Jared lo siento, en verdad, no se que me pasa… yo… yo… intento no estar triste, intento sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero no encuentro otra salida, es lo único que me libera, en verdad lo siento… -me levanté de donde estaba y fui hacia mi maleta y empecé a dejar todas mis cosas dentro de ella – no te mereces a alguien como yo…

Jared no me dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a abrazarme, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo estupida que había sido al realizar todo eso, lo mal que hacía sentir al resto por tener un pequeño alivio yo misma. Jared tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

- no quiero que digas que no eres lo que merezco, no lo digas nunca mas –me dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos –tan solo es una caída y yo te voy a ayudar a salir de ella, nada mas prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer y yo creeré en ti… ¿acaso no vez que a la única que estas lastimando es a ti misma?

- lo prometo… -le respondí sollozando - lo siento… en verdad que no vi otra salida, lo siento mi amor… te amo demasiado no logro verte con otras que no sea yo

- pero tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti ¿Lo sabes?

- si, lo sé, pero a ellas las mirabas distinto, como que las tratabas diferente, era otro cariño muy distinto al que veo cuando me tratas a mi

- obvio que es distinto, porque esa es una actuación, y a ti yo ¡TE AMO!

Dicho eso me beso apasionada y dulcemente, ambos sentíamos en nuestras bocas el sabor de las lágrimas… después de eso nos recostamos en la cama, lo abracé y ahí con sus cuidados y sus caricias me quede dormida.

**.**

**Si les gusta Paramore lean mi nuevo fic:**

**I hate you, I love you.  
**

**.**

**Es mas tierno jared *Ojitos* **

**cierto? les gusta? **

**ajaja esa es una pregunta demás :) **

**espero sus comentarios lectoras 3 **

**Un beso grandote !**

**Bye.**

**.**

**.**


	71. Home

**Capítulo 71 **

.

** Home!**

**.  
**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté relativamente temprano, al menos antes que Jared, me di un baño y me coloqué un chaleco de manga larga para ocultar las heridas que tenía en la muñeca, la cual al caerles agua tibia encima se habían abierto un poco, por lo que les había colocado un momentáneo trozo de venda, le di un beso en la frente a Jared y sin despertarlo salí del hotel y me dirigí a una farmacia, en la cual compre una venda negra y volví a la habitación. Al llegar me di cuenta de que Jar ya había despertado y estaba hablando por teléfono, al verme llegar cortó.

- No te vayas mas sin avisarme –me dijo corriendo a abrazarme

- no me digas que ya estabas llamando a la morgue? –le dije a modo de broma

- la verdad es que casi –me dijo siguiendo el juego –no, la verdad es que estaba llamando a Luth para preguntarle si sabias donde estabas

- aps, pero ya estoy aquí así que no te preocupes –le dije dándole un beso en la nariz

- donde fuiste? –me pregunto con desconfianza

- a comprar una cosa –le dije misteriosa

Fui al baño y saque del botiquín unas cuantas cosas para desinfectar la herida, luego me fui a sentar a la cama y empecé con el procedimiento de limpiarlas, ya que aun tenían un poco de sangre

- déjame que me lave las manos y te ayudo –dijo Jared yendo al baño –no es normal que sangren tanto –me dijo cuando comenzó a limpiar las heridas

- tienes razón, pero ya cicatrizarán –le dije haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el ardor cuando el desinfectante caía sobre ellas

- en verdad que no era necesario que hicieras esto –me dijo mirándome a los ojos

- lo siento, en verdad –le dije no dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos

- ya, esta listo –dijo cuando termino de poner la venda negra alrededor de mi muñeca

- ahora es mejor que te vayas a bañar para que bajemos a desayunar –le dije –que estoy que muero de hambre

Jared se fue a dar una ducha y al poco rato estuvo listo, mientras el se bañaba y vestía yo buscaba cuanta pulsera tuviese por ahí para ponerla y ocultar la venda, la verdad es que se me veía chistoso el brazo con tantas cosas, menos mal que la mayoría de esos adornos eran negros, rojos o plateados, sino parecería payaso, además para ocultar mejor todo, me puse unas cuantas pulseras también en el otro brazo, también me cambié la polera que andaba trayendo por una sin mangas

- bajemos? –le dije cuando termine con esa tarea

- si, estoy listo –se acercó y me besó apasionadamente

- en verdad quieres bajar? –le pregunte

- la verdad es que no, pero tenemos que hacerlo –dijo y continuó besándome

Luego de unos minutos entre que nos quedábamos en la habitación o salíamos, al fin bajamos a tomar desayuno y nos encontramos con que los chicos ya estaban sentados en una mesa

- buenos días! –los salude con una sonrisa

- buenos días Sev –me dijo Luth –veo que amaneciste mejor

- si, la verdad es que sí

- creo que te hizo bien dormir todo lo que dormiste –dijo Tomo –por lo que me dijo Luth te quedaste

dormida un poco después de que llegaron

- si, este dormir pero… -no sabía si decirles o no lo del incidente de las muñecas

- pero se despertó cuando llegue yo –salvó Jared

Pedimos lo que nos íbamos a servir y mientras lo traían con los chicos conversábamos

- que lindas las pulseras que tienes Sev –me dijo Luth mirándome con desconfianza

- si, la verdad es que no me decidí por cual ponerme así que me las puse todas –le dije nerviosa mostrándole ambos brazos

- esa de ahí no es… -dijo tratando de recordar –la que te regale para ese cumpleaños que celebramos en la playa? –me preguntó

- si, es esa misma –le respondí

- cual de todas es? –preguntó Shann curioso

- esa que tiene en la muñeca derecha –dijo Luth mira, me tomó el brazo bruscamente

- ay! –grite pues era el que tenía los cortes –que bruta que eres Luth!

- pero si tan solo te toqué la muñeca –me soltó –que escondes Sev?

- na.. nada que iba a esconder? –le respondí con una pregunta

- tu muy bien sa…

- me acabo de acordar que ya es tarde para eso que teníamos que hacer! –dijo Jared saltando de la silla –vamos mi amor? –me dijo interrumpiendo a Luth

- que… que cosa? –dije sin entender

- lo que te dije antes de salir de la habitación –me dijo guiñándome un ojo, ahí en ese minuto comprendí que era para salvarme de la situación

- oh! Lo siento se me había olvidado –le dije siguiendo el juego –vamos sino nos jodemos… ciao chicos, nos vemos luego

- adiós! –dijeron sin entender nada

Jared me tomó de la mano y salimos del hotel sin un rumbo fijo, nada mas caminando de la mano por las calles de la ciudad.

- gracias por esa salvada, en verdad que no sabia que decirle –le dije a Jared

- lo hice solo porque no quiero que se enoje contigo por lo que te haces –me dijo sin mirarme

- estas enojado? –le pregunte triste

- no, nada mas que yo no te veía haciendo estas cosas –me dijo

- si supieras –dije en tono bajo

- que dijiste?

- nada… -me miro con cara extraña –bueno, lo que pasa es que… es una larga historia y no creo que quieras escucharla

- para escucharte tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –me dijo dandome un pequeño beso

- que te parece si nos vamos a sentar por ahí, a un parque quizas? –le invité

- me parece bien, y ahí me cuentas, vale? –me dijo con una carita a la que no le pude decir que no

Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos a conversar, bueno la verdad es que era un monólogo porque Jared tan solo se limitaba a escuchar mi historia, de cuando había caído por primera vez en eso de cortarme por culpa de Ethan y lo mal que estuve cuando me fue infiel con una modelito.

- y esa es toda la historia –dije finalizando

- bueno, no se que decir –dijo Jared

- no es necesario que digas nada, la verdad es que siempre he sabido que esta mal, pero por razones que ni yo misma me explico lo hago igual –le dije con una lágrima cayendo de mis ojos

- no quiero que estés triste –me abrazó –ahora se que no lo harás mas

- si, porque te lo prometí

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, en los cuales ambos nos perdimos en las profundidades de la mirada del otro, nos acercamos poco a poco y nos besamos lentamente, ese beso se prolongo por un largo rato

- estaba pensando –me dijo al separarse –de que podríamos volver a casa unos días, pues el próximo concierto es en como unas dos semanas mas

- sería fantástico, así veo si es que mi hermana volvió de viaje

- Kate o Liz? –me preguntó

- Kate, Liz es la que vive lejos –le explique

Cuando nos devolvíamos al hotel vimos que alguien nos seguía con una cámara, y que unos cuantos reporteros estaban apostados en la salida del hotel

- si quieres podemos volver cuando ya no estén –me dijo Jared deteniéndose sabiendo que yo no quería que lo nuestro fuese público

- sabes que? Ya me aburrí de ocultarme de todos, quiero que sepan lo feliz que soy contigo –le dije sonriendo

- me lo estas diciendo en serio? –me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin poder creerlo

- si, tan en serio por como que me llamo Petronila –le dije molestándolo

- jajaja – se rió – te amo!

- yo te amo mas! –le dije

Caminamos y entremedio de flashes y preguntas entramos al hotel, era extraño sentirse tan acosada, pero era hora de que lo enfrentara, era hora de que supieran que era la novia de Jared Leto. Subimos a ver a los chicos a contarles la noticia de que nos íbamos a casa unos días, la cual todos recibieron con mucha alegría, era necesario estar aunque fuesen unos días tranquilos en su propia casa… hogar dulce hogar!

**.**

**.**

**I'm so sorry por no actualizar :( **

**se me había olvidado ! (A)**


	72. My Little sister

.

**Capítulo 72 **

.

** My Little Sister!**

**.  
**

Por primera vez desde que salía con Jared que me tocaba bajarme de un avión a su lado, y la verdad es que fue agobiante, pasar entre tantas fans, cámaras y preguntas marea a cualquiera, así que como comprenderán fue un alivio cuando al fin pude tirarme en mi cama, la cual hace mil años que no usaba.

- mala idea la de pasar contigo delante de tantas cámaras –le dije a Jared con los ojos cerrados recostada en mi cama

- porque mala idea? –me pregunto triste sentándose a mi lado

- porque una que casi me quedo ciega y dos que deja agotada pasar por entremedio de todo aquello

–le dije abriendo los ojos

- no tiene nada bueno? –me pregunto haciendo un puchero

- si… que estoy contigo, que eres solo mío!

Me abalancé sobre Jared sin previo aviso y comencé a besarlo con desesperación, hace días que no estábamos juntos, y la verdad es que a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, deseaba que me hiciera suya una vez mas. Me encontraba sentada encima de él besándolo y comencé poco a poco a sacarle la camisa, mientras el pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, de un momento a otro me tomo de la cintura y quedo el encima mío, y así estuvimos hasta quedarnos sin ropa, para luego desatar todo ese deseo que teníamos acumulado por tanto tiempo, cuando ambos llegamos al clímax nos quedamos recostados, tapados solo con las sabanas y pronto nos dormimos.

Luth se había ido al departamento de Tomo al llegar a la ciudad y luego de que junto con Matt los tres entraran las maletas (las de los chicos, Luth las había mandado con Sevya a casa) se sentaron a tomar un café en la mesa de la cocina

- es bueno estar de vuelta en casa –dijo Matt

- si, ya era hora de que tuviésemos un pequeño descanso –respondió Tomo

- la verdad es que a mi las giras me encanta, se conoce tantas cosas –dijo Luth tomando un poco de café

- lo mejor es que al fin Sevya se decidió a hacer publico su romance con Jared –dijo Tomo

- si, aunque a decir verdad yo creo que ese era un secreto a gritos –aportó Luth

- pero a pesar de eso –intervino Matt –creo que ambos se sentirán más unidos, ya que desde ahora compartirán mas cosas juntos

- lo que espero –dijo Luth pensante –es que Sev pueda lidiar con todo eso de los rumores publicidades, cámaras, fans y cosas

- si, es verdad, ella es como muy sensible a veces –dijo Matt

- eso es ahora, antes era la mujer mas fría del mundo, nada le afectaba… -dijo Luth –pero antes era más feliz

- estas insinuando que esta triste con Jared? –preguntó Tomo

- no, lo que estoy diciendo viene desde mucho antes que Jared – se explicó Luth –lo que pasa es que ella se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos luego de su relación con Ethan, y el la hizo sufrir demasiado… solo espero que esta vez no pase lo mismo, pero sinceramente pienso que le cuesta demasiado creer en alguien, ya ven lo mal que se puso con lo del video

- si, pero Jared la ama –dijo Matt

- eso es lo importante –aseguro Tomo

- si, pero lo mas importante es que ella lo crea, y espero que lo haga, porque se nota que ambos se quieren mucho y que Jared se preocupa por ella… pero no se si lo hará cuando se de cuenta de las cosas que hace –esto ultimo Luth lo dijo mas como para ella misma

- a que te refieres con eso? –le preguntó Matt

- a nada… tonteras mías –dijo Luth nerviosa tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible

- creo que tu sabes algo que nosotros no –le dijo Tomo mirándola fijamente

- na… nada! Que voy a saber yo? –dijo Luth

- bueno, si no nos quieres contar es por algo –dijo Matt  
- si, lo que quiere decir que no es problema nuestro –sentencio Tomo

Siguieron conversando un rato mas hasta que se fueron a dormir, esa noche Luth se quedo con Tomo.

Ya llevábamos un par de días en nuestra casa, como siempre los chicos estaban ensayando, es que estos hombres no se tomaban ni un descanso

- estoy que me derrito! –le grite a Luth desde mi salita de escritura

- ven al living, parece que esta mas fresco –me dijo

Obedientemente salí de mi pequeño cuartito inspirador y me tire en el sillón del lado de Luth, estaba llegándonos una pequeña brisa del ventilador que estaba en una de las esquinas del living

- me tomaria un helado de chocolate –dijo Luth sobándose el estómago

- puag! No me gusta el helado –le dije con asco – pero me tomaría tres litros de Pepsi

Así cada una nos quedamos pensando en lo que queríamos comer, ya que no lo teníamos en la casa y nos daba flojera salir de la casa para ir a comprar, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre

- anda a abrir tu –le dije a Luth

- no quiero, me da lata moverme –me dijo

- ahhh no seas mala onda, anda pos! –le roge

- no me pongas ese tonito que no me pienso mover –me dijo rotundamente

No me quedo otra que moverme del sillón e ir a la puerta, el timbre sonaba insistentemente, esperaba que fuese alguien importante y no solo un vendedor puerta a puerta, pareciera que le pedía permiso a un pie para mover el otro y al fin luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegue a la puerta y la abrí

- SEV –grito mi hermana, era la que acaba de llegar

- Ka… Kate? –dije sabiendo que era ella pero no creyendo que estuviese ahí

- si, quien mas que yo podría ser? –me preguntó con una sonrisa

- no, es que no creí que vinieras, me tomaste por sorpresa –le dije

- bueno, es que quise venir a verte y les traje unas cositas… -retrocedió un poco y tomó sin mentir unas 20 bolsas –traje unas cuantas cosillas para comer

Con Luth la ayudamos a entrar las cosas, dentro de las cuales había helado de todos los sabores, bebidas, galletas, chocolates, palomitas de maíz y muchas cosas más

- creo que no va a ser suficiente –dijo mirando todo el cargamento

- crees que somos cerdos o que para comer tanto? –le dijo Luth riendo

- no, es que lo que pasa es que tengo un poquito de hambre –dijo mirando las galletas peligrosamente

- buscare unas fuentes para poner las cosas y preparare café –les dije

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando y comiendo las cosas que había traído mi hermanita, en verdad que la extrañaba mucho, hace siglos que no la veía

- así que son las novias de Jared Leto y Tomo Milicevic? –nos dijo sorprendida

- si, la verdad es que hace tiempo que les conté a papá y mamá, esa vez que te habías ido de vacaciones –le explique

- si, algo me contaron ellos –dijo viendo la tele

- por lo que nos has contado piensas buscarte un depa por la ciudad? –le pregunto Luth

- esa es la idea, pero no lo sé aun –dijo medio indecisa

- tengo una idea –salté de repente –si es que a Luth no le molesta

- que idea¿? –me preguntaron ambas

- lo que pasa es que a nosotras la casa se nos hace bastante pequeña, cuando vienen los chicos y

eso, así que…

- así que? –me apresuraba Luth

- podríamos comprar una casa mas grande para vivir las tres, y que tuviese mas piezas por si vienen invitados, que sea mas fresca, una sala de escritura mas grande, algo asi –dije con una gran sonrisa

- me parece perfecto –dijo Luth

- en serio chicas que harían eso por mi? –dijo Kate emocionada

- obvio, pues eres mi hermana –la abracé

- y es como si fueses mi hermana también – dijo Luth lanzándose encima de nosotros

Estábamos riéndonos a mandíbula batiente cuando suena el timbre, Luth se levantó y fue a abrir, eran los chicos

- hola mi amor! –la saludo Tomo dándola un beso y un gran abrazo

- hola mi Tomin, hola chicos! –saludo Luth a los demás

- esta Sev? –preguntó Jared dándole un beso en la mejilla

- si, esta con Kate en el sillón –explicó Luth

- con su hermana? –preguntó Shann entrando

- si, ella misma

- hola Luth –la saludo Matt con un gran beso en la mejilla

- hola Matt! –lo abrazó

Los chicos entraron, a Jared yo lo presenté a mi hermana, la cual se puso muy nerviosa al tener a todos los chicos así delante de ella, pero al poco rato la paranoia paso.

- que les parece si vamos a cenar para celebrar que las hermanas se juntaron? –dijo Jared

- es mi idea o andas buscando un pretexto para celebrar algo? –le dije entretenida

- puede ser –me dijo con cara de pillin

- me parece una idea genial –dijo Luth

- si, estaría entretenido, así nos conocemos más –dijo Kate

- además Sev, déjame decirte que tu hermana es muy simpática –dijo Shann

- y hermosa –dijo Matt

- cuidadito Matt, que es mi cuñada! –lo frenó en broma Jared

Todos nos pusimos a reír, al poco rato nos fuimos al restaurante y nos pusimos a contar todo lo que había pasado en la gira y esas cosas, por lo que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, obviamente, como siempre, omitiendo partes que no podían ser contadas a viva voz. Luego de un par de horas cada uno se fue a su casa

- esta noche me quedaré con Tomo para que así Kate este en mi cuarto –dijo Luth

- no Luth, yo me arreglo en el sofá, en verdad mi intención no es molestarte –dijo Kate nerviosa

- créeme que para ella no es ninguna molestia –le dije al oído a mi pequeñita hermana

- no se hable mas, Luth se va a mi depa –dijo Tomo zanjando el tema

Tomo, Matt y Luth se fueron al departamento, mientras que Shann y Jared nos fueron a dejar a mi y a mi hermana a la casa

- nos vemos mañana mi amor! –me dijo despidiéndose Jared

- no se aún –le dije sin más

- porque? –quiso saber

- se me había olvidado contarte –le dije dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- contarme que? –me dijo levantando una ceja

- lo que pasa es que mañana con Kate y Luth vamos a ir a ver unas casas, porque mi hermanita se vendrá a vivir conmigo –dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Kate que iba caminando cerca de mí

- bueno, pero me avisas, que me encantaría acompañarte –Jared me dio un largo y tierno beso - adiós Kate –le dio un beso en la mejilla –un gusto conocerte

- el gusto ha sido completamente mío –dijo Kate

- adiós Kate, Sev! –dijo Shann con un gesto de manos

- hasta luego Shann –dijo Kate

- ciao chicos! –dije

Entramos a casa con mi hermanita y pronto cada una se quedo dormida, nos esperaba un largo día mañana, pero lo bueno es que al fin y al cabo nos íbamos a vivir juntas y ya no nos íbamos a separar por tanto tiempo como antes.


	73. Find a place

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 73 **

**.**

**Find a Place!**

**.**

**.  
**

- no me gusta esta casa –me dijo Kate al oído.

- es la sexta que vemos, y no te ha gustado ninguna –le dije ya cansada.

- es que en verdad tiene como un aura extraña –nos dijo Luth en un susurro.

- ¿sabían que ambas me van a volver loca? –le dije.

- nada más tenemos que encontrar una casa que nos acomode a las tres –dijo Kate.

- bueno, no se hable más, vamos a otro lado –le dije a ambas para que no se armara una polémica.

Fui a pedir a quien nos estaba mostrando las casas que nos llevara a otro lugar, así nos habíamos pasado toda la mañana, y si no era Luth que no le gustaba era a Kate, pero no se podían poner de acuerdo, lo que es yo estaba neutral, con que fue amplia, linda y en un buen sector estaba bien, y todas las que habíamos visto cumplían con esos requisitos.

Cuando estábamos por ver la casa número 11 sonó mi celular, era Jared.

- ¿Hola? –contesté cansada.

- ¿estás bien amor? Te noto cansada… ¿dónde estás? –me dijo Jared.

- Estoy cansada, he pasado toda la mañana viendo casas con estas locas, y no les gusta ninguna –dije medio desesperada.

- Tranquila amor, ya encontraran la indicada –me tranquilizó – ¿cuantas han visto?

- Esta es la 11.

- Yo estaría igual que tú en ese caso.

- Si, algo me quieres decir… así que más tarde hablamos, cuando vuelva a casa te llamo, o te paso a ver… ¿vas a estar en el departamento? –le pregunte.

- Si, voy a descansar un rato, ya que los ensayos han estado agotadores –me dijo.

- Ok, entonces cuando termine aquí te paso a ver.

- Esta bien, ¡te amo!

- yo te amo mas…

- no digo nada, nada más para que no se arme una discusión sin fin, nada más que yo te amo mas –que pillo que era.

- No, yo más, pero me despido, después seguimos con esto.

- ¡adiós!

Corté y me fui donde las chicas que ya morían de tantas señas que me hacían, fue cosa de poner un pie en la casa y saber que no les había gustado, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustaba, era como deprimente, sin vida, todas las paredes blancas y no sé, era extraña, así que le dije que mejor siguiéramos viendo.

- creo que es inútil –dijo Luth cuando íbamos camino a ver la casa 17 –ninguna nos ha gustado.

- yo ya di la batalla perdida hace bastante rato –les dije.

- yo tengo hambre, ¿no podemos seguir después? –Pregunto Kate.

- miren –les dije – vemos esta y si…

No pude seguir hablando, habíamos llegado a una casa que tenía un gran antejardín adornado con unas pequeñas flores por aquí y por allá, y la forma de la casa era hermosa, con grandes ventanales y de dos pisos, luminosa y en un buen barrio, pensé para mi misma que si ya no les gustaba esa no podríamos encontrar nada mejor.

- ¡wow! –fueron las palabras de Kate al verla.

- algo me dice que esta es la indicada –dijo Luth con los ojos brillantes.

- ya era hora de que ambas estuviesen de acuerdo –dije aliviada.

- pero falta ver el interior –dijo Luth.

- me tenías que matar la felicidad de alguna manera ¿no? –le dije haciéndome la enojada.

- pero es la verdad –acotó Kate.

Nos bajamos del coche y seguimos al vendedor al interior de la casa, de entrada estaba el living que tenía chimenea, un pequeño bar lo separaba del comedor, el cual estaba al frente de la cocina, también había un baño abajo y una sala que podría ocupar muy bien como mi lugar de creación, subimos al segundo piso y había una especie de hall donde se podían poner unos cuantos sillones, el cual daba paso a cuatro puertas, las cuales eran las habitaciones, todas del mismo tamaño y con su respectivo baño.

- creo que este es el lugar –les dije sin poder contenerme.

- a mí me parece genial –dijo Kate impresionada.

- no podría ser mejor –dijo Luth.

Fuimos al living de la casa y conversamos de los preciosos, el cual era bastante bueno considerando el lugar en el que estaba la casa y la amplitud de la misma, dividimos en valor total en tres para cada una ser parte de la compra, Luth entregó un cheque que le había pasado su padre por el tercio que le correspondía y yo entregue uno con los dos tercios restantes, ya que a mi hermana y a mi nuestros padres nos pagaron la adquisición.

- un muy buen negocio –nos dijo el vendedor.

- si, en verdad valió la pena ver tantas casas –le dije.

- pueden mudarse cuando quieran, aquí están las llaves –dijo entregándomelas.

- muchas gracias –dijo Kate.

- el único que tiene que agradecer aquí soy yo –dijo el vendedor –un placer, adiós!

- ¡Adiós! –dijimos las tres.

Dimos unas vueltas más por aquí y por allá, y después nos fuimos a nuestra casita, o al menos la que era hasta que nos cambiáramos.

- ¿me puedes dejar en casa de Jared? –le dije a Luth que iba conduciendo.

- ¿no vas a ir a casa? –me dijo Kate con cara de pena.

- no lo sé aun, pero en una de esas me quedo con Jar y tú te quedas en mi habitación –le dije.

- bueno –me dijo y volvió a mirar por la ventana –nada más que llegando me como algo, estoy que muero de hambre.

- ¿le puedes preparar algo de comer? –le pregunte a Luth.

- claro, ahí nos las arreglamos nosotros –me dijo.

- ya, ahora me quedo más tranquila.

Luth y Kate me dejaron en las afueras del edificio de Jared y yo subí y toqué el timbre.

- Hola Sev –me saludo Shannon que fue quien me abrió la puerta.  
- Hola Shann –le dije dándole un abrazo.

- se nota que estas cansada, Jared me contó que no encontraban casa –me dijo mientras me dejaba pasar y nos sentábamos en los sillones.

- pues al fin la encontramos –le conté del lugar y cómo era –además no queda muy lejos de aquí.

- sí, es verdad… Jared está en la pieza durmiendo, pasa a verlo si quieres.

- gracias.

Me fui a la pieza de Jar y entre lenta y silenciosamente para no despertarlo, se veía tan tierno y hermoso ahí durmiendo como un ángel, que no pude evitar quedarme embobada mirándolo un buen rato, hasta que decidí ir y acostarme a su lado, quedando enfrente de él, lo malo es que se despertó al yo acomodarme en la cama.

- hola amorcito –le dije dándole un pequeño beso y acariciando su rostro.

- mi pequeña escritora –dijo abrazándome – ¿estás muy cansada?

- bastante, pero créeme que valió la pena el recorrer la ciudad entera buscando una casa.

- me alegro… ¿quieres comer algo?

- no, la verdad es que tan solo quiero dormir.

- está bien, entonces a dormir se ha dicho.

Jared me acercó más a su cuerpo y entre sus brazos me dormí, y es que el buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir con mi mejor amiga y mi hermana me había dejado agotada.

A los dos días de lo acontecido anteriormente ya nos encontrábamos instaladas en nuestro nuevo hogar, la verdad es que no había sido tan difícil, ya que mi padre y el de Luth habían enviado a unos cuantos de sus trabajadores para que nos ayudaran y nos dejaran todo en el lugar que queríamos de nuestra nueva casa, por lo que tan solo tuvimos que dirigir, y comprar unas cuantas cosas para la pieza de Kate, ya que ella tenía que comprar su cama, muebles y eso, pero ya estaba todo listo y en su lugar, por lo que decidimos hacer una cena de inauguración, en la que invitamos a los chicos.

- ¡por nuestro nuevo hogar! –Dijo Kate.

- ¡porque viviré con mis mejores amigas! –Dijo Luth.

- porque… al fin encontramos el lugar perfecto, después de que casi me vuelven loca –dije yo.

Todos rieron y nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la cena, la cual principalmente constaba de muchas ensaladas, pescado y acompañamientos varios.

- esto ha quedado espectacular –dijo Matt.

- si chicas, debo felicitarlas por lo bien que cocinan –dijo Shann.

- la verdad es que solo cocino Sev –dijo Luth.

- si, porque con Luth solo sabemos hacer pastas –dijo Kate.

- no sean tan malas con ustedes mismas –les dije un poco avergonzada.

- te felicito Sev, esto esta espectacular –dijo Tomo.

- y debes creerle, que él entiende de esto –dijo Luth.

- te ganaste a la mujer perfecta hermanito –le dijo Shann a Jared.

- yo sabía que era perfecta desde que la vi –dijo Jared dándome un beso en la mejilla – está más que buena la comida, mejor que en cualquier restaurante.

- ¡basta! Que me voy a poner roja –dije en broma.

Terminada la cena los chicos se fueron a su casa, cuando estábamos con las chicas terminando de ordenar la cocina a Luth le comienza a sonar el celular, el cual fue a buscar.

- ¿Hola? –Preguntó extrañada – si con ella… ¡no puede ser! –Dijo alarmada – ¿cuando? Si, ese proyecto lo comencé yo, si… lo pensare… bueno, ese día le daré mi respuesta…. Adiós. –colgó.

- ¿quién era? –preguntó Kate.

- ¿qué paso? Se te nota alarmada –le dije.

- lo que pasa es que me estaban llamando de mi universidad.

- ¿y porque? –Quiso saber Kate.

- porque se quemó uno de los edificios en donde estaban guardados los mayores proyectos científicos del país, y bueno yo trabaje en uno de esos proyectos.

- ¿y fue mucha la perdida? –le pregunte.

- total.

- OH, Que terrible –dije sentándome en una silla.

- ¿y para que te llamaban? –preguntó Kate.

- es que quieren que trabaje con ellos para poner en marcha el proyecto, al menos para empezarlo, ya que yo fui una de las pioneras y de las pocas que sabe de dónde se obtuvieron los primeros resultados –nos explicó Luth.

- ¿y qué vas a hacer? La gira se retoma en un par de días –le recordé.

- sí, lo sé –dijo confundida –aun no sé qué haré, pero esperan mi respuesta a más tardar pasado mañana.

- tienes que pensarlo muy bien –dijo Kate.

- de igual forma me prepararé para el viaje, pero no quiero que le digan nada a los chicos aun –nos pidió.

- ni una palabra –dijimos con Kate.

Luego de esa pequeña charla terminamos de ordenar las cosas y nos fuimos a dormir, me tenía intrigada lo que decidiera Luth, pero más aún la reacción de Tomo con respecto a lo que ella eligiese.

**.**

**.**

**Estoy creando un nuevo fic de 30stm,**

**pero tengo planeado subirla cuando termine esta...**

**así que me apresuraré...**

**Un beso ! **

**y una vez más...mis disculpas por no actualizar antes ! **

**cuando pasen algunos días solo recuerdenme por que simplemente a veces se me olvida xD **

**Adiós! **


	74. Decisions

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 74**

_Decisions!_

**.**

**.**

Cuando uno quiere que los días pasen lentamente, estos se vuelven en contra de uno y lo hacen a la velocidad de la luz, así fueron el par de días antes de irnos a retomar la gira, yo estaba preocupada por Luth, es que habías estado muy callada y distante, de hecho ni siquiera había estado tanto tiempo con Tomo, lo cual a él también le extraño.

- ¿sabes que le pasa a Luth? –Me preguntó la noche anterior a irnos.

- tiene mucho en que pensar –le dije sin querer hablar más.

- ¿pensar sobre qué? –Me dijo preocupado – ¿hay alguien más?

- no soy la persona indicada para decirte que es lo que pasa, pero no te preocupes, que no hay personas de por medio, es algo que ella tiene que decidir –le dije y me fui a otro lado a buscar a Jared, no quería hablar más del tema.

Esa noche por una razón que aún no me explico no podía dormir, estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar a la otra mañana, y para más Luth no daba ni señas de querer decidirse sobre qué hacer, es como si estuviese esperando que le ofrecieran clonarse. No aguante más el darme vueltas en la cama, por lo que fui a ver si es que Luth estaba despierta, necesitaba hablar con ella, entre en su habitación lentamente y me di cuenta de que estaba despierta.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas hora? –me dijo al verme entrar, estaba ordenando la maleta.

- es que no podía dormir, estoy muy preocupada porque decidirás –le dije observándola.

- todavía no sé qué hacer, pero por si acaso estoy ordenando la maleta.

- ¿nos vamos mañana temprano y aún no sabes? –le pregunte sorprendida.

- créeme que para mañana tendré mi respuesta –me dijo cerrando la maleta.

- bueno, nada más espero que lo hables con Tomo, está preocupado –le dije.

- lo sé –dijo triste –nada más espero no lastimarlo.

- créeme que espero lo mismo –volví a mi habitación.

Me desperté temprano al día siguiente, ya que no había dormido mucho, me bañe y fui a ver si es que Luth se había despertado, pero aún seguía dormida, luego fui a ver a Kate, a la cual desperté para despedirme.

- hermanita me voy –le dije tocándole el hombro.

- ¿qué? ¿Dónde? –me dijo medio dormida.

- me estoy yendo a la casa de Jared –le conteste.

- ¿y a qué hora vuelves? –me dijo despistada.

- Kate, me voy a la gira, vuelvo en un par de meses.

- ya, te espero –se dio vuelta y volvió a dormir, hasta que su cabeza proceso la información – ¡NO! ¡No te vayas!

- hermanita tu sabias que me iba –le dije sentándome en su cama.

- ¿volverás cierto? –me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- obvio que volveré, no te dejaré mucho tiempo sola aquí –la abracé.

- esperare a que vuelvas –no me soltaba del abrazo.

- nos vemos querida hermanita –le besé la frente – ¡te quiero mucho! Cuida a papá, mamá y Liz.

- lo haré y yo te quiero mas –se recostó en la cama y siguió durmiendo.

Tomé mi maleta y llamé a un taxi para irme al departamento de Jared, llegue y subí rápidamente.

- ¡hola mi amor! –Dijo Jared abriendo la puerta.

- ¡hola Jared! –Le di un dulce beso.

- tan temprano que llegas –me dijo mientras entraba.

- es que ya no aguantaba más sin verte – confesé.

- que bella eres –me beso otra vez y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Luth viene más tarde? –Me pregunto.

- la verdad es que no se si Luth venga –le dije triste.

- ¿porque? ¿Pelearon? ¿Peleo con Tomo?

- no, lo que pasa es que… -le conté sobre la propuesta de trabajo.

- ¿y aún no sabe lo que hará? –Me dijo sobresaltado.

- no, y debo decir que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

- no te preocupes hasta que no sepamos qué es lo que va a hacer –me dijo.

Luth se despertó lentamente y se fue a bañar, ya había tomado la decisión de que era lo que iba a hacer, esperaba que fuese lo correcto.

Tomo estaba en su departamento, había quedado de ir a buscar a Luth a la casa para ayudarla con las maletas, por lo que fue a la casa de ella.

- ¡hola amor! –le dijo cuando Luth le abrió la puerta.

- hola –le dijo Luth triste.

- ¿qué pasa mi niña? –Le pregunto Tomo.

- necesito que hablemos –le dijo Luth.

- aquí estoy… te escucho.

- mejor sentémonos.

Ambos fueron y se sentaron en el living, Tomo buscaba la mirada de Luth, pero ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, sin intenciones de levantarla.

- que es lo que pasa –dijo Tomo sin poder esperar mas –hace días que estas extraña, y quiero saber la razón.

- lo que pasa es que el otro día me llamaron de mi ex universidad, en la que ocurrió un incendio en el instituto en el cual yo estudiaba y muchos de los proyectos que ahí se realizaban se perdieron…

- ¿y que tiene que ver eso contigo? –le interrumpió Tomo

- es que me ofrecieron trabajar en uno de los proyectos que se perdió, para el cual yo realice mi tesis, y es de vital importancia que yo participe –le dijo triste.

- eso… eso ¿qué significa? ¿Ya aceptaste? –le preguntó sin expresión.

- significa que debo quedarme un par de meses para trabajar en ese proyecto, y acepte un poco antes de que vinieras…

- ¿entonces no iras a la gira conmigo? –Dijo dolido.

- no puedo, en verdad esta es una oportunidad que esta…

- ¿prefieres quedarte con tu trabajo que conmigo?

- Tomo entiende que yo te amo, pero esto…

- si me amaras irías conmigo, o al menos me lo hubieses comunicado antes –le interrumpió enojado.

- amor, yo te amo.

- no, con esto me doy cuenta de que hay muchas cosas más importantes que yo en tu vida–dijo Tomo cortante.

- no es para que nos separemos por siempre, es solo un tiempo y…

- no, ya decidiste, lo que quiere decir que lo de nosotros llego hasta aquí.

- Tomo no me digas eso, por favor, dime que no es cierto…

- es la verdad, no quiero esperarte, ni que me esperes, eso no resulta… si nos separamos ahora nos separamos definitivamente –dijo con pena pero firme.

- pensé… que me entenderías –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Luth – pero veo que me equivoque, no eras tan perfecto como pensaba.

- nadie es perfecto –dijo dolido –es mejor que me vaya.

Tomo salió de la casa cerrado con fuerza la puerta, Luth estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el sillón, esperaba que su decisión hubiese sido la indicada.

Kate había observado toda la escena desde lo alto de la escalera y al ver que Tomo se iba fue a ver a Luth, a apoyarla en ese momento, ya que la persona que más quería en el mundo no la había entendido.

Con Jared, Shann y Matt ya estábamos listos esperando a que llegara Tomo y Luth con sus maletas para irnos al aeropuerto, cuando sentimos que alguien toca el timbre con desesperación.

- voy a ver quién es –dijo Matt –lo más probable es que sea Tomo.

Abrió la puerta y vio que Tomo venía solo y con una cara de enojado que llegaba a dar miedo.

- ¡¿ya nos vamos! –Fue lo que dijo al llegar, ni siquiera saludó.

- ¿dónde está Luth? –Pregunto Shann

- ella no viene… -dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza – ¿ya nos vamos?

Nadie supo que decir, Shann y Matt no se explicaban la razón de lo ocurrido, en cambio con Jared sabíamos muy bien el motivo, por lo que decidí llamar a casa para ver cómo estaba Luth.

- ¿Hola? –Contesto Kate.

- ¡mi niña! –Le dije.

- ¿Sev?

- sí, soy yo… ¿cómo esta Luth?

- está llorando a mas no poder, por lo que parece terminó con Tomo.

- ¡oh dios! ¿Me la puedes pasar?

- si claro –dijo Kate poniendo a Luth al teléfono.

- amiga –me dijo Luth – el no entendió mi elección.

- me di cuenta… en serio que no puedo dejarte sola, le diré a Jared que no iré con él, me necesitas ahora así que…

- no Sev… -me interrumpió –tienes que ir, en verdad estaré bien… Kate me cuidara.

- ¿estas segura amiga? –le pregunte.

- sí, más que segura –me dijo en tono convincente.

- espero que no me arrepienta de esto –le dije.

- no lo harás... te quiero amiga y gracias por preocuparte… Adiós –se despidió.

- ¿Sev? –Me dijo Kate – ¿estas ahí?

- si hermanita… ¿cuidas a Luth vale? Espero volver pronto… ¡te quiero!

- ¡yo te quiero más!

Cerré el teléfono sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, tenía la impresión de q algo saldría mal de todo esto. Me fui con los chicos al aeropuerto y comenzamos la gira, sería extraño estar sin mi mejor amiga, pero había sido decisión de ella y todos debíamos acatarla de buena forma.

**.**

**.**

**Tomo no entendió a Luth...quizá que podrá ocurrir...**


	75. Without you!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 75 **

_Without you!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando ya me encontraba sentada en el avión, es que encontraba que sería tan difícil pasar por todo lo de una gira sin tener a mi gran amiga al lado, sin hacer una que otra locura con ella, me puse a recordar de cuando habíamos encontrado a Monse en el concierto.

- ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Jared tomando mi cara.

- este… -no quería mentirle –es extraño que Luth no esté aquí, desde que nos fuimos a vivir juntas no nos hemos separado más de un par de días, es extraño no tenerla al lado.

- si, es verdad, es como raro no verla junto a ti –dijo Jared.

- pero yo no debo estar tan mal como Tomo –dije observando a la fila de enfrente que era donde él estaba sentado.

- no ha querido hablar con nadie, le hace mal guardarse todo eso –dijo preocupado Jared.

- ya se le pasara, y vera que es una tontera por lo que se pelearon, pero ya no se puede volver el tiempo atrás, y debe aceptar la situación –dije triste.

- es mejor que no nos involucremos en esto –dijo Jared –sino saldremos perjudicados.

- tienes razón –me apoye en su hombro –no dormí casi nada anoche.

- estabas muy preocupada por lo de Luth ¿cierto? –quiso saber Jared.

- sí, me dio vueltas por la cabeza toda la noche.

- intenta descansar un poco antes de que lleguemos –me pidió.

- está bien –me acomodé más en su hombro y me dormí.

Luth ya estaba más calmada sentada en el sillón, recibiendo un té que le había preparado Kate para que se relajase.

- todo va a estar bien –le decía Kate sentándose a su lado.

- no, Tomo no me entendió, es un egoísta –dijo Luth.

- lo que pasa es que lo tomaste muy de sorpresa, deberías haber decidido todo antes.

- es que tenía miedo de que pasara esto.

- pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, ya paso y lo importante es que salgas adelante y que te dispongas a hacer bien tu trabajo –dijo Kate sabiamente.

- tienes razón Kate, es lo que tengo que hacer.

Luth se terminó de tomar el té de un sorbo, se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y fue a arreglarse, era hora de que empezara cuanto antes su trabajo, debía ocupar su mente en otra cosa para no pensar en Tomo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, yo no tenía muy buena cara como para estar en frente de las cámaras, pero ahora sí que no tenía de otra, no tenía con quien pasar después o antes de los chicos, y tampoco podía cambiar de opinión sobre lo que le había dicho a Jared la última vez, de que no me quería separar más de él, pero aún no salíamos, algo esperábamos.

- ¿qué pasa que no nos vamos? –pregunté.

- lo que pasa es que alguien se nos va a unir a la girar desde aquí –dijo Shann.

- ¿y quién sería? –preguntó Tomo, hablando por primera vez desde que salimos de casa.

No hizo falta que respondieran, ya que se veía venir a una chica con una gran maleta en nuestra dirección, la cual al verme apuro el paso y llegó casi corriendo a abrazarme.

- ¡Sev! –me abrazó Monse.

- Monse ¿qué haces aquí? –le dije medio ahogada con su abrazo.

- lo que pasa es que Shann me invitó a pasar la gira con ustedes –dijo emocionada.

- entonces creo que lo mejor es que lo vayas a saludar a él –le dije en voz baja para que solo ella me escuchara –aquí yo tengo que pasar a segundo plano.

- es verdad, gracias por el consejo.

Me soltó de mi abrazó y se le tiró al cuello a Shann, por lo visto las constantes llamadas telefónicas habían logrado una gran comunicación entre ellos.

- ¡bienvenida! –le dijo Shann dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡muchas gracias por esto! –le dijo Monse

- no es nada, además es mucho más valiosa tu presencia.

Monse saludo a los demás y al fin salimos del aeropuerto, era muy chistoso ver la cara que ella ponía cuando salimos entre medio de todos quienes estaban esperando a los chicos a la salida del aeropuerto.

- ¿esto siempre es tan raro? –Me dijo Monse sorprendida al subirnos a la camioneta.

- la verdad es que ha sido peor –le dije riendo.

- ¿dónde está Luth? –le preguntó a Tomo, se hizo un silencio – ¿que pasa? –Quiso saber.

- lo que pasa es que… -dije yo.

- con Luth terminamos –dijo Tomo.

- ¿qué? –dijeron Matt, Shann y Monse a la vez.

- lo que escucharon –dijo cortante –y no quiero hablar más del tema.

No se habló nada más hasta que cada uno estuvo en su habitación en el hotel, yo me sentía bastante mal, por lo que me recosté en la cama apenas llegamos, mientras que Jared entraba a ducharse.

- amor ¿estás bien? –Me dijo cuando salió del baño y me vio recostada en la cama.

- no… -le dije moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿qué tienes Sev?

- ¡me duele la cabeza!

- ¿es solo eso? –Dijo tocándome la frente.

- sí, solo es eso… necesito descansar.

- ¿estas segura?

- si… además tengo frío –le dije.

Jared busco una manta y me arropó, se quedó a mi lado hasta que me dormí, de verdad que me sentía demasiado mal, tenía el estómago revuelto, pero era todo debido al maldito dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba en paz, era muy fuerte, hasta me desperté del dolor.

- ¡mi cabeza! –Fue lo primero que dije sin abrir los ojos.

- mi niña ¿te sientes muy mal? –Me dijo Jared preocupado, no se había movido de mi lado.

- me está matando mi cabeza, ¡no soporto más! –Le dije llorando.

- ¡no puedo verte así! –Dijo Jared firme – voy a llamar a un doctor.

No le dije nada, me sentía tan mal que no me opuse a su decisión. Al poco rato llegó un doctor y le pidió a Jared que esperara afuera.

- no, por favor que no se vaya –le dije llorando.

- está bien, se puede quedar –dijo el doctor.

Luego de que me revisara le dijo a Jared que lo que tenía era una migraña severa, y que nada más necesitaba un calmante y descanso, por lo que me inyecto a la vena dicha medicina y no supe más del mundo, me dormí al instante.


	76. Welcome Back?

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 76 **

_Welcome Back?_

_._

_._

- Monse tranquilízate –le dije medio riendo en pleno concierto.

- es que no puedo, es tan ¡genial! OH SHANNIMAL –gritaba desde la esquina del escenario hacia Shann.

Era un espectáculo interesante el que se suponía ver a Monse en un concierto, estaba eufórica mirando embobada como es que Shannon tocaba la batería en cada tema. Los conciertos habían ido bastante bien hasta el momento, a pesar de que Tomo había bajado un poco su efusividad y emoción al tocar, seguía sonando tan bien como siempre, por mi parte ahora estaba centrada escribiendo, y es que había llegado a mi una luz de inspiración y no la pensaba dejar ir, andaba con mi libro de anotaciones para cada lado, cuando es que no podía llevar mi laptop, y no era extraño que en los conciertos me sentara en un rincón y explotara todos mis talentos, por lo que esa vez no era la excepción, estaba feliz, porque había conseguido seguir el hilo de un relato que había desechado hace algún tiempo, y estaba pronta a terminarlo, estaba feliz de al fin lograrlo, después nada más quedaba llamar a mi padre para que me recomendara un buen agente que llevara mis escritos a las editoriales.

Los chicos terminaron el concierto y se dirigieron a backstage, que era donde estábamos con Monse, pero ella estaba a la vista, yo me había alejado un poco a mi típico rincón.

- Oh Shannon –dijo Monse tirándosele al cuello al verlo - ¡te luciste de verdad!

- gracias Monse –dijo Shannon abrazándola.

- en serio chicos han estado espectaculares –les dijo a todos.

- ¡gracias! –Dijo Jared – ¿dónde está Sevya?

- por ahí anda con su laptop –le dijo Monse sin poder desviar su mirada de la de Shannon.

- gracias, la iré a buscar.

Jared se separó de los chicos y fue en mi búsqueda, como siempre me encontró en un rincón, desde el cual tenía una vista panorámica del escenario.

- aquí estas mi pequeña escritora –dijo agachándose a mi lado.

- me encontraste, como siempre –le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿es que jamás te separas de tus libros? –Me dijo mirando la pantalla.

- ¡es que tu voz me inspira demasiado! –Lo besé.

- ¿mejor ya nos vamos no?

- sí, vamos

Guarde los cambios que había realizado en el documento y cerré el laptop. Me levanté y me fui de la mano de Jared hasta que llegamos a su camarín, en el cual se cambiaron ropa los chicos y nos fuimos otra vez al hotel.

Así pasaron los meses, la gira se hacía más intensa a cada momento y yo ya había llamado a mi padre por el asunto del libro y mi agente, Andrew, ya había hecho contacto con una editorial, la cual estaba dispuesta a publicar mi libro, claro que pedí que no se me relacionase como la novia de Jared Leto, no quería que la gente comprara mi libro por estar con él, sino por mi talento. De Luth no había tenido casi noticias, nada más lo que me decía mi hermanita, y era de que estaba trabajando casi día y noche para sacar adelante lo más pronto posible el proyecto, ya que el plazo de entrega terminaba en unas semanas, por lo que ya no pasaba en casa, mi pequeña Kate ya se sentía muy sola en un lugar tan grande.

- no te sientas triste Kate –le dije preocupada por su desganado tono.

- es que no me gusta estar tan sola –me dijo con voz temblorosa.

- quedan solo un par de meses para que vuelva mi niña, y ahí no te dejaré más sola.

- creo que me iré unos días a casa de papá –me dijo.

- creo que eso te haría bien –dije feliz.

- es que ha llegado Liz con Anlineb y Constanza –me dijo.

- ¿ya nació Constanza? –le dije contenta.

- si, por lo que la iré a ver –me dijo un poco más alegre.

- mándales saludos de mi parte –le dije nostálgica – dile que las quiero mucho y que pronto las iré a ver.

- si, yo les diré.

- tengo que colgar, ya vamos a despegar.

- ¡te quiero Sev!

- yo también te quiero hermanita...

Cortamos, me dio mucha pena el hecho de no conocer a mi sobrina hasta dentro de un par de meses, pero no tenía opción, no me quería alejar de Jared, él era mi fuente de inspiración y estaba escribiendo como nunca a su lado, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla cuando recordé el tiempo que no veía a mi familia.

- ¿porque lloras? –Dijo Jared tomando mi mano.

- es que nació Constanza –le dije.

- ¿tu nueva sobrina? –me preguntó.

- sí, y además fue Liz a pasar unos día a casa de mis padres.

- te da pena no ir… ¿verdad? –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- sí, pero todo en esta vida pasa por algo.

- no te pongas triste –dijo secando mis lágrimas con su pulgar –ya podrás conocerla, mejor dicho… ya la conoceremos.

- sí, tenemos que ir a verla juntos –lo besé.

Nos encaminamos a otro país en ese vuelo, en el cual darían los chicos una serie de conciertos, Monse aún estaba con nosotros y su relación con Shannon era muy estrecha, la verdad es que ahora me daba alegría verlos felices. Matt llamaba todos los días a Libby, con la que habían quedado de juntarse prontamente, Tomo a pesar de no haber vuelto a hablar con Luth desde su pelea me preguntaba por ella constantemente y se notaba que se arrepentía de su actitud, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar ningún paso aún, pensaba que este tiempo que estuviesen alejados les iba a servir de mucho.

Luth llegaba cansada del trabajo, tenía unos días de descanso antes de tener que presentar el proyecto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía tiempo para ella misma, por lo que fue directamente a darse un baño relajante de tina y luego se preparó una taza de chocolate con canela y se sentó envuelta en una manta en el sillón a ver la televisión, estaba en ello cuando suena el timbre de la casa.

- ¡Kate! ¿Puedes abrir? –Gritó, pero nadie le contesto – ¿Kate?

Se levantó sin ánimo del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, en su camino hasta ella encontró en una mesita una nota de Kate.

"¡Amiga! Me voy unos días a la casa de mis padres, espero que estés bien, nos vemos pronto y no me extrañes demasiado… abrazos, ¡te quiere Kate!"

Resignada a pasar los días que tenía libre sola, fue a abrir la puerta, sin imaginarse quién podía encontrarse del otro lado.

- ¡¿Ville? –dijo sorprendida cuando lo vio parado en la entrada de la casa.

- ¡hola Luth! –le dijo sensualmente dándole un beso en los labios.

- que… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó aun sin creer lo que veía.

- hace tiempo que busco verte, pero Kate no me dejaba entrar.

- Kate nunca me dijo nada –le dijo extrañada.

- deben haber sido ordenes de Sevya –dijo como si fuese lo más normal – ¿acaso no me vas a dejar entrar tu tampoco?

- ¡Te! Lo siento… ¡pasa! –dijo Luth haciéndose a un lado para darle paso.

Ambos fueron y se sentaron en el sillón, Luth siguió bebiendo su chocolate luego de ofrecerle a Valo un vaso de bebida.

- supe que terminaste con Tomo –dijo Valo de repente.

- sí, es verdad –dijo Luth con vos firme ocultando la tristeza que sentía.

- eso quiere decir… -dijo misterioso.

- ¿qué cosa? –Quiso saber Luth.

- que no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros.

- Ville… yo aún amo a Tomo.

- pero él no está ahora –le dijo fríamente.

- pero…

- y no te entendió.

- bueno, pero eso…

- ¡no tiene justificación! –dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente.

- no lo se –dijo Luth confusa.

- Luth, My Poison Girl… quiero que estés conmigo.

- ¿cómo que este contigo? –dijo Luth sin entender.

- quiero que seas mi novia –dijo Ville.

- Valo… yo…

- no puedes decirme que no –dijo dejando su vaso y el tazón de Luth en la mesa y acercándose peligrosamente.

- Ville no…

No la dejo terminar la frase, se lanzó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla con desesperación, comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Luth e introdujo su mano en lugares prohibidos, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer… se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿quieres ser mi novia? –le preguntó sabiendo que ahora sí que no podía negarse.

- ¡si, si quiero! –dijo Luth suspirando.

Pronto siguieron con esos juegos hasta que Valo la poseyó completamente, debido a lo apurado de las circunstancias ninguno de los dos se preocupó en cuidarse, no pensaban en esas cosas cuando se trataba de placer.

Kate volvió a la casa un par de días después y se encontró con la noticia de que Luth era la novia de Ville Valo, que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho porque ese infeliz no se acercara nuevamente a su amiga, nada había funcionado.

- quiero que no le digas nada a Sev –le dijo Luth a Kate.

- pero si ella me pregunta cómo estas yo… -dijo Kate.

- ¡¿le dices que estoy bien y omites a Valo está bien! –le dijo firmemente al interrumpirla.

- está bien –dijo Kate resignándose.

Luth pronto termino el proyecto y este fue aprobado, por lo que ahora no tenía nada más que hacer, volvía a la vida desocupada que tenía antes...

Por lo que las fiestas y esas cosas no se hacían esperar, y más aún con la influencia de Valo, que como todos saben no es ningún santo. No era extraño verla llegar ebria la mayoría de los días de la semana…

- prueba esto –le dijo Valo pasándole una pastilla a Luth.

- ¿qué es esto? –Preguntó desconfiada.

- algo que va a hacer que la pasemos mejor.

Luth no pudo negarse y se tomó la pastilla que le había dado Valo, por lo que parecía ser una anfetamina, la cual incrementaba los deseos que puede llegar a tener una persona. Ambos se habían vueltos adictos al sexo, sin importarles nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el protegerse a ellos mismos, lo cual había sido más que nada intervención de Ville, él que había convencido a Luth de que perdía sensibilidad si utilizaba preservativos.

Ese día al salir de la fiesta, un reportero les tomó unas cuantas fotografías, las cuales al otro día daban a conocer su relación en la mayoría de las revistas.

Mi libro se había publicado hace unas cuantas semanas y ya había vendido unas cuantas copias, poco a poco se hacía conocido, pero nadie relacionaba a Sabina Vinney, que era el nombre con el cual firmaba el libro, conmigo, la novia de Jared Leto, claro que eso sería hasta cuando me tocara dar alguna entrevista, pero tenía la esperanza de que mi escrito fuese lo bastante famoso antes de que se conociera la verdadera autora.

Con los chicos estábamos dando un paseo por las hermosas calles de la ciudad en la cual se daba el concierto, entramos a una tienda y me quedé con la boca abierta a ver la portada de una revista.

- me vende esa revista por favor –le dije como robot a la vendedora.

- por supuesto –me dijo amablemente.

Me la entregó y le pase el dinero, salí de allí y me senté en un banco que había afuera, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, no podía ser verdad, era como si mi peor pesadilla se convirtiese en realidad.

- ¡no puede ser! –dije sin poder aguantarme.

- ¡te pusiste pálida! –dijo preocupado Jared.

- que es lo que… -dijo Monse pero se interrumpió al ver que es lo que veía – ¡NO!

- ¿qué pasa? –dijo preocupado Shann.

- esa no es… -dijo Jared comprendiendo de pronto la noticia.

- ¡¿LUTH! –dijo Tomo sorprendido y desilusionado.

- ¿Luth con Valo? –Pregunto Matt.

- si –dije tragando saliva.

- ¡OH! Esto no me suena bien –dijo Monse.

- creo que es mejor que volvamos al hotel –dijo Jared.

Me ayudo a incorporarme y paso una mano por mi cintura, estaba en shock por la noticia.

- ¡tengo que llamar a Luth! –le dijo con un hilo de voz.

- apenas lleguemos al hotel la llamas –me dijo con voz calmada –pero tranquila que no es para tanto.

- es que si es para tanto –en voz baja le explique cómo es que era la relación que tenía Luth y Valo.

- ¿así que se conocen de hace años? –Preguntó sorprendido.

- sí, pero él nada más la hace sufrir.

- por lo que me dices él es un desgraciado –me dijo serio.

- sí, es verdad.

Llegamos al hotel y subí lo más rápido que puse y llamé a Luth. Nadie contesto el teléfono, por lo que parecía no había nadie en casa, la llame al celular, espero y nada, estaba a punto de llamar a Kate cuando me fije en la hora, en casa era de madrugada y mi hermanita no merecía ser despertada, por lo que no me quedo más que esperar hasta el otro día en la mañana para tener noticias.

Shannon y Monse se demoraron un poco más que el resto en volver al hotel, habían decidido dar un paseo un poco más largo.

- hay algo que me gustaría decirte –le dijo Shann a Monse al sentarse en un café.

- ¿qué es? –le dijo sin sospechar nada.

- este… yo… Monse, tu…

- ¿yo? –Dijo impaciente.

- tu... me gustas.

Monse se quedó callada, pensó que aquello que escuchaban sus oídos era un sueño, no sabía cómo responder, si sabía en realidad, pero las palabras no salían.

- sé que esto es extraño, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi algo en ti me cautivo –continuo Shann al no escuchar respuesta.

- Shann… tú me has gustado siempre –dijo sacando al fin la voz.

- ¿lo dices en serio? –Pregunto sin creerlo.

- sí, solo por eso acepte venir a esta gira.

- Yo pensé que me dirías que no te gustaba –dijo bajando la mirada.

- no, no me gustas… ¡me vuelves loca!

- ¡a mi igual! Pero quería hacer las cosas con calma, quería que nos conociéramos antes, y creo que en estos meses lo hemos logrado.

- si, en realidad me encanta estar junto a ti –le dijo Monse poniéndose un poco roja.

- es que ya no aguanto estar cerca de ti sin darte un beso, sin probar tus labios –dijo Shann acercándose.

- no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento –dijo ella acariciándole el cabello.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron, era un instante único que querían atesorar en sus corazones por siempre, a pesar de que estaban locos por probar cada uno los labios del otro, lenta y dulcemente se besaron y se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo que habían esperado para ese contacto había valido la pena, pues todos esos bellos sentimientos que tenían guardados el uno por el otro desde el momento en que se conocieron habían aumentado con cada día que pasaba. Se separaron y se miraron dulcemente.

- ¡me encantas! –le dijo Shann a Monse.

Se besaron otra vez, luego de servirse un café volvieron al hotel, pero decidieron tomarse las cosas con calma, ya habría tiempo para todo más adelante, por lo que cada uno, luego de un gran beso de despedida, se fue a su respectiva habitación a descansar, sintiendo su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho.

**.**

**.**

**Que estúpida Luth, y así dice que ama a Tomo ! ¬¬ **


	77. I call you

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 77 **

_I call you!_

**_._**

**_._**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, eso de que Luth estuviese con Valo no me dejaba en paz, por mi volvería ya mismo a casa, pero aún quedaban unos cuantos conciertos, no me quedaba mas que llamarla por el momento, así que pase la noche en vela, envuelta en los brazos de Jared, el cual dormía apaciblemente sin saber que yo no podía cerrar los ojos de la preocupación.

Tomo había vuelto rápido a su habitación luego de enterarse de que Luth estaba con Valo, tenía mucha rabia dentro de su ser, no comprendía como ella había podido olvidarse del amor que él aún sentía dentro de su pecho, no le cabía en la cabeza, tampoco entendía como había sido tan estúpido al no entenderla cuando ella quiso quedarse trabajando en lo que había estudiado, había sido muy egoísta de su parte, y todo era por un maldito sentimiento de pertenencia que tenia con ella. Ahora se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama con una botella de tequila en su mano, bebiendo a grandes sorbos y llorando de impotencia al haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Como no dormí, me fije en la hora a cada instante, cuando calcule que serían eso de las 10 de la mañana en casa, tomé el teléfono y llame a Kate, por suerte al poco rato me contesto.

- ¿hola? –dijo Kate con voz dormida.

- hermanita ¿cómo estas? –le dije en un tono bajo para no despertar a Jared.

- Sev, eres tu –dijo feliz –hace mucho tiempo que no llamabas.

- demasiado –dije cortante.

- ¿qué es lo que pasa? –me dijo sin sospechar que yo ya sabía todo.

- ¿porque no me dijiste que Luth estaba con Valo? – Fui rápidamente al grano.

- ¿co… como supiste? –me dijo confundida.

- digamos que todo se sabe en el mundo del espectáculo –dije enojada.

- hermana lo siento, en verdad que yo quería contarte pero ella me hizo prometer que no te diría nada –me dijo a punto de llorar.

- en realidad no es contigo con quien debo enojarme, sino con ella –le dije un poco más calmada.

- entiende Sev, que yo hice lo posible porque eso no pasara, y me siento tan culpable por no haber estado aquí – dijo llorando.

- tranquila Kate, creo que es algo que no podríamos evitar –le dije seria – ¿cuándo fue esto más o menos?

- cuando fui a la casa de mis padres porque me sentía sola –me dijo triste.

- ¿hace tanto ya?

- son solo un par de meses, y la verdad es que me da miedo estar aquí en casa –me dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿porque? ¿Valo te ha hecho algo? –pregunte exaltada, mi voz al subir de tono había despertado a Jared.

- no, pero temo irme por los estados en los que llega Luth, me da miedo dejarla sola, en verdad que no hay día que no esté en un estado deplorable –me dijo preocupada.

- ¿en qué estados es en los que llega? –le dije aprontándome para lo peor.

- pues, llega ebria hasta no saber en dónde está parada… y…

- ¿y…? –dije ansiosa pero a la vez temerosa de conocer el resto.

- creo… creo que está tomando algún tipo de droga.

- ¡¿droga! –Dije espantada.

- lo siento Sev, en verdad lo siento –se disculpó llorando a mares.

- ¿ella está ahí? –le pregunté.

- creo que llegó hace poco, la escuche, parece que está en el living, déjame bajar a ver.

Espere un rato en el teléfono solo escuchando los sollozos y la respiración de Kate, Jared estaba observándome, creo que lo había asustado con mi expresión, es que la verdad es que estaba más que furiosa, en esos momentos si Valo se me pasase por el frente… juro que lo mato.

- ¡está aquí! –la voz de Kate en el teléfono me sobresalto.

- ¿y cómo está? –Pregunté a pesar de que me lo podía imaginar.

- tal cual como te la describí –me dijo en un susurro.

- ¿crees que podría hablar conmigo?

- ¿Luth? –dijo dirigiéndose a ella –es Sev, ¡quiere hablar contigo!

- ho… hip… hola Sev –me dijo con un tono en el cual se evidenciaba que estaba ebria.

- ¿Luth que es lo que te pasa? –le dije preocupada y con tristeza.

- nada… no me pasa nada –dijo sin casi prestar atención.

- ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho Ville? –yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, me daba pena escucharla así.

- no… no me ha hecho nada… so… solo me hace feliz y me da cosas para que YO sea feliz –me dijo, aunque me costó entenderle.

- Luth, estar con él te hace mal, las cosas que te da te hacen mal –intente hacerla entender aunque sabía que era en vano.

- ¡tú qué sabes! –me dijo furiosa.

- lo sé porque lo conozco –le dije llorando.

- no lo conoces, el me hizo ver cómo es que eras en verdad tu –me dijo fríamente.

- ¿ah sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo ese imbécil? –le dije llorando pero con enojo.

- me dijo que tú estabas celosa de mi relación con él… que tu nada mas lo alejabas de mi porque siempre te ha gustado… que ibas a inventar un montón de excusas para que me alejara de él –dijo enojada.

- no le creas Luth, eso no es verdad, yo lo digo porque te quiero… porque soy tu amiga –le dije llorando y me senté en el suelo, no podía creer lo maldito que podía llegar a ser Ville Valo.

- el me ama, por eso me dice lo que me dice –me dijo terca.

- él no te ama, si te amase te cuidaría –le dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, Jared se había acercado a mí y me abrazaba.

- no sé cómo no vi antes lo mala persona que eras –me dijo con odio – Ville tiene razón, nada más eres una celosa.

- mira Luth –le dije enojada, ya me había hartado su actitud –si quieres echarte a perder la vida es cosa tuya, nada más te digo que tú has elegido creerle a él y no a la gente que te quiere… pronto de darás cuenta de que por culpa de él gente demasiado importante se va a alejar de ti.

- sí, tan importante como tu –dijo sarcástica.

- no, porque a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho yo voy a estar ahí –le dije dolida por sus palabras.  
- ¡seguro! –dijo irónica.

- ¡Tomo aún te espera, supongo que eso tampoco lo tomas en cuenta! –le dije tratando de llegar a su corazón.

- Tomo… -me dijo triste, pero pronto recobro su tono de odio –él no me quiere, jamás lo hizo, sino no me habría dejado sola.

- no toda la culpa fue de él –dije tratando de que entendiera – ¡está arrepentido Luthien!

- no me interesa su arrepentimiento y ya me cansé de hablar contigo…

- ¿Luthien? ¡LUTH! –grite.

- hermanita soy yo –dijo Kate llorando.

- Kate… no sé qué cosas le habrá dicho Valo a Luth en este tiempo, pero me asombro de sus reacciones, me da miedo que estés ahí –le dije sincera.

- entiéndela –me pidió, siempre tan comprensiva mi hermanita –ella no sabe lo que dice.

- no tiene justificación, y si, debe de saber lo que dice, la he visto en peores estados y jamás hablo así –le dije seria.

- ¿qué quieres que haga? –me preguntó.

- quiero que te vayas a la casa de nuestros padres, al menos hasta que yo pueda volver y pongamos orden a la situación –le dije.

- pero no puedo dejarla sola…

- no quiero que te arrastren a eso a ti también, y menos que te vuelvan loca –la interrumpí.

- ¿y si le pasa algo? –Me dijo preocupada.

- si es que le llega a pasar algo, Ville Valo me las va a pagar con mucho más que sufrimiento –le dije convincente.

- está bien hermanita, confiaré en ti –me dijo dejando de llorar.

- hazlo… debo colgar –le dije –espero que estés bien y me avisas cualquier cosa.  
- está bien, te quiero.

Corte la llamada, no pude evitar lanzar el teléfono con todas mis fuerzas hacia la pared, pero sabía que no le pasaría nada, era como a prueba de balas, me puse a llorar como una Magdalena... en verdad que las palabras de Luth me habían dolido demasiado, pero más me preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba, algo me decía que tenía que darle la oportunidad de que se diera cuenta sola de cómo era en verdad Valo, de la cruel persona que podía llegar a ser, pero por otro me daba pena dejarla en el estado en el que estaba a kilómetros de distancia ella, en fin, en ese momento me sentía de manos cruzadas.

**.**

**.**

**Debo decir que se vienen capis tristes :(**


	78. Don't Ask

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 78_

** Don****'****t ask!**

**.**

**.**

- todo va a salir bien –me tranquilizó Jared, el cual aún me abrazaba sentado en el suelo a mi lado.

- tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto –le dije llorando.

- vamos, no creo que sea tan malo con ella –me dijo dudoso.

- la verdad es que puede llegar a ser una bestia –admití.

- si quieres puedes volver, lo entenderé –me dijo triste.

- no amor, creo que es tiempo de que se de cuenta sola de cómo es Valo –le dije firme levantándome del piso.

- deberías descansar –me dijo al verme tambalear al pararme.

- no, en verdad estoy bien –le mentí.

Luego de que nos ducháramos bajamos a tomar desayuno, yo iba con gafas para que no vieran mis ojos, los que estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, lo malo fue que no pude probar bocado, ni siquiera tomar un sorbo de té.

- tenemos una noticia que darles –dijo Shann.

- ¿tenemos? –dijo extrañado Matt.

- si, tenemos –le aclaro Monse.

- ¿que pasa? –dije yo.

- con Monse estamos de novios –dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

- Oh chicos… en verdad que los felicito –dije levantándome y abrazándolos.

- ¡gracias en verdad! –dijo Monse tras mi abrazo

- espero que sean muy felices juntos –dijo Jared tomando mi mano para que volviera a la mesa.

- gracias ¡Bro! –le dijo Shann, ambos se dieron un golpe de nudillos.

- creo que subiré un rato a la habitación –les dije después de un rato levantándome de la mesa.

- ¿te sientes bien? –me dijo Jared

- nada mas es cansancio –le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿quieres que te acompañe? –me preguntó

- no es necesario… con permiso chicos, en serio que el cansancio me mata, sino encantada sigo charlando con ustedes –me disculpe

- quizás de que estas cansada –me dijo Monse mirándome con cara de "¿que es lo que hiciste

anoche?"

- no seas mal pensada Monse –le dije en reproche pero riendo.

- pillina –me dijo solo moviendo los labios.

Hice caso omiso de aquel comentario y subí a la habitación, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta alguien hablo a mis espaldas.

- Sev –dijo Tomo – ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- claro… pasa –le dije haciéndome a un lado para que entrara a la habitación.

- ¿de que quieres hablar? –le pregunte sentándome en un sillón, aunque la verdad es que ya sabía de que era.

- ¿como es que esta Luth? –me pregunto.

- ¿en verdad quieres saberlo? –lo mire con cara de "mejor no me preguntes".

- si, prefiero saber como es que esta –me dijo seguro de sus palabras.

- la verdad es que ella… -no sabia como describir el estado en el cual se encontraba Luth.

- ¿ella…? –me apresuro Tomo.

- creo que esta un tanto alcoholizada –le dije sin intenciones de rebelar las supuestas drogas.

- ¿alcoholizada? –me dijo extrañado.

- si, lo que pasa es que Valo, es una mala influencia.

- él… ¿él la obliga a que este así? –me dije enojado.

- de obligarla así cien por ciento no, pero tampoco la controla, la deja que beba sin control –confesé.

- eso no esta bien, no puede estar así –dijo apretando los puños.

- pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada –le dije triste –es su decisión.

- tienes razón… pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- no quiero que te sientas así –le dije parándome y abrazándolo –todas las cosas en esta vida pasan

por algo, no nos queda mas que esperar.

- tienes razón –dijo frustrado.

- ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea –le dije mirándolo a los ojos, me devastaba verlo triste.

- eres una gran amiga, en verdad que Jared tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado –dijo serio.

- gracias Tomo.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y se fue, yo por mi parte me tiré en la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño, así que fui a mi bolso y saque una de esas pastillas que tanto amaba y que siempre llevaba conmigo, pero como no quería que me pasara nada extraño, ni que pensaran que me drogaba para escapar de los problema, la partí por la mitad y eso me tomé, a la media hora ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Kate subió rápidamente a su habitación luego de que hablara con su hermana, se ducho y vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, guardo lo mas imprescindible dentro de una maleta y llamó a un taxi, una vez que estuvo todo listo bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente para no caerse rodando por ellas.

- ¿donde vas? –dijo Luth, logrando que Kate se asustase.

- me… me voy a casa –le dijo temerosa.

- pero si esta es tu casa –le dijo Luth caminando hacia ella tambaleante con un vaso en la mano.

- pero quiero ir un tiempo a casa de mis padres –le dijo nerviosa.

- ¡apuesto a que esto es obra de Sev! –aventuro Luth.

- ella lo hace solo para protegerme –soltó Kate.

- entonces es verdad, ¿ella te ha dicho que te marches?

- de cierta forma si, pero esta en mis manos aceptar dicha petición –dijo Kate firme.

- ¿no ves que ella lo hace para que te alejes de mi? –le dijo furiosa.

- lo hace para que no este cerca de Valo, y pueda hacerme lo mismo que te hace a ti –le dijo seria pero enojada que dijese eso de su hermana.

- Valo no me hace nada, tan solo me hace feliz, ¿acaso no lo ves? –dijo abriendo los brazos.

Kate observó a Luth en silencio, no podía explicarse como es que una persona podía caer tan bajo en tan poco tiempo, pero mas que eso, no se explicaba el supuesto amor de Valo hacia Luth si es que la dejaba quedar en el estado en que estaba.

- el no te hace feliz, aparte de eso no te hace nada bien, ¿acaso no te has mirado al espejo? –le dijo Kate levantando el tono de voz.

- ¿que sabes tu lo que esta bien o no? Nada mas eres una mocosa –dijo Luth dejando caer con estrépito el vaso que tenía en la mano y acercándose a Kate.

- puede que lo sea, pero no pretendo convertirme en algo como lo que eres tu por una mierda de hombre como lo es Valo –dijo furiosa.

Luth no le dijo nada, tan solo le planto una cachetada y estaba pronta a pegarle otra, pero Kate, a pesar de que el dolor mas le había dolido en el corazón que en la mejilla se irguió y la miro furibunda.

- pégame si es lo que quieres, y comprobaras que todo cuanto te ha dicho Sev y lo que te he dicho yo es verdad –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luth se detuvo y pronto bajo la mano, miro al suelo.

- no puedo creer que seas la misma persona que creí conocer hace unos años –dijo Kate caminando hacía la puerta –espero que pronto te des cuenta de que no solo te haces daño a ti misma, sino a todos los que te rodean… que somos los que en verdad te queremos.

Salió de casa, tomó el taxi que la esperaba y se fue a casa de sus padres, dejando a Luth sin saber que hacer ni que decir aún de pie en el borde de la escalera.


	79. It's time

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 79_

** It****'****s time!**

**.**

**.**

En el estado etílico en el que se encontraba apenas dio importancia a lo que había ocurrido, por lo que camino sobre los vidrios del vaso que había roto hace unos cuantos minutos atrás y fue al bar a buscar otra botella de licor, se sentó en el sillón y bebió lentamente. Al poco rato sonó el timbre y tambaleante fue a abrir.

- ¡hi my poison girl! –la saludo Valo tomándola de la cintura y cerrando la puerta tras el.

- te extrañe mucho –le dijo Luth apenas conciente

- yo también –le dijo sentándola en el sillón y bebiendo de un sorbo lo que quedaba en la botella que Luth había dejado en el suelo.

- ¡te amo! –le dijo Luth de repente

Valo no le respondió, solo se acercó a besarla ferozmente mientras le sacaba la ropa a tirones.

- Ville… -le dijo temerosa.

- ¿que pasa? –dijo un tanto enojado al ser interrumpido.

- no quiero hacerlo –le dijo sin mirarlo.

- vamos mi amor –le dijo haciendo que la mirara –no me dejes así.

Continuó besándola y dejándola desnuda mientras Luth no oponía resistencia, pero tampoco ayudaba, así que Valo se sacó la ropa el mismo mientras la hacía suya con violencia, haciendo que de vez en cuando que ella le pidiese que bajara el ritmo, pero el estaba absorto haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, por lo que no prestaba atención a lo que Luth pedía, pero no lo repitió, las ganas y el éxtasis pudieron con ella, así que las suplicas cambiaron de matiz pidiéndole que no se detuviera, y así pasaron todo el día, una y otra vez sin preocuparse de que nadie los molestara, ya que al fin estaban solos para hacer lo que quisieran.

Estábamos con los chicos en otro hotel, si, para variar ya nos habíamos cambiado de locación, pero la verdad es que ya me estaba acostumbrando a esa vida nómada, me daba muchas mas ideas para mis libros, y la verdad es que estaba como en la mitad de la secuela del primero, el cual había sido bastante vendido, de hecho había superado mis expectativas, y esperaba que eso se debiera a su calidad, por lo mismo ahora estaba teniendo una reunión con él y Jared me acompañaba, como había prometido, no me dejaba sola.

- creo de que ya es hora de que des la cara Sev –me dijo Andrew.

- ¿tan pronto? –dije asustada.

- ya han pasado meses desde que publicaste el libro, y hay muchas revistas que están ansiosas por

conocer a la autora –me dijo con un a sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- no lo sé, presiento que aun no estoy lista –dijo dudando.

- vamos amor, ya es hora de que les des a quienes te leen la satisfacción de saber quien eres –me dijo Jared aferrando mi mano.

- si, eso sería bueno –corroboró Andrew –si quieres puedo organizar una ronda de prensa pequeña, en la cual pediré que tan solo pregunten cosas con respecto al libro, nada de la vida privada.

- siendo así –dije convenciéndome –estaría bien

- perfecto –dijo Andrew feliz –me pondré a trabajar enseguida, pero necesito saber que día tienes libre.

- mi amor –le dije a Jared – ¿que día puede ser?

Jared sacó su blackberry y empezó a revisar las fechas de los próximos conciertos, entrevistas y sesiones de fotos.

- la otra semana hay un cupo –dijo fijándose bien –si, el miércoles.

- ¿el miércoles? –le dije asustada.

- si, ¿porque que pasa? –quiso saber.

- nada, solo que es muy pronto.

- sé que lo harás bien, además así podré estar contigo –me dijo feliz.

- pero, ¿como le harás para que no te acribillen a ti a preguntas? –quise saber.

- bueno, acaso olvidas que soy actor –dijo fingiéndose ofendido.

- si, lo olvido algunas veces –le dije sacándole la lengua.  
- ¿entonces el miércoles? –dijo Andrew mientras anotaba en su laptop.

- si, ese día esta bien –dije mientras un temblor recorría mi cuerpo.

- bueno, te llamo para confirmar hora y lugar –dijo Andrew.

- entonces nosotros ya nos vamos –le dije mientras me levantaba –gracias por todo.

- no hay de que –dijo dándome la mano y despidiéndose de Jared.

Salí como zombi del lugar, es que en verdad me daba un pánico terrible ese de estar ante tantas preguntas, aunque tenía más que claro que una vez que llegara la hora pondría todo de mi parte para que saliera bien y dejaría mis nervios en otro lado.

- vamos Sev tienes que salir –me decía Monse, intentando que saliera desde hacía mas de 15 minutos.

- ¡no quiero, tengo pánico! –le dije sin querer abrir la puerta.

Me encontraba encerrada en el baño del lugar en el que tenía que dar la entrevista, pensaba que tenía mas agallas como para hacerle frente a ese momento, pero me había acobardado a último minuto, y mas aún, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto, desde el día que había hablado con Andrew hasta ahora solo veía mis recuerdos como un borroso cuadro mal pintado.

- voy a decirle a Shann que tire la puerta abajo –me dijo Monse en tono de amenaza.

No le respondí, me limite a abrir la puerta y salí del baño con la cabeza gacha, no me sentía capaz de afrontar lo que se venía, ¿y si todos quienes habían leído mi libro se desilusionaban de que fuese yo?

- tranquila –me dijo Monse remeciéndome para que reaccionara –todo va a salir bien.

- no estoy tan segura de eso –le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, los nervios ya podían conmigo.

- si, ya vas a ver, además estamos todos aquí para apoyarte –me recordó Monse.

- pero me gustaría que estuviese Kate –le dije triste.

- pero no vino porque no quisiera, ya sabes que esta cuidando a Anlineb mientras que tu hermana cuida a la bebe.

- si, ya lo sé –dije con mas pena.

- ¿estás lista? –me dijo Andrew de repente.

- ¡ay! –grité ya que me había asustado.

- siento asustarte, pero ya todos te esperan –me dijo.

- no quiero ir –dije y abracé a Monse con todas mis fuerzas, no quería separarme de ella.

- si no me sueltas me veré obligada a llevarte así hasta allá –me dijo medio ahogada refiriéndose al

lugar en el que se encontraban los periodistas.

- no seas una niña de 5 años, ya estas adulta como para tener estos berrinches –la voz de Jared me asustó.

- ¿Jar? ¿Pero tu no estabas en otro lugar? –me di vuelta y lo vi con una barba postiza, lentes de sol y con un gorro y un abrigo en la mano –me dio risa verlo así.

- Monse, Shannon estaba preguntando por ti –le dijo Jared.

- voy a verlo, espero de que logres convencerla –se fue.

- Andrew, ve a decir que Sev ya va –le dijo a este.

- a la orden Jefe –le dijo entretenido Andrew.

- Jar no quiero salir, no cre… -no me dejo terminar.

- mi niña, yo se que puedes, ¿no es este acaso tu sueño? –me preguntó llegando así directamente a mi cerebro.

- si, pero tengo miedo.

- no tengas miedo –me abrazó –yo estaré ahí, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.


	80. Interview

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 80_

** Interview!**

**.**

**.**

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarme, ya que estaba a punto de caer en el mar estrepitoso de mis nervios.

- estoy lista –le dije firme a Jared abriendo los ojos.

- vamos –me tomó de la mano y me dejo junto a Andrew.

- ya era hora de que llegaran –dijo Andrew, me miró –sales en un minuto.

- es mejor que me vaya –dijo Jared, me dio un beso y mientras caminaba se ponía los implementos que llevaba en la mano, me dio gracia verlo.

- ahora –me dijo Andrew poniendo su brazo para que lo tomara.

Me aferré con fuerza para no desmayarme del brazo de Andrew mientras me sentaba en la mesa y él hacía lo mismo a mi lado.

- buenas tarde –dijo dirigiéndose a los periodistas –les presento a Sabina Vianney, aunque mejor debería decir Sevya De'Lioncourt, es quien ha escrito el libro que mas copias a vendido en las últimas semanas… ¡ahora las preguntas por favor!

Me quedé atónita al ver que muchas manos se levantaban a la vez y esperaban a que Andrew les indicara quien era el escogido para iniciar las preguntas, Jared me dedicó una sonrisa desde el final de la sala, que era donde se había quedado de pie.

- si no me equivoco usted es la novia del cantante Jared Leto, ¿eso tuvo alguna influencia para que no quisiera firmar con su verdadero nombre el libro? –me dijo una joven, esa fue la primera pregunta.

- primero te respondo que si, soy quien tu dices, con respecto a lo de mi nombre, no quería que por medio de la popularidad del señor Leto las personas compraran mi libro, sino que mas bien por mis propios méritos –le dije.

- ¿esa también es la razón por la cual espero tanto tiempo por dedicar minutos a la prensa? –preguntó un joven.

- si, es la misma razón –respondí con una sonrisa, los nervios se me pasaban poco a poco.

- ¿tiene pensado dar un poco de tiempo a sus lectores y sus dudas en un futuro?

- claro, para mi mas importante de que compren el libro, es saber las reacciones de los lectores –dije sincera.

- por ello ¿no le molestaría que su libro viajara por las paginas de Internet para poder leerlo desde un computador sin la necesidad de gastar dinero?

- la verdad es que no, porque se que quien ame en verdad los libros y lo que yo escriba a pesar de leerlos en un computador querrá tenerlo en sus manos –dije seria.

- ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que escribe?

- desde hace años, la verdad es que desde pequeña que es mi pasión –respondí.

- según lo que hemos investigado –dijo un joven –ustedes solía publicar historias vía Internet, al menos alguien que firmaba con su mismo nombre o su seudónimo, ¿estamos en lo correcto?

- si, esos fueron mis inicios, y varias de las personas que me leían son quienes me dieron los ánimos para seguir escribiendo y luego publicar mis escritos –dije recordando esos tiempos.

Así siguieron preguntando por una media hora, cosas sobre los libros y si seguiría escribiendo, todas esas cosas que se preguntan en estas situación, todo hasta que Andrew dio por finalizada la entrevista y después de unas cuantas fotografías pude al fin volver con los chicos.

- has estado perfecta –me dijo Jared abrazándome, el cual me esperaba ya sin ninguna de sus indumentarias para pasar desapercibido.

- si, has estado mejor de lo que apostábamos –dijo Monse.

- ¿acaso apostaron con respecto a mis reacciones? –les dije sorprendida.

- si, pero solo Jared acertó –dijo Matt.

- así que perdimos todos –dijo Shannon.

- me sorprende la confianza que me tienen –les dije ofendida.

- yo no aposte, lo encontré ridículo –dijo Tomo.

- gracias Tomo, eres el único que confió en mi y no quiso "apostarme" por decirlo de algún modo –le dije yendo a su lado y aferrándome de su brazo.

- ¿ yo que? –dijo Jared con cara de pena.

- tu también apostaste –le dije fingiendo pena.

- pero alguien tenía que hacerles pagar a ellos por no creer en ti –me dijo tratando de justificarse.

Estaban todos con los ojos como plato, y yo me estaba riendo a mas no poder por dentro, es que no creía que me estuviesen creyéndose mi reacción. Me reí sin poder aguantar mas.

- ¿que es lo gracioso? –quiso saber Monse.

- es que no se como creen que me enojaría por algo así –les dije entre carcajadas.

- eres muy mala, y aquí uno te cree –dijo Jared tomándome de la cintura y cargándome

como un bulto en su hombro – ¡vamos chicos! –dijo empezando a caminar.

- ¡bájame! –le dije pataleando y riendo.

- ¡no por malvada! –me dijo riendo también.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta del recinto me bajo al fin y me tomó de la mano, salimos del local y empezaron a encandilarme los flash de los reporteros que se habían quedado apostados esperando a que saliera, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver que todos los chicos de "30 Seconds To Mars" me acompañaban.

Cuando al fin logramos salir de ese mar de gente nos subimos a los autos y llegamos al hotel, nada mas llegar me fui a dar una ducha y con Jared pedimos una cena liviana a la habitación.

Pasaron las semanas y ya no solo teníamos que preocuparnos por los conciertos, las entrevistas y las sesiones de fotos de los chicos, sino también de cuando yo tenía que ir a firmar mi libro a uno que otro lugar, mas algunas fotos y esas cosas, al menos ya me había acostumbrado a esas cosas por los chicos.

Luth ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola en casa, bueno ni tan sola ya que Valo la acompañaba todas las noches... pero ese día él había tenido que ir a un ensayo. De repente Luth comienza a sentir náuseas y se va al baño a vomitar, no se explicaba el porque de aquello que le había pasado, pensaba que era porque estaba pronta a indisponerse, pero pensando y pensando se dio cuenta de que hace mas de un mes que no le bajaba, asustada se vistió para salir y fue lo mas rápido que pudo a una farmacia.

- ¿que es lo que necesitas? –le preguntó amablemente una de las chicas que allí atendía.

- quiero… -tragó saliva –quiero un test de embarazo –dijo Luth con un hilo de voz.

- ¿de cual quieres? –dijo mirando el mostrador y sacando unos cuantos.

- el que sea mas preciso –dijo nerviosa.

- entonces este –dijo sacando otro.

Luth pagó lo que había pedido y volvió a la casa tan o mas rápido de lo que ya había ido para llegar a la farmacia, al llegar fue directo al baño…

- ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer? –dijo para sí, mientras leía las instrucciones –no es tan difícil… vamos Luth tranquilízate…

Hizo todo cuanto decía le folleto y esperó los tres minutos que se necesitaban para que salieran los resultado, estaba nerviosísima, no sabía que haría si es que resultaba ser cierto, ella estaría feliz, un hijo es lo que siempre había deseado, ¿pero cual sería la reacción de Valo?


	81. Pregnat!

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 81_

** Pregnat!**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron los minutos y Luth miró con recelo el test, el cual muy a pesar de todo lo que sentía dio positivo.

- no puede ser –dijo sentándose en el suelo – ¿que voy a hacer ahora?

No hizo mas que quedarse ahí sentada en el baño llorando, cuando al fin ya se tranquilizó un poco fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer, prometiéndose a si misma que por el bien del bebe no ingeriría mas esas cosas que le daba Valo, y que dejaría el alcohol, luego de eso fue a coger el teléfono para pedir una hora al médico, para confirmar cien por ciento su estado. Apenas había colgado sonó el timbre, fue a abrir, era Valo.

- tengo muy buenas noticias –le dijo al entrar.

- ¿que es lo que pasa? –le dijo tratando de no llorar con un nudo en la garganta –parece que estas feliz.

- es que en unos meses mas comenzamos una gira –dijo feliz.

- ¡Oh! En serio que me alegro mucho por ti –dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

- quiero que esta noche salgamos a celebrar –dijo Valo.

- no tengo muchas ganas de salir –dijo Luth volviendo a la cocina para comer.

- pero vamos, lo pasaremos tan bien como siempre, y si no tienes ganas, yo se como arreglar eso –dijo agitando un frasco delante de sus ojos.

- esta bien, vamos, pero no quiero nada –dijo firme.

- como quieras my poison girl.

Así Luth tuvo que aguantar esa fiesta a la cual no tenía ganas de ir, pero prefería eso a que Valo la obligara.

Al día siguiente se levantó mucho antes que Valo y fue al médico, el cual le realizó una ecografía.

- felicitaciones –le dijo el doctor –tienes un embarazo de 5 semanas.

- ¿es… esta completamente seguro? –dijo Luth sin poder creerlo.

- si, escucha, este es su corazón –dijo el doctor dándole volumen al ultrasonido.

Se comenzó a escuchar un latido bastante rápido, Luth se quedó sin saber que decir, sólo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- ese es tu hijo –dijo al ver la expresión de Luth.

- no puedo creerlo –dijo llorando de alegría.

- espero a que el padre esté en el próximo control –dijo feliz el médico mientras apagaba el monitor y dejaba que Luth se vistiera.

- no sé si decírselo aún –dijo confundida.

- al menos que la acompañe alguien –dijo mas serio el doctor.

- si, eso es más factible.

Luthien salió de la clínica y no supo que hacer, sabía que si le decía a Sevya que estaba embarazada de Valo la iba a regañar, pero necesitaba del apoyo de alguien, así que llamó a Kate por teléfono, hace tiempo que necesitaba hablar con ella, además de pedirle una disculpa por como la había tratado la última vez.

- ¿hola? –dijo Kate por el otro lado del teléfono

- hola Kate, soy Luth –dijo esta dudosa de la reacción de su amiga.

- tanto tiempo Luth, ya me extrañaba no saber de ti –dijo Kate entusiasmada

- ¿crees que nos podríamos juntar ahora?.

- ¿ahora, ahora? –pregunto Kate.

- si, ahora en un café, ¿que te parece? –dijo Luth esperanzada.

- esta bien,¿en el que esta cerca del mall?

- perfecto.

- en unos minutos estoy allá –dijo Kate.

Luth se fue de inmediato al café y pidió una soda mientras esperaba a que llegara Kate.

- ¡Kate! –dijo al verla entrar y la abrazó –en verdad siento lo de la otra vez, ya sabes en que estado estaba, no quise tratarte como lo hice, perdóname por todo eso.

- no hay que perdonar –dijo Kate abrazándola fuerte –tu sabes que a pesar de todo lo que digas siempre te voy a querer.

- mejor nos sentamos ¿no?

- ¿y pedimos un pastelito? –pregunto Kate entusiasmada.

- esta bien.

Llego la mesera y le pidieron unos pasteles de plátano y unos cafés.

- de que es lo que querías hablarme –dijo Kate mientras esperaban el pedido.

- lo que pasa es que… tengo una noticia que darte –dijo Luth tratando de calmarse.

- ¿terminaste con Valo? –preguntó esperanzada.

- no, no es eso

- ¿entonces?

No pudo responderle de inmediato ya que habían llegado con el pedido.

- sigue –le dijo Kate a Luth mientras comía el pastel.

- lo que pasa es que… prométeme que no le dirás a Sev –le advirtió Luth.

- eso quiere decir que es grabe –dijo Kate dejando a un lado el pastel.

- es que… estoy embarazada –dijo bajando la mirada.

- NOOO –grito Kate.

- ¡no grites! –le pidió Luth.

- pero es que… ¿es de Valo?

- ¿de quien más?

- no lo sé, ¿y él que dijo?

- aún no se lo digo –dijo Luth triste.

- bueno amiga, ¡te felicito, de verdad que es una gran noticia! –dijo Kate feliz.

- al menos yo estoy muy emocionada.

Siguieron hablando del tema y luego cada una fue a su casa.

Pasaron así rápidamente los meses, y Valo no hacía mas que hablar de su gira... Luth había intentado abordar el tema del embarazo un millón de veces, pero él nunca le prestaba atención, pero ella estaba decidida a que esta vez no pasaría lo mismo.

- Ville necesito decirte algo –le dijo Luth.

- yo también tengo que decirte algo –dijo Valo.

- ¿que cosa? –dijo Luth sin poder evitar desviar el tema.

- es que la gira la empezamos la próxima semana, es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi carrera en años, estoy en la cima –dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

- eso es genial, pero necesito decirte algo.

- todo saldrá genial, pasaremos por un montón de países –dijo sin prestarle atención.

- pero es que yo…

- y mi carrera se hará conocida a nivel mundial –la interrumpió.

- ESTOY EMBARAZADA –le gritó Luth.

- ¿que… que dijiste? –dijo Valo con un temblor en la voz.

- lo que escuchaste –le dijo Luth.

- esto… esto no puede ser –dijo Valo sentándose cerca de Luth.

- pero lo es –contesto ella.

- mira amor –dijo Valo tomándole las manos –esta gira es muy importante en mi carrera, y todos saben que tu estas conmigo.

- ¿eso donde nos lleva?

- a que tener un hijo en este momento no esta en mis planes –dijo serio.

- pero los hijos no se planean, nada mas llegan –se defendió Luth.

- mira, esto retrasa, o mejor dicho estropea mis planes, ¿no crees que sería mejor en otro momento?

- ¿y que quieres que haga?

- quiero que termines con esto –le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- ¿quieres que mate a nuestro bebe? –dijo espantada.

- no es matarlo, tan solo que llegara en otro momento, es por el bien de nosotros, como le daremos abrigo si mi carrera aun no tiene tanto éxito como debería, ¿que pensaran tus padres si tienes un hijo conmigo y no nos hemos casado? ¿Que pensaran todos? Piénsalo es por el bien de todos.

Valo estuvo dándole argumentos de toda clase a Luth para que entendiera porque debía interrumpir su embarazo, los cuales a cada minuto la convencían mas, hasta que dentro de un buen rato, acepto aquellos que él le decía, pero se le notaba un poco triste.

- es la mejor decisión –le dijo Valo dándole un beso.

- espero que sea así.

Se durmieron esa noche luego de que Valo hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas para arreglar todo en una clínica que un amigo le había recomendado.


	82. Abortion

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 82_

** abortion!**

**.**

**.**

Luth estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la televisión y tomando un chocolate caliente, se había vuelto adicta a esa bebida los últimos meses.

- ¡mi amor! –dijo Valo eufórico al entrar a la casa.

- hola Valo –le dijo Luth sin mirarlo.

- ¿que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche? –le preguntó Valo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- no tengo muchas ganas, pero me parece bien, he estado todo el día aquí encerrada – acepto Luth.

- vamos, ve a arreglarte –la apresuro.

- pero quiero terminar de tomar mi chocolate –dijo con tono triste.

- ve a cambiarte rápido y yo caliento tu chocolate y te lo bebes antes de que nos vayamos –propuso.

- me parece bien.

Luth subió como una bala a la habitación a arreglarse para salir, mientras que Valo se quedaba en el living, tomó la taza de Luth y fue a la cocina a calentar el contenido, luego de lo cual vació unas pastillas y lo revolvió hasta que se disolvieron.

- ¡estoy lista! –anunció Luth mientras bajaba desde su habitación.

- bebe pronto esto y nos vamos –la apremió Valo.

Luth, sin sospechar lo que le esperaba, se tomó de un sorbo el chocolate y se dirigió junto con Valo al auto.

- estoy un poco mareada –le dijo Luth a Valo tomándose la cabeza cuando estaba en el auto

- debe de ser cansancio –dijo Valo con una sonrisa al tiempo que Luth se quedaba dormida.

Valo cambio el rumbo por el que iba y se dirigió a uno de los extremos de la ciudad, un barrios oscuros en los que los mas macabros crímenes se hacían realidad. Sin darse cuenta un periodista de un conocido canal de farándula reconoció el auto de Ville Valo y lo siguió discretamente.

Bajo a Luth con cuidado y la entro en uno de los edificios.

- ya era hora de que llegaras –le dijo un tipo con bata de médico.

- es que se demoró un poco –dijo secamente Valo.

- ponle esta bata –le dijo entregándosela a Valo.

Ville desnudó a Luth y le coloco la bata que le había entregado el supuesto doctor, la recostó en una camilla de genicología, de esas que los pies se encuentran levantados y llamo al médico para que entrara.

- ¿quieres quedarte o esperas afuera? –le preguntó el médico.

- esperare afuera –le dijo Valo secamente.

- entonces te aviso al terminar.

- recuerda que no puedes decir nada a nadie, sino las pagaras caro –le amenazó Valo

- no tienes porque preocuparte por ello.

El médico cerro la puerta luego de que Valo saliese, se volvió donde estaba Luth y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, primero le inyecto la anestesia y algo para dilatarla, luego de lo cual pudo introducir por el conducto vaginal una especie de cierra con la cual comenzó a cortar parte por parte el cuerpo del feto, para poder sacar con unas pinzas cada trozo del bebe y completándolo sobre una mesa para cerciorarse de que no faltase ningún trozo, cuando ya estuvo el pobre bebe mutilado completamente fuera del cuerpo de Luthien, para terminar tomó un implemento como una espátula y comenzó a raspar el útero para sacar los restos de la placenta y todos aquellos restos orgánicos que quedaban del interrumpido embarazo, todo había terminado, ya no existía un hijo que interrumpiera los planes de Valo…

El médico iba a llamar a Valo cuando se da cuenta de que Luth sigue sangrando, lo cual no se explicaba, ya que el aborto había sido un éxito, según lo que el mismo entendía, ninguno de los órganos reproductores habían sido dañados, no sabía que hacer, se colocó nervioso y fue a buscar a Valo, tratando de estar lo mas sereno posible.

- ya esta hecho –dijo el médico retorciéndose las manos

- ¿ha salido todo bien? ¿Como está ella? –quiso saber Valo, el cual estaba fumando compulsivamente.

- no hubo ningún problema durante el procedimiento –dijo nervioso – pero…

- ¿pero…? –dijo Valo poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

- ella se esta desangrando –dijo con miedo el médico.

- ¡¿QUE? –gritó Valo.

- algo salio mal, pero no en el procedimiento, debe ser algo de su sangre…

- ¿y que hacemos? No puede quedarse así –lo interrumpió corriendo donde Luth

- ¡TE PROHÍBO QUE LA SAQUES DE AQUÍ!

- ¿tu y cuantos mas? –Valo lo golpeó y quedo el médico tendido en el suelo.

Valo vio a Luth aún en la camilla, pálida, sangrando copiosamente, su cara se desfiguro en ese momento, sabía que si no hacía algo rápido la perdería para siempre. Tomó una manta que estaba cerca, la envolvió en ella y corrió llevándola en sus brazos dejando a su paso una gran huella de sangre, subió a la camioneta y fue a la clínica mas cercana.

El periodista que lo había seguido, había montado una cámara dentro de su auto esperando a que Ville Valo saliese del lugar, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver como es que salía apresuradamente con una chica en brazos... la cual iba sangrando, no se lo pensó dos veces en seguir a esa pareja y las vio entrar en la clínica, luego fue a su canal y entregó la cinta para que lo pasaran en el programa de mayor audiencia, era hora de que todo el mundo se diese cuenta de lo que el vocalista de HIM podía hacer.

- ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR NECESITA UN MEDICO URGENTE! –gritaba Valo con Luth en los brazos.

- ¿que ha pasado? –dijo un joven médico tomando el pulso a Luth

- es que ella… yo… ESO NO IMPORTA, ¡SOLO AYUDENLA!

Llego un paramédico corriendo con una camilla, en la cual depositaron a Luth y la entraron a toda prisa a la clínica y luego a una de las salas de emergencia.

- es mejor que espere acá afuera –le dijo una enfermera a Valo impidiéndole el paso.

- pero necesito estar con ella –dijo desesperado a punto de quebrarse.

- creo que es mejor que llame a algún familiar, es necesario que estén aquí –le recordó la enfermera.

Valo llegó a la sala de espera y sacó su celular, no sabía a quien llamar, ya que no tenía idea de quien sabía el estado en el cual estaba, decidió llamar a Kate, era quien se encontraba mas cerca.

- ¿hola? –dijo Kate al otro lado del teléfono.

- Kate, soy Ville –dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿que es lo que quieres? –le preguntó fríamente.

- es que… Luth… ella… -le dijo con la voz quebrada.

- ¿que le sucedió a Luth? –dijo con pánico Kate.

- esta en la clínica, no me preguntes nada ahora, nada mas quiero que le avises a sus padres y que no le digas nada a nadie de tu familia aún –le pidió Ville.

- no sé si hacerte caso con respecto a lo último –dijo Kate arisca a acceder a la peticiones de él.

- no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por tu amiga, y que sea pronto.

- de camino para allá llamo a sus padres.

En el momento en que Valo dejaba de hablar con Kate un médico salió de la habitación en la que estaban atendiendo a Luth.

- ¿como es que esta doctor…? –le preguntó Valo.

- Willson, doctor Willson.. ella esta bastante grave, a perdido mucha sangre y se encuentra bastante

débil, además la ingesta de una droga nos hace que imposible ciertos procedimientos para poder estabilizarla.

- ¿pero cree que se va a recuperar? –dijo Valo a punto de llorar.

- eso depende del tiempo y de cómo evolucione esta noche, pero le sugiero que llame a sus familiares, pero es probable que no se recupere.

- ¿que haré sin ella? ¿Podría pedirle privacidad en torno a esto? Es probable que la prensa no se demore en venir a hacer preguntas.

- no se preocupe, habrá total hermetismo en su caso, sólo información para los familiares –le aseguro el Dr. Willson.

Kate llegó lo mas rápido que pudo a la clínica y subió al piso en el cual se encontraba Luth, ya que Valo había dejado su nombre para que la dejasen subir a verla.

- ¿como esta? –fue lo primero que pregunto Kate.

- esta bastante mal –le dijo Valo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿que fue lo que le hiciste esta vez? –quiso saber.

- ella tuvo un accidente y…

- a mi no me la vendes –le interrumpió Kate apuntándole amenazadoramente con un dedo –se que algo hiciste.

Kate se alejó y fue a hablar con el Dr. Willson.

- hola Dr. Willson –dijo Kate.

- ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Alex? –le dijo a Kate.

- bueno Alex, me gustaría saber como esta Luth –dijo Kate.

- ¿eres familiar de ella? –quiso saber Alex.

- no, soy su amiga… yo se que ella estaba embarazada, ¿como esta el bebe?

- ella llego desangrándose y drogada, por lo que sospecho que fue sometida a un aborto ilegal –dijo mirando de reojo a Valo.

- ¡dios mío! –dijo Kate llorando.

- no llores –le dijo abrazándola –haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para salvarla, esperamos a que se estabilice por su cuenta, de momento, ya que con la droga ingerida tenemos miedo de provocar una reacción adversa.

- por lo que no queda mas que esperar… ¿no es así?

- es mejor que llames a sus padre –le dijo Alex.

- ya lo hice, vienen en camino… te juro que Valo esta vez me las paga –dijo Kate furiosa.

- no quiero que quede un escándalo aquí –le dijo calmándola –pero ya verás que pagara lo que hace, no hay forma de condenarlo, pero creo que su mente se ocupara de ello.

- espero que te equivoques en eso de la condena –dijo Kate con veneno en la voz.

- ¿tu hermana como esta? –quiso saber Alex.

- ella esta… ¡Oh! Debo llamarla, pero Valo me hizo jurar de que no le avisaría, y se que Luth me lo pediría… -dijo más para si que para él –ella... esta en el extranjero, con Jared Leto y su banda –le explicó.

- algo así leí en algún lado… -dijo como recordando Alex –es mejor que vuelva a ver como sigue tu amiga, créeme que no me separaré de ella hasta que este bien.

- te lo agradezco en verdad –Kate le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y dejo que se fuera

Kate se quedó observando como es que Alex se alejaba, era un excelente médico, había trabajado junto con ella hace un tiempo, pero sabía que a pesar de ella haber estudiado medicina, no podría involucrarse en esa clínica.


	83. True

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 83_

**True!**

**.**

**.**

- MI HIJA, MI HIJA… ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA? –gritaba desesperada la madre de Luth al llegar a la clínica.

Kate que se percató que venían los padres de Luth junto con su hermana se acercó a saludarlos.

- donde esta mi hija Kate, dime como es que esta –le dijo la madre de Luth a punto del colapso nervioso.

- ella… bueno… Almaren, Eru, Lindorié –les dijo Kate con los ojos llorosos a modo de saludo –ella esta, están intentando estabilizarla…

- ¿pero que fue lo que le sucedió? –le dijo Eru, el padre de Luth – ella estaba tan bien y de un momento a otro, ¿Tomo donde esta?

- eh… ella terminó con Tomo hace meses, su novio ahora es… -explicó Kate.

- Valo –terminó la frase Lindorié al verlo acercarse.

- Luthien tuvo un accidente –dijo Valo al llegar y saludar a la familia de Luth.

- creo que es mejor que hablen con el médico que la esta atendiendo –dijo Kate mirando a Valo con repulsión.

Kate fue en busca de Alex y él les dio las noticias a la familia de Luth, quedaron todos en blanco cuando supieron que le habían practicado un aborto ilegal, pero que la habían revisado y todo estaba bien, las complicaciones se generaron debido a un problema de coagulación en la sangre de ella, por lo que ahora estaba en estado grave por la pérdida de sangre y mas aun por la ingesta de drogas.

- ¿ella pue… puede morir? –pregunto Almaren en un hilo de voz.

- hasta que no podamos estabilizarla es una posibilidad –dijo triste Alex y se retiró a ver a Luth.

- me gustaría que tu la atendieras –le dijo Lindó ríe a Kate.

- no te preocupes, en serio esta en perfectas manos, trabaje hace un tiempo con Alex y es el mejor médico de esta clínica –la tranquilizó Kate.

- mejor es que estemos con mis padres, que están un poco preocupados –dijo Lindorié.

- ¿y tu no lo estas? –le preguntó extrañada Kate

- si, pero alguien en esta familia tiene que estar cuerdo –dijo triste Lindorié.

- eso es verdad, pero cualquier cosa que necesites me tienes aquí –le dijo Kate abrazándola.

Se dirigieron ambas dónde se encontraban los padres de Luth junto con Valo.

- ¿porque Sevya no esta aquí? –preguntó extrañada Almaren.

- es que ella aún no sabe, y no quiero que sepa –dijo Valo antes de que Kate pudiese contestar.

- ¿y porque no quieres que ella sepa? –quiso saber Eru.

- porque ella esta lejos y se volvería sólo por como esta Luth –mintió Valo.

- para mi que es mas para que ella no se entere de algo –dijo Kate enfrentándolo.

Valo la miró con cara de odio y se fue a fumar un cigarrillo a la entrada de la clínica. Kate aprovecho de explicarles a todos que lo último que había hablado con Luth ella le había pedido que no le contara del estado a su hermana, por lo que todos creían que ese silencio también se extendería a esta situación.

Habíamos arrendado una casa cerca de la playa, ya que teníamos unos días de descanso antes de continuar con los conciertos, Monse estaba terminando de lavar la loza del almuerzo para venir a sentarse a mi lado al sillón, los chicos estaban repartidos por toda la casa, Jared estaba sentado a lo indio a mi lado del sillón, Shannon ayudaba a Monse guardando los platos y Matt con Tomo estaban jugando con unos dardos y un blanco que estaba en una pared del living.

- vamos deja esa película –me decía Jared tratando de hacerme cosquillas en los pies.

- no, no me hagas cosquillas, si sigues no pienso volver a poner el canal –le dije retorciéndome en el sillón para alejar mis pies de él.

- no seas mala, deja la película –me miró con carita de pena.

- no me pongas esa cara –lo miré –bueno, ¿pero puedo terminar de hacer el zaping?

- bueno mi amor –me dio un besito en la rodilla.

- no quiero un beso en la rodilla –le dije refunfuñando.

Jared se levantó y me sacó del sillón para que luego yo me sentara en sus piernas, y así abrazada a él me quede peleando por conservar el control. Al poco rato llegaron Monse y Shann a sentarse a nuestro lado.

- ¿que ven? –quiso saber Shann mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a Monse.

- había una película muy buena, pero no quiso dejarla –dijo Jared haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¡para! Así mas me demoro en ver que están dando –le dije dándole un golpecito en las manos.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a los canales de farándula, no miraba la televisión ya que Jared me estaba mordiendo el cuello y digamos que eso me impedía concentrarme en la televisión, pero un grito de Monse me hizo prestar atención.

- ¡VUELVE SEV VUELVE! –grito impaciente.

- ¿que pasa? ¿Que viste? –le dijo Shann tratando de calmarla mientras yo volvía al canal.

- ¿ese no es Ville Valo? –dijo Jared extrañado.

- si, eso quería ver –dijo Monse.

- e… esa… no es… -dije sin creer lo que mis ojos veían.

- ¡¿Luth? –dijo sobresaltado Tomo.

Nos quedamos todos sin hablar con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, el locutor decía algo de una clínica de aborto ilegal y que Ville Valo había salido con una chica con ella, de la cual se sospechaba que era su novia Luthien. Me acerqué a la pantalla para ver mejor.

- eso no es… -dije sin querer decirlo.

- si, es eso que crees –dijo Monse como leyendo mi mente.

- ten… tengo que llamar a Kate –dije levantándome rápidamente.

Por la impresión y la manera de levantarme me vino un mareo, por lo que Jared me ayudó para que no cayera y trato de pedirme que me calmara, pero no lo logró, me deshice de sus brazos y corrí al teléfono.

- Sev es mejor que te calmes antes de… -me dijo Jared.

- creo que no es por mi por quien debes preocuparte –le dije apuntando a Tomo mientras marcaba los números en el teléfono.

Tomo se había quedado en blanco, mirando la pantalla aunque la noticia ya había pasado, Matt también estaba consternado aunque no al extremo en el que estaba su amigo.

- ¿Tomo? –le dijo suavemente Monse tocándole el brazo.

- … -no respondió.

- ¿Tomito? –le dijo Shann.

Tomo no contestaba, estaba demasiado impactado con la noticia, a Luthien le había pasado algo grave y todo era culpa de él, si no se hubiese negado a que ella fuese a trabajar… nada de esto habría pasado.

- Tomo, escúchame –le dijo Jared remeciéndolo –ella va a estar bien, vamos a ir a verla… Shannon –dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano –llama a la aerolínea y busca pasajes para todos… Matt, llama para posponer los conciertos que quedan –en menos de un minuto organizó todo.

Mientras que Jared organizaba todo y Monse traía un vaso de agua para Tomo, yo estaba marcando a cuanto número conocía para ubicar a alguien de mi casa, hasta que al final después de un sin número de intentos Kate me contesto el celular.

- ¿Sev? –me contesto nerviosa.

- Kate… ¿como es que estas? –le pregunté tratando de calmarme.

- bi… bien ¿y tu hermanita?

- ¿como es que esta Luth? –dije inocente.

- ella… esta en ca…

- NO ME MIENTAS –le interrumpí furiosa – sé que está en la clínica, ¡quiero saber cual es su estado!

- ella… esta grave –dijo Kate llorando –Sev, yo quería decirte, pero en un principio cuando Luth me dijo que estaba embarazada…

- ¿así que es cierto lo del aborto? –le dije entre molesta y triste.

- si, Valo…

- ¿VALO LA LLEVO? ¿ÉL LA OBLIGO? –le grite temblando de rabia.

Tomo se dio vuelta y en sus ojos había una llama de ira que jamás le había visto, daba en verdad miedo mirarlo.

- ¡¿Valo? –dijo con veneno en la voz.

- espera Tomo, aún no me responde –le tranquilicé, aunque yo ya sospechaba lo que se venía.

- no lo sabemos aún, él nos dice que fue un accidente –dijo Kate con la voz temblorosa – pero Alex, que es el médico que la atiende, dice que sufrió un aborto ilegal... que a pesar de ser bien ejecutado…

- ¿a pesar de eso? –dije impaciente empezando a llorar.

- Luth tenía poca coagulación, por lo que casi se desangró, y con la droga que le dieron para dormirla… no pudieron estabilizarla de inmediato… esta inconsciente aun –explicó Kate llorando.

- ¿y… cuanto tiempo lleva así? –quise saber.

- ya… ya son dos días

- ¡¿Y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DECIRME NADA EN DOS DÍAS!

- Sev, no te enojes con ella, no hay tiempo para eso… el vuelo sale en dos horas –me dijo Jared poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿que pasa? –dijo nerviosa Kate al yo no contestarle.

- viajamos para allá en dos horas, dile a Valo que se prepare, que cuando llegue ¡LO MATO!

- acaba de salir a comer un rato, Linde lo vino a buscar –me dijo Kate.

- mejor no le digas nada –dije macabramente.

- te espero Sevya, y espero que me perdones –me dijo con un tono suplicante en su voz.

- no debo enojarme contigo, si la culpa es de alguien… ese es Valo, ciao Kate!

Corté el teléfono y mientras buscaban todos las maletas y estábamos ya camino al aeropuerto, los chicos me pidieron noticias.

- ¿como es que esta ella? –quiso saber Matt

- ella… esta grave, tuvo un aborto ilegal y casi se desangra –lo dije sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, Jared pasó un brazo por mi hombro.

- ¿esta… muy… grave? –preguntó Tomo con un hilo de voz.

- si, hace ya dos días que esta inconsciente –dije triste.

- ¿esta Kate atendiéndola? –dijo esperanzada Monse.

- no, ella dejo de ejercer por un tiempo...pero un buen amigo de ella la esta atendiendo, y según lo que tengo entendido es el mejor médico de la clínica –los tranquilicé.

- sólo espero que este bien –dijo Tomo triste.

- tengo la esperanza de que así será –le dijo Shann dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

- Sev –me dijo Jared.

- si Jar –le dije intentando sonreír.

- llame a Andrew para que reorganizara tu agenda –me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa y dándome un beso en la frente.

- gracias Jar, en serio que no me había acordado de ello –le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo, como había sido un cambio de planes repentino no había fans en el lugar, por lo que rápidamente subimos al avión y nos encontramos de camino a ver a Luth.


	84. Fight

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 84_

**Fight!**

**.**

**.**

Valo miraba con desconfianza a Kate que estaba hablando por teléfono cuando el volvió con Linde de comer, al verla que cortaba la llamada fue donde ella, la tomó del brazo y la introdujo en una habitación.

- que es lo que te pasa? –le dijo Kate asustada

- con quien estabas hablando? –le pregunto Valo bruscamente

- este… -Kate respiró profundamente –era Sevya

- te dije que no le dijeras nada! –le dijo Valo llevando a Kate hacía la pared con furia en los ojos

- yo no le dije nada –Kate estaba temblando

- y como es que se entero? Es psíquica ahora?

- no, ella lo vio en la televisión

- como que en la televisión? –dijo Valo espantado

- no lo se, por lo visto alguien te siguió –le dijo sin mirarlo e intentando caminar hasta la puerta

- tu no te vas –dijo tomándola fuertemente y haciendo que chocara con la pared

- que quieres de mi imbecil! –le dijo furiosa Kate

- que es lo que dijo tu hermanita?

- nada que te interese –le dijo intentando soltarse

En ese momento entro Alex a la habitación y vio los ojos de Kate, la cual le pedía ayuda en ese momento, ya que estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas

- sucede algo? –dijo firme mirando a Valo

- no, no pasa nada –dijo Valo soltando a Kate –de mi no te libras –le dijo en un susurro sólo para que ella le escuchara

Valo salió como una bala de la habitación sin antes mirar con odio a Alex el cual se acercó a Kate y la sostuvo, ya que se puso a llorar y temblar de una manera incontrolable

- te hizo algo ese idiota? –preguntó Alex abrazando a Kate

- aparte de casi azotarme contra la pared –dijo Kate con un hilo de voz –nada mas, si no llegabas tu no se que pasaba

- creo que es mejor que tomes algo para los nervios y que duermas un rato –le dijo acariciándole la espalda

- tengo que estar aquí, además Sev viene en camino

- me alegro de que tu hermana venga, como es que supo lo que pasaba?

Mientras Kate intentaba tranquilizarse le explicaba a Alex la conversación con Sevya y luego salieron a ver a los padres de Luth.

Llegamos a medio día a las puertas de la clínica luego de haber ido a dejar las cosas a mi casa, ese era un lugar neutro por el momento y era mejor dejar todo en un lugar que repartir en distintas casas el equipaje.

Mientras estábamos en la recepción llame a Kate para que me dijese en que piso estaban

- hola Sev, ya llegaste? –me preguntó nada mas contestar la llamada

- si Kate, estamos afuera de la clínica, en que piso es que están? –le pregunté

- en el 4º piso, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos

- vamos subiendo, hablamos allá –le dije con intención de cortar

- una cosa antes! –me dijo

- que pasa?

- esta Valo con Linde, así que cuidado

- lo tendré en cuenta –corté la llamada

Entre a la clínica de la mano con Jared, seguidos de Tomo y Matt, la marcha la cerraban Shannon y Monse, subimos al ascensor, ninguno de nosotros hablaba, yo nada mas me fijaba en Tomo, el cual

iba con los puños apretados.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nos encontramos en el piso en el cual estaba Luth, nos encaminamos al mesón para preguntar por ella, pero justo se nos acercó corriendo Kate

- ¡Sev! –me dijo abrazándome y casi dejándome sin aire

- Kate me alegra verte –le dije y me solté de su abrazó para mirarla –te ves cansada!

- lo que pasa es que no he podido dormir, sin que Luth despierte no podré descansar –dijo mientras sus mejillas se humedecían con las lágrimas

- donde esta Luth? –quiso saber Monse

- ella esta en cuidados intensivos, no puede recibir visitas –explicó Kate

- y como es que se encuentra ella –preguntó Matt

- aún esta grave, y sigue sin despertar –dijo Kate mirando el suelo

En ese momento divisé a Valo que estaba apoyado en la pared a un costado de los asientos en donde estaban los papas de Luth, una ira había nacido en mi una vez que había puesto un pie en la clínica, pero al ver a Valo, explote al igual que un volcán entrando en erupción. Sin prestar mas atención a lo que decían, me separé de la mano de Jared y me dirigí como una fiera donde Valo, cuando me encontraba a unos pocos metros llegaron todos los chicos tras de mi, Jared me alcanzó y me agarró por la cintura no permitiendo que le alcanzará ni a tocar un pelo a ese idiota que tanto daño le había hecho a mi amiga.

Tomo, sin que nadie sospechara, se lanzó sobre Valo y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, Jared, Shann y Matt se demoraron unos segundo en reaccionar, se abalanzaron sobre Valo y Tomo para separarlos, pero Jared me volvió a sostener ya que en vez de ayudarlos a separarlos me lanzaba para golpear a Valo... Linde tomo a Valo y lo separo de Tomo mientras que Shannon sostenía con sus monumentales brazos a Tomo, Monse abrazaba a Kate que estaba llorando desconsoladamente y Matt estaba junto a los padres y la hermana de Luth deteniéndolos explicándoles que no debían inmiscuirse.

- como pudiste hacerle eso a Luth! –le gritaba Tomo a Valo tratando en vano de salir del abrazo de Shann

- peor eres tu que no la comprendió –le dijo Valo tratando de golpear a Tomo pero siendo detenido por Linde

Monse dejó a Kate junto a Matt y se dirigió donde estaba Valo y le propinó un gran rodillazo en la entre pierna

- eso es para que aprendas a no traer mas bebes que no quieres a este mundo –le dijo mientras Valo se retorcía de dolor

- esta me las pagas perra –dijo Valo haciendo el intento de pegarle

En ese momento yo me solté del abrazo de Jared y tomé a Monse del brazo sacándola de en medio de la pelea, en la cual ahora estaban Valo, Linde, Tomo y Shann, mientras que Matt y Jared intentaban separarlos

- este no es lugar para peleas –dijo Alex acercándose –si no se separan tendré que llamar a seguridad

- chicos por favor! –dijo Almaren acercándose –háganlo por mi hija, no peleen que se encuentra muy mal.

Luego de las palabras de la madre de Luth los chicos al fin se separaron, Shannon se encontraba en perfectas condiciones por lo que Monse se lanzó a sus brazos, Tomo no tenía mas que un pequeño corte en el labio, por lo que Kate se apresuro a conseguir algo con Alex para curarlo... Valo estaba tirado en el piso y nadie le prestaba mucha atención, Linde solo lo observaba, ya que no lo dejaba acercarse. Con Jared y Matt nos fuimos a ver a los padres de Luth, al fin y al cabo les debíamos una disculpa por lo cometido, pero nos entendieron, ellos tenían ganas de matarlo, pero nadie podía hacer nada hasta que Luth despertara, ella era la única que podía explicar lo sucedido.


	85. News!

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 85_

** News!**

**.**

**.**

- es bueno que hayas vuelto –le dijo Kate a Tomo cuando le curaba el labio

- es que nunca debería haberme ido –dijo triste

- no te pongas así, Luth va a despertar –lo animó Kate

- pero es que si yo no la hubiese dejado, nada de esto habría pasado

- no tienes porque culparte, como muy bien dice Sev, todas las cosas pasan por algo

- sólo espero que me perdone –dijo Tomo mientras le caía una lágrima

- sabes una cosa? Ella jamás te olvido, creo que estaba con Valo para no sentirse sola –le dijo Kate con una sonrisa

- espero que tengas razón –dijo Tomo esperanzado

Una vez que Kate termino de curar a Tomo volvieron a donde estaban los demás.

Ya había pasado un día desde nuestra llegada y ninguno de nosotros se había movido del hospital, por miedo a que pasase cualquier cosa en nuestra ausencia, me encontraba apoyada medio dormida en el hombro de Jared mientras que él apoyaba su cabeza en la mía, Kate estaba hablando con Alex con respecto a Luth, Tomo paseaba de un lugar a otro mientras que Matt lo seguía con la mirada, Monse y Shannon estaban sentados en un sofá cercano, los padres de Luth y su hermana Lindorié estaban muy juntos sin pronunciar palabra, nada mas dejando caer una que otra lágrima de vez en cuando, Valo estaba sentado en el suelo, con varios moretones en su cara y mirándonos a todos con cara de odio mientras que Linde estaba a su lado jugando con su celular. De pronto algo nos hizo saltar a todos, unas enfermeras pasaron corriendo a la habitación en la cual se encontraba Luth y Alex cortó precipitadamente la conversación con Kate, la cual miraba con los ojos como plato como corrían los doctores a ver que pasaba con Luth.

- mi hija, no se puede morir… –lloraba Almaren abrazada a Eru.

Lindorié estaba sentada sin moverse mirando el suelo y con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, Tomo se le acercó.

- todo va a salir bien, ella puede luchar contra esto –le dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Valo se había levantado de donde estaba y había corrido tras una enfermera para saber que es lo que pasaba, pero ante la negativa de ésta por decirle cualquier cosa se tuvo que alejar acompañado de Linde a esperar noticias, la cara que tenía daba a pensar de que él mismo se estaba muriendo.

Monse y Shann se habían levantado rápidamente del sillón y se acercaban a Kate, con Jared también nos unimos a ellos, detrás de nosotros venía Matt.

- que es lo que pasa Kate? –quiso saber Matt

- no lo sé, con Alex estábamos viendo unos exámenes –dijo juntando unos papeles –quería mi

opinión respecto a ellos, y la verdad es que evolucionaba bastante bien, pero de pronto no sé qué paso y todos corrieron a ver a Luth y no sé por qué.

Ante la duda de Kate empecé a temblar, estaba agotada y la comida no me pasaba, lo peor de todo es que los nervios estaban por traicionarme al no saber cómo ayudar a mi amiga, comencé a respirar agitadamente y sentí una opresión terrible en el pecho.

- que es lo que tienes? –me dijo Jared abrazándome

- creo que lo mejor es que la lleves a tomar un poco de aire –le dijo Kate mirándome

- NO! –dije fuerte intentando dejar de temblar –estoy bien, quiero estar aquí para saber que tiene Luth

- Sev, no por nada soy tu hermana, tienes que calmarte, o te va a dar un ataque de pánico –me dijo acertando en un cien por ciento

- puedo controlarlo –le dije cerrando los ojos y llevando mis manos al pecho

- mejor nos vamos a sentar –dijo Jared llevándome a un sillón cercano –vamos, respira profundo

- que pasa si es que Luth muere? –le dije llorando a mares, no me pude controlar

- vamos Sev, eso no va a pasar, esperemos a ver que nos dice Alex –dijo tratando de calmarme

- espero que no sea nada malo

Mientras Jared intentaba tranquilizarme Kate seguía hablando con Shannon, Monse y Matt sobre los exámenes de Luth, pero esa plática fue interrumpida cuando Alex salió de la habitación de Luth

- doctor por favor dígame como esta mi hija –le imploró Eru

- ella ha despertado –dijo con una leve sonrisa –pero aún no puede recibir visitas, ya que debemos hacerle una serie de exámenes para ver cual es su estado

- pero estará bien? –preguntaron Tomo y Valo al mismo tiempo mirándose con cara de odio por la coincidencia

- es un buen signo que haya recuperado la conciencia, pero no podemos asegurar nada hasta tener los resultados de los exámenes –explicó Alex.

Un suspiro de alivio se sintió por toda la sala, ahora el ambiente estaba un poco mas animado por la esperanza de que Luth se fuese a recuperar. Valo se sentó nuevamente a esperar junto con Linde, Almaren junto con Eru se dieron un pequeño beso de animo y fueron a la capilla de la clínica junto con Lindorié y Tomo, Shannon y Matt fueron a comprar algo para comer, mientras que Jared, Monse se quedaban conmigo tratando de calmarme, lo cual luego de la buena noticia de Alex había dejado de ser una misión imposible, Kate se había acercado a hablar con Alex.

- que pasa, te veo un poco tenso a pesar de las buenas noticias –le dijo Kate

- es que… ah preguntado por su bebe –dijo triste Alex

- y que le has dicho?

- aun nada, es mejor que se estabilice un poco

- si quieres… yo puedo darle la noticia –se ofreció Kate

- creo que sería una buena idea que alguien que conoce se lo haga saber –estuvo de acuerdo Alex

- será conveniente omitir a Valo dentro de la explicación?

- lo mejor será contarle lo que sabes, sin aventurar a lo que pudo haber echo o no ese tipo, ya que no sabemos la versión real aún –dijo seriamente Alex

- tienes razón

Luego de un poco mas de plática con el Dr. Willson, Kate se acercó donde me encontraba con los chicos

Luthien abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a sentir un fuerte sonido proveniente de algún lugar, sucedido de unas cuantas personas que hablaban a su alrededor, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos no podía enfocar la vista, no sabía donde se encontraba, sólo recordaba el ir en camino a un restaurante, luego nada mas… intento hablar pero no le salía la voz, luego de un par de intentos pudo decir unas cuantas palabras

- do… donde estoy? –dijo con la voz ronca por la falta de uso

- tranquila niña –le dijo una voz amable de mujer –esta en una clínica

- que hago aquí? –quiso saber Luth

- sufriste un… accidente, llamaré al doctor –dijo la enfermera amable

- mi bebe? –dijo Luth pasándose la mano por el estomago –como esta mi bebe?

- lo mejor es que descanses, aún esta muy débil –dijo una voz masculina –soy el doctor Willson, me llamas cualquier cosa.

Luthien no pudo más con el cansancio y se quedo dormida... Después de lo que ella misma había considerado una eternidad abrió los ojos y al fin pudo enfocar bien la vista, estaba en una habitación de color celeste agua conectada a unos cuantos aparatos, sentía un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, tenía frío, miró sus manos y las encontró blancas, tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo había sucedido y necesitaba que alguien se lo explicase ya, por lo que presionó el botón para llamar a la enfermera, pero en vez de una mujer apareció un tipo bastante guapo de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos azules y complexión atlética, vestido con esos trajes verde claro típico de los hospitales y una bata blanca.

- veo que ya has despertado –le dijo –por si no lo recuerdas soy el Dr. Willson, como te encuentras?

- me duele todo –dijo Luth haciendo una mueca de dolor

- quieres que te apliquemos mas analgésicos? –le pregunto el doctor mientras revisaba algo en la ficha

- lo que quiero es saber lo que paso –exigió Luth

- creo que alguien te puede aclarar esa duda, vuelvo enseguida –el doctor salió de la habitación y

dejo a Luth con las palabras en la boca.

Alex salió de la habitación de Luth y se dirigió donde estaba Kate, la cual estaba sentada al lado de los padres de su amiga.

- necesito hablar contigo Kate –le dijo al acercarse

- claro –dijo Kate levantándose del asiento y yendo al mesón de recepción a hablar con Alex –que es lo que pasa? –quiso saber

- es que ya despertó, y quiere saber que es lo que paso –le explicó Alex

- crees que esta lo bastante bien como para saber la verdad?

- creo que ya es tiempo de que sepamos que es lo que paso para poder atenderla mejor

- quieres que vaya ahora? –dijo Kate temblando

- si, es necesario –le dijo Alex

Sin decir media palabra más Kate siguió a Alex a la habitación de Luth tras las atentas miradas de todos quienes estaban en la sala a la espera de noticias. Kate respiró profundamente y entro a la habitación de Luth.

- Kate? –dijo Luth sin poder creerlo

- Luth, como estas? –le dijo Kate tratando de reprimir las lágrimas

- mejor… creo –dudo Luth –sólo quiero saber que es lo que paso, me lo puedes explicar?

- claro, a eso vine –dijo Kate mientras acercaba un bando a la cama de Luth y se sentaba

Allí al lado de la cama de su amiga Kate le explicó todo lo acontecido a Luth, desde que la había llamado por teléfono Valo hasta que había llegado a la clínica y conversado con Alex, lo que el le había dicho con respecto a lo que posiblemente sucedió

- un aborto? –dijo Luth sin creerlo aferrándose la barriga

- lo siento tanto Luth –dijo Kate sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas –eso es lo que nos dice Alex, el doctor que estuvo contigo hace unos minutos, pero Valo nos dice que fue un accidente

- así que no íbamos al restaurante –dijo Luth para si misma

- que? –dijo Kate sin entender

Luth le explicó entre lágrimas como es que Valo le había propuesto abortar a su bebe ya que arruinaba sus planes, ella se había mostrado de acuerdo... en un principio, pero sólo para que él no la siguiese molestando, no creía que fuese capaz de hacer algo así

- pero yo no quería hacerlo –dijo Luth llorando amargamente –yo quería tener ese bebe

- pero como es que te llevo allá sin que… -no termino la frase, había recordado algo

- que, que pasa? –dijo nerviosa Luth

- eso explica lo de las drogas, él te drogo para que no te dieras cuenta de donde te llevaba –dijo Kate cayendo en la cuenta –es un maldito…

- no quiero que le digas nada Kate, por favor, hazlo por mi –le pidió Kate –yo me encargaré de esto

- estas segura? Mira que cuando llego Sev casi lo mata –dijo con una sonrisa macabra Kate

- estoy completamente segura –dijo firmemente Luth –pero quiero saber algo –dijo con miedo en la voz

- que cosa Luth?

- po… podré tener… mas hijos?

- pues, a pesar de haber sufrido un aborto, este fue bien realizado, tendrían que hacer unos cuantos exámenes más para estar completamente seguros, pero todo indica que no sufrió ningún daño tu aparato reproductor

- entonces fue todo por la coagulación? –dijo Luth asombrada

- si, pera ya te trataras eso… ahora es mejor que descanses –le dijo Kate a Luth dándole un beso en la frente

- gracias por estar aquí –le dijo Luth –podrías… pedir que viniese Valo?

- si… si claro –le dijo Kate extrañada de la petición de su amiga

Cuando vi que Kate salía de la habitación de Luth corrí hacia ella para ver como se encontraba, detrás de mi vinieron todos los demás.

- como esta Luth, ya le diste la noticia? –quise saber

- esta bien, y la verdad es que no ha hecho mas que llorar –dijo Kate triste

- y quiere ver a alguien o algo? –dijo Lindorié esperanzada con ver a su hermana

- si… quiere ver… a Valo –dijo Kate seria

Todos nos quedamos atónitos por la petición de Luth y nos dimos vuelta a mirar a Valo que se encontraba a nuestras espaldas con cara de no saber que hacer.


	86. Get out!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 86 **

"_Get Out!"_

_._

_._

Valo entro lentamente a la habitación de Luth, la cual estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados, se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

- my poison girl! –le dijo suavemente tomando su mano

- ville –le dijo Luth con un hilo de voz

- ¿que… querías verme? –le dijo Valo nervioso

- ¿por qué? –quiso saber Luth

- ¿porque, qué? –dijo Valo sin entender

- ¿porque lo hiciste?

- ¿porque hice qué? Podrías hablar más claro

- era tu hijo –le dijo Luth empezando a llorar

- pero tu habías dicho… -se defendió Valo

- yo lo dije para dejar el tema ahí, crees que sería capaz de matar a un ser que no tiene la culpa de lo que sus padres pudieron haber hecho?

- la verdad es que no sé qué pensar –dijo Valo mirando el suelo

- y lo que es peor… casi me matas a mí también –dijo Luth furiosa –acaso solo piensas en ti?

- pero yo no te quería hacer daño a ti…

- crees que no me lo harías si matabas a mi hijo? –lo interrumpió

- pero ahora no hay nada que nos impida hacer la gira, podremos estar juntos sin ningún estorbo

- ¿eso es lo que era nuestro hijo para ti? ¿Un estorbo? –dijo sin poder creerlo y llorando más aún

- no quise decir eso…

- eso es justo lo que dijiste

- pero ahora iras conmigo, jamás volverá a pasar lo mismo…

- eso está más que claro

- ¿porque?

- porque no se dará otra oportunidad

- obvio que no, jamás te haría daño –dijo serio

- no te creo nada Valo, además ya no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que todo lo que decían mis amigas era verdad, pero no… preferí creer en ti, creí en ti, y fallaste

- amor, en serio que yo no tengo nada en contra tuya…

- pero fuiste capaz de matar a un ser inocente, si no querías nada con tu hijo ¿porque no me lo dijiste? No te necesitaba para criarlo, pero no, en lugar de afrontar las cosas preferiste el camino fácil y mataste parte de mi con eso

- Luthien, yo te quiero jamás te haría daño, no es cierto lo que dices

- ya me hiciste daño, es verdad todo lo que digo, me alejaste de mis amigas, lograste que odiara cada día más a la persona que en verdad amo, me quitaste la alegría de ver la sonrisa de nuestro hijo, todo por tu egoísmo… nada más porque eres un cobarde que no sabe afrontar sus actos!

- no tiene sentido lo que dices, yo estaré contigo siempre, siempre he pensado en ti

- no Ville, ya no quiero verte, quiero que te vayas y no quiero volver a ver tu cara en mi vida, y si es que llego a hacerlo otra vez o a acercarte a las personas que quiero… me encargaré de acabar contigo y con tu carrera –le amenazó Luth con fuego en los ojos

- no serías capaz, tu no puedes vivir sin mi –dijo Valo con tono agresivo

- si que sería capaz, puede que antes no pudiese vivir sin ti, pero me di cuenta de la mierda de persona que eres, de lo mal que me has hecho, con tu actitud no hiciste más que abrirme los ojos –dijo Luth fríamente

- no me iré, me necesitas –dijo Valo tercamente

- ¡no te necesito! Para eso están mis amigos, mi familia, las personas que me quieren de verdad, ¡solo te pido que te vayas!

- no lo haré

- ¡QUE TE LARGUES! Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás –dijo Luth con voz de odio y reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por caer por sus mejillas

Valo salió de la habitación furioso, recogió su chaqueta que estaba en la silla de al lado de donde estaba sentado Linde y salió de la clínica como una bala seguido de cerca por su amigo sin decir una palabra. Luthien por su parte cuando salió Ville de la habitación se sumió en un llanto desesperado, por lo que tuvo que entrar una enfermera a proporcionarle un calmante para que no se agitara, ya que eso no le hacía bien, aún estaba en un estado delicado.

Con los chicos nos quedamos sin habla al ver como Valo entraba a la habitación de Luthien, nos sentamos a esperar cual sería la reacción de este al salir, pero todos nos sobresaltamos cuando vimos a Valo salir como una flecha y con una cara de furia increíble, por lo visto Luthien se había encargado de que él pagara por lo hecho de mejor manera de que nosotros habíamos hecho.

- es mejor que vaya a ver como esta –nos dijo Alex que se había quedado cerca de nosotros, al poco rato salió –Luth esta descansando, le dieron un calmante una vez que ese tipo salió de su habitación, por lo visto estaba bastante alterada.

- podemos pasar a verla? –preguntó Almaren

- si, pueden, pero de a uno –dijo Alex

Eru no dudo en hacer pasar a su esposa en primer lugar para que viera Luthien... ellos junto con Lindorié se encargaron de velar porque Luth no estuviese sola en ningún minuto, esperando que al despertar pudiese ver una cara amigable y no se sintiese sola, ya que superar la perdida de su bebé era una de las tareas mas importantes que se le venían por delante, y todos estábamos dispuestos a ayudarla en todo lo que venía… mientras que Luthien era cuidada de cerca por su familia con los chicos podíamos descansar un poco, al menos por el momento, los días en vela nos estaban a todos pasando la cuenta.

- Kate, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa a descansar –le dije sentándome a su lado –prometo llamarte en cuanto hayan novedades

- si, es mejor que vaya, sino me caeré aquí mismo –me dijo bostezando

- nosotros te acompañamos –le dijo Monse que estaba de la mano con Shann

- si, Monse nuestra casa es tu casa, hay una habitación libre, puedes utilizarla –le dije

- muchas gracias Sev –dijo Monse

- una vez que volvamos ustedes se van a descansar –dijo Shann señalándonos a Jared, Matt, Tomo y a mí.

- no, yo no me muevo de acá hasta que Luth salga –dijo Tomo

- eso se verá después, vayan a descansar chicos –dijo Jared cerrando el tema

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos sentamos a esperar novedades, al menos ya todos estábamos más relajados al no tener la irritante presencia de Valo frente a nosotros, esperábamos no verlo nunca más en la vida.

- quieren que les traigamos algo de comer? –le pregunté a Matt y Tomo

- un sándwich y un jugo estaría bien –dijo Matt agradecido

- un café, con eso me encontraré bien –dijo Tomo sin sacar la vista de la habitación de Luth

- seguro que no quieres nada más? –le preguntó Jared

- sí, estoy seguro –dijo sin atender mucho a la conversación que estábamos estableciendo

- bueno si cambias de opinión nos llamas ok? –le dije y salía a la cafetería con Jared

Subimos los dos pisos que nos separaban del lugar en el cual comprar la comida y nos sentamos en una mesa mientras que nos servíamos unos sándwiches y unas bebidas.

- ¿qué será lo que Luth le dijo a Valo? –pregunté al aire, ya que era más una pregunta a mí misma

- creo que ella es la única que podría aclararnos eso –dijo Jared, después de tomar un trago de bebida continuó – pero sea lo que sea debe ser bueno para ella, al fin se dio cuenta del daño que él le hacía.

- sí, eso a mí me deja más tranquila, pero lo que me preocupa ahora es como ella superara está perdida –le dije preocupada

- estaremos allí para apoyarla –dijo tomando mi mano para tranquilizarme –y se que Tomo no se alejara de ella hasta que la vea bien

- si, me alegra que Tomo este aquí, espero que Luth pueda verlo pronto, se que le hará bien saber que él esta aquí para apoyarla

- todo a su tiempo mi niña, lo importante ahora es que se recupere –me dijo dándome un beso en la mano

Terminamos de comer y pedimos las cosas para los chicos, volvimos al piso de la habitación de Luth y le entregamos... a Matt y Tomo lo que nos habían encargado

Pasó así el día y en la tarde Luth despertó y se quedó conversando con su familia, nosotros no queríamos interrumpir la oportunidad de que hablaran, ya tendríamos nuestro tiempo más adelante.

Unas horas pasada la media noche volvieron Kate, Monse y Shann a la clínica, por lo visto las horas que se habían ido les habían servido bastante, las ojeras casi habían desaparecido por completo y su humor era mucho mejor que horas atrás.

- tuvieron un buen descanso? –los saludó Matt al verlos llegar

- de maravilla –dijo Monse con una sonrisa

- algo me dice que hicieron algo mas que descansar –les dije maliciosamente

- no seas mal pensada cuñada –dijo Shannon

- nos portamos bien Sevya –dijo Monse y me guiño un ojo

En ese momento se nos acerco Alex, pareciera que ese hombre no dormía, pero eso no le impedía estar alerta y con su mejor cara a la hora de atender a sus pacientes.

- Kate, me alegro de que hayas vuelto –dijo abrazándola y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- yo también te extrañe doctorcito –le dijo Kate en broma

- me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre unas cosas –dijo guiñándole un ojo

- esta bien, vamos –dijo Kate

Con los chicos nos miramos con cara de que algo estaba pasando entre esos dos, yo los seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista al entrar en un cubículo un tanto alejado de donde nos encontrábamos.

- creo que voy a tener que hablar seriamente con mi hermana –dije seria

- no seas pesada Sev, déjala que haga lo que quiera, ya esta bastante grande –me dijo Monse para hacerme enojar

- puede que tengas razón –dije enojada –pero eso no le impide que me comunique sus amoríos

- no quiero ni saber lo que están haciendo allí dentro –dijo Shann con un pícaro tono de voz  
- creo que es mejor que vaya a ver –dije

Intente levantarme pero Jared me agarró de la cintura por lo que termine sentada en sus piernas, lo mire con cara furibunda, ya que me impedía ir a cuidar a mi hermana.

- no seas sobre protectora –me dijo con una sonrisa hipnotizante

- como se ve que me conoces, con esa sonrisa me convences de lo que sea –le dije dándole un

pequeño beso

- es mejor que vayan a casa chicos –dijo Monse –se ve que están cansados

- si, es verdad eso, además Sevya necesita descansar, sino terminara con un verdadero ataque de pánico –dijo Jared tomándome en brazos al tiempo que se levantaba

- pero puedo caminar –le dije intentando que me bajara

- no me quiero arriesgar a que te caigas de camino al auto –dijo sonriendo –vamos Matt?

- chao chicos! –dijo Matt caminando tras nosotros

- cuiden a Kate, llámennos cualquier cosa –les dije

- ve tranquila Sev, aquí la cuidamos como hueso santo –dijo Shannon riendo

Ante la mirada atónita de las personas de la clínica y los flashes de los reporteros, salí del lugar en brazos de Jared, iba roja de vergüenza, pero por más que insistí no quiso bajarme, llegamos a casa.

- es mejor que se queden aquí chicos –les dije al entrar –por si pasa cualquier cosa

- puede que tengas razón –dijo Jared –además tenemos las maletas aquí, así que no hay ningún inconveniente

- Matt, puedes dormir en la habitación de Kate –le dije mientras subía las escaleras y le indicaba el lugar

- gracias Sev, buenas noches Jar! –se despidió Matt y cerró la puerta tras de él

Con Jared llegamos a mi habitación, nos pusimos los pijamas y nos acostamos, el cansancio al fin nos había vencido, era tiempo de que descansáramos, nos dormimos casi al instante de que apoyamos la cabeza en la almohada.

**.**

**.**

**Hoy comencé a subir un nuevo fic de 30stm **

**por si lo quieren leer :D **

**Adiós! **


	87. Love

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 87 **

" _Love!"_

_._

_._

****  
- creo que podríamos cambiar a Luth a una habitación más confortable –nos dijo Alex cuando llegamos una tarde a la clínica

- está ya lo bastante bien como para trasladarla? –preguntó Monse

- según lo que hemos vislumbrado en los exámenes junto con Alex, ya esta lo bastante bien como para que salga de Cuidados Intensivos –nos explicó Kate –pero de igual forma debe quedarse en la clínica un par de semanas más

- además así podrán verla todo el día, no solo en las horas pre-establecidas –nos animo Alex

- entonces que esté en el lugar en que mejor la puedan cuidar y que ella se sienta cómoda –dijo Tomo respondiendo por todos

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Luthien ya se encontraba en una habitación privada en la cual podíamos entrar en mayor número a visitarla, y lo mejor es que no iba a estar sola en ningún momento del día.

- Luthien –le dije acercándome a su cama y dándole un abrazo –me alegro tanto de que estés mejor, no había podido entrar a verte antes porque sólo dejaban a los familiares –dije triste

- no te preocupes Sev, yo sé que han estado aquí desde que supieron lo que me había pasado –dijo Luth con una pequeña sonrisa

- como te sientes ahora? –le pregunté

- mejor, aunque aún no asimilo muy bien lo de mi bebé, pues aún tengo la esperanza de que este vivo dentro de mi –dijo tocándose la pancita y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

- amiga, tu sabes que ya vendrá la oportunidad de que tengas un hijo con un hombre que valga la pena y que luche por ustedes –le dije para tratar de animarla

- puede que tengas razón –dijo secando sus lágrimas

- sabes quien ha estado preguntando por ti cada minuto desde que llegamos?, quien no ha descansado por mas que se lo hemos pedido sólo por quedarse a tu lado? –le pregunté

- no, la verdad es que no sé –dijo sincera –mi hermana nada más me ha dicho que estaban Monse, Shann, tu, Jar y Matt

- pues creo que a tu hermana se le olvidó una persona muy importante –dije misteriosamente

- Tomo está aquí? –dijo un poco nerviosa

- si, llegó con nosotros, ni modo que se haya quedado solo, además él aún te ama Luth, no se ha movido de la clínica sólo para asegurarse de que estés bien, y dijo que no se iba hasta que tu lo hicieras –dije seria

- en verdad él ha dicho todo eso? –dijo Luth emocionada

- si, y está arrepentido de lo que te dijo la otra vez, se siente culpable por lo que te ha pasado, porque dice que si él te hubiese entendido jamás te habría sucedido lo que te paso

- no tiene porque sentirse así, si alguien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo por nunca haberles echo caso sobre como era Ville, ustedes tenían razón y yo tuve que pasar por todo esto para darme cuenta –dijo llorando

- no llores, ya todo estará mejor, vas a ver, si ese tipo se te acerca otra vez lo mato… y esta vez es en serio –le dije abrazándola

- te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que lo harás –dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

- al menos te hice sonreír –dije contenta –quieres que llame a Tomo para que puedan hablar? –quise saber

- creo que tengo que pensar un par de cosas –me dijo pensativa

- pero tu aún lo quieres? –le pregunté

- si amiga, jamás lo deje de amar y creo que nunca podré hacerlo –me dijo segura

- bueno, entonces toma tu tiempo y espero que todo se solucione

- ya te vas? –me preguntó

- pues si, tengo que ir a ver a Jar, y hablar con mi representante –le expliqué

- tu representante? –dijo Luth extrañada

- pues si… por cierto te traje esto –dije entregándole un paquetito

- que es? –quiso saber

- ábrelo y sabrás

Luthien rasgo el papel ansiosa por saber lo que escondía, y se impresionó al ver que era un libro

- Sabina Vianney? –preguntó –quien es ella?

- pues la tienes al frente –le dije sonriendo

- me estas jodiendo? –me pregunto ojeando el libro

- no amiga, este es el segundo libro que escribo bajo ese nombre, con la diferencia de que este aún no se publica, quería que fueses la primera en leerlo –le dije

- oh amiga! Me siento halagada –dijo emocionada

- espero que sirva para que no te aburras, prometo que el primero te lo traigo cuanto antes, pensé que sabías que era yo y que estaba cumpliendo mi sueño –dije medio desilusionada

- no he tenido mucho tiempo para preocuparme de libros los últimos meses –me dijo triste también

- espero que ahora no te pierdas los estrenos! –dije bromeando

- nunca más –dijo sin poder sacar la vista del libro

- ahora me voy amiga –le di un beso en la mejilla –espero poder volver a verte pronto, y que pienses bien lo de Tomo

- prometo que lo pensaré –me dijo seria

- bueno, nos vemos amiga, espero que estés bien

- tu igual

- ciao!

- adieu!

Salí del cuarto contenta por todo lo que había hablado con mi amiga y más aún con la noticia de que todavía sentía amor por Tomo, la verdad es que me moría de ganas por decírselo, pero no era yo la encargada de hacerlo. Me acerqué a los chicos que estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala común.

- ya estas lista? –me preguntó Jared

- si, mejor vamos cuantos antes así podemos volver pronto –le dije

- como esta Luth? –me preguntó Tomo que estaba cerca

- esta lo bastante bien, aunque aún no asimila muy bien la noticia del bebe, pero estoy segura que lo hará pronto y más con la ayuda de todas las personas que la queremos –dije segura de mis palabras

- te dijo alguna otra cosa? –preguntó Tomo ansioso

- la verdad es que sí, pero yo no soy quien para decirlo, así que es mejor que esperemos a que ella quiera decirlo

- tienes razón –dijo Tomo un poco triste

- nos vamos amor? –dijo Jared

- si, vamos que Andrew debe estar esperando –le dije

- ciao! Chicos… nos vemos luego –me despedí

- chao! –dijeron todos

Con Jared salimos de la clínica y fuimos a hablar con Andrew, él cual me dio a conocer la fecha en que se lanzaría mi próximo libro y la gira que tendría que hacer para promocionarlo, por lo que por primera vez desde que estábamos juntos nuestras agendas no coincidían, terminamos la reunión con Andrew y fuimos a dar una vuelta a una plaza que estaba cerca de la clínica

- no quiero perderme de estar contigo en tu gira –me dijo Jared

- pero no puedes dejar a tus fans mas tiempo sin los conciertos que ya están programados –le dije seria y triste

- no es justo Sev que tu me hayas acompañado a todos lados y yo no pueda hacer lo mismo por ti –dijo tomándome las manos y mirándome a los ojos

- no te preocupes amor, ya habrá mas oportunidades para que me acompañes –le dije

- me promete que te cuidaras y estarás bien

- lo prometo, pero no tenemos porque despedirnos desde ya, aún queda tiempo para eso, y muchas cosas pueden pasar

- no seas pájaro de mal agüero Sev –me dijo riendo Jared  
- la vida da muchas vueltas Jar

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas más por la plaza y volvimos a la clínica

- ¡Hermana! –corrió Kate apenas nos vio llegar

- que pasa Kate? Le paso algo a Luth? –le pregunté y por lo visto se me fueron los colores de la cara

- no te preocupes Sev, son buenas noticias –me tranquilizó Kate

- casi me matas del susto Kate –dije respirando profundamente

- que es lo que pasa Kate? –dijo Jared pasando un brazo por mis hombros

- Luthien llamó a Tomo, creo que al fin se van a entender –dijo Kate dando saltitos

Mire a Jared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no pude reprimir el deseo de besarlo, por lo que me lance a sus brazos y lo besé como hace tiempo no lo hacía, feliz de que por fin las cosas regresaran a su curso natural.


	88. The real love

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 88 **

"_The Real Love!"_

_._

_._

****  
Luthien estaba en su habitación con su hermana Lindorié, la cual le hablaba de un sin fin de cosas, pero ella no le prestaba atención, lo que le había contado Sevya aún le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, pensaba que Tomo jamás la perdonaría por lo que había pasado, pero estaba equivocada, todo podría estar bien otra vez con la persona que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

- Luthien me estas escuchando? –le dijo Lindorié

- que, que pasa? –dijo Luth despistada

- no has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado? –dijo Lindorié cansada

- lo siento, pero es que mi mente anda en otro lugar –se disculpó Luth

- que es lo que pasa por tu cabecita? –quiso saber Lindorié

- pues, estaba pensando en unas cosas que me dijo Sev –dijo Luth

- que cosas te dijo? Algo malo?

- no, al contrario, por ello estoy tratando de tomar la mejor decisión

- decisión con respecto a que?

- pues, algo con Tomo

- con Tomo? Yo pensé que ya lo habías olvidado

- creo que nunca podré hacer eso, yo siempre lo he amado a pesar de estar junto a Ville –confesó Luth

- y porque estabas con Valo entonces?

- pues creo que era porque el me hipnotizaba, pero todo a base de mentiras… lo malo es que me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde –dijo triste Luth

- pero lo bueno es que te diste cuenta –dijo Lindorié para animarla

- pero perdí lo mas bello por hacer oídos sordos a mis amigos

- pero ya habrán más oportunidades para ello, no hay que perder la esperanza

- puedo pedirte que le digas a Tomo que venga?

- ahora ya? –dijo Lindorié desconcertada

- si, no quiero agotar mas el tiempo que tengo para estar con él, ya ha sido suficiente

Lindorié salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Tomo para que fuese a ver a Luthien.

Tomo estaba sentado como siempre cerca de la habitación de Luth, los padres de ella habían ido a descansar un poco a un hotel cercano, estaban él, Kate, Matt, Shannon y Monse conversando de nada en especial.

- Shannon –le dijo Monse al oído

- que pasa Monse? –quiso saber Shann en un susurro

- pues, que te parece si nos perdemos un rato por ahí –dijo mirándolo provocadoramente

- que quieres decir con eso de perdernos un rato? –dijo Shann cayendo en la cuenta

- eso mismo que estas pensando –dijo Monse dándole un beso

- volvemos en un rato chicos –dijo Shannon a los demás, tomó de la mano a Monse y se perdieron de vista

- no quiero ni pensar a donde se irán esos dos –dijo Matt

- puede que sólo quieran ir a tomar aire –dijo Kate inocentemente

- si, tomar aire se llama ahora –dijo Matt riendo

Tomo se mantenía callado hasta que vio salir a Lindorié de la habitación de Luth.

- Tomo podría hablar contigo? –le dijo Lindorié

- claro –dijo Tomo y fue junto con ella a unos asientos un poco alejados

- que pasa? –quiso saber Tomo

- pues Luth me ha dicho que quiere que entres para poder hablar contigo –dijo Lindorié

Tomo no dijo nada, se limito a levantarse y dirigirse a la habitación de Luth. Matt y Kate se quedaron callados viendo que podían dilucidar de lo que estaba pasando, y se quedaron un poco nerviosos cuando vieron que entró a la habitación de Luth, podían pasar muchas cosas allí dentro.

Tomo tocó la puerta un par de veces y entró, vio que Luthien estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados, no quiso despertarla, así que se preparó para salir de la habitación.

- no te vayas –escuchó la voz de Luth

- pensé que estabas descansando –dijo Tomo cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cama

- estaba esperando que llegaras, quería hablar contigo –dijo Luth

- hace mucho que yo quería decirte unas cuantas cosas, pero no había encontrado el momento… luego vine a verte cuando estabas inconsciente y pensé que ya había perdido la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que siento –dijo Tomo con los ojos brillosos

- Tomislav –dijo Luthien con cariño

- pensé que te había perdido cuando supe que estabas con Valo –dijo triste Tomo

- tu jamás me vas a perder –le interrumpió Luth –nunca te podré olvidar, eres lo mas lindo que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte otra vez, en verdad que siento todo lo que paso –dijo Luth empezando a llorar

- no llores Luth… si supieras lo culpable que me siento de que estés aquí, de todo lo que te paso… si tan sólo te hubiese entendido ese día en que nos separamos, estaríamos juntos y disfrutando de muchas cosas –dijo Tomo con lágrimas en las mejillas

- no tienes porque sentirte así, si alguien tiene la culpa del lugar en el que estoy es Valo, y más que él yo…ya que no tomé en cuenta lo que mis amigas me decían, siendo que tenían tanta razón

Se generó un silencio entre los dos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Tomo aferró entre sus manos las de Luth.

- hay algo que quiero decirte y no quiero guardarlo más dentro de mi…

- también quiero decirte algo –le dijo Luth –quiero que sepas que jamás deje de amarte, que nadie a

significado tanto en mi vida como tú… es algo que me gustaría que supieras antes de que te vayas –Luth se quedó mirando en techo mientras las lágrimas corrían sin ningún reparo

- nunca me separaré de ti –dijo Tomo girando el rostro de Luth para que lo mirara – yo todavía te amo, y no quiero estar lejos de ti jamás… -se acercó al rostro de ella lentamente – no te dejare sola y te cuidaré y ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance

Se miraron fijamente unos cuantos segundos y luego se besaron lenta y apasionadamente, al fin podían estar juntos otra vez y ya nadie iba a poder separarlos.

- te amo mas que nada en este mundo –le dijo Tomo

- dudo que sea más de lo que yo siento por ti –dijo Luthien

Se besaron otra vez y Tomo se quedó al lado de ella hasta que se durmió luego de lo cual salió unos minutos de la habitación para comer algo tranquilo por primera vez desde que había llegado a la clínica.

- me están matando de los nervios –dijo Kate luego de esperar un rato por noticias desde la habitación

- tranquila Kate –dijo Alex pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kate

- si, pronto sabremos lo que pasa –dijo Monse que había vuelto hace un rato con Shann

- si hubiese pasado algo malo ya habría salido de la pieza –dijo Shann sabiamente

- espero que todo salga bien, se merecen estar juntos después de todo lo que ha pasado, ambos han sufrido mucho estar separados –dijo Matt

- algo me dice que ya se arreglaron –dije con una sonrisa pero mirando hoscamente el gesto de Alex con Kate

- yo creo exactamente lo mismo –dijo Lindorié

- porque están tan seguras? –quiso saber Jared –saben algo que nosotros no?

- no, que te hace pensar eso? –dije guiñándole un ojo a Lindorié

- debe ser que tenemos poderes premonitores –dijo Lindorié con una sonrisa

- eso no se lo creen ni ustedes –dijo Monse –apuesto a que lo que hablaron con Luth fue con respecto a Tomo y no lo quieren decir

- prefieren que nos de un ataque antes que sacarnos un peso de encima –dijo Kate

- que actitud tan positiva chicas –dije con una sonrisa

- es mejor que pensemos que todo esta bien, así le daremos buenas vibras –dijo Lindorié

Ninguno más pudo acotar algún comentario ya que vimos como salía Tomo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la habitación de Luth.

- uf… hace tiempo que no tenía tanto público –dijo Tomo divertido al salir de la habitación y vernos observándole

- ese animo quiere decir que todo salió bien –dijo Shannon

- se han arreglado con Luth? –preguntó Kate sin poder contenerse

- pues, que les dice mi cara? –dijo Tomo

- ehh! Felicitaciones –dijimos con Lindorié al mismo tiempo por lo que nos pusimos a reir

- es mejor que vaya a comer algo, ahora que estoy relajado me dio mucha hambre –dijo Tomo

- como no vas a tener hambre si no has comido nada decente en todos los días que has pasado aquí –dijo Jared

- porque no van chicos a acompañar a Tomo? –dijo Monse dirigiéndose a Matt, Shannon y Jared

- como que nos están echando –dijo Matt

- no es eso, tan solo que nosotras tenemos que conversar –dijo Lindorié

- bueno, acompáñenme chicos –dijo Tomo –pero no vayan a hablar con Luth, esta durmiendo

- ok, hablaremos solo nosotras –dijo Kate

- yo tengo que ir a ver a otro paciente –dijo Alex despidiéndose de todos

Los chicos fueron a la cafetería con Tomo, mientras que con Monse, Kate y Lindorié nos quedamos conversando de cosas sin sentido con respecto a lo que se venía una vez que Luth saliese de la clínica.

- la gira va a ser tan entretenida –dijo Monse –vamos a estar todos juntos otra vez

- bueno, la verdad es que no –dije triste –empieza la gira de mi libro, no podré acompañar a los chicos

- yo tengo que volver al trabajo –dijo Lindorié

- yo no se que es lo que voy a hacer –dijo Kate  
- pero al menos nos queda un tiempo todos juntos no? –dijo Monse con una sonrisa –además ya podremos acompañarte a una gira Sevyis

- gracias Monse –dije abrazándola

Nos quedamos así conversando cuando volvieron los chicos, Tomo volvió a la habitación de Luth y nosotros nos quedamos como siempre esperando a noticias.


	89. Home again

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 89 **

"_Home Again!"_

_._

_._

Nos encontrábamos como siempre esperando a ver si es que algo ocurría mientras que Alex estaba revisando a Luth, a los pocos minutos salió.

- creo que Luthien ya puede irse a casa –dijo Alex cuando se nos acercó

- en serio? –dije sin poder creérmelo

- si, ya se recuperó por completo, aunque recomiendo unas semanas sin mucha actividad por cualquier eventualidad –nos dijo Alex

- genial! –dijo Tomo –y a que hora podemos sacarla de aquí?

- firmo los papeles del alta y ya puede volver a casa –dijo Alex alejándose

- Vamos mamá –dijo Lindorié –tenemos que ayudarle a ordenar las cosas

- si, es mejor que se encarguen de eso –dijo Eru contento

- que les parece si preparamos una cena esta noche? –dijo Monse

- y podemos invitar a Alex –sugirió Kate

- que pasa con Alex hermanita? –pregunté mirándola fijamente

- nada…. Jajaja – rió nerviosa –no pasa nada… aún!

- me parece buena idea lo de la cena –dijo Jared impidiéndome hablar

- creo que es mejor que le vayas a avisar a Alex, Kate –dijo Shannon

- me rindo, con ustedes no puedo proteger a mi hermana, si ese tipo le hace algo… ustedes me las van a pagar –les dije a Monse, Shannon y Jared

- no seas alarmista Sev –dijo Shannon

- no soy alarmista –dije ofendida –mejor voy a ver si Luth necesita algo

Sin siquiera mirar la cara con la que habían quedado me fui a ver a Luth, la cual se estaba vistiendo en el momento en el que entre en la habitación.

- Sev! Vuelvo a casa –dijo emocionada

- si amiga, al fin vuelves… ya te echábamos de menos con tus locuras y chocolates con canela

–le dije sonriendo

- si, nadie los hace como yo –dijo orgullosa

- es que eres irremplazable amiga

- te vas a quedar con ella cuando volvamos a casa? –preguntó Almaren

- todo el tiempo que me sea posible –le dije –ya que tengo que hacer una gira con mi nuevo libro

- si, tu padre nos hablo de eso –dijo Lindorié –leí el primero y esta muy bueno

- gracias! –dije un poco sonrojada –al menos hay mucha gente que le ha gustado lo que escribo

- a mi me encantó –dijo Luthien –siempre voy a ser tu asidua lectora

- ven lo que digo… es irremplazable –fui y la abracé

Estábamos así cuando entro Alex firmando unos cuantos papeles y entregándoselos a la madre de Luthien.

- listo! Ahora si pueden volver a casa –dijo contento

- muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi hija –dijo Almaren abrazándolo inesperadamente

- solo he hecho mi trabajo –dijo tratando de soltarse del abrazó

- entonces te esperamos hoy en la noche? –le pregunté tratando de sonar simpática

- si, Kate ya me dijo lo de la cena, estaré allá a la hora acordada –dijo Alex contento

- nos vemos en la noche –dijo Luthien

Salimos de la habitación, Luthien iba en una silla de ruedas por reglamento interno de la clínica, en la entrada nos esperaban una serie de reporteros y fotógrafos los cuales nos acribillaban a preguntas con respecto a lo sucedido, las cuales nosotros nos negamos a responder, nos abrimos paso hasta llegar a los autos y fuimos a casa.

- bueno, tenemos que organizarnos –les dije a todos una vez estuvimos dentro de casa

- a que te refieres con organizarnos? –preguntó Luth

- lo que pasa es que encuentro innecesario que tus padres estén en un hotel ahora que estas aquí en casa –dije seriamente –además creo que les haría bien estar juntos

- no queremos molestar –dijo Almaren

- no es ninguna molesta –dije sonriente – con Monse nos podemos ir a quedar al departamento de los chicos, así pueden quedarse aquí

- en serio que nosotros estamos bien en el hotel –dijo Eru

- ya esta dicho, Monse y Sev se van a nuestro departamento –dijo Shannon apoyándome

- así los días que quedan pueden pasarlos enteramente con Luth –dijo Jared

- en verdad que se los agradezco mucho chicos –dijo Luthien levantándose y abarcándonos a todos con sus brazos

- y yo no me separare de ella, la cuidaré día y noche –dijo Tomo aferrando a Luth de la cintura cuando nos soltó

- entonces, tienen que ir a buscar sus cosas al hotel –les dije a la familia de Luth

- yo los acompaño –dijo Matt

- así mientras nosotras podemos preparar la cena –dijo Kate

- yo también quiero cooperar –dijo Tomo

- obviamente, no nos negaremos a los consejos de un chef –dijo Monse riendo

Matt Salió junto con los padres de Luth y Lindorié a buscar las cosas al hotel, mientras que Shannon y Jared hablaban con Luth y los demás nos encargábamos de cocinar, hicimos carne y pescado junto con una gran gama de ensaladas y un mousse de chocolate, el favorito de Luth, de postre. Shannon y Jared nos ayudaron a colocar la mesa y Kate fue a abrir la puerta cuando llego Alex.

- hola Dr. Willson –dijo Kate sonriente

- hola Dra. De'Lioncourt –dijo Alex

- que chistoso eres –dijo Kate abrazándolo

- traje vino, espero que les guste –dijo mostrando la botella

- eso es mas que obvio –dijo Kate haciéndolo pasar

Nos sentamos todos en la gran mesa del comedor, la cual rara vez utilizábamos, pero esta era una situación especial, celebrábamos que nuestra amiga ya estaba bien y que los mal entendidos se habían arreglado.

- quiero pedir un minuto de silencio –dijo Luth con los ojos llorosos- por mi hijo, el cual esta en un mejor mundo en este momento –nos quedamos todos en silencio

- yo quiero hacer un brindis –dijo Tomo –porque al fin con Luth estamos juntos, luego de tantos meses

- salud! –dijimos todos

Seguimos disfrutando de la cena, la cual fue bien acogida por todos, luego servimos el postre y llegó la sobremesa.

- la cena estuvo deliciosa –dijo Eru

- si, felicitaciones a los cocineros –dijo Almaren

- es que tuvimos una buena guía –dijo Monse mirando a Tomo

- chicas, ustedes hicieron casi todo –dijo Tomo

- si no hubiese sido por ese "casi" habría sido todo –dijo Kate, todos reímos

- como van con lo de los conciertos? –quiso saber Alex

- la verdad es que tuvimos que suspender algunos, pero en un par de semanas continuamos –dijo Matt

- lo que nos tiene feliz es la acogida de la gente –dijo Jared –es increíble como traspasamos las fronteras no solo del idioma sino que también culturales

- lo mejor es que el Echelon es más grande y fiel con cada paso que damos –dijo Shannon

- Echelon? –preguntó Alex

- después te explico –le dijo Kate

- y como es eso de tu gira Sevya? –preguntó Eru

- bueno la comienzo mas o menos en la misma fecha que los chicos retoman la gira, por lo que esta vez no podré acompañarlos –dije triste, Jared tomó mi mano

- y cuanto tiempo será? –quiso saber Luthien

- a lo sumo unos dos meses –dije –es que esta vez tengo que promocionar el libro, al contrario del primero que era como para que me conocieran

- espero que te vaya de lo mejor –dijo Almaren

- si Sev, te mereces hacer tu sueño realidad –dijo Lindorié

- si, ha sido lo que siempre ha querido mi hermanita –dijo Kate

- mi pequeña escritora –dijo Jared a mi oído dándome un beso

Fue una gran sobremesa la que tuvimos, al finalizarla nos fuimos con Monse al departamento de los chicos.

- me parece que al fin vamos a poder estar tranquilos –le dijo Shann a Monse

- si, la verdad es que necesitamos un tiempo solos –dijo Monse levantando una ceja

- estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo –dijo Shannon y le dio un beso

- tienes sueño Sev? –me preguntó Jar al ver que iba con los ojos cerrados

- no, tan sólo me duelen un poco los ojos, por eso los había cerrado –expliqué

Jared sólo tomó mi mano ya que iba manejando, llegamos al departamento y nos fuimos directo a las habitaciones.

- buenas noches y pórtense bien –les dije a Shann y Monse.

- lo mismo digo –dijo Monse con cara de perversión

Entre a la habitación y fui a ponerme el pijama al baño, luego me acosté y cerré los ojos, esperando a que Jared volviese a mi lado cuando saliese del baño.

- estas muy cansada? –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

- la verdad es que si –le dije –pero no quiero descansar

- y que quieres hacer? –dijo Jared sin entender mi indirecta

Tomé su cara entre mis manos, lo mire unos segundo y le di un beso como hace tiempo no lo hacía, las sabanas quedaron fuera de su posición normal con las muchas vueltas que nos dimos para desprendernos de la ropa que cubría nuestros cuerpos, al quedar desnudos nos miramos unos instantes.

- no sabes cuanto extrañaba tenerte así –dijo Jared besándome desde el cuello al ombligo

- te amo tanto –dije buscando su boca muriendo por besarla

Así nos amamos durante horas hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, exhaustos por todo lo que nos habíamos entregado.

Monse y Shann se encontraban desnudos en su habitación besándose con pasión acercando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible para sentirse el uno al otro.

- no te parece que no es correcto estando tu hermano en la pieza del lado –dijo Monse al momento en que sus labios estuvieron libres

- pues aunque no lo creas, pienso que mi hermano no pensó igual que tu –dijo Shannon besando todo el rostro de Monse

- me rindo, es que contigo no me puedo contener enano –dijo Monse

- enano? –dijo Shannon mirándola de repente

- es de cariño, eres mi enano –dijo Monse mordiéndole el cuello

La mordida de Monse genero que Shannon se excitara mas aún, por lo que la pasión se desato sin ningún reparo, amándose tal como lo habían echo ese día en una sala vacía del hospital ante la continua amenaza de ser descubiertos, se entregaron el uno al otro repetidas veces esa noche hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos.


	90. Time is over

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 90 **

"_Time is Over!__"_

_._

_._

- espero que tengan un muy buen viaje –dije abrazando a los padre de Luth.

- es una lástima que no podamos acompañarlos al aeropuerto –dijo Jared –pero si lo hacemos se llenara de reporteros el lugar y queremos que tengan una despedida más intima

- por eso vamos a esperar que Luth vuelva con Kate aquí en el departamento –dijo Monse

- fue un placer haberlos conocido –dijo Shannon

- muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros –dijo Eru

- y me alegro de que mi hermana este con amigos tan buenos como ustedes –dijo Lindorié

- mejor nosotros que la tenemos a ella –dijo Matt

- bueno, volvemos pronto –dijo Kate

- no me extrañes Tomito –dijo Luth dándole un beso

Luth salió con su familia y acompañada de Kate para llevarlos al aeropuerto para que pudiesen volver a casa, mientras con los chicos nos quedamos en la casa haciendo nada interesante

- tengo un sueño atroz –dijo Monse

- quizás porque tendrás sueño –dije riendo

- esta Sevya con su mente sucia nunca cambia –dijo Monse

- como si no te conociera amiga mía –le dije con una sonrisa

- dejen de tirarse dardos venenosos –dijo Matt entretenido

- hablando de darditos venenosos –dijo Tomo mirando a Shannon

- si, que pasa con una chica que no para de llamarte –preguntó Shannon

- como es que se llamaba? –dijo Jared fingiendo olvido

- empezaba con Lib… -dijo Shannon

- y terminaba con …by –dijo Tomo

- eso - dijo Jared -Libby

- menos mal que nosotras éramos las venenosas –le dije a Monse

- los hombres son peores –me dijo ella solo para que yo la escuchara

- estas chistositos –dijo Matt enojado

- no te enojes, ya era hora de que te ligaras a alguien –le dijo Tomo

- Haber, esa boca Tomin –dijo Monse riendo

- ya mucho de reírse de mi –dijo Matt

- no nos reímos de ti, nos reímos contigo –dijo Shannon

- mejor me voy –dijo Matt

- pero no seas exagerado, no te vayas por algo así –dije seria

- no me voy por eso –dijo Matt tomando las llaves del auto

- y porque te vas? –quiso saber Monse

- voy a ver a Libby –dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta

Nos quedamos todos con los ojos como platos al ver salir a Matt para reunirse con Libby, que por lo que se ha visto estaba en la ciudad.

- en verdad Matt está enamorado –dijo Tomo

- es bueno verlo así, hace tiempo que no le pegaba el amor –dijo Jared  
- creo que mejor me voy a recostar un rato –dije mirando mis manos que temblaban

- ¿tienes sueño tu también? –dijo Monse para comenzar a molestar otra vez

- no es eso –dije quitándole la sonrisa de la cara –es que me duele la cabeza

- es mejor que vayas a dormir entonces –dijo Shannon

- quieres que te lleve una pastilla? –preguntó Jared

- si no es mucha la molestia –dije subiendo con cuidado las escaleras

- una vez que llegue Kate le diré que vaya a verte –dijo Tomo

- gracias, pero no es necesario, duermo un rato y ya esta –les dije desapareciendo en las escaleras.

Jared subió tras de mí al poco rato y me entrego la pastilla con un vaso de agua, cerró las cortinas de la habitación y llevo una toalla mojada para ponérmela en la frente, no me dijo nada, solo se quedo cuidándome.

Las semanas que nos quedaban de descanso pasaron rápidamente, mientras intentábamos pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, ya que pronto nos separaríamos.

- me da penita que vayas sola amiga –me dijo Luthien

- si, nosotras deberíamos ir contigo –dijo Monse

- no se preocupen chicas, estaré bien, además son solo un par de meses –dije tratando de parecer animada.

- me siento tan mal por no poder acompañarte –dijo Jared abrazándome.

- tal vez podríamos retrasar los conciertos unos cuantos meses –sugirió Matt.

- no creo que eso sea justo –dije sincera –en serio chicos que no creo que me pase nada si voy sola.

- sola no vas –dijo Kate apareciendo de repente –acabo de hablar con Alex y me dijo que podía tomarme unas semanas para entrar a trabajar, así que al menos unas dos semanas estaré contigo –dijo sonriente.

- gracias hermanita, pero no es necesario que hagas eso –dije abrazándola.

- muchas gracias Kate –le dijo Jared –se que contigo ella estará bien acompañada.

- no tienes que agradecer, es mi hermana –dijo Kate sonriente.

Las maletas ya estaban listas y arriba del auto, al menos habíamos logrado coincidir nuestras salidas en el aeropuerto.

- por favor cuídate mucho y no hagas ninguna tontera –me pidió Jared

- lo que prometo lo cumplo –le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios

- te vamos a extrañar –dijo Shannon abrazándome

- si, ahora quien va a ocupar los rincones escribiendo –dijo Monse corriendo a Shann y abrazándome

- si, quien me va a pedir que no salgamos del avión con los chicos –dijo Luth recordando viejos tiempos

- no seas mala, eso ya paso hace tiempo –le dije sacándole la lengua

- en serio vamos a echarte mucho de menos –dijo Matt

- hay chicos ni que no nos fuésemos a ver más –dije con un poco de pánico

- no digas eso amor –dijo Jared pasando un brazo por mis hombros

- y a mi nadie me va a extrañar? –dijo Kate con penita

- obvio que si niña –dijo Monse y todos le dimos un abrazo a Kate

Una voz se sintió en el aire llamando a los vuelos que tomábamos, por lo que nos abrazamos una ultima vez con los chicos y Jared se quedo a mi lado para despedirse mas extensamente, pero desviaron nuestra atención la parejita que estaba al lado de nosotros, ya que Alex, que también había ido a dejarnos al aeropuerto, le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Kate, algo iba a decir pero Jared me lo impidió cerrándome la boca con un beso.

- creo que le voy a pedir a Kate que haga esas cosas mas seguido –le dije cuando terminamos de besarnos

- porque? Pensé que no te gustaba que hiciera eso –dijo Jared extrañado

- es cierto, pero así me das de esos besos más seguido –dije con una sonrisa

- no es necesario, si quieres te doy miles de ellos –dijo besándome otra vez

- te voy a extrañar demasiado –le dije mirándolo a los ojos

- no dejaré de pensar en ti ni un instante –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

La voz sonó otra vez, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos y embarcarnos cada cual en su vuelo.

- te amo –le dije a Jared entregando mi boleto

- yo te amo más –me dijo Jared enviándome un beso

Por primera vez en más de un año nos separamos, era complicado hacerlo, pero nos serviría para que nuestra relación se hiciera más fuerte, aunque nos doliera dar ese paso. Me fui silenciosa todo el camino y me dormí nada más el avión despego, Kate iba a mi lado en su mundo pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que se nos venía por delante.


	91. Separation

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 91**

"Separation!"

.

.

- me alegro de que ya hayan llegado –dijo Andrew recibiéndonos en el aeropuerto.

- si, la verdad es que el viaje estuvo muy agotador –dije cansada.

- si, jamás había estado tanto tiempo sentada –dijo Kate.

- oh! Había olvidado presentarlos –dije de repente –ella es Kate, mi hermana… él es Andrew, mi representante.

- hola! –dijo Kate.

- un placer conocer a la hermana de tan buena escritora –dijo Andrew.

- no se cual es el afán de exagerar –dije medio molesta.

- lo que pasa es que ella es muy modesta –dijo Andrew a Kate en un susurro.

- te escuche! –le dije advirtiéndolo.

- creo que es mejor que vayamos al hotel para que puedan descansar –dijo Andrew buscando nuestras maletas.

- si, porque cuando Sev no duerme o no come, se pone de muy mal humor –dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

- para que quiero enemigas teniendo esta hermana –dije suspirando.

Llegamos al hotel y me fui directo a mi habitación, iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía sola en una cama, era tan extraño todo esto, no sabía cómo era que me había acostumbrado tanto a estar con una persona, que ahora que estaba lejos de mi me era imposible respirar en paz, tenía acumulados muchos sentimientos en mi pecho, por lo que me quede dormida llorando, extrañando a más no poder a Jared.

Los chicos habían llegado a la ciudad en la que se realizaría el concierto y ahora estaban todos sentados cenando en el comedor del hotel.

- es tan extraño viajar sin Sev –dijo Monse.

- sí, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar con ella –dijo Matt.

- es cómo lo mismo que paso cuando no nos acompañaste –le dijo Tomo a Luth.

- sí, me imagino –dijo Luth triste.

- la extraño demasiado –dijo Jared –deberíamos haberla acompañado.

- pero bro, tu sabes que ella se hubiese negado a que hiciéramos esperar a nuestro público –dijo Shannon.

- si, es que no sé porque es tan considerada –dijo Matt.

- es que ella conoce lo que los demás sienten –dijo Jared con una sonrisa.

- creen que ya haya llegado? –preguntó Luth mirando la hora.

- debe estar a unas cuantas horas de tierra aún –dijo Tomo.

- si, era un viaje bastante agotador el que tenía que hacer –dijo Monse.

Terminaron la cena y cada uno se fue a su habitación, Jared se recostó mirando el techo pensando en Sevya y en lo mucho que le haría falta ver su cara después de cada concierto o buscarla por los rincones detrás del escenario cuando se ponía a escribir, repasando todas esas imágenes se quedo dormido.

- se nota que tu hermano extraña mucho a Sevya –dijo Monse cuando ya estuvo dentro de la habitación.

- sí, es una lástima que sus agendas hayan coincidido –dijo Shann.

- es el precio que se tiene que pagar cuando uno vive de su público –dijo Shann –a veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios.

- pero a mí me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar en este tiempo que están separados –dijo Monse.

- nada puede salir mal, al menos un tiempo Sev estará con Kate, y después Andrew la cuidará – dijo Shann.

- espero que tengas razón…

Monse se acostó boca arriba en la cama y cerró los ojos, pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella y al abrir los ojos vio la cara de Shann.

- ah! –Gritó –me asustaste.

- ¿tan feo soy? –dijo Shann haciendo un puchero.

- no enanin, eres hermoso, lo más bello de la tierra –dijo Monse dándole un beso en la nariz.

- imposible, porque nada es más bello que tu –dijo tomando las manos de ella y aferrándolas por sobre su cabeza.

- que es lo que haces? –quiso saber Monse tratando de soltarse.

- ahora eres mi esclava –dijo Shann con tono seductor.

Shann comenzó a besar el cuello de Monse al tiempo que ella intentaba soltar sus manos, pero todo fue en vano, por lo que luego de unos minutos se entrego completamente a la pasión de su novio, la cual se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche.

Luthien se encontraba mirando el horizonte desde la ventana de su habitación, inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando Tomo la aferra de la cintura.

- en que estas pensando? –le dijo Tomo al oído al tiempo que le daba un beso en el cuello.

- en nada en especial –dijo Luthien secando sus lágrimas.

- no quiero que llores, ya va a pasar todo –dijo volteándola para mirarla a los ojos.

- no puedo no hacerlo, en serio me siento tan culpable –dijo ella llorando.

- todo va a estar bien, y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo –dijo Tomo abrazándola.

- es que… yo ya me había hecho la idea de ser madre –dijo Luth.

- vas a ver que un día lo serás –dijo animándola Tomo –vamos a tener una casa llena de Tomitos y Luthienes.

- eres tan bueno conmigo –dijo besándolo.

Siguieron besándose hasta que llegaron a la cama, cuando Tomo iba a comenzar a sacarle la ropa a Luth, ella pidió que se detuviese.

- no puedo, por favor no me obligues a hacerlo –dijo Luth.

- yo jamás te obligaría a nada –dijo Tomo saliendo se arriba de ella.

- me gustaría poder hacer el amor contigo, pero algo dentro de mi me lo impide –dijo apenada.

- está todo bien amor –dijo Tomo dándole un beso en la frente –yo esperaré todo el tiempo necesario para que esté lista.

Se acostaron y se durmieron abrazados sintiendo el acompasado latir del corazón de la persona que amaban.

Matt miraba la hora constantemente en su celular, indeciso entre llamar o no llamar, luego de una hora más menos de debatir entre las dos opciones se decidió y marcó el número.

- ¿hola? –preguntó la voz de mujer por el otro lado del teléfono.

- hola Libby, soy Matt –dijo este.

- hola cariño, como estas? –preguntó Libby.

- bien, espero no haberte despertado –dijo nervioso.

- para nada, me desperté hace un rato –le tranquilizó ella.

- llegue esta tarde, pero no había querido llamarte por el horario –dijo Matt.

- te fuiste hace tan poco y ya te estoy extrañando –dijo Libby.

- yo también te extraño, y espero poder ir a verte pronto –dijo Matt.

- te juro que estoy odiando mi trabajo, porque si no fuese por ello estaría junto a ti en este momento –dijo triste Libby.

- pero pronto me acompañaras –le animo él.

- si, mejor que vayas a descansar, debe ser de madrugada allá –dijo Libby.

- si, es bastante tarde, te llamaré pronto… te quiero.

- yo también te quiero… adios!

Matt cerró el teléfono con una sonrisa que le iluminaba toda la cara, luego de lo cual se acostó y quedo dormido.

Abrí los ojos y me fije en la hora para ver si no se me había echo tarde, me sorprendí al ver que era más de una hora antes de la hora en la que tendría que levantarme, pero no seguí durmiendo, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que fui a ducharme, me demoré un buen rato bajo el agua y un poco mas vistiéndome y pintándome. Fui a la habitación de Kate para ir junto a ella a desayunar.

- Hola –me dijo al verme, estaba calzándose los zapatos.

- hola Kate! ¿Vamos a desayunar? –le pregunté viendo como saltaba de un lado a otro con los zapatos.

- si, nada mas termino con esto y bajamos

Luego de que Kate se pusiese los zapatos bajamos a desayunar, pedimos lo que nos serviríamos y esperamos.

- como es que dormiste? –le pregunté.

- como un bebé, es que estaba muy cansada –me contestó.

- si, yo también lo estaba, aunque no dormí muy bien –confesé.

- debes de dejar de pensar tanto en las noches –dijo sabiamente, me conocía más que yo.

- por algo eres mi hermana –sonreí

Terminamos nuestro desayuno al tiempo que veíamos como Andrew se nos acercaba.

- buenos días hermanas De'Lioncourt! –dijo dándonos a cada una un beso en la mano.

- bueno días! –dijo Kate medio espantada por la actitud de Andrew.

- no espantes de esa manera a mi hermana –dije seria.

- sólo estaba siendo caballero –se defendió.

- si lo sé, te estaba jodiendo –dije con una sonrisa.

- al menos hoy estas de mejor humor, eso en bueno –dijo contento.

- que hay que hacer hoy? –le pregunté.

- vas a sacarte unas cuantas fotos y te harán una entrevista –me explicó Andrew.

- ¿para televisión, radio o revista? –Preguntó Kate.

- para revista –aclaró Andrew.

- y en cuanto rato es eso? –quise saber.

- en media hora nos juntamos en la entrada del hotel –dijo Andrew.

- entendido capitán! Vamos a alistarnos Kate.

Pase toda esa tarde contestando una gran cantidad de preguntas tanto de mis libros como de mi vida personal, aunque conteste con muy poca información las últimas, quería tener mi vida privada lo más lejos de los medios posible, aunque eso era una tarea titánica debido a que era la novia de Jared Leto. Volví al hogar en un taxi junto con Andrew y Kate, la cual iba durmiendo en mi hombro.

- Kate, despierta! Ya llegamos –trate de que abriera los ojos.

- ah? –dijo despistada.

- vamos arriba! que tenemos que al menos llegar a la habitación para que duermas –le dije.

- tengo hambre –dijo tocándose la panza.

- si, y pedimos algo para comer, pero tenemos que bajar del taxi

Bajamos del auto y entramos al hotel mientras que Andrew pagaba al conductor, pedimos unas cuantas cosas para comer desde la habitación de Kate, la deje durmiendo, luego volví a mi habitación y dormí tratando de no pensar.


	92. Alone

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 92**

"Alone…"

.

.

Había hablado con Jared un par de veces desde que nos habíamos separado, él estaba ocupado con cosas de la banda y yo con miles de cosas del libro, era agotador pasar todo el día contestando las preguntas de los periodistas o de los lectores que iban a las distintas librerías donde tenía que ir a firmar.

- no quiero dejarte solita –me dijo Kate cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto.

- son solo unas cuantas semanas –le dije abrazándola.

- pero es que no quiero irme –dijo casi ahogándome con su abrazo.

- tienes que ir Kate, tu trabajo te está esperando… al igual que Alex –la animé.

- si… tienes razón, espero que llegues pronto a casa –me dijo.

- si, apenas pueda estaré allá –le dije.

Me dio un besito en la mejilla, tomó su bolso y entró a la sala de embarque al tiempo que me despedía de ella con la mano.

Los chicos estaban terminando uno de sus conciertos, Luthien y Monse estaban viendo babosas a los chicos que estaban, como siempre, dejando todo en el escenario.

- jamás podré acostumbrarme a verlo tocar –dijo Luth saltando.

- pero a que te toque si –dijo Monse maliciosamente.

- ay! Monse… siempre pensando en lo mismo –dijo Luth rodando los ojos.

- que mala eres, no tengo con quien joder así –dijo Monse mirando el piso.

- yo también la extraño –dijo Luthien.

- si, es raro que ella no esté aquí –dijo Monse.

- lo peor es que Jared la esta extrañando mucho.

- pero él al menos nos tiene a todos, Sev está sola –dijo Monse.

- ¿por qué sola? ¿Kate ya volvió a casa? –preguntó Luth.

- si, entró a trabajar hace un par de días.

- ops! Espero que esto acabe pronto.

- ¿les gusto el concierto? –preguntó Matt.

- creo que eso está más que claro –dijo Luth.

- las veo tristes chicas –dijo Shann abrazando a Monse.

- estábamos hablando de Sev –explicó Luth.

- si, debe de sentirse sola –dijo Jared triste –la extraño mucho.

- pero ya no nos pongamos así, ¿por qué no la llamas Jar? –instó Tomo.

- sí, cuando lleguemos al hotel –dijo Jared.

Salieron del recinto en donde se había realizado el concierto sin siquiera detenerse a atender a sus seguidores, ya que era la segunda presentación en esa ciudad en menos de tres días. Llegaron al hotel luego de unos cuantos minutos y cada uno subió a descansar a su habitación.

Estaba en mi cuarto desvelada, como las mayoría de las noches de mi gira, miraba el techo buscando alguna cosa que llamara mi atención, cuando siento que suena mi celular, vi el número, era Jared… mi cara se iluminó.

- hola Jar! –dije contenta.

- hola mi niña, dime que no te desperté –me pidió.

- tranquilo, no me despertaste –le tranquilicé.

- ¿qué hora es allá? –quiso saber.

- pues, cerca de las 5am mas o menos –dije.

- ¿y estas despierta a esta hora? -preguntó preocupado.

- es que no he podido dormir –dije triste.

- pero tienes que descansar –me pidió.

- si, lo sé, pero es que no puedo, no sé lo que me pasa.

- ¿al menos estas comiendo bien?

- si –mentí.

- te extraño mucho –me dijo.

- yo más, en serio que me haces mucha falta –le dije empezando a llorar.

- no llores Sev, por favor no llores, que soy capaz de tomar un avión en este momento para poder estar contigo –dijo Jared con voz temblorosa.

- no quiero que dejes de hacer lo que tienes que hacer por mi –le dije.

- pero es que te extraño mucho –dijo también llorando.

- pero tenemos que cumplir con nuestros compromisos –le dije.

- ¿y cuanto te queda para que termines? –quiso saber.

- creo que unas cuatro semanas –dije mirando mi agenda que tenía en el velador.

- pues a nosotros nos quedan unos tres meses, así que cuando termines vienes a lugar en el que estemos –dijo Jared.

- eso ni lo dudare… correré a estar contigo –dije tratando de no llorar.

- pero no quiero que estés triste –me pidió.

- no, tranquilo… estaré bien.

- mejor me despido, espero que ahora puedas descansar.

- si, trataré de dormir un rato… te amo!

- también te amo… adiós! –dijo despidiéndose.

Se cortó la llamada y quede mirando el celular bastante rato, luego caí en un sueño liviano, que no me dejo para nada repuesta.

Jared se quedó preocupado luego de hablar con Sevya, la voz de ella estaba desanimada, se le notaba triste y cansada, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr a buscarla a donde quiera que haya estado, tenía que cumplir con sus compromisos, tal cual como ella le había dicho.

- no te parece que ya es tiempo de que vayas a verla –le dijo Shann a Jared unos días después.

- le prometí que iba a cumplir con mis compromisos –dijo Jared triste.

- pero es que ya pareces un zombi hermano –dijo Shann preocupado.

- no quiero ni imaginarme como debe estar Sevya –dijo Monse.

- si, lo malo es que ella es como depresiva endógena –dijo Luth.

- pero ella me dijo que iba a estar bien –dijo Jared nervioso.

- tienen que tener un poco de confianza en ella no creen? –dijo Tomo.

- además quedan solo unas tres semanas para que vuelva –dijo Matt.

- es mejor que le den ese tiempo –dijo Tomo.

- si… es mejor que esperemos –dijo Jared.

- pero no quiero que estés con cara de funeral –dijo Shann.

- trataré de cambiar mi actitud –dijo Jared levantándose.

- dónde vas? –preguntó Matt.

- a mi habitación, quiero descansar –dijo y salió.

Jared subió las escaleras del hotel y entró a su habitación a dormir, necesitaba desconectarse del mundo, pero antes de que pudiese conciliar el sueño golpearon a su puerta.

- si? –dijo Jared abriéndola.

- acaba de llegar esta carta para usted –dijo un joven.

- gracias –dijo Jared recibiendo la carta y dándole propina.

Cerró la puerta y abrió el sobre, era una carta escrita a puño y letra por alguien.

_Jared: espero que estés bien amor, la gira de mi libro esta interesante, pero no puedo pasar más tiempo sin ti__…__ no importa lo que haya dicho antes, necesito verte lo antes posible, llegare después de tu próximo concierto, te estaré esperando en el bar que está cerca del hotel en el que te estás quedando con los chicos__…__ no le digas nada a los demás, quiero que sea una sorpresa__…__ ¡te amo!... Sevya._

Jared se quedó impactado y feliz con la noticia de la carta, esperaba que pronto fuese el día para estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.


	93. It's today

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 93**

"It's today"

**.**

**.**

Kate estaba viendo recostada en el sillón, y a su lado se encontraba Alex, el cual le acariciaba el pelo, estaban muy felices juntos, se veía que el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro no era reciente, sino que con el tiempo se había intensificado.

- me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo –dijo Kate.

- imposible que te dejase sola –dijo Alex dándole un besito en la frente.

- eres tan lindo conmigo –sonrió Kate.

- es que siempre has sido importante para mí.

Se besaron tiernamente por unos cuantos minutos, eran tan felices con la sola compañía del otro, saber que estaba ahí, que sus sentimientos eran fuertes, que podían pasar abrazados horas sin pensar en otra cosa que lo feliz que eran.

- ¿cuando vuelve tu hermana? –quiso saber Alex luego de un rato.

- ¿porque quieres saber? –preguntó Kate.

- pues es que… creo que me matará cuando sepa que estoy contigo –explicó Alex.

- no seas tontito, ella va a aceptar lo nuestro –dijo Kate seriamente.

- eso espero, pero por si acaso… cuando vuelve?

- dentro de una semana más o menos según lo que me ha dicho, aún le quedan unas cuantas reuniones, pero está tratando de adelantar unas cuantas cosas para volver un poco antes –dijo Kate.

- ¿pero va a venir acá primero o va a donde este su novio?

- creo que va a venir a estar unos días conmigo, dijo que no le gustaba dejarme sola.

- bueno, esperemos que sea pronto, porque sé que la extrañas.

- es verdad, me hace falta tenerla al lado.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, pero pronto el apetito los hizo moverse del lugar en el que estaban y fueron a prepararse algo para comer, una vez que terminaron Alex volvió a su casa y Kate se fue a dormir.

Jared estaba muy ansioso, ya que Sevya al fin aparecería luego de un par de meses de no verla, estaba más que feliz y eufórico, lo cual se le noto bastante en el escenario, ya que le puso más energía y no podía parar de sonreír y animar al publico continuamente, más de lo que era normal en su persona, una vez que terminó el concierto se fue corriendo al camerino a alistarse para la cita.

- ¿qué es lo que te pasa? –le preguntó Shann cuando llegó al camerino.

- ¿por qué preguntas? –dijo Jared revolviendo entre sus cosas buscando la ropa.

- es que estas como muy contento, hace tiempo que no te veía así –dijo Shann interesado en conocer el motivo pero sin consultarlo directamente.

- han sido unos días buenos –respondió Jared colocándose la camisa.

- a mí se me ocurre que hay algo tras esto –dijo Shann mirando fijamente a Jared.

- no hay nada de qué preocuparse bro –dijo Jared dándole un golpe en el brazo a Shann.

- ¿y se puede saber a dónde vas? –preguntó Shann mirando como Jared se movía de un lado a otro.

- pues a dar una vuelta, quiero estar solo un rato –explicó mientras se ponía el pantalón.

- ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?

- seguro, es más… no se ha qué hora vuelva –dijo Jared mientras se ponía los zapato.

- ¿pero al menos dime con quién vas?

- solo, ya te dije –dijo mientras se colocaba su sombrero –nos vemos bro, despídeme de los demás.

Salió apresuradamente del lugar de concierto, se subió a un auto que había alquilado y se fue al bar que estaba cerca del hotel, al llegar no vio a Sevya por ningún lado, por lo que decidió preguntar.

- buenas noches –dijo al barman –busco a…

- ¿usted es Jared Leto, no es cierto? –le interrumpió el barman.  
- así es –dijo Jared.

- pues, una señorita dejo este mensaje para usted –dijo el barman entregándole una nota  
- gracias, era justamente por quien estaba preguntando –dijo leyendo.

_Jared: estoy en un privado que esta al final del pasillo que vez a la izquierda de la barra, te espero acá, lo preferí así ya que vamos a estar mejor solos sin nadie que nos moleste__…__ ven pronto__…__ Sevya._

No fue necesario que leyese dos veces, se fue a paso rápido caminando hasta donde le había indicado Sevya, vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta y la habitación solo iluminada por unas pocas velas, por lo que no se veía muy poco dentro de esta.

- ¿Sev? –Preguntó asomando su cabeza.

- si, aquí estoy –respondió ella.

- te extrañaba tanto mi amor –dijo Jared cerrando la puerta.

- yo más –dijo ella caminando hacia él y besándolo.

- no sabes cómo contaba los días para que volvieras, ha sido un infierno sin ti –dijo Jared.

- y yo allá sola, en verdad necesita de ti –dijo ella abrazándolo.

- ¿porque esta tan oscuro aquí dentro? –quiso saber Jar sentándose.

- porque me parece más romántico.

- bueno, si para ti está bien, también para mí.

- quieres que celebremos que nos vemos otra vez con champagne –dijo ella sacando la botella de los hielos.

- me parece perfecto –respondió él.

Ambos se quedaron disfrutando de una serie de licores mientras platicaban animadamente sobre cosas de los conciertos o la gira del libro, estaban animados y el alcohol poco a poco tomaba el control de sus cuerpos, comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, pero a pesar de lo ebrios que estaban, eso no les impedía tener un poco de decencia.

- ¿qué te parece si nos vamos al hotel? –le preguntó Jared cuando sus labios estuvieron libres.

- estaría bien, pero me arroparé bien, no quiero que sepan que volví –respondió ella.

- me parece justo, quiero ser el único en tenerte –dijo Jared divertido viendo como ella se colocaba una bufanda, lentes y gorro.

- estamos listos para ir –dijo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Salieron del local ayudándose mutuamente a mantener el equilibrio, Jared pidió las llaves de su habitación y subieron lo más rápido que pudieron intentando no ser vistos.

- esto es excitante –dijo Jared al entrar a la habitación y buscando para prender la luz.

- no prendas la luz –dijo ella agarrando su mano.

- pero es que no veo nada…

- creo que así puede ser aun más excitantes –dijo ella lanzándose sobre Jared.

- creo que tienes razón –dijo él dejándose llevar.

Ella comenzó a sacarle la ropa rápidamente y con furia mientras que él se dejaba tratar esperando un poco para emprender la tarea, la recostó en la cama y empezó a quitarle la polera, a los pocos minutos ambos estuvieron desnudos y revolcándose en la cama luchando por ganar el control, Jared pudo hacerlo luego de un rato al aferrar las manos al costado de su cuerpo y besarla con desesperación logrando que gimiera de placer, luego la hizo suya una y otra vez durante horas, hasta que ambos se rindieron de esa pasión desenfrenada y por tanto tiempo retenida.


	94. Surprise

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 94 **

_Surprise._

_**.**_

_**.**_

- ¿donde crees que se metió Jared? –preguntó Matt luego de que Shann les contara la actitud de su hermano.

- pues no sé, pero se me ocurre que es algo muy raro –dijo Shann.

- y más con Sev estando lejos –dijo Monse.

- tal vez ya se cansó de estar solo –aventuró Luth.

- pero eso no justifica que salga con alguien más –dijo Tomo.

- si fuese solo salir con alguien estaría bien –dijo Shann.

- pero si es que hace "algo más" con ese "alguien" no estaría bien –terminó Matt.

- ¿no les parece que mejor esperamos a que el vuelva? –preguntó Luth.

- es la única forma de saber que hizo –dijo Monse.

- pero mientras nos vamos a descansar, ya en la mañana pediremos explicaciones –sentenció Matt.

Los chicos se fueron a descansar, aunque aún rondaban por sus cabezas las locas conjeturas con respecto a lo que le estaba pasando a Jared.

Jared despertó a la mañana siguiente abrazando la cintura de Sevya, la cual estaba de espalda a el con una mano sobre su rostro, por lo que solo quedaban sus labios al descubierto, Jared se quedó disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que amaba, recordando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior hasta que sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta, se envolvió en una de las sábanas que habían salido de su lugar con la locura que se había producido en la cama.

- ¿quién? –preguntó cuando estaba cerca.

- Shannon y Monse –contestaron.

- ¡hola chicos! –dijo Jared abriendo la puerta restregándose los ojos.

- ¡OPA! –dijo Monse al verlo solo envuelto con la sábana.

- ¿qué es lo que hiciste Jared? –Preguntó Shann enojado.

- Nada malo –dijo Jared con una sonrisa.

- ¿cómo que nada malo? –Dijo Monse exaltada – ¡Sev está a kilómetros de distancia y tú te estás acostando con otra!

- si hermano, jamás me lo hubiese esperado de ti –dijo Shann decepcionado.

- creo que ella está más cerca de lo que creen –dijo Jared dándose la vuelta y sacando de la mesita del lado de la puerta la nota que le había mandado Sevya.

- hay algo raro aquí –dijo Monse al leer la nota.

- ¿por qué? –quiso saber Shann.

- esta se parece… pero no es la letra de Sevya –dijo Monse mirando la nota de arriba abajo.

- haber déjame ver –dijo Jared.

- ¿alguna vez la has visto escribir a mano? –Le preguntó Shann a Jared.

- la verdad es que no, porque siempre está en el laptop –dijo pensando y mirando la carta.

- ¿y ella esta…?

Monse no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio como una chica salía de la habitación de Jared envuelta en una sábana, era parecida a Sevya, pero solo un poco, no era ni como para que alguien que hubiese visto a Sevya por una sola vez pudiese confundirte… los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de la chica, hasta que esta tomó a Jared de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- no les dije que ella… -dijo dándose vuelta y quedando sin habla.

- quie… quien es ella –preguntó Shannon.

- eh… -dijo Jared.

- ¿cómo no te acuerdas de mi amor, después de toda la noche que pasamos juntos? –dijo la chica en un tono de voz demasiado similar al de Sevya.

- pero… ella… no… -dijo balbuceando Jared shockeado.

- ¡eres una PERRA! –Dijo Monse empujándola y separándola de Jared.

- eh… niña no me toques –dijo la chica en un tono dulce.

- tus palabras y tu tono bien copiado no me convencen! –dijo Monse tomándola del pelo y sentándola en el sofá.

- ¡suéltame! –Dijo con una voz chillona.

- ¡AHORA MISMO ME EXPLICAS TODO! –gritó Monse.

Jared y Shannon miraban como es que Monse actuaba, a ambos le sorprendió, pero ninguno hizo nada para impedirlo, al contrario, se acercaron ávidos de conocer cómo es que había conseguido saber todo de Sevya.

- mejor ve a vestirte Jared –le dijo Shannon inexpresivo.

- vuelvo enseguida –dijo Jared caminando a la habitación cabizbajo.

- no entiendo cómo es que lograste todo esto mujerzuela –le dijo Monse a la chica.

- es que con una hija de puta tan tonta como Sevya cualquiera la suplanta –dijo la chica con malicia.

- eso no te lo aguanto –dijo Monse abalanzándose sobre la chica.

- no mi amor –la detuvo Shannon.

- ¡déjame Shannon Christopher! Ella se lo merece –dijo Monse mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de él.

- espera Monse –dijo Jared volviendo y lanzándole una bata a la chica para que se cubriera –primero que nos explique cómo es que hizo todo lo que hizo.

- no tengo porque explicar nada –dijo colocándose la bata.

- CLARO QUE TIENES QUE EXPLICAR –dijo Jared furioso logrando que la chica se sobresaltase y abriese bien los ojos.

- ¡y lo harás ahora! –dijo Shannon.

- fue todo tan fácil –dijo la chica nerviosa.

- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó Monse sentándose mi mirándola furibunda.

- ¿acaso no saben que toda su vida está en Internet? –preguntó ella –fue tan fácil como ponerme a buscar todo lo relacionado con esa idiota de novia que tienes –dijo mirando a Jared.– saber lo que le gustaba, lo que hacía, como se vestía, la gira de su libro, el tiempo que iba a estar lejos de ti, su modo de hablar… todo lo averigüe, lo malo es que no me parezco mucho a ella, sólo un poco unos rasgos, si Jared me veía a la luz iba a comprender toda la farsa, por ello lo cite en el bar, dónde estábamos solos y podía emborracharlo para volver con él al hotel, donde nos amaríamos con las luces apagadas y no se enteraría que era yo y no su "noviecita" a quien había hecho el amor toda la noche.

- eres despreciable –dijo Shannon.

- ¡me las vas a pagar! Que alguien haga eso a una amiga mía es como que firme su sentencia de muerte –le amenazó Monse.

- ¡estas enferma! ¡ESTAS LOCA! –gritó Jared – ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS AHORA! ¡Y SI TE ACERCAS OTRA VEZ A MI ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE LO PAGUES CARO!

Jared fue hasta la habitación, busco la ropa de la chica luego volvió a donde todos estaban sentados, tomó con violencia a la chica del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta.

- ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –Exigió ella.

- ¡NO HABLES! –Dijo Jared furioso - ¡nada mas desaparece de mi vista! –y la empujo fuera haciendo que cayese.

- no puedes negar que te gusto –dijo la chica maliciosamente.

- ¡cállate perra! –Dijo Monse y la abofeteo.

- vete antes de que llamemos a la policía –dijo Shannon.

La chica no espero dos veces escuchar la advertencia, tomó la ropa que había quedado en el piso y salió corriendo.

- ¡es una loca de mierda! –dijo Monse más que enojada.

- ¿Jared estas bien? –dijo Shannon al verlo llorando.

- ¡no sé cómo pude ser tan iluso! –dijo Jared llorando.

- ella tenía todo planeado, no es tu culpa –dijo Shannon tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡claro que es mi culpa! –Dijo Jared histérico –no pude diferenciar que no era Sevya en realidad.

- no la vez hace meses, es obvio que la ansiedad ayudo a la confusión –dijo Shannon.

- pero, quiéranlo o no… Sevya debe saber esto –dijo Monse triste.

- ¿cómo piensas decirle una cosa así? La destruiría –dijo Shann alarmado.

- no, Monse tiene razón… debo aceptar este error –dijo Jared decidido.

**.**

**. **

**Wow...¿cómo es que Jared no se dio cuenta que la chica no era Sevya? D: **


	95. Option

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 95 **

_Option!_

**.**

**.**

- ¿seguro que esto es lo último que nos queda? –le pregunté a Andrew camino a una entrevista.

- bueno, un poco antes de que saliéramos recibí una llamada de una sesión de fotos –me respondió él.

- ¿pero, es que acaso no entienden que no soy una modelo? –le pregunté enfurruñada.

- como que eso es algo que no está claro desde las fotos que le regalaste a tu novio –explicó Andrew.

- creo que lo tendré presente para cuando quiera ganar un poco más de dinero –dije riendo.

- no sería malo que lo hicieras –me animó Andrew.

- hagamos algo… si es que logras cancelar las fotos de esta tarde… podrás buscar alguna agencia que me quiera hacer unas fotos para… lo que sea –dije intentando no hacer las fotos de la tarde para volver esa misma noche a mi casa.

- ¿tengo tu palabra? –preguntó Andrew con una ceja levantada.

- es una promesa –le dije sonriendo.

- te doy la respuesta a lo que termine la entrevista.

Me baje del auto rogando de que por un lado le resultara cancelar la sesión de fotos, pero por otro no quería estar de modelo… pero había sido lo único que se me ocurrió para poder volver a casa, estar en mi cama, descansar y luego ir a ver a los chicos, los cuales aún se encontrarían de gira. Estuve cerca de tres horas contestando las preguntas, que para mi fortuna fueron más de mis libros y proyectos futuros que de mi vida privada, estaba segura de que si tocaban ese tema una vez más iba a explotar fuese cual fuese el lugar en el que me encontrara. Salí de la sala en la que estaba y fui mirando mi blackberry para ver si tenía algún otro compromiso o había llegado un mensaje de cancelación, pero no había nada.

- ¿ya acabo la entrevista? –me preguntó Andrew llegando a mi lado.

- Si, venía buscándote justamente –le dije guardando el teléfono.

- ¿estás lista para lo que sigue?

- la verdad es que no sé lo que sigue, así que no sé si estoy lista –dije mirándolo.

- bueno, vamos al hotel entonces –me dijo ofreciéndome el brazo.

- vamos, porque estoy muerta de hambre –dije tomándole el brazo.

- ¿o quieres que vayamos a restaurante?

- mejor, así me preparo mejor con el estomago lleno para lo que se viene en la tarde.

Así que con Andrew nos fuimos a un restaurante a disfrutar de un rico almuerzo, ya que ambos parece que estábamos con mucho apetito, y para ser sinceros hace tiempo que no comía bien, pero esta vez me animaba el hecho de volver a ver a mis amigos… y por sobre todo a Jared.

- ¿quieres que te diga ahora que es lo que tienes para esta tarde? –me preguntó Andrew.

- si, prefiero saber ahora –le dije.

- bueno… aquí tienes –dijo pasándome un sobre –ahí adentro están las instrucciones para esta tarde.

Abrí el sobre con manos temblorosas, dentro de esos papeles se encontraba mi camino a seguir… saque un sobre más pequeño, en el interior había un boleto de avión.

- esto quiere decir… -dije confusa.

- que te vas esta tarde a tu casa –dijo feliz Andrew.

- ¡ah! –Grité –no puedo creerlo –fui a abrazarlo.

- pero no te pongas tan feliz, que ya ando buscando agencias para cobrarte la palabra –me dijo bajándome de la nube.

- que malo que eres… pero por volver pronto pago el precio –dije sentándome, la sonrisa no me la sacaba nadie.

- en serio que debes extrañar mucho como para hacer algo que no te gusta nada por irte antes –dijo entretenido Andrew.

Terminamos de almorzar y volvimos al hotel, mi vuelo salía en unas cuatro horas, por lo que alcanzaba a ordenar la maleta con calma y ducharme antes de salir, cuando ya estuvo todo listo llamé a Andrew para avisarle y baje con mis cosas al hall del hotel en donde pedí un taxi.

- de verdad gracias por cancelar la sesión –le dije.

- es mi trabajo como representante cumplir con tus peticiones –me respondió.

- ¿y tú te quedas o te vas? –quise saber.

- me queso a arreglar unas cuantas cosas y después me voy unos cuantos días a mi casa –me explicó.

- entonces me avisas cuando tenga que cumplir con lo prometido, esperare tu llamada –dije abrazándolo.

- espero que tengas un buen viaje –me dijo.

- señorita De'Lioncourt, su taxi esta aquí –me dijo el recepcionista.

- gracias –le dije – ¡ciao Andrew!

- ¡adiós Sev! –me dio un beso en la mano.

Llegue al aeropuerto justo cuando empezaban a llamar por el altavoz para abordar el vuelo por lo que no tuve que esperar mucho para estar camino a casa.

El viaje de vuelta fue tan extenuante como el de ida, pero no estaba con mis ánimos por el suelo, al contrario, me sentía lo bastante eufórica como para no tomar en cuenta el cansancio físico, pedí un taxi y me fui a casa, era ya de noche, pero no tan tarde como para que Kate estuviese en casa, así que le daría la sorpresa cuando llegase de su turno. Entre y me fui directo a darme una ducha, luego de lo que preparé algo de cenar y me senté en el sillón a ver la tele mientras esperaba a Kate, puse MTV y luego de unos cuantos videos al fin mostraron Attack, por sanidad mental no había preguntado por ese video desde que se había filmado, era la primera vez que lo veía y siendo objetiva había quedado bastante bien… de pronto sentí que alguien abría la puerta.

- ¡Kate! –dije saltando del sillón y corriendo a abrazarla.

- Sev… ¡llegaste! –dijo Kate impresionada, ya que la había tomado por sorpresa.

- no, pues vengo en camino, hablas con un holograma –dije entretenida.

- te extrañe mucho –me dijo sin soltarme.

- no creo que tanto como yo –dije dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla – ¿te viniste sola desde la clínica?

- no, me vino a dejar Alex, pero ya se fue –dijo cerrando la puerta.

- ¿y cómo van en su relación? –le pregunté.

- bien, no podría estar mejor –me dijo.

- ¿tienes hambre? Preparé la cena –le dije.

- si… pero ¿puedo ir a cambiarme primero?

- obvio, así yo pongo la mesa mientras.

Me puse a arreglar los cubiertos sobre la mesa, sacar la bebida que estaba en el refrigerador, preparé una ensalada y cuando Kate volvió cenamos, conversamos de todas las cosas que habían pasado tanto en su vida como en la mía el tiempo que habíamos estado separadas, apenas terminamos de cenar nos fuimos a dormir, ya tendríamos tiempo de conversar al día siguiente, ya que Kate estaba extenuada por su trabajo y yo por el viaje.

**.**

**.**

**Sev irá a ver a los chicos! **

**que pasará con Jared?...**


	96. This way or that way?

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 96 **

_This Way Or That Way?_

**.**

**.**

- ¿y cuando te vas a ver a los chicos? –Me preguntó Kate al desayuno un par de días después.

- creo que pasado mañana –le dije mordiendo un pancito dulce.

- ¿y ya le has dicho a los chicos?

- no, creo que los llamaré pronto para preguntarles donde estarán, sino no tengo como encontrarlos.

- si, es lo mejor… ya sabes que me encantaría ir, pero con esto de la clínica no puedo.

- lo sé, es mejor que hagas lo que te gusta –le dije.

- bueno, me voy que entro en una media hora y si me demoro mas no alcanzo a llegar.

- nos vemos en la tarde –le dije envolviendo un par de pancitos dulces y entregándolos.

- chao Sev… eres la mejor –dijo recibiéndolos.

Ella se fue y yo me quedé viendo televisión y leyendo uno que otro libro que había encontrado de mis muchas colecciones y que hace años que no leía, era genial estar en casa y no tener nada que hacer, pero a pesar de eso no me podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de tener que modelar, no me explicaba cómo no había podido aguantar una tarde siendo que ya había pasado meses en lo mismo, impulsos violentos inexplicables, era mi mejor opción.

El concierto estaba a punto de comenzar y los chicos estaban un tanto nervioso ya que Jared no aparecía por ningún lado, estaba en el ensayo, pero luego había desaparecido… cuando la banda soporte dejo de tocar Jared apareció con los lentes puestos y no tan triste como en la mañana.

- vamos chicos, es hora de tocar –dijo alegré, lo cual era extraño desde lo que había pasado.

- ¿y a este que le pasa? –preguntó Luth.

- pues no lo sé, hace días que no estaba así –dijo extrañada Monse.

- es mejor que lo sigamos –dijo Matt saliendo al escenario con Shann y Tomo.

Mientras los chicos comenzaban a tocar tan bien como siempre, lo que impresiono bastante ya que el ensayo había estado bastante mal, las chicas se sentaron un poco apartadas del sonido de la música para poder conversar.

- me parece muy extraña la actitud de Jared –dijo Monse.

- desde que nos contaron lo que había hecho, estaba desganado y triste, sin ánimos –dijo Luth –y ahora es como si nada.

- presiento que algo anda mal –dijo Monse pensativa.

- lo más probable es que sean drogas –dijo Luth como recordando.

- ¿porque lo dices tan segura? –quiso saber Monse.

- cuando estuve de novia con Ville –dijo Luth haciendo una mueca de dolor –probé drogas que provocaban ese efecto.

- puede ser, pero espero que no sea este el caso –dijo Monse con un poco de miedo.

- ¿crees que le cuente lo que hizo? –preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio Luth.

- si es que no le cuenta él, le voy a contar yo –dijo Monse –no puede ser engañada de esta forma.

- lo digo por la manera en que ella reaccionará, me da miedo de solo pensar lo que ya ha hecho –dijo Luth temblando.

- pero esta vez no la dejaremos, estaremos con ella y si en necesario no la dejaremos sola nunca –dijo Monse resuelta –al menos hasta que hablen bien las cosas.

- espero que entienda que no es culpa de él –dijo Luth.

- si lo miramos fríamente… si es culpa de él, es imposible que no la haya reconocido.

- pero en todo caso, espero que puedan arreglar las cosas… él la perdono después de lo de Ethan.

- pero si mal no recuerdo por lo que me han contado, él le dijo de todo antes –dijo Monse enojada al recordar.

- es verdad… no sabemos como ella va a reaccionar –dijo Luth.

- solo nos queda esperar –sentenció Monse.

El concierto terminó y los chicos fueron a los camerinos, en donde Monse y Luth ya estaban.

- Jared quiero que me digas que es lo que pasa –exigió Shannon.

- no pasa nada –dijo Jared aún con los lentes puestos y alegre.

- somos tu familia Jared, nos tienes para apoyarte –le dijo Matt.

- no tienes que buscar formas alternativas de hacerle frente a los problemas –dijo sin rodeos Luth.

- ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Tomo.

- Jared, ¿puedes sacarte los lentes? –pidió Monse.

- no, no puedo –dijo Jared moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- quítate los lentes –dijo firme Shannon.

Jared no dijo nada y se quitó los lentes, no pudieron apreciarle el interior de los ojos ya que los cerró fuertemente al sacarse los lentes.

- Jared abre los ojos y mírame –dijo Luth parándose al frente de él.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres ver? –le preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

- pareces un niño chiquito –dijo Matt.

- quiero ver si estas drogado –dijo Luth normal.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ahora todos vieron, no solo Luth que estaba al frente de Jared, que tenía los ojos rojos y las pupilas bastante dilatadas.

- tenía razón –dijo Luth negando con la cabeza – ¿que te has metido?  
- una cosa poca –dijo Jared.

- ¿porque lo hiciste? –dijo Shannon desilusionado.

- no lo habría pensado de ti –dijo Matt.

- no sirve de nada huir así de los problemas –dijo Tomo.

- ¡Y QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA! –gritó irritado.

- no es para que reacciones así –dijo Shann acercándose.

- ¿cómo quieren que me sienta? Si no reconocí a la persona que más amo en el mundo y como resultado me acosté con una tipa de quien sabe donde –dijo Jared empezando a llorar.

- no es bueno que se altere –dijo Luth seriamente –puede ser que sufra algún paro respiratorio, suele pasar eso con este tipo de drogas.

- Jared, cálmate quieres –le pidió Tomo.

- no sé cómo decirle, no sé como reaccionara, no sé nada –dijo Jared llorando aún más.

- si ella sabe lo arrepentido que estas lo comprenderá –dijo Monse.

- lo mejor es que volvamos al hotel para que este más tranquilo –dijo Matt.

Entre Shannon y Matt tomaron a Jared y lo sacaron del recinto, aunque lo dejaron caminar solo desde la puerta del local hasta el auto para no generar sospechas en los medios, al llegar al hotel los chicos se fueron a tranquilizarlo en la habitación, mientras que Luth estaba con Monse, en ese momento suena el celular de Luth.

Estaba cansada ya de no hacer nada, en la tarde me había ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas a unas tiendas que me encantaban, también veía si encontraba algo que le pudiese gustar a los chicos, cuando volví tomé mi celular y llame a Luth.

- ¿hola? –Contestó Luth.

- ¿tanto tiempo no nos vemos que ya no te acuerdas ni de mi número de teléfono? –le pregunté fingiendo pena.

- no, lo que pasa es que no mire quien era, solo conteste –explicó Luth.

- ah, bueno si es por eso te perdono –dije – ¿como están todos por allá?

- bien, estamos todos bien –dijo intentando controlar su voz.

- me alegro –dije sin percatarme de su tono.

- ¿llamabas para algo en especial? –me preguntó Luth.

- si, pues me gustaría saber donde están y hasta cuándo se van a quedar –le dije.

- pues, mañana viajamos a otra locación y allí nos quedamos unos cuantos días, ¿por qué? –quiso saber.

- pues porque mañana viajo, así que los veo en el hotel, reserva una habitación para mí.

- ¡con gusto amiga! –me dijo feliz.

- bueno, entonces nos vemos allá, mándale saludos a todos, y no le digas nada a los demás, ¿me lo prometes?

- te lo prometo.

Colgué y llamé a la línea aérea para reservar un pasaje, viajaba pasado mañana en la tarde, tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos y de que fuésemos felices otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**Pobre Jared...está arrepentido**

**pero igual fue su culpa! **


	97. This way or that way? II

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 97 **

_This Way Or That Way? __II_

**.**

**.**

- viene Sevya –dijo Luth cuando colgó el teléfono.

- ¿piensas decirle a Jared? –preguntó Monse.

- no sé, ella me dijo que no dijese nada –dijo Luth confusa.

- mejor dejemos que pase todo como ella quiere, que los chicos no se enteren aún –resolvió Monse.

- es lo mejor, sino Jared se pondrá muy nervioso –dijo Luth suspirando.

Me despedí de Luth el día de mi viaje antes de que ella se fuese a trabajar, ya que por el turno que le tocaba ese día no podía acompañarme al aeropuerto. Mi vuelo fue tranquilo y el tiempo se me pasó muy rápido debido a que el libro que estaba leyendo me había absorbido por completo.

- hola, buenas noches, tengo una reservación a nombre de Sevya De'Lioncourt –le dije a la recepcionista del hotel.

- Si, efectivamente… aquí tiene su llave –dijo entregándomela luego de que firmara unos papeles.

- ¡gracias! –dije tomando la llave y yendo hacia el ascensor.

Entre en mi habitación y me fui a duchar, tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que los chicos bajasen a cenar, ya que no los había visto cuando llegue… cuando ya estuve lista llame a Luth.

- ¡hola Luth! –le dije cuando contestó – ya llegué, ¿están en el restaurante del hotel? –le pregunté antes de que pudiese decir nada.

- si –dijo sin querer darle mucha información a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

- voy para allá, muchas gracias amiga –le dije.

- de nada –me dijo, luego colgó.

Me miré al espejo una última vez y baje muy nerviosa a encontrarme con aquellos que no veía hace mucho tiempo… los divise a unos cuantos metros, no se habían percatado de mi presencia todavía.

- ¡SEVYA! –gritó Shannon, fue el primero en verme, vino a abrazarme.

- ¡hola cuñadito! ¿Como te has portado? –le pregunté abrazándolo.

- bien como siempre –puso cara de angelito… pero con cachos.

- ¡amiga! –dijo Luth disimulando muy bien que ya sabía todo.

- gracias una vez más –le dije al oído.

- ¿como estas amiga famosilla? –quiso saber Monse.

- bien, gracias –le dije abrazándola.

- es bueno que estés de vuelta –dijo Tomo saludándome.

- Si, es bueno estar con ustedes otra vez –contesté.

- Bienvenida –dijo Matt.

- ¡gracias! –contesté.

Me pareció bastante extraño que todos me saludaran y Jared permaneciese con la mirada baja, se veía triste, pero no quería hacer conjeturas injustificadas, por lo que me acerqué a él.

- Hola Jared –dije tratando de ocultar la tristeza ante su recibimiento – ¿te encuentras bien?

Sin decir nada Jared me abrazó fuertemente, tomó mi pelo y aspiró su olor hasta saciarse, no quería soltarme y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

- te extrañe demasiado –dijo sollozando.

- pero mi niño –dije separándome un poco para verlo a la cara –no tienes porque llorar, ya estoy aquí… estamos juntos otra vez.

- pero es que en serio no sabes toda la falta que me haces –dijo casi asfixiándome con su abrazó.

- ¿tranquilo si? No me separaré de ti jamás –dije soltándome de su abrazo y logrando que nos sentáramos.

- ¿cómo ha estado tu viaje? –preguntó de pronto Luth.

- sin sobresaltos, la verdad es que ni me di cuenta del tiempo –dije pidiendo una soda al camarero que venía a tomar mi orden.

- ¿no vas a comer? –preguntó Shann.

- no tengo hambre –dije sincera.

- deberías comer algo, luego de un viaje así –dijo Monse.

- en serio que con una soda estoy bien –dije sonriendo.

- esta más delgada –dijo Tomo.

- bastante delgada –dijo Matt.

- bueno, es el estrés del trabajo –expliqué.

- o del hecho de no comer –dijo Luth.

- amiga, tu sabes mejor que nadie que paso el día comiendo –dije sin borra mi sonrisa, estaba muy feliz.

- ¿y cómo estuvo tu gira? –preguntó Jared un poco extraño.

Me dispuse a contarle todos los pormenores de las entrevistas, los libros, las sesiones de fotos, todo lo que había echo… miraba a Jared a cada momento, pero no podía entender que era lo que escondían sus ojos, era como que el brillo o alguna cosa lo hubiese abandonado, algo me estaba ocultando y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

- ¿me estas jodiendo con lo de modelar cierto? –dijo enojada Luth.

- ¿qué tiene que haga eso Luth? No es para que reacciones así –dijo Matt.

- ella sabe muy bien porque mi reacción –dijo Luth.

- Pues fue lo que se me ocurrió –dije jugando con una servilleta.

- pero si odias a las modelos desde… lo que paso –dijo Luth sin completar la frase.

- pues yo creo que está bien que lo haga –dijo Monse tratando de desviar el tema.

- ¿desde qué cosa? –Quiso saber Tomo.

- lo que pasa es que un novio que tuvo la gorreo con una modelo –explicó Luth.

- pero yo no seré como ella, amiga –dije sin mirarla –además es solo una sesión.

- yo pienso que saldrás perfecta –dijo Jared dándome un beso en la mejilla, era el primer beso que recibía de él desde mi llegada.

- Si, tienes un talento innato para eso –dijo Shannon como recordando la sesión que él hizo.

Seguimos conversando por un rato más cosa de la gira y eso, hasta que se hizo tarde y subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

- ¿seguro que no quieres pasar a mi habitación? –le pregunté a Jared.

- prefiero que descanses, pues debe de haberte agotado el viaje –me dijo.

- algo tienes, algo me ocultas –le dije triste.

- mañana hablaremos ¿ok? –me prometió.

- entonces esperaré –le dije.

- buenas noches –dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Entre a la habitación sin entender una pizca de lo que pasaba, había estado por meses esperando verlo y se comportaba de esa manera, eso no era normal, algo muy grave había pasado, y algo me decía que la única que no lo sabía era yo… no podía dormir con esta intriga, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, salí de la habitación y cuando iba doblando por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Monse escuche voces.

- es mejor que le digas pronto –decía Shannon.

- pero es que no sé como reaccionara –decía Jared.

- si lo ocultas más tiempo será peor, terminará por destruirte.

- ella ya sospecha algo –decía triste Jared.

- es que se nota demasiado que estas mal –le decía Shann.

- no quiero perderla, tengo miedo de eso.

- ella entenderá que no fue tu culpa.

- pero igual la engañe… y eso no me lo perdonaré nunca –dijo Jared.

Mi mente dejo de funcionar en ese momento, la última frase de Jared perforaba mi cráneo impidiéndome tanto moverme como hablar… poco a poco fui volviendo a la realidad dándome cuenta de que las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas, Jared me había engañado, por eso estaba tan extraño…

- ¿señorita está bien? –preguntó un botones a mi espalda.

No le contesté, pero fui consciente de que las voces de Shann y Jared se habían interrumpido en ese preciso momento y que sus pasos se dirigían hacia donde me encontraba, el botones algo más preguntó, pero me di vuelta sin prestarle atención y corrí a mi habitación al tiempo que Jared y Shannon entraban a mi campo visual, mis manos temblaban tanto que no lograba colocar la llave en la cerradura.

- Sevya espera –dijo Jared acercándose rápidamente.

- aléjate –le grité llorando y aún intentando abrir.

- no, necesito explicarte –me dijo llegando a mi lado y quitándome las llaves.

- no tienes nada que explicar, ya escuche todo lo que tenía que escuchar –dije echando fuego por los ojos.

- no has escuchado todo lo que tengo que decir –me dijo Jared llorando.

- no quiero ver tus falsas lágrimas, ahora entiendo tu actitud conmigo –le dije alejándome de él.

- no sabía cómo decírtelo –dijo tratando de abrazarme.

- ¡no me toques! –dije empujándolo lejos, saque fuerzas de no sé dónde.

- ¡por favor Sev, escúchame! –pidió Jared con ojos arrepentidos.

- ¿qué es lo que tengo que oír que ya no lo haya hecho? ¿Que te metiste con una puta cuando yo estaba lejos? ¿Que no pudiste aguantar tu calentura? –Le grité en la cara – ¿eso es lo que tengo que escuchar? –dije acercándome amenazadora.

- esa no es toda la verdad –dijo Jared –yo creí que eras tu –dijo mirando el suelo.

- ¿que era yo? –Dije riendo como loca por la confesión –eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado.

- fue una trampa, yo pensé que eras tu –dijo Jared llorando a mares.

- ¿y cómo fue que no me reconociste? ¿Tanto tiempo he estado lejos de ti para que te olvidaras de cómo soy? –exigí.

- en verdad que no sé lo que sucedió –dijo Jared.

- ahora dime que estabas borracho, porque es lo único que falta –le dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas no golpearlo.

- pues, no puedo negarlo –dijo Jared.

- ¡ERES UN CALIENTE DE MIERDA JARED LETO! –grité y me acerqué y comencé a golpearlo tanto como podía, él no hizo nada por defenderse.

Shannon que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación me tomó por la cintura y me separó de Jared, al tiempo que Matt, Monse, Tomo y Luth salían de las habitaciones al escuchar mi rugido, ya que fue mucho más que un grito.

- es mejor que lo escuches Sevya –me dijo Shannon alejándome de Jared.

- ¿y que más me puede decir? ¿Que ella es mejor en la cama? –dije llorando a mares pero con una rabia intensa.

- no seas así de cruel –me dijo Monse que se había acercado.

- ¿cruel yo? –me reí sarcástica- ¿cómo es que lo defiendes? –le pregunté.

- porque yo la vi, ella dijo todo delante de nosotros –dijo Monse señalando a Shann y Jared.

Con lo que me dijo Monse me relaje un poco, parece que la historia era mucho más profunda de lo que se veía, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar a Jared con odio, el que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y a su lado estaban Tomo y Matt, no entendí como no me había reconocido.

- es mejor que entremos a una habitación –dijo Matt.

- si, así podremos sentarnos a conversar civilizadamente –dijo Monse.

- ¿que miran ustedes eh? –Dijo Luth a las personas que habían salido de las otras habitaciones –no hay nada que ver aquí.

Matt y Tomo ayudaron a Jared a entrar a la habitación de Monse, que estaba más cerca, que era la que compartían Luth y Tomo, mientras que Shannon me llevo a la rastra a la habitación dejándome lo mas lejos de Jared para que no pudiese golpearlo otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué hará Sevya?**

**¿Creen que lo perdonará? **


	98. The way!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 98 **

_The Way!_

**.**

**.**

- ya estamos adentro… ¡¿AHORA ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR PORQUE MIERDA NO ME DIJERON NADA? –dije apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta.

- queríamos dejar que Jared te explicara –dijo Matt.

- ¡pues que me lo diga AHORA! –exigí.

- está bien, te lo dirá, pero cálmate –dijo Shannon.

- ¡NO TENGO PORQUE CALMARME! –dije caminando hacia Jared, le aferré la camisa que.

Estaba trayendo – ¡DIME QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE HICISTE AHORA!

Shannon me alejó de Jared otra vez y me sentó a los pies de la cama y no me dejo sola ni un segundo, ya que tenía miedo de que me lanzara sobre Jared en cualquier momento.

Jared se dispuso a contarme todo, desde el momento en el que había llegado la carta, lo que paso después del concierto cuando llego al bar y todo lo demás de esa noche, de lo que se dio cuenta cuando llegaron Shannon y Monse esa mañana para saber donde se había metido, la manera en que se dio cuenta con quien había estado de verdad, como la chica les había contado su plan y finalmente como la había sacado casi del pelo de la habitación, lo triste que había estado y lo culpable que se sentía… me quedé sin saber que decir, era verdad que no había sido su culpa, pero… ¿cómo fue que en la cama no se dio cuenta de que no era yo?

- ¿ahora entiendes lo arrepentido que estoy? –dijo desesperado.

- ¿pero cómo fue que no te diste cuenta de que era yo? –dije un poco más calmada.

- no lo sé, puede ser el alcohol, la ansiedad, muchos factores –dijo Jared.

- es que no hay excusas que valgan –dije cruzando los brazos.

- Sev, en serio que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad –dijo Shannon.

- no entendemos cómo es que se nos pudo pasar esa golfa –dijo Monse apretando los puños.

- cuando nos contó a nosotros, también quedamos impactados –dijo Matt.

- es que no puede haber mujeres tan locas… desquiciadas –dijo Luth.

- lamentablemente, nos dimos cuenta de esto demasiado tarde –dijo Tomo.

- ¡por favor mi amor! –Dijo Jared acercándose arrodillado y tomando mis manos –necesito que me perdones, no podré vivir si no lo haces.

Me quedé en silencio meditando en todo lo que había escuchado, no podía hacer oídos sordos a su petición, pues se le notaba arrepentido y además según todo… no había sido su culpa, pero me dolía el hecho de que no me hubiese reconocido…

- no puedo no hacerlo después de todo lo que he escuchado –le dije mirándolo y viendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas –pero no sé si podré olvidar tan fácilmente que no me hayas reconocido.

- muchas gracias por entenderme, en verdad que estoy muy arrepentido –me dijo mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba.

- pero si es que se vuelve a repetir una cosa así, no dudaré dos veces al momento de dejarte, sea cual sea la razón que me des –le dije amenazadoramente.

- ten por jurado que esto no se va a repetir –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- me alegro de que se hayan arreglado chicos –dijo Luth emocionada.

- es mejor que me vaya a descansar –dije de pronto –el viaje y todo esto me agotó.

- te acompaño –dijo Jared.

- prefiero ir sola –le dije levantándome –buenas noches chicos.

Salí de la habitación con la mente en blanco, a pesar de haber escuchado y entendido cuanto decían, era como si estuviese viviendo una pesadilla y buscaba despertar por cualquier medio… se me hacía tan difícil estar con alguien que no era capaz de saber que era yo, que cualquiera podía engañarlo y hacer quizás que cosas con él, no podía dejar de pensar en todo ello. Todas las ganas que tenía de volver a verlo a él, a los chicos… se habían esfumado, tan solo quería hacer mis maletas y largarme de ese lugar y no volver a saber de ninguno de ellos en mi vida… quería llorar, quería morir, quería sangrar, quería olvidar todo, pero a la vez sabía que nada de lo que hiciera me iba a permitir olvidar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, lo desgarrado que sentía mi ser.

Entre en la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave, no sabía qué hacer, el dolor de mi pecho se estaba volviendo insoportable, tenía que hacer algo, olvidarme de todo, lo malo es que no tenía mis pastillas, no tenía nada con lo que liberarme, la situación se me estaba volviendo insostenible.

- tengo que hacer algo o me voy a morir del dolor –me dije a mi misma caminando histéricamente por la habitación – respira Sevya, respira… tranquila, todo va a pasar, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien.

Fui al baño y en el botiquín del hotel encontré unas cuantas pastillas, no supe para que eran ni me interesaba, lo que más me dolía en el mundo es que me engañaran y más aún la persona que amará, por mucho que haya sido o no un engaño… tome unas cuantas pastillas de cada frasco y me las tomé… me quedé recostada en la cama llorando hasta que mis ojos se cerraron.

Cuando Sevya salió de la habitación todos se quedaron en silencio, Jared que minutos antes se había levantado, otra vez estaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama llorando desconsoladamente, a pesar de que Sevya lo había perdonado, él sabía que ella no olvidaría todo lo que había hecho, y que era un gran dolor el que sentía… tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a hacer en ese estado.

- tranquilo Jared –le dijo Shannon tratando de hacer que su hermano se sentase en la cama.

- no puedo estar tranquilo, se perfectamente como ella debe estar sintiéndose –dijo cuando ya estuvo sentado en la cama.

- solo hay que darle tiempo, es muy difícil que asimile todo así de rápido –dijo Luthien.

- sí, creo que Luth tiene razón –dijo Matt.

- pero lo malo es que ella es muy… sensible con esas cosas –dijo Tomo.

- ni que me digas como se puso cuando la enga… -Luth no termino la frase.

- no creo que haga algo así ahora –dijo Monse dudosa.

- creo que es mejor que vayamos a verla –dijo Shannon preocupado.

- vamos nosotras con Luth, ustedes quédense aquí con Jared –dijo Monse.

Monse y Luth salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la de Sevya, golpearon un par de veces pero no recibieron respuesta.

- Sev, ábrenos la puerta –dijo Monse tranquilamente.

- no es bueno que estés sola –dijo Luth un poco mas alterada.

No recibieron respuesta, por lo que ambas se miraron e intentaron abrir la puerta, pero no pudieron hacerlo ya que estaba con seguro.

- ¿crees que este bien? –preguntó Luth intentando abrir la puerta.

- para mí que no nos quiere ver –dijo Monse pensando.

- ¿pero porque no nos abre? ¿O no nos dice que la dejemos en paz?

- tal vez ya se durmió o se está dando una ducha –aventuró Monse.

- lo mejor es que volvamos con los chicos –dijo Luth volviendo a la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**Y vuelve a lo mismo de antes**

**Creo que Sev necesita un psiquiatra! :) **


	99. Breathe!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 99 **

_Breathe!_

**.**

**.**

- ¿cómo que no abre la puerta? –dijo Jared alarmado.

- a lo mejor nada más no quiere saber de nosotros –dijo Matt.

- mejor dejémosla descansar –dijo Luth.

- si es que mañana en la mañana no abre la puerta vemos que es lo que podemos hacer –dijo Monse.

- si, es mejor que descansemos todos, ha sido un día con muchas emociones –dijo Shannon.

Se fueron todos a las respectivas habitaciones, aunque ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, todos pensaban en lo que podría haber pasado dentro de la habitación de Sevya. El que se encontraba en peor estado era Jared, tenía una extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho, más allá de la culpa, sentía que si algo le pasaba a ella se lo culparía toda la vida. Como no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche se quedo atento a la hora, hasta que ya fue de mañana y se dirigió a la habitación de Sevya, golpeó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Sev! Sé que estas enojada, me merezco que no me hables, pero… ¿puedes abrir la puerta? –dijo tratando de que ella lo escuchara.

Siguió sin obtener respuesta, lo cual no era ninguna buena señal, podía ser que ella no estuviese en la habitación, por lo que tomó el celular y la llamó, el sonido del celular de Sevya sonó en la habitación, por lo que ella seguía allí dentro.

- ¿no abre la puerta? –dijo Shannon a su espalda logrando que se sobresaltara.

- no, no hay señales de ella, pero está en esa habitación –dijo Jared preocupado.

- es mejor que vayamos a ver si es que podemos pedir que nos den una copia de la llave a recepción –dijo Monse, la cual venía tras de Shannon.

- yo me encargo de eso –dijo Jared llamando el ascensor para bajar al hall.

Mientras Jared bajaba a intentar conseguir la llave, Luth, Tomo y Matt se unían a Monse y Shannon para intentar abrir la puerta de Sevya, ya todos estaban más que preocupados por la situación.

- ¿y si le sucedió algo? –dijo Luth preocupada.

- no quiero ni pensar lo que pudo haber hecho –dijo Monse.

- en serio me preocupa, ¿y si hizo lo mismo de las otras veces? –dijo Shannon.

- ¿o algo peor? –dijo Matt.

- no sean pesimistas, esperemos que todo esté bien –dijo Tomo.

En ese momento apareció Jared con un juego de llaves en la mano, corrió a donde estaban los chicos.

- veo que no hay nadie que se te resista –dijo Matt.

- fue solo cosa de hablar –dijo Jared sin darle importancia.

- ¿cómo conseguiste las llaves? –quiso saber Monse.

- solo le dije que era mi novia, lo cual todo el mundo sabe, y que quería darle una sorpresa –explicó Jared.

- mucha platica, abre pronto la puerta Jared –pidió Luth.

Jared se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, luego de lo cual pudieron ver que adentro las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz apagada, no se veía movimiento, eso al menos en la entrada… Jared encabezó la marcha hacia el interior de la habitación y vio como Sevya estaba recostada en posición fetal sobre la cama.

- solo está durmiendo –dijo Monse respirando profundamente.

- es extraño que esté así, con la misma ropa de ayer –dijo Luth.

- Sev, Sevya –dijo Jared acercándose lentamente y tocándole el hombro.

- ¿qué pasa? –quiso saber Matt.

- no… no despierta –dijo Jared moviéndola un poco más.

- debe de tener un sueño pesado… quizás –dijo Monse nerviosa.

- ¡Sevya! –dijo un poco más fuerte Jared.

Luthien se fue al baño de la pieza, rebuscó en todos lados hasta que encontró el botiquín que estaba abierto, y unos cuantos frascos de pastillas mal cerrados, volvió a la pieza bastante pálida.

- ¿qué es lo que encontraste? –dijo Tomo al verla llegar.

- creo que tomó una gran cantidad de pastillas –dijo Luth temblando.

- ¿y de dónde sacó? –preguntó Monse asustada.

- todos los frascos del botiquín estaban abiertos –dijo Luth viendo a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jared nervioso luego de lo que había dicho Luthien tomó por los hombros a Sevya y la volteó de espaldas en la cama, estaba dormida, no se despertaba, se fijo si respiraba, aún lo hacía, pero el pulso era bastante lento… las lágrimas ya caían de los ojos de Jared, los chicos estaban todos parados en el lugar no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, cuando de pronto Sevya se sienta en la cama y comienza a toser, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Me encontraba soñando algo extraño, al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho, a cada momento me costaba más respirar, me estaba quedando sin aire, hasta que por alguna extraña razón éste repentinamente volvió a mis pulmones logrando que me despertara de repente, comencé a toser, pues había estado con muy poco aire un buen rato.

- Sevya… ¿estás bien? –sentí la voz de alguien a mi lado.

- es mejor que la llevemos a un hospital –dijo otra voz.

- mejor llamemos a una ambulancia –dijo otra.

- No –dije bajo.

- ¿no qué? –preguntó alguien.

- no a la ambulancia –dije con la voz áspera.

- mírame –dijo alguien poniéndose al frente mío, intente enfocar la vista.

- estoy bien –dije en un susurro.

Abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces, respiré tranquilamente y al fin pude distinguir que quien estaba al frente de mi era Jared.

- Jar –le dije y lo abracé.

- ¿por qué nos asustas así? –dijo Luth a mi lado.

- no sé lo que hice… no quería saber de nadie –confesé.

- todo esto es mi culpa, en verdad lo siento tanto –dijo Jared mirándome y sacando los mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

- no me hagas sufrir más –le pedí llorando a mares.

- jamás, prometo que nunca más –dijo Jared tratando de calmarme.

- lo mejor es que la vea un medico –dijo Matt.

- creo que es hora de que vea a un psiquiatra –dijo Shannon.

- no necesito nada de eso –dije separándome violentamente de Jared.

- pues no lo parece, esto que haces no es normal –dijo Monse.

- ¡quieren dejar de joder! –pedí cansada.

- nos preocupas –dijo Tomo.

- no se preocupen más, si quiero matarme lo hago porque es MI vida –dije bruscamente.

- en serio necesitas ayuda amiga –dijo Luth.

- déjenme en paz, quiero dormir –les dije retorciendo mis manos y llorando.

- chicos, yo la cuidaré –dijo Jared acompañando a los demás a la puerta.

- no tomen en cuenta lo que dice –dijo Shannon –aún no está lúcida.

- sí, eso lo sabemos, pero igual asusta –dijo Monse abrazándolo.

- cualquier cosa nos llamas –le dijo Matt a Jared.

- si, les estaré avisando como es que sigue –dijo Jared cerrando la puerta.

Vi como Jared dejaba a los chicos en la puerta y me recosté sobre la cama de espaldas, con la mente en blanco, estaba grogui, veía todo surrealista.

- ¿en verdad estas bien? –me preguntó Jared cuando llegó a mi lado.

- no –le respondí llorando.

- lo mejor es que descanses –me dijo envolviéndome con sus brazos.

- no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez –le dije.

- no pasaras por esto nunca más –me prometió.

No pude hablar más, el sueño pudo conmigo, cerré los ojos y me quedé entre los brazos de Jared durmiendo por quizás cuanto tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**Ven! Shannon piensa lo mismo respecto al psiquiatra :O**

**pero lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores ¿no?**

**Wow Capitulo 99!**


	100. Model

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 100 **

_Model!_

**.**

**.**

A pesar de los incidentes ocurridos, lo chicos no tuvieron necesidad de cancelar los conciertos que seguían, ya que me había recuperado rápidamente, hablando seriamente… me había acostumbrado a fingir que no me ocurría nada, por lo que el tema ya se había olvidado, o al menos eso era lo que todos nos habíamos dispuesto a creer, lo distinto es que ahora no me dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre había alguien acompañándome, la confianza que tenían hacia mi persona se había desgastado completamente.

Con Jared las cosas ya estaban como antes, aunque igual lo vigilaba de cerca y estaba más celosa que nunca, era bueno estar con él, a pesar del engaño, el tiempo me iba a permitir conocer bien como es que se darían las cosas más adelante, si es que la confianza que yo había depositado en él, y él en mi volvían a componerse.

- es tan bueno que estemos todos juntos otra vez –dijo Matt una tarde.

- si, lo único que nos queda es que Libby venga con nosotros –dijo Tomo mirando a Matt.

- si, es verdad, pero ella aún está trabajando, pronto se nos unirá –dijo Matt contento.

- y lo mejor es que la próxima vez que Sev tenga una gira podremos acompañarla –dijo Luth.

- va a ser entretenido ver cómo es que la siguen a ella –dijo Monse.

- créeme que eso cansa más de una vez –contesté.

- pero ahora estaremos todos para apoyarte –dijo Jared a mi lado.

- no te dejaremos más tanto tiempo sola –dijo Shann tiernamente.

- gracias cuñadito –le guiñé un ojo.

Seguimos conversando un buen rato sentados en la piscina del hotel, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que me disculpé con los chicos para ir a contestar.

- ¿hola? –Contesté.

- ¡hola Sev! Soy Andrew –me dijo.

- ¿cómo estás? –pregunté animada.

- bien, ¿y tu como estas ahora? –me preguntó, se había enterado del incidente.

- mejor, pero tanta vigilancia agobia –le dije en un susurro.

- tengo noticias –me dijo misterioso.

- ¿con respecto a…? –quise saber.

- tu promesa de modelar –dijo contento.

- ¿ah sí? –dije no muy entusiasta.

- si, la agencia que contacte tiene una sucursal en el lugar en el que estas, por lo que las fotos se harán allá –me dijo.

- pero nosotros solo vamos a estar aquí una semana –le dije.

- por lo mismo, las fotos serán pasado mañana.

- ¿pasado mañana? –pregunté sin creerlo.

- si, ya es hora de que cumplas tu promesa.

- tienes razón, pero igual podrías haberme avisado antes.

- es que la respuesta me la dieron esta mañana… si quieres puedes pedirle a Jared que te acompañe y quizás quiera hacer una que otra foto contigo –me dijo para animarme.

- la verdad es que prefiero ir sola –le dije.

- ¿estás enojada con él o algo? –quiso saber.

- no, tan solo que quiero estar un rato lejos de los chicos –confesé.

- entonces te paso a buscar… ¿a primera hora? –Me dijo.

- ¿vas a estar aquí? –dije contenta.

- si, viajo hoy en la noche.

- genial, entonces te espero.

- ahí estaré… nos estamos viendo.

Corté y mi cara se iluminó, al menos por unas cuantas horas no iba a estar bajo la atenta mirada de mis amigos y mi novio, sería bueno cambiar de aire, desde lo sucedido que quería un tiempo solo para mi, un buen cambio es lo que me vendría bien.

- ¿quién te llamaba? –me pregunto Jared cuando volví a su lado.

- era Andrew –le dije sentándome a tomar sol.

- ¿algún nuevo compromiso? –preguntó acercándose más a mí.

- sí, tengo una cita pasado mañana con una agencia –le dije sin ganas.

- ¿te podré acompañar? –me dijo entusiasmado.

- la verdad es que quiero ir sola –le dije cerrando los ojos.

- ah… bueno, si así lo quieres –dijo volviendo a su asiento.

Me quedé tomando el sol un rato más, y cuando todos los chicos estuvieron dentro de la piscina me levanté y me fui a mi habitación, al poco rato llego Monse.

- no nos avisaste que subías –dijo al entrar a mi habitación.

- quería estar lejos del sol, digamos que no me gusta mucho –le dije secándome el pelo, venía saliendo de la ducha.

- eso lo sabe cualquiera que te conozca –dijo Monse mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿así que vas a hacer la sesión?

- sí, me llamó Andrew, me va a venir a buscar –le dije no queriendo hablar del tema.

- ¿no quieres que te acompañemos? –me preguntó.

- me da vergüenza de por si estando sola, con ustedes no me imagino cómo me pondré.

- bueno, pero cualquier cosa nos vas a avisar ¿cierto?

- Claro amiga.

Una vez que Monse se fue de la habitación me acosté, no quería bajar a cenar, últimamente no tenía mucho apetito. Jared llego junto con unas cuantas cosas para comer, las cuales como siempre rechacé.

- tienes que comer –me dijo preocupado.

- en serio que no tengo hambre Jared –le dije.

- ya casi ni comes, no es bueno que estés así, estas muy delgada.

- pero me siento muy bien, en serio.

Dejé la bandeja en el suelo y me acerqué a Jared, lo besé como hace tiempo no lo hacía, ya que desde que supe que me había engañado no habíamos tenido relaciones, pero este día el deseo podía conmigo, por lo que me senté sobre él y comencé a sacarle la ropa, mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo, le besé el cuello al tiempo que él me recostaba en la cama y al fin me hacía suya con movimientos armónicos, lentos y continuos.

- te amo –le dije al tiempo que llegábamos ambos a la gloria.

- yo te amo más –dijo recostándose sobre mi pecho.

- eso puede quedar en discusión –le dije mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- ¿en serio no quieres que te acompañe mañana? –me preguntó.

- pues ahora no estoy muy segura –le dije siendo sincera.

- si quieres yo puedo aclarar tus dudas –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- de que manera –le dije mirándolo provocadoramente.

- así –dijo besándome.

- creo que cambie de opinión –le dije cuando terminó el beso.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, luego de que al fin volviésemos a ser uno en el otro. Por lo visto mis dediciones eran tan cambiantes como mi propia persona.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 100...**

**quí me estancaré un poco, creo :B **

**de aquí en adelante quedan como 20 capítulos así que comienza la cuenta regresiva! **

**que pasará entre Sevya y Jared más adelante? Más conflictos amorosos o solo amor? :O**

**Quien sabe...**


	101. The set!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 101 **

_The Set!_

**.**

**.**

- pensé que venías sola –me dijo Andrew entretenido al verme llegar a su encuentro con Jared.

- pues, cambie de parecer –le dije con una sonrisa.

- digamos que tengo unos cuantos métodos para convencerla –dijo Jared dándome un pequeño beso.

- ¿mejor vamos no?, sino se nos hace tarde –dijo Andrew tratando de no imaginar los métodos de persuasión.

Nos subimos al auto en que venía Andrew y nos fuimos a la agencia que quedaba en unos de los lugares más exclusivos de la ciudad, por lo visto era una agencias de las grandes, de prestigio internacional.

- ¿cómo lograste que la recibieran aquí? –quiso saber Jared.

- nada más tuve que pedirle a alguien unas cuantas fotos –explicó Andrew.

- ¿pediste las fotos que me había sacado Shann? –le pregunté espantada.

- bueno, fue un favor que me hizo –dijo Andrew con una sonrisa.

- ¡lo mataré! –dije apretando los puños.

- no te enojes con él, lo hizo por mejor –dijo Andrew.

- pero igual debería haberle dicho –dijo Jared a mi favor.

Entramos a la agencia y nos dirigieron a una sala de reuniones, en donde firmamos el contrato, consistía en tres días de sesiones de fotos, las cuales correspondían a ropa de todos los tipos, desde vestidos de noche hasta interior, para una importante tienda de moda, recibiría una buena paga por esas fotos.

- ¿y cuando comienzan? –preguntó Andrew.

- hoy mismo, en unos minutos vendrán a avisarnos cuando su vestuario ya esté listo –dijo Tomas, que era con quien había firmado el contrato.

- ¿y va a posar sola o con alguien más? –quiso saber Jared.

- algunas sola y otras acompañada –explicó Tomas.

- ya es hora –dijo una señora que acababa de entrar.

- gracias Helena, vamos en unos minutos –dijo Tomas.

Seguimos a Helena que nos guió a una sala, en la cual pidió a Andrew y Jared que esperaran, mientras que a mí me guiaban a otro lugar, en el cual me maquillaron y peinaron y luego me llevaron a un camerino para colocarme el vestuario que iba a ocupar en la primera parte de ese día, era tan simple como unos jeans bien ajustados junto con una camiseta que dejaba ver el ombligo, el pelo era recogido todo en un alto moño y el maquillaje bien cargado.

Jared y Andrew estaban en el lugar donde se iban a realizar las fotos, mirando atentamente el trabajo, luego de unas cuantas fotos en solitario llegaron dos chicas más con las cuales compartiría unas cuantas tomas, era entretenido, estábamos paradas todas provocativamente o tratando de sobresalir sobre las otras, esa era la temática, al poco rato llego un chico al cual teníamos que pelearnos y pronto fueron las fotos sola con él, se veía que Jared estaba un poco celoso por las posiciones en las cuales teníamos que estar, ya que eran muy cercanas, o sus manos estaban en lugares que en otras circunstancias no podrían haber estado (no piensen mal, aunque se da para eso)

- ¿cómo te llamas? –Me dijo el chico en una de las fotos.

- Sevya –le respondí al tiempo que nos tomaban una foto – ¿y tú?

- Ariel –me dijo acercándose provocadoramente mientras tomaban otra.

- bueno, estuvieron genial chicos –dijo Tomas que se acercaba, con Ariel no dejábamos de mirarnos.

- te dije que era buena en esto –dijo Andrew, al fin deje de mirar a Ariel.

- ¿queda algo más por hoy? –quiso saber Jared acercándose a mí.

- si, otro cambio de ropa más por hoy, vestidos de noche –dijo Tomas revisando un papel –Ariel tu también la acompañas en estas –dijo dirigiéndose a él

Me fui al camerino bajo la atenta mirada de Jared, el cual también miraba a Ariel, me hicieron un peinado bastante elaborado y el maquillaje bastante más recatado que el anterior, el vestido era largo liviano de color negro bastante escotado, también llevaba unas cuantas joyas.

- creo que tu novio no está muy contento de que te saques tantas fotos conmigo –me dijo Ariel en medio de la sesión.

- él me dijo que me quería acompañar y es un trabajo, sino le gusta… mal por él –le dije entretenida.

- veo que no te importa mucho lo que diga –me dijo.

- lo que pasa es que también he tenido que ver cosas así de su parte, digamos que es bueno que sienta lo que sentía yo –le dije al oído, ya que era una foto bien cercana.

La última foto fue bastante extraña, ya que Ariel tenía que estar como besándome el cuello y tomando mi cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que mis manos estaban una en su camisa y la otra en su espalda… Jared digamos que no se sintió muy cómodo con eso.

Una vez que termino la sesión fui a ponerme mi ropa y quitarme el peinado y volví junto con Jared.

- ¿qué te parecieron las fotos? –le pregunté.

- hubo algunas demasiado cercanas –dijo medio enojado.

- vamos mi niño, si tu sabes que te amo solo a ti –le dije y le di un beso.

Me despedí de todos y quedé de verlos mañana, ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo para realizarlas por mi pronto viaje con la banda, Andrew nos fue a dejar al hotel.

- ¿cómo estuvo la sesión? –preguntó Monse al vernos llegar.

- genial, lo pase muy bien –le dije abrazándola.

- Como no, si paso toda la sesión con un tipo –dijo Jared celoso.

- ¡no seas celoso –le dijo Shann.

- es un trabajo igual a otros, como tu video –le dije recordando aquella vez.

- tiene razón –dijo Matt.

- estoy un tanto cansada… mejor me voy a dormir –les dije y me fui a la habitación.

Estaba muy agotada por todo lo que había hecho en el día y necesitaba descansar para tener fuerzas para los que seguían.

- tengo que pedirte algo –me dijo Tomas el último día apenas llegué a la agencia.

- ¿qué pasa Tom? –quise saber.

- las sesiones que vienen son un poco más atrevidas y necesitamos hacerte un cambio de look –me dijo.

- ah… está bien, no hay problema –le dije.

- ¿en serio que no te molesta? –dijo animado Tomas.

- en serio, además, no me vendría mal un cambio.

Entramos a una de las salas en las que trabajaban las peluqueras y me entregue a sus manos, mi largo cabello que por tantos años había cuidado caía copiosamente en el suelo.

Jared y Andrew como siempre esperaban en el set que se tomarían las fotos, estaban extrañados de que Sevya aún no hubiese llegado.

- ¿por qué crees que se demora tanto? –preguntó Jared nervioso.

- no lo sé, hoy creo que nada más quedan las fotos en ropa interior –dijo Andrew.

- a lo mejor el peinado y esas cosas –aventuró Jared.

- puede ser, pero pronto ya veremos cómo esta –respondió Andrew.

De pronto dejaron de hablar ya que una chica hacía el ingreso al set con una bata, de pelo liso un poco más arriba de los hombros y con el maquillaje bastante cargado.

- ¿Sevya? –preguntó Jared.

Me miré al espejo una vez que hubieron terminado de cortar mi pelo, me había encantado como estaba, bastante más corto de lo que acostumbraba a llevarlo, pero me daba un aspecto más maduro, más de chica rebelde, como tanto me gustaba, fui a colocarme la ropa interior que ocuparía, era negra con detalles rojos, de encajes, me puse una bata y salí… sentí como Jared me nombraba sorprendido.

- si Jar, soy yo –le dije quitándome la bata y comenzando las fotos, vi como quedaba con la boca abierta.

No presté atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, solo me dedique a las fotos, las cuales eran bastante más osadas que las de los días anteriores, algunas eran semidesnudas, en las cuales estaba de espaldas o tapando solo con mis brazos mis pechos.

Tomas se acercó a Jared mientras las fotos de Sevya se realizaban, él tenía una idea en mente para esa campaña, esperaba que resultara.

- Jared, ¿podría hablar contigo unos minutos? –Le dijo Tomas.

- claro –dijo Jared.

Fueron juntos hasta el camerino en donde nadie podía interrumpir su conversación, Sevya tenía un buen rato con las fotos en el set.

- ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? –preguntó Jared cuando estuvieron solos.

- me gustaría que salieses en las fotos con Sevya –le dijo sin rodeos Tomas.

- ¿y porque yo? –quiso saber Jared.

- Porque sé que si pongo a Ariel a que se saque fotos con ella semidesnuda a ti no te gustara –dijo Tomas.

- tienes razón –dijo Jared – ¿cuáles son las condiciones?

Tomas sacó un contrato de la carpeta que tenía en una de las mesas y se lo mostró a Jared, el cual luego de leerlo lo firmo con gusto, era solo por unas cuantas fotos, las cuales serían solo utilizadas para la campaña de esa temporada la cual saldría en una que otra revista. Luego de los acuerdos Jared fue a ponerse la ropa que iba a utilizar, la cual nada más consistía en un bóxer negro ajustado con unos cuantos detalles rojos, lo maquillaron dejando sus ojos enmarcados en negro y su corto pelo, el que había mantenido así desde el video de "Attack", bien desordenado.

Estaba entretenida sacándome unas fotos, pero pronto tuve que cambiar de ropa otra vez, en las que comenzaría a mostrar un conjunto y luego vendrían otras tomas semidesnuda, mientras me cambiaba vi como otra persona estaba en uno de los camerinos, por lo visto estas no serían sola, retocaron mi maquillaje y el pelo lo desordenaron bastante, al salir vi a un chico de espaldas, el cual al sentir mi presencia se volteo me quede con la boca abierta y babeando a mil… era Jared.

- ¡Jared! –dije sorprendida.

- me encanta como te ves así –me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso.

- dios, Es que como te ves no me aguanto de…

- bueno chicos, es hora de comenzar –dijo Tomas interrumpiéndome.

En el set esta vez había una pequeña cama, en la cual me tuve que acostar y Jared me dio un beso en el estomago, esa fue una de las fotos, luego Jared quedo acostado en la cama y yo encima de él cercano a su boca… si hay que decirlo, las fotos eran bastante provocadoras…después de unas cuantas tomas más en la cama vinieron las que eran semidesnuda, con Jared me sentí bastante cómoda, era extraño que no fuese así, con todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos ya, y agradecí mucho a Tomas que hubiese pensado en mi comodidad a la hora de hacer las fotos… me quite el brasear y me coloque abrazando a Jared, luego él me abrazó por la espalda tapando mis pechos con sus manos, cuando al fin terminamos nos fuimos a vestir.

- me alegro de haber realizado este trabajo contigo –me dijo Tomas.

- de verdad agradezco todo lo que hiciste –le dije despidiéndome.

- cualquier novedad te la hago saber con Andrew –me dijo Tomas.

- adiós Tomas y gracias por todo –se despidió Jared.

Nos fuimos junto con Andrew al igual que los días anteriores y le pedimos que pidiese una copia de toda la sesión para que nosotros la guardásemos.

**.**

**.**

**Super HOT la sesión con Jared :O**

**me gustaría ser Sevya ahahahaha :$ **


	102. Photos

**.**

**.**

**Capìtulo 102 **

_Photos!_

**.**

**.**

Con los chicos arrendamos una pequeña casa en la cual poder estar, ya que se iban a realizar unos cuantos conciertos en esa ciudad aparte de unos programas de tv en los cuales iban a estar, entrevistas, acústicos y cosas por el estilo, por lo que íbamos a estar unas dos semanas en ese lugar, el cual por cualquier eventualidad le habíamos dado la dirección a Kate y Andrew. Estábamos todos sentados en el living vegetando luego de una noche que había sido bastante movida cuando suena el timbre.

- ¿quién va? –pregunté, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Jared, el cual estaba durmiendo, ya que estábamos ambos apoderados de un sillón.

- tu eres la que está más cerca –dijo Monse que estaba mirando un partido de tenis sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza de Shann sobre sus piernas.

- ya pues Sev, no seas flojilla –dijo Luth que estaba con Tomo jugando damas.

- ¿y Matt donde esta? –pregunté.

- está hablando por teléfono –me contestó Tomo.

Me levanté lentamente para no despertar a Jared mientras el timbre sonaba otra vez, me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

- ¿sí? –pregunté al chico que estaba fuera.

- traigo un sobre para… -revisó una nómina –Sevya De'Lioncourt.

- soy yo –le dije.

- me firma aquí por favor –dijo el chico y firmé.

- gracias –le dije cuando me entregó el sobre y cerré la puerta.

- ¿quién era? –Preguntó Luth.

- un sobre para mi –le dije mientras volví al sillón que estaba con Jared y me sentaba en el suelo a su lado.

- ¿y que trae? –quiso saber Monse, aunque no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

Abrí el sobre y vi que venían dos cosas, un catálogo y otro sobre, al ver la portada del catálogo me di cuenta de que era de la tienda para la cual me había sacado las fotos, lo abrí nerviosa y ahí estaba yo, posando.

- que vergüenza –dije poniéndome roja al ver las fotos.

- ¿que ves? –Dijo Luth acercándose –¡WOW! –exclamó logrando que Jared y Shann que estaban dormidos despertaran.

- ¿qué pasa? –dijo Jared desorientado.

- ¿incendio donde? –dijo Shannon aún durmiendo, todos nos largamos a reír.

- Que loco que eres enano –le dijo Monse riendo.

- ¿nada se quema? –preguntó Shann otra vez.

- no, nada se quema –le dijo Monse riendo.

- están genial las fotos –dijo Jared observando el catalogo.

- Ese chico con el que te sacaste las fotos no está nada de mal –dijo Monse.

- haber ¿qué dices? –dijo Shann celoso.

- ese es Ariel –le expliqué.

- en realidad está bastante potable –dijo Luth.

- si, y vieras los ojos que se gasta –le dije.

- ¿cómo que no se acuerdan que tienen novios eh? –dijo Tomo también celoso también.  
- en mirar no hay engaño –le dije.

- pero tu como que hiciste un poco más que solo "mirarlo" –dijo Jared.

- es que me dio la gana de "mirarlo" de bastante cerca –dije haciendo que se picara más –no seas tontito… que yo solo te amo a TI y eso te lo he dicho millones de veces –le di un gran beso enfrente de todos.

- ¡Hey! Hola… de Tierra llamando a Marte –dijo Luth al lado de nosotros.

- si quieren se pueden ir a la habitación –dijo Shann entretenido.

- si quieres podemos ir nosotros enano –dijo Monse provocadora.

- ven para acá –dijo Shann comiéndose a Monse en dos segundos.

- Con que con esas tenemos eh -dijo Tomo.

- Tomito… yo también quiero de eso –dijo Luth apuntándonos.

- ¿mejor seguimos después no? –le dije a Jared cuando me separé.

- mejor, más tarde –me abrazó.

- ustedes también, sepárense, ya parecen caracoles –dijo Tomo dándole un golpe en el hombro a Shann.

Luego de ese pequeño refrigerio, seguimos observando el catálogo hasta que se fijaron que él venía otro sobre dentro de la encomienda.

- vine algo más en el sobre –dijo Monse que ya lo tenía en sus manos.

- ¿son fotos? –dijo Shann a su espalda.

Los dos quedaron con los ojos como plato, ya que las primeras fotos que se veían eran las que me había tomado con Jared, las que estaban al final del catálogo.

- ¡OPA! –Dijo Monse –tenías razón Shann, algo se quemaba.

- como es que no se incendió el lugar con esas fotos –dijo Shann con los ojos como plato.

- mejor pregunten cómo es que no se incendió esta casa hace dos minutos –dije riendo.

- ¿qué fotos? –Preguntó Tomo y Monse se las paso – Esto hace que la gente…

- ¡se caliente! –completo Monse.

- siempre pensando en lo mismo niña –le dije aún observando el catálogo.

- ¿de qué fotos hablan? –dijo Luth que veía el catálogo junto a Jared y a mí.

- esas fotos –dijo Jared cuando di vuelta la página.

- chicos, para la otra salen en cueros –dijo Luth.

- ¿era campaña publicitaria o canal porno? –preguntó Monse riendo.

- ¿andan chistositos eh? –les dije.

- ¿de qué hablan chicos? –preguntó Matt que venía llegando.

- al fin soltaste el teléfono –dijo Tomo.

- déjalo Tomo –dijo Shann –estaba hablando con su novia.

- déjense de joder –dijo tirándoles un cojín – ¿que es lo que ven?

Estuvimos bastante rato viendo las fotos, aunque Jared era bastante sobre protector con respecto a los comentarios que podían hacer sus amigos.

- ¿Sev? –dijo Luth.

- ¿qué pasa? –Pregunté.

- ¿porque estas fotos no las sacaste con Ariel? –quiso saber.

- por la simple y sencilla razón de que si yo veía que él le ponía una mano encima a Sev… como sale en esas fotos… lo mataba –explicó Jared.

- que sobre protector cuñadito –le dijo Monse.

- es que a él nada más le gusta que lo manoseen –dije tirando un dardito venenoso.

- ya empezamos con las indirectas pesaditas –dijo Tomo.

- es broma… si sé que no es lo mismo, él al menos estaba vestido… aunque esas golfas se le hayan desnudado al frente –dije con rabia.

- eso ya paso –dijo Jared abrazándome.

Al cabo de un rato nos bajo el hambre, por lo que llamamos por comida y luego de eso todos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que con Shann nos quedamos solos conversando sentados en un sillón.

- en serio Sev, saliste preciosa –me dijo Shannon.

- gracias Shann –lo abracé –pero no digas más que Monse se pondrá celosa.

- no, ella entiende que eres mi cuñadita –me dijo despeinándome.

- si, en verdad… pero creo que aparte de eso somos grandes amigos –le di un beso en la mejilla.

- tienes razón, ya sabes que yo siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites.

- si, lo sé –lo mire con cariño.

- ¡SHANN! –se sintió la voz de Monse.

- creo que es mejor que vayas –le dije.

- si, sino me va a matar –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- sí, pero algo me dice que eso te gustara –le dije pícaramente.

- esta Sev, jamás pensando cosas buenas… buenas noches.

- duerme bien Shann –me despedí.

Me quedé sola en el living pensando, era increíble como las cosas con Shann habían evolucionado hasta el punto de ser grandes amigos, después de todo lo que había pasado o casi pasado entre nosotros, como es que ahora él era feliz con Monse y yo con Jared, las cosas habían seguido su curso natural y nuestra historia solo iba a quedar en lo profundo de nuestros corazones como un amor que nunca fue.

- ¿en qué piensas? –me dijo Jared al oído.

- en todo el tiempo que ha pasado –le dije mirándolo.

- sí, me alegro de que te hayas caído ese día –dijo entretenido.

- te juro que nunca pensé que estar así contigo fuese real –le dije levantándome y abrazándolo.

- pero ya ves que todos tus sueños se han vuelto realidad –me dijo dándome un beso.

- casi todos –le dije.

- ¿y cuál falta que se cumpla? –quiso saber.

- no lo diré, por si es que no se cumple al nombrarlo –le dije misteriosa.

- que mala que eres –me dijo tocando mi nariz.

- es parte de mi encanto –dije riendo.

- ¿quieres comer algo de postre antes de dormir? –Me preguntó.

- podría ser –le dije levantando una ceja.

- ¿qué cosa? –dijo sin captar la indirecta.

- a ti.

Me lancé sobre él y lo besé al tiempo que lo iba encaminando a la habitación, una vez que llegamos a ella cerré la puerta, lo empuje a la cama y me puse a besarle el cuello al tiempo que le quitaba la camisa.

- creo que el corte de pelo te afecto un poquito –me dijo disfrutando.

- ¿a que te refieres con eso? –le dije mientras me entretenía siguiendo sus abdominales con los dedos.

- estás más… no sé cómo decirlo… -dijo dudoso.

- ¿salvaje? ¿Osada? –completé al tiempo que ponía a desabrochar su cinturón con los dientes.

- ¡Dios! –dijo totalmente excitado.

Cuando al fin le pude quitar los pantalones deje que él me desvistiera y luego me quedé encima de él hasta que gano la posición en la que yo estaba y nos amamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron más.


	103. The last concert

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 103 **

_The Last Concert…_

**.**

**.**

- no puedo creer que este sea el último concierto de la gira –dijo Monse.

- si, al fin podremos estar en casa más de dos semanas –dijo Luthien.

- y podremos estar con nuestra familia –dijo Matt.

- eso me huele a Libby –dijo Tomo.

- si, es que la extraño mucho –confesó Matt.

- unas vacaciones bien merecidas por todos –dije contenta.

- bueno chicos… a dejar todo en el escenario –dijo Jared.

Los chicos salieron al escenario y el publico ovaciono tanto como siempre, si es que no más, mientras con Monse y Luth nos quedábamos mirándolos embobadas, es que era imposible no babear al verlos tocar de esa manera tan especial que parecía que impregnaban con su alma a cada uno de los presentes en el lugar. Una vez que terminó el concierto los chicos se fueron a cambiar ropa al camerino para después salir a atender a sus fans que los esperaban, ya que era la última presentación en unos cuantos meses.

Jared salió del escenario junto con Matt, Tomo y Shannon y se fueron a cambiar para poder atender más cómodos a sus fans.

- Jared apresúrate –le dijo Shannon.

- vayan ustedes mientras –les dijo Jared a los chicos.

- no te demores –le dijo Tomo.

Los chicos salieron del lugar y fueron a ver a Monse, Luth y Sevya, mientras que Jared terminaba de arreglarse, de pronto siente que alguien cierra la puerta, se da vuelta y ve a la chica que lo había engañado.

- ¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ! –dijo Jared furioso.

- tenía que verte en tu último concierto –le dijo la chica imitando la voz de Sevya.

- ¡NO HABLES COMO SEVYA! –Exigió Jared.

- ¿por qué no te gusta que hable como ella? –quiso saber la chica acercándose.

- ¡SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE TU NO ERES ELLA!

- pero mi amor…

- NO ME DIGAS ASÍ QUE YO DE TI NO SOY NADA.

- no te puedes resistir a mi –dijo la chica tirándosele encima.

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ LOCA!  
- no me voy sin que me des un beso –dijo la chica acercándose y posando sus labios sobre los de Jared.

- ¿dónde está Jared? –pregunté al ver que no venía con los chicos.

- se quedo terminando de arreglarse –me dijo Shannon.

- creo que lo mejor es que lo vaya a buscar –les dije.

Me fui tranquilamente a los camerinos, al entrar me llevé una gran sorpresa vi a Jared besándose con una tipa que en mi vida había visto.

- ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? –grité, Jared se separó inmediatamente de la chica.

- ¡Sev, no es lo que estas pensando! –me dijo.

- ¿entonces qué es lo que es? –dije no creyendo nada más que lo que mis ojos veían.

- ¿que no le has contado lo nuestro? –dijo la chica imitando mi voz.

- ¿qué? –dije sin entender.

- ¿Que acaso no te contó la gran noche que pasamos? –dijo ella con la misma voz.

- NO ME DIGAS QUE TU ERES LA GOLFA QUE LO ENGAÑÓ –dije sulfurándome.

- no lo engañé, fue tan fácil como que creyera que yo era tu –dijo de lo más tranquila.

- ¡eres una perra! –dije mirándola con asco.

- pero ahora no me tuve que hacer pasar por ti para besarlo –me dijo macabramente.

- ella fue la que se me lanzó –dijo Jared defendiéndose.

- pero no vi que hicieras ningún intento por negarte –dijo la chica.

- me lo prometiste Jar… me lo habías prometido –le dije empezando a llorar.

- ¡es para que veas que él no te quiere! –dijo la chica pasando por mi lado para irse.

No lo pensé dos veces, la agarré del pelo y la devolví adentro del camerino, y la arrojé al suelo.

- ¿QUE MIERDA HACES? –dijo la chica desde el suelo.

- conmigo nadie se mete –le dije tranquila pero amenazante.

- creo que se han demorado demasiado –dijo Luth nerviosa.

- quizás que están haciendo estos niños –dijo Monse rodando los ojos.

- es mejor que vaya a buscarlos, las fans están un poco ansiosas –dijo Shannon.

- te acompaño –dijo Monse –no me pierdo esta oportunidad de molestar a Sev.

Juntos fueron al camerino y para su sorpresa vieron que la chica que había engañado a Jared iba saliendo del camerino, pero a los pocos segundos algo hacía que volviese a entrar, seguido de un golpe y unos gritos, al entrar vieron que Sevya se acercaba a golpear a la chica mientras Jared miraba sin hacer nada, con los ojos vacíos.

- no serás capaz de hacerme nada –dijo la chica con voz chillona.

- no me provoques –le dije.

- si sabes que igual él me quiere más a mi –me dijo maléficamente.

- ¡de esta no te escapas puta!

Fui y la golpee con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella se defendió, por lo que fue una lucha, pero ella no contaba con que a mí cuando me provocan o me hacen enojar sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, por lo que la tomé del pelo y le di un golpe contra el suelo logrando que quedase retorciéndose de dolor, pero no por ello me detuve.

- ¡Sev ya basta o la mataras! –dijo Monse acercándose.

- eso es lo que se merece –dije no dejando de golpearla.

- ¿déjala ya quieres? –dijo Monse.

- no te metas Monse.

Para variar Shannon me sacó para que dejara de golpear a la chica, la cual se arrodillo en el suelo y se limpió la sangre que tenía en la boca.

- ¡déjame Shannon! –dije tratando de soltarme.

- ya la has golpeado demasiado –me dijo sin soltarme e inmovilizándome.

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! –le gritó Monse a la chica.

- te voy a demandar por lo que has hecho –dijo la chica levantándose costosamente.

- tu no vas a hacer nada –dijo Monse tomándola del cuello y golpeándola en la pared –si es que llegas a abrir la boca me encargaré de que lo pagues bien caro, y lo que Sevya te ha hecho no es ni una octava parte de lo que te voy a hacer yo… ¿entendido?

- … -la chica no dijo nada.

- ¿ENTENDISTE? –le gritó Monse.

- si, entendí –dijo la chica llorando.

Monse la soltó y la chica salió a duras penas mientras que yo luchaba por soltarme del abrazó de Shannon, una vez de que la chica salió del camerino me soltó.

- cómo pudiste hacerme esto Jared –le dije acercándome furiosa.

- yo no quería, ella… -dijo Jared.

- no la corriste –le interrumpí.

- no tenía opción –dijo llorando.

- si tenías opción, podrías haberla sacado de encima –le dije comenzando a llorar.

- yo te amo a ti –me dijo, me acerqué y le pegue una cachetada.

- ¡no vuelvas a decir eso! –le dije amenazante.

Me di vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude antes de que alguien pudiese detener mi escape, pasé como una bala por el lado de Luth, Tomo y Matt haciendo caso omiso a sus llamadas, hice parar un taxi y pedí que me llevara al hotel.

- ¿qué es lo que paso ahora? –preguntó Matt llegando al camerino y viendo a Jared llorando destrozado en los brazos de Shannon.

- la chica, la golfa esa estuvo aquí –explicó Monse.

- no me digas que… -dijo Tomo.

- Sevya nos vio besándonos –dijo Jared.

- y Sevya la golpeo hasta que se canso y luego se fue corriendo –dijo Shannon.

- tenemos que ir a verla –dijo Luth asustada.

- Shann, Tomo y Matt vayan a hablar un rato con las fans, nosotras con Jared nos vamos al hotel –dijo Monse.

- tenemos que llegar antes de que ella se vaya –dijo Luth.

- ¿creen que se vaya? –Dijo Jared asustado.

- ¿acaso no te acuerdas lo que dijo la otra vez? –le dijo Monse haciendo que Jared recordara las palabras de Sevya de un golpe.

Matt, Tomo y Shannon salieron a ver a los fans, mientras que Jared, Monse y Luth tomaban un taxi tratando de pasar desapercibidos para llegar al hotel, una vez que estuvieron allí preguntaron en recepción si es que Sevya había salido, pero les dijeron que aún no lo hacía, por lo que subieron a la habitación a ver si es que se encontraba.

- Es mejor que entre solo –le dijo Jared a Monse y Luth.

- ¿crees que es lo correcto? –le preguntó Luth.

- si, pues si es que no logró que me escuche ustedes van a poder detenerla aquí afuera –dijo Jared con miedo en su voz.

- ¡buena suerte! –le dijo Monse al tiempo que Jared entraba en la habitación.

**.**

**.**

**Brrp ¿Cómo es que Jared no pudo alejar a la perra esa?**

**¡Dios! quizá que pasará ahora con los dos, Sevya ya lo había dejado adveertido...**

**(bueno, como si no supiera que va a pasar jajá) **


	104. Good Bye

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 104 **

_Good Bye._

**.**

**.**

Apenas llegue al hotel me fui a la habitación y comencé a hacer la maleta, ya no quería estar con alguien que me engañara, ya no quería sufrir más, le había perdonado cosas demasiado grandes como para seguir haciéndolo, sus promesas no valían nada, era un hombre que no tenía palabra. Estaba guardando mis cosas cuando sentí que alguien llegó a la habitación, me di vuelta… era Jared.

- ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunté volviendo a mi tarea de guardar las cosas en la maleta.

- tienes que escucharme, no es lo que parece –me dijo acercándose.

- y que es entonces, ya se… le estabas contando un cuento –le dije sarcástica.

- ella fue la que me beso, llegaste en el segundo justo, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar –me explicó.

- ya no creo en lo que me dices, esta vez lo vi –le dije.

- no fue mi culpa –me dijo.

- ahora no tienes como sacártela, le veías la cara perfectamente, sabías que no era yo –le dije mientras buscaba algo en mi maleta.

- le pedí que se fuera pero no me hizo caso –me dijo Jared llorando.

- no cumpliste tu promesa –le dije cuando encontré lo que andaba buscando –por lo que yo ya no tengo que cumplir la mía.

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –me preguntó con miedo.

Me di vuelta y le mostré una pequeña navaja que tenía en la mano, con la cual empecé a jugar, la veía amistosamente, era como poner fin a todo el sufrimiento que tenía dentro de mi ser, Jared me miraba espantado.

- ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer con eso? –me preguntó.

- no tengo porque cumplir la promesa que te hice, ya que tu no cumpliste la tuya –le dije mirando macabramente la navaja.

- Sevya no lo hagas –me pidió Jared.

- no tengo porque hacerte caso –le dije empezando a llorar.

- no sacas nada haciendo eso –me dijo acercándose.

- si que gano algo, voy a dejar de sufrir –le dije sonriendo y alejándome de él.

- pásame esa navaja –me pidió.

- quiero que veas lo que logras –dije sin prestarle atención, estaba enloquecida del dolor.

- ¡por favor entrégamela!

- esto es lo que hago… ahora no tengo porque cumplir la promesa.

Estaba fuera de mi, no sabía lo que hacía, la furia, el dolor y la pena me habían cegado, en mi mente nada más estaba esa navaja amistosa que me llevaría lejos de todos aquellos que me habían mentido, la tomé con fuerza con la mano derecha y la pasé sobre mi muñeca izquierda haciendo un gran corté ante la mirada atónita de Jared… lancé un grito.

- ¡¿QUE HACES? –Gritó al tiempo que se acercaba a mí.

- no te acerques –le dije pasando otra vez la navaja por mi muñeca.

Monse y Luth habían escuchado el grito de Jared por lo que entraron a la habitación y se quedaron petrificadas al ver lo que pasaba. Mi muñeca sangraba copiosamente, Jared intentaba quitarme la navaja.

- ¡Sevya suelta eso! –dijo Luth acercándose lentamente.

- ¿porque lo hiciste Jared? ¡PORQUE! –le dije descontrolada.

- no te hagas más daño por favor –me pidió Jared llorando.

Caí de rodillas al piso sobre mi propia sangre, se había derramado mucha en poco tiempo, deje caer la navaja a un lado mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y el olor a sangre me mareaba, Luthien tomó la navaja y la alejó de mi, Jared se acercó y tomó mi muñeca tratando de detener la sangre.

- voy a llamar a una ambulancia –dijo Monse que al fin había reaccionado.

- toma, colócale esto –le dijo Luth a Jared pasándole una bufanda.

- Sevya no cierres los ojos –me dijo Jared.

- ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Repetí.

- mi niña no me hagas esto –pidió Jared.

- no quiero saber más de ti –le dije.

Mi visión se nubló, me sentía débil no tenía fuerzas de nada, por lo que me dejé arrastrar por esa sensación, no supe nada más.

Monse corrió a pedir en recepción que llamaran a una ambulancia, luego de lo cual volvió a la habitación.

- ¡Sevya despierta! –decía Jared teniéndola entre sus brazos.

- la ambulancia viene en camino –dijo Monse llorando al ver a Sevya.

- ¡no sé porque hizo esto! –Dijo Luth.

- es todo mi culpa –dijo Jared llorando a mares.

Al llegar la ambulancia subieron a Sevya en una camilla y la trasladaron a la clínica rápidamente.

Luthien llamó a Tomo para que fuesen a donde ellos se encontraban, cuando llegaron aún no había noticias del estado de Sevya.

- es todo mi culpa –repetía Jared una y otra vez.

- no te culpes hermano, si hay alguna culpable aquí es esa chica –dijo Shannon.

- porque mierda volvió esa puta –dijo Monse enojada.

- eso ya paso, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por Sevya –dijo Matt.

- ¿creen que deberíamos avisarle a Kate? –preguntó Tomo.

- todo depende de lo que nos digan los médicos –dijo Luth.

En ese momento vieron como un médico salía de la sala en la que estaban tratando a Sevya, por lo que se acercaron por noticias.

- ¿cómo está Sevya? –Preguntó Jared.

- ¿son familiares de ella? –preguntó el médico.

- soy su novio –dijo Jared.

- pues ella está estable, la pérdida de sangre no fue tan grave, el desmayo fue por lo débil que se encuentra –explicó el médico.

- ¿y débil porque motivo? –Preguntó Shannon.

- ella tiene principio de anorexia y temo que también una gran depresión –dijo el médico.

- ¿pero ella se pondrá bien? –Preguntó Monse.

- eso depende de si ella quiere salir o no adelante, pero si es bien vigilada y tratada desde ya, no habría ningún problema –dijo el médico.

- ¿y cuándo podrá salir de aquí? –quiso saber Luth.

- esta noche tiene que quedarse en observación, mañana a eso del medio día puede irse a casa.

- ¿podemos pasar a verla? –preguntó Matt.

- sí, pero de a uno por favor y no la alteren.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, al parecer mi intento por acabar con todo sufrimiento había sido en vano, me miré la muñeca, estaba vendada, parece que tendría que aprender a vivir con lo que me pasaba, miré a la puerta y vi como Shannon hacía su aparición.

- Sev –dijo suavemente y se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola Shann –dije con voz débil.

- ¿por qué lo hiciste? –me preguntó.

- no quiero hablar de eso –le respondí –tan solo me quiero ir a casa.

- estoy muy preocupado por ti –me dijo tomando mi mano.

- no tienes porque estarlo –le dije.

- tu bien sabes que te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte así…

- lo siento Shannon, en serio que no quiero que sufras por alguien que no vale la pena.

- no digas eso, eres muy valiosa para todos.

- ¿acaso no entiendes?... vez que busco ser feliz, que busco el amor… este me da la espalda.

- mi hermano te ama.

- si me amara como dice que lo hace no me haría esto.

- tu sabes que esa chica estaba loca –me dijo Shannon.

- pero tu hermano no hizo nada por alejarse de ella –le recordé.

- puede que tengas razón, pero está arrepentido.

- el perdón y el arrepentimiento se gastan… no quiero saber de él, así que te agradecería que no lo nombraras.

- siento que las cosas estén así –dijo levantándose.

- no quiero que venga nadie Shann, te lo pido.

- está bien, les diré que quieres estar sola.

Shannon salió de la habitación y yo me largué a llorar, me dolía tanto todo lo que había pasado y el problema es que amaba demasiado a Jared como para llegar a odiarlo por lo que me había hecho, sabía que si lo veía arrepentido le perdonaría todo, por lo que preferí privarme de su presencia aunque me doliese en el alma.

**.**

**.**

**Estoy segura de que ya sabían que pasaría !**

**y es que Sevya realmente NO aprende...**

**De todas formas, existe mucha gente así. **


	105. Changes

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 105 **

_Changes!_

**.**

**.**

Como el médico había dicho salí de la clínica al medio día del día siguiente, no entable conversación con nadie, me limite a llegar al hotel terminar de hacer mis maletas y llamar un taxi para que me llevara al aeropuerto, me fui dejando una nota en recepción para que al menos así los chicos me dejasen en paz.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, por lo que me fui directo a la habitación y me recosté en la cama a llorar, así me quedé dormida.

- ¡Sev! –escuché la voz de Kate.

- ¡Kate! –le dije abrazándola.

- ¿qué ha pasado? –me preguntó.

- no te imaginas –le dije empezando a llorar.

- si no me lo dices jamás sabré –me dijo.

Kate se quedo a mi lado mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado, y esta vez no le oculté mi intentó de acabar con mi vida, ya que era bastante evidente, aún estaba pálida y la venda que tenía en mi muñeca se notaba bastante.

- ¡no quiero que te hagas más daño! –me pidió llorando.

- no puedo prometer nada –le dije.

- no digas eso que me asustas –me dijo llorando aún más.

- quiero que sepas que si algo me pasa, la única culpable seré yo –le dije mirándola a los ojos.

- es como si te estuvieses despidiendo.

- quizás lo esté haciendo.

- me da miedo oírte hablar así.

- ¡te quiero mucho hermanita! –la abracé.

- ¿qué va a pasar contigo y con Jared?

- no quiero saber más de Jared, así que si viene dile que desparecí –le pedí.

- pero Luth va a llegar a casa y Monse también.

- no sé cuánto tiempo me quede aquí –le dije siendo sincera.

- ¿te vas a ir?

- tengo que alejarme de todo esto.

- pero necesitas que alguien este contigo, el que estés sola será peor.

- yo me entiendo hermanita.

- nada más espero que seas feliz otra vez, sé que aún amas a Jared.

- eso es lo peor de todo esto –le dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayesen de mis ojos.

- creo que deberías volver con él –me dijo Kate.

- no quiero que me engañe otra vez.

- es tu vida Sev, no puedo hacer nada –dijo Kate triste.

- recuerda que nada de lo que me pase es tu culpa.

Los chicos aún estaban en el hotel, ya se habían enterado de que Sevya había vuelto a casa, pero ninguno se había molestado en detenerla, todos sabían que ella ya no pertenecía a ese círculo en el que los amigos se apoyaban mutuamente, todo había cambiado y desde bastante tiempo, no solo desde ahora.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Monse.

- seguir como estábamos antes –dijo Matt.

- yo voy a luchar por ella –dijo Jared.

- creo que lo mejor es que se den un tiempo –dijo Tomo.

- si, es lo mejor… ella necesita asumir todo lo que le pasa y darse cuenta de que necesita ayuda –dijo Shannon.

Luthien y Tomo estaban en la habitación, acostados abrazados luego de haber pasado un rato entregándose el uno al otro.

- me alegro de que hayamos superado todo lo que te sucedía, que volvieras a confiar en un hombre, en mi específicamente para ser uno solo –le dijo Tomo a Luth dándole un beso.

- a mí también me pone contenta –dijo Luth –pero igual no puedo sacar la tristeza que tengo en mi pecho por lo de Sev no me deja en paz.

- ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por nosotros, ya verás que todo estará bien –le dijo Tomo, luego de un rato ambos se durmieron.

- Shann detente –le pidió Monse cuando este le besaba el cuello con desesperación.

- vamos Monse –le dijo sin detenerse.

- enano déjame, no quiero, no es momento para hacerlo –le dijo tratando de salir de debajo de Shann.

- porque no es momento –le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- porque… -no supo que decir.

- no hay razones…

Shannon se lanzó con pasión a desvestir a Monse la cual, luego de unos minutos de negarse, se entregó completamente.

Jared se encontraba en la habitación, llorando amargamente por todo lo sucedido, se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que había pasado que no sabía cómo sacarse dicho sentimiento… estaba mirando la droga que había adquirido la otra vez tratando de decidir qué era lo que debía hacer… luego de largos minutos de pensar tomó las drogas y se dirigió al baño, dudo unos cuantos minutos hasta que las arrojó al inodoro y tiró la cadena.

A la tarde siguiente Monse y Luth volvieron a su casa, mientras que Shannon y Jared fueron un tiempo a ver a su madre, Matt fue a estar con Libby y Tomo se quedo en el departamento que tenía con Matt, ya que no quería alejarse de Luth.

**(Meses después)**

Mi vida había cambiado en 180 grados desde que había dejado a Jared. Ya no escribía, ni siquiera pasaba mucho en casa, mis nuevos amigos eran bastante extraños, entre nosotros la droga y el alcohol eran pan de cada día y en cuanto a las relaciones, en los estados en que quedábamos luego de drogarnos o alcoholizarnos no diferenciábamos en los sexos, me había alejado tanto de mi familia y de mis amigos que era imposible volver a recuperarlos, aunque de vez en cuando volvía a la casa que compartía con Luth, Monse y Kate, ellas intentaban hacer que entrara en razón, pero yo hacía oídos sordos a todo eso, por lo que después de un tiempo habían optado por hacer como que yo no existía.

Una tarde estaba en casa, recostada en uno de los sillones fumando marihuana cuando alguien toca el timbre, luego de un buen rato fui a abrir.

- hola –dijo Jared.

- ah, eres tu –dije volviendo al sillón.

- aquí hay un olor extraño –dijo olfateando.

- si, ¿quieres un poco? –le pregunté mostrándole un papelillo recién hecho.

- no gracias –dijo con cara de asco.

- ¿qué quieres? –le dije mientras lo prendía.

- ¿cómo es que has llegado a lo que eres ahora?

- ¿de verdad quieres saber?

- no sé cómo pudiste cambiar de lo hermosa que eras a lo que eres ahora.

- a ti la vida te ha tratado mejor que a mi –le dije recostándome en el sillón.

- eso es solo porque tu quieres –me dijo.

- estoy sola ahora, no tengo a nadie.

- tú te encargaste de quedarte sola… -se acercó a mi –si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a que vuelvas a ser la de antes, todavía te amo.

- no quiero ser la de antes –le dije sin prestar atención a lo que me decía.

- estás muy mal, en serio.

- si te gusta bien, si no puedes irte a la mierda –le dije.

- solo pierdo el tiempo hablándote y queriéndote… no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras antes –me dijo.

Jared salió de la casa y yo seguí como si nada, luego de unos cuantos minutos no me acordaba de nada, estaba tan drogada como siempre.

Luthien y Monse llegaron a casa luego de salir a comprar y al llegar encontraron a Sevya en el sillón drogada, un estado normal en ella últimamente.

- no puedo creer como es que ha llegado a esto –dijo Monse al verla.

- me siento tan culpable por no haber hecho nada por ayudarla –dijo Luth.

- hicimos lo que pudimos, pero ella no nos escuchó… y lo peor de todo es que en estos momentos la única que se puede ayudar es ella misma.

- ¿crees que algún día vuelva a ser la Sev que conocimos?

- esperemos que si.

Subieron y se sentaron en la sala de estar que estaba en el segundo piso.

- ¿sigue en pie lo de la fiesta? –Preguntó Luth.

- Si, pues hay que celebrar que Matt se casa –dijo Monse.

- ¿quién iba a pensar que se iba a casar antes que nosotras?

- nosotras no tenemos ni fecha y dudo que los planes estén… más aún, ni siquiera las intenciones.

- mejor así, hay que disfrutar de la vida.

- Si, con Shann lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

- ¿disfrutar de la vida o algo más?

- digamos que ambos.

Se quedaron ambas conversando un rato más sobre cómo iba a ser la fiesta y las cosas que debían comprar, hasta que sintieron que la puerta de entrada se cerraba, por lo que bajaron al fin a preparar algo de cenar.

**.**

**.**

**Pff ¿quién era la que regañaba a Luth cuando cayó con Valo? **

**Como se devuelven las cosas. **

**Así es la vida. **

**Todo cae por su propio peso...**

Seguiré subiendo hoy unos cuantos más :)

Todo por términar rápido :B

_Mi correo y mi FACEBOOK están en mi perfil _

_por cualquier cosa..._

**.**

**Un beso lectoras. **


	106. Dinner

**.**

**Capítulo 106 **

_Dinner!_

**.**

**.**

Por primera vez, desde el día en que había escapado por la vía rápida de mi realidad, la soledad me estaba agobiando, era tan extraño sentirse sola en medio de la nada, ver que todo cuanto alguna vez tuviste se te escapó de las manos por no ser capaz de hacerle frente a todas las cosas que pasaban… en ello pensaba mientras me encontraba en medio de la calle paseando en solitario de noche, llevabas días sin drogas, sin alcohol, sin siquiera comer… esos vicios ya no lograban detener, aunque fuese por unos momentos, el tremendo dolor que sentía en mi pecho, por lo que una angustia gigante se estaba apoderando de mí, no tenía donde más ir, solo a aquel lugar que me hacía recordar todo lo feliz y desdichada que había sido y también aquello que había contribuido para llegar al estado en el que estaba… mi casa.

Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de autos afuera, por lo que entré por la puerta de atrás y subí a mi pieza, no quería interrumpir el gran momento que podían estar pasando mis amigas y mi hermana, me hacía tanta falta tenerlas junto a mí, pero me había privado sola de dicha compañía…

Me di un baño y me puse ropa limpia, escuchaba las risas de las personas que estaban abajo y un impulso irresistible por ser parte de lo que estaba pasando se apodero de mi, por lo que baje a ver qué era lo que estaban celebrando sin invitarme, lo cual era esperable debido a mi estado deplorable, de hecho era un gran milagro verme sobria y lúcida, baje silenciosamente, me paré en la entrada del comedor mirando por la puerta que estaba entre abierta y puse atención a la plática que estaban sosteniendo.

- … y así fue que le pedí que se casara conmigo –dijo Matt.

- ¡fue tan lindo! –dijo emocionada una chica.

- me hubiese gustado verlos –dijo Kate.

- ¿ustedes se conocieron el mismo día que nos conocimos con Monse no? –dijo Shann.

- si, ese día que para variar yo estaba tocando el violín –dijo Matt.

- pero esos tiempo ya pasaron… ahora estás conmigo –dijo la chica.

- ya es tiempo de que se sirva el postre –dijo Luth.

- ¡sí! –Dijo emocionada Kate – ¡postre!

- tan glotona que eres –dijo Alex.

- no te quiso decir nada con eso Kate –dijo Monse.

- que mal pensada cuñadita –dijo Jared.

- mejor vamos a buscar el postre Luth –dijo Tomo.

Vi como Tomo y Luth se levantaban de la mesa y caminaban hacia la cocina, a la cual se entraba por una puerta que estaba en la otra orilla de la que estaba yo observando la situación.

Me dio un poco de pena verlos a todos ellos juntos, ver que los lazos del amor y la amistad los habían unido para siempre y que yo me había apartado de ello por seguir sufriendo una agonía que no tenía mucho sentido, pero con la cual recordaba día y noche todo lo que había sufrido estando con el más grande amor de mi vida… sentí que aún estaba a tiempo de dar pie atrás y volver a ser la que era antes, ya que por el momento no era adicta a ninguna droga, solo las tomaba para escapar de mi realidad, aunque no muchas veces lograra ese resultado… tuve el impulso de salir corriendo y dejarlos en paz, no arruinar su velada, pero no pude hacerlo, di un paso más y quede a la vista de todos.

- ¿Sevya? –dijo Monse extrañada.

- hola chicos –dije un poco avergonzada.

Se produjo un silencio prolongado, en el cual ninguno supo que decir… pero pronto fue interrumpido por Tomo y Luth que llegaban desde la cocina con el postre servido en unas bandejas.

- ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Luth mirándome con desconfianza.

- pase por casa a buscar unas cosas, pero en serio no quiero molestar –dije ante la mirada poco amigable de mis amigas, incluida mi hermana –es mejor que me vaya –volteé y me dispuse a salir de casa.

- Sev, espera –dijo Kate caminando hacía mi.

- ¿qué quieres Kate? –pregunté volteando.

- te extrañé –dijo cambiando completamente la expresión arisca que tenía antes por una tierna, me abrazó. No dije nada, me limité a abrazarla.

- ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Monse escaneándome con la mirada.

- sí, estoy bien –le dije mientras me separaba de Kate.

- me alegro de que estés aquí –dijo Shannon.

- fue una coincidencia que llegara, no sabía que había una celebración –dije con pena.

- si, lo que pasa es que Matt se casa –explicó Tomo.

- Sev, ella es Libby –dijo Matt presentándonos.

- un gusto –dijo Libby.

- es bueno conocerte después de haber escuchado tanto de ti –le dije.

- ¿como estas Sev? –dijo Jared acercándose y abrazándome.

- estoy bien –le dije respirando su aroma para grabarlo en mi memoria.

- ¿quieres sentarte? –dijo Luth un poco más amable comprendiendo que no estaba drogada ni alcoholizada.

- no creo que sea lo correcto, en serio no quiero molestar –le dije alejándome un poco.

- estamos entre amigos, ven –dijo Matt.

Jared tomó mi mano y me llevó a un puesto vació que estaba a su fue extraño estar entre ellos como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado, pero en verdad habían cambiado tantas cosas, que no pude aguantar mucho tiempo allí, me sentía demasiado incomoda… me disculpe con todos y subí a mi habitación, luego de un rato alguien golpeó la puerta.

- ¿se puede? –preguntó Jared.

- si –dije sin mucho ánimo.

- hace tiempo que no te veía así –me dijo.

- es una coincidencia que haya llegado así hoy –le respondí.

- extrañaba verte un poco más normal.

- todo esto me parece tan extraño –le dije empezando a llorar.

- no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

- ¿es que no ves? Pareciera que el tiempo no hubiese pasado… pero yo veo todo esto como un trozo de película mal compaginado… –le dije abrazándolo.

- podemos hacer que todo vuelva a como estaba antes –me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- ya es tarde, me he perdido de cosas demasiado importantes, las cuales no se van a volver a repetir… y no sé porque eres así conmigo –respondí.

- soy así contigo porque sé que aun no es demasiado tarde.

Se acercó a mis labios y me besó sin previo aviso, fue como si una descarga eléctrica se apoderase de mi cuerpo, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía ese contacto con él, me daba tanto miedo volver a sentir cosas que pensaba había dejado en el pasado, pero las cuales al mismo tiempo sabía que seguían vivas y dispuestas a expresarse al primer impulso, pronto no importo nada más que sentir que Jared me pertenecía una vez más, o mejor dicho que yo le pertenecía a él… comenzamos a sacarnos la ropa lentamente hasta que quedamos desnudos y Jared me hizo suya sin preocuparnos de nada.

_**. **_

_**No cuesta mucho un Review**_

_**¿o si? **_

**.**

**.**

**Solo diré: SEMANA DE MIERDA.**

**Eso fue! y por eso no pude actualizar :( **

**Hoy subo por que no quiero estudiar jajá**

**pero se me vienen 3 semanas igual que la que recién pasó**

**y después salgo de vacaciones así que subiré mucho más :)**

**Quedan 16 capis y se acaba el fic =O **

**lo voy a extrañar! **

**Anyways...**


	107. Run again

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 107 **

_Run__…__ again!_

**.**

**.**

Desperté por los rayos de sol que llegaban a mis ojos, poco a poco fui recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y me percate de la presencia de alguien a mi lado, el cual pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura… el corazón se me detuvo al pensar en todo lo que habíamos hecho, es verdad, yo lo amaba con todo el corazón, pero aún no tenía muy claro lo que él sentía por mí, y es que no se me había olvidado lo que me había hecho sufrir por su calentura… no sabía qué hacer, mi mente trabajaba a velocidad luz los poco minutos que tenía antes de que Jared se despertase, tenía que actuar y tenía que hacerlo a la perfección para que la mentira no se viese sobrepasada por la realidad.

Corrí sus brazos de mi cintura con delicadeza, rogando por qué no se despertará, una vez que me vi libre de su abrazo me salí de la cama y me vestí rápidamente pero intentando hacer los menores sonidos posible, busqué mi mochila y en ella introduje una gran cantidad de ropa, busque todos los ahorros que me quedaban y también los guarde, me encontraba haciendo todo aquellos concentradísima, por lo que no me percaté cuando Jared llegó por detrás y me dio un suave beso en el cuello.

- buenos días mi niña –me dijo y me abrazó por la espalda.

No supe que responderle, me quedé petrificada tratando que las lágrimas no se escaparan de mis ojos, Jared al no recibir respuesta me volteó para que quedará frente a sus ojos, se veía que estaba radiante, solo vestido con sus bóxers.

- ¿no me vas a saludar? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- hola –le dije sin muchas ganas.

- ¿por qué estas vestida? –quiso saber.

- me voy –le dije, si hablaba mucho las lágrimas no tardarían en salir.

- ¿cómo que te vas? –me preguntó serio.

- así como escuchas, no puedo quedarme aquí.

- ¿pero lo que paso anoche? –dijo sin entender.

Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma lo que iba a hacer, estaba segura que con esto Jared me odiaría por el resto de la vida y que lo que me quedaba de corazón se iba a romper en millones de minúsculos pedazos que iban a ser esparcidos y jamás otra vez reunidos, aparte de lo mal que estaba mi alma… iba a quedar hecha jirones… tomé aire y me puse fría, tenía que hacerlo al menos hasta que saliese de casa, no debía importarme lo que pudiese pasarle a Jared, sino mi plan se vería frustrado.

- ¿qué pasa? –quiso saber.

- ¿crees que significo mucho para mí la noche que pasamos juntos? –le dije.

- por lo que te conozco no te acuestas con cualquiera –me dijo no entendiendo mis palabras.

- ya no soy la misma que conocías, he cambiado mucho.

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

- no ves que fue solo para sacarme las ganas que ayer dormí contigo… que tu para mí ya no eres nada –me dolía tanto lo que le estaba diciendo.

- no es verdad lo que me dices –dijo no creyendo mis palabras.

- ¿crees que te mentiría mirándote a los ojos?

- no te creo nada –dijo triste y confundido.

- ¡NO TE AMO! –Le grité sin dejar de mirarlo, sentí como mi alma se desgarraba y mi corazón ya dejaba de existir.

- ¿eso quiere decir que te aprovechaste de mis besos para sacarte las ganas de encima? –me dijo como comprendiendo todo.

- así es, ya no siento nada por ti, eres otro más de los muchos con los que paso la noche –quería herirlo para que se olvidara de mi de una vez por todas.

- ¿por qué haces esto? –me dijo con los ojos brillantes pero sin dejar escapar las lágrimas.

- lo nuestro fue hace mucho, yo ya no te quiero, no eres nada para mi –le dije fría.

- eres una…

- ¿que soy? –le interrumpí – ¿una puta? ¿Una cualquiera? No es la primera vez que me lo dices, y si crees que eso me afecta estas muy equivocado –le dije.

- estas mal de la cabeza… estás loca –me dijo con rabia. Me reí con ganas

–lástima que te das cuenta ahora, pero fue mejor así pase una noche contigo.

- tú no eres la misma de antes… ¿tanto te dolió lo que hice para que me hagas sufrir así? ¿Tanto te jodió que me haya acostado con otra? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo arrepentido que estoy? –me preguntó.

- no me importa lo que te pase ahora, me da lo mismo lo arrepentido que estés –dije cerrando mi mochila y colocándomela.

- no sé porque mierda te esperé tanto tiempo –me dijo sin evitar que las lágrimas corrieran pos sus ojos –ahora veo que fui un iluso al creer que podías volver a ser la de antes.

- ya no quiero escuchar tus lamentos insustanciales –le dije abriendo la puerta –cuando quiera pasar una noche contigo te llamo y si olvídame quieres… yo ya lo hice hace tiempo.

Baje las escaleras corriendo sin prestar atención si es que había o no alguien en la casa, apenas me vi en la calle las lágrimas comenzaron a luchar por salir de mis ojos, pero las contuve… una vez que estuve un poco alejada y veía la habitación desde lejos pedí para que algún día él comprendiera que todo lo que hacía era para protegerlo.

- espero que me perdones algún día Jared, y que en el fondo de tu corazón no olvides que te amo… esto es por tu bien –dije y una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Miré por última vez la casa y camine hasta la avenida, en donde hice parar al primer auto y pedí que me diera un aventó sin tener idea de donde iba a parar.

Jared se quedo sin saber que hacer parado en la puerta de la habitación, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía entender cómo es que se había dejado llevar por ese buen estado en el cual había encontrado a Sevya, siendo que se notaba que ella lo había olvidado hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿Jared estas bien? –le preguntó Kate que venía saliendo de la habitación. Jared no respondió- ¿dónde está mi hermana? –quiso saber Kate.

Kate al no recibir respuesta de Jared entro a la habitación y vio que su hermana ya no estaba, lo que quería decir que se había ido otra vez.

- ¡OPA! Cuñadito no andes así por la casa que no… -dijo Monse pero al ver la cara de Jared no siguió.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Shann a Jared.

- ¿qué es lo que paso Kate? –le preguntó Monse cuando la vio salir de la habitación de Sevya.

- por lo que se ve Sevya se fue, pero no se a donde –dijo triste.

- ¿pero porque Jared tiene esa cara? –preguntó Shann.

- no lo sé, no ha dicho ni media palabra.

Jared escuchaba a los chicos a la lejanía, no tenía ganas de moverse ni de responder, pues se imaginaba que todo lo que había vivido hace escasos minutos no era más que un sueño del cual tendría que despertar.

- bajemos a preparar el desayuno Kate –dijo Monse tomando a Kate del bazo y bajando las escaleras dejando solos a Shannon y Jared.

- que fue lo que paso Jared, responde que me estas preocupando –dijo Shannon acercándose.

- se fue… -dijo Jared en un hilo de voz – ¡Sevya se fue! –abrazó a Shannon.

- ¿pero qué fue lo que paso? Si por lo visto todo estaba bien –dijo Shann sin entender.

- mejor bajemos y así le cuento a todos de una vez –dijo Jared ya que no tenía intención de repetir la historia más de una vez.

Monse y Kate prepararon el desayuno mientras Shann y Jared estaban sin cruzar palabra sentados en el sillón cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, una vez que Tomo y Luth bajaron se sentaron todos a conversar mientras desayunaban.

- ¿me estas jodiendo que ella te dijo eso? –dijo Luth sin creerlo.

- me dijo todo cuanto les he contado chicos –dijo Jared con el rostro.

- nunca lo hubiese creído –dijo Tomo.

- es que… ¿qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa loca? –Dijo Monse con rabia.

- debe de tener sus razones para hacer algo así –dijo Shannon.

- no la defiendas Shann –le dijo Jared –ella lo dijo todo y se rió en mi cara, dudo que sea tan buena actriz como para mentir mirando a los ojos.

- pero, si todo es verdad y ella no siente nada por ti… ¿por qué se fue? –dijo Kate sin poder unir los acontecimientos.

- es una buena pregunta –dijo Tomo.

- todos sabemos que ella se va cuando quiere, ya es parte de ella el no enfrentar las cosas –dijo Luth.

- pero… -decía Kate.

- ya no quiero hablar más de ella chicos –dijo Jared –les agradecería que este tema se terminase aquí, lo que es yo, ya sé que no debo esperar milagros y tengo que rehacer mi vida.

Dicho lo anterior Jared se levantó de la mesa fue a buscar sus cosas y volvió a su departamento, prometiéndose a él mismo no llorar mas por Sevya. Los chicos por su parte estaban sin saber qué hacer, pero lo mejor era que cada uno continuase con su vida y si es que en algún momento las cosas iban a tomar otro rumbo dejarían que pasara sin intervenir en ello.

_**. **_

_**Un review no ocupa mucho tiempo...**_

_**¿o si?**_

**.**

**.**

**Sevya está loca! **

**como le dice eso al bombón de Jared? :( **


	108. Married

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 108 **

_Married!_

**.**

**.**

****  
El día tan esperado por Matt y Libby había llegado, y todos los chicos se encontraban en la Iglesia presenciando la ceremonia.

- ¿algún día estaremos así nosotras? –le preguntó Monse a Luth en un susurro.

- esperemos que sí, pero más adelante, porque aún somos como jóvenes –dijo Luth.

- no lo sé, yo quiero ser mamá, no abuela –dijo Monse a punto de soltar una risa.

- no seas desubicada enana –le dijo Shannon pegándole un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡ay! –dijo Monse sin poder contenerse –no seas idiota, me dolió.

- lo siento –le dijo Shann dándole un besito en la mejilla –pero mantente en silencio.

- Bueno –dijo Monse amurrada.

- ¿qué tanto hablaban con Monse? –le preguntó Tomo a Luth.

- sobre la ceremonia, que esta tan linda –dijo Luth inventando algo al momento.

- algo me dice que me estas inventando cualquier cosa –dijo Tomo sospechando lo que hablaban las chicas.

- no te pongas pesadito y prestemos atención.

Así se terminaron las conversaciones en susurros, mientras que Jared se encontraba mirando la ceremonia con los ojos vacíos sentado al lado de su hermano.

- … los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia –dijo el sacerdote.

Matt tomó el rostro de Libby y le dio un tierno beso, logrando que todos los presentes rompiesen el silencio con sus aplausos.

Una vez que todos salieron de la Iglesia se dirigieron a un salón que habían arrendado para realizar la fiesta.

- ¡felicitaciones chicos! –dijo Tomo saludando a Matt y Libby.

- ¡gracias! –dijo Libby.

- me alegro de que estén aquí –dijo Matt – ¿donde están Alex y Kate?

- no pudieron venir a la ceremonia porque tenían turno, pero apenas se desocupen van a venir –explicó Luth.

- ya no podrás ser mío Matt –dijo Jared mirándolo provocadoramente.

- Jar –dijo Matt abrazándolo –siempre voy a ser tuyo –le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- estos no son mas putos porque no nacieron antes –dijo Shannon entretenido.

- es joda hermanito –dijo Jared.

- pero igual se tienen ganas –dijo Monse.

- me voy a poner celosa –dijo Libby.

- no tienes de que preocuparte, soy todo tuyo –dijo Matt.

- que cursi pero que amor –dijo Luth.

- si nosotros igual somos así a veces así que no digas nada –le dijo Tomo y le dio un gran beso.

- vamos a bailar Shann –le dijo Monse.

- pero primero vamos a buscar un poco de comida –dijo Shann.

- ¡no cambias enano! –dijo Monse siguiendo a Shann a una de las mesas.

Se quedaron todos disfrutando de la fiesta, un par de horas más tarde llegaron Kate y Alex.

- no sabes cuánto lamento el no haber estado en la Iglesia –dijo Kate primero abrazando a Libby y luego a Matt.

- no te preocupes Kate, además Luth ya nos explicó porque no pudieron llegar –le tranquilizó Matt.

- espero que sean muy felices –les dijo Alex.

- ¡gracias! Vamos… ¡hay que disfrutar de esta fiesta!

Así entre todos lo pasaron muy bien, se notaba que iba a ser un momento que iba a quedar en sus memorias para siempre. Antes de irse a la luna de miel Libby pidió que todas las solteras se pusiesen en posición para ella lanzar el ramo.

- te digo que estos minutos no somos amigas –le dijo Luth a Monse.

- justamente te iba a decir lo mismo –le respondió Monse.

- no pueden hacer tanto escándalo por un simple ramo –dijo Kate entretenida.

- ¿simple ramo? Es una manera de darles a los chicos un mensaje subliminal –dijo Luth.

- ¿y porque no tan solo se lo dicen y ya? –dijo Kate dando una solución pacífica.

- ¿tu se lo dirías a Alex? –le preguntó Monse que estaba abriéndose paso entre el resto de las chicas.

- cuando sienta de verdad que estoy lista para dar ese paso, lo haré, digo… no voy a esperar a que el ramo caiga en mis manos –respondió Kate.

Comenzaron entre todas las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar a empujarse la unas a las otras para poder recoger el ramo, Kate no sabía cómo llegaba a tanto la desesperación de una persona. Sin previo aviso Libby lanzó el ramo y todas las chicas saltaron para tomarlo, pronto Monse y Luth habían logrado derribar a sus contrincantes mientras Kate estaba cerca de ellas muerta de risa.

- el ramo va a ser mío Luth –dijo Monse tirándolo de un lado.

- estas equivocada, va a ser mío –dijo Luth.

Entre tanto tira y afloja el ramo se le soltó a ambas de las manos y fue a parar sin que nadie lo impidiese a las manos de Kate.

- NO –gritaron Monse y Luth al mismo tiempo.

- lo siento chicas –dijo Libby llegando cerca de Kate –pero de tanto pelear ninguna de las dos se quedo con el ramo… felicitaciones Kate.

- este… yo… -Kate no sabía que decir.

- te lo ganaste –dijo Luth triste.

- eso nos pasa a nosotras por no saber compartir –dijo Monse.

Kate no lo pensó dos veces, desato las cintas que ataban las flores y adornos que componían el ramo y lo separo en tres y le entrego uno a Monse, uno a Luth y el otro se lo dejo para ella, las dos la miraban con los ojos brillantes y se abalanzaron sobre Kate al mismo tiempo provocando que las tres cayesen al suelo.

- ¡eres la mejor Kate! –dijo Monse.

- no tenías que hacer eso, pero lo compartiste con nosotras –dijo Luth.

- ¡somos amigas chicas! Y yo por ustedes soy capaz de hacer todo –dijo Kate medio aplastada.

Todos quienes estaban alrededor aun estaban riendo por la gran pelea que se había generado por el ramo y por lo que había pasado después de la división.

- es mejor que vayan a sacar a Monse y Luth de encima de Kate –dijo Jared riendo.

- hace días que no te escuchaba reír Bro –le dijo Shann.

- es que no puedes no reír con esto –dijo Jared entre carcajadas.

Mientras Jared seguía riéndose a mandíbula batiente, Tomo, Alex y Shannon fueron donde estaban las chicas aún en el suelo.

- enana no seas prehistórica y deja de aplastar a Kate –le dijo Shann alzándola sin ningún esfuerzo.

- le estoy agradeciendo… y bájame Shann que se me va a arrugar el vestido –le dijo Monse logrando que Shann la dejase en el suelo.

- Luth levántate del suelo –le dijo Tomo dándole la mano.

- es que estaba tan cómoda ahí tiradita –dijo Luth riendo.

- que loca que eres niña –le dijo Tomo y le dio un beso que literalmente se la comió.

- chicos, si quieren se pueden ir a la casa, nosotros llegamos más tarde –le dijo Monse, típicos esos comentarios en ella.

- es solo un beso –dijo Tomo sin dejar de mirar a Luth.

- eso es comerse, es tragártela –siguió Monse.

- para mí que estas celosa y quieres que Shann te de un beso así –le dijo Luth.

- pues, no es necesario que dé respuesta –dijo Shannon tomando a Monse de la cintura y dándole un beso que poco más los deja sin ropa.

- Kate, fue muy lindo lo que hiciste –le dijo Alex a Kate.

- es que son mis amigas y son muy importantes para mi –dijo Kate levantándose.

- el ramo te lo ganaste tu –le dijo Alex al oído.

- sí, pero no podía no compartirlo, además ellas lucharon por quedárselo –explicó Kate.

- sí, pero… ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello –antes de que Kate pudiese preguntar Alex la silenció con un beso.

Matt y Libby fueron a disfrutar de su luna de miel, mientras que los chicos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta y unas cuantas horas después al fin volvieron a casa.


	109. Save me

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 109 **

_Save Me…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me encontraba en una ciudad cercana al lugar en el cual vivía, siempre andaba tapada a más no poder cuando salía en el día, porque a pesar de haber terminado con Jared hace meses y haber desaparecido como escritora y modelo, de igual manera me reconocían unas cuantas personas, a pesar de lo demacrada y cansada que se encontraba mi cara.

Estaba alojada en un hotel bastante mediocre, me sentía tan sola… por las revistas que veía en los locales supe que Matt ya se había casado y que todos los chicos habían ido a la boda, y pensar que yo podría haber estado ahí de no haber escapado de todo, pero era lo mejor y más con lo que me había enterado hace un par de días.

No me quedaba mucho dinero, tan solo para un par unos cuantos días más, y tenía que volver a casa fuese como fuese, tenía que hablar con mi hermana pero sin que los chicos supiesen, después de ello no me quedaba otra que desaparecer… llamé a la única persona que siempre me ayudaba en el lugar que estuviese y que no me iba a recriminar todo lo que había hecho, no tenía saldo en mi celular por lo que la llame de un teléfono público.

- ¿hola? –contestó por el otro lado de la línea.

- Pasithea, necesito hablar contigo –le dije.

- Sevya, ¿donde estas? ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver?

- ¿podrías venir? No estoy en la ciudad.

- ¿dónde estás?

- estoy en una ciudad cercana en un hotel –le dije el lugar.

- no creo que quede muy lejos, te notó extraña… no te muevas, me voy enseguida.

- gracias amiga, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Corté la llamada y de camino al hotel compré algo de comer, tenía unas ganas increíble de comer un helado, pero no podía gastar el poco dinero que tenía en ello, así que me compre algo más nutritivo y me encerré en mi habitación, como no tenía nada que hacer me recosté en la cama a esperar que pasaran las horas, pero no aguante mucho tiempo y me quede dormida… desperté unas horas después con los insistentes golpes en la puerta, por lo que me apresuré a abrir.

- ¡mujer, pero que delgada que estas! –me dijo Pasithea mirándome de arriba abajo.

- entra, que tengo que contarte muchas cosas –le dije haciéndome a un lado.

- ¿pretendes que nos quedemos aquí? –me dijo mirando con desconfianza la desvencijada habitación.

- pues, no tengo donde más ir –le dije triste.

- toma tus cosas amiga, nadie que me conozca puede estar así.

- no tienes porque hacer esto –le dije emocionada, estaba bastante sensible.

- Sevya –dijo abrazándome –eres como mi hermana, no te puedo dejar aquí.

Me ayudo a ordenar mis cosas y nos fuimos a un restaurante a cenar algo decente, me sentí bastante cómoda con ella al lado, por lo que me quité el gorro y las gafas que tenía puestas y me relaje, sabía que si alguien llegaba a molestar ella los sacaría con buenas palabras y si ello no resultaba podía llegar a los golpes.

- ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que paso que estas así? ¿Donde están tus amigos? ¿Dónde está Jared? –quiso saber Pasithea.

- yo pensé que leías las revistas –le dije mirando cómo nos servían lo que pedimos.

- no lo hago porque inventan cosas que no necesariamente son verdad –me dijo sabiamente.

- pues, con Jared terminamos hace unos meses porque… -me dispuse a contarle todo lo que había pasado con esa golfa.

- ¿y lo viste así besándose con ella? –me dijo impresionada.

- pues sí, y ya sabes lo loquita que me pongo, por lo que perdí la cabeza y… -le conté mi intento de suicidarme, la vez que me había cortado las venas delante de Jared –pero como vez fue inútil porque sigo viva.

- no digas esas cosas amiga, aun queda mucho por vivir, vas a ver que las cosas se van a arreglar –me dijo esperanzada.

- no lo creo, después de eso me liberaba de las cosas con alcohol y drogas y volví a casa un día y… -le conté todo cuanto había pasado la última noche que había estado con Jared.

- ¿y se puede saber porque mierda le dijiste todo eso si no lo sentías? –me pregunto exaltada.

- porque él no merece estar con alguien como yo –le dije empezando a llorar –que no ves que soy una depresiva de mierda, una celosa empedernida que se quiere matar en cuanto encuentra la oportunidad, que siempre escapa de los problemas y que se ha alejado tanto de su familia y amigos que es imposible que los vuelva a ver.

- Sev, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero si todo eso lo sabes, ¿por qué quieres hablar con tu hermana ahora? O sea… digo, si hace más de dos meses escapaste de todo ello, ¿por qué quieres volver ahora?

- pues, paso algo que yo no tenía presupuestado luego de esa noche, o más bien fue una consecuencia de esa noche.

- no me digas que…

- eso es lo que creo, por eso quiero ver a mi hermana, necesito que me ayude, pero no quiero volver… aún.

- ¿entonces que es lo que quieres?

- primero que todo necesito donde quedarme, o sea tendría donde estar si no me hubieses sacado de ese lugar.

- eso está arreglado, eres mi amiga y no puedes estar en ese mugrero, ya sé donde te vas a quedar, así que no me jodas con eso… quiero saber que quieres que yo haga.

- necesito que traigas a mi hermana sin que nadie más se entere.

- ¿quieres que la rapte? –me dijo entretenida.

- no, quiero que le digas que quiero verla, lo más probable es que te diga que no cree que me encuentre en condiciones de ser vista, pero dile que ya no estoy ni en el alcohol ni en las drogas, lo cual es casi completamente cierto –le explique a Pasithea.

- ¿Casi cierto?

- es solo… es que no puedo dormir sin esas pastillas –le dije con pena.

- pero eso… esas cosas son muy fuertes para que las tomes –me dijo.

- lo sé, pero estoy adicta a ellas.

- quiero que me prometas que no las tomaras más, y si es que me llego a enterar de que tomas una más, me encargaré de encerrarte en un psiquiátrico –me dijo amenazadoramente.

- lo intentare –dije mirando el suelo.

- nada de "lo intentaré", lo harás, sino después te arrepentirás.

- bueno, lo haré.

Seguimos conversando un rato más, pedimos la cuenta y salimos del local, me subí al auto de mi amiga, no tenía idea de donde me llevaba, pero sabía que en sus manos me encontraba bien.

- ¿se puede saber dónde vamos? –le pregunté luego de un rato, no me pude aguantar.

- es un amigo que conocí hace unos años, la verdad es que nos vemos seguido, ya que me va a ver con frecuencia –me explicó.

- ¿segura que es solo amigo? –pregunté levantando una ceja.

- si, solo somos amigos, existe la amistad entre hombre y mujer por si no te habías dado cuenta –me dijo un poco fría.

- si lo sé, tengo experiencia en ese tema –le dije entretenida.

- la cosa es –dijo volviendo al tema –que me debe uno que otro favor, vive solo y es bastante buena gente, y por si te lo preguntas –dijo viendo mi cara –no es gay, pero tampoco es depravado.

- aps, como se ve que sabes lo que pienso –le dije.

- sé que estarás bien con él, que te cuidará y que me llamara si pasa cualquier cosa.

- no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi –le dije con una sonrisa, de pronto me vinieron unas nauseas atroces.

- ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que me estacione un rato? –me dijo preocupada.

- no, estoy bien –le dije reteniendo las arcadas que me daban –siempre me pasa lo mismo después de comer.

Al poco rato llegamos a una casa que se encontraba en un sector bastante privado, nos bajamos y Pasithea me ayudo con mi mochila, nos acercamos a la puerta y mi amiga tocó el timbre.

- ¿Pasithea? –dijo el chico que nos abrió extrañado.

- ¿pues quien más sino yo? –le dijo Pasithea y lo abrazó.

- ¿qué te trae por aquí y a estas horas? –le preguntó contento.

- necesito un pequeño favor –le dijo Pasithea – ella es mi amiga, Sevya –nos presentó.

- un gusto, soy Tim –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola –le dije medio apenada.

- ¿no te conozco de algún lado? –Me preguntó.

- puede que conozcas a Sabina Vianney, o a la ex novia de Jared Leto, a la modelo esa que…

- ¡basta Pasithea! –le dije.

- sabía que te me hacías conocida –dijo Tim con una pequeña sonrisa al ver mi cara de molestia.

- tenía que decírselo si es que quieres pasar desapercibida, además él te ayudará un tiempo –me explicó mi amiga.

- pasen chicas, no quiero que se enfermen –dijo Tim.

Entramos a su casa la cual era bastante acogedora y bien grande, constaba con una gran cantidad de habitaciones y un living prominente, nos sentamos a conversar luego de que Tim nos ofreciese algo de tomar, yo solo acepte agua mientras que Pasithea una copa de vino, mientras ellos hablaban yo me mantenía en silencio.

- entonces… ¿puede quedarse aquí? –preguntó Pasithea al terminar de contarle la historia.

- si, por supuesto, para mi será un honor cuidarla a ella y… -dijo Tim.

- te lo agradezco mucho –dijo Pasithea.

- en serio, no quiero molestar –le dije avergonzada.

- no molestas para nada, nos haremos mutua compañía y no estarás en ese deprimente lugar en el que estabas, además por tu estado necesitas quien te cuide.

- muchas gracias –me levante y lo abracé, me nació desde el fondo de mi ser ese gesto.

- en serio que no es nada –me dijo también abrazándome.

Al volver a mi asiento me maree un poco, por lo que me tuve que detener en la mitad de mi avance.

- lo mejor es que vayas a descansar –dijo Pasithea.

- vengan, les mostraré la habitación que puede utilizar.

Pasithea me ayudo a llegar a la habitación, era bastante acogedora, tenía una cama grande y unos sillones en algunas esquinas, además de un escritorio y un baño propio. Me coloqué algo más cómodo para dormir y me acosté. Pasithea fue a arreglar los últimos detalles de mi estancia con Tim al living.

- quiero que me avises cualquier cosa –le dijo Pasithea.

- no le sacaré los ojos de encima –dijo Tim.

- ¿pero cuida esos ojazos que tienes eh? –Le dijo ella riendo –volveré en unos día, traeré a su hermana que es doctora para que la vea y para saber qué es lo que va a hacer después de lo que le diga ella.

- ok, yo la cuidaré –dijo Tim.

- gracias por todo una vez más –dijo Pasithea caminando hacia la puerta –nos vemos en unos días.

- Adiós –dijo Tim.

**.**

**.**

**Qué será de Jared a estas alturas...**


	110. The mission

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 110 **

_The Mission!_

**.**

**.**

Monse y Luth se encontraban cocinando, estaban solas en casa, pues los chicos habían ido a China a filmar un nuevo video clip.

- que mal que lo chicos no nos hayan llevado –dijo Luth triste.

- creo que lo hicieron por el bien del resto –dijo Monse concentrada cocinando.

- no es nuestra culpa las cosas que se le ocurren hacer en los videos –dijo Luth.

- pero sí lo es, el haber casi matado a golpes a la golfa, perra,… -sin fin de improperios –que se besa con Shann en The Kill.

- y menos ese oso que le chupa el… en fin el oso ese.

- no sé porque será que se me ocurre que tú querías ser el oso –dijo Monse molestándola.

- no es mi culpa que los chicos quisieran realizar ellos mismo ese papel –dijo Luth un tanto enojada.

- bueno, no se puede negar que hicimos un gran show esa vez, por lo mismo no nos llevaron ahora, no tienen una muy buena experiencia con nosotras cerca… o sea yo puedo soportar a las miles de chicas que le gritan cosas, pero que lo bese una golfa que está casi desnuda… ¡eso no lo aguanto! –dijo Monse recordando con rabia.

- no nos queda nada más que esperar a ver cómo va a ser el video, y te digo que si veo a Tomito con una perra y lo mato –dijo Luth apretando los puños.

- y si es que Shann se besa con una golfa no se lo perdono y se la corto –dijo Monse cortando con rabia unas zanahorias.

Siguieron conversando y recordando un rato lo que había pasado cuando fueron a grabar The Kill hasta que sonó el timbre.

- ¿esperas a alguien? –le preguntó Monse.

- no, y no creo que sea Kate, tiene turno hasta la mañana –dijo Luth.

- será mejor que vaya a abrir, mientras podrías ver que las verduras estén bien cocidas.

Monse caminó hasta la puerta y abrió, allí se encontraba una amiga que no veía hace tiempo, desde que estudiaba en la universidad.

- ¿Pasithea? –dijo sin creer a quien veía.

- si Monse, soy yo, ¿como estas? –Dijo Pasithea.

- bien, gracias, pasa… -dijo haciendo a un lado.

- ¿quién era Monse? –Gritó Luth desde la cocina.

- ¡es Pasithea! –dijo Monse.

- ¿qué te trae por aquí? –dijo Luth sentándose con las chicas en el living.

- bueno, quería hablar con Kate –dijo Pasithea.

- ella está trabajando en la clínica –explicó Monse.

- ¿porque la quieres ver? –quiso saber Luth.

- pues, tengo que hacerle unas consultas médicas, me gustaría que ella me ayudara –dijo Pasithea escondiendo la verdadera razón.

- si quieres puedes venir mañana, su turno acaba en la mañana –dijo Monse.

- o puedes ir a verla a la clínica –dijo Luth.

- ¿me podrían dar la dirección? Es que es de vida o muerte lo que le tengo que consultar –dijo Pasithea exagerando un poco.

- ¿estás enferma? –le preguntó Monse mientras que Luth escribía la dirección en un papel.

- quiero que revise unos exámenes que me saque el otro día, es de vida o muerte saber qué es lo que tengo, es que quiero hacer un viaje y puede que tenga que esperar ese resultado para poder irme –le quitó un poco de importancia Pasithea.

Luth le entregó el papel con la dirección, Monse la invitó a quedarse a cenar pero Pasithea se negó, quería hablar con Kate cuanto antes. Luego de agradecerles y despedirse de las chicas Pasithea fue directamente a la clínica, preguntó por Kate en informaciones y llegó al piso en el cual atendía.

- hola, buenas… estoy buscando a la Doctora De'Lioncourt –dijo Pasithea en el mesón de información del piso al que la habían derivado.

- ella está atendiendo una emergencia, puede esperarla aquí –dijo la chica del mesón.

- si, gracias –dijo Pasithea y se sentó a esperar a Kate.

Pasithea espero un buen rato, hasta que vio aparecer a Kate con una cara de cansancio bastante evidente.

- ¡Kate! –la llamo Pasithea.

- ¡Pasithea! ¿Como estas? –la saludo Kate.

- bien, gracias… necesito hablar contigo –le dijo Pasithea.

- ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó preocupada Kate.

- eh… necesito que estemos a solas –le pidió Pasithea.

Kate dirigió a Pasithea a un box que estaba vacío y se sentaron en ese lugar para conversar en privado, sin que nadie las molestara.

- ¿ahora me vas a explicar que es lo que pasa? –le dijo Kate nerviosa.

- pues, no es sobre mi… es sobre tu hermana –le dijo Pasithea.

- ¿Sev? ¿Qué le paso ahora? –Dijo Kate cansada de los problemas de su hermana.

- se ve que te conoce, me dijo que ibas a reaccionar así –le dijo Pasithea entretenida.

- ¿cómo esta ella?

- pues, ya dejo las drogas y el alcohol, ella me pidió que te viniese a buscar.

- ¿y para que quiere verme?

- ella… pues necesita tu opinión como médico.

- ¿está enferma? ¿Está muy grave? –preguntó asustada.

- no, ella está bien, quiere que la revises porque… bueno ella te lo explicará cuando estés allá.

- ¿y donde esta ella?

- está en la casa de un amigo, ella me llamo hace unos días y la fui a sacar del hotel de mala muerte en el que estaba… la deje donde pudiesen cuidarla bien, no es bueno que ande de un lugar para otro en el estado que esta –explicó Pasithea.

- ¿y cuando quiere que vaya a verla? –Preguntó Kate.

- según lo que sé en la mañana termina tu turno, ¿no es así?

- si, a eso de las 9… ¿por qué?

- te paso a buscar a esa hora y nos vamos a verla, dependiendo de lo que tú le digas es lo que va a hacer, así que es mejor que la veas cuanto antes –dijo Pasithea.

- me estas asustando –dijo Kate.

- no es para que te asustes –la tranquilizó Pasithea –pero hay una cosa más.

- ¿qué cosa?

- no puedes decirle a nadie donde vamos, nadie puede saber que sabes donde esta Sevya, ¿entendido?  
- sí, pero tengo que explicarle a Alex, él es mi novio…

- ¿ese compañero tuyo? ¿El que trabaja aquí? –Preguntó Pasithea.

- si, ¿puedo decirle a él? Entre nosotros no hay secretos, además él puede ayudarnos si es que pasa algo –dijo Kate.

- está bien, entonces te paso a buscar mañana… nos vemos Kate.

Pasithea salió del box en el que estaba y se fue a su casa, mientras que Kate se quedo pensando en un montón de cosas que podrían haberle pasado a su hermana por el hecho de haber estado expuesta a drogas, alcohol y una vida sin ningún control.

A las 9 en punto de la mañana siguiente Pasithea se encontraba esperando a la salida de la clínica a Kate, la cual luego de un rato salió y acompañó a Pasithea, se quedaron bastante rato en silencio.

- ¿donde es que esta Sevya? –preguntó Kate.

- ella está en la casa de Tim, un amigo de hace años, sé que la cuidará bien, por eso la dejé allí –respondió Pasithea.

- encuentro tan extraño todo esto, es que hace como tres meses que se fue, pensé que la próxima vez que supiese de ella la vería en la morgue –dijo Kate sollozando.

- ella tuvo sus razones para irse, además Dios puso algo en su camino, eso le hará valorar mucho mas su vida –dijo Pasithea.

- pero esa noche estuvo tan bien con Jared, pensé que todo iba a estar como antes, pero ella le dijo tantas cosas como que no lo amaba y eso…

- ella dijo todo eso para alejarlo de ella, puesto que piensa que él no se merece estar con alguien que valga tan poco, que no valore su vida y todo eso –explicó Pasithea.

- ¿eso quiere decir que ella aún lo ama? –dijo Kate asombrada.

- ellas ama a Jared y más ahora con lo que se entero… pero el problema es si él aún siente algo por ella…

- no podría asegurar nada, desde ese día en que se vieron por última vez Jared ha estado en el limbo, por decirlo de algún modo, sólo se le ha visto con chicas de una noche, nada importante, pero creo que… cada día se olvida mas de ella, llega al punto de que no quiere ni que la nombremos, es como un tema tabú en su vida.

- todos los tabúes se pueden romper de vez en cuando y más aún cuando no son bien justificados.

- no saquemos tu profesión a la luz en este momento, por mucho que hayas estudiado a la humanidad y su comportamiento… hay siempre excepciones.

- esperemos que esta no sea una de ellas, en serio que lo digo, porque sino ambos se van a perder de vivir algo muy lindo.

- se me ocurre que tu sabes algo que no me has querido contar –dijo Kate sentida.

- no soy yo quien tiene que decirlo, además no es nada seguro, o sea… a eso vienes tu.

No pudo seguir conversando pues habían llegado a la casa de Tim y Kate podría ver a su hermana después de unos cuantos meses y ver qué era lo que la aquejaba.

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué shit tiene Sevya? :O**

**lean el próximo & sabrán (666) **

**y bueno...un review no cuesta nada ! :)**


	111. Tell me the truth

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 111 **

_Tell me the truth!_

**.**

**.**

- buenos días Sev –me saludo Tim, llevándome el desayuno a la cama.

- buenos días, me vas a mal acostumbrar si sigues así –le dije tratando de abrir bien los ojos.

- me pidieron que te cuidara bien, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo –me dedicó una sonrisa.

- en serio que no sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces.

- no tienes que agradecer nada, voy a ir a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- no gracias…

Tim salió de la habitación y yo comencé a comer el desayuno, desde el día que había llegado Tim me cuidaba como si fuese una muñeca, me tenía bajo la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, comer y dormir, nada más que eso, según todos tenía que engordar, pero me era muy difícil comer, aunque intentaba hacer lo imposible.

Cuando terminé de desayunar fui a la cocina a dejar las cosas, me impresione al ver que estaba todo limpio e impecable, por lo que lave lo que había utilizado y me fui a bañar, mi cabello estaba medianamente largo, al menos ya había pasado los hombros y tenía unas cuantas mechas decolorada de una vez, hace unos meses, que me había dado la locura de que cambiara un poco de color, pero no podía hacer nada para que dejara de estar así, puesto que los químicos de las tinturas podían afectar a… una vez que me termine de arreglarme y eso, con la poquita ropa que tenía a mi haber, me senté en el sillón a ver la TV, aunque al poco rato la apague porque me encontré con unas películas en las que salía Jared y los videos de la banda, por mi sanidad mental tenía que no verlos, aunque masoquistamente quería hacerlo.

- ya volví Sev –anunció Tim desde la cocina.

- ¿cómo te fue? –le dije acercándome.

- lo normal de lo que va en un supermercado –dijo entretenido.

- estoy un tanto aburrida de pasar todo el día aquí –le dije sentándome en una silla de la cocina.

- ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Tal vez podríamos ir a alguna tienda, porque según lo que veo unas cuantas cosas las que te faltan para estar cómoda.

- pero no tengo como pagar todas esas cosas, bueno en realidad sí, pero mis tarjetas y todo mi dinero lo tienen retenido mis padres –le dije triste.

- piensa que es un préstamo, porque estoy seguro de que si te digo que es un regalo lo rechazaras.

- ¿tan evidente soy?

- algunas veces, ¿quieres que vayamos?

- ¿pero no quieres almorzar antes? Podría preparar algo rico…

- nada de eso –me interrumpió –eres mi huésped, y además si salimos ahora podemos comer algo fuera.

A pesar de todo lo que le dije para que nos quedásemos en casa unas horas mas no me hizo caso, por lo que me coloqué un abrigo liviano, un gorro, lentes y nos subimos al auto de Tim camino al centro comercial, una vez que estuvimos allí nos adentramos en el mar de tiendas.

- encuentro como raro que no estés aburrido de acompañarme a comprar –le dije.

- lo que hagas tu jamás me aburre, además tengo que cuidarte –pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

Luego de comprar todo lo que me hacía falta, nos fuimos a un restaurante cercano a comer algo rico, estuvimos allí un par de horas disfrutando de la comida y de nuestra amena conversación.

- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? –me dijo Tim en medio de la comida.

- sí, creo que tienes derecho a saber lo que quieras después de todo lo que has hecho por mi –le dije medio nerviosa.

- ¿por qué te alejaste de tus amigos? Digo, si los problemas eran con… -dudo unos segundos –Jared, ¿por qué no seguiste con la vida que tenías antes?

- es difícil en verdad, no muchas veces pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas, por lo que al final siempre me termino arrepintiendo… la vez que me fui de casa no fue la excepción, vivo con mi hermana y dos amigas, las cuales están de novia con dos integrantes de la banda, por lo que todo lo que había en esa casa me recordaba lo que había pasado con Jared, y como soy depresiva endógena, no me hacía bien estar confinada en esas cuatro paredes.

- ¿por lo mismo también dejaste de escribir no? Porque según lo que una vez dijiste en una entrevista… la música de los chicos te inspiraba.

- sí, eso es cierto, la mayoría de mi último libro lo escribí en la gira que realizaron ellos… con respecto a lo del modelaje, como sabrás o te habrás dado cuenta al verme, tuve un principio de anorexia, con el que aún estoy luchando, por ello no podía seguir en ese rubro, aparte de…-no pude seguir hablando, era como resumir mi vida en dos minutos.

- ¿las drogas y el alcohol no?

- si… pero las deje hace un par de meses… ya debes de saber las razones.

- ¿no te dan ganas de volver a hablar con Jared? Es algo importante lo que tienes que decirle.

- el no me creería, le dije tantas cosas sin sentido la última vez que lo vi… -dije triste.

- mejor no sigamos hablando de esto… disculpa si te hice acordar de cosas que no querías –se disculpó.

- no te preocupes, son cosas que tengo que superar –respondí secando una lágrima que se había escapado.

Tim pago la cuenta y volvimos a casa, la verdad es que yo había quedado bastante triste después de la conversación, pero no quería que él se sintiese culpable de mi estado, por lo que nos quedamos viendo películas y conversando hasta que llego la hora de descansar y me fui a dormir, o al menos intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente no desperté con mucho ánimo, por lo que me quedé en la cama viendo televisión, mientras que Tim hacía sus cosas de un lugar a otro en la casa, pasado el medio día sonó el timbre, agudicé el oído para tratar de dilucidar quién era.

- hola Tim –reconocí la voz de Pasithea.

- hola chicas –saludó Tim, por lo que supe que venía acompañada.

- hola –dijo una tímida Kate.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de mi hermana, ya era hora de que le contara todo y de que ella me ayudase a confirmar lo que sospechaba, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, por lo que no escuché cuando Tim hizo pasar a las chicas a mi habitación.

- Sev, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Tim pasando una mano frente a mis ojos.

- si… si –dije mecánicamente.

- te estábamos hablando y tu no nos tomas en cuenta –me dijo Pasithea.

- lo siento, es que estaba pensando –me disculpé.

- ¿como estas Sevya? –me preguntó Kate.

- la verdad es que no lo sé –dije triste.

- Tim, quiero que me muestres esa canción que me dijiste el otro día –dijo Pasithea luego de un rato de silencio.

- ¿qué canción? Si yo no… -dijo Tim no captando la idea de Pasithea.

- que mala memoria que tienes, la edad te está afectando –lo tomó del brazo y lo saco de la habitación.

Con Kate nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, pero lo pensé bien, y yo debía darle una explicación.

- Kate, lamento tanto el haberme alejado, pero es que tenía que hacerlo, Jared no me merece, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no creo ser lo mismo para él, se que debería haber separado los sentimientos que tenía hacia Jared y lo que tenía hacia mis amigos y familia… fui tan tonta, pero se me dio otra oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla –dije todo lo anterior casi sin respirar, por lo que terminé muy cansada.

- Sev… -dijo emocionada, se acercó y me abrazó –me alegro tanto de escucharte hablar así, es que se nota que vuelves a ser la de antes.

- te quiero mucho ¿sabes?

- claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero hermana.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato sobre lo que había sido la vida de las dos y lo que había pasado en el matrimonio y un sin fin de cosas sin importancia.

- ahora yo quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa a ti, Pasithea no me dijo mucho y la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada –me dijo Kate.

- ¿es hora de que se lo diga a alguien con todas las letras no? –solo asintió con la cabeza – ¿debes de imaginarte lo que paso con Jared la última noche que estuve en casa no?

- si, de hecho hablamos mucho con los chicos ese día –me dijo.

- Después de eso –continué –desparecí, y luego de un mes y medio más o menos me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso importante…

- ¿pero te hiciste alguna prueba?

- no, porque estoy segura de lo que sucede, y como no confío en esos test extraños, quiero que me digas a que clínica y que cosas debo hacer.

- No lo puedo creer –dijo casi llorando y dando pequeños saltitos – ¡voy a ser tía!

- si Kate y yo voy a ser madre –dije un poco nerviosa.

- y Jared… -se quedó en silencio – ¿se lo vas a decir?

- no se Kate –dije triste –ya le dije tantas cosas, él se va a imaginar cualquier cosa, que estuve con mil hombre y todo eso.

- pero eso se puede solucionar con ADN.

- pero yo no quiero que él este conmigo por un bebé, quiero que este conmigo porque me ame.

- ¿y tú lo amas?

- más que a mí misma –se me cayeron las lágrimas.

- ¿pero por qué lloras? –me abrazó otra vez.

- lo perdí por ser tan estúpida –lloré a más no poder.

- para mí que él todavía siente cosas por ti, pero ya veremos eso, por mientras tienes que estar tranquila e ir conmigo a la clínica.

- ¿pero como le vamos a hacer para que nadie me vea en la ciudad?

- ya se nos va a ocurrir algo, mejor vamos a hablar con los chicos.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos al living en donde Tim y Pasithea estaban sentados, hablamos de un par de cosas, entre ellas mi pronta ida a la clínica en la que trabaja Kate, ella se quedaría en casa y mañana partiríamos los cuatro para que pudiese realizarme los exámenes.

**.**

**.**

**OMG! ¿estará verdaderamente esperando un hijo de JARED?**

**Well, que es de Jared no hay dudas...pero que pensará él luego?**

**Se pone difícil la cosa! **

**Besos lectoras! :D **


	112. Confirmation!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 112 **

_Confirmation!_

**.**

**.**

- Kate ¿puedes quedarte quieta? –le dijo Pasithea.

- es que estoy nerviosa –dijo sin dejar de pasearse de un lado a otro.

- ¡quédate quieta!, me estas mareando –pidió Tim.

- está bien –Kate se sentó.

- todo va a salir bien, además si ella está tan segura de su estado, no hay de qué preocuparse –animó Pasithea.

- es que a mí me preocupan todas esas toxinas a las que estuvo expuesta, igual podrían haber afectado al bebé.

- no pienses en esas cosas, ya vas a ver que todo está bien –dijo Tim.

- ¿quieres que llame a alguien antes de empezar la ecografía? –me preguntó Alex, él me había presentado al ginecólogo.

- no, la verdad es que me gustaría estar sola, quiero que el primero después de mi y el médico claro –dije riendo –sea Jared, si es que alguna vez se lo digo.

- pues, entonces te dejo sola, voy a ver a Kate, que debe estar nerviosa –Alex salió de la habitación.

El médico que me iba a hacer la ecografía me indicó que me acostase en la camilla dejando mi pancita al aire, en ella puso un gel que estaba bastante frío, me hizo cosquillas, comenzó a pasar por mi estomago un aparato que generaba una imagen en la pantalla del ecógrafo, ahí estaba, una manchita uniforme, en la que latía un corazón.

- es un bebé saludable –dijo el médico sacándome de mis pensamientos –tiene las medidas y el peso normal.

- es… tan… hermoso –dije con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

- ¿quieres fotos y grabación de la eco? –me preguntó.

- sí, eso sería magnífico –dije contenta – ¿podría oír su corazón?

El médico le puso volumen y escuché los rápidos pero armoniosos sonidos del corazón de mi bebito, lloré aun más de alegría. Cuando terminó todo ese procedimiento me dijo que tenía un aproximado de 12 semanas, que debía tener una alimentación saludable y tomar hierro y vitaminas para los nutrientes que me quitaba el bebé en su crecimiento, los malestares que había tenido en los primeros meses podían aún continuar.

Salí del lugar en el que me estaba realizando la ecografía y me dirigí donde me estaban esperando los chicos, no podía evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos, a pesar de que la noticia era sabida, el escuchar los latidos y tener la certeza de que algo vivo estaba dentro de mi ser y dependía de mi era increíble.

- ¿estás bien Sevya? –me preguntó preocupada Pasithea al verme llegar.

- si –dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿qué te dijo el médico? –preguntó Kate nerviosa.

Sin decir nada le entregue la carpeta que tenía en mi mano, en la que salían las fotos de la ecografía de mi bebé, se reunieron todos los que estaban allí para verlas.

- felicitaciones Sev –me dijo Tim contento, me abrazo.

- en serio que gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi… en realidad por nosotros –le dije completamente segura entre sus brazos.

- ¡voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía! –repetía Kate una y otra vez dando pequeños saltitos.

- quien hubiese pensado… siendo que antes no tenías paciencia para nada –me dijo Pasithea felicitándome.

- ya sabes que siempre quise tener un hijo… pero la gracia era que el padre estuviese conmigo –dije un poco triste.

- vas a ver cómo es que Jared cuando se entere se pondrá feliz –me animó Alex.

- vamos a ver si eso es cierto –sonreí.

- esa cosita chica es mi sobrino, o sobrina –dijo Kate, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo Tim.

- pero nosotros tenemos turno hasta mañana –dijo Alex.

- ¿qué les parece si mañana vamos a cenar a un restaurante? –propuso Kate.

- no creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes cómo son de molestosos los reporteros –dije no muy convencida.

- creo que sería bueno que salieses a la luz de nuevo, así les demuestras a todos que ya no estás en malos pasos –dijo Tim sabiamente.

- ¿pero qué pasa si es que se llegan a enterar de mi estado y Jared lo sabe antes de que encuentre la oportunidad de decírselo? –pregunté con miedo.

- por el momento no se nota que estas embarazada, así que no hay problema, aun te quedan unas semanas antes de que sea evidente –me dijo Pasithea.

- además así nuestros padres podrán entregarte todo lo que era tuyo –dijo Kate.

- ¿me prometen que lo de mi embarazo no se lo dirán a nadie? –les pregunté a todos –y cuando digo nadie también incluye a Monse y Luth –le dije más específicamente a Kate.

- aunque me costará, lo prometo –dijo Kate.

- prometido –dijeron Pasithea, Tim y Alex a coro.

- gracias, en serio que se los agradezco en el alma –les dije mirándolos con cariño.

Nos despedimos de Kate y Alex y nos fuimos a la casa de Pasithea, en la que nos quedaríamos con Tim a pasar la noche, debido a la cena del día siguiente.

- ¿quieres ir a comer a algún lado, que pidamos algo o que compremos y preparamos en la casa? –Me preguntó Tim.

- eh… -pensé unos minutos –creo que lo mejor es que compremos algo para preparar, además –puse carita de beba –tengo ganas de comer frutillas.

- no se diga más, vamos a comprar frutillas –dijo Pasithea.

Nos dirigimos al supermercado, compramos las cosas que necesitábamos y nos fuimos a la casa de mi amiga mientras yo iba comiendo frutillas. Preparamos entre los tres unas ricas pastas con salsa blanca y después de almorzar nos sentamos en la terraza a descansar.

- tenemos que hacer algo con ese pelo –dijo Pasithea de la nada.

- ¿qué? –preguntó Tim sin entender.

- pues, si Sev va a hacer su aparición otra vez al menos tiene estar como gente –dijo Pasithea pensativa.

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –dije fingiéndome ofendida.

- pues que… tu pelo deja mucho que desear –me dijo escaneándome con la mirada.

- pero no puedo hacer nada, los químicos de las tinturas podrían afectar al marcianito –le dije tocándome la pancita.

- para tu información, hay tinturas que no tienen amoniaco, por lo que no le harán nada –me informó mi amiga.

- bueno, si no se corre ningún riesgo –dije convenciéndome ante la insistente mirada de mi amiga.

- así me gusta, nada de cosas aquí –dijo feliz – Mañana será una tarde en el salón de belleza.

- entonces las esperaré aquí, porque puedo soportar las compras, me entretienen, pero odio las peluquerías –dijo Tim.

- no te preocupes, ya me has ayudado bastante hasta ahora, demasiado diría yo –le dije para tranquilizarlo.

- eres mi amiga, no me va a importar lo que tenga que hacer para que estés bien –me dijo Tim con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Cenamos algo rápido, me disculpe con los chicos y me fui a la habitación, me coloqué el pijama, busqué la ecografía y me recosté en la cama a observarla.

- me alegra que me acompañes ¿sabes? –dije dirigiéndome a mi bebé –eres quien me salvo la vida, y quien si todo sale bien va a tener una bonita familia… nunca me había dedicado a explicarte todas las cosas, se que estas bien chiquito, pero igual me entiendes y que te tranquiliza escuchar mi voz… tu papi se que va a estar contento de que existas y que Monse y Shann, que son tus tíos, también lo estarán… así como lo está Kate… creo que ya decidí quienes serán tus padrinos… sé que ellos también te querrán mucho, pero ninguno de ellos tanto como yo.

**.**

**.**

**Qué lindo *-* **

**debe sentirse algo inexplicable el tener una cosita pequeña dentro de tí...**

**peeero yo no quiero tener hijos jajá. **

**Espero sus comentarios lindas :) **


	113. Restaurant

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 113 **

_Restaurant!_

**.**

**.**

- espero que les vaya bien chicas –nos dijo Tim cuando salíamos de la casa a la tarde siguiente.

- gracias Tim –le dije despidiéndome con la mano desde el auto.

- espero que estés listo y bien arregladito cuando lleguemos –le dijo Pasithea.

- de eso no te preocupes –dijo Tim.

Pasithea arrancó el auto y nos adentramos en la ciudad, en busca de un lugar en el cual pudiesen atenderme.

- ya sé donde podemos ir –dijo Pasithea contenta.

- ¿dónde? –quise saber.

- vamos donde Anne.

- ah, si tienes razón, es bastante privado.

Nos dirigimos a la peluquería de Anne, estacionamos el auto cerca y entramos al lugar.

- ¡hola Anne! –saludo Pasithea.

- hola Pasithea… hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí –dijo Anne.

- ya ves que con esto de salir de un lugar a otro y las preocupaciones familiares… me ha tenido un poco ocupada –explicó mi amiga.

- ¿y qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Anne.

- pues resulta que traigo a una amiga, para ver si puedes hacer algo con ese pelo que tiene –dijo Pasithea mirándome.

- está bien que mi pelo este raro, pero tampoco es un asco –le dije un poco cansada.

- pero si ella no es… –dijo Anne sorprendida.

- si, ella misma, por lo mismo te voy a pedir que omitas comentarios de que ella estuvo aquí –pidió Pasithea.

- no te preocupes, nadie se enterará, y para que no nos molesten, pondré el cartel de que está cerrado.

Así fue, Anne cerró su peluquería y nos atendió solo a nosotras, porque Pasithea también se iba a arreglar su cabello.

- ¿qué quieres que haga? –le preguntó Anne a Pasithea cuando ya estuve sentada.

- quiero que le hagas un corte y mantengas el largo, que lo desfleques, que quede como desordenado, tú me entiendes, y también quiero que lo tiñas, pero debe ser sin amoniaco porque es…. alérgica –explicó Pasithea.

- está bien, ¿y de qué color lo quieres teñir? –Esta vez Anne me preguntó a mí.

- un color oscuro… negro estaría bien –respondí.

- me parece perfecto –dijo Anne.

Anne comenzó cortando mi pelo, luego lo tiño y mientras esperaba que tomase el color deseado arregló el pelo de Pasithea, después de unos cuantos minutos lavó mi cabello y lo peino. Al verme al espejo me sentí extraña, toda mi vida había tenido el pelo oscuro, pero nunca a tal grado, era extraño.

- te vez muy linda Sev –me dijo Pasithea.

- gracias –dije sonrojada –tu también quedaste muy bien.

- pero si tan solo me peine –dijo moviendo de un lado a otro su cabello.

Pasithea pago lo que nos habíamos realizado y salimos de la peluquería, yo pensé que nos íbamos a ir a casa, pero me equivocaba.

- ahora hay que ver que te vas a poner esta noche, o mejor dicho que nos vamos a poner –dijo mi amiga.

- pero si traje una que otra ropa que me servirá para esta noche –le dije.

- esto es una celebración y quiero que te veas linda –me dijo.

- bueno, ¿y dónde vamos?

- al centro comercial, hay unas tiendas nuevas bastante exclusivas, ahí trataremos en lo posible de encontrar algo que sea único, sé que no te pones cualquier cosa.

- en serio que no es necesario que…

- no me lleves la contra Sev –me interrumpió.

Me quedé en silencio el resto del camino, una vez que estacionamos el auto me puse los lentes y mi sombrero, haciendo caso omiso de Pasithea que me decía que se iba a arruinar mi peinado.

Llegamos a casa con el tiempo justo de cambiarnos ropa, y es que me había entretenido mirando una que otra cosa y comprando por aquí y por allá, además Pasithea me había regalado la primera ropita de mi bebé.

- pensé que se les había olvidado el compromiso –dijo Tim al vernos llegar.

- no, lo que pasa es que me entretuve mirando ropita de bebé –le dije.

- y yo le regalé esto –dijo Pasithea pasándole una bolsa.

- mientras ustedes ven eso, voy a ir a cambiarme –avisé.

- yo también voy, dejo que Tim vea solo lo que te regalé –se fue a su habitación.

Apenas estuve en la habitación saqué las cosas de las bolsas, deje cargando el I-pod y el celular que me había comprado y me fui a vestir, me puse unos pantalones de tela negros ajustados junto con un vestido gris que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tenía un escote bastante lindo, era ceñido al cuerpo pero no apretaba ya que era elasticado, me puse unos zapatos bajos a juego y me pinte con un poco de sombra negra y brillo de labios, me puse perfume y salí de la habitación.

- te ves muy linda –me dijo Tim.

- gracias –le di un beso en la mejilla.

- me acaba de llamar Kate, dijo que iban saliendo al restaurante –dijo Pasithea saliendo de su habitación y revisando las cosas de la cartera.

- creo que seré la envidia de todos esta noche –dijo Tim.

- ¿por qué? –quise saber.

- porque voy con dos damas espectaculares –dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

- puede que seamos tres –dijo Pasithea.

- eso aún no se sabe –le recordé.

Salimos de casa y a los diez minutos ya estábamos en el restaurante, Kate y Alex nos esperaban en una mesa en el fondo del local.

- que cambio de un día para otro –dijo Kate al verme.

- digamos que mi estilista personal me ayudo –le dije abrazando a Pasithea.

- mínimo, es una celebración, tenía que estar linda –dijo Pasithea.

- les dije que iba a ser la envidia de todos –dijo Tim.

- tienes razón, pero creo que "vamos" a ser la envidia de todos –dijo Alex.

- te apoyo completamente –dijo Tim.

Las tres estábamos mas rojas que un tomate, llego el camarero a entregarnos los menús y esperó nuestra orden. Fue una velada agradable, lo pasamos todos muy bien celebrando al nuevo integrante de la familia.

- ayer en la noche tomamos una decisión –dije tocando mi pancita.

- ¿que decidieron? –preguntó Alex entretenido.

- pues, me pidió expresamente quienes fuesen sus padrinos –anuncié.

- ¿y quiénes serán? –preguntó Kate.

- dos personas que me han ayudado mucho desde que les conté esta noticia, ambas me sacaron del lugar en el que estaban y me cuidan más que yo misma… si, son ustedes amigos –les dije mirando a Pasithea y Tim –quiero que sean los padrinos de esta "cosita".

- amiga… es un honor… en serio –dijo Pasithea emocionada, me abrazó.

- voy a querer mucho a mi ahijado –dijo Tim, también me abrazó.

- hay que brindar por ello –dijo Kate.

Seguimos conversando al tiempo que el garzón nos entregaba la carta para que escogiéramos el postre, ante la mirada extraña de mi hermana y Pasithea pedí una copa de helado.

- permiso chicos –me levanté.

- ¿dónde vas? –quiso saber Kate.

- Al baño –expliqué.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe? –Se ofreció Pasithea.

- no estoy invalida querida –le recordé –vuelvo.

Me fui lentamente caminando hacia el baño, sin despegar la vista del piso para no mirar a nadie y para que nadie me viese a mí, pero por ir así no vi que venía alguien en mi dirección y por lo visto esa persona tampoco me vio porque chocamos.

- ¡disculpa! –Me dijo recogiendo su celular.

- yo tampoco vi que venías –le dije acariciando mi brazo.

- estas bi…

Ambos nos quedamos sin decir palabra, no podíamos creer a la persona que teníamos en frente, digamos que yo no me había esperado este encuentro.

**.**

**.**

**Wow quién será esa persona? =/**


	114. Restaurant II

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 114 **

_Restaurant II_

**.**

**.**

Fue nada más encontrarme con sus ojos que sentí un fuerte dolor en el estómago, me sentí nerviosa en menos de dos milésimas de segundo, los colores se escaparon de mi cara.

- ¿Sevya? –dijo sin creerlo.

- Jared… ¿que… que haces aquí? –le pregunté sosteniéndome de una columna cercana, las piernas no sostenían mi cuerpo.

- eso es lo que me pregunto yo, pensé que te habías ido para siempre –dijo mirándome sorprendido.

- yo… pensé que estabas en la China –le dije recordando las palabras de Kate.

- volvimos antes y vinimos con los chicos y tus "amigas" a cenar.

Mire para todos lados, en una mesa del otro extremo se estaban sentando Monse, Luth, Libby, Matt, Tomo y Shann, no me habían visto todavía, me fije más en la apariencia de Jared, estaba todo vestido de negro con unos pantalones apretados, una camisa y en el cuello un pañuelo a rayas rojas y negras, el cabello lo llevaba largo, un poco más arriba de los hombros y con las puntas teñidas de rojo.

- ¿volviste para seguir haciendo sufrir a la gente que te quiere? –me dijo con cara de odio.

- no, la verdad es que yo…

- no se para que pregunto –me interrumpió –ya no me interesa lo que hagas, ya no eres parte de mi vida y creo que tampoco lo soy de la tuya.

- te equivocas –le dije.

- mejor ve a buscar a algún hombre por ahí, en una de esas encuentras a Ville Valo y se hacen mutua compañía, no se cual de los dos es mas mierda.

- Jared, en serio que no sabes lo que dices…

- claro que se lo que digo, incluso tu misma me lo dijiste la otra vez… ¿o es que ya no recuerdas tus palabras?

- las recuerdo muy bien, demasiado bien –mire el piso y retuve el impulso de aferrarme el estómago, me estaba doliendo mucho.

- no quiero verte más –me dijo con rabia.

- pues, no estoy segura de que pueda cumplir lo que quieres –le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

- tus lágrimas ya no valen nada para mi, además no es algo que te lo esté pidiendo, sino que exigiendo.

- no puedes hacer esto… tenemos que conversar antes, tienes que dejar que te explique unas cosas –le pedí.

- no creo que nada de lo que me digas me interese, lo nuestro ya fue hace bastante tiempo, ya nada me liga a ti –camino para ir a la mesa en donde los chicos lo esperaban.

- no te vayas –lo retuve del brazo.

- no me toques ¡puta! –me dijo y se soltó de mi brazo con asco.

- no tienes derecho a hablarme así –le dije subiendo un poco el tono de voz y con la vista nublada de lágrimas.

- ¿a caso no es lo que eres? El que estés bien vestida o sobria no te saca de esa categoría.

- Jared, en serio… yo aún…

- ¿aún qué? ¿Aún me amas? –me interrumpió –no me hagas reír… y pensé que yo era el actor.

- no sabes nada, ni siquiera me dejas explicarte –le dije.

- no quiero saber nada más de ti, no hay nada que me interese, para mi… tu ya estas "MUERTA" –dicho esto se fue.

Las palabras de Jared fueron como que me hubiesen enterrado una daga en el corazón, y más que en eso, sabía que mi bebé sentía lo mismo que yo… apoyé mi espalda en la columna y fui cayendo hasta llegar al suelo, me sentí mal, me sentía débil, no tenía ganas de nada.

Estaban Pasithea, Kate, Alex y Tim conversando mientras Sevya se había ido al baño, cuando de pronto Kate se da cuenta que en una mesa un poco alejada de ellos se sientan Shann, Monse, Luth, Tomo, Libby y Matt.

- es que… no deberían estar aquí –dijo Kate de repente.

- ¿quiénes? –preguntó Tim.

- se supone que estaban en China –dijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Tim.

- ¿es… están aquí? –preguntó nerviosa Pasithea.

- sí, pero no veo a Jared –dijo Kate.

- ¿cómo es que llegaron antes? –preguntó Alex.

- mira… ahí va Jared –dijo Pasithea.

- espero que no se haya encontrado con Sev –dijo Kate.

- lo mejor es que la vaya a ver –dijo Tim.

Tim se levantó de la mesa y fue en dirección donde estaba el baño, cuando paso por una columna sintió unos sollozos, miro para todos lados, hasta que encontró a la persona que los generaba, estaba un tanto escondida… al ver a Sevya en el suelo llorando se acercó preocupado.

Me quede llorando en el lugar, no me podía mover de pronto sentí que alguien se agachaba a mi lado, lo miré era Tim.

- ¿estás bien? –me preguntó.

No le respondí, tan solo lo abracé, él pareció entender con este gesto que no estaba nada de bien, sacó su celular y llamó a Pasithea.

- la encontré –le dijo –no, no está nada de bien, es mejor que nos vayamos, no le hace bien estar en este lugar, además está muy pálida, ven cuanto antes con Kate y Alex, no sería malo que la revisaran… los espero aquí, no quiero moverla sin que antes me digan si es que no le hará daño –cortó.

- no… no me dejo hablarle –le dije entre sollozos.

- tranquila… -no sabía que más decirme.

- me dijo que yo… para él… estaba… muerta –le dije llorando más aún.

- créeme que no debe de sentir eso –me dijo tratando de calmarme.

- dijo que no quería saber de mi, que nada mío le importaba… y eso debe incluir a su hijo.

No pude seguir hablando, en ese momento llego Kate a mi lado nada más fue verme y su cara de preocupación fue evidente, me tomó el pulso, el cual, por fortuna, ya se había vuelto a su ritmo normal.

- ¿te duele algo? –Me preguntó, negué con la cabeza - ¿te sientes muy mal?

- ya se me paso un poco lo que sentía –dije aún llorando.

- ¿quieres que nos vayamos? –dijo Pasithea.

- obvio, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –respondí.

- ¿puedes levantarte? –me preguntó Tim.

- creo que sí.

Me aferré de la mano que me extendía Tim y pude quedar de pie, pero mi cara se puso pálida otra vez al ver quienes estaban detrás de los chicos, y ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

Jared luego de ver a Sevya fue donde estaban los demás chicos de la banda, con una cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

- tanto que te demoraste –dijo Shann cuando llego a la mesa.

- estas pálido, ¿te paso algo? –preguntó Tomo.

- no, nada… no me paso nada –dijo Jared no muy convincente.

- muy buen actor serás cuñadito, pero cuando se trata de tus cosas no sabes mentir –dijo Monse.

- si Jar, se te nota demasiado, ¿viste a alguien que no querías ver? –Preguntó Matt.

- si… es que… esta… Sevya aquí –dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Sevya? –dijeron todos extrañados.

- sí, me la tope cuando venía entrando después de ustedes –explicó.

- ¿y ella está pidiendo dinero en la entrada? –preguntó Luth.

- o esta drogada… nos siguió, vaya a saber uno en el estado que pueda estar –dijo Tomo.

- no, ella está bien, por lo que vi estaba cenando aquí, está bien vestida y lúcida…

Intercambiamos unas palabras, ella quería hablar conmigo pero no la deje, no hay nada de ella que me interese –dijo apretando los puños.

- eso no te lo crees ni tu… -dijo Libby –todos sabemos que no la has podido olvidar porque aún la quieres.

- eso no es así, yo ya la olvide hace mucho –dijo Jared sin mirar a nadie.

- ¿y cómo es que esto te afecta tanta si ya la olvidaste? –Dijo Shannon conociendo a su hermano.

- no lo molestes Shann, muy amiga mía ella será, o era… -dijo Monse dudando –pero hace bastante que dejo de ser la persona que conocíamos.

- Monse tiene razón –dijo Luth.

- no sé ustedes, pero yo pienso igual que Shann –dijo Tomo.

- cosa de ustedes si terminan desilusionándose como nosotras –dijo Luth.

- ¿y donde es que esta ella? –preguntó Matt.

- después de que hablamos, pues ella… se quedó llorando, no se veía nada de bien –dijo Jared intentando sonar indiferente, pero mucho no le resultaba.

- creo que deberíamos ir a ver si está bien, puede que este sola –dijo Tomo mirando a Shann.

- si, vamos… ustedes mientras pidan la cena, nosotros ya volvemos –dijo Shann.

- no sé porque se preocupan de alguien que no vale nada –dijo Jared.

- quizás para ti ella ya no es nada –dijo Shann –pero para mí que hay algo detrás de todo esto, algo me dice que ella te sigue queriendo y que si se separó de ti fue por tu bien.

- sí, me hizo mucho bien que se fuera de mi lado –dijo Jared sarcástico.

- como sea, nosotros vamos y volvemos.

Tomo y Shann fueron hacía donde Jared les indicó, al acercarse vieron a un grupo de personas en el lugar, en el cual distinguieron a Kate, Alex y Pasithea… agachados había dos personas más que aún no podían identificar, pero pronto se levantaron y quedaron a la vista un chico y Sevya, que era la única que no les estaba dando la espalda, ella los vio y se puso pálida en dos segundos.

- Sev, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Tim al ver que me puse pálida y que mis piernas no me sostenían, me aferró de la cintura.

- Shannon –dije en un hilo de voz.

- ¿qué paso con él? –Quiso saber Pasithea.

- hola Sev –saludó una voz.

Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar la voz, era Shannon que estaba acompañado por Tomo y que nos miraban a todos con cara extraña.

- Shann… -me solté de los brazos de Tim y lo abracé.

- no sabía que estabas aquí –dije dándome un beso en el cabello.

- Jared nos dijo que te había visto y que no quedaste muy bien luego de la plática que tuviste con él, por ello quisimos ver si necesitabas algo –dijo Tomo.

- Tomin, nunca vas a dejar de ser un amor –le dije colgándome a su cuello.

- que… que sorpresa verlos aquí chicos –dijo nerviosa Kate.

- pues, es que volvimos antes de grabar el video –explicó Shann.

- creo que es necesario que los presente –dijo de la nada Pasithea al ver la cara de no entender nada de Tim –ellos son Shannon, el hermano de Jared, y Tomo, ambos son parte de la banda "30 Seconds To Mars"… él es Tim, un amigo de la familia.

- un gusto –dijo Shann y le extendió la mano.

- después de escuchar tanto hablar de ustedes, es un placer conocerlos –dijo apretando la mano de Shann y Tomo, después paso un brazo por mi cintura para ayudar a sostenerme.

- te ves un poco… pálida –dijo Shann escaneándome con la mirada.

- es que… no quede muy bien luego de la conversación –expliqué.

- me alegro de que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes –dijo Tomo con una sonrisa.

- creo que ustedes son los único –dije mirando le piso y comenzando otra vez a llorar.

- estoy seguro de que sea lo que mi hermano te haya dicho no es lo que verdaderamente siente –dijo tomando mi mentón para que lo mirara.

- sea como sea… -dije secando mis lágrimas –dile que ya no lo voy a molestar mas.

- Sev, no creo que sea lo correcto –me dijo Pasithea.

- él dijo claramente que no quería saber nada de mi… que nada lo unía a mi –dije mas triste pero decidida.

- al menos deberías contarle antes… -dijo Kate.

- no tengo que contarle nada, yo veré como me las arreglo sin él, para eso los tengo a ustedes… ¿no es así? –les dije mirándolos con cariño.

- pero no puedes negarle…

- no hay más que decir Alex, ya tomé mi decisión –dije firme.

Shannon y Tomo miraban sin entender de que estábamos hablando, preocupados por el tono seguro de mis palabras y lo preocupado que estaban mis amigos por lo que decía.

- ¿se puede saber de que están hablando? –dijo Shannon sin pescar el hilo de la conversación.

- es mejor que ustedes no sepan nada –les dije.

- pero tal vez podríamos ayudarte en algo, no lo sé, lo que nos pidas –dijo Tomo.

- les pido que hagan como que nunca escucharon esta conversación, que hagan como que no existo… que les digan a Jared que estoy… muerta.

- no digas esas cosas –dijo Shann con los ojos bien abiertos.

- él me dijo que yo estaba así para él, nada más cumpliré la palabra haciendo que no me vea mas… está bien que yo tenga la culpa de que me odie, pero ni siquiera me dejo explicarle –dije tratando de no dejar caer lágrimas.

- es mejor que nos vayamos, ha sido una velada demasiado movida –dijo Tim.

- si, además Sev tiene que descansar, no es bueno que este tan nerviosa –dijo Alex.

- ¿es que acaso estas enferma? –preguntó Tomo nervioso.

- no, ella esta… -dijo Kate.

- sí, estoy un poco enferma, pero todo pasará –dije evitando que Kate contara la verdad.

- espero que te mejores pronto –dijo Shann.

- denle mis saludos a los demás, y díganles que puede que en algún momento de la vida entiendan todo lo que hice –les pedí a Tomo y Shann.

- aún estas enamorada de mi hermano, ¿no es así? –dijo Shann triste por mis palabras anteriores.

- sí, pero con lo que me dijo hoy… el cariño está muriendo –dije sincera.

- él tampoco te ha olvidado –me dijo Tomo.

- de nada me sirve que me recuerde si no me escucha… nos vemos chicos… espero.

Salimos del local y nos fuimos a casa de Pasithea, ya que querían ver que me quedase tranquila… no derrame ni una lágrima más desde que salí del restaurante, ahora estaba enfocada en estar bien, no por mi ni por los demás, sino que por mi hijo.

**.**

**.**

**Jared está muy dolidooooooo :(**

**creo que Sevya no hiso muy bien en decirle tanta estupidez **

**la vez anterior... **


	115. Parents

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 115 **

_Parents._

**.**

**.**

- no tienes porque irte –me dijo Tim un mes y medio más tarde.

- debo hacerlo, no puedo estar aquí a tu cuidado siempre, me iré a casa de mis padres, Kate ya les aviso que me voy… me están esperando.

- pero, ¿no le contaras a nadie de tu estado?

- esto queda entre los que sabemos y nadie más, si él no quiere saber de mi, tampoco sabrá de su hijo.

- no puedes negarle que sepa la verdad.

- hice lo que pude por hablar con él, pero no quiere escucharme.

- pienso que estas cometiendo un error.

- puede que haya cometido muchos en mi vida, pero esta vez haré las cosas bien, no quiero que esta "cosita" –me toqué la pequeña pancita que tenía –pase por las mismas cosas que he pasado yo.

- tu sabes lo que haces, y aunque no esté de acuerdo… te apoyo –dijo Tim y me abrazó.

- te voy a extrañar, ya me había acostumbrado a estar siempre a tu lado –le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- yo también, por lo mismo te voy a ir a visitar todas las veces que pueda, no quiero perderme ni un segundo del crecimiento de mi ahijado o ahijada –puso una mano en mi pancita.

Tim me ayudó a terminar las maletas y me acompañó hasta el auto que había mandado mi padre a buscarme, nos despedimos y emprendí mi viaje.

Jared, Shannon y Tomo estaban hablando cosas de la banda, Matt ya se había ido a vivir con Libby a un lugar más tranquilo, pero pronto sus preocupaciones sobre el nuevo bajista, cambiaron a un tema bastante recurrente, al menos para Jared.

- tienes que hablar con Sev, ella hace tiempo que quería decirte algo –le dijo Shannon.

- no quiero hablar más del tema, sabes que no quiero saber nada de ella –dijo Jared cansado de que el tema saliese otra vez.

- estaba extraña ese día, para mí que es algo importante –dijo Tomo pensativo.

- si ella dijo que no iba a saber más de ella, que iba a desaparecer de mi vida… no sé porque ustedes se empeñan en recordarme su existencia –dijo Jared.

- algo me dice que te estás perdiendo de algo grande –dijo Shann.

En ese momento cortaron el tema ya que venían entrando a la habitación Monse y Luth.

- pareciera que hubiesen estado hablando de nosotras –dijo Monse mirando a los chicos.

- para mí que estaban hablando de Sevya –dijo Luth.

- yo me voy al departamento, así que nos vemos mañana chicos –dijo Jared y se fue.

- Shann, tengo que mostrarte algo –dijo Monse mirándolo provocadoramente.

- ¿qué cosa? –dijo despistado.

- algo que compre el otro día –dijo Monse.

- pero me lo puedes mostrar después –dijo Shann pendiente de cualquier otra cosa.

- no, tiene que ser ahora.

Monse lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro, literalmente, hasta la habitación.

- estos niños no se pueden aguantar –dijo Luth entretenida.

- déjalos, están disfrutando de la vida –dijo Tomo mirándolos tiernamente.

- ¿y nosotros no podemos disfrutar? –Preguntó Luth.

- ¡claro que sí!

Tomo no la dejo ni reaccionar y la besó hasta que cayeron en el sillón.

- ¿así que tu hermana se va esta tarde a casa de tus padres? –preguntó Alex firmando unas cuantas fichas médicas.

- si, conseguí a un buen médico que podrá hacerle el seguimiento en una clínica cerca de casa –explicó Kate.

- ¿entonces vas a ir para las vacaciones allá?

- sí, quiero estar con ella, tu puedes venir conmigo, obvio… ya sabes que mis padres te adoran.

- si, estaba pensando en ello, además necesitamos tiempo para estar juntos, que no sea en el trabajo. -Kate rió nerviosa - ¿tengo o no razón? –Le preguntó Alex quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

- más que razón, pero este no es el lugar –le dijo Kate con unas ganas increíbles de besarlo.

Siguieron trabajando contando las horas que les quedaban para irse, para al fin poder estar un momento juntos.

El viaje a casa fue un poco largo, pero se me hizo bastante cómodo porque me fui escribiendo unas cuantas cosas en un cuaderno, ya que aún no le pedía a Kate que me llevase mi laptop, el cual estaba en casa. Mientras escribía conecte el I-pod y puse los audífonos en mi pancita, estaban sonando los acústicos que Jared cantaba de vez en cuando, pues aunque él estuviese lejos, quería que mi "cosita" conociese la voz de su padre.

- ¡hija! –saludo mi madre cuando apenas tenía un pie en tierra.

- Hola mamá –le di un abrazo.

- ¿cómo esta esa "cosita"? –me preguntó tocando mi pancita.

- está muy bien, espero que feliz –le dije con una sonrisa.

- si tu estas feliz, tenlo por seguro.

Entré a casa y vi que mi padre estaba en su sillón favorito leyendo el periódico, no me había siquiera dirigido la mirada, sabía que estaba enojado por todo lo que me había pasado antes.

- ¿papá…? -le dije no muy segura de saber que decir.

Se sacó los lentes y dejo el periódico a un lado, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí, le sostuve la mirada unos segundos pero luego la baje, me tomó por sorpresa el sentir su abrazo.

- me alegro de que seas la misma de antes –me dijo emocionado.

- papi, no sabes cuánto los extrañé –le dije sintiendo su corazón.

- ¿cómo están? –Dijo preguntando por mí y mi hijo.

- bien, nada más a sido un viaje agotador –respondí.

- lo mejor es que vayas a descansar –dijo mi madre –pediré que te lleven algo de comer.

Subí a mi habitación, estaba igual que la última vez que había estado allí, con todo lo que tenía en esa casa.

Mi padre al poco tiempo me restituyó mis tarjetas de crédito y todo cuanto tenía antes para poder hacer las compras de mi bebé.

**(Meses después)**

Mi embarazo ya estaba bastante avanzado, tenía un poco más de 6 meses y las cosas de mi bebita estaba en su respectivo lugar en mi habitación, al menos estarían allí hasta comprar una casa para ambas, si, ya sabía que sería… niña… y estaba muy feliz por ello, aunque aún no sabía que nombre tendría.

En casa mi padre y madre estaban bastante contentos con su nuevo nieto, Kate estaba de vacaciones junto con Alex, por lo que me habían ido a ver.

Una tarde estaba en la cocina preparando unos panqueques, pues me había antojado y quería prepararlos yo, por lo que estaba bastante entretenida y mi bebé se movía para todos lados, una vez que termine le pedí a una de las señoras que trabajaba en la casa que llevara todas las cosas a la mesa del comedor para tomar té con Alex y Kate y me fui al living a buscar a los chicos para que me acompañaran, pero ellos no estaban solos en el lugar, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida.

Monse y Shannon estaban solos en casa, pues Tomo y Luth se habían ido a hacer un viaje relámpago a un lugar paradisíaco y Jared estaba en su propio mundo como siempre no prestando mucha atención de lo que pasaba a sus alrededores.

- estoy aburrida –dijo Monse.

- ¿qué quieres hacer enana? –le preguntó Shann tirándosele encima.

- no… sal… eso no quiero –dijo Monse tratando de correrlo.

- pues es que quiero des aburrirte –dijo Shann besando el cuello de Monse.

- ah… ¡no déjame! –pidió.

No fueron muy atendidas sus súplicas, por lo que haciendo caso al dicho de "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles", se entablo en esa lucha desenfrenada por ser uno parte del otro en el mismísimo sillón.

- esta no era la idea que tenía –dijo Monse luego de que recupero el aliento.

- Tampoco te quejaste –dijo Shannon con voz de pillo.

- bueno, ¿puedo decirte que es lo que pensaba? –preguntó un tanto cansada de ser interrumpida.

- sí, claro enana –dijo Shann dándole un besito en la nariz.

- podríamos ir a ver a Kate a casa de sus padres –dijo con una sonrisa.

- no sería una mala idea, así no estaríamos tan solos –dijo haciendo un puchero.

- tampoco es malo estar solos –le dijo pervertida.

- nunca cambias –le dio un beso que literalmente se la comió.

- ¿qué te parece la idea? –le dijo cuando la soltó.

- ¡perfecta!

Subieron a hacer las maletas y se fueron a la casa de los padres de Kate, luego de unas cuantas horas llegaron y tocaron el timbre.

- ¡Monse! –dijo Kate impresionada al verla en la puerta.

- hola Kate, yo también me alegro de verte –dijo Monse divertida.

- hola Kate –saludo Shann.

- chicos, no esperaba que vinieran –dijo Kate mirando al interior de la casa un tanto nerviosa.

- lo que pasa es que nos sentíamos solitos en casa –explicó Shann.

- bue… pasen –dijo Kate dejándolos entrar.

Kate pidió a una de las mucamas que llevasen las maletas a una pieza de invitados, saludaron a Alex que los miro sorprendido y nervioso y se sentaron en el living.

- pareciera que nos les gustó la sorpresa –dijo Monse triste.

- no, nada que ver, me parece… genial –dijo Kate.

- ¿y tus padres como están? –le preguntó Shann a Kate.

- bien, están en la terraza tomando el té –explicó Kate.

- ¿y ustedes no están con ellos? –dijo Monse extrañada.

- es que están hablando cosas de negocios, además es un tanto temprano para tomar té –dijo Alex.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que una de las puertas que daba a la cocina se abría y de ella salía Sevya, la cual tenía una prominente panza.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, en algun momento se sabría la verdad! :O **

**¿Cómo reaccionarán Shannon y Monse? =/ **


	116. Jared Know The True!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 116 **

_Jared Know The True!_

**.**

**.**

Cuando vi las caras de Shann y Monse me dio un dolor bastante fuerte en la pancita, sentí como mi bebita quedaba casi en mi garganta por la impresión, pegué un grito de dolor, por lo que Alex y Kate se acercaron a ayudarme a sentar en el sillón más cercano.

- respira hondo Sev –me dijo Alex.

- ¿que sientes? ¿Dolores donde termina la espalda? –me preguntó Kate - negué con la cabeza.

- debe de haber sido la impresión –dijo Alex tranquilizando a Kate y a mí también.

Monse y Shann se quedaron al marguen de la situación hasta que me calmé, aunque sus caras no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, Kate corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

- ¿estás mejor? –me preguntó luego de que me bebí todo el vaso.

- sí, estoy mejor –le dije respirando más tranquila.

- no es bueno que te sobresaltes tanto, aún es pronto como para que nazca esta "cosita" –dijo Alex pasando su mano por mi panza.

Cuando ya estuvimos todos más tranquilos me dispuse a mirar a la cara a Shann y Monse para explicarles todo lo que les había ocultado este tiempo, pero nadie sabía que decir.

- Así que esto es lo que le tenías que decir a Jared –dijo Shannon juntando las piezas del rompecabezas.

- Si –respondí.

- ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? –dijo Monse sentida.

- porque… no quería que tuviesen que guardar este secreto frente a Jared, sabía que sería complejo –expliqué.

- ella lo hizo por el bien de todos –dijo Kate como para defenderme.

- no solo el de ella, sino también el del bebé –completó Alex.

- pero pudiste haber necesitado nuestra ayuda –dijo Monse.

- mi hermano se ha portado muy mal contigo –dijo Shannon mirando el suelo.

- yo tengo la culpa de que me tratase así –dije triste.

- pero… lo que dijiste esa noche… -dijo Monse.

- yo… nada de eso es cierto, yo aún amaba a Jared, pero no quería que arruinase su vida a mi lado… después supe que venía esta bebita, y mi vida cambio por completo, una vez mas –expliqué.

- yo sabía que había algo detrás de todo lo que le dijiste ese día –dijo Shann como diciendo "yo siempre tuve la razón y no me escucharon".

- ¿cómo es eso de que "amabas"? –preguntó Monse.

- lo que pasa es que con el tiempo y todo lo que no me ha acompañado, lo he ido olvidando, aunque no puedo negar que va a ser siempre importante y que el cariño que siento por él es grande –confesé.

- él tiene que saber esto –dijo Shannon.

- yo para él estoy muerta –le recordé.

- pero no puedes privarle de que conozca a su hijo –dijo Monse.

- hija –rectificó Kate.

- no se lo negaré, pero mientras él no me quiera escuchar no puedo hacer nada –le dije.

Nos quedamos conversando del tema un rato más hasta que la atención se enfocó en toda la historia de cómo me había dado cuenta del embarazo y como había llegado a casa de mis padres.

- señorita –dijo una de las señoras de la cocina –la mesa esta lista.

- gracias Rita –le dije.

- pasemos al comedor –invitó Kate.

Los chicos se quedaron un par de días en casa, nos sacamos fotos juntos y nos entretuvimos recordando viejas historias, demás está decir que Monse y Shann estaban más que contentos por el hecho de que iban a ser tíos, si la verdad no sé si cual de todos estaban más emocionados, si ellos o yo.

- cuida a mi sobrinita –dijo Shannon dándome un besito en la mejilla y otro en la panza.

- obvio que la cuidaré –le dije despidiéndome.

- nos estamos viendo amiga –dijo Monse y me abrazó –me alegro de que hayamos podido estar juntas otra vez.

- créeme que a mí también me alegra.

Se despidieron de todos y partieron de vuelta a casa, pues los ensayos de la banda estaban por comenzar.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente y pronto Alex y Kate también tuvieron que partir.

- te voy a extrañar hermanita –le dije dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- yo también, y mucho –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- no llores, no quiero verte triste –le dije con una sonrisa.

- cualquier cosa nos llamas, ya sabes que ante cualquier síntoma te vas volando a la clínica –me dijo Alex.

- ya lo sé… espero que tengan un buen viaje –les dije.

Kate y Alex se subieron al auto y me quedé viéndolos hasta que los perdí de vista, luego subí a mi habitación y me puse a escribir al tiempo que me ponía los fonos en la panza para que mi bebita escuchase la voz de su padre.

Monse y Shann desde el día que habían vuelto por poco se tenían que morder la lengua para no contar sobre el embarazo de Sevya, pero era una tarea que se estaba volviendo olímpicamente imposible, pues cada día que intentaban de que Jared hablase con Sevya él se mostraba rotundamente en desacuerdo, sin contarle la verdad no sería posible que él accediera.

- para mí que ustedes algo se traen entre manos –dijo Luth una tarde.

- ¿porque lo dices? –preguntó Monse.

- porque están más insistentes que nunca en que Jared hable con Sevya, eso desde que nosotros nos fuimos de viaje, además estás con secretitos y cosas con Alex y Kate –dijo Luth.

- estas paranoica amiga –le dijo Monse tratando de sonar normal.

- no es paranoia –dijo Luth un poco ofendida.

- si no nos quieren contar es por algo –dijo Tomo tranquilizando a Luth.

- deberías hacerle caso a Tomo –le dijo Monse.

- mejor dejen de pelear, que no sacan nada con esa actitud –dijo Shannon.

- si, es mejor –dijo Tomo.

Unos días más tarde Shannon se encontraba junto con Jared en el departamento que compartían.

- podemos hablar –le dijo Shannon no aguantando más el no poder decirle la verdad a su hermano.

- si claro –dijo Jared sentándose en un sillón cercano.

- con lo que te voy a decir arriesgo que Monse me castre –dijo nervioso.

- que exagerado que eres –le dijo Jared riendo.

- bueno… ¿una imagen vale más que mil palabra no? –dijo Shannon.

- ¿de que estás hablando? –Dijo Jared sin entender.

- espérame dos segundos…

Shannon corrió a su habitación y de un sobre sacó una de las fotos que se había sacado con Sevya en la casa de los padres de esta, al volver al living se la entregó a Jared.

- ¿qué es esto? –dijo Jared luego de un rato de observar la fotografía.

- es una foto –dijo Shann.

- ya sé que es una foto, pero… ella esta… -dijo Jared confundido.

- si bro, ella está embarazada –completó Shann.

- pero… no… ¿de quién?

- ¿y preguntas?  
- ¿es mío? –preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y poniéndose pálido.

- si, ¿de quién más podría ser? –dijo Shann.

- pues ella me dijo que…

- ella dijo muchas cosas por protegerte –le interrumpió Shann.

- ¿protegerme de quien?

- de ella misma, tenía miedo de no ser buena para ti –explicó Shann.

- pero… no puede ser mío –dijo Jared sin poder creerlo.

- tiene casi siete meses.

- pero con ella no pasa nada desde hace mucho más tiempo –dijo Jared un poco más tranquilo.

- ¿acaso olvidas la noche que pasaron juntos cuando estábamos celebrando el compromiso de Matt? –le dijo Shann para que recordara. Jared lo miró con ojos gigantes - ves, ella no ha estado con nadie más, ese bebé es tuyo –le dijo Shann.

- pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijo? –aún no lograba entender todo.

- ella intentó hablar contigo, pero tú no la quisiste escuchar -le recordó Shann otra vez.

- ¿y tu hace cuanto sabes esto?

- un par de semanas.

- ¿por ello insistías tanto en que fuera a hablar con ella?

- sí, porque dijo que aunque no la quisiste escuchar no te quitaría el derecho de ver a tu hija.

- ¿hija? –Preguntó extrañado.

- si, va a ser una niña.

- pero no puedo ir a verla, ella no querrá saber de mí, el amor que siento por ella aún esta, pero no sé qué sentirá ella por mí.

- siente cariño, y debo decir que gran parte de la culpa de eso es tuya.

- he sido un tonto –dijo Jared tomando su cabeza entre las manos.

- más tonto serás si es que no vas a hablar con ella ahora que aún hay tiempo –le dijo Shann pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jared.

- ¿está en la casa de sus padres aún? –Preguntó de repente Jared.

- si, va a estar allí hasta después de que nazca la bebita.

Sin decir nada Jared se levantó del sillón tomó las llaves del auto y salió como una bala a ver a Sevya. Shannon se quedo perplejo ante la reacción de su hermano, creía que lo mejor era que Sevya estuviese preparada, pero antes tenía que hablar con Monse, la llamó al celular.

- hola enano –contestó Monse.

- enana, le conté–dijo Shann.

- ¿le contaste que a quien? –dijo Monse sin entender.

- a Jared, le conté todo –dijo Shann aprontándose a escuchar la puteada de su vida.

- ¡¿SHANNON CHRISTOPHER PORQUE MIERDA HICISTE ESO?

- es que no pude no decirle –dijo Shann a modo de disculpa.

- ¿y dónde está Jared ahora? –Preguntó Monse.

- creo que fue a verla…

- ¿QUE?

- si, salió de casa como una bala.

- lo mejor es que llame a Sev, voy para tu departamento enano –cortó.

Shannon se quedó en el sillón mirando un punto fijo en la pared esperando la llegada de Monse, sabía que lo iba a matar.

**.**

**.**

**DIOS! Shannon es un bocooooooooooooooooon!**

**pero quizá que hubiera pasado si se quedaba callado :O **

**igual lo van a matar jajá **

**por suerte a Jared se le va pasó la imbecilidad! jaja**

**Un beso queridas :) **

**es todo por hoy, entre la semana habrá mas (666) **


	117. Close your mouth

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 117 **

_Close your mouth!_

**.**

**.**

Monse nada más cortar el teléfono marcó para llamar a Sev, pero no tuvo suerte, ya que estaba ocupado, por lo que llamó a un taxi y se fue al departamento de Shann, no podía explicarse como había sido tan tonto para decirle a Jared así de sopetón la noticia, y más sabiendo que si Sev lo veía nadie entendería su reacción, una vez que llego a la puerta del departamento tocó el timbre, Shann le abrió de inmediato.

- Monse yo… -trató de decir Shann.

- ES QUE NO PUEDO CREE COMO FUE QUE LE DIJISTE -le dijo Monse enojada.

- pero enana, yo lo hice por el bien de ellos -se defendió Shann, Monse entró al departamento y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¡pero es que como no piensas Christopher!

- fue con la mejor intención…

- pero no sabemos cómo es que va a reaccionar Sev, puede que se ponga muy nerviosa y le pase algo a ella o al bebé.

- no creo que se ponga tan mal…

- tu sabes cómo es ella, siempre se pone mal.

- ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Shann arrepentido.

- no lo sé, por más que llamo a Sev el celular está ocupado…

- ¿y Kate donde está?

- ella estaba en la casa de Alex, la voy a llamar.

Monse tomó su celular y marcó a Kate, al segundo tono esta contestó.

- ¿Si? -Dijo Kate.

- hola Kate, soy Monse.

- hola Monse, ¿como estas?

- bien, pero…

- ¿pero? -Dijo Kate impaciente.

- lo que pasa es que tenemos un pequeño problema.

- ¿qué paso? ¿Algo muy grave? -dijo asustada.

- eso depende del lado por el cual se mire, ¿donde estas? -quiso saber Monse.

- voy camino a casa, ¿quieres que nos veamos en algún sitio?

- no, voy para la casa ahora, nos vemos allá –cortó.

- ¿así que nos vamos a tu casa? -preguntó Shann.

- si… ah… las cosas que haces enano, no sé si esta te la pueda perdonar.

Monse tomó su bolso y salió del departamento seguida por Shann, fueron al estacionamiento, se subieron al auto y a los pocos minutos estuvieron en la casa de Monse, entraron, se sentaron cada uno en un sillón y no intercambiaron palabras hasta que llego Kate junto con Alex.

- ¿qué es lo que pasa Monse? -dijo Kate abrazándola -me quedé muy preocupada.

- no me pasa nada a mi -la tranquilizó Monse, lo que pasa es que hay CIERTAS PERSONAS -miro a Shann -que no pueden cerrar la boca.

- ¡como que veo que están enojados! -dijo Alex saludando a Monse y dándole un apretón de manos a Shann.

- es que me mande la cagadita del año, pero en serio que no lo hice con mala intención -dijo Shann triste.

- ¿no me digas que es lo que yo creo que es? -dijo Kate con los ojos muy abiertos.

- sí, eso es -dijo Shann fijando la mirada en el suelo.

- es que no le pudiste haber dicho lo que ella le tenía que decir, porque si él va donde ella y le dice lo que le dijiste ella no sabrá que decir -dijo Kate.

- ah, no hables tan enredado niña -le dijo Monse.

- lo siento -dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

- es que tenemos que ver que vamos a hacer -dijo Shann mirando a Kate.

- ¿acaso Jared fue a verla? -aventuro Alex.

- así es, salió de casa como una bala después de que le conté.

Por un costado de los chicos pasaron hacía la cocina Tomo y Luth, todos se saludaron con gestos de manos y continuaron con la plática.

- voy a llamarla para avisarle -dijo Kate tomando su celular.

- no hagas ni el intento -le frenó Monse -la he llamado desde que me entere de lo que dijo este engendro y está ocupado.

- no puede hablar tanto rato -dijo Kate sorprendida.

- si es que es Tim sí que puede pasar horas pegada al teléfono -le recordó Alex.

- ¿y que es lo que vamos a hacer entonces? -dijo Shann.

- PUES A TI SE TE DEBERÍA DE PRENDER LA AMPOLLETA PARA VER SI ES QUE HAY ALGUNA FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR LA CAGADA QUE TE MANDASTE CUANDO LE DIJISTE A JARED QUE SEVYA ESTA EMBARAZADA -grito Monse con rabia.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, por lo que se pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de que algo se rompía cerca de la cocina, los cuatro se voltearon a mirar y vieron a Luth ahí en la puerta con cara de no creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, todos se quedaron congelados en el lugar, Shannon miró a Monse como diciéndole que él no era el único que se mandaba "cagaditas", Monse solo atino a esbozar una nerviosa sonrisa.

- ¿es… es verdad lo que dijiste? -dijo Luth a Monse una vez que recupero el habla luego de la noticia.

- eh… este… yo… -dijo Monse, no sabía que decir.

- ya basta de mentiras -dijo Kate y se levantó -si, ella está embarazada.

- esto explica muchas cosas -dijo Tomo con una sonrisa -siempre supe que ella hacía las cosas por algún motivo oculto.

- pero no estaba tan oculto Tomin, todos sabían menos nosotros -dijo Luth triste.

- lo que pasa es que no has sido muy amable estos últimos meses con ella, ni siquiera te interesa lo que le pase -le recordó Monse.

- pero a pesar de todo ello, ella es mi amiga -dijo Luth.

- pero todos nos alejamos de ella por una u otra razón -dijo Shann.

- está bien que haya querido ocultarlo, es por el bien de ella misma y del bebé -dijo Tomo.

- pero soy su amiga, nunca me lo dijo -Luth seguía sentida por no haberse enterado antes de la noticia.

- a nosotros no nos contó, la descubrimos cuando fuimos a ver a Kate a la casa de sus padre -dijo Monse.

- y a nosotros nos contó para que la ayudásemos con los controles de bebé -dijo Alex.

- aún así, creo que me debe una explicación -dijo Luth.

- no seas tan caprichosa amor -dijo Tomo sentándose con ella en un sillón -tu tampoco te has preocupado por ella.

- sí, eso es verdad -dijo Kate.

- no sé, hemos sido como hermanas, pero ella me ignoró -Luth estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- todos nosotros nos alejamos de ella cuando más nos necesito, era obvio que no nos tomase en cuenta -dijo Shann.

- puede que tengan razón -dijo un poco más calmada Luth.

- Con decirte que ni a Jared le había contado -dijo Alex.

- hablando de Jared, ¿cómo le haremos para avisarle a Sev? -dijo Monse.

- ¿Jared ya supo? -preguntó Tomo.

- si, a Shann se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de contarle -dijo Monse.

- al menos fue más sutil que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos -dijo Shann.

- basta de pelear, ahora centremos en ver cómo le avisamos -dijo Alex.

- creo que no nos queda más que esperar -dijo Kate.

- ¡¿QUE? -dijeron todos.

- si, lo que pasa es que Jared tiene que estar por llegar, eso no nos da tiempo de hacer ni decir nada -dijo Kate con un poco de miedo ante la reacción de los demás.

Todos se quedaron sentados en el sillón en silencio, sin comentar nada, tan solo rogando a los cielos de que no pasara nada grave.

Jared cuando supo la noticia no lo dudo dos veces y fue a ver a Sevya a la casa de sus padres, si era verdad todo lo que le había dicho su hermano, no podía perder más tiempo de estar con su hija… no lo podía creer, sería padre, y de una criatura que llevaba la mujer que más había amado en la vida, y a la cual aún amaba. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad llego a la casa, se bajo del auto y corrió a la entrada, tocó el timbre y espero impaciente.

- ¿sí? -le dijo una señora cuando abrió la puerta.

- bus… busco a Sevya -dijo Jared nervioso.

- ¿quien la busca? -preguntó otra vez la señora.

- un… amigo.

- pase, la llamaré.

La mucama hizo pasar a Jared al tiempo que iba a buscar a Sevya, cuando volvió lo hizo esperar en el living, se sentó y comenzó a repasar en su mente todo lo que Shann le había dicho, al tiempo que buscaba las palabras justas para decirle a Sevya lo que sentía.

Me encontraba sentada en un sillón en la terraza de mi casa comiendo frutillas, conversando hace como tres horas con Tim por celular.

- no me has contado cómo vas con las cosas para la bebita -me dijo Tim.

- pues, ya le tengo comprada la cuna, el coche, la ropa, pañales, juguetes, todo lo imaginable, ya sabes que tengo un poco de experiencia en esto por mis sobrinos -le dije.

- si, vas a ser una muy buena mamá.

- eso espero… esta cosita está feliz de que este hablando contigo, se mueve para todos lados.

- es que sabe que su padrino la va a cuidar más que bien – Rió Tim.

- eso es más que sabido, por algo lo eligió.

- ¿así que ella te dijo que me quería a mí de padrino? -me pregunto entretenido.

- obvio, nuestra comunicación es espectacular -le dije con la voz un poco distorsionada ya que me acababa de meter una frutilla entera a la boca.

- que golosa que eres, come después de hablar.

- no es mi culpa, es tu ahijada que se antoja cada dos minutos.

- y no era para menos, si por lo que me contó Pasithea tu eres muy antojadiza por naturaleza.

- si, esa es la verdad…

- ¿y ya sabes que nombre le pondrás? -se escuchó el timbre.

- claro, se va a llamar… -me vi interrumpida por una mucama.

- señorita, la busca un joven en la entrada -me dijo.

- dile que me espere en el living, que ya voy -le dije tapando el auricular.

- está bien, con su permiso -se retiró.

- ¿y cómo es que la llamaras? -me volvió a preguntar Tim al no obtener respuesta.

- me vas a tener que disculpar, pero hay alguien que me busca, debe ser de la casa que me quiere comprar mi padre -le dije.

- ¿y me vas a dejar sin saber el nombre de mi ahijada?

- ya lo vas a saber, y sé que te encantara… ¿te llamo mas rato, vale?

- ok, te quiero, y cuida mucho a esa cosita.

- obvio, cualquier cosa te llamo.

Corté la llamada y me toqué la oreja, me había quedado hirviendo de estar tanto rato pegada al teléfono, me levante lentamente, ya que la pancita me impedía hacer movimiento rápidos y me dirigí el living, una vez que estuve allí vi a un chico con un gorro que me parecía bastante familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, me acerqué más y más, pero me quede petrificada al ver de quien se trataba…

- ¿Jared? -dije con un hilo de voz.

**.**

**.**

**Well, no me aguanto a actualiza !**

**estoy en cama media enfermita así que tengo tiempo de subir :)**

**aquí comienza la cuenta regresiva queridísimas lectoras...5 capítulos quedan...y una pequeña sorpresa luego.**

**es increíble como 117 capitulos ya se me pasaron volando! **

**jajá bueno no tanto si en total he estado como un años con este fic. **

**En fin...espero que les gusten estos ultimos capitulos ! **

**Las amo :D **

**Un beso gigante.**

**.**

**.**


	118. Scared!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 118 **

_Scared!_

**.**

**.**

Lo había visto de perfil, por lo que una vez que dije su nombre se dio vuelta y se quito el sombrero que traía, pude ver que su pelo había crecido, aunque no lo llevaba mucho más largo que la última vez que lo vi, la diferencia radicaba en que las mechitas rojas que tanto yo amaba ya casi no se distinguían y llevaba un mechón de pelo rubio a vista de todos, la verdad es que me mato con ese look, pero nunca imagine lo que iba a sentir una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Fue nada más fijar nuestras miradas para que mi bebita se moviese descontroladamente, al tiempo que sentía un fuerte dolor en mi útero, sentía como este se contraía.

- ¡Ah! -grité y me apoye en un sillón cercano.

- ¿estás bien? -se acercó Jared preocupado.

- ah… me duele -dije con los ojos bien cerrados tratando de mantenerme de pie, lo cual era bastante complejo por los intensos dolores.

- ven, mejor siéntate -dijo ayudando a sentarme - ¿estás mejor?

- cre… creo que si -dije sin abrir los ojos, aún me encontraba sensible.

- no quería que te pusiera así al verme -dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable arrodillándose junto a mí.

Me quede un rato sin saber que decirle, al tiempo que intentaba dejar mi cuerpo en calma, mi bebita no se movía, luego del intenso dolor no había tenido noticias de su existencia, estaba un tanto preocupada, y todo era por culpa de esa repentina aparición de Jared.

- ¿qué haces aquí? -le pregunté fríamente después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

- yo… tu… -dijo pero lo interrumpí.

- tu y yo no tenemos nada hace mucho tiempo -le recordé.

- pero hay algo que nos une…

- tu mismo dijiste que yo para ti estaba muerta.

Al decir esas palabras sentí otra vez aquel dolor punzante, por lo que otra cerré los ojos de nuevo, esto se está volviendo constante, ¿podría ser que… ya fuese a nacer?

- creo que es mejor que llamemos a un médico -dijo Jared al verme sentir aquel dolor.

- lo mejor es… ¡ay! -no pude terminar de hablar.

- vamos a la clínica… ¿tus padres no están?

- no…, están en… un viaje de… negocios -le dije apretando los dientes para no gritar.

- vamos, no tienes muy buena cara.

Jared me aferro de la cintura, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, y me llevo hasta su auto, no opuse resistencia a que me llevase, la vida de MI hija estaba primero que lo que pudiésemos hablar.

- es mejor… que llames a Kate -le dije tratando de hacerme una bolita en el asiento para detener los dolores.

- pero ella está lejos -me dijo Jared conduciendo rápidamente.

- no me interesa… ¡la necesito aquí! -le dije empezando a llorar.

- está bien, la llamaré.

Mientras conducía tomó su blackberry y marcó a Kate.

Todos los chicos ya estaban desesperados por saber qué es lo que había sucedido en la casa de los padre se Sevya, pero no les quedaba más que esperar, por lo que todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonido de un celular.

- es el mío -dijo Kate buscando entre sus cosas.

- ¿quién es? -preguntó Monse impaciente  
- es… Jared -dijo Kate nerviosa.

- ¿qué esperas? Contesta -le apremió Alex.

Kate tomó fuerzas y contesto el celular, ya que sabía que si la habían llamado tan pronto no era nada bueno.

- ¿hola? –contestó.

- Kate, soy Jared… -le dijo este.

- si, se que eres tu… ¿cómo esta Sev? -quiso saber.

- ella… voy camino a la clínica, es que no se sintió muy bien luego de que me vio y…

- ¡COMO QUE VAS CON ELLA A LA CLÍNICA! -gritó Kate angustiada.

- ¿QUE? -dijeron los chicos con cara de pánico.

- te juro que no le hice nada -le dijo Jared nervioso -sólo que me vio y se sintió mal...

- es obvio que se iba a sentir mal si le das esa sorpresa y en su estado -le reprochó Kate.

- ahora sí que te la corto enano -le dijo Monse a Shann acercándose peligrosamente.

- Monserrat, en serio que no lo hice con mala intención, no sabía que le iba a pasar algo así… -dijo Shann retrocediendo.

- si le llega a pasar algo, ¡te mato! -le amenazó.

- ¿para donde van ahora? -le preguntó Kate a Jared.

- vamos a la clínica, ella quiere que estés aquí -le respondió.

- voy para allá ahora, pase lo que pase no la dejes sola, y llámame cualquier cosa -le dijo Kate.

- okay, te vamos a estar esperando -cortó.

Todos se quedaron expectantes ante lo que tenía que decir Kate.

- ¿y? -dijo Tomo sin poder contenerse.

- van a la clínica… ah… si nace tendrá que estar en incubadora, aún es muy pronto -dijo Kate preocupada.

- ¿lo mejor es que vayamos no? Ella quiere verte -le dijo Alex.

- tienes razón… ¿vamos todos?

- si, vamos todos -dijo Monse mirando a Shann furibunda.

Monse, Shann, Kate y Alex se fueron en un auto, mientras que Tomo y Luth se fueron en otro, era increíble lo rápido que podían manejar cuando se trataba de una urgencia.

Jared se puso a conversar con Kate al tiempo que manejaba, algo no muy recomendable a la velocidad que manejaba, pero que debido a las circunstancias era necesario, no preste mucha atención a la plática, ya que en ese minuto sentí otro fuerte dolor, a los cuales ya empecé a llamar contracciones debido a la frecuencia.

- Kate viene en camino -me dijo Jared.

No le respondí, seguí preocupada de sentir cualquier movimiento dentro de mí para tener indicios de que mi bebita estaba bien. Una vez que llegamos a la clínica Jared corrió a buscar una silla de ruedas, a la cual me subió con un poco de dificultad y cuando una enfermera nos vio en la entrada me llevó a una sala de inmediato para que me revisaran.

Me recostaron en una camilla, me pidieron que les explicase todo lo que había sentido en los últimos minutos, mientras que ponían una especie de cinturón sobre mi pancita para sentir los movimientos fetales y también controlaban los latidos del corazón de la bebita y míos.

- no fue más que una falsa alarma -me dijo la enfermera logrando que me tranquilizara -fue debido a la sorpresa, pero sería bueno que hicieras las mínimas actividades para no correr riesgo.

- lo que sea para que esta cosita nazca sana y salva -le dije acariciando mi pancita.

- me alegro de que ya estés más tranquila -me dijo la enfermera.

- ¿en serio la bebé está bien? Es que desde lo sucedido no la he sentido moverse -le dije un poco asustada.

- sí, pero si quieres podemos hacer una ecografía para que lo veas tu misma.

- me parece más que perfecto.

La enfermera comenzó a buscar todos los implementos para realizarme la ecografía al tiempo que colocaba el ecógrafo a mi lado.

- podría pedirle un favor -le dije justo antes de que pusiera en gel en mi pancita.

- Si -me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿llamaría al chico que me trajo? Quiero que esté presente.

- ¿es el padre no es así? - me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y yo me quede con los nervios de punta y con el corazón a mil sabiendo que Jared entraría por esa puerta para ver a su hija por primera vez.

**.**

**.**

**Igual tierno :) **

**cada vez quedan menos...solo 4 ! wow**

**le cuento que subiré mañana y...el finde no actualizaré como lo suelo hacer **

**ya que me iré al campo & allá no tengo internerd brrp...**

**así que, las dejaré con las dudas jeje ^^' **

**Un besote lindass! bueno, así aprovecho el finde**

**para escribir _Juego de Amor _**

**& _I Hate you, I love you_ que me falta solo un poco para acabar el capítulo x) **

**lo siento, he estado super lenta con todo :( **


	119. The First Time

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 119 **

_The First Time!_

**.**

**.**

Jared se quedo en la sala de espera mientras ingresaban a Sevya a una habitación para revisarla, se estaba paseando de un lugar a otro, estaba muy nervioso, podía ser que su hija naciera el mismo día en que se enteraba de la noticia, sin embargo fue interrumpido por una enfermera que se le acercaba.

- ¿Señor? -le dijo para que la escuchara.

- ¿sí? -le dijo Jared, aunque pocos se habían dado cuenta de que era el debido a que iba con gorro y lentes.

- su esposa lo llama, dice que quiere que este en la ecografía con ella.

Jared se quedó helado, iba a ver a su hija, Sevya le iba a dar la oportunidad de que la conociera, aunque una palabra que había utilizado la enfermera lo había dejado pensando, ¿creían que era su esposa? Bueno, en esos casos es imaginable que todos piensen que están casados, cuando la realidad era muy distinta. Siguió a la enfermera hasta la habitación, al entrar vio a Sevya acostada acariciando su pancita, hablando por lo bajo, obviamente algo le estaba diciendo a la bebé, la situación lo enterneció sobremanera.

Mientras la enfermera salía a buscar a Jared me quedé explicándole en voz baja a mi hija que iba a verla por primera vez su padre, era algo que me tenía muy emocionada y nerviosa, a los pocos minutos me sentí observada, por lo que miré a la puerta y ahí estaba Jared.

- gracias -me dijo.

- no tienes nada que agradecer, es tu hija -le dije desviando mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos.

- tome asiento -le dijo la enfermera a Jared indicándole una silla a mi lado.

Jared se sentó a mi lado y los nervios estallaron en mí, mi bebita comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, señal que interprete de que estaba contenta de que su padre estuviese allí, y estoy segura de que lo reconocía no solo por su voz sino por todo cuanto yo misma sentía cuando él estaba a mi lado.

Mientras ponían el frío líquido sobre mi panza para iniciar la ecografía, yo movía mis manos descontroladamente, Jared miraba todos los movimientos de la enfermera, y una vez que la imagen de nuestra bebé se materializó en la pantalla del ecógrafo no pudo quitar sus ojos, se le notaba emocionado, lo que es por mi parte, no sabía hacía donde mirar, si a mi amado bebé o a Jared que estaba emocionado. A los pocos minutos sentí como Jared tomaba mis manos, creo que lo hizo inconscientemente, ya que sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla.

- la bebé está muy bien -me dijo la enfermera haciendo que con Jared nos sobresaltásemos y separásemos nuestras manos -le dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿pero es mejor estar segura no? -le dije nerviosamente.

La enfermera limpio el gel que había quedado en mi panza y dejo la habitación, iba a buscar al médico para que me permitiese ir a casa.

- Sev, yo… -me dijo Jared.

- creo que es mejor que hablemos en casa -le interrumpí.

- pero es que necesito decirte que yo… -empezó a sonar el celular de Jared.

- es mejor que contestes, debe ser Kate -le dije.

Vi como Jared tomaba su celular y contestaba, alejé mi mirada de su persona, quería tener las ideas claras para cuando hablase con él, sin que los sentimientos opacasen la razón, me quede pensando en ello sin escuchar lo que Jared hablaba.

El auto en el que viajaba Kate fue el primero en llegar, por lo que nada más poner un pie en tierra esta llamó a Jared.

- Kate -contesto Jared.

- ¿en que parte de la clínica están? -le pregunto desesperada.

- tranquilízate Kate, solo fue una falsa alarma -le dijo Jared -estamos por el sector de urgencias, pero espérennos en la sala de espera, porque está por venir el doctor para darla de alta, y tiene que ir a descansar a casa.

- ¿y ella como esta? ¿Está bien?

- si, no tiene nada, ahora está tranquila.

- ¿puedo hablar con ella?

- es mejor que sea después… porque viene entrando el doctor.

- ok, los esperamos –cortó.

Shannon, Monse y Alex se quedaron expectantes ante las noticias que tenía que darles Kate.

- ¿y…? -pregunto Alex.

- ¿ah? -dijo Kate despistada.

- Esta niña, ¡que como esta Sev! -le dijo Monse al borde de perder la paciencia.

- ella está bien, solo fue una falsa alarma -les explicó Kate.

- ¿y podemos pasar a verla? -preguntó Shannon.

- Jared me dijo que esperásemos, que el doctor estaba por darla de alta y que tendría que ir a casa a descansar.

- ¿habrán hablado ya? -dijo Monse pensativa.

- no creo, para mí que aun no tienen tiempo -dijo Alex.

En ese momento llegaron Tomo y Luth, y les explicaron todas las ultimas noticias.

- ¿entonces entremos no? -dijo Tomo.

- si, así podemos con Kate hablar con el doctor que la atendió -dijo Alex.

- creo que debería hablar con Jared -dijo Shann.

- NO -le dijo Monse -vamos a esperar a que ellos hablen, nosotros ya hemos hecho demasiado.

- pero yo también necesito hablar con ella -dijo Luth.

- mejor esperemos a ver qué pasa con Jared y después hablas ¿ya? -le dijo Tomo dándole un besito en la nariz.

Entraron todos y se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera, mientras miraban para todos lados a ver si es que aparecían Jared y Sevya.

Una vez que el médico llego me dio una que otra instrucción sobre lo que tenía que hacer para estar tranquila, ley del mínimo esfuerzo, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa porque me acorde de Tim, tenía que llamarlo, una vez que el médico salió la enfermera acercó una silla de ruedas y me llevo hasta la sala de espera, Jared iba a mi lado, debo decir que me dio un ataque de risa al verlos a todos ahí.

- si están ahora así, no quiero ni pensar cuando nazca -les dije riendo.

- no sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar -Kate me abrazó.

- y todo por culpa de un enano bocón -dijo Monse mirando a Shannon.

- ¿así que tu le contaste? -le pregunté a Shann.

- si Sev, pero en serio que no sabía que te ibas a poner así, perdóname -me dijo con pena.

- no te preocupes Shann, son cosas que tenían que pasar, igual te lo agradezco, debe haber sido difícil el hecho de no poder decírselos… y Monse -la mire -no te enojes, lo hizo con la mejor intensión.

- lo sé… además no me puedo enojar con este enano -lo abrazó.

- además tu también hablaste de mas -le dijo Shann a Monse.

- tienes razón -Monse solo atino a sonreír tontamente.

- y es que… no nos dijiste a nosotros -dijo Luth apareciendo de la nada.

- Luthien… -le dije sin saber que decir.

- pero no es momento de hablar de esto ahora, tampoco el lugar -dijo Tomo.

- tienen razón, además Sev tiene que descansar -dijo Jared.

Me subí al asiento de atrás del auto de Shannon, Jared se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Monse iba a mi lado, nosotras tan solo nos mirábamos, en el aire se notaba lo tenso de la situación, lo bueno es que es viaje a casa no fue muy largo, pero igual me daba miedo llegar y tener que enfrentar tantas preguntas y dar tantas explicaciones, y más aun, escuchar lo que Jared tendría que decirme.

**.**

**.**

**Aun no hablan! dios mio me ponen nerviosa XD**

**bueno...3 capis ya? uum super poco queda para terminar**

**tururuuuuuuuu (8)**

**Gracias por todos esos lindos comentarios bonitas :')**

**me emociona saber que aprecian mi trabajo !**

**Las adoro**


	120. It's time!

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 120 **

_It__'__s Time_

**.**

**.**

Llegamos a casa y Kate me acompaño a mi habitación, me puse ropa cómoda y me recosté, es que me había quedado cansada después de esos malditos dolores que me estaban dando un miedo atroz a que llegara el momento del parto, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que era mejor estar preparada.

- ¿necesitas que te traiga algo? -me pregunto Kate.

- no, solo quiero que llames a Pasithea y Tim, es que… ya sabes que son los padrinos de esta cosita, y si se enteran por otro lado de lo que paso hoy me matan ellos -le pedí.

- obvio, ahora mismo los llamo…

- pero no seas exagerada ni alarmista -le interrumpí -ya todo está bien y me siento de maravilla.

- Sev me conoces demasiado -me dio un abrazo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- otra cosa -la frené.

- ¿sí?

- ¿puedes decirle a Jared que venga?

Kate me quedo mirando con una cara extraña, mezcla sorpresa y miedo, mi mirada fue de seguridad, lo cual logró calmarla, pero no demasiado, por lo que salió de la habitación y yo me quede por primera vez en mucho tiempo con mi mente en blanco.

Kate salió de la habitación de Sevya, más nerviosa de lo habitual por lo que le había pedido su hermana, para tratar de estabilizarse un poco se fue a su pieza, busco el numero de Pasithea y la llamo.

- ¿hola? -contestó Pasithea.

- hola, soy Kate -le dijo.

- hola Kate, ¿como estas?

- bien, bastante bien ahora.

- me alegro, ¿y tu hermana como esta? -quiso saber.

- ahora está bien…

- ¿cómo que ahora está bien? -la interrumpió Pasithea.

- lo que pasa… es una larga historia -dijo Kate sin saber por dónde empezar.

- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -dijo Pasithea impaciente.

- Lo que pasa es que, Jared se enteró de que iba a ser padre y vino a ver a Sevya y ella se llevo un susto y por eso, tuvo unas contracciones, pero ya está mejor descansando en casa -le explicó Kate. - Pasithea se quedo muda - ¿estás bien? ¿Sigues ahí? -preguntó ante el silencio.

- ¿y quién le dijo a Jared? -preguntó Pasithea al fin.

- eso no importa ahora, ella dijo que te avisara y eso estoy haciendo.

- si, mínimo sino… ¿y ya hablo con Jared?

- no, ahora le tengo que decir que ella lo quiere ver y…

- entonces lo mejor es que vaya para allá, porque si le pasa algo a esa bebita mato a Jared, ¿le adviertes ok?

- ok, pero…

- pero nada, ahora le aviso a Tim y nos vamos.

- está bien - le dijo Kate resignada.

Se despidieron y Kate bajo al living, pero no muy tranquila que digamos, ya que la llamada de Pasithea la había dejado con los nervios de punta.

- ¿cómo está Sev? -le preguntó Monse nada más verla aparecer.

- está bien, está descansando -le dijo Kate con la mirada perdida.

- menos mal, sino te mataba enano -le dijo Monse a Shann y le dio un gran beso.

- pero que mala eres, si ya se olvido el tema -le dijo Shann.

- ahora nada mas tiene que descansar -dijo Alex.

- ¿Jared? -Dijo Kate.

- ¿qué pasa Kate? -quiso saber Jared.

- Sev quiere hablar contigo -dijo Kate.

- uh -dijeron Monse y Shann.

- que pendejos que son -les dijo Jared.

- anda a su habitación -le dijo Kate a Jared.

Jared subió las escaleras de la casa lentamente dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sev, es que no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que sentía y más aun… le daba miedo que ella pensase distinto, al llegar tocó la puerta un par de veces y espero a que ella le dijese que entrase.

Una vez que Pasithea cortó la llamada volvió al living de la casa, en donde la esperaba Tim.

- ¿quién te llamaba? -quiso saber Tim.

- ¡que metido que eres! -le dijo Pasithea sacándole la lengua -era Kate… lo que pasa es que… -le explicó todo lo que Kate le había dicho.

- ¿me estas jodiendo? -dijo Tim.

- no, estoy hablando en serio… así que es mejor que vayamos, que si ellos van a hablar no me extrañaría que nuestra ahijada naciera hoy -le dijo Pasithea.

Así que en menos de diez minutos los dos ya estaban arriba del auto camino a ver a Sevya.

Me sobresalte al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta, era obvio quien era, así que respiré profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarme y recopilar un poco de valor.

- pasa -le dije invitándolo a entrar.

Jared se asomó tímidamente a la habitación y luego entro cerrando la puerta tras él, se quedo sin saber qué hacer, por lo que le pedí que se sentara a un lado de mi cama, para así poder hablar más cómodos, aunque no se qué tan cómodos, porque tenerlo tan cerca me ponía nerviosa. Pasaron minutos en los que ninguno de los dos decía nada.

- yo… -dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

- mejor habló yo primero -dijo Jared después de una pequeña carcajada.

- no -le dije -es mejor que yo hable, te debo una que otra explicación acerca de mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos… - Jared sólo asintió con la cabeza, por lo que tomé aire y me dispuse a hablar -el día aquel en el que te dije todas esas cosas malas, de que me quede contigo solo por pasar el rato -unas lágrimas lucharon por salir de mis ojos pero las frené -en serio que nada fue cierto, eras la persona que más me importaba en el mundo y no quería que estuvieses con un estorbo como lo era mi persona en ese minuto… no tenía idea de las consecuencias que nos traerían esa noche, apenas me enteré de mi estado me alejé de todo aquello que podría dañar la salud de mi bebita, llamé a Pasithea, la cual me llevó a la casa de Tim, ellos dos son mi ángeles en este momento, me ayudaron cuando más lo necesite, después les conté a Kate y Alex, fuimos a un restaurante y te vi, intente decirte que teníamos que hablar, pero no quisiste, me dijiste que me olvidase de ti, que nada te unía a mí, por lo que decidí alejarme y no joderte más… -hice una pequeña pausa -pero un día vinieron a casa Monse y Shann y me vieron, y haciendo cálculos comprendieron cual era la verdad y porque había desaparecido, y por lo visto tu hermano no pudo guardar mucho tiempo la novedad y te lo contó -terminé mirando un punto fijo en la bajada de cama.

- los chicos me dijeron todo lo que me dices -dijo Jared después de unos minutos -pero no les creí, era imposible que hubieses hecho tanto por mí, cuando lo único que yo deseaba era que no te separaras de mi por nada del mundo, pero después de que esa trola nos jodió la vida y tu intentaste suicidarte, te alejaste de mi porque pensaste que no te amaba, porque no había otra explicación para haberme besado con esa chica, pero la verdad es que a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, intente sacarte de mis pensamientos de mil formas, pero mientras más lo hacía más te internabas en mi cabeza, cuando Shannon me contó sobre tu estado no dude en venir corriendo para hacerme cargo de nuestra hija, para estar a tu lado en todo lo que necesites, para que no nos separemos mas, porque yo…

- Jared -levanté mi mirada del piso y la clavé en sus bellos ojos azules -no quiero que estés conmigo obligado, en verdad que para mí lo nuestro ya fue hace mucho tiempo, y no quiero que esta bebita te ate a mi… aunque no estés conmigo como pareja siempre vas a poder verla a ella, no te lo impediré, pero en serio que no quiero que estés conmigo solo porque te sientes obligado y más aun cuando no tienes bien en claro tus sentimientos -le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo por obligación -me dijo tomando mis manos -jamás podría olvidar lo que eres para mí, lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que te quiero, te pido que saques de tu mente esas absurdas ideas sobre que estoy contigo solo por la bebé, entiende que quiero estar contigo porque aún te amo.

Las palabras de Jared me dejaron bloqueados los sentidos, ya que todos esos sentimientos que pensé disminuidos a lo largo de los meses, volvieron a vivir con el solo hecho de sentir esas simples pero hermosas palabras pronunciadas por sus bellos labios.

- quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que eres para mi, que seamos una familia feliz los tres -se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de mi boca -quiero que creas en mi.

- no sé qué pensar -me aleje un poco.

- no quiero que lo pienses, no quiero que digas nada -tomó mi cara entre sus manos -sólo quiero que te dejes llevar.

Se acercó a mí y acortó la poca distancia que separaba nuestras bocas, posó sus labios sobre los míos y me besó tiernamente, en un principio no respondí, era extraño encontrarme en esa situación de nuevo, pero al poco tiempo cumplí lo que Jared me pidió y me deje llevar.

Probar otra vez esos sabrosos labios y su suave lengua recorriendo mi boca fue la mejor experiencia de los últimos meses, fue un beso tierno, sin presiones, sin apuros, en el que nos intentábamos decir el uno al otro lo mucho que nos amábamos y lo tontos que habíamos sido al desperdiciar todos estos meses. Una vez que nos separamos me abrazó.

- te amo -me susurró al oído -las amo a las dos.

Puso una de sus manos sobre mi pancita y sentí como es que mi bebita le pateaba, de seguro quería mostrarse contenta por el hecho de que sus padres estuviesen juntos otra vez.

- no saben lo feliz que me hacen -me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- nada más te voy a pedir una cosa -le dije calmada.

- lo que quieras -me dijo.

- dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que te tengo de nuevo a mi lado -le pedí -todos estos meses los pase sola, viéndote como una visión, de la cual no tendría oportunidad de vislumbrar otra vez, por lo que te pido paciencia.

- vas a ver que se vienen los mejores años de nuestra vida ahora.

Nos quedamos juntos en mi habitación conversando de la bebita, yo le mostraba todas las ecografías, no podría decir cuál de los dos estaba más baboso, si él viendo a su hijita o yo viendo a Jared, en un momento él puso su oreja en mi pancita para escuchar a su hijita y se puso a cantarle "A Modern Myth".

- con esta canción nos conocimos con tu mamá -le dijo Jared.

- no sé cómo no me maté – Dije riendo.

- tu eres el resultado de todo lo feliz que somos juntos.

Jared siguió cantando, nos acostamos y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Pasithea llego cual Katrina (huracán) a la casa, seguida muy de cerca por Tim, es que se iba a poner peor si es que le pasaba algo a su ahijado.

- ¿dónde está? -preguntó cuando estuvo dentro de casa.

- está hablando con Jared -dijo Monse, que estaba medio dormida entre los brazos d Shann.

- ¿y cuanto tiempo lleva con ella? -preguntó Pasithea otra vez.

- Un poco más de una hora -le dijo Alex.

- ¿pero es que ustedes no han ido a ver como esta? -dijo Tim.

- no, queremos que se arreglen en paz -dijo Kate.

- a mi no me vengan con esas cosas, primero está la salud de mi ahijada -dijo Pasithea enojada.

- pero si les hubiese pasado algo ya sabríamos -dijo Shann.

- yo voy a ver, no me quedo sin hacer nada…

Pasithea subió las escaleras de dos en dos seguida por todos los chicos, una vez estuvo en la puerta de Sev no espero a llamar y la abrió lentamente. Todos quedaron enternecidos por la imagen que tenían enfrente, estaba Sevya durmiendo apoyada en el pecho de Jared y este tenía puesta su mano sobre la pancita de ella…

**.**

**.**

**eeh, de seguro todas sabían que ellos se arreglarían ¿no? jeje**

**bueno no tengo comentarios respecto al capitulo es que llegué un poco cansada.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :) **

**Un beso enorme.**

**Ahora...quedan solo 2 capítulos! wow...**

**Byeee.**


	121. The real way

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 121 **

_The Real Way!_

**.**

**.**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente por un suave beso en los labios, antes de abrir los ojos recordé todo lo que había hablado con Jared, por lo que una sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro, abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules.

- bueno días mi niña -me dijo Jared.

- extrañaba que me nombraran así -le dije contenta.

- pues siempre te llamaré así si es que lo deseas -me sonrió.

- aún no lo creo, no puedo creer que estés aquí -toqué su rostro.

- aquí estoy, y nadie nos va a separar ahora -me dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?

- bien… mm… quiero piñas -me antojé.

- ¿la bebé quiere piñas?

- no, ¡la bebé y yo queremos piñas!

- ok, entonces corro a buscar.

Jared parecía un niño corriendo por la habitación para calzarse los zapatos y poder ir a buscar las piñas que estaban haciendo que se me hiciera agua la boca, nada más salir Jared entraron Pasithea y Tim a la pieza.

- ¡hola! -les salude.

- que susto que nos diste -me dijo Pasithea.

- pero si yo no hice nada -me defendí.

- casi nace dos meses antes mi ahijada -dijo sentándose a mi lado y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- no tengo la culpa de que se haya emocionado tanto al ver a su papá -le dije.

- la malvada de Kate no me quiso decir quien le dijo a Jared -dijo Pasithea medio enojada.

- da lo mismo quien haya sido -dijo Tim, me abrazó y se sentó al lado de Pasithea.

- sí, eso ya no importa ya, por un lado fue bueno, ya que al fin estamos juntos con Jared.

- ¿eso quiere decir que se arreglaron? -dijo Tim sin poder creerlo.

- sí, estamos juntos… ahora me fue a buscar algo de comer -les dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡ya te antojaste otra vez! -dijo Pasithea moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- no soy yo, es esta cosita -me hice cariño en la pancita.

- al final no me dijiste como es que se iba a llamar -me recordó Tim.

- ¿cómo es eso? ¿Le ibas a decir a Tim antes que a mí? -dijo sentida.

- lo que pasa es que estábamos hablando y justo salió el tema, pero no tienes nada que reclamar porque aun no se lo digo a nadie.

- ah no, pero es que no podías, YO tengo que ser la primera -dijo Pasithea.

- no seas tan niña para tus cosas, caprichosa -Tim le dio un tierno golpe en el brazo.

- bueno, pronto se los diré, pero quiero que Jared esté presente.

- claro, ahora que apareció el "súper" padre del año, todo es con él, ¿no es así? -me dijo Pasithea.

- no seas celosa -le dije.

- estas muy mal enfocada hoy, te levantaste con el pie izquierdo -le dijo Tim.

- después de dormir contigo…

- cof cof cof… -tosió de repente Tim.

- ¿me perdí de algo? -quise saber.

- no, de nada -dijo Tim -tu amiga nada más que hoy anda de malas.

Algo iba a decir Pasithea, pero la interrumpió la llegada de Jared.

- toma mi niña -me dijo Jared -aquí tienes tus piñas.

Miré el plato que venía lleno a rebosar y me largue a reír.

- ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Jar.

- es que por lo visto echaste el tarro entero aquí -seguí riendo.

- sí, porque no quería que te faltasen -dijo con una sonrisa.

- mejor nosotros nos vamos -dijo Pasithea, como que ahora miraba con un poco de rabia a Jared.

- tienes razón, además ya vimos que estabas bien -dijo Tim.

- ¿se vas a casa, o se van de la pieza? -dije no entendiendo mucho.

- nos vamos a casa, recuerda que hay gente que trabaja -dijo Pasithea.

- disculpa, lo había olvidado -dije con un pequeño puchero.

- nos llamas cualquier cosa -Tim me dio un beso en la frente y otro en la pancita.

- nosotros nos venimos volando, cuida a mi ahijadita -dijo Pasithea, me abrazó y camino hasta la puerta.

Antes de que los chicos saliesen de la pieza me decidí de que era hora de que se enterasen del nombre de mi bebita, no la podíamos estar llamando "cosita" para siempre.

- Antonella -dije de la nada.

- ¿qué? -dijeron Jared, Tim y Pasithea a la vez.

- así se va a llamar –sonreí.

- es un nombre precioso -dijo Pasithea.

- muy buena elección -dijo Tim.

Los chicos se despidieron una vez más y salieron de la habitación, Jared me quedo mirando.

- ¿Antonella? –Preguntó.

- ¿qué pasa con eso? –Pregunté.

- ¿nuestra bebé se va a llamar Antonella?

- si, disculpa que haya elegido el nombre sola pero…

- no tienes porque disculparte -me interrumpió -es un nombre hermoso… Antonella Leto.

- ¿suena lindo no?

- pero no tan lindo como tu -me dio un tierno beso.

Jared se sentó a mi lado y se quedo mirándome como comía las piñas, es que se sentía genial poder satisfacer un antojo.

Paso la mañana, me bañé y volví a quedarme en la cama, entre Jared, Shannon y Monse, no podía chistar mucho si es que no permitían moverme, estaban con la idea fija en la cabeza de que tenía que cumplir lo que les habían dicho Alex y Kate, los cuales ya habían vuelto a la ciudad porque les tocaba trabajar, en cuanto a Luthien y Tomo, no había tenido noticias de ellos por el momento.

Cerca de la hora de cenar golpearon la puerta de mi habitación, me encontraba sola, ya que los chicos habían salido a comprar comida china, si, otro de mis antojos.

- Pase –dije.

- hola Sev -me saludo Luth al entrar.

- hola -le dije un poco nerviosa.

- creo que es tiempo de que hablemos -me dijo.

- si, tienes razón -baje la mirada.

Luth se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de un escritorio y ambas nos quedamos sin saber que decir, esos silencios incómodos en los que solo buscas las palabras para empezar a hablar y no las encuentras.

- siento haber alejado nuestra amistad -dijo Luth rompiendo el silencio -pero es que sabes que nunca me ha gustado que te hagas daño… eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que eso cambie nunca.

- creo que todo lo que paso me sirvió para poder valorar todo aquello que tengo a mi alrededor… y la verdad es que me hiciste mucha falta -dije comenzando a llorar, si, el embarazo pone demasiado sensible.

- no quiero que eso pase más, en serio que debí escuchar a Tomo cuando dijo que tenías tus razones para hacer las cosas que decías, pero no quise escuchar -dijo un poco arrepentida.

- muchas veces no queremos escuchar las cosas que se nos dicen, pero lo importante es darnos cuenta de nuestro error antes de que sea demasiado tarde… ambas cometimos errores, pero creo que yo fui de mal en peor, hasta que toque fondo -baje otra vez la mirada.

- pero lo bueno es que saliste adelante, no sé si yo hubiese tenido la fuerza para hacerlo -se sentó a mi lado.

- tienes esa fuerza amiga… -nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio -lamento no haberte dicho lo del embarazo, pensé que no querrías saberlo.

- no te preocupes, lo entiendo, pero ahora ya lo sé, y estoy aquí para lo que sea.

- gracias, en serio que te extrañé demasiado.

- y yo a ti.

Nos abrazamos, de verdad que la extrañaba y mucho, lo bueno es que ahora las cosas estaban tomando su curso normal, volviendo al lugar del que nunca deberían haberse movido, estando todos como una gran familia en donde nos valoramos por cómo somos y por lo que sentimos estando unidos.

**(Un mes después)**

Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas en un mes, con Jared nos habíamos ido a vivir a una pequeña casita en la ciudad en la que teníamos todas las cosas del bebé ya listas, los medios se habían vuelto locos al enterarse de que Jared Leto iba a ser padre, por lo que nos habían seguido por cielo, mar y tierra hasta que respondimos a todas las preguntas y finalmente quedamos en una relativa paz, la cual no era en su totalidad, ya que todos nuestros pasos eran seguidos por uno que otro periodista.

En cuanto a los Echelon, yo sabía cuál sería su reacción, miles de ellas me querían matar, pero como siempre yo las entendía, en su lugar yo estaría peor.

La banda iba con el pie derecho, la búsqueda del bajista había terminado hace un par de semanas atrás cuando en una comida con los padrinos de Antonella los chicos se enteraron de que Tim tocaba el bajo, y ahora 30 Seconds To Mars continuaba con sus presentaciones y proyectos como siempre.

Shannon y Monse estaban aprovechando juntos todo el tiempo que tenían, no se despegaban en ningún momento, tenían planeado hacer un viaje, pero luego del nacimiento de su sobrino, por el cual los dos estaban más que babosos, ambos se habían ido a vivir al departamento que antes Shann compartía con Jared, ya que este te había ido a vivir conmigo.

Alex y Kate seguían trabajando en la clínica, les hacía muy feliz su trabajo, ambos habían conseguido vacantes para atender de manera más personalizada y no en la parte de urgencias, por lo que tenían más tiempo para su relación de pareja y estar con la familia, lo cual les venía como anillo al dedo ya que se habían ido a vivir juntos a la casa que tenía Alex.

Esa tarde nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en la casa de Luthien y Tomislav, que era en donde antes vivíamos todos, o al menos la mayoría de nosotros, estábamos esperándolos con una rica cena, ya que venían llegando de unas mini-vacaciones, pasaban viajando este par de enamorados.

- ¡HOLA CHICOS! -Saludaron eufóricos nada más llegar.

- ¡como que llegamos con ánimos eh! -Dijo Kate.

- es que tienen que haberse dado…

- ¡MONSE! -la freno Shannon.

- un montón de besos, abrazos y cariño, y así la mal pensada soy yo Christopher -dijo Monse.

- como esta mi sobrinita -dijo Luth acercándose a mí y saludándome.

- bien, mas movediza que nunca -le dije.

- ¿como los ha tratado la vida en nuestra ausencia? -preguntó Tomo sentándose en un sillón.

- bien, ninguna novedad, todo sigue igual -dijo Jared.

- ¿y estas nervioso? -le preguntó Tomo.

- no sabes cuánto -dijo Jared con cara de pánico bien actuada.

- casi ni duerme en las noches, y yo le digo que aproveche de descansar porque después sí que no podrá, pero no hace caso -les dije a los chicos.

- es que quiero que todo esté bien, ¿si pasa algo mientras duermo? -me abrazó.

- la embarras para ser paranoico -dijo Shann.

- es verdad cuñadete, eres un exagerado de mierda -dijo Monse.

Me quedé observando a Tomo y Luth, los cuales portaban sendos anillos en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, mire a Monse y le hice una seña para que se fijara, y cuando lo hizo se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿que fueron a hacer en su viaje? -les pregunte a Luth y Tomo.

- pasear, ¿qué más? -respondió Luth de lo más normal.

- ¿y los anillos que son? -preguntó Monse.

Kate, Alex, Shann y Jar, los cuales estaban teniendo una conversación aparte te voltearon a mirar.

- ¡que lindos anillos! Qué lindo recuerdo -dijo Kate un poco despistada.

- esos no son unos anillos cualquiera -dijo Alex.

- Buen observador -le dijo Monse.

- ¡chicos Se pusieron las ilusiones! -dijo Shann contento.

Todos nos dimos vuelta a mirarlo, es que no podía ser tan despistado, incluso más que Kate en este caso.

- Shann, las ilusiones se llevan en la mano derecha -le recordó Monse mostrándole ella misma su mano, ya que se las habían puesto hace un par de semanas.

- ¡SE CASARON! -saltó Kate del asiento y los fue a abrazar.

- ¿eso fueron a hacer en su viaje? -les preguntó Jared.

- la verdad es que todo fue muy improvisado -dijo Luth.

- si, un día nos pusimos a hablar del tema, queríamos que fuese rápido y sin muchas vueltas, por lo que decidimos viajar y allá nos casamos -dijo Tomo contento.

- chicos, los felicito -les dije mandándoles besitos con las manos, ya que no me podía levantar del asiento con facilidad.

Mientras los chicos se quedaban felicitando a Tomo nosotras nos quedamos interrogando a Luth.

- ¿donde, cuando? -le preguntó Kate ansiosa y sin dejar de moverse.

- fue en una playa del Caribe, en medio de la noche, lleno de estrellas y con la luna llena -dijo Luth con los ojos brillantes.

- debe de haber sido precioso -le dije.

- y nos lo perdimos, que mala eres, ¿qué te costaba avisar? -le dijo Monse.

- fue todo improvisado, no nos dio tiempo de nada -dijo Luth.

- porque no quisieron -dijo Monse.

- para mí que más que la ceremonia, es la fiesta -les dije.

- pero podemos hacer una pequeña celebración -dijo Kate.

Seguimos conversando de las cosas del matrimonio en secreto, no querían que la prensa se enterase de su vida privada, aunque era un poco complejo con todo eso de las fotos en los conciertos, pero al fin y al cabo sería algo imposible de ocultar.

- ¿y tú con Jared no han hablado del tema? -quiso saber Monse.

- estamos esperando a que nazca Antonella -le recordé.

- pero es que podrían casarse ahora y… -dijo Kate.

- no queremos apresurar las cosas -la interrumpí.

- ¿y cómo Luth y Tomo? -dijo Monse.

- ellos llevan juntos una eternidad, han pasado por un sin fin de cosas, merecen estar juntos -le dije y dedique una sonrisa a Luth.

- no sé que tanto hablas Monse, si ya tienes las ilusiones pero aun no tienes fecha -le dijo Luth.

- es que queremos aprovechar la juventud -dijo Monse.

- si, y que pase la calentura -dijo Kate.

- mi hermanita, cada día habla más como su hermana, o sea como yo -la abracé.

**.**

**.**

**Que nostálgia...me acordé cuando escribí este capi jaja**

**me reía sola por las cosas que pensaba :B pobre Jared, con los nervios de punta!**

**Bueno...solo queda un capítulo lectoras...que penaaaaaaaaaaaa ! **

**las quiero chicas (L) & gracias infinitas por sus comentarios :') **

**y a todas las que me han agregado para decirme que aman el fic jeje **

**Un beso enorme ! **

**.**

**Ahora como siempre...a estudiar pff **


	122. Antonella

**.**

**God, es el último capítulo y ni siquiera tengo algunas palabras preparadas jajá**

**Bien queridísimas lectoras, debo darles las gracias y de corazón por haber recibido tan buenos comentarios respecto al fic...**

**al principio tuve mis dudas de si pulicarlo o no, pero quise empezar desde mis primeras historias.**

**Nuevamente ¡GRACIAS! a todas! (las iba a nombrar pero no quería parecer descortéz si luego se me quedaba alguna fuera) **

**.**

**Aunque...digamos que oficialmente este es el último capítulo, qun queda el apéndice que es lo último definitivamente.**

**Esperenlo...hasta...un día más quizá :) **

**Ahora, quería hacer una pregunta general...alguien (en este momento no recuerdo quien) me dijo que **

**le quedaban muchas dudas sobre algunas cosas...Por favor preguntenme, no hay ningún problema :)**

**Además saben que pueden agregarme a msn o FB no hay drama, muchas lo han hecho :D **

**Well, les recomiendo mis otros fic jeje, los actualizaré pronto, solo tengan un poquitín de paciencia.**

**LAS AMO! (L)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 122 **

_Antonella!_

**.**

**.**

Preparamos entre todos una recepción para dar a conocer a los familiares más cercanos la noticias de que Tomo y Luth ya estaban casados, fue algo bastante íntimo, aunque nos costó bastante mantener a la prensa alejada, pero todo salió bien y ahora están más que felices.

- yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa cuando nos casemos -me dijo Jared cuando íbamos a casa después de la fiesta, de la cual nos fuimos temprano por razones obvias.

- aunque no lo queramos va a ser así amor -le dije.

- tienes razón, pero aun así, quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy con la mujer más maravillosa que ha pisado la tierra.

- ya empezaste a exagerar -le dije.

- no, estoy hablando en serio, estas…

- como una pelota –interrumpí.

- no, te ves hermosa con esa pancita, amo como te ves embarazada.

- ya lo creo.

- tontita, estoy hablando en serio.

- yo también.

- bueno, pero para mí siempre estas hermosa, aunque sea con esa cara de recién despertada que tanto odias, no te enojes, estoy bromeando.

**(Días después)**

Estaba recostada en el living de la casa viendo televisión, cuando empiezo a sentir aquellos dolores que tanto temía, intenté respirar tranquilamente, pero no fue posible, los dolores eran insoportables, una vez que paso esa contracción tomé el celular y llamé a Jared.

- hola mi niña -me contesto.

- Jared, ya… es… hora -le dije reprimiendo un grito.

- ¿hora de qué? -me dijo sin entender.

- ¡ya… viene!

- ¿quién viene? Explícame amor -no caía en la cuenta.

- ¡QUE VA A NACER TU HIJA, Y SI NO VIENES AHORA VA A SER AQUÍ EN CASA! -los dolores me impedían ser paciente.

- ¡Mierda! -dijo Jared y se sintió el sonido de algo que se rompía.

- ¿qué pasa? -se escucho la voz de Shannon.

- ¡va a nacer! ¡VA A NACER! -grito Jared.

- ¡DEJATE DE SALTAR Y VEN A LA CASA! -le grité.

- ¿Shannon me llevas a casa? Es que no creo que pueda manejar -le pidió Jared.

- ¿COMO NO VAS A PODER MANEJAR? ¿AHORA TE BAJA PONERTE NERVIOSO? ¡APURATE MIERDA QUE NO AGUANTO!

- se está poniendo violenta -le dijo como solo a Shann pero lo escuche.

- ¡TE ESCUCHE JARED JOSEPH LETO!

- no te sulfures amor, ya estamos en camino…

- ¡MAS TE VALE!

- vamos, respira hondo… inhala, exhala… inhala, exhala.

- ¡ANDA A ENSEÑARLE A RESPIRAR AL GATO! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES AHORA!

- pero es que si respirar bien la sangre va mas oxigenada y…

- NO ME INTERESAN LAS CLASES DE BIOLOGÍA, SIENTE LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO YO Y VAMOS A VER SI TE PREOCUPAS DE RESPIRAR… ¡LLEGA PRONTO!

- ya voy, estamos llegando…

- ¡DILE A SHANNON QUE SE APRESURE!

- te está escuchando, lo tengo en altavoz.

- ¡LA PUTA MADRE! AH…. -una contracción más fuerte que las otras seguida de la sensación de un líquido, como cuando te orinas.- ¡SE ROMPIO LA BOLSA!

- estamos llegando.

Sentí como alguien luchaba por meter la llave en la cerradura y a los poco minutos vi a Jared a mi lado más pálido de lo que lo había visto jamás.

- Jared ve a buscar la maleta, yo la llevo al auto -le ordenó Shannon.

Mientras Jared iba a buscar la maleta Shannon me tomó en brazos y me llevo al auto, me posó con delicadeza en el asiento de atrás, apenas Jared se subió al auto partimos.

- ¿cada cuanto son la contracciones? -me preguntó Jared dándose vuelta en el asiento.

- crees que me he preocupado de ver… ¡AH! -trate de contestarle.

- avísame cuando termine -me dijo mirando fijamente el reloj.

- ¡ya! -dije respirando con mayor normalidad.

- ¿cuándo fue la primera?

- cuando te llame, unos minutos antes… -expliqué.

- será mejor que aceleres Shann -le dijo Jared.

- ¡quiero llegar viva! -le pedí.

- que poca confianza -dijo Shann.

- no es poca confianza, es que si me muevo mucho va a nacer en el auto -le dije.

- tenemos que llamar a los demás -dijo Jared dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

- de eso se están preocupando Tim y Tomo, recuerda que estaban con nosotros -le recordó Shann.

- ¡AH! OTRA… ¡POR LA MIERDA! NO TENGO MAS HIJOS! –grité.

- no, que injusto… yo quiero más de uno, las contracciones son cada 5 minutos, tenemos tiempo aun.

- ¡MAS! ¿MAS DE UNO? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡PARA LA OTRA LO TIENES TU! -le dije furiosa.

- pero… -intento decir Jared.

- no la contradigas bro, todas las mujeres dicen lo mismo cuando están por dar a luz -le dijo Shann.

- ya me había asustado -dijo Jar más aliviado.

Llegamos a la clínica y Kate me estaba esperando junto con Alex con una camilla, lo que es tener familiares médicos, me subieron a ella con delicadeza y me entraron a una habitación mientras Kate tomaba mi pulso.

- ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones? -pregunto el obstetra.

- cada 5 minutos -le dijo Jared que no se había separado de mi lado.

- llamé al anestesista -le dijo el obstetra a una enfermera.

- a no… no quiero agujas -comencé a llorar.

- vamos Sev, tienes que ser valiente -me dijo Kate.

Me cambiaron la ropa por una de esas típicas batas de hospital, me pusieron suero y un monitor para controlar las contracciones, al minuto llego Jared con un traje celeste como los que ocupan los cirujanos, se veía pero es que más que lindo.

- te ves hermoso -le dije.

- tú te ves más que perfecta así -me dio un beso en la frente.

- ¡Jar, por favor! Seamos sinceros, ¡debo de estar horrible!

- eres la persona más perfecta que he visto, y más aun hoy.

- no me e…

Iba a contradecirlo una vez más, pero vi llegar al dichoso anestesista, por lo que me puse más pálida de lo que estaba, justo en ese momento sentí la peor contracción del día.

- AH… ¡LA RE PUTA MADRE!

- tranquila amor, ya va a pasar -me dijo Jared.

- ahora con esto no vas a sentir nada más -dijo el anestesista tomando la jeringa de la epidural.

- me dan miedo las agujas -le dije una vez que paso la contracción y sin poder sacar los ojos de la aguja.

- necesito que se ponga en posición fetal -me dijo -y usted -se dirigió a Jared -preocúpese de que no se mueva, tiene que mantenerse en esa posición para que las vértebras se abran.

Me puse de lado, estaba con el alma en un hilo, tenía más miedo de esa inyección que del parto en sí, me coloqué en posición fetal y Jared puso una mano en mi cuello y la otra por mis rodillas sujetándome firmemente, acercó su boca a mi oído.

- solo estate quietita y vas a ver qué va a pasar -me dijo Jared.

- no te muevas -me dijo el anestesista.

Debo decir que Jared era mejor anestesia que los fármacos, ya que comenzó a susurrarme "Hunter!" y me fui a Marte en un dos por tres, solo hice una pequeña mueca al sentir el pinchazo, colocaron el catéter y pusieron una mariposa en mi hombro para inyectar el líquido, el cual sirvió para que no sintiese otro dolor, al fin y al cabo uno termina amando al anestesista.

- gracias -le dije a Jared.

- estoy siempre contigo, esto es un paso que damos los dos, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Estuve en trabajo de parto cerca de cuatro horas, las horas más largas de mi vida, pero fue lindo tener a Jared a mi lado, no sé cómo le habría hecho si él no hubiese estado ahí para apoyarme. Cuando me pasaron a pabellón…

- ¡no pujes aun! -me dijo el obstetra -aunque te den ganas no lo hagas.

- tranquila amor, ya va a terminar -me decía Jared pasando su mano por mi frente.

- ¡AH! -yo solo atinaba a gritar.

- ahora, a la próxima puja con todas tus fuerzas…

- ¡podría ponerse de acuerdo! O pujo o no pujo, ¡nada a medias! -le dije, tenía unas ganas locas de golpearlo.

- solo puja la próxima vez -me dijo Jared tiernamente aferrando mi mano.

Cuando sentí que venía la contracción puje con todas mis fuerzas, creo que los pobres deditos de Jared quedaron todos chuequitos de tanto que los apreté, pero en ese momento no pensaba, solo actuaba…

- una mas y ya estamos -dijo el obstetra.

- descansa un poco -dijo la enfermera que estaba a mi lado.

Apoyé mi cabeza, estaba llorando, es que dolía mucho, Jared me miraba con los ojos brillantes, no sabría decir si eran de emoción u orgullo.

- vamos Sev, una vez más -dijo el médico.

Puje una… dos veces y se sintió el llanto de un bebé, fue el sonido más hermoso que pude haber escuchado en toda mi vida, las lágrimas explotaron en ese momento de mis ojos como si fuesen dos cascadas, Jared me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- ¡es niña! -dijo el médico.

Con Jared nos miramos y sonreímos, a pesar de que los ojos se me cerraban del cansancio, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ver a mi hija, al fin la vería. Una enfermera la arropó con una tela blanca y la apoyó en mi pecho, acaricie su hermosa carita, que aun estaba con vestigios de sangre, era la niña más perfecta del mundo, la más preciosa, aún estaba llorando, Jared le tomó la pequeña manito y ella se la apretó, la tuve conmigo pocos minutos ya que después la llevaron a hacerle los controles típicos de cuando nacen.

- felicidades -nos dijo el médico -es una hermosa y sana bebé.

- gracias -le dijo Jared.

Los dos estábamos llorando de la felicidad, pero el cansancio pudo conmigo y poco a poco me quede dormida.

- ¡es una niña! -le anunció Kate a los demás que estaban en la sala de espera.

- ¡nació nuestra ahijada!-dijo Tim y besó a Pasithea. -todos quedaron mudos.

- y… como esta Sevya -preguntó Monse.

- está durmiendo, suele pasar que se duerman después del esfuerzo del parto -explicó Alex.

- ¿y Jared? -quiso saber Shannon.

- está viendo a Sevya mientras controlan a Antonella -dijo Kate.

- ah… ¡ya hay un bebé en la familia! Que emoción -dijo Luth medio saltando.

- ¿cómo que deberíamos ir a comprar algo como para regalarles no? -preguntó Tomo.

- obvio -dijo Pasithea -vamos Tim, ¿alguien más va?

- nosotros -dijo Luth arrastrando a Tomo consigo, se fueron los cuatro.

- yo de aquí no me muevo hasta ver a mi sobrina -dijo Shannon.

- y de saber que Sevya esté bien -dijo Monse.

- ver la reacción de Jared -dijo Kate.

- voy a avisar de que no den información a nadie sobre Sevya, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar ellos con la prensa -dijo Alex alejándose.

Menos de media hora después ya estaban todos otra vez a la espera de poder darle las felicitaciones a Sevya y entregarle los globos, peluches y tarjetas que habían comprado para la ocasión.

Abrí los ojos y sentí mi cuerpo extraño, me toqué mi pancita, ya no estaba, lo que quería decir que el nacimiento no lo había imaginado, claro que no, un dolor así no se puede imaginar, me incorporé un poco y sentí mi cuerpo más pesado de lo habitual, debe de ser por el esfuerzo en el parto, por lo que me moví con sumo cuidado, vi a Jared que estaba de espaldas.

- Jar -le dije con una voz muy débil.

Cuando se dio vuelta me di cuenta de que tenía a Antonella entre sus brazos, la cual estaba arropada en una manta lila, se veían tan lindos, el contraste de su ropa negra, su pelo un poco más arriba de los hombros y de color oscuro le daba un toque demasiado tierno, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas solo al ver esa imagen.

- dejo de llorar hace poco -me dijo Jared en voz baja.

- tráela que debe de tener hambre -le dije también en voz baja.

- no quiero alejarme de ella -me dijo poniendo una cara de niño chiquito que le quitan un juguete.

- no jodas ahora Jared, tiene que alimentarse -le dije extendiendo mis brazos.

La tomé con suma delicadeza, teniendo cuidado con su cabecita, la acerqué a mí y aspiré su olor, era exquisito y además estaba mezclado con el perfume de Jared, o sea que era un aroma irresistible, me fije en sus facciones, tenía una nariz pequeñita, apenas un puntito, una boquita perfecta, como la de Jared, la forma de mis ojos, aunque no podría decirlo ciento por ciento segura porque tenía sus ojitos cerrados, tenía un poco de cabello, que parecía pelusa, era de color oscuro, sus manitos pequeñas de deditos largos, los conté uno por uno, había diez, respiré tranquila, traté de fijarme en los pies, pero estaba bien arropada y me daba penita moverla.

- también tiene diez deditos en los pies -dijo Jared como leyendo mis pensamientos.

- pensé que iba a ser la única ridícula en hacer eso -le dije poniéndome un poco roja.

- fue lo primero que me fije –confesó.

De un momento a otro Antonella se puso a refunfuñar, por lo que me dispuse a darle de mamar, fue un acto reflejo, el que ella sintiese el aroma de la leche y se dispusiese a buscar de donde poder alimentarse, sentí una conexión especial en ese momento, me di cuenta de que ese acto sería único y solo para nosotras, algo que nos pertenecía mutuamente, no pude evitar que las lágrimas corriesen por mis mejillas otra vez. Jared se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello mientras alimentaba a nuestra hija, vernos a los tres enternecía a cualquiera.

**.**

**.**

** Cuando me lo imaginé fue tan tierno *-***

**God, es que Jared es un angel.**


	123. Apéndice

_**.**_

_**Bueno niñas, me retrasé un poco pero por fin llega el final **_

_**de esta larguísima historia llena de conflictos amorosos...**_

_**realmente extrañaré releer estos capitulos al momento de subirlos pero bueno...**_

_**espero de todo todo corazón que les haya gustado el fic**_

_**y muchísimas gracias lectoras por seguirme hasta este, el último capítulo, después de **_

_**122 jajá solo un poco largo.**_

_**Pero como yo sigo acá en FF seguirán teniendo mis otros trabajos!**_

_**que a proposito en unos pocos días actualizaré jeje es que ya me queda solo un examen **_

_**para tener mis esperadas vacaciones.**_

_**Las quiero muchísimo & gracias, muchas gracias!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I see your face in everything.**_

_**.**_

_**- Apéndice -**_

_**.**_

- Antonella deja de correr, que estas desesperando a tu hermano -le dije mirando como mi hija corría por todos lados.

- Sev, déjala, se están divirtiendo -me dijo Jared.

- después cuando uno de los dos termine en el suelo o llorando tu los vas a ir a ver -le dije.

- Antonella, Joseph… dejen de correr un rato… -ambos le hicieron caso al instante - ¿quieren una galleta? -les dijo Jared acercándoseles.

- shi… -dijo Joseph.

- mami, mami, mami -me dijo Antonella.

- ¿si mi amor? -le dije acariciándole su largo pelo castaño oscuro.

- ¿van a venir mis tíos? –preguntó.

- obvio mi amor, este día no se lo pierden por nada del mundo -le di un besito en la mejilla.

- vamos adentro, para darles un lechita y galletas -dijo Jared tomando en sus brazos a Joseph.

Entramos a la cocina, Jared me entrego a Joseph y yo me senté con él en la falda mientras mi esposo preparaba el alimento para los niños, Antonella seguía a su padre por todos lados.

Me quede observándolos, era increíble cómo es que el tiempo pasaba, este día mi niña cumplía siete años, y todavía recuerdo cómo es que estaba en casa cuando comenzaron las contracciones, al fin y al cabo lo que había dicho de no tener más hijos había sido al aire, ya que un par de años después nació Joseph, y tuvimos nuestra pareja, Jared estaba más que baboso por sus hijos, los adoraba con la vida, nuestra relación era de las mejores, no se puede negar que una que otra vez tuvimos nuestras pequeñas diferencias, pero habíamos sabido superarlas y nuestro amor crecía cada día.

Antonella había sacado los hermosos ojos azules de su padre y se parecía bastante a él, de no ser por la forma de los ojos, que era la misma que la mía, en cuanto a Joseph tenía los ojos color pardo y se parecía más a mí que a su padre y llevaba el pelo casi a los hombros, Jared ahora llevaba el pelo más o menos color chocolate, con un flequillo que le quedaba pero más que perfecto.

- aquí están las galletitas -dijo Jared poniéndolas en un plato en el centro de la mesa.

- quédense tranquilitos tomando su leche y comiendo, nosotros volvemos -les dije dejando a Joseph solo en la silla.

Con Jared nos fuimos al living y nos sentamos sin despegar la vista de la cocina, que donde estaba la puerta abierta nos dejaba una visual a nuestros hijos.

- te amo -me dijo y me dio un beso en el cuello.

- yo te amo más -le dije volteando mi rostro y besándolo apasionadamente.

- ¿sabes como a qué hora van a caer Shann y Monse? -me preguntó cuando termino el beso.

- no, pero aún es temprano, aunque el salón ya debe estar listo.

- ¿Tim y Pasithea la van a venir a buscar?

- si, ellos la llevarán "supuestamente" a dar una vuelta, pero irán al salón.

- perfecto, ¿Entonces Joseph se va con nosotros?

- creo que lo mejor es que Shannon y Monse lleguen temprano, porque si ellos están, no se va a querer ir con Antonella.

- será mejor que los llame -dijo Jared marcando el número.

Me quede mirando a los niños mientras Jared hablaba por teléfono, apenas contestaron le puso altavoz.

- hola hermanito -dijo Jared.

- hola bro -contestó Shann.

- hola Shann -le dije.

- hola Sev -dijo Shann.

- ¿cómo están por allá? -Le preguntó Jared.

- bien, Monse esta entretenida mirando como Nathan Stephen está jugando en la batería -explicó Shann.

- ¡que ternura! –dije.

- si, lo malo es que no dejan hablar por teléfono, así que salí -dijo Shann.

- bro, ¿como a qué hora van a llegar? -le pregunto Jared.

- en como una hora, o un poco más, nos queda solo bañar a Nathan si es que lo logramos sacar de la bata -dijo Shann.

- bueno, apúrense mejor será que su sobrino los está esperando -le dije.

- ok, nos vamos para allá cuanto antes -dijo Shann.

Me despedí y fui a ver a los niños que estaban teniendo una pelea por la última galleta

- ¡es mía! -decía Antonella tomando firmemente el platito de un lado.

- no… esh mía -decía Joseph en la misma situación y a punto de llorar.

- niños Vamos, son hermanos no tienen que pelear -le dije quitando las manitos de ambos del plato.

- pero yo quiero la galleta -dijo Antonella cruzando los brazos enfurruñada.

- yo quiero yo quiero yo quiero -dijo Joseph empezando a hacer un berrinche.

- tranquilos los dos-exigí - ¿es que acaso no pueden compartir?

Tomé la galleta y la partí en dos pedazos iguales, le entregue una a cada uno

- ¡aprendan a compartir, son hermanos, no pueden pelear por una galleta!

Ambos me miraron con los ojitos brillantes, se sonrieron entre ellos y de una mascada se comieron la galleta.

Jared me quedó viendo con una sonrisa y luego miró a sus hijos.

- Y pensar que tuvimos que pasar por tanto para estar así ahora – Me tomó por la cintura mientras con otra mano acariciaba mi cabello – Te amo mi pequeña escritora.

- ¿Y tú no entenderás jamás que yo te amo más cierto Jared Leto?

- mm, no, por lo que me resta de la vida no lo entenderé – Dijo antes de besarme.

Lo amaba más de lo que jamás podría haber amado a alguien y sabía que el también me amaba, nos lo demostramos de formas muy peculiares pero al fin y al cabo, era puro amor...y lo más hermoso de todo era que teníamos dos tesoros que nos unirían para siempre.

FIN…


End file.
